T'hy'la
by xxx-wow-xxx
Summary: Nero ist besiegt, die Erde gerettet. Und auf Jim und Spock warten neue Abenteuer, denen sie sich Seite an Seite stellen müssen. Was wird die beiden so unterschiedlichen Männer erwarten? Eine epische Freundschaft? Oder hat das Schicksal etwas anderes für sie vorgesehen? - slow building Spirk, K/S.
1. Prolog

Hey,

dies ist eine multi-chapter, slow-building K/S Geschichte. Wobei 'slow' genau das meint ;-)

Der Prolog ist kurz, die Kapitel werden deutlich länger sein.

Die Geschichte schließt mit dem ersten Kapitel unmittelbar an Star Trek 2009 an – es ist also von Vorteil, den Film gesehen zu haben. Und Jim und Spock sind damit auch logischerweise die von Chris Pine und Zachary Quinto verkörperten Charaktere.

Viel Spaß!

LG eure xxx

* * *

**Prolog**

„Das feindliche Schiff feuert erneut!"

Ungläubig und mit wachsendem Entsetzen starrte er auf den Schirm, während sein Verstand pausenlos auf Hochtouren lief und verzweifelt nach einer Möglichkeit suchte, seine Crew und sein Schiff aus dieser so ausweglos scheinenden Situation zu retten.

Er war James T. Kirk.

Er glaubte nicht an ausweglose Situationen.

Und er weigerte sich schlicht, in diesem Moment seine Meinung zu ändern.

Trotzdem musste er zugeben, dass es nicht gut aussah.

Ganz und gar nicht gut.

Jeder Versuch Sulus, dem gegnerischen Schiff auszuweichen, war bisher gescheitert.

Sie hatten die Schilde verloren und sahen sich einem Angreifer gegenüber, dessen Waffen denen der _Enterprise_ aus Gründen, die er nicht nachvollziehen konnte, deutlich überlegen waren.

Und nun raste ein weiterer dieser Photonentorpedos auf sie zu.

Und zielte offensichtlich direkt auf die Brücke.

„Abdrehen!"

Seine Stimme schallte laut und auch ein wenig schrill durch den Raum, aber er hatte keine Zeit, sich darüber zu ärgern, dass man ihm seine Ratlosigkeit und sein Entsetzen anhörte.

Er sah, dass Sulu sofort reagierte und das Steuer des Schiffes herum riss.

Und doch wusste er, dass es zu spät war.

Sulus Bemühungen verhinderten lediglich, dass der Torpedo die Brücke direkt traf. Stattdessen schlug er seitlich oberhalb der Brücke ein.

Und schon im nächsten Moment versank die Welt um ihn herum in Chaos.

Das Licht erlosch.

Feuer brachen an verschiedenen Stellen der Brücke aus.

Augenblicklich entwickelte sich schwarzer Rauch.

Er hörte die Schreie seiner Crew.

Hörte das ohrenbetäubende Tosen der Explosion.

Und in diesem ganzen Chaos gab es plötzlich nur noch einen Gedanken, der sich hartnäckig in seinen Kopf bohrte und sich dort immer und immer wieder wie in Endlosschleife wiederholte.

Spock.

Immer nur und immer wieder Spock.

Er spürte kaum, dass es ihn durch die Explosion von den Füßen gerissen hatte.

Er spürte kaum, dass er fiel.

Stattdessen suchte er.

Suchte unablässig nach der einen Person, die selbst in dieser Situation, die gut und gerne seine letzte sein konnte, seine Gedanken beherrschte.

Und dann – fand er ihn.

Tauchte ein in Spocks dunkle, beinahe schwarze Augen, die sich seinerseits in die seinen zu bohren schienen.

Und inmitten des Chaos um ihn herum fand er einen Augenblick der Ruhe in diesen Augen.

Unwillkürlich streckte er eine Hand nach Spock aus, auch wenn er wusste, dass dieser zu weit entfernt war, um ihn erreichen zu können.

Und nur einen Augenblick später prallte er unsanft auf dem Boden auf – die Augen noch immer auf Spock gerichtet, die Hand noch immer nach diesem ausgestreckt.

Er bemerkte die Eindringlinge erst, als er sah, wie sich Spocks Blick von dem seinen löste und sich dessen Augen vor Entsetzen weiteten.

Sah erst in diesem Moment die fünf Gestalten, die aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht zu sein schienen.

Sah in die fiesen, grinsenden, siegessicheren Gesichter der Feinde.

Und sah auch erst in diesem Moment den Phaser, der sich auf ihn richtete.

Er hatte nie an ausweglose Situationen geglaubt.

Doch in diesem Moment wusste er, dass er verloren hatte.

Diese Erkenntnis überrollte ihn mit voller Wucht, während er weiter auf den Phaser starrte, der seinem Leben jeden Moment ein Ende bereiten würde.

Und dann – geschah alles sehr schnell.

Denn genau in dem Moment, als sein Gegner den Phaser abfeuerte, warf sich etwas zwischen ihn und die sicherlich tödliche Strahlung.

Ein Wirbelwind aus blau und schwarz.

Spock.

Er hatte nur noch Zeit, voller Entsetzen Spocks Namen zu rufen.

Dann sah er, wie der Halbvulkanier zu seinen Füßen reglos zusammen brach.

Er warf sich nach vorne, streckte wieder seine Hand aus in der Bemühung, zu Spock zu gelangen, diesen zu berühren.

Und doch schaffte er es nicht mehr.

Ein weiterer Phaserschuss traf ihn mitten auf der Brust.

Und bevor er Spock hätte erreichen können, wurde alles schwarz um ihn.


	2. Friend - Teil I

**Friend – Teil I**

_6 Monate zuvor_

* * *

Ein Mensch hätte an seiner Stelle sicherlich einen Moment der Aufregung verspürt, als sich die Türen des Turbolifts öffneten und er die Brücke der _Enterprise_ betrat.

Er allerdings konnte seine Emotionen beherrschen und so wusste er, dass er äußerlich ebenso ruhig wirkte, wie er sich fühlte, als er die Brücke betrat und förmlich, so wie es das Sternenflottenprotokoll vorsah, den Captain der _Enterprise_ um Erlaubnis bat, an Bord kommen zu dürfen.

„Bitte an Bord kommen zu dürfen, Captain."

Er sah James T. Kirk in seinem Kapitänssessel sitzen und den Kopf in seine Richtung wenden. Und an der sich augenblicklich verändernden Körpersprache des Captains meinte er erkennen zu können, dass diesem sein Erscheinen auf der Brücke willkommen war. Eine Annahme, die auch dadurch gerechtfertigt war, dass es der Captain selbst gewesen war, der ihn in den letzten Tagen immer wieder als Ersten Offizier bei der Sternenflotte angefordert hatte. Außerdem hatte der Captain mehr als einmal versucht, ihn direkt zu erreichen und zur Akzeptierung dieses Postens zu überreden. Und so entsprach die Antwort des Captains seinen Vermutungen.

„Erlaubnis erteilt."

Er schritt weiter auf den Captain zu, der sich ebenfalls aus seinem Sessel erhob, bis sie sich in einer Distanz von 0,67 Metern gegenüberstanden.

„Da Sie noch keinen Ersten Offizier ernannt haben, möchte ich hiermit dafür meine Bewerbung einreichen. Falls gewünscht könnte ich auch Zeugnisse über meinen Charakter vorlegen."

Und auch, wenn er selbst geübt darin war, seine Gefühle zu beherrschen, war er doch auch nicht gänzlich unvertraut mit den menschlichen Emotionen und der Art und Weise, wie diese sich äußerten. Und so war er sich hinreichend sicher, in den blauen Augen des Captains Erleichterung und echte Freude erkennen zu können, als er seine Bewerbung an diesen herantrug.

„Es wäre mir eine Ehre, Commander."

Er interpretierte die Antwort des Captains als Annahme seiner Bewerbung und quittierte diese mit einer leichten Neigung seines Kopfes nach rechts, nur um ohne weiteres Zögern den Weg zu seiner Station einzuschlagen. Ein kurzer Blick in die Runde zeigte ihm die lächelnden Gesichter der Offiziere Sulu und Chekov. Nyotas Lächelns folgte ihm bis zu seiner Station.

Lediglich das Gesicht Dr. McCoys blieb unbewegt. Er vermutete, dass ihm der frisch ernannte CMO der _Enterprise_ noch immer nicht verziehen hatte, dass er den Captain während der _Narada-_Mission auf Delta Vega ausgesetzt hatte. Die Menschen bezeichneten ein solches Verhalten wohl als ‚nachtragend'. Unlogisch, da seine damalige Entscheidung den Captain und nicht den CMO betroffen hatte und dieser nun nachtragender wirkte als der Captain selbst. Trotzdem überraschte ihn die offensichtliche Ablehnung Dr. McCoys, dessen Verhalten er selbst für menschliche Verhältnisse in den meisten Fällen als höchst unlogisch einstufte, keineswegs. Er würde nur darauf achten müssen, dass die Ablehnung des CMO nicht dessen Entscheidungen beeinflusste, sollte er einmal auf dessen ärztliches Können angewiesen sein, wofür eine Wahrscheinlichkeit von 99,98% sprach. Allerdings hielt er den CMO in dieser Hinsicht für integer genug, seinen ärztlichen Eid vor unlogisch-menschliche Animositäten zu stellen.

„Manövriertriebwerke, Mr. Sulu."

Die Stimme des Captains füllte die Brücke, wie sie es bereits während des _Narada_-Zwischenfalls getan hatte und einen kurzen Moment lang verspürte er einen irrationalen Anflug von Zufriedenheit, bevor er diese Emotion unterdrückte.

„Die Triebwerke sind bereit."

„Bringen Sie uns raus."

„Aye, aye, Captain!"

Er vernahm, wie Sulu den Antrieb der _Enterprise_ aktivierte, spürte den kaum merklichen Ruck, der dabei durch das Schiff ging. Nur 12,68 Sekunden später hatte das Flagschiff der Sternenflotte auf dem Weg zu seiner nächsten Mission den Raumhafen und nur weitere 9,43 Sekunden später den Orbit der Erde verlassen.

„Maximum Warp, Mr. Sulu."

„Aye, Captain."

Er konnte spüren, wie das Schiff beschleunigte. Ein Blick über seine Schulter auf den großen Schirm bestätigte ihm diesen Eindruck auch visuell. Sein Blick glitt kurz weiter zum Kapitänssessel, auf dem der Captain inzwischen wieder Platz genommen hatte und mit vor Zufriedenheit blitzenden Augen und einem breiten Lächeln ebenfalls auf den großen Schirm starrte. Kurz erinnerte er sich an das Gespräch mit seinem älteren Ich im Hangar des Sternenflottenstützpunktes und konnte sich des Gedankens nicht erwehren, dass der andere Spock womöglich recht gehabt hatte, als er meinte, dass sein Platz hier auf der _Enterprise_ sei und er die Möglichkeiten, die sich ihm hier eröffnen würden, nutzen sollte.

Einen winzigen Moment länger noch verweilte er bei dem Anblick des strahlenden Captain Kirk.

Dann aber wandte er sich wieder um und richtete für die nächsten 7,89 Stunden seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf seine wissenschaftlichen Instrumente.

* * *

Eine Mischung aus Ungläubigkeit, Staunen, Euphorie und Stolz gab ihm beinahe das Gefühl zu fliegen, als er die Gänge der _Enterprise_ entlang ging.

Sein Schiff.

Ein Adrenalinkick, der besser war als Motorradfahren, besser, als sich eine Klippe hinunter zu stürzen, sogar besser als Sex.

Immer wieder begegnete er Mitgliedern seiner neuen Crew, die ihn respektvoll grüßten und die er mit einem Lächeln und einer nachlässigen Geste zurückgrüßte.

Er hatte das Gefühl, vor Zufriedenheit und Selbstvertrauen platzen zu können.

James Tiberius Kirk.

Der jüngste Sternenflotten-Kapitän aller Zeiten.

Captain des Sternenflotten-Flagschiffs.

‚_Vier Jahre? Ich schaffe es in drei.'_

Seine eigenen Worte an Admiral Pike waren ihm noch genauso präsent, als wäre keine Zeit seit damals vergangen. Und hatte er seine eigene Vorhersage nicht sogar noch übertroffen? Sein Vertrauen in die eigenen Fähigkeiten, darin, im richtigen Moment genau die richtigen Entscheidungen treffen zu können und im richtigen Moment zu wissen, auf wen er sich verlassen konnte in Verbindung mit der richtigen Gelegenheit, seine Fähigkeiten unter Beweis zu stellen, hatten ihn soweit gebracht.

Und jetzt war er hier – auf der _Enterprise._

Als Captain.

Und sicherlich mit der besten Crew, die sich ein Captain nur wünschen konnte.

Jedes einzelne Mitglied seiner Crew war auf seinem Gebiet außergewöhnlich. Uhura, Sulu, Chekov, Scotty – die brillantesten Köpfe der Akademie und darüber hinaus seit ihrer gemeinsamen Mission gegen Nero seine Freunde, denen er jederzeit sein Leben anvertrauen würde. Und natürlich Pille, sein bester Freund, der ihn – auch wenn er ihn und seine Hyposprays mehr als einmal bereits verflucht hatte – besser als jeder andere kannte und in dessen medizinischen Fähigkeiten er vollstes Vertrauen hatte. Und er kannte sich gut genug, um realistisch einschätzen zu können, dass er diese Fähigkeiten in den nächsten Jahren mehr als einmal brauchen würde.

Aber der beste Moment des Tages war tatsächlich der gewesen, als sich kurz vor ihrem Start der Turbolift geöffnet und Spock die Brücke betreten hatte. Er war sich nicht sicher gewesen, dass Spock kommen würde. Auch, wenn er ihn immer und immer wieder bei Admiral Pike angefordert hatte, nachdem ihm bekannt gegeben worden war, dass er die _Enterprise_ befehligen würde. Aber Pike hatte ihm jedesmal gesagt, dass er die Entscheidung, ob Spock als Erster Offizier und Wissenschaftsoffizier unter seinem Kommando auf der _Enterprise_ würde dienen wollen oder angesichts der Zerstörung Vulkans lieber beim Aufbau einer neuen vulkanischen Kolonie helfen wollte, Spock selbst überlassen würde. Also hatte er angefangen, Spock direkt mit Nachrichten zu bombardieren, hatte höflich gebeten, versucht seinen Charme spielen zu lassen, befohlen und am Ende sogar ein wenig gebettelt – und hatte nie eine Antwort des Halbvulkaniers erhalten. Eine Tatsache, die Pille jedesmal auf die Palme gebracht hatte. ‚Grünblütiger Bastard' und ‚spitzohriger Kobold' war da noch das Netteste gewesen, was Pille zu Spock eingefallen war. Und mehr als einmal hatte Pille ihn dazu überreden wollen, einen anderen Ersten Offizier zu ernennen, anstatt auf Spock zu warten. Aber er war stur geblieben und hatte die Stelle seines Ersten Offiziers bis zur letzten Sekunde unbesetzt gehalten.

Und dann – hatten sich die Türen des Turbolifts buchstäblich im letzten Moment doch noch geöffnet und Spock – war einfach da gewesen. Und er hatte kein Problem damit sich selbst gegenüber zuzugeben, dass er erleichtert darüber gewesen war. Denn im Grunde – hätte er in dieser Sache keinen Plan B gehabt.

‚_Da Sie noch keinen Ersten Offizier ernannt haben, möchte ich hiermit dafür meine Bewerbung einreichen. Falls gewünscht könnte ich auch Zeugnisse über meinen Charakter vorlegen.'_

Konnte man da nicht sogar einen Hauch Humor heraushören? Er war sich noch nicht sicher, hatte sich aber fest vorgenommen herauszufinden, ob Spock tatsächlich so etwas besaß – Humor. Immerhin hatten sie ja nun Zeit, sich besser kennen zu lernen – da würde sich sicherlich die Gelegenheit ergeben, genau das herauszufinden.

Zugegeben, er und Spock hatten nicht gerade einen Traumstart miteinander gehabt.

Erst der _Kobayashi Maru_-Zwischenfall.

Dann der Delta Vega-Zwischenfall.

Und dann der Zwischenfall auf der Brücke, als Spock ihn beinahe zu Tode gewürgt hatte.

Er hatte noch immer ein schlechtes Gewissen wenn er daran dachte, was er Spock in diesem Moment alles an den Kopf geworfen hatte und hatte fest vor, sich bei nächster Gelegenheit zu entschuldigen. Auch wenn es notwendig gewesen war und er schon immer gut darin gewesen war, das Notwendige zu tun. Aber auch, wenn er die Notwendigkeit hatte einsehen können – es war nicht fair gewesen auf jemanden verbal einzuprügeln, der gerade seinen Heimatplaneten, den Großteil seines Volkes und seine Mutter verloren hatte, um diesem eine emotionale Reaktion zu entlocken.

Aber wie hieß es so schön – der Zweck heiligt die Mittel?

Wahrscheinlich konnte er von Glück reden, dass Spock zu Hälfte Vulkanier war und genau das mit seinem logischen Verstand eingesehen zu haben schien. Denn Spock schien offensichtlich nicht nachtragend zu sein.

Was auch gut so war – denn sonst hätte die Erde am Ende vielleicht Vulkans Schicksal doch noch geteilt.

Auch wenn es ihm ab und an Spaß machte, so zu tun – er war kein Idiot. Er wusste ganz genau, dass er es ohne Spock nicht geschafft hätte, Nero aufzuhalten. Er hätte es ohne Spock auch nicht geschafft Pike zu befreien. Und er hätte es auch nicht geschafft, die _Narada_ zu zerstören. Und was ihn immer noch ungläubig aber nichts desto trotz mit einem breiten Grinsen den Kopf schütteln ließ, war die Art und Weise, _wie_ diese Zusammenarbeit schließlich doch noch funktioniert hatte, nachdem sie beschlossen hatten, gemeinsam am selben Strang zu ziehen. Dass er vom ersten Moment an gewusst hatte – trotz ihres schlechten Starts – dass er sich zu 1000% auf Spock verlassen konnte. Dass er ihm vertrauen konnte. Sie hatten reibungslos zusammen funktioniert wie ein von Scotty gebauter Warpantrieb.

Auf der _Narada._

Während des nachfolgenden Gefechts_. _

Und er hätte es niemandem gegenüber jemals zugegeben – aber Spocks Nicken, Spocks Zustimmung im Moment ihres Sieges hatte ihm mehr bedeutet als der Orden, der ihm ein paar Tage später verliehen worden war.

Er wusste einfach, dass das hier mit ihm und Spock tatsächlich etwas Großes, Einzigartiges werden konnte. Dass sie ein perfektes Team werden konnten. Und dass sie beide zusammen Dinge würden vollbringen können, an denen andere scheiterten. Er hatte dieses Bauchgefühl. Und er hatte gelernt, diesem Bauchgefühl zu vertrauen.

Und trotzdem war da noch etwas anderes.

Seit seiner Begegnung mit Spocks älterem Ich auf Delta Vega und der Gedankenverschmelzung, die der ältere Spock mit ihm initiiert hatte, konnte er den Gedanken an die Freundschaft, die der ältere Spock mit dem anderen Jim Kirk erlebt hatte, nicht mehr vollständig abschütteln. Die Erinnerungen an diese Freundschaft hatten sich lebhaft in seine Erinnerung gebrannt, obwohl es nicht seine waren.

Und er hatte es durch diese Verbindung gespürt.

Die Zuneigung des älteren Spock gegenüber dem anderen James Kirk.

Den Respekt.

Dieses aufrichtige Vertrauen und das Wissen, sich in jeder Situation blind auf den anderen verlassen zu können.

Ein ganzes Leben, das durch diese Freundschaft geprägt worden war wie durch keine andere Erfahrung.

Und genau das – wollte er für sich und ‚seinen' Spock auch.

Und der gemeinsame Kampf gegen Nero hatte ihm gezeigt, dass es möglich war.

Und wieder war es sein Bauchgefühl, das ihm jenseits jeden Zweifels die Sicherheit gab, dass es den Versuch und die Anstrengung wert sein würde – diese Freundschaft mit ‚seinem' Spock zu suchen, die der ältere Spock mit dem anderen Jim Kirk erlebt hatte.

Seine Schritte hatten ihn, ohne dass er das bewusst gesteuert hätte, direkt zu den Offiziersquartieren geführt. Und direkt vor Spocks Quartier, das direkt neben seinem eigenen lag, hielt er schließlich an.

Einen kurzen Moment lang zögerte er.

Doch dann zuckte er mit den Schultern.

Denn wenn er schon einmal hier war, konnte er die Gelegenheit auch gleich nutzen, um seinen Plan ‚Freunde-dich-mit-Spock-an' gleich einmal in die Tat umzusetzen. Und so betätigte er mit der rechten Hand den Türbuzzer. Und musste nicht lange warten, bis sich die Tür öffnete, um ihm Zutritt zu gewähren.

Sofort sah er Spock in der Mitte des Raumes stehen, die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt, während er einen Schritt nach vorne in den Raum hinein machte. Nur einen Moment später schloss sich in seinem Rücken die Tür.

Wenn Spock überrascht war ihn zu sehen, ließ er es sich zumindest – ganz Halbvulkanier, der er war – nicht anmerken.

„Guten Abend, Captain."

Unwillkürlich schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Jim."

Eine erhobene Augenbraue war Spocks einzige Antwort und innerlich seufzte er auf.

„Kommen Sie schon, Spock. Wir sind nicht im Dienst. Diese Förmlichkeiten sind wirklich nicht nötig."

„Sir, die ‚Förmlichkeiten', wie Sie sie zu nennen belieben, dienen der Aufrechterhaltung der Distanz und damit des Respekts in einer hierarchisch aufgebauten Befehlskette und…"

„Auf der _Narada_ waren Sie auch nicht so förmlich."

Wenn es Spock gestört hatte, dass er ihn unterbrochen hatte, konnte er auch dies perfekt verbergen. Stattdessen schien sich Spock noch ein wenig gerader zu halten, falls dies überhaupt noch möglich war.

„Mein damaliger Bruch mit den Regularien erfolgte in einer Situation, in der ich emotional kompromittiert war. Seien Sie versichert, dass dies nicht länger der Fall ist. Sie sind Captain dieses Schiffes und verdienen jeden Ihnen gebührenden Respekt."

Dieses Mal drang das Seufzen nach außen. War es tatsächlich erst knapp zwei Wochen her, dass er mit Spock an seiner Seite die Erde gerettet hatte? Und hatte er nicht gemeint, da bereits den Beginn einer gewissen Vertrautheit gespürt zu haben? Hatte er sich so sehr geirrt?

„Spock – was ist Ihre Aufgabe als Erster Offizier?"

Einen winzigen Moment lang zögerte Spock mit der Antwort und hätte er es nicht besser gewusst, hätte er vermutet, dass Spock durch seine Frage überrascht war. Aber dann antwortete Spock wie er es vermutet hatte – umfänglich und mit diesem lehrerhaften Unterton, mit dem er das erste Mal während seiner Anhörung wegen des _Kobayashi Maru_ Programms konfrontiert worden war.

„Die Aufgabe eines Ersten Offiziers ist es, den Kapitän eines Sternenflottenschiffs in jeder erdenklichen Weise zu unterstützen. Er hat ihm mit Rat zur Seite zu stehen, sollte der Kapitän dies wünschen und diesen ebenso auf mögliche Fehler aufmerksam machen. Der Erste Offizier ist für das Wohlergehen des Kapitäns verantwortlich und hat diesen vor Gefahren jeglicher Art zu schützen. Auf gefährlichen Missionen …"

„Das reicht bereits, danke, Spock."

Dieses Mal war er sich fast sicher, dass Spock zumindest einen Hauch von Irritation zeigte, als er ihn zum zweiten Mal unterbrach, auch wenn er nicht wusste, woher er diese Sicherheit nahm, denn dem stoischen Gesicht des Halbvulkaniers war nichts anzumerken. Vermutlich war es der Ausdruck in Spocks Augen.

„Sie sagen also, der Erste Offizier ist für das Wohlergehen des Captains verantwortlich."

„Das ist korrekt, Sir."

Er trat einen Schritt näher auf den Halbvulkanier zu.

„Dann hören Sie mir jetzt gut zu, Spock. Denn ich fühle mich ganz und gar nicht wohl dabei, wenn Sie mich außerhalb der Dienstzeiten ‚Captain' oder ‚Sir' nennen. Um ehrlich zu sein, fühle ich mich dabei sogar äußerst unwohl. Also kommen Sie Ihren Pflichten als Erster Offizier nach und sorgen Sie dafür, dass ich mich wohl fühle, indem Sie mich Jim nennen."

„Captain, ich glaube nicht, dass Ihre Interpretation…"

„Verdammt Spock – haben Sie vergessen, was wir in den letzten zwei Wochen miteinander erlebt und durchgemacht haben? Trotz unserer Startschwierigkeiten miteinander haben wir uns zusammengerauft, Nero besiegt und die Erde gerettet. Ich hatte den Eindruck, dass uns das irgendwie verbinden sollte. Also kommen Sie mir hier nicht mit irgendwelchen Interpretationen von Sternenflottenvorschriften."

Er ignorierte die Tatsache, dass er diese Vorschriften selbst zur Sprache gebracht hatte, ebenso wie Spocks Versuch, ihm sicherlich genau dies entgegen zu halten und fuhr stattdessen fort, indem er eine Hand hob und den Halbvulkanier vor ihm auf diese Weise zum Schweigen brachte.

„Alles, worum ich Sie bitte ist, dass Sie mich Jim nennen – zumindest in der Zeit, in der wir nicht im Dienst sind. Und es ist eine Bitte, Spock, kein Befehl. Aber ... es würde mir viel bedeuten."

Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Spock die Unsicherheit in seiner Stimme am Ende seiner kleinen Rede entgangen war. Immerhin war er James T. Kirk. Und James T. Kirk war nicht unsicher oder nervös. Nie und unter keinen Umständen. Und doch schaffte es dieser verdammte Halbvulkanier, ihn auf eine Art und Weise zu verunsichern, wie es bisher noch niemand geschafft hatte. Und er verstand nicht wieso.

Unwillkürlich streckte er seinen Rücken ein wenig gerader durch, während sein Blick auf der hochgewachsenen, schlanken Gestalt seines dunkelhaarigen Ersten Offiziers ruhte, die nur eine kurze Distanz von ihm entfernt stand, noch immer gerade aufgerichtet, noch immer die Hände auf dem Rücken verschränkt – und schwieg.

Und es war dieses Schweigen, das ihn nervös machte.

Dieses Warten auf eine Antwort, auf eine Reaktion.

Und dieser dumpfe Gedanke, dass es ihm nicht egal war, wie diese Reaktion ausfallen würde.

Unwillkürlich sah er sich an eine andere Situation erinnert – an Spock, dessen Blick er nach der Zerstörung der _Narada_ und der Rettung der _Enterprise_ gesucht und der ihm kurz anerkennend zugenickt hatte. Er erinnerte sich an das Gefühl des Triumphes, das dieses Nicken in ihm ausgelöst hatte und das anders war als die Erleichterung nur wenige Momente zuvor, als er begriffen hatte, dass es vorbei war – und sie gewonnen hatten. Diese anerkennende Geste Spocks war ihm wichtig gewesen. Genauso, wie es ihm jetzt wichtig war, dass Spock ihn beim Vornamen nannte. Weil Spocks Meinung für ihn zählte. Und diese Erkenntnis – traf ihn ein wenig überraschend. Denn bisher hatte er immer viel auf seine Unabhängigkeit gegeben. Er hatte stets das getan, was er für richtig gehalten hatte, meist ohne sich um die Konsequenzen zu scheren und stets ohne auch nur einen Penny dafür zu geben, was andere dachten. Nicht einmal Pille hatte es in den letzten drei Jahren geschafft, einen ausreichend großen Einfluss auf ihn auszuüben, um an dieser Einstellung viel zu ändern. Er wusste, dass Pille zu ihm stehen würde, egal was er tat. Wie Spock es innerhalb weniger Tage geschafft hatte, dieses Selbstverständnis auf den Kopf zu stellen, wusste er nicht. Und trotzdem wusste er jenseits jeden Zweifels, dass es so war – Spocks Meinung zählte.

Und deshalb stand er jetzt hier, die Augen immer noch auf Spocks dunkelbraune Gegenstücke fixiert, und wartete. Wartete darauf, dass Spock auf seine Bitte, ihn beim Vornamen zu nennen, reagierte. Und schließlich – neigte Spock den Kopf in einer kaum merklichen Geste leicht nach rechts.

„Wie Sie wünschen – Jim."

Er spürte, wie er ein wenig zusammensackte, als die Spannung, die er unbewusst aufgebaut haben musste, seinen Körper verließ.

Und dann – konnte er nicht anders als vor Erleichterung und Freude breit zu grinsen. Und aus dieser fröhlich-erleichterten Laune heraus überbrückte er die letzte Distanz zu Spock und schlug diesem freundschaftlich gegen den Oberarm, wie er es bereits getan hatte, als Spock ihm seine Zusammenarbeit gegen Nero angeboten hatte.

Und ohne weiter auf Spocks Reaktion zu achten, nutzte er diesen Moment, sich das erste Mal in Spocks Quartier umzusehen. Und das erste Mal nahm er auch wirklich bewusst die Temperatur wahr, die deutlich über dem schiffsüblichen Durchschnitt liegen musste. Weniger überraschend war, dass Spocks Quartier nur wenig persönliche Dinge zu enthalten schien. In einer Ecke sah er einige Kerzen stehen und vermutete, dass Spock diese zur Meditation benötigte. Neben diesen Kerzen konnte er nur die Fotografie einer – definitiv menschlichen – Frau mit dunklen, warmen Augen und braunem Haar als einzige persönliche Note seines Ersten Offiziers entdecken. Er vermutete, dass die Frau auf dem Foto Spocks Mutter war, schluckte die entsprechende Frage aber hinunter. Möglicherweise war er nicht der Meister des Taktgefühls – aber in diesem Fall sah selbst er ein, dass seine Neugier hier fehl am Platz war.

Stattdessen versuchte er das Gespräch, das während seiner Inspektion von Spocks Quartier verstummt war, in eine andere Richtung zu lenken.

„Warum haben Sie kein Quartier zusammen mit Lieutenant Uhura bezogen, Spock?"

Er hatte sich während seiner Frage wieder zu Spock ungewandt, der, wie er leicht amüsiert feststellte, noch immer an exakt derselben Stelle stand wie zuvor und ihn zu beobachten schien. In der exakt selben Haltung – gerade aufgerichtet, Hände auf dem Rücken verschränkt. Erst auf seine Frage hin kam ein wenig Leben in den Halbvulkanier. Dass Spocks rechte Augenbraue bei seiner – ebenfalls nicht unbedingt taktvollen Frage – wieder die Flucht nach oben angetreten hatte, überraschte ihn schon gar nicht mehr.

„Ich bevorzuge meine Privatsphäre."

Einen Moment lang starrte er Spock an. Dann schüttelte er ungläubig den Kopf und lehnte sich ein wenig nach vorne, die Augen unverwandt auf den Halbvulkanier gerichtet.

„Warten Sie, Spock. Sie sind mit der attraktivsten Frau der gesamten Sternenflotte zusammen – eine Tatsache, um die sie so ziemlich jeder Mann hier auf dem Schiff beneidet – und Sie teilen sich kein Quartier mit ihr, weil Sie _Ihre Privatsphäre brauchen_? Wo steckt da die Logik?"

Spocks Gesicht war nicht die geringste Regung anzusehen, als er erwiderte:

„Ich würde es bevorzugen, _Jim_, meine Beziehung zu Lieutenant Uhura nicht mit Ihnen zu diskutieren."

Innerlich verfluchte er sich nicht zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben für seine große, vorschnelle Klappe. Immerhin wusste er doch, dass Vulkanier im Allgemeinen nicht sehr mitteilungsbedürftig waren, was ihr Privatleben anging. Und dass Spock darin keine Ausnahme darstellte, insbesondere wenn es um Uhura ging, hatte ihm Spock doch bereits schon einmal deutlich gemacht – kurz bevor sie auf die _Narada_ gebeamt waren. Und so hob er abwehrend beide Hände.

„Schon gut, Spock, ich habe verstanden. Tut mir leid, wenn ich Sie gekränkt habe."

„Gekränkt zu sein ist eine menschliche Emotion. Seien Sie versichert, dass ich nicht gekränkt bin."

Er konnte nicht anders als Spock anzugrinsen und nahm die Hände wieder nach unten.

„Dann ist es ja gut."

Einen winzigen Moment lang war es still, bis es diesmal Spock war, der diese Stille unterbrach.

„Gibt es einen bestimmten Grund, warum Sie mich in meinem Quartier aufgesucht haben, Jim?"

Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine Laune jedesmal, wenn Spock ihn tatsächlich bei seinem Vornamen nannte, noch ein wenig mehr Auftrieb bekam. Und so erlaubte er seinem Grinsen ein wenig ins Kumpelhafte abzudriften, als er erwiderte:

„Eigentlich bin ich nur so durch die Gänge gewandert und habe mich plötzlich vor Ihrer Tür wiedergefunden. Und da dachte ich – hey, wenn ich schon mal hier bin, kann ich auch kurz vorbeischauen und meinen frisch gebackenen Ersten Offizier willkommen heißen. Und vielleicht ergibt sich sogar eine Möglichkeit ihm zu sagen, dass ich wirklich froh bin, dass er sich dazu entschlossen hat, sich meiner Crew anzuschließen."

Wieder die erhobene Augenbraue.

„Ich verstehe."

„Und jetzt, wo ich hier war und alles gesagt habe, was ich sagen wollte – werde ich Sie wohl besser wieder alleine lassen. Sicher müssen Sie noch … meditieren oder was auch immer."

Die Augenbraue hob sich noch ein wenig höher, doch ansonsten blieb der Halbvulkanier diesmal stumm.

Sein Grinsen vertiefte sich und zufrieden mit sich und dem Gang der letzten Minuten ging er zu der Tür, um Spocks Quartier wieder zu verlassen. Doch bevor er den Türöffner betätigte, drehte er sich doch noch einmal um, das Lächeln beinahe vollständig einem ernsteren Gesichtsausdruck gewichen.

„Ich bin wirklich froh, dass Sie hier sind, Spock. Und ich freue mich auf die Zusammenarbeit mit Ihnen."

Und wieder hatte er den Eindruck, als hätten seine Worte Spock überrascht. Doch bevor er diesem Gedanken weiter hätte nachhängen können, sah er, wie Spocks Augenbraue zurück an ihren Platz rutschte und dieser stattdessen den Kopf in einer zustimmenden Geste neigte, die ihm erneut ein Gefühl des Triumphes durch die Adern jagte.

„Auch ich muss zugeben, dass es keine schwierige Entscheidung war, den Posten als Erster Offizier am Bord der _Enterprise_ anzunehmen."

Und ihm – klappte buchstäblich der Unterkiefer nach unten, bevor er seine Sprache wieder fand.

„Dafür haben Sie aber verdammt lange gezögert, mir Ihre Entscheidung mitzuteilen."

Und in diesem Moment – hätte er schwören können, dass er zumindest für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde ein amüsiertes Glitzern in den dunklen Augen des Halbvulkaniers wahrgenommen hatte.

„Ich dachte, es wäre sicherlich eine lohnende Erfahrung für Sie, sich ein wenig in Geduld üben zu müssen."

Er konnte nicht anders als Spock anzustarren.

Und dann – musste er lachen.

„Ich muss schon sagen, Spock – für einen ach so beherrschten Vulkanier haben Sie es ganz schön faustdick hinter den Ohren. Ich werde mich vor Ihnen in acht nehmen müssen."

Und mit diesen Worten drehte er sich gutgelaunt endgültig zur Tür um und betätigte den Türöffner, nur um wenige Augenblicke später durch die geöffnete Tür auf den Gang hinaus zu treten. Noch immer leise lachend und ungläubig den Kopf schüttelnd hörte er, wie die Tür sich hinter ihm wieder schloss.

Doch als er sich gerade auf den Weg zu seinem eigenen Quartier machen wollte, kam ihm plötzlich noch eine Idee, die ihn mitten in der Bewegung wieder innehalten ließ. Schnell drehte er sich noch einmal um und betätigte, ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, erneut den Türbuzzer.

Nur wenige Momente später öffnete sich die Tür von Neuem.

„Haben Sie etwas vergessen, Jim?"

Mit verschränkten Armen lehnte er sich, noch immer leicht grinsend, in den Türrahmen.

„Im Gegenteil, Spock. Ich hatte eine Idee."

Wieder die Augenbraue. Aber dieses Mal bildete er sich ein, ein wenig Neugier hinter der Bewegung erkennen zu können.

„Da Sie erneut den Weg in mein Quartier gefunden haben, gehe ich davon aus, dass Sie mich über diese Idee in Kenntnis setzen möchten. Ist diese Annahme korrekt?"

Wieder konnte er nicht verhindern, dass sich sein Grinsen vertiefte.

„Diese Annahme ist korrekt, Spock."

Der Halbvulkanier blieb stumm, wartete offensichtlich darauf, dass er fortfuhr.

„Naja, ich dachte mir, dass man als Captain und Erster Offizier sicherlich jede Menge zu besprechen hat. Sie wissen schon – das ganze offizielle Zeug und so. Probleme an Bord, Planungen von Missionen, organisatorische Fragen, das ganze trockene Blabla eben."

Wieder die erhobene Augenbraue. Und wieder meinte er, eine leicht amüsierte Note in der Bewegung ausmachen zu können.

„Ich vermute, Sie liegen richtig mit dem, wie Sie es auszudrücken belieben, ‚ganzen trockenen Blabla'."

Er ließ sich von Spocks Einwurf nicht beirren.

„Eben. Und da dachte ich – warum dieses trockene Blabla nicht so angenehm wie möglich gestalten? Wir könnten uns abends nach Schichtende in meinem Quartier oder Ihrem Quartier oder von mir aus auch in der Offiziersmesse zusammen setzen, einen – was trinken Vulkanier eigentlich? – Tee? – also einen Tee trinken und das ganze in entspannter Atmosphäre diskutieren und besprechen. Was halten Sie davon?"

Einen Augenblick blieb es still, während Spock sich seinen Vorschlag offensichtlich durch den Kopf gehen ließ. Und wieder stellte er irritiert einen Hauch derselben Anspannung bei sich fest wie zuvor, als er auf Spocks Reaktion auf seine Bitte, ihn beim Vornamen zu nennen, gewartet hatte. Er musste unbedingt dahinter kommen, warum dieser Halbvulkanier es schaffte, ihn so nervös zu machen.

„Ich denke Ihr Vorschlag ist … akzeptabel, Jim."

Und wieder – atmete er buchstäblich ein wenig auf. Denn mit ‚akzeptabel' konnte er leben.

„Gut, dann sind wir uns ja einig."

Dieses Mal verzichtete er darauf, Spock wieder freundschaftlich gegen den Oberarm zu schlagen, insbesondere weil er dafür erneut in dessen Quartier hätte hineingehen müssen, was ihm zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt etwas übertrieben vorgekommen wäre. Und so grinste er Spock lediglich noch einmal an.

„Gute Nacht, Spock."

Wieder das leichte Neigen des Kopfes.

„Gute Nacht, Jim."

Und dann – trat er wieder einen Schritt zurück, hinaus auf den Gang. Nur einen Moment später hatte sich die Tür endgültig erneut zwischen ihn und Spock geschoben. Einen winzigen Moment lang betrachtete er noch die verschlossene Tür, dann drehte er sich schwungvoll um und ging, zufrieden mit sich und dem Rest der Welt, die wenigen Meter zu seinem eigenen Quartier.

Und erst, als er den Eingangscode für sein Quartier eingab merkte er, dass er irgendwann angefangen haben musste, _Row row row your boat_ zu pfeifen.


	3. Friend - Teil II

**Friend – Teil II**

Exakt 326,93 Meter Fußweg lagen zwischen der Offiziersmesse und seinem Quartier, den Höhenunterschied von drei Decks nicht mitgerechnet. Jeder einzelne Meter dieser Strecke war ihm inzwischen bestens vertraut, nachdem er bereits den siebten Abend in Folge genau diese Strecke zurück legte, um sich zum Meditieren und Schlafen in sein Quartier zurück zu ziehen. An drei dieser Abende hatte Jim ihn begleitet, nachdem sie ihre allabendliche Besprechung beendet hatten. An vier dieser Abende hatte Jim – wie auch heute – noch ein wenig in der Offiziersmesse verweilen wollen, um sich mit den anderen Mitgliedern der Crew zu unterhalten.

Jim und er hatten sich darauf verständigt, ihre abendlichen Treffen bis auf weiteres in der Offiziersmesse abzuhalten. Man hätte die Offiziersmesse wohl als ‚neutralen Boden' bezeichnen können. Und auch, wenn in der Offiziersmesse immer reger Betrieb herrschte, hatten sie doch eine Ecke gefunden, in der sie die notwendigen Informationen in relativer Ruhe miteinander austauschen konnten. Dies und die Tatsache, dass sich offensichtlich kein Mitglied der Crew traute, den Captain und seinen Ersten Offizier bei ihren Gesprächen zu stören, hatten es Jim und ihm schließlich einfach gemacht, ihr abendliches Gespräch als festes Ritual zu etablieren.

Und auf eine Art und Weise, die er noch nicht ganz verstanden hatte, waren diese Gespräche – faszinierend.

Obwohl sich ihre Gespräche ausschließlich um Belange des Schiffs, der Crew oder ihre Mission drehten, gaben sie ihm doch erstaunliche Einblicke in die Art und Weise, wie Jim dachte und argumentierte. Insbesondere die unbestreitbare Intelligenz Jims gepaart mit dessen unorthodoxen Denkweise, die nicht selten auf den ersten Blick jede Logik vermissen ließ, enthielt für ihn einen Widerspruch, der seine wissenschaftliche Neugierde anstachelte. Er konnte nie voraussehen, in welche Richtung Jims Gedanken gehen würden. Seine Ansichten und Vorschläge waren oftmals so unkonventionell, dass er die eigentliche Absicht dahinter nur aufgrund Jims weiterführenden Erklärungen verstand. Nicht selten tat Jim genau das Gegenteil von dem, was er erwartet hatte oder gleichbedeutend – das Gegenteil von dem was logisch gewesen wäre. Und das Erstaunliche bei der Sache war – nicht selten führte Jims Weg nicht nur zum Ziel sondern sogar noch darüber hinaus.

Und trotzdem war Jim bisher immer offen für seine Gegenvorschläge, Bedenken und Argumente gewesen. Und mehr als einmal hatte Jim seine eigene Meinung anhand seiner Fakten revidiert. Oder – noch erstaunlicher – ihre beiden Vorschläge miteinander kombiniert, so dass am Ende ihrer Diskussion eine Lösung herausgekommen war, die ihn ein ums andere Mal in ihrer Perfektion oder Effizienz überrascht hatte.

An den letzten sieben Abenden hatte er zwei wesentliche Dinge gelernt.

Erstens – um Captain James T. Kirk und dessen Denkweise verstehen zu wollen, durfte er nicht streng in den Richtlinien der Logik denken. Eine Erkenntnis, die ihn gleichzeitig verwirrt aber auch fasziniert hatte und eine neue Herausforderung darstellte.

Zweitens – Jim achtete die Belange seines Schiffes und das Wohlergehen seiner Crew ohne Zweifel hoch. Jede Entscheidung, die er traf, jede Idee, die er entwickelte, diente immer und zu jedem Zeitpunkt dem Zweck, das bestmögliche Ergebnis für Schiff und Crew zu erzielen. Und es war diese offensichtliche Fürsorge, die ihn am meisten beeindruckte. Denn wenn er sich zurück erinnerte an den Kadetten, der vor nicht einmal drei Wochen das _Kobayashi Maru_ Programm manipuliert hatte – war diese Entwicklung Jims nicht unbedingt zu erwarten, wenn auch nicht – wie er zugeben musste – völlig ausgeschlossen gewesen.

Er war Wissenschaftler.

Und Jim in seiner Gesamtheit war für ihn ein Rätsel, das es zu lösen galt.

Ein Rätsel, das die Zeit und Energie, die man aufbringen musste, um ihm auf den Grund zu gehen, auch lohnen würde. Darin war er sich absolut sicher, ohne genau zu wissen, woher er diese Sicherheit nahm.

Inzwischen hatte er sich auch daran gewöhnt, Jim außerhalb ihrer Dienstzeiten beim Vornamen zu nennen. Er hatte zugeben müssen, dass Jims Argumentation nicht jede Logik hatte vermissen lassen, als dieser sich auf ihren gemeinsamen Kampf gegen Nero berufen hatte. Sein Verständnis von militärischer Befehlshierarchie hatte es trotzdem geboten, Jims Angebot in Frage zu stellen, um diesem die Möglichkeit zu geben, sein Angebot unter diesem Aspekt noch einmal zu überdenken. Es hatte ihn trotzdem nicht überrascht, dass Jim auf seinem Angebot beharrt hatte. Er glaubte, inzwischen menschliche Emotionen ausreichend deuten und analysieren zu können um zu erkennen, dass Jims Argument von der verbindenden Wirkung eines gemeinsamen Kampfes zumindest im Rahmen des menschlichen Miteinanders eine gewisse Berechtigung hatte. Die Idee, die dahinter steckte, war für ihn nachvollziehbar. Und es war offensichtlich gewesen, dass Jim dieser Geste eine gewisse Bedeutung beigemessen hatte. So hatte er beschlossen, Jims Bitte nachzukommen, nachdem er kalkuliert hatte, dass ein negativer Effekt außerhalb der Dienstzeiten nicht zu erwarten war.

Trotzdem hatte er darauf bestanden, den neutralen Boden der Offiziersmesse für den Beginn ihrer Zusammenarbeit zu wählen. Eine Entscheidung, die aus seiner Sicht logisch gewesen war.

Zwar hatten sie gegen Nero bewiesen, dass sie in der Lage waren, effektiv und erfolgreich zusammen zu arbeiten. Sie hatten sogar gezeigt, dass sie anfängliche Meinungsverschiedenheiten und daraus resultierende Eindrücke und Vorurteile hatten überwinden können. Und dass sie beide gewillt waren, diese Zusammenarbeit in Zukunft zu vertiefen. Aber auch, wenn sie im Angesicht des Todes und der Zerstörung zweier Welten eine Basis gefunden hatten, auf der sie miteinander hatten arbeiten können, war dieses erste gegenseitige Verständnis doch aus einer besonderen Drucksituation heraus entstanden, die seiner Meinung nach nicht ohne weiteres auf den Alltag an Bord der _Enterprise_ übertragbar war. Das Wissen, sich im Notfall aufeinander verlassen zu können und am selben Strang zu ziehen, entband sie nicht von der Notwendigkeit, sich erst einmal kennen lernen zu müssen. Insbesondere würde erst die nächste Zeit zeigen, ob ihre Arbeitsweisen tatsächlich miteinander kompatibel waren, ob sie eine Basis miteinander aufbauen konnten, von der aus zumindest ein reibungsloser Ablauf der Schiffsführung möglich sein würde. Und erst in zweiter Linie würde sich die Frage stellen, ob sie auch im Rahmen ihrer jeweiligen Persönlichkeiten so weit miteinander kompatibel waren, dass eventuell eine freundschaftliche Entwicklung ihrer Beziehung, so wie sie sein älteres Ich mit Jims anderem Ich gepflegt hatte, möglich war.

Er hatte einige Nächte über die Frage meditiert, ob er ohne den Ratschlag seines älteren Ichs Jims Angebot, als Erster Offizier mit ihm auf die _Enterprise_ zurückzukehren, überhaupt angenommen hätte. Oder ob er stattdessen auf der Erde geblieben wäre, um den vulkanischen Rat bei der Errichtung einer vulkanischen Kolonie zu unterstützen. Und zu seiner Überraschung hatte er feststellen müssen, dass er den Dienst unter Jim auf der _Enterprise_ wohl auch ohne die Einmischung seines älteren Ichs gewählt hätte. Doch nachdem er noch zwei weitere Tage über diese Frage meditiert hatte, war ihm klar geworden, dass der Dienst auf der _Enterprise _auch die logische Alternative gewesen war. Er war Wissenschaftler. Und als solcher gehörte er seinem eigenen Verständnis nach in den Weltraum. Dies galt umso mehr, als der vulkanische Rat die Bitte an die Sternenflotte herangetragen hatte, dass die _Enterprise_ bei ihrer ersten Mission den Planeten, den sein älteres Ich als mögliche neue Heimat der vulkanischen Kolonie vorgeschlagen hatte, auf dessen Kompatibilität mit den vulkanischen Bedürfnissen hin überprüfte. Das Sternenflottenkommando hatte zugestimmt, auch aufgrund der Tatsache, dass er als Wissenschaftsoffizier der _Enterprise_ die logische Wahl gewesen war, die notwendigen Experimente auf dem Planeten durchzuführen.

In den nächsten 7,36 Stunden würden sie Thoris XIV, den Planeten, den der andere Spock vorgeschlagen hatte, erreichen.

Dies war auch das Hauptthema ihres abendlichen Gesprächs gewesen.

Jim hatte ihm bereits am Anfang ihrer Mission versichert, dass er diese Mission im höchsten Maße ernst nehme und er sich alle Freiheiten bei der Verwendung von Ressourcen und dem Einsatz von Mensch und Material nehmen könne. Eine Versicherung, die er an diesem Abend noch einmal bestärkt hatte. Er hatte Jim daraufhin mitgeteilt, dass er diese Geste zu schätzen wisse und Jim des Weiteren darüber informiert, dass er selbst die Mission zu leiten beabsichtige. Außerdem hatte er Jim wissen lassen, zusätzlich zu der benötigten Ausrüstung einen Mitarbeiter seines wissenschaftlichen Teams sowie Mr. Giotto als Sicherheitsoffizier mitnehmen zu wollen und Jim hatte dem zugestimmt.

Doch als er das Thema schon als abgeschlossen betrachtet hatte, hatte Jim ihn erneut überrascht.

„_Ich komme übrigens auch mit."_

Er hatte versucht Jim von dessen Vorhaben abzubringen und hierzu auch die entsprechenden Sternenflottenvorschriften zitiert, wonach der Captain eines Sternenflottenschiffs nur in Ausnahmefällen an einer Außenmission teilnehmen sollte, insbesondere nur dann, wenn er im Rahmen der Außenmission über besondere Sachkunde verfügt oder es sich um eine diplomatische Mission handelt. Und mit unwiderlegbarer Logik hatte er Jim sodann erläutert, dass keiner dieser Gründe vorliegend gegeben war.

Doch Jim hatte ihn nur mit einem schiefen Lächeln angesehen und gemeint:

„_Kommen Sie schon, Spock. Wo bleibt da der Spaß?" _

Er selbst wiederum hatte daraufhin mit hochgezogener Augenbraue erwidert:

„_Spaß ist unlogisch, Jim. Hier geht es um die Einhaltung der Vorschriften und um Ihre Sicherheit."_

Und Jim – hatte gelacht. Und dann gemeint:

„_Was soll denn schon passieren? Wir beamen auf die Oberfläche, machen ein paar Scans, nehmen ein paar Proben, sehen uns ein wenig um und beamen wieder zur _Enterprise _zurück. Ich muss mir einfach mal wieder ein wenig die Füße vertreten, Spock. Etwas anderes sehen als die Brücke und die Offiziersmesse und die Flure der Enterprise. Wir sind jetzt seit sieben Tagen unterwegs und in diesen sieben Tagen ist nichts passiert. Ich langweile mich hier noch zu Tode."_

Diese Aussage war ihm nicht logisch erschienen und hatte ihn verwirrt.

„_Auch wenn ich kein Mediziner bin, bezweifle ich doch sehr stark, dass man sich zu Tode langweilen kann."_

Und Jim – hatte nur noch lauter gelacht.

„_Das ist nur ein Sprichwort, Spock. Und in meinem Fall bedeutet es, dass mir so langweilig ist, dass sogar eine unspektakuläre Außenmission wie die bevorstehende eine willkommene Abwechslung für mich ist."_

Und dann hatte sich Jim ein wenig zu ihm vorgebeugt und ihn wieder mit diesem schiefen Lächeln und übermütig blitzenden blauen Augen angesehen.

„_Und wenn es Sie beruhigt – Sie können ja auf mich aufpassen. Ich werde mich keine drei Schritte von Ihnen entfernen, wenn Sie das möchten."_

Kurz hatte er über Jims Vorschlag nachgedacht und seine Optionen abgewogen. Er kannte Jim inzwischen gut genug um zu wissen, dass seine Chancen, Jim die Teilnahme an der Mission auszureden bei 0,0001% lagen. Auf dessen Vorschlag einzugehen und ein wachsames Auge auf den Captain zu haben, war ihm vor diesem Hintergrund als seine beste Option erschienen. So hatte er schließlich den Kopf ein wenig nach rechts geneigt, ohne Jim hierbei aus den Augen zu lassen und gemeint:

„_Ihr Vorschlag ist akzeptabel, Jim. Sie werden sich an meiner Seite halten."_

Jim hatte sich daraufhin mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln wieder zurück gelehnt und gemeint:

„_Gut, dann sind wir uns ja einig."_

Und mit einem immer breiter werdenden Lächeln hatte er noch hinzu gefügt:

„_Was kann mir schon passieren, wenn Sie dabei sind."_

Er hatte seine noch immer erhobene Augenbraue wieder in ihre ursprüngliche Position gebracht und erwidert:

„_In der Tat."_

Und aus ihm bisher noch immer unerfindlichen Gründen – hatte Jim wieder angefangen laut zu lachen. Es hatte eine Weile gedauert, bis Jim sich soweit beruhigt hatte, dass sie die Einzelheiten der Mission am morgigen Tag hatten besprechen können.

Ihn trennten inzwischen nur noch 5,68 Meter von seinem Quartier, als er hinter sich plötzlich schnelle Schritte vernahm. Am Schuhwerk, der Schrittfrequenz sowie an der Lautstärke der Fußtritte erkannte er sofort, dass es sich um Nyota handelte, noch bevor diese in sein Sichtfeld gelangte. Er legte noch die letzten Meter bis zu seinem Quartier zurück, blieb dann vor seiner Tür stehen, drehte sich um, verschränkte die Hände auf dem Rücken und wartete. Und tatsächlich sah er nur 3,24 Sekunden später Nyota um die Ecke biegen und mit einem Lächeln auf ihn zukommen.

„Spock!"

„Nyota."

„Wie schön, dass du auf mich gewartet hast."

„Es gab keinen logischen Grund, dich zu ignorieren."

Lächelnd schüttelte Nyota den Kopf. Dann trat sie auf ihn zu, in seinen höchstpersönlichen Bereich hinein, so wie sie es jedesmal tat, wenn sie alleine waren und umfasste mit ihren Händen links und rechts sein Gesicht. Es hatte ihn Zeit gekostet, sich an diese intimen Berührungen Nyotas zu gewöhnen, die in aller Regel direkten Hautkontakt mit sich brachten. Als telepathisches Wesen, das auf Berührungen reagierte, hatte es ihn nicht wenig Überwindung gekostet, diese Berührungen Nyotas nicht nur zu dulden, sondern sich bei diesen Berührungen auch zu entspannen. Trotzdem gab es noch immer ein Maß an Intimität, das er nach wie vor mit Nyota nicht teilen konnte und auch immer wieder Momente, in denen er auch vor Nyotas arglosen Berührungen zurück schreckte. Doch in diesem Moment hatte er die Berührung kommen sehen und sich darauf einstellen können. Seine Schilde waren an Ort und Stelle und verhinderten so, dass er Nyotas Emotionen lesen konnte.

In relativer Entspannung konnte er Nyotas Gesicht betrachten, erfreute sich einmal mehr an dem ästhetischen Anblick.

„Ich habe gehört, dass du morgen zusammen mit einem Team auf die Oberfläche beamen wirst, um einige Scans zu machen."

„In der Tat."

Nyotas Lächeln wurde wärmer.

„Das ist so aufregend, Spock. Ich hoffe wirklich so sehr, dass du Glück hast und dieser Planet den verbliebenen Vulkaniern eine neue Heimat werden kann."

„Glück ist keine logische Größe, Nyota. Entweder kommen die Parameter des Planten in akzeptabler Abweichung den Parametern Vulkans nahe oder eben nicht. Das werde ich erst wissen, wenn ich meine Scans abgeschlossen, meine Proben der Flora und Fauna gesammelt und ausgewertet und meine Experimente durchgeführt habe."

„Jemandem Glück zu wünschen ist nur eine menschliche Redensart, um einer anderen Person gegenüber Anteilnahme an einer bestimmten Situation oder auch im Allgemeinen auszudrücken, Spock."

„Eine Redensart, die ich noch nie verstanden habe. Meiner Meinung nach gibt es ein Konstrukt wie ‚Glück' nicht. Alles basiert auf actio und reactio und den Gesetzen der Physik."

Nyotas Lächeln hatte nichts von seiner Wärme verloren.

„Wir sind eben ein unlogisches Volk, Spock."

„In der Tat."

„Und ich finde, dafür kommst du erstaunlich gut unter den Menschen zurecht."

Überrascht hob er seine linke Augenbraue.

„Welche Tatsachen lassen dich diese Schlussfolgerung ziehen?"

Nyotas Lächeln wurde noch ein wenig wärmer.

„Ich finde, dafür dass wir erst eine Woche an Bord der _Enterprise_ sind, hast du mit dem Captain schon erstaunliche Fortschritte erzielt. Gerade, wenn man bedenkt, dass euer Start nicht gerade unproblematisch war. Und auch die restliche Crew schätzt dich und deine Fähigkeiten mit freundlichem Respekt."

Einen Moment lang ließ er sich Nyotas Worte durch den Kopf gehen. Und musste zumindest zugeben, dass er sich nicht unwohl fühlte unter der vorwiegend menschlichen Besatzung der _Enterprise_. Auch wenn ihm nach wie vor manche menschliche Reaktion und mancher Wortwechsel ein Rätsel waren.

Er neigte leicht den Kopf nach rechts und ließ seine Augenbraue wieder an ihren Platz gleiten. Nyota imitierte sein leichtes Nicken, während sie noch immer lächelte. Dann schien sie das Thema wechseln zu wollen.

„Darf ich heute Nacht bei dir bleiben?"

Er konnte die Hoffnung erkennen, die in Nyotas Frage lag und dies ließ ihn mit seiner Antwort zögern.

Als er Jim gegenüber angegeben hatte seine Privatsphäre zu brauchen, hatte er genau dies gemeint. Er musste zugeben, dass es ihm nach wie vor einige Schwierigkeiten bereitete, eine ganze Nacht lang Nyotas Nähe und ihre beständige Berührung zu erdulden. Er hatte gelernt, nicht vor Nyotas Berührungen zurückzuschrecken und rechtzeitig seine Schilde hochzufahren, sobald es zu direktem Hautkontakt kam. Aber es war wiederum etwas anderes, Berührungen eine ganze Nacht lang dulden zu müssen. In der Regel verbrachte er die Nächte neben Nyota wachend, weshalb er versuchte, diese Nächte auf ein Minimum zu beschränken. Nyota hatte sich bisher immer recht verständnisvoll gezeigt. Trotzdem war ihm durchaus bewusst, dass er gerade in den letzten sieben Tagen nur wenig Zeit mit ihr verbracht hatte. Seine Aufgaben als Erster Offizier und Wissenschaftsoffizier hatten ihn fast rund um die Uhr in Beschlag genommen. Auch dafür hatte Nyota Verständnis gezeigt. Und trotzdem vermutete er, dass ihre Frage genau aus diesem Grund darauf abzielte, mehr Zeit zu zweit mit ihm zu verbringen.

Doch gerade an diesem Abend brauchte er die Zeit für sich. Er musste noch einige Dinge für die morgige Mission planen und vorbereiten. Er musste meditieren. Und er musste auch ein wenig schlafen, wenn er morgen nicht nur korrekt arbeiten sondern darüber hinaus auch ein wachsames Auge auf den Captain haben wollte.

„Nicht heute Nacht, Nyota."

Er musste Nyota zugute halten, dass ihre Enttäuschung nur 0,43 Sekunden sichtbar war, bevor sie sie hinter einem Lächeln verbarg.

„Ich verstehe, Spock."

Sie beugte sich vor und küsste ihn. Er erwiderte den menschlichen Kuss, den er in den meisten Fällen nicht vollkommen unakzeptabel fand. Als Nyota sich schließlich wieder von ihm löste, lächelte sie noch immer.

„Ich wünsche dir eine gute Nacht, Spock."

„Das wünsche ich dir auch, Nyota."

Noch ein Lächeln, dann drehte Nyota sich um und ging den Weg zurück, den sie gekommen war. Er wartete noch, bis sie um die Ecke verschwunden war, gab erst dann den Code zu seinem Quartier ein, wartete bis die Tür sich öffnete, trat ein und hörte, wie die Tür sich hinter ihm wieder schloss.

Einen Moment lang stand er mitten im Raum, überschlug kurz seine Optionen, um die verbliebene Abend- und Nachtzeit so effektiv wie möglich zu nutzen und begab sich dann an seinen Schreibtisch, wo ein PADD mit allen bisher verfügbaren Informationen über den vulkanähnlichen Planeten auf ihn wartete. Er würde zuerst die Aufzeichnungen studieren, bevor er meditieren würde. Und wenn er alles richtig berechnet hatte – und daran gab es keinen Zweifel – würde er in dieser Nacht sogar noch ein wenig Schlaf finden.

* * *

„Und ich sage dir noch einmal, dass es keine gute Idee von dir ist, auf die Oberfläche zu beamen. Du weißt nicht, was dich da unten erwartet. Bei deinem Glück ist die Luft mit einem Erreger verpestet, gegen den du allergisch bist."

Lächelnd betrachtete Jim seinen besten Freund, der in seinem Quartier wie ein aufgescheuchter Hahn auf und ab flatterte und den Kamm stellte. Nachdem Spock sich für den restlichen Abend verabschiedet hatte, hatte er sich noch ein wenig zu Sulu, Chekov, Pille und Krankenschwester Chapel gesellt, die einen größeren Tisch in der Mitte der Offiziersmesse umlagert hatten. Sie hatten noch ein wenig getrunken, gescherzt und gelacht, bis sich die Runde irgendwann aufgelöst hatte. Da er noch nicht müde gewesen war, hatte er beschlossen, Pille noch auf einen kleinen Absacker in dessen Quartier zu begleiten. Dort hatte er den Fehler gemacht, diesem von seiner geplanten Teilnahme an der morgigen Mission zu erzählen.

„Dieser kaltblütige, spitzohrige Elf ist doch sicherlich in der Lage, diese Mission alleine zu leiten. Wieso musst du dann überhaupt mit?"

Jim lachte kurz auf.

„Fast dasselbe hat Spock vorhin auch gesagt."

Dieser Kommentar trug offensichtlich nicht dazu bei, Pilles Laune zu bessern.

„Und was hast du ihm geantwortet?"

„Dass ich einen Tapetenwechsel brauche, weil ich sonst vor Langeweile sterbe."

„Und das hat er dir durchgehen lassen?"

Jims Grinsen wurde breiter.

„Er hat gemeint, dass er sich nicht vorstellen kann, dass man an Langeweile sterben kann, sah aber so aus, als wäre er drauf und dran, deinen medizinischen Rat in dieser Sache einzuholen – nur um sicher zu gehen."

Pille schüttelte entnervt den Kopf.

„Ein leichtsinniger Captain und ein grünblütiges Computerhirn. Womit habe ich das auf meine alten Tage noch verdient?"

„Du wüsstest doch gar nicht, was du ohne uns machen solltest."

Pille bedachte ihn mit einem Blick, denn er insgeheim Pilles – wenig beeindruckenden – Todesblick nannte. Sein Grinsen wurde nur noch breiter.

„Außerdem habe ich Spock versprochen, ihm nicht von der Seite zu weichen. Er wird schon auf mich aufpassen."

„Gegen den in der Luft herumschwirrenden Todesvirus ist auch ein Vulkanier mit Superkräften und Superreflexen machtlos."

Nun war es an ihm grinsend den Kopf zu schütteln.

„Jetzt sei nicht so, Pille. Das wird eine ganz einfache Mission. Schnell hin, ein paar Scans durchführen und Proben sammeln und schnell wieder zurück. Es wird schon nichts passieren. Spock würde bestimmt nicht auf diese Außenmission gehen, wenn es irgendwie gefährlich wäre."

„Ich glaube, du vertraust diesem Kobold ein wenig zu sehr. Immerhin hat er dich auch ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken auf Delta Vega ausgesetzt und anschließend auf der Brücke fast zu Tode gewürgt. Oder hast du das schon vergessen?"

Zum ersten Mal verschwand das Lächeln aus Jims Gesicht.

„Den Vorfall auf der Brücke habe ich selbst provoziert, falls du dich erinnern kannst. Und die Sache mit Delta Vega – da hat Spock nur das getan, was er in dieser Situation für das Richtige gehalten hat. Außerdem – hat es auch etwas Gutes gehabt. So habe ich Scotty gefunden. Und bin Spocks älterem Ich begegnet."

Pille seufzte theatralisch auf.

„Nicht schon wieder die Geschichte von der epischen Freundschaft."

Das Lächeln kehrte in Jims Gesicht zurück.

„Nur keine Eifersucht, Pille."

Pille verzog angewidert das Gesicht.

„Ich und eifersüchtig? Nie im Leben."

Und wieder wurde Jims Grinsen breiter.

„Weißt du, Spock ist wirklich kein übler Kerl. Ich glaube wir können das. Uns zusammenraufen und darauf eine Freundschaft aufbauen."

Dann wurde sein Blick nachdenklich, als ihm plötzlich ein Gedanke kam, den er zuvor so noch nicht gehabt hatte, der ihn aber plötzlich geradezu anzuspringen schien.

„Und vielleicht – ist das auch mit ein Grund, warum ich ihn begleiten will. Die Mission ist wichtig für ihn. Er sagt es zwar nicht, aber es ist offensichtlich. Immerhin könnte der Planet seinem Volk eine neue Heimat bieten. Und eben weil es so wichtig für ihn ist, möchte ich dabei sein, Interesse zeigen. Und ihm vielleicht auch ein wenig zur Seite stehen. Vielleicht ist das eine Gelegenheit, ein wenig mehr zu erfahren – über Vulkan und auch über Spock."

Einen Moment lang starrte Pille ihn nur stumm an. Dann seufzte er erneut und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Allerdings schien sich sein Ärger beinahe vollständig in Luft aufgelöst zu haben.

„Dir ist das wirklich ernst mit Spock und dieser Freundschaft oder?"

Überrascht sah er zu Pille auf. Doch dann nickte er.

„Ja, schon. Und wenn du gesehen und gespürt hättest, was ich durch die Gedankenverschmelzung mit dem älteren Spock gesehen und gespürt habe, dann würdest du auch besser verstehen warum. Ich weiß einfach, dass es sich lohnt, verstehst du?"

„Nein, ich verstehe ganz und gar nicht warum man mit dem Spitzohr befreundet sein möchte. Aber wenn es dir so verdammt wichtig ist, dann geh eben auf diese Mission. Aber nur, wenn du morgen früh, bevor ihr auf die Oberfläche beamt, bei mir in der Krankenstation vorbeikommst. Da warten ein paar Hyposprays auf dich, die hoffentlich verhindern, dass dich eine allergische Reaktion auf dem Planeten dahinrafft."

Nun war es an ihm aufzuseufzen.

„Pille…"

„Keine Widerrede, Jim. Entweder die Hyposprays – oder du bleibst an Bord. Die Entscheidung liegt ganz bei dir."

Nach jahrelanger Freundschaft mit dem Mann vor ihm wusste er, wann es sinnlos war zu diskutieren.

„Also schön, ich komme morgen noch bei dir in der Krankenstation vorbei, um mich deiner liebevollen Behandlung zu unterziehen."

„Und liebevoll wird die Behandlung werden – da kannst du Gift drauf nehmen."

Pilles Worte und das unheilvolle Glühen in dessen Augen ließen ihn unwillkürlich zusammenzucken. Innerlich seufzte er ergeben auf. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Spock auch zu schätzen wusste, was er hier auf sich nahm, um diesen bei seiner Mission begleiten zu können.


	4. Friend - Teil III

**Friend – Teil III**

„Der Planet Thoris XIV ist ein Planet der Klasse M und weist eine Dichte auf, die der Vulkans zu 98,67% entspricht. Die Atmosphäre besteht aus 82,084 % Stickstoff, 16,946 % Sauerstoff, 0,634 % Argon, 0,002818 % Neon, 0,000724 % Helium, 0,045 % Kohlenstoffdioxid und zahlreichen Spurengasen und ähnelt damit der Vulkans. Für Menschen ist die Atmosphäre vergleichbar mit derjenigen in den Höhenlagen der Erde und damit atembar, wenn sich auch schneller als von Ihnen gewohnt bei Anstrengung Erschöpfung und Kurzatmigkeit einstellen können. Die momentane Temperatur unseres Zielgebiets auf der Planetenoberfläche beträgt 43° Celsius. Die Schwerkraft liegt bei dem etwa 1,054fachen des Erdniveaus. Um einen möglichst aussagekräftigen Überblick über den Planeten zu erhalten, habe ich als Koordinaten ein Gebiet gewählt, das am Rande einer großen Wüste aber trotzdem nur wenige hundert Meter von einem Gebirgszug entfernt liegt. Ich empfehle Ihnen allen, Ihre Wasserflaschen stets griffbereit zu halten, da aufgrund der hohen Temperaturen und der körperlichen Anstrengung auf dieser Mission damit zu rechnen sein wird, dass Ihr Wasserhaushalt schnell aus dem Gleichgewicht geraten wird. Dr. McCoy wird mir hier sicherlich zustimmen."

Jim stand zusammen mit Lieutenant Giotto und Lieutenant Anderson, dem von Spock ausgewählten wissenschaftlichen Mitarbeiter, im Transporterraum und lauschte Spocks ausschweifenden Ausführungen. Scotty stand bereits an der Konsole, bereit sie alle nach unten zu beamen und auch Pille, der ihn kurz zuvor noch wie versprochen mit seinen Hyposprays gequält hatte, war anwesend.

Sein Blick wanderte nach Spocks letzten Worten automatisch zu Pille, dessen Antwort aufs Spocks Frage ein schlechtgelauntes Grummeln war. Dann wanderte sein Blick zurück zu Spock, dessen unbewegtes Gesicht nicht verriet, wie es in dem Halbvulkanier aussah. Und doch war er sich sicher, dass Spock den Beginn ihrer Mission kaum noch erwarten konnte.

Und tatsächlich – Spock schien seinen Vortrag beendet zu haben und hielt stattdessen mit langen Schritten auf die Transporterplattform zu. Sowohl er, als auch Giotto und Anderson beeilten sich ihm zu folgen. Im Vorbeigehen schlug er Pille mit der Faust spielerisch gegen den Oberarm und grinste ihn an. Pilles Antwort war nur ein weiteres Grummeln das verdächtig nach ‚leichtsinniger Kindskopf' klang. Er lachte leise in sich hinein während er gut gelaunt die Transporterplattform betrat und sich neben Spock stellte. Anderson und Giotto bezogen hinter ihnen Stellung.

„Energie, Mr. Scott."

„Aye, Commander."

Und nur einen Augenblick später spürte er das bekannte und doch immer wieder aufregende Gefühl, wie sich die Welt um ihn herum in einem Sturm aus Licht auflöste und nur wenige Augenblicke später wieder um ihn herum materialisierte.

Sofort spürte er die Hitze, die ihn wie ein Faustschlag in den Magen traf und ihm augenblicklich den Schweiß auf die Stirn trieb. Probehalber nahm er seinen ersten Atemzug und musste sogleich erkennen, dass Spock recht gehabt hatte. Die Luft war atembar aber er musste sich ein wenig an das beklemmende Gefühl gewöhnen, nicht genug davon zu bekommen.

Unwillkürlich wanderte sein Blick zu Spock, der hoch aufgerichtet und mit klarem Blick für vulkanische Verhältnisse geradezu aufzublühen schien. In winzigen Nuancen seiner Körpersprache nahm Jim wahr, dass Spock sich in dieser Umgebung pudelwohl zu fühlen schien. Sein Brustkorb schien sich tiefer zu heben und zu senken, seine hochgewachsene Gestalt schien noch ein paar Zentimeter zu wachsen. Selbst Spocks Augen schienen lebhafter zu sein, als sie ihre Umgebung musterten. Doch nur einen Moment später nahm Spock seinen Tricorder vom Gürtel und begann damit, ihre unmittelbare Umgebung zu scannen.

Er selbst riss seinen Blick von Spock los und begann stattdessen damit, ebenfalls seine Umgebung zu betrachten. Spock hatte recht gehabt. Sie standen offensichtlich am Rande einer weitläufigen Wüste. Er sah nichts als Sand, soweit das Auge reichte. Doch anders, als der Sand, den er von der Erde kannte, war der Sand auf diesem Planeten von roter Farbe. Hinter ihm konnte er in einigen hundert Metern Entfernung einen Gebirgszug von ebenso roter Farbe erkennen. Der Himmel über ihnen war violett und so sehr er sich auch umsah – er konnte weder ein Tier noch eine Pflanze erkennen.

„Faszinierend."

Er wandte sich Spock zu, der noch immer auf seinen Tricorder starrte.

„Was ist faszinierend, Mr. Spock?"

Er sah, wie der Vulkanier aufsah.

„Nach der Auswertung meiner derzeitigen Scans scheint der Planet unbewohnt zu sein. Flora und Fauna sind – ganz ähnlich Vulkans – zumindest auf diesem Teil des Planeten rar. Die durchschnittliche Temperatur scheint nur unwesentlich über der Durchschnittstemperatur Vulkans zu liegen. Und auch, wenn der Planet zu 92% aus Landfläche zu bestehen scheint und damit 6% über dem Wert Vulkans liegt, zeigen meine Scans verschlossen unter der Oberfläche ausreichende Wasservorkommen an. Lediglich die Schwerkraft liegt um etwa das 0,1fache unter Vulkan-Niveau. Aber dies erscheint mir zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt akzeptabel. Hierzu werde ich weitere Scans durchführen müssen."

„Das heißt aber, alles bisher zusammen genommen kommt der Planet Vulkan schon ziemlich nahe."

Noch immer war Spocks Blick auf ihn gerichtet.

„Mit einer vorläufigen Ähnlichkeit von 93,56%, Captain."

Er spürte, wie die Aufregung, von der er glauben wollte, dass sie irgendwo ganz tief in dem Halbvulkanier verborgen sein musste, auch von ihm Besitz ergriff.

„Sagen Sie mir, was ich tun soll, Mr. Spock."

Er sah, wie sich Spocks Augenbraue hob.

„Ich möchte Sie daran erinnern, dass wir uns gestern Abend darüber einig wurden, dass Sie sich bei dieser Mission in meiner Nähe auf- und aus allen Gefahren und Schwierigkeiten heraushalten, Captain."

Teils amüsiert, teils tadelnd schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Kommen Sie schon, Spock. Dieser Planet ist so ungefährlich wie ein weiches Federbett. Und ich habe auf der Akademie ebenfalls ein wissenschaftliches Grundstudium absolviert. Ein paar Proben zu sammeln oder Scans abzuschließen bekomme ich hin. Und ich werde sicherlich nicht treu und brav und völlig unnütz die ganze Zeit hinter Ihnen hertrotten."

Noch ein wenig höher hob sich Spocks Augenbraue, bis sie sich schließlich wieder an ihren Platz schob. Jim hatte das untrügliche Gefühl, dass es sich hierbei um eine resignierende Geste handelte. Stattdessen kniete sich Spock zu der mitgebrachten Ausrüstungstasche hinunter, wühlte ein wenig darin herum und beförderte schließlich ein paar Handschuhe und einige Probenbehältnisse zutage, bevor er sich erhob und Jim die Behältnisse schließlich entgegen streckte.

Jim zögerte nicht, die Behältnisse an sich zu nehmen.

„Ich brauche Proben des sandigen Untergrundes. Ich möchte den Sand auf seine genaue Zusammensetzung sowie auf seine Mikrobiologie untersuchen. Hierfür benötige ich Proben unterschiedlicher Koordinaten und unterschiedlicher Tiefe."

Er sah, wie Spock einen zweiten Tricorder kalibrierte und ihm schließlich ebenfalls überreichte.

„Ich habe Ihnen hier die Koordinaten und die benötige Tiefe der Proben eingestellt. Damit dürften Sie keine Probleme haben, brauchbare Proben zu sammeln."

Er konnte nicht anders als den Halbvulkanier anzugrinsen. Er hatte einfach gewusst, dass dieser die Mission generalstabsmäßig planen würde.

„Sehr gut Mr. Spock. Ich mache mich sofort an die Arbeit."

Er wollte sich schon umdrehen und sich zu den ersten Koordinaten aufmachen, als Spock ihn noch einmal zurück hielt.

„Captain, eines noch."

Er drehte sich zu Spock um.

„Ja?"

„Auch wenn der Planet nach meinem jetzigen Erkenntnisstand keine gefährliche Flora und Fauna aufweist, muss ich Sie doch darauf hinweisen, dass aufgrund des hiesigen Klimas die Gefahr von plötzlichen Unwettern und Sandstürmen besteht. Ich muss Ihnen deshalb dringend raten, auf Ihre Umgebung und mögliche Wetterumschwünge zu achten. Sollten Sie Anzeichen eines Unwetters oder eines Sandsturmes erkennen, muss ich darauf bestehen, dass Sie sich sofort an Bord der Enterprise beamen lassen."

„Spock, Sie tun gerade so, als könnte ich nicht auf mich selbst aufpassen."

Wieder diese Augenbraue.

„Sie haben eine ausgeprägte Tendenz, sich in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen, Captain. Ich bin nur vorsichtig."

Er konnte nicht anders als zu lachen.

„Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, Mr. Spock. Ich bin schon ein großer Junge."

Und damit drehte er sich, noch immer grinsend, endgültig um.

* * *

Er konnte nicht leugnen, dass ihn der bisherige Fortgang der Mission zufrieden stellte.

Seine Scans standen kurz vor dem Abschluss. Lieutenant Anderson hatte einige vielversprechende Proben der hiesigen Flora gesammelt, die in der Nähe der Berge offensichtlich etwas üppiger gedieh, als im nahen Wüstengebiet. Bisher hatte es sich hierbei, nicht weiter überraschend, auf den ersten Blick fast ausschließlich um kakteenähnliche Pflanzen gehandelt. Auch zwei faszinierende Kreaturen, die wohl am ehesten den auf der Erde heimischen Echsen ähnelten, hatte Lieutenant Anderson fangen können. Der Captain hatte die Bodenproben zu seiner Zufriedenheit entnommen und hatte nun nach seiner Anweisung begonnen, Gesteinsproben des Gebirges zu nehmen, an dessen Fuß sie inzwischen standen.

Mit jedem weiteren Scan und jeder weiteren Probe, die sie der Ausrüstungstasche hinzufügen konnten, wuchs seine Überzeugung, dass dieser Planet als neue Heimat der vulkanischen Kolonie in Frage kam. Natürlich würde er erst das Ergebnis seiner Experimente und Auswertungen abwarten müssen. Aber seine vorläufige Einschätzung war äußerst vielversprechend. Er hatte bereits für sich beschlossen, in dieser Nacht sowohl auf Meditation als auch auf Schlaf zu verzichten und stattdessen an der Auswertung der Proben zu arbeiten, um dem vulkanischen Rat so schnell wie möglich Bericht erstatten zu können.

Ein leichter, kaum merklicher Windstoß ließ ihn von seinem Tricorder aufsehen und aufmerksam den Himmel und seine Umgebung betrachten. Ein weiterer, etwas kräftigerer Windstoß ließ seinen Blick zu dem Wüstengebiet wandern, dessen Ausläufer sie erst kurze Zeit zuvor untersucht hatten. Und was er dort sah, ließ ihn augenblicklich den Kommunikator auf seiner Brust bedienen.

„Spock an Mr. Scott."

Fast augenblicklich hörte er Mr. Scotts Antwort:

„Scott hier, sprechen Sie Commander."

„Auf der Oberfläche des Planeten kommt ein Sandsturm auf, Mr. Scott. Beamen Sie uns augenblicklich zurück an Bord der Enterprise, bevor die Transportersysteme durch den Sandsturm möglicherweise gestört werden."

Der Wind wurde stärker, während er auf Mr. Scotts Antwort wartete.

„Commander, ich kann nur Ihr Signal, sowie die Signale der Lieutenants Giotto und Anderson erfassen. Wo ist der Captain?"

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde spürte er bei Mr. Scotts Worten Panik in sich aufkommen, bevor er diese unlogische Emotion erfolgreich unterdrücken konnte. Stattdessen sah er sich um, suchte mit seinen Blicken die Stelle ab, an der er kurz zuvor noch den Captain gesehen hatte.

Dort war er nicht mehr.

Sein Blick schweifte weiter, den Berg entlang, nach oben.

Und plötzlich – sah er den Captain.

Sah, wie dieser gerade in einer Felsspalte im Berg verschwand, die wohl offensichtlich zu einer Art Höhle zu führen schien. Es dauerte nur 0,012 Sekunden bis er den logischen Schluss zog, warum Mr. Scott das Signal des Captains nicht erfassen konnte. Seine Scans hatten im Berg Spuren von Kelbonit erfasst. Dieses Kelbonit störte die Signatur des Captains, so dass dieser vom Transporter nicht erfasst werden konnte.

Sofort betätigte er erneut den Kommunikator.

„Spock an Mr. Scott. Beamen Sie die Lieutenants Giotto und Anderson auf die Enterprise. Ich hole den Captain und melde mich, sobald wir zum beamen bereit sind."

„Aye, Commander. Scott Ende."

Nur 1,2 Sekunden später sah er, wie sich die Lieutenants Giotto und Anderson dematerialisierten.

Er nahm sich nicht die Zeit, einen weiteren Blick auf den sich über dem Wüstengebiet zusammenbrauenden Sandsturm zu werfen. Die Richtung des immer stärker werdenden Windes war ausreichend Beweis dafür, dass sich der Sandsturm direkt auf das Gebirge und damit auf ihn und den Captain zubewegte. Dies wiederum bedeutete aber, dass er sich beeilen musste, wenn er den Captain rechtzeitig erreichen wollte, um noch zurück auf die Enterprise beamen zu können oder – und dies war von höherer Wahrscheinlichkeit – mit dem Captain zusammen Schutz vor dem drohenden Sandsturm finden wollte, um abzuwarten, bis dieser sich wieder gelegt hatte.

Die Ausrüstungstasche mit den wertvollen Proben auf dem Rücken tragend begann er ohne Umschweife und so schnell es ihm möglich war den Aufstieg, behielt dabei die Öffnung im Fels durch die der Captain verschwunden war, beständig im Auge.

Es dauerte nur 47,52 Sekunden, bis er die Öffnung im Fels erreicht hatte.

Trotzdem hatte der Wind in dieser Zeit beträchtlich an Geschwindigkeit hinzu gewonnen. Auch konnte er auf den letzten Metern seines Aufstiegs bereits erste Sandkörnchen spüren, die mit großer Geschwindigkeit gegen die Haut seines Gesichtes und seiner Hände prallten. Ein kurzer Blick in den Himmel zeigte ihm, dass dieser sich durch die in die Luft gewirbelten Sandmassen bereits verdunkelt hatte.

Mit zwei weiteren Schritten erreichte er den Spalt im Fels, durch den er den Captain hatte verschwinden sehen. Mit einem weiteren Schritt zwängte er sich ebenfalls in den Fels hinein.

Und sah sich nur einen Moment später tatsächlich in einem Gang stehen, der offensichtlich tiefer in den Berg hinein führte. Er griff nach der Taschenlampe an seinem Gürtel, die er ebenso wie die anderen Mitglieder des Außenmissionsteams als Standardausrüstung mit sich führte und beleuchtete den dunklen Gang vor sich.

Suchend sah er sich nach dem Captain um.

Und konnte ihn nirgends entdecken.

„Captain?"

Er war sich nicht sicher ob seine Stimme laut genug tragen würde, da der Sandsturm außerhalb des Ganges inzwischen immer lauter wütete. Deshalb ging er einige Schritte weiter, folgte dem Gang, bis er das Unwetter einige Meter hinter sich gelassen hatte und rief noch einmal:

„Captain?"

Und tatsächlich erhielt er auf seinen zweiten Ruf hin Antwort.

„Ich bin hier, Spock."

Er verzichtete darauf, Jim darauf hinzuweisen, dass ‚hier' kaum eine präzise Beschreibung seines Aufenthaltsorts sein dürfte und folgte stattdessen weiter dem Gang, der sich nach wenigen Schritten und einigen Biegungen im Fels plötzlich zu einer kleinen Höhle erweiterte.

Und in dieser Höhle stand Jim und drehte sich gerade zu ihm um, als er durch den Höhleneingang in das Innere der Höhle trat.

„Sehen Sie sich das hier an."

Er folgte Jims Aufforderung sofort, ließ die Ausrüstungstasche von den Schultern gleiten und war mit wenigen Schritten an Jims Seite, die Hände auf dem Rücken verschränkt.

„Was halten Sie davon, Spock?"

Jims ausgestreckter Arm, der seine Taschenlampe hielt, beschrieb einen nachlässigen Kreis, der offensichtlich alles mit einschließen sollte, was er vor sich sah. Und erstaunt trat er näher, als er eine große Anzahl von Kisten sah, die sich im hinteren Teil der Höhle stapelten. Unwillkürlich trat er einen Schritt näher, um die Kisten einer genaueren Betrachtung zu unterziehen. Hierbei sah er, dass die Kisten alle geöffnet waren. Er ging vor der ihm am nächsten stehenden Kiste in die Knie und hob seine eigene Taschenlampe, um erkennen zu können, was sich in dieser Kiste befand.

Er bemerkte kaum, wie sich seine rechte Augenbraue die Stirn hinauf schob.

In der Kiste befanden sich seiner Schätzung nach mindestens 30 bis 35 Bat'leths. Schnell inspizierte er auch die anderen Kisten und fand in diesen weitere Waffen, Phaser, Blutwein und Barren goldgepressten Latinuums.

„Ich halte es für Schmugglerware."

Sein Blick wanderte zurück zu Jim, während er über dessen Aussage nachdachte. Und schließlich neigte er leicht den Kopf in Zustimmung nach rechts.

„Dies ist zwar keine zwingend gebotene, aber eine dennoch durchaus logische Annahme."

Er sah, wie sich Jims Mundwinkel zu einem leichten Grinsen anhoben.

„Danke, Spock. Sie sehen – manchmal bin sogar ich zur Logik fähig."

„Ein seltener Ausnahmefall, Jim."

Jims Lachen klang laut und hell durch die Höhle. Doch nur kurze Zeit später wurde Jim wieder ernst.

„Was meinen Sie, Spock? Klingonen?"

Er dachte einen Moment über seine Antwort nach, dann sagte er:

„Es wäre sicherlich eine Möglichkeit. Sollte es sich aber tatsächlich um Schmugglerware handeln, wäre es ebenso logisch, wenn die Ware lediglich für Klingon bestimmt wäre, die Schmuggler aber einer anderen Spezies angehörten. Aber gleichgültig, welche der beiden Möglichkeiten am Ende zutreffend sein wird – dieser Fund ist jedenfalls verdächtig."

Er sah Jim nicken.

„Ich werde Admiral Pike von diesem Fund berichten."

„Das ist eine logische Entscheidung."

Er sah, wie Jim sich neben ihm wieder aufrichtete.

„Dann lassen Sie uns zurückkehren zur Enterprise, Spock. Ich nehme an, Sie haben alle notwendigen Proben gesammelt und alle Scans durchgeführt?"

Er richtete sich ebenfalls wieder auf, wandte sich Jim zu und verschränkte die Arme auf dem Rücken.

„Das ist im Moment nicht möglich, Captain. Draußen tobt ein Sandsturm. Ich muss darauf bestehen, dass wir in dieser Höhle bleiben, bis der Sandsturm sich gelegt hat und Mr. Scott uns zurück auf die Enterprise beamen kann."

„Ein Sandsturm? Aber vor fünf Minuten war doch von einem Sandsturm noch gar nichts zu sehen."

„Zum einen, Jim, befinden Sie sich bereits seit 10,23 Minuten in dieser Höhle und zum zweiten habe ich Ihnen bereits berichtet, dass Sandstürme in dieser Gegend eine äußerst geringe Zeit für ihre Entstehung in Anspruch nehmen."

„Kann Scotty unser Signal nicht hier erfassen?"

„Es besteht eine gewisse Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass der Fels allein bereits eine zu große Dichte aufweisen würde, um unser Signal erfassen zu können. Darüber hinaus haben meine Scans aber auch Kelbonit im Gestein festgestellt."

Jim seufzte theatralisch auf.

„Das heißt also wir sitzen hier fest, bis sich der Sandsturm gelegt hat?"

„Das ist korrekt."

„Und wie lange wird das dauern?"

„Das kann ich zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt nicht abschätzen. Die mögliche Zeitspanne erstreckt sich von wenigen Minuten zu mehreren Tagen. Wenn ich aber eine Vermutung äußern sollte, würde ich von wenigen Stunden ausgehen. Aber seien Sie unbesorgt – in der Ausrüstungstasche befinden sich weitere Wasser- und Nahrungsvorräte, da ich mit dieser Eventualität gerechnet habe."

„Schön."

Er sah, dass Jim sich in der Höhle umsah und schließlich auf einem niedrigen Felsen zusteuerte, der auf dem Höhlenboden nahe der Höhlenmitte lag, sich auf den Höhlenboden setzte, sich mit dem Rücken an diesen Felsen lehnte, sich schließlich zu ihm umdrehte und ihn zu sich winkte.

„Kommen Sie schon, Spock. Wenn wir schon eine Weile hier bleiben müssen, dann können wir es uns auch so gemütlich wie möglich machen."

Einen kurzen Moment zögerte er, dann aber überbrückte er mit drei Schritten die Distanz zu Jim und ließ sich neben diesem nieder, den Rücken ebenfalls an den Felsen gelehnt.

Einen Moment schwiegen sie.

Dann wandte er seinen Kopf ein wenig in Jims Richtung und meinte:

„Ich bezweifle, dass diese Position unter die Definition von ‚Gemütlichkeit' fällt."

Ruckartig wandte Jim ihm ebenfalls den Kopf zu, einen Moment lang offensichtlich verblüfft, im nächsten Moment vernahm er allerdings ein leises Lachen. Und noch immer grinsend meinte Jim schließlich:

„Sie können es bestreiten so viel Sie wollen, Spock, aber Sie haben definitiv Humor."

Er hob seine rechte Augenbraue.

„Vulkanier haben keinen Humor."

Jims Lächeln vertiefte sich.

„Dann sind Sie die berühmte Ausnahme von der Regel."

Er zog es vor, daraufhin nichts zu erwidern, brauchte aber ganze 0,043 Sekunden um das unlogische Gefühl von Zufriedenheit über Jims Reaktion auf seine vorher getroffene Aussage zu unterdrücken.

Wieder schwiegen sie.

Kein unangenehmes Schweigen, wie er selbst zugeben musste.

Und doch – war er sich sehr wohl bewusst, dass er sich das erste Mal mit Jim in einer Situation befand, in der sie beide alleine waren und es keine Welt vor dem Untergang zu retten gab und auch die normalerweise allgegenwärtigen Schiffsangelegenheiten für den Moment nicht aktuell waren. Eine Situation, die ihnen die Möglichkeit bot, sich unabhängig von lebensbedrohlichen Situationen und Pflichten kennen zu lernen. Und sich plötzlich in dieser Situation wiederfindend wusste er nicht so recht, was er sagen oder tun sollte.

Aber noch bevor er diesen Gedankenstrang hätte weiter verfolgen können, war es schließlich Jim, der das Schweigen zuerst brach.

„Irgendwie scheine ich mich immer wieder in irgendwelchen Höhlen wiederzufinden."

Etwas irritiert aber auch etwas neugierig wandte er sich Jim wieder zu.

„Ich bitte um Klarstellung, Jim."

Auch Jim hatte ihm ebenfalls den Kopf zugewandt.

„Naja, auf Delta Vega hatte ich mich auf der Flucht vor einem riesigen, menschenfressenden Eisbär auch in eine Höhle gerettet. Das fiel mir gerade eben wieder so ein. Nur, dass es damals eiskalt war. Und heute – eher das Gegenteil."

Diesmal brauchte es 0,12 Sekunden um das Gefühl der Reue und der Scham zu unterdrücken, das ihn bei Jims Worten überkommen hatte. Ihm wurde bewusst, dass es zwischen Jim und ihm immer noch einige Themen gab, die sie bisher beide noch nicht angesprochen hatten. Delta Vega war eines dieser Themen. Und plötzlich wurde ihm wieder bewusst, dass sie unbestimmte Zeit miteinander in dieser Höhle verbringen mussten. Und dass diese Zeit ihnen die Möglichkeit geben konnte, diese Themen anzusprechen.

„Jim. Bitte seien Sie versichert, dass ich meine Entscheidung, Sie auf Delta Vega auszusetzen, inzwischen revidieren würde, wenn ich es könnte."

Er sah, wie sich Jims Augen vor Überraschung weiteten, wie sich dessen Mund ein wenig öffnete, so als wolle er etwas sagen. Und doch kam kein Wort über die Lippen des Captains. Stattdessen schloss dieser seinen Mund wieder, starrte ihn aber weiterhin unverwandt aus großen Augen an. Bis Jim schließlich doch sprach.

„Spock – war das gerade Ihre Art mir mitzuteilen, dass es Ihnen leid tut, dass Sie mich auf Delta Vega ausgesetzt haben?"

„Bedauern ist eine menschliche Emotion, Jim."

Er richtete seinen Blick geradeaus, auf die gegenüberliegende Höhlenwand.

„Aber würde ich versuchen, dies auf menschliche Art und Weise auszudrücken, wäre Bedauern wahrscheinlich tatsächlich die passende Emotion."

Noch immer hielt er seinen Blick geradeaus gerichtet, nicht gewillt, Jim in diesem Moment in die Augen zu sehen. Und doch spürte er Jims Blick noch immer groß und überrascht auf sich gerichtet. Und dann – hörte er, wie Jim sich räusperte.

„Ich bedauere auch einige Dinge, Spock."

Überrascht suchte er doch wieder Jims Blick, hob gleichzeitig fragend eine Augenbraue.

Er meinte in Jims Lächeln ein wenig Nervosität entdecken zu können, glaubte aber sich zu irren, da er diese Art Nervosität nicht mit dem sonst so furchtlosen Charakter des Captains in Einklang bringen konnte.

„Ich bedaure zum Beispiel, dass ich beim Kobayashi Maru Programm geschummelt habe. Verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch, Spock, ich glaube noch immer nicht an ausweglose Situationen und bin deshalb nach wie vor überzeugt davon, dass das Programm, so wie es von Ihnen geschrieben wurde, falsch ist. Aber ich hätte es nicht auf diese Art und Weise manipulieren und – apfelkauend – ins Lächerliche ziehen dürfen."

Die Augenbraue wanderte ein Stück höher.

„Der Sinn des Testes besteht darin…"

„…Angst zu erfahren. Und zwar im Angesicht des sicheren Todes. Sich dieser Angst zu stellen aber die Kontrolle über sich und sein Schiff zu wahren, ist eine Eigenschaft, die man von jedem Sternenflottenkapitän erwartet. Ich weiß, Spock. Ich habe mir Ihre Worte gut gemerkt. Aber ich bin immer noch der Meinung, dass es für jede noch so ausweglos scheinende Situation eine Lösung gibt. Man muss sie nur finden."

Wieder schwiegen sie einen Moment.

Dann erwiderte Spock:

„Ich habe in den letzten Wochen sehr intensiv darüber nachgedacht. Ob Sie vielleicht recht haben könnten und ich Unrecht. Und auch, wenn Ihre Ansicht berechnet auf Wahrscheinlichkeiten nicht logisch ist, haben mir das gemeinsame Erlebnis auf der Narada sowie unsere bisherigen Gespräche gezeigt, dass durchaus Szenarien vorstellbar sind, in denen es die Aktionen eines einzelnen Mannes sein können, die eine sicher geglaubte Niederlage zu einem unerwarteten Sieg abwenden können. Vor diesem Hintergrund wäre es vielleicht tatsächlich sinnvoller gewesen, den Kadetten keine völlig aussichtslose Situation zu stellen, sondern zumindest den Besten unter ihnen die Möglichkeit zu bieten, ihre eigenen Fähigkeiten unter Beweis zu stellen. Im Angesicht des sicher geglaubten Todes die Nerven zu bewahren und mit einer Lösung aufzuwarten, hätte den Sinn und Zweck des Kobayashi Maru Testes höchstwahrscheinlich ebenfalls erfüllt."

Er wandte seinen Blick, den er wiederum gerade nach vorne gerichtet hatte, während er redete, wieder Jim zu, in dessen Blick er dessen Überraschung und dessen Erstaunen sehen konnte. Dann wandte er den Blick wieder ab und fügte hinzu:

„Außerdem, Jim, bedauere ich, dass ich Sie von der Akademie entfernen wollte. Die Art und Weise, wie ich Sie im Rahmen der Gegenüberstellung behandelt habe. Und dass ich Ihren Vater erwähnte. Ich muss zugeben, dass ich, nachdem ich herausgefunden hatte, dass Sie den Test manipuliert hatten, nicht gänzlich erfolgreich darin gewesen war, meine Emotionen zu unterdrücken. Ich war – ärgerlich. Dass Sie meinen Test manipuliert und damit ins Lächerliche gezogen hatten, dass Sie ohne Reue zu zeigen gegen die Vorschriften handelten. In meiner – emotionalen Aufgewühltheit hatte ich den Eindruck, als würden Sie sich über mich lustig machten. Und auch wenn ich dachte, diese Emotionen im Griff zu haben, muss ich jetzt im Rückblick erkennen, dass dem nicht so war. Dass diese Emotionen mich im Rahmen der Gegenüberstellung beeinflusst haben. Dass ich Sie selbst lächerlich machen wollte. Und dass ich Sie verletzen wollte. Und auch das – bedauere ich."

Wieder ein Moment der Stille.

Neben sich hörte er Jim schlucken.

Wieder wandte er seinen Blick Jim zu, versuchte erneut in dessen Augen zu lesen.

Jims Augen, die er aufgrund ihrer intensiven blauen Färbung schon immer außergewöhnlich gefunden hatte, musterten ihn mit einer Intensität, die ihn völlig unerwartet traf. Er konnte Jims Überraschung erkennen, sein Staunen, aber auch dessen Ungläubigkeit. Er sah, wie Jim den Mund öffnete, als wolle er etwas sagen, doch alles, was er vernehmen konnte, war ein krächzender Laut.

„Spock…"

Doch anstatt weiter zu sprechen, verzog sich Jims Gesicht plötzlich schmerzerfüllt, während er instinktiv seine rechte Hand schützend mit seiner linken umschloss.

„Au, verdammt, was war das?"

Er spürte, wie sich sein Körper anspannte und alarmiert versuchte er die Ursache für Jims plötzliches seltsames Verhalten ausfindig zu machen.

Und sah nur Sekundenbruchteile später zwei Dinge.

Zum einen ein schlangenähnliches Geschöpf, das direkt unter Jims Körper hervorgekrochen zu kommen schien und sich in erstaunlicher Geschwindigkeit von ihnen weg bewegte, weiter hinein in das Dunkel der Höhle.

Zum anderen Jim, dessen eben noch so strahlenden blauen Augen sich nach oben verdrehten und der nach rechts wegkippend offensichtlich bewusstlos auf dem Höhlenboden aufkam.


	5. Friend - Teil IV

**Friend – Teil IV  
**  
Spock reagierte innerhalb von 0,0023 Sekunden.

In einer einzigen fließenden Bewegung stand er auf, holte mit zwei großen Schritten die Schlange ein, ergriff diese in einer schnellen Bewegung am Kopf und tötete das Tier durch ein kurzes Zudrücken von Daumen und Zeigefinger der rechten Hand. Sodann warf er die tote Schlange dorthin, wo er beim Betreten der Höhle die Ausrüstungstasche abgestellt hatte und kniete fast im selben Augenblick wieder neben Jim.

Ohne zu zögern nahm er dessen rechte Hand in seine, sah sofort den Abdruck von drei Zähnen, die die Schlange zweifellos in Jims Hand hinterlassen hatte. Die dumpfen, unfokussierten Wellen, die Jim in seinem bewusstlosen Zustand aussendete und die er aufgrund der direkten Berührung ihrer Hände spüren konnte, ignorierte er. Aus seinem eigenen Hemd riss er sodann einen Streifen blauen Stoffes heraus und band damit Jims Arm im Bereich des Oberarmes ab. Dann umschloss er die Bissstelle an Jims Hand mit seinen Lippen und begann, so schnell und kräftig er konnte zu saugen.

Er konzentrierte sich hierbei allein auf das Notwendige, nämlich das Heraussaugen des Giftes aus Jims Körper und unterdrückte das unlogische Unbehagen, das ihn dabei überkam. Denn auch, wenn der Berührung fremder Hände, insbesondere mit den eigenen Lippen, nach vulkanischem Standard eine intime, wenn nicht sogar sexuelle Komponente innewohnte, waren solche Gedanken hier völlig unlogisch und fehl am Platz. Das Gift musste aus Jims Körper heraus und es herauszusaugen war hierbei mangels anderer Alternativen die einzig erfolgversprechende Möglichkeit. Darüber hinaus war Jim ein Mensch, kein Vulkanier. Die menschlichen Hände waren bei weitem nicht so berührungsempfindlich wie die vulkanischen. Und in aller Regel maßen die Menschen einer Berührung der Hände auch keinerlei weitergehende Bedeutung bei.

Also saugte er weiter und nur wenige Augenblicke später spürte er, wie eine bitter schmeckende Flüssigkeit, vermischt mit dem metallenen Geschmack menschlichen Blutes in seine Mundhöhle floss. Er unterbrach das Saugen, wandte seinen Kopf nach links und spuckte das mit Blut vermischte Gift auf den Höhlenboden. Dann wiederholte er die Behandlung. So oft, bis er sich sicher war, kein weiteres Gift mehr aus Jims Blutkreislauf heraussaugen zu können.

Er sah in Jims blasses Gesicht, sah, dass dessen Augen noch immer geschlossen waren.

Er suchte nach Jims Puls. Und fand ihn – wenn auch deutlich schwächer als er gehofft hatte. Auch schien der Puls ein wenig zu flattern und allein diese Feststellung führte dazu, dass er eine gewisse Besorgnis nur schwer unterdrücken konnte. Noch einmal lockerte er seine Schilde, um über den noch immer bestehenden direkten Hautkontakt nach Jims Bewusstsein auszugreifen, konnte aber weiterhin nur dumpfe Wellen der Bewusstlosigkeit empfangen.

Obwohl ihm die Sinnlosigkeit seines Tuns bereits klar war, ließ er Jims Hand los und betätigte stattdessen seinen Kommunikator, nicht gewillt eine Möglichkeit, und sei sie auch nur höchstens theoretischer Natur, unversucht zu lassen. Und doch war er alles andere als überrascht, als sich Mr. Scott auf seine Versuche hin, diesen zu erreichen, nicht meldete.

Wieder wanderte sein Blick zu Jim, der noch immer bewusstlos auf dem Höhlenboden lag und die Augen geschlossen hatte. Wieder kontrollierte er dessen Puls nur um festzustellen, dass dieser unverändert war. Sachte rüttelte er Jim an dessen Schulter, versuchte diesen aufzuwecken, indem er dabei leise Jims Namen rief. Jedoch ohne Erfolg.

Und einen Moment lang erlaubte er sich nachzudenken.

Er hatte für den Augenblick alles getan, was er tun konnte, um das Leben des Captains zu retten. Es gab für den Moment nichts, was er noch hätte tun können. Der Captain bedurfte medizinischer Behandlung in der Krankenstation der Enterprise. Nur waren seine Möglichkeiten, den Captain auf die Enterprise zurück zu bringen, für den Moment ebenfalls äußerst beschränkt. Die einzige noch verbleibende Möglichkeit war, zum Eingang der Höhle zurück zu laufen um nachzusehen, ob sich der Sandsturm inzwischen bereits soweit gelegt hatte, dass er die Enterprise kontaktieren konnte. In einem solchen Fall wäre es für Mr. Scott auch möglich, den Captain und ihn an Bord zu beamen, sobald sie die Höhle und die nähere Umgebung des Berges verließen.

Noch einmal warf er einen Blick auf Jim, dessen Kopf mit dem noch immer blassen Gesicht auf dem Höhlenboden ruhte. Einem plötzlichen Impuls folgend zog er sein ohnehin schon zerrissenes blaues Hemd über den Kopf, nahm den Kommunikator ab, faltete das Hemd zusammen, hob Jims Kopf ein wenig an und schob das zusammengefaltete Hemd unter dessen Kopf.

Dann stand er auf, befestigte den Kommunikator an dem schwarzen T-Shirt, das er standardmäßig unter seiner Uniform trug, warf noch einen letzten Blick auf den Captain, drehte sich dann um, hastete so schnell er konnte durch die Höhle, in den Gang hinein, der aus dem Berg hinaus führen würde und eilte diesen Gang entlang. Schon nach wenigen Schritten hörte er, dass der Sandsturm mit weiterhin unverminderter Heftigkeit tobte. Trotzdem hastete er weiter, wollte sich mit eigenen Augen davon überzeugen. Doch bereits wenige Schritte von der Öffnung im Fels entfernt prasselten durch den Sturm in die Luft gewirbelte Sandkörner auf ihn ein. Durch ihre schiere Geschwindigkeit schienen die Sandkörner wie kleine Geschosse auf sein ungeschütztes Gesicht und seine nackten Arme einzuprasseln. Doch er ignorierte den Schmerz. Stattdessen ging er weiter, bis er den Spalt im Fels erreicht hatte, der nach draußen führte.

Ohne auf den Sturm und die Sandkörner zu achten machte er einen Schritt nach draußen, in den Sturm hinaus, hob unwillkürlich einen Arm schützend vor das Gesicht und betätigte erneut den Kommunikator. Doch wieder erhielt er keine Antwort von Mr. Scott. Er hatte auch keine erwartet. Der Sandsturm störte nach wie vor zuverlässig jede Kommunikation mit der Enterprise.

Daher beeilte er sich, wieder zurückzukehren in den Fels hinein und zurück in die Höhle, in der er Jim alleine gelassen hatte. Ohne eine weitere Sekunde zu verlieren, kniete er sich neben seinen Captain nieder und befühlte erneut dessen Puls, der zu seiner nur schwer unterdrückbaren Erleichterung ein wenig stetiger zu sein schien. Doch als er erneut in Jims Gesicht sah, musste er feststellen, dass dieses zwar weniger blass wirkte als zuvor, dass an die Stelle der Blässe allerdings eine ebenso ungesunde Röte getreten war. Ahnungsvoll wappnete er sich, bevor er die Stirn des Captains befühlte. Und tatsächlich – Jim glühte vor Fieber.

Erneut erhob er sich und war mit wenigen Schritten an der Ausrüstungstasche. Dort holte er eine der in der Tasche verstauten Wasserflaschen heraus, um sodann augenblicklich wieder an Jims Seite zu eilen und sich neben diesem nieder zu lassen.

Vorsichtig hob er Jims Kopf an, zog sein blaues Hemd hervor, riss einen weiteren Teil des Hemdes ab, bevor er den Rest wieder unter Jims Kopf bettete. Den abgerissenen Teil des Hemdes tränkte er sodann mit Wasser, vorsichtig darauf achtend nicht zu viel der kostbaren Flüssigkeit zu verschütten und begann neben Jim kniend die fiebrig glühende Stirn seines Captains mit dem feuchten Stoff abzuwischen.

Er befand sich seit genau 1,24 Stunden in dieser Position, als er plötzlich bemerkte, dass Jim sich bewegte. Sofort suchte er in Jims Gesicht nach Anzeichen dafür, dass dieser das Bewusstsein wieder erlangte. Und sah, wie Jim schließlich tatsächlich die Augen aufschlug, offensichtlich verwirrt umher sah und sich dann auf sein Gesicht konzentrierte.

Er legte das Tuch zur Seite und griff stattdessen nach der Wasserflasche, die noch immer neben ihm stand, stützte Jims Kopf, der noch immer auf den Resten seines Hemdes gebettet lag, ein wenig ab und führte die Flasche an dessen Lippen.

„Trinken Sie, Jim."

Jim nahm einen Schluck aus der Flasche, verschluckte sich, hustete, versuchte es erneut. Dann ließ er den Kopf erschöpft wieder zurücksinken.

„Spock… was… passiert?"

„Sie wurden von einer Schlange gebissen. Ich habe versucht so viel Gift wie möglich aus Ihrem Körper herauszuholen und die Ausbreitung des restlichen Giftes aufzuhalten."

„Enterprise…"

„Aufgrund des noch immer andauernden Sandsturms hatte ich noch keine Möglichkeit, die Enterprise zu kontaktieren, Jim."

„Spock… falls… sterbe… passen Sie… auf… Schiff… Crew…Auf Sie… verlassen…"

„Sie werden selbst auf Ihr Schiff und Ihre Crew aufpassen, Jim. Ich bin zuversichtlich, dass ich die Ausbreitung des Giftes in einem ausreichenden Maß aufhalten konnte, um eine spätere erfolgreiche Behandlung auf der Enterprise zu gewährleisten."

Er sah, dass Jim wieder erschöpft die Augen schloss.

„Spock… bleiben… hier?"

Wieder nahm er den feuchten Stoff auf und fuhr Jim damit über die kaltschweißige Stirn.

„Ich bin hier, Jim. Und ich werde bleiben."

Ein weiterer Blick in Jims Gesicht offenbarte ihm, dass sich dessen Lippen zu einem kaum erkennbaren Lächeln verzogen hatten, während die Bewusstlosigkeit wieder Besitz von diesem ergriff.

* * *

Das erste, was er sah, als er die Augen aufschlug, waren die künstlichen, viel zu hellen Lichter der Krankenstation, die ihm in den Augen schmerzten, so dass er die Augen sofort wieder schloss.

„Es wurde aber auch verdammt nochmal Zeit, dass du endlich aufwachst."

Vorsichtig, dieses Mal auf die Helligkeit vorbereitet, versuchte er noch einmal die Augen zu öffnen und wandte sich dann in die Richtung, aus der er Pilles Stimme gehört hatte.

„Hey, Pille."

Seine Stimme klang in seinen eigenen Ohren schwach, als er schließlich in das mürrische Gesicht seines besten Freundes sah. Allerdings kannte er Pille zu gut, um nicht zu erkennen, dass dieser hinter seiner mürrischen Fassade froh und erleichtert darüber war, dass er endlich aufgewacht war.

„Was habe ich verpasst?"

Er versuchte sich zu erinnern, was geschehen war und warum er wieder einmal in der Krankenstation aufwachte. Er erinnerte sich noch, mit Spock in dieser Höhle gesessen und über den Kobayashi Maru Test gesprochen zu haben. Er konnte immer noch das ungläubige Staunen über Spocks Worte spüren, ebenso wie seine staunende Ungläubigkeit über Spocks Entschuldigung. Er konnte noch immer fühlen, wie Spocks Ehrlichkeit ihm noch größeren Respekt vor diesem Mann abverlangt hatte, und wie froh und stolz er darüber gewesen war, dass Spock seine anfängliche Meinung über ihn offensichtlich zumindest zu einem Teil revidiert hatte.

Und dann – erinnerte er sich nur noch an einen plötzlichen Schmerz in seiner Hand und dann – wusste er gar nichts mehr.

„Du hast es mal wieder geschafft, dich in einer Situation in Lebensgefahr zu bringen, in der jedem anderen nichts passiert wäre. Du könntest dich wahrscheinlich in eine Badewanne aus Watte legen und würdest es irgendwie schaffen, dich dort ernsthaft zu verletzen."

„Du übertreibst, Pille. So schlimm kann es doch gar nicht gewesen sein. Ich fühle mich gar nicht so schlecht."

„Ja, und ich sage es nicht gerne – wirklich nicht, das kannst du mir glauben und ich bringe dich eigenhändig um, wenn du ihm verrätst, dass ich das gesagt habe – aber das hast du einzig und allein diesem spitzohrigen Kobold zu verdanken."

„Spock?"

„Kennst du noch einen anderen grünblütigen Elf, der mir mit seiner ständigen Logik schrecklich auf die Nerven geht?"

Er runzelte die Stirn.

„Kannst du mir jetzt vielleicht mal der Reihe nach erzählen, was überhaupt passiert ist? Ich weiß nur noch, dass ich mit Spock in dieser Höhle fest saß, weil draußen ein Sandsturm getobt hat. Und dass wir uns unterhalten haben."

Er sah, wie Pille die Arme vor dem Körper verschränkte.

„Eine Schlange hat dich in die Hand gebissen. Wahrscheinlich das einzige Lebewesen weit und breit und natürlich hat es dich gefunden und gebissen. Und das wäre an sich noch gar nicht so schlimm gewesen, denn das Gift der Schlange war nicht einmal besonders gefährlich. Aber natürlich warst du gegen das Gift der Schlange allergisch. Leider habe ich nicht mit Schlangengift gerechnet, als ich dir deine Hyposprays vor Beginn der Mission verabreicht habe und so hast du eine entsprechend heftige allergische Reaktion gezeigt. Was nun Mr. Logik betrifft – der hat tatsächlich an alles gedacht. Er hat nicht nur die Schlange getötet und mitgenommen, damit ich eine Probe des Giftes entnehmen, untersuchen und ein Antiserum entwickeln konnte, der hat auch deinen Arm abgebunden und das Gift aus der Bisswunde gesaugt und dir dadurch wahrscheinlich das Leben gerettet."

Er glaubte seinen Ohren nicht trauen zu können.

„Spock hat was?"

„Glaube mir, ich habe ihn in etwa genauso angesehen, als der grünblütige Bastard mir in aller stoischen Seelenruhe genau das erklärt hatte."

Ungläubig schüttelte er den Kopf, während seine Gedanken Achterbahn fuhren. Und plötzlich – kamen weitere Gedankenfetzen zurück. Ein kühles, feuchtes Tuch an seiner Stirn. Eine beruhigende Stimme dicht über ihm, die ihm versprach, bei ihm zu bleiben. Heftiger schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Wie sind wir zurück gekommen auf die Enterprise?"

„Spock hat Scotty kontaktiert, kaum dass der Sandsturm nachgelassen hatte. Als er sicher war, dass ein Transport funktionieren würde, hat er dich nach draußen getragen und Scotty hat euch hochgebeamt. Spock hat dich dann gleich zur Krankenstation gebracht und mir freundlicherweise auch gleich die Schlange dagelassen."

„Wie lange ist das her?"

„Heute ist der vierte Tag."

Vier Tage?

„Und wo ist Spock jetzt?"

„Ich bin Arzt, kein Hellseher. Vermutlich auf der Brücke oder im Labor. Pflichtbesessen wie der Elf ist, meditiert er fast gar nicht und schläft noch viel weniger. Spielt den kommandierenden Offizier in Perfektion und beaufsichtigt darüber hinaus auch schon seit Tagen die Versuche mit dem ganzen Kram, den ihr auf der Oberfläche des Planeten gesammelt habt, im Wissenschaftslabor. Und schlägt natürlich jeden ärztlichen Rat in den Wind, ein wenig kürzer zu treten. Aber keine Sorge, du wirst den Kobold schneller sehen, als mir lieb ist. Bisher hat er es auch noch jeden Tag geschafft, mindestens einmal in der Krankenstation vorbeizuschauen, um sich nach dem Stand deiner Genesung zu erkundigen."

„Hat er?"

Er kam aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus.

Und er konnte und wollte sein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken, als er sich, die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt in seinem Bett zurück lehnte. Vielleicht war das tatsächlich ein erster Schritt zu dieser epischen Freundschaft, die Spocks älteres Ich ihm versprochen hatte.

* * *

Spock saß aufrecht im Bereitschaftszimmer des Captains, den Blick unverwandt auf den Monitor vor sich gerichtet, aus dem ihn drei Gesichter ansahen, während er zum Ende seines mündlichen Berichtes kam:

„Nach Abschluss aller bisherigen Experimente und Untersuchungen bin ich zu dem Ergebnis gekommen, dass der von Botschafter Selek vorgeschlagene Planet zu 94,87% Vulkan entspricht und demnach als neuer Heimatplanet einer vulkanischen Kolonie geeignet ist. Ich empfehle deshalb, so schnell wie möglich mit der Kolonialisierung des Planeten zu beginnen."

„Danke, Spock, für deinen ausführlichen und präzisen Bericht."

Er nickte seinem älteren Ich zu.

„Es liegt auch in meinem Interesse, dass unser Volk so schnell wie möglich eine neue Heimat bekommt, Botschafter."

„Und die Sternenflotte wird den vulkanischen Rat natürlich nach besten Kräften bei der Kolonialsierung unterstützen."

Sein Blick wanderte zu Admiral Pike, dann zu seinem Vater, der Pikes Worte mit einer angedeuteten Verbeugung kommentierte.

„Der vulkanische Rat weiß die Unterstützung der Sternenflotte zu würdigen, Admiral. Ebenso wie die Anstrengungen der Enterprise bei der Erforschung des Planeten."

Er sah die Augen seines Vaters wieder auf sich gerichtet.

„Deine Experimente und die hieraus gezogenen Schlüsse sind logisch und nicht zu beanstanden, Spock."

Er erwiderte den Blick seines Vaters und neigte seinen Kopf in einer zustimmenden Geste ein wenig nach rechts.

„Noch eine andere Sache, Commander Spock."

Augenblicklich richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit zurück auf Admiral Pike.

„Admiral?"

„Wie lange wird es noch dauern, bis Captain Kirk wieder zu sich kommen wird?"

„Sir, ich erhielt vor 1,64 Stunden Nachricht von Dr. McCoy, dass der Captain wieder das Bewusstsein erlangt hat. Nach Schätzung von Dr. McCoy wird der Captain spätestens in zwei Tagen wieder diensttauglich sein."

Er konnte Erleichterung in Admiral Pikes Gesichtszügen erkennen.

„Das sind gute Neuigkeiten, Commander. Ich habe nämlich neue Befehle für die Enterprise. Ich schicke Ihnen die Befehle in Kürze schriftlich. Bitte setzen Sie den Captain von den neuen Befehlen in Kenntnis und veranlassen Sie alles Notwendige, bis Captain Kirk wieder diensttauglich ist."

Wieder neigte er leicht den Kopf.

„Natürlich, Admiral."

„Gut, das wäre für den Moment alles. Botschafter Sarek, Botschafter Selek, ich bin sicher, der vulkanische Rat hat einiges zu besprechen. Ich hoffe, Sie unterbreiten ihm das Hilfsangebot der Sternenflotte."

Spock sah, wie sein Vater ebenfalls seinen Kopf neigte.

„Das werden wir, Admiral."

„Gut. Dann werde ich mich für den Moment verabschieden. Pike Ende."

Das Bild des Admirals verschwand.

„Ich werde mich ebenfalls zurück ziehen. Es gibt vieles vorzubereiten."

Er wandte seinen Blick wieder seinem Vater zu.

„Natürlich, Vater."

„Lebe lange und in Frieden, Spock."

„Lebe lange und in Frieden, Vater."

Und dann schloss sich auch die Verbindung zu seinem Vater und zurück blieb sein älteres Ich, der ihn – und da war er sich sicher – neugierig ansah.

„Und – hast du es schon bereut, meinem Rat gefolgt und als Erster Offizier an Bord der Enterprise geblieben zu sein?"

Ein wenig hob er seine rechte Augenbraue.

„Ich muss zugeben, dass es keine schwierige Entscheidung war, deinen Rat zu befolgen. Die vergangenen Tage waren – faszinierend."

„Oh, das glaube ich dir gern. Überall, wo Jim ist, ist es – faszinierend."

„…In der Tat."

„Und ich sehe schon, du hast die wichtigste Lektion bereits gelernt. Nämlich die Lektion, was es heißt, Jims Erster Offizier zu sein."

„Und die wäre?"

„Mit dem Unmöglichen zu rechnen, immer und überall wachsam zu sein und schnell zu reagieren, wenn Jim sich wieder einmal in Lebensgefahr gebracht hat. Und glaube mir – diese Aufgabe wird dich dein restliches Leben beschäftigen."

Seine Augenbraue hob sich noch ein Stück höher.

„Ich muss zugeben, dass dies nicht sonderlich erstrebenswert klingt."

Sein älteres Ich lachte.

Er lachte tatsächlich.

„Du wirst dich daran gewöhnen, Spock. Und es wird dir jeden einzelnen Tag wert sein. Und es wird mindestens ebenso viele Gelegenheiten geben, in denen Jim dir – wie er sich ausdrücken würde – den Arsch retten wird."

„Jims Art zu denken und zu handeln ist zumindest äußerst außergewöhnlich."

Einen Moment zögerte er, dann fügte er hinzu:

„Ich muss zugeben, dass es mir in der Gegenwart des Captains ab und an schwer fällt, meine Emotionen zu kontrollieren."

Sein älteres Ich lachte noch immer.

„Ich kenne dieses Gefühl, Spock. Aber auch daran wirst du dich gewöhnen. Oder besser gesagt – du wirst es schätzen lernen. Mit der Zeit wirst du erkennen, dass Jim dein Gegenpol ist. Dass er vieles von dir lernen wird, so wie du vieles von ihm lernen wirst."

Darauf wusste er nichts zu erwidern. Er konnte nicht leugnen, dass die Überzeugung, mit der sein älteres Ich sprach, nicht gänzlich ohne Wirkung auf ihn blieb. Und auch, wenn er noch nicht in aller Tragweite verstand, was der andere Spock ihm sagen wollte, meinte er doch, zumindest eine Idee dessen, was sein älteres Ich versuchte ihm zu sagen, bereits selbst erlebt hatte.

„Ich schlage vor, dass wir dieses Gespräch jetzt beenden, Spock, und du in die Krankenstation gehst um nachzusehen, wie es Jim geht."

Er musste zugeben, dass es seine Vorteile hatte mit einer älteren Version seiner selbst zu sprechen, die offensichtlich genau wusste, was in ihm vor sich ging. Denn tatsächlich hatte er bereits seit 1,72 Stunden nach einem Zeitfenster gesucht, das es ihm erlaubte, zumindest kurz der Krankenstation einen Besuch abzustatten.

„Ich finde deinen Vorschlag höchst akzeptabel."

„Das dachte ich mir."

Diesmal grinste sein älteres Ich.

„Wir hören voneinander Spock. Bis dahin – leb wohl."

„Leb wohl."

„Selek Ende."

Und im nächsten Moment zeigte der Monitor vor ihm nur noch das Emblem der Sternenflotte.

Er nahm sich noch die Zeit, um sich die schriftlichen Befehle durchzulesen, die Admiral Pike ihm während seines Gesprächs mit dem älteren Spock geschickt hatte. Dann aber erhob er sich und betrat nur kurze Zeit später wieder die Brücke. Dort blieb er einen Moment stehen, die Hände auf dem Rücken verschränkt.

„Mr. Sulu, Sie haben bis zu meiner Rückkehr die Brücke."

Er sah, wie sich Lieutenant Sulu sich zu ihm umdrehte.

„Aye, Commander."

Er nickte dem ersten Steuermann der Enterprise zu. Dann betrat er den Turbolift und gab sein Ziel an.

„Krankenstation."

* * *

Einer der Gründe – abgesehen von den offensichtlichen – warum Jim es hasste in der Krankenstation zu liegen, war, dass es in der Krankenstation mehr als langweilig war. Und das insbesondere auch deshalb, weil Pille in seinem CMO-Modus noch humorloser war als gewöhnlich und in keinster Weise mit sich reden ließ. Und so hatte er auch auf Granit gebissen, als er Pille dazu hatte bewegen wollen, ihn zu entlassen. Pille hatte ihn nur mit verschränkten Armen und diesem Welchen-Idioten-habe-ich-mir-da-eigentlich-ans-Bein-gebunden-Blick angesehen und gemeint:

„Eher küsse ich den Kobold, als dass ich dich heute schon aus der Krankenstation entlasse."

Und da hatte kein Bitten und auch kein Betteln geholfen, auch kein Befehl und nicht einmal sein berühmt-berüchtigter James-Tiberius-Kirk-Hundeblick.

Und so – lag er immer noch auf seinem Biobett in der Krankenstation.

Und langweilte sich.

Gerade spielte er mit dem Gedanken, Pille zu rufen und diesen von der Arbeit abzuhalten – im besten Fall würde Pille ihn vielleicht doch noch entnervt aus der Krankenstation werfen, im zweitgünstigsten Fall hätte er wenigstens ein wenig Spaß gehabt – als sich die Tür zu seinem Krankenzimmer plötzlich öffnete.

Und seine Laune hob sich schlagartig, als er die gerade aufgerichtete Gestalt Spocks sein Zimmer betreten sah – wie immer mit sparsamen und doch eleganten Bewegungen, die Hände auf dem Rücken verschränkt und einem unbewegten Gesichtsausdruck.

Beinahe unbewegt.

Doch Jim war schon immer ein guter Beobachter gewesen.

Und so meinte er in Spocks Augen dessen Erleichterung darüber erkennen zu können, dass er wach und offensichtlich wieder gesund in seinem Bett lag.

Er selbst machte keinen Hehl daraus, dass er sich über die Ablenkung freute.

„Spock! Sie ahnen gar nicht, wie froh ich bin, dass Sie da sind. Hier ist es schrecklich langweilig. Nehmen Sie sich einen Stuhl und setzen Sie sich."

Er sah, wie Spocks rechte Augenbraue ein wenig in die Höhe schoss. Trotzdem kam Spock seiner Aufforderung nach, rückte den Stuhl, der in der Nähe seines Bettes gestanden hatte, zurecht und setzte sich darauf.

„Es ist gut, Sie wieder gesund zu sehen, Jim."

Er schenkte Spock ein Lächeln.

„Das habe ich wohl Ihnen zu verdanken, Spock. Wären Sie nicht gewesen und hätten Sie nicht so schnell reagiert, wäre ich jetzt wahrscheinlich nicht mehr hier."

Spocks Augenbraue rutschte zurück an ihren Platz.

„Es ist unlogisch mir zu danken, Jim. Ich habe getan, was nötig war."

Gespielt theatralisch seufzte er auf.

„Nun, auch wenn Sie nur getan haben, was ‚nötig' gewesen war, haben Sie mir doch das Leben gerettet. Und auch, wenn das für Sie vielleicht kein großes Ding ist – für mich ist es das. Und deshalb werde ich mich weiterhin bei Ihnen bedanken, auch wenn Sie es ‚unlogisch' finden."

Einen Moment war es still, während sie sich mit Blicken maßen. Dann neigte Spock seinen Kopf ein wenig nach rechts.

„In diesem Fall – nehme ich Ihren Dank an."

Einen Moment lang war er von Spocks Reaktion verblüfft. Doch dann grinste er wieder, während er ein winziges Gefühl des Triumphes nicht unterdrücken konnte

„Sehen Sie, Spock, jetzt verstehen wir uns."

Und noch bevor Spock die Chance gehabt hätte irgendetwas zu erwidern, fuhr er fort:

„Wie ist der Status, Mr. Spock? Ist mein Schiff noch in einem Stück?"

Wieder die Augenbraue.

„Captain, ich glaube kaum, dass Sie hier in ihrem Bett liegen und sich offensichtlich wieder nahezu vollständiger Gesundheit erfreuen könnten, wenn die Enterprise – wie Sie es auszudrücken belieben – nicht in einem Stück wäre."

Er wischte Spocks Bemerkung mit einer ungeduldigen Handbewegung zur Seite.

„Das war nur so daher gesagt, Mr. Spock."

„…Ich verstehe. In diesem Fall setze ich Sie darüber in Kenntnis, dass alle Systeme der Enterprise vollständig funktionstüchtig sind. Mr. Scott ist es gelungen, die Effizienz des Warpantriebs noch einmal um 0,2 zu erhöhen…"

„Scotty ist echt ein verdammtes Genie."

„…In der Tat, Mr. Scott ist ein überaus fähiger Ingenieur."

Grinsend schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Aus Ihrem Mund ist das wahrscheinlich das höchste Lob, das Scotty kriegen kann. Wie sind Ihre Experimente verlaufen? Kommt Thoris XIV als neue vulkanische Heimat in Frage?"

„Die Experimente und die Auswertung der Scans waren äußerst zufriedenstellend. Der Planet entspricht Vulkan zu 94,87% und ist demnach kompatibel. Ich habe meine Ergebnisse bereits Admiral Pike und dem vulkanischen Rat mitgeteilt. Der Rat wird in Kürze die Errichtung einer vulkanischen Kolonie auf dem Planeten initiieren."

„Spock, das sind ja tolle Neuigkeiten."

Spock neigte in einer Geste der Zustimmung den Kopf.

„Es ist eine höchst willkommene Entwicklung der Dinge."

Jim lachte.

„Das ist wohl ihre Art Begeisterung auszudrücken."

Dann wurde er wieder ernst.

„Haben Sie Admiral Pike bereits über unseren Fund in der Höhle in Kenntnis gesetzt?"

„Bereits kurze Zeit nach meiner Rückkehr, Captain. Er zeigte sich durch unseren Fund überrascht und auch ein wenig beunruhigt, konnte über die Herkunft der von uns aufgefundenen Ware allerdings ebenfalls nur mutmaßen. Er wollte den vulkanischen Rat informieren und diesen dazu anhalten, in näherer Zukunft besonders wachsam zu sein und mit Angriffen von Schmugglerbanden zu rechnen. Er wollte dem Rat außerdem Schutz für die erste Zeit der Besiedelung anbieten."

Jim nickte.

„Gut. Ich hoffe nur, dass der vulkanische Rat die Hilfe und den Schutz der Sternenflotte annehmen wird."

„Die Hilfe der Sternenflotte anzunehmen wäre eine logische Entscheidung. Ich bin sicher, dass der Rat dies genauso sehen wird."

Jim nickte noch einmal. Bei sich selbst dachte er, welche Ironie das Leben manchmal so mit sich brachte. Vor etwa zweihundert Jahren waren es die mächtigen Vulkanier gewesen, die den ersten Kontakt mit der Erde hergestellt und in den Jahren danach eine beinahe bevormundende Rolle in der Geschichte der Erde gespielt hatten. Und nun war es an der Erde und der Sternenflotte, die verbliebenen 10.000 Vulkanier beim Aufbau einer Kolonie zu schützen. Er verzichtete allerdings darauf, seine Gedanken laut auszusprechen. Stattdessen fragte er:

„Gibt es schon neue Sternenflotten-Befehle für die Enterprise, Mr. Spock?"

Wieder neigte Spock den Kopf in einer zustimmenden Geste leicht nach rechts, während er ansonsten nach wie vor kerzengerade auf seinem Stuhl saß.

„Admiral Pike übermittelte die neuen Befehle vor exakt 0,32 Stunden, Captain."

„Und wie lauten die Befehle?"

„Es handelt sich um eine diplomatische Mission."

Er sah, wie Spock ein PADD aus seiner Hosentasche zog und ihm reichte. Er nahm es neugierig entgegen und begann zu lesen. Doch schon nach den ersten Worten runzelte er die Stirn.

„Ferrolos Prime? Von einem solchen Planeten habe ich noch nie gehört."

„Ferrolos Prime ist ein Klasse M Planet etwa 70 Lichtjahre von der Erde entfernt. Die Bevölkerung nennt sich selbst Ferrolen. Die Ferrolen sind ein friedliches, technisch rückständiges Volk, das den Warpantrieb erst vor 4 Jahren erfunden hat. Der erste Kontakt wurde damals von der USS Magellan hergestellt. Zum damaligen Zeitpunkt hatte Ferrolos Prime kein Interesse daran bekundet, Mitglied der Föderation zu werden. Dies hat sich nun geändert, nachdem Ferrolos Prime in den letzten zwei Monaten bereits drei Mal Ziel klingonischer Angriffe geworden ist."

Er runzelte verwirrt die Stirn.

„Was wollen die Klingonen denn von Ferrolos Prime?"

„Ferrolos Prime verfügt über reiche Dilithiumvorräte."

„Und die diplomatische Mission zielt worauf ab?"

„Sie sollen einen Vertrag mit D'jhang, dem König der Ferrolen aushandeln, der der Föderation Zugriff auf die Dilithiumvorräte sichert und im Gegenzug dafür den Ferrolen Schutz vor den Klingonen und anderen Feinden sowie Technologie zusichert. Die Rahmenbedingungen des Vertrages sind in den Befehlen, die Admiral Pike Ihnen geschickt hat, genau dargelegt."

Er sah noch einmal auf das PADD, dann wieder auf und suchte Spocks Blick.

„Dann wird das wohl meine erste diplomatische Mission, was, Spock?"

„In der Tat."

Er konnte nicht anders als zu grinsen.

„Dann werde ich wohl meinen berühmten Charme spielen lassen. Das wird ein Kinderspiel."

Er sah, wie Spocks Augenbraue wieder die Flucht nach oben antrat.

„Ich hole wohl besser Dr. McCoy. Sie scheinen etwas verwirrt zu sein, Captain."

Er lachte nur noch lauter.

„Wirklich, Spock, Sie können noch so oft behaupten keinen Humor zu haben. Ich nehme Ihnen das nicht mehr ab. Schon alleine dieses Dings, das Sie immer mit Ihrer Augenbraue veranstalten, ist für sich allein schon Gold wert."

„Es entzieht sich meinem Verständnis, was meine Augenbraue mit dem chemischen Element Aurum zu tun haben soll, Captain."

Sein Grinsen wurde nur noch breiter.

„Das ist nur eine Redensart, Spock."

„…Ich verstehe."

Er grinste Spock weiterhin an, seine Laune deutlich besser als noch vor einer halben Stunde. Doch genau in diesem Augenblick erhob sich Spock in einer fließenden Bewegung von seinem Stuhl.

„Ich werde Sie nun wieder alleine lassen, Jim. Sie benötigen sicherlich noch Schlaf, um Ihren Genesungsprozess zu einem optimalen Abschluss zu bringen."

„Mit anderen Worten – Sie lassen mich wieder alleine und Pille schutzlos ausgeliefert zurück."

Wieder die Augenbraue.

„Über die charakterlichen Vorzüge Dr. McCoys kann man sicherlich geteilter Ansicht sein. Was die medizinische Qualifikation des Doktors betrifft allerdings nicht. Sie sind in den fähigsten Händen, Jim. Und ‚schutzlos' ist sicherlich kein Attribut, das ich mit Ihnen in Verbindung bringen würde."

Einen Moment lang starrte er Spock sprachlos an. Dann brachte er heraus:

„War das eine Art Kompliment, Spock?"

Die Augenbraue schob sich noch ein wenig höher.

„Vulkanier machen keine Komplimente."

Wieder musste er leise lachen.

„Wie konnte ich das nur vergessen."

„Ich werde Sie so oft daran erinnern, wie es nötig ist."

Sein Lachen wurde ein wenig lauter.

„Davon bin ich überzeugt."

Er meinte ein amüsiertes Glitzern in Spocks dunkelbraunen, fast schwarzen Augen sehen zu können, war sich aber in dem sterilen Licht des Krankenzimmers nicht sicher.

„Gute Nacht, Jim."

Er winkte seinem Ersten Offizier zu, der schon beinahe an der Tür stand.

„Gute Nacht, Spock. Und nehmen Sie sich auch ein wenig Zeit zum Schlafen, hören Sie? Pille hat mir verraten, dass Sie die letzten Tage nicht allzu viel Schlaf bekommen haben."

„Ich bin vollständig einsatzfähig. Die Sorge des Doktors ist unbegründet."

„Ich will nur, dass Sie auf sich achten, Spock. Ich brauche Sie noch, haben Sie gehört?"

Kaum hatte er ausgesprochen, fragte sich ein winziger Teil seines Gehirns, was er da eigentlich gerade von sich gab. Aber dann – zuckte er innerlich mit den Schultern. Denn es stimmte doch. Wenn er etwas in den vergangenen zwei Wochen gelernt hatte, dann dass er Spock brauchte. Er verließ sich auf dessen Logik, auf dessen Vernunft, auf dessen Wissen und Erfahrung. Der Aufenthalt in der Höhle hatte ihm gezeigt, dass er Spock auch sein Leben anvertrauen konnte und die letzten Tage, die er im Koma verbracht hatte, hatten gezeigt, dass er seinem Ersten Offizier auch mit seinem Schiff vertrauen konnte. Also stimmte es – es brauchte Spock. Er brauchte seinen Ersten Offizier. Und warum nicht etwas aussprechen, das einfach wahr war?

Wenn Spock von seiner Aussage irritiert war, dann zeigte er es nicht. Stattdessen nickte er ihm erneut zu. Dann drehte er sich um und überbrückte die letzten Schritte zur Tür, die sich vor ihm öffnete.

Spock war schon beinahe zur Tür hinaus, als Jim doch noch etwas einfiel.

„Spock?"

Er sah, dass Spock sich noch einmal zu ihm umdrehte.

„Ja, Jim?"

„Was unsere Unterhaltung betrifft – Sie wissen schon, die, die wir in der Höhle begonnen hatten, bevor mich dieses Vieh gebissen hat…"

Er wartete Spocks Nicken ab, bevor er fortfuhr.

„Ich würde die Unterhaltung gerne mit Ihnen fortsetzen, sobald Pille mich hier heraus lässt, wenn Sie einverstanden sind."

Einen Moment schwieg Spock, sah ihn einfach nur an. Doch dann neigte er wieder den Kopf in dieser zustimmenden Geste.

„Ich wünsche ebenfalls eine Fortsetzung dieses Gespräches."

Erleichtert lächelte er.

„Gut, dann sind wir uns ja einig. Und jetzt – gehen Sie schlafen, Spock."

„Ich wünschen Ihnen nochmals eine gute Nacht, Jim."

Und mit diesen Worten war Spock endgültig verschwunden.

Jim ließ sich in seine Kissen zurück fallen, ein Grinsen im Gesicht. Auf der Krankenstation zu liegen war zwar immer noch langweilig. Aber mit der richtigen Gesellschaft konnte es zumindest vorübergehend erträglich sein.


	6. Friend - Teil V

**Friend – Teil V  
**  
„Du siehst müde aus, Spock."

Er sah von dem PADD auf, in dem er gelesen hatte und begegnete Nyotas besorgtem Blick. Er saß im Kapitänssessel. Jim hatte ihn kurz vor Beginn der Alpha-Schicht darüber informiert, dass Dr. McCoy noch auf eine Abschlussuntersuchung bestand, er sich deshalb ein wenig verspäten würde und er solange noch das Kommando übernehmen sollte.

Nyota stand dicht neben dem Kapitänssessel und hatte sehr leise gesprochen. So leise, dass sicherlich niemand der anwesenden Offiziere sie gehört hatte. Dennoch sah er sich schnell um. Aber niemand schien auf Nyota und ihn zu achten.

„Es geht mir gut, Nyota."

„Hast du in den letzten vier Nächten überhaupt meditiert oder geschlafen, Spock?"

„Ich habe insgesamt 8,35 Stunden meditiert und 6,71 Stunden geschlafen, eine jeweils vollkommen ausreichende Zeitspanne. Wie du wissen solltest, benötigen Vulkanier deutlich weniger Schlaf als Menschen."

Nyota hob ihre Hand, als wolle sie sie ihm an die Wange legen. Unwillkürlich zog er den Kopf ein wenig zurück. Sofort ließ Nyota ihre Hand wieder sinken.

„Ich mache mir nur Sorgen um dich, Spock."

„Das ist nicht nur unlogisch, Nyota, sondern auch überflüssig. Ich bin mit den Grenzen meines Körpers vertraut und weiß, welche Belastung ich ihm zumuten kann. Wie ich schon gesagt habe, es geht mir gut."

Er hörte Nyota leise seufzen, meinte sogar, in ihren Augen Traurigkeit und Verletztheit erkennen zu können. Irritiert rief er sich seine letzten Worte zurück ins Gedächtnis, versuchte herauszufinden, mit welchem seiner Worte er diese Emotionen in Nyota geweckt haben könnte. Doch noch bevor er zu einem abschließenden Ergebnis gekommen wäre, unterbrach Nyota erneut seinen Gedankenfluss.

„Sehen wir uns heute Abend, Spock?"

Einen Moment zögerte er mit der Antwort.

Es war ihm bewusst, dass er in den letzten Tagen noch weniger Zeit für Nyota hatte entbehren können, als bereits die Wochen zuvor schon. Es war demnach logisch anzunehmen, dass Nyota ihre Frage in der Hoffnung formuliert hatte, wieder mehr Zeit mit ihm verbringen zu können. Ein Wunsch, für den es, nachdem Jim wieder genesen war, keinen logischen Grund mehr gab, ihn ihr abzuschlagen. Und so antwortete er:

„Das wäre akzeptabel."

Augenblicklich verschwand die Traurigkeit und Verletztheit aus Nyotas Augen. Stattdessen lächelte sie ihn an.

„Ich freue mich darauf, Spock."

Er nickte ihr zu. Doch noch bevor er etwas anderes hätte erwidern können, bemerkte er aus den Augenwinkeln, wie sich die Türen des Turboliftes öffneten. Sofort wandte er den Blick in diese Richtung und sah, wie der Captain aus dem Turbolift trat, in seiner goldenen Kapitänsuniform, mit blitzenden Augen und einem breiten Lächeln im Gesicht.

„Captain auf der Brücke!"

Ensign Chekovs akzentschwerer Ruf hallte durch den Raum und alle Gesichter im Raum wandten sich dem Captain zu. Spock selbst hatte sich, kaum dass er den Captain gesehen hatte, von dessen Sessel erhoben, während Nyota zurückgekehrt war an ihren Platz.

„Weitermachen – was auch immer Sie gerade gemacht haben."

Jims fröhliches Grinsen schien geradezu den Raum auszufüllen. Es war logisch nicht zu erklären und dennoch schien sich die Stimmung auf der Brücke mit Jims Eintreten zu verändern, schien gelöster zu werden. Er sah das Lächeln in den Gesichtern der Offiziere, sah die Änderung in der Körperhaltung, im Sinken der Schultern, im Öffnen des Brustkorbs. Es war nicht logisch. Aber es war faszinierend. Ein weiteres Rätsel um die Person James Tiberius Kirk.

„Es ist gut, Sie wieder hier zu haben, Captain."

Lieutenant Sulu schien allen aus dem Herzen gesprochen zu haben, denn das Lächeln auf jedem einzelnen Gesicht, Jims inklusive, wurde noch ein wenig breiter, während sich dieser an seinen Steuermann wandte.

„Glauben Sie mir, Mr. Sulu, es tut auch verdammt gut wieder hier zu sein."

Doch dann sah Spock Jims Augen plötzlich auf sich selbst gerichtet.

„Und dass ich heute wieder hier stehe, habe ich Mr. Spock zu verdanken. Hätte Mr. Spock nicht so schnell und brillant gehandelt, wäre ich heute nicht hier. Und Pille hätte mich anschließend wahrscheinlich mit einem Hypospray ins Leben nach dem Tod verfolgt."

Spock sah, wie Jims Lächelns noch breiter wurde, hörte das leise Gelächter der Crew. Er sah, wie Jim weiter auf ihn zukam. Er selbst trat einen Schritt zur Seite, um Jim den Weg zu seinem Kapitänssessel frei zu machen. Doch anstatt sich hinzusetzen, blieb Jim ihm gegenüber stehen, die blauen Augen auf seine gerichtet.

„Status, Mr. Spock."

„Alle Systeme laufen störungsfrei, Captain. Die Enterprise befindet sich mit Maximum-Warp auf direktem Weg zu Ferrolos Prime und sollte den Planeten in 2,67 Tagen erreichen."

„Sehr gut."

Er sah, wie Jim sich im Raum umsah.

„Und jetzt zurück an die Arbeit. Wir haben ein Schiff zu fliegen."

Augenblicklich drehte sich die Crew, noch immer breit lächelnd und in offensichtlich bester Stimmung zu ihren Stationen um und nahm ihre Arbeit wieder auf. Er selbst nickte Jim mit einer sparsamen Bewegung zu und wollte sich bereits wieder auf den Weg zu seiner wissenschaftlichen Station machen, als er plötzlich und völlig unerwartet eine Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte. Augenblicklich versteifte er sich bei der unerwarteten Geste, froh, dass einige Schichten Stoff zwischen Jims Hand und seiner Schulter lagen.

Sofort verschwand die Hand wieder von seiner Schulter, als er sich langsam wieder zu Jim umdrehte. Und Augenblicke später in dessen verlegenes Gesicht sah.

„Tut mir leid, Spock, ich hatte ganz vergessen, dass Sie es nicht mögen, angefasst zu werden."

„…Ich habe inzwischen lange genug unter Menschen gelebt um zu verstehen, dass körperlicher Kontakt ein Teil des menschlichen Soziallebens darstellt. Aus diesem Grund ist eine Entschuldigung Ihrerseits unnötig."

„Trotzdem, Spock. Ich werde versuchen in Zukunft daran zu denken. Ich will nicht, dass Sie sich unwohl fühlen."

Er nahm die Entschuldigung des Captains mit einem Kopfnicken zur Kenntnis und wartete anschließend darauf, dass dieser den Grund nannte, weshalb er ihn in erster Linie aufgehalten hatte. Und so sah er, wie Jims Blick einmal kurz durch den Raum schweifte. Er folgte Jims Blick, sah aber, dass alle Mitglieder der Crew inzwischen wieder an ihren Stationen beschäftigt waren und nicht auf ihren Captain und ihn selbst achteten. Und so fuhr Jim schließlich so leise, dass nur er ihn hören konnte, fort:

„Ich habe mich gefragt, ob Sie heute Abend vielleicht Zeit hätten, unser Gespräch – Sie wissen schon – fortzusetzen. Allerdings habe ich keine große Lust, dieses Gespräch in der Offiziersmesse zu führen. Ich finde, diese Unterhaltung erfordert einen etwas privateren Rahmen. Und Ruhe. Und deshalb dachte ich – dass wir unsere Besprechung heute Abend doch in mein Quartier verlagern könnten. Was sagen Sie dazu?"

Er meinte in Jims blauen Augen gespannte Erwartung sehen zu können.

Schnell dachte er über Jims Worte nach. Er musste zugeben, dass Jims Argumentation etwas für sich hatte. Er hielt die Offiziersmesse ebenfalls für den unpassenden Rahmen für die Fortsetzung ihres Gespräches. Und vielleicht war der neutrale Boden der Offiziersmesse nach den vergangenen Tagen auch keine Notwendigkeit mehr. Nur…

„Captain, ich habe bereits Lieutenant Uhura versprochen, ihr heute Abend Gesellschaft zu leisten."

Er sah, wie sich Jims Gesichtszüge veränderten, ohne dass er den Gesichtsausdruck genau hätte deuten können.

„Oh."

„Aber natürlich, Captain, wenn Sie es wünschen, kann ich Lieutenant Uhura absagen und…"

Aber Jim ließ ihn nicht ausreden, schüttelte stattdessen den Kopf.

„Nein, nein, nein, Spock. Entschuldigen Sie, manchmal bin ich wirklich ein unsensibler Idiot."

Bevor er diese unlogische Aussage seines Captains noch hätte kommentieren können, fuhr Jim aber schon fort. Das Lächeln war bereits wieder in sein Gesicht zurück gekehrt.

„Sie verbringen den Abend mit Lieutenant Uhura, Spock. Ich vermute mal, dass Sie den Lieutenant in den letzten vier Tagen, die Sie das Kommando über das Schiff übernehmen mussten, noch seltener gesehen als vorher schon. Unser Gespräch läuft uns nicht davon. In den nächsten Tagen finden wir bestimmt noch eine andere Gelegenheit."

Den unlogischen Stich des Bedauerns bei Jims Worten unterdrückte er sofort. Stattdessen neigte er noch einmal leicht seinen Kopf in einer zustimmenden Geste.

„Einverstanden, Captain. Und wenn ich einen Vorschlag machen dürfte – morgen Abend wäre aus meiner Sicht akzeptabel."

Das Lächeln des Captains vertiefte sich bei seinen Worten.

„Dann ist das abgemacht, Mr. Spock. Ich erwarte Sie morgen Abend gegen 2000 in meinem Quartier. Und den Abend heute genießen Sie mit Lieutenant Uhura."

Noch einmal neigte er zustimmend den Kopf. Dann drehte er sich endgültig um und ging zu seiner Station. Als er sich noch einmal kurz in Jims Richtung umwandte, sah er, dass dieser inzwischen auf seinem Kapitänssessel Platz genommen hatte, die Hände rechts und links auf die Lehne gestützt, die Beine in einer vergleichsweise lässigen Anordnung, den Blick auf den großen Schirm gerichtet, ein zufriedenes Lächeln im Gesicht.

Und er musste zugeben, dass dieser Anblick etwas Logisches – etwas Richtiges – an sich hatte.

* * *

Mit einer Flasche Bourbon bewaffnet betrat Jim, ohne sein Kommen in irgendeiner Weise anzukündigen, das Quartier seines besten Freundes. Nur einen Moment später stand er Pille gegenüber und hielt grinsend die Bourbonflasche in die Höhe, als könnte er damit sein Eindringen rechtfertigen. Und er wusste, dass das tatsächlich der Fall war, denn dadurch fiel Pilles Begrüßung deutlich weniger grummelnd aus, als es sonst wahrscheinlich der Fall gewesen wäre.

„Kannst du dir nicht angewöhnen anzuklopfen, bevor du hier einfach so reinplatzt?"

„Nachdem wir uns auf der Akademie drei Jahre lang ein Zimmer geteilt haben, wäre das doch irgendwie ziemlich unsinnig, findest du nicht? Ich weiß, wie du in Unterhosen aussiehst, Pille. Gott, ich weiß sogar, wie du ohne Unterhosen aussiehst, auch wenn ich ganz froh bin, dass ich diesen Anblick inzwischen nicht mehr so oft ertragen muss."

„Als ob dein nackter Körper ein so verlockender Anblick wäre."

Mit einer selbstsicheren Geste strich sich Jim über die bekleidete Brust.

„Na, das will ich doch meinen."

Pille seufzte auf.

„Ich könnte ja auch mal jemand anderen hier zu Besuch haben."

„Wen denn?"

Pille verdrehte die Augen.

„Keine Ahnung – Frauenbesuch?"

Jim lachte auf.

„Mr.-nach-meiner-Scheidung-hasse-ich-alle-Frauen-McCoy? Ich glaube da muss ich nicht mal Spock nach der Wahrscheinlichkeitsberechnun g fragen, um zu wissen, wie hoch die Chancen hierfür stehen. Und außerdem – ich bin ein großer Junge. Ich würde schon nicht gleich in Ohnmacht fallen, wenn ich dich beim Matratzensport überraschen würde. Du hast es in den letzten drei Jahren im umgekehrten Fall ja auch immer wieder ganz gut verkraftet."

„Ganz gut verkraftet? Dass ich noch nicht blind bin und meinen inneren Seelenfrieden noch habe, ist ein medizinisches Wunder. Insbesondere wenn man bedenkt, wie oft ich in den letzten drei Jahren in dieses Szenario gestolpert bin."

Jim lachte nur noch lauter und ließ seine freie linke Hand schwer auf Pilles Schulter fallen.

„Na komm schon, Pille. Dafür habe ich uns für heute Abend auch etwas Schönes mitgebracht. Vielleicht kann dich das für die letzten drei Jahre entschädigen."

Er sah, wie Pille zu der Flasche schielte.

„Wohl kaum. Aber es wäre vielleicht ein Anfang."

Er lachte noch immer, während er Pille in dessen Wohnbereich folgte.

* * *

Es fiel ihm schwer sich auf seine Meditation zu konzentrieren.

Der Grund dafür lag 2,84 Meter von ihm entfernt auf seinem Bett, ein PADD in der Hand, Kopfhörer im Ohr und verhielt sich – das musste er ihr zugute halten – vollkommen lautlos. Zumindest so lautlos, wie das für einen Menschen möglich war. Und trotzdem reichte die reine Präsenz Nyotas, allein ihr kaum hörbares Ein- und Ausatmen, um ihn in seiner Konzentration zu stören.

Er war es gewohnt, beim Meditieren alleine zu sein.

Er war es gewohnt, in seinem Quartier alleine zu sein.

Es war nicht die erste Nacht, die er mit Nyota in einem Raum verbrachte. Bereits während ihrer rar gesäten Freizeit auf der Akademie hatte sich die eine oder andere Möglichkeit hierfür ergeben. Und wenn er sich daran zurück erinnerte, musste er zugeben, dass es ihm bereits in diesen Nächten schwer gefallen war, zur Ruhe zu kommen und zu meditieren. Und daran schien sich nichts geändert zu haben.

Nyota war nicht nur äußerst intelligent und ästhetisch anzusehen, sie war auch geduldig und verständnisvoll. Sie hatte von Anfang an akzeptiert, dass er Zeit brauchen würde, um sich an Berührungen gewöhnen zu können. Er hatte es versucht und für sich nach einiger Zeit herausgefunden, dass Berührungen mit Nyota bis zu einem gewissen Grad für ihn akzeptabel waren. Er hatte sogar ein gewisses Gefallen daran gefunden, Nyota zu küssen, hatte gelernt, den angenehmen Duft Nyotas und die Weichheit von Nyotas Lippen in vielen Fällen als angenehm zu empfinden.

Doch trotz aller Fortschritte, die er in den letzten Monaten bereits erzielt hatte, gab es doch immer wieder Situationen, in denen er an Grenzen stieß, deren Überwindung sich als schwierig oder gar unmöglich gestalteten. Eine dieser Grenzen bestand darin, eine ganze Nacht an Nyotas Seite zu verbringen. Es kostete ihn in jedem Fall ein nicht unerhebliches Maß an Konzentration, diese extreme körperliche Nähe über einen Zeitraum von mehreren Stunden zu ertragen.

Er hatte Nyota gegenüber bisher nie erwähnt, welche Schwierigkeiten ihm die gemeinsamen Nächte gemeinhin bereiteten. Er war sich sicher, dass es sie verletzt hätte und dies wäre unlogisch gewesen angesichts der Tatsache, dass Nyota nichts hätte tun können, um ihm diese Nächte erträglicher zu gestalten. Er war sich stattdessen durchaus bewusst, dass er selbst versuchen musste, durch effektivere Kontrolle seines Körpers und seiner Emotionen diese Grenze zu überschreiten, wie er bereits andere Grenzen überschritten hatte.

Und er nahm sich vor, es diese Nacht erneut ernsthaft zu versuchen.

* * *

„Warum bist du heute Abend eigentlich hier, Jim? Gibt es keine wichtigen Dinge, die du mit deinem Kobold besprechen müsstest?"

Er sah Pille an, dass der Alkohol erste Wirkung auf diesen zeigte. Und er selbst fühlte sich auch schon nicht mehr ganz nüchtern. Sein Kopf fühlte sich sehr leicht an und die Ränder seines Sichtfeldes begannen bereits ein wenig zu verschwimmen. Irgendwo am Rande war ihm noch bewusst, dass er am nächsten Morgen sicherlich einen Kater haben würde. Aber im Grunde machte es ihm nichts aus. Es hatte schließlich seine Vorteile, wenn der beste Freund gleichzeitig der Chefarzt des Schiffes war und über Mittel und Wege verfügte, einen Kater erfolgreich zu bekämpfen.

„Also erstens Mal, Pille, ist Spock nicht mein Kobold. Er ist Uhuras Kobold. Und genau da wird er im Moment auch sein. Bei Uhura."

Pille schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich werde nie verstehen, was eine Frau wie Lieutenant Uhura an diesem kaltblütigen Vulkanier findet."

„Du bist voreingenommen, Pille. Ich habe dir schon mal gesagt, dass Spock gar kein so schlechter Kerl ist. Ich sag dir, er hat sogar Humor, wenn man mal gelernt hat, ein wenig unter die vulkanische Oberfläche zu sehen."

„Ach, und du kannst das?"

Jim grinste.

„Ich lerne noch, Pille. Aber ab und zu schaffe ich es schon."

Wieder schüttelte Pille den Kopf und murmelte etwas vor sich hin, das wie ‚Vulkanier und Humor – dass ich nicht lache' klang. Er hielt es für klüger, nicht darauf einzugehen und schenkte sich und Pille stattdessen lieber noch einmal die Gläser voll.

Und dann fiel ihm noch etwas ein.

„Außerdem, Pille, was heißt hier – eine Frau wie Uhura? Gibt es da etwas, wovon ich noch nichts weiß? Stehst du auf Uhura?"

Zu seiner Überraschung wurde Pille ein wenig rot.

„Hör auf mit dem Mist, Jim."

Mit offenem Mund starrte er Pille an, doch dann fing er wieder an zu grinsen.

„Oh doch, du stehst auf sie."

Pilles rote Farbe wurde noch ein wenig kräftiger.

„Lieutenant Uhura ist eine attraktive Erscheinung, dazu äußerst klug und fähig und offensichtlich mit einem schlechten Geschmack, was Männer betrifft. Und deshalb nein – ich habe kein Interesse an Lieutenant Uhura."

Jims Grinsen wurde nur noch breiter.

„Ganz wie du meinst, Pille."

* * *

Er hatte schon immer Schwierigkeiten gehabt, seine menschliche Seite zu kontrollieren. Schon als Kind, wenn er den Hänseleien der anderen vulkanischen Kinder ausgesetzt gewesen war. Oder auch später, als er ein ums andere Mal mit den Vorurteilen seiner Herkunft konfrontiert worden war.

Auch Jim hatte ihn schon das eine oder andere Mal an die Grenzen seiner emotionalen Beherrschtheit und darüber hinaus gebracht. Sei es seine Verärgerung, als Jim seinen Kobayashi Maru Test manipuliert hatte, sei es die blinde Wut und der Hass, die er verspürt hatte, als er Jim auf der Brücke der Enterprise beinahe zu Tode gewürgt hatte. Oder sei es die Faszination, die er inzwischen verspürte, wann immer er sich mit Jims Persönlichkeit konfrontiert sah.

Emotionen waren ihm demnach nicht fremd. Es bereitete ihm nur bisweilen Schwierigkeiten, diese zu unterdrücken. Und bisweilen auch, diese zu identifizieren. Es war leichter mit negativen Emotionen. Wut und Ärger kannte er gut. Er kannte auch das Gefühl von Angst angesichts einer drohenden Gefahr. Seit dem Tod seiner Mutter kannte er auch Traurigkeit und sogar Hass. Schwieriger war es da schon mit den positiven Emotionen. Er kannte Sympathie und Antipathie. Er wusste, dass er seine Mutter geliebt hatte. Er wusste, dass er seinen Vater respektierte. Er wusste, dass er Nyota mochte. Aber er wusste nicht, ob er Nyota auch liebte. Wie äußerte sich die Liebe zwischen Mann und Frau? War sie plötzlich da oder entwickelte sie sich? Er wusste es nicht und er kannte keine Parameter, an denen er seine Gefühle für Nyota hätte messen können.

Er wusste, dass viele ihn um seine Beziehung mit Nyota beneideten. Ein Verhalten, das er als äußerst unlogisch empfand. Und er wusste auch, dass viele sich fragten, was Nyota in ihm – einem emotionskontrollierten Vulkanier – sah. Nyota war klug, schön und aufrichtig. Er wusste aber auch, dass Nyota ihm in aufrichtiger Sympathie zugetan war. Und doch überkamen ihn im Rahmen seiner Meditation immer wieder Zweifel, ob diese Verbindung dafür bestimmt sein würde zu halten. Doch bisher war er diesen Zweifeln noch nicht ernsthaft nachgegangen.

Innerlich seufzte er auf.

Er konnte nicht mehr länger vorgeben zu meditieren. Gleich würde er sich zu Nyota in sein Bett legen müssen.

Und im Grunde – hätte er die Einsamkeit in diesem Moment vorgezogen.

* * *

„Außerdem, Pille, ist das so nicht ganz richtig."

„Was ist so nicht ganz richtig?"

Pilles verwirrter Blick aus nicht mehr ganz gerade stehenden, unfokussierten Augen war so komisch, dass er erst einmal lachen musste, bevor er endlich antworten konnte.

„Du hast vorhin gesagt, dass du nicht wüsstest, was eine Frau wie Uhura an einem Typen wie Spock finden kann und dass sie offensichtlich einen schlechten Geschmack hat, was Männer betrifft."

„Das ist zwar bestimmt schon eine halbe Stunde her, dass ich das gesagt habe, aber ja – ich habe es gesagt. Und?"

„Das ist so nicht ganz richtig."

Pille stöhnte entnervt auf.

„An diesem Punkt waren wir eben schon. Und bitte schön warum ist das deiner Meinung nach nicht ganz richtig?"

Jim hob seinen Zeigefinger.

„Weil – objektiv betrachtet – Spock eigentlich gar nicht so unattraktiv ist."

Pille starrte ihn an, als hätte er gerade eben verkündet, sich zum Alleinherrscher des Universums aufschwingen zu wollen. Und wieder konnte er ein Kichern nicht unterdrücken.

„Sag das noch mal, Jim. Oder halt – nein – stopp. Sag das bitte nie wieder. Dann kann ich mir vielleicht einreden mich verhört zu haben und behalte meinen Seelenfrieden."

Er kicherte noch immer.

„Rein objektiv, Pille."

„Auch rein objektiv kann ich nicht sehen, was an Mr. Logik attraktiv sein soll."

„Dann werde ich dich wohl erleuchten müssen."

Theatralisch warf Pille seine Arme in die Luft.

„Jim, bitte, hab Mitleid mit einem armen, alten Mann."

„Also zuerst wären da mal diese Ohren. Du musst doch zugeben, dass diese Ohren unglaublich sind. Und dann die Augenbraue. Ehrlich, Pille, hast du gesehen, was Spock mit dieser Augenbraue alles anstellen kann? Er kann ganze Geschichten erzählen nur mit der Art und Weise wie er seine Augenbraue hebt. Und dann musst du zugeben, dass diese dunkelbraunen Augen auch etwas für sich haben. Und er ist groß. Und schlank. Und verdammt schlau. Und…"

Pille hatte irgendwann während seines Vortrags den Kopf in den Händen vergraben und stöhnte mitleiderregend vor sich hin.

„Jim, bitte, du klingst wie ein 15jähriges Mädchen. Dabei habe ich bisher immer gedacht, dass du nicht auf Männer stehst."

„Tu ich doch auch nicht, Pille. Aber auch, wenn ich nicht auf Männer stehe, muss ich doch nicht blind durch die Welt laufen. Ich wollte dir nur erklären, dass ich es objektiv gesehen schon verstehen kann, was Uhura an Spock findet."

„Schon gut, Jim, lassen wir das Thema einfach, ok? Hauptsache du verliebst dich nicht in diesen spitzohrigen Bastard."

Wieder musste Jim lachen.

„Keine Sorge, Pille."

Und mit einem Augenzwinkern fügte er hinzu.

„Und falls doch, wirst du es als allererstes erfahren. Und ich bringe dann wieder eine Flasche Alkohol mit. Für dein Seelenheil dann aber etwas Härteres."

„Dann wollen wir einmal hoffen, dass dieser Tag niemals kommen wird."

Und noch immer lachend stieß er mit Pille an.

* * *

Es war wie in all den Nächten zuvor, die er mit Nyota im selben Bett verbracht hatte.

Nyota schlief.

Er lag wach.

Zu sehr irritierte ihn Nyotas Nähe, zu sehr beanspruchte die Art und Weise, wie Nyotas Arme um ihn geschlungen waren und wie ihr Kopf auf seiner Brust ruhte seine Konzentration. Er versuchte ebenmäßig zu atmen und sich zu entspannen aber es wollte ihm nicht wirklich gelingen. Dieses Maximum an Nähe und körperlichem Kontakt war immer noch beinahe mehr, als er ertragen konnte und hätte er sich eine solche Emotion erlaubt, hätte es ihn wahrscheinlich frustriert.

Er wusste, dass Nyota gerne intimer mit ihm geworden wäre. Und er wusste natürlich um die sexuellen Bedürfnisse der Menschen im Allgemeinen und menschlicher Frauen im Besonderen. Zumindest in der Theorie. Bisher war es ihm tatsächlich allerdings noch nicht möglich gewesen, diesen Bedürfnissen Nyotas auch nach zu kommen. Er hatte sich Zeit erbeten und Nyota hatte sie ihm verständnisvoll gewährt. Nyota wusste genug über die vulkanische Mentalität. Sie achtete seine Grenzen und setzte ihn nicht unter Druck.

Nur – wie sollte er sich in absehbarer Zeit körperlich auf Nyota einlassen, wenn es ihm noch immer Schwierigkeiten bereitete, auch nur eine Nacht lang neben ihr zu liegen?

Sollte er diese Schwierigkeiten nicht in den Griff bekommen?

Und dass dies offensichtlich noch immer nicht der Fall war – was sagte dies über seine Beziehung zu Nyota aus?

Eine weitere Frage, der er sich im Rahmen seiner Meditation wohl würde stellen müssen.

* * *

„Pille?"

„Ja, Jim?"

„Ich bin zu müde und wahrscheinlich auch zu betrunken, um noch in mein Quartier zurückzugehen."

„Dann bleib halt über Nacht hier, Jim."

„Ok."

…

„Pille?"

„Ja, Jim?"

„Bekomme ich das Bett?"

„Nichts da, du kannst auf dem Boden schlafen. Ich habe die älteren Knochen von uns beiden – das Bett gehört mir."

„Ok."

…

„Pille?"

„Ja, Jim?"

„Gute Nacht."

„Gute Nacht, Jim."

„Ok."


	7. Friend - Teil VI

****Vielen Dank an MsPsychoFairy für fürs Lesen und Reviewen. Ebenso an alle, die dabei sind.

* * *

**Friend – Teil VI**

Jim steuerte, mit seinem Tablett in der Hand, zielgerichtet auf den Tisch zu, an dem Spock alleine saß und sein Mittagessen aß.

„Hey, Spock."

Geräuschvoll stellte er sein Tablett Spock gegenüber auf dem Tisch ab.

Der Halbvulkanier sah auf.

„Captain."

„Was dagegen, wenn ich mich zu Ihnen setze?"

Er wartete die Antwort Spocks gar nicht erst ab, sondern ließ sich auf den Stuhl fallen, zog sein Tablett zu sich her, griff nach Messer und Gabel und säbelte das erste mundgerechte Stück seines Steaks ab, während er etwas mitleidig auf Spocks Rohkostteller starrte.

„Und Sie essen tatsächlich niemals Fleisch?"

Spock sah erneut von seinem Teller auf.

„Das ist korrekt."

„Sie verpassen was, Spock."

Er sah, wie Spock seine rechte Augenbraue ein wenig anhob.

„Im Gegensatz zu den Menschen dient bei den Vulkaniern die Nahrungsaufnahme lediglich dem Überleben, nicht dem Vergnügen."

Amüsiert verrollte Jim die Augen.

„Ich bleibe dabei – Sie verpassen was."

Einen Moment schwiegen sie beide. Dann siegte bei Jim die Neugier.

„Wie war Ihr Abend gestern mit Lieutenant Uhura."

Dieses Mal blieb Spocks Blick an seinem Teller haften.

„Captain, ich bin mir sicher, Ihnen bereits gesagt zu haben, dass ich es bevorzuge, nicht über meine Beziehung mit Lieutenant Uhura mit Ihnen zu sprechen."

Spocks Stimme hatte nichts von ihrem ruhigen, neutralen, ebenmäßigen Klang verloren. Und trotzdem war er sich sicher, dass irgendetwas nicht mit Spock stimmte. Er war sich nicht sicher, woher er dies wusste, aber er war sich trotzdem sicher, dass sich das Verhalten Spocks am heutigen Tag von seinem sonstigen Verhalten irgendwie unterschied. Er konnte den Unterschied nicht wirklich ausmachen, meinte aber, dass diese leise, humorvolle Note, die er schon ab und zu bei dem Halbvulkanier bemerkt hatte, heute vollkommen fehlte. Außerdem war Spock bisher ausschließlich beim distanzierten ‚Captain' geblieben und hatte ihn noch kein einziges Mal beim Vornamen genannt. Wäre Spock kein Vulkanier würde er annehmen, dass Spock schlechte Laune hätte. Aber er war sich sicher, dass Spock dies mit einem‚ Vulkanier haben keine schlechte Laune' weit vons ich weisen würde. Trotzdem wollte er zumindest einen Versuch in diese Richtung starten. Wenn er wirklich Spocks Freund sein wollte – und dieser Plan stand nach wie vor – dann musste er diesem irgendwie klar machen, dass er für ihn da war.

„Ist alles in Ordnung, Spock?"

Wieder sah sein Erster Offizier nur kurz auf, nichts als Neutralität im Blick.

„Es geht mir gut, Captain."

„Jim."

Leicht hob sich Spocks rechte Augenbraue.

„Wir sind im Dienst, Captain."

„Wir haben Mittagspause, Spock."

„Nichts desto trotz sind wir im Dienst."

Spocks Kopf senkte sich erneut über seinen Teller. Jim verdrehte die Augen.

„Ok, Spock, jetzt mal Klartext. Was ist passiert?"

Wieder schnellte Spocks Kopf nach oben, während sich Spocks rechte Augenbraue wieder hob.

„Wie gelangen Sie zu der Annahme, dass etwas passiert sein könnte?"

Jim schob sich eine Gabel Pommes frites in den Mund, kaute einen Moment und meinte dann:

„Nun, zu allererst einmal finde ich es seltsam, dass sie sich heute weigern, mich beim Vornamen zu nennen."

„Captain, ich habe Ihnen bereits gesagt, …"

„… dass wir im Dienst sind, jaja. Kommen Sie, Spock, das ist bullshit."

Spocks Augenbraue verschwand inzwischen in dessen Haaransatz. Er beeilte sich weiter zu sprechen.

„Außerdem benehmen Sie sich seltsam, Spock. Sie beharren mir heute viel zu sehr auf die Vorschriften und Sie zeigen keinerlei Humor. Und sehen Sie mich nicht so an, ich weiß genau, dass Sie Humor haben. Irgendetwas beschäftigt Sie. Und ich würde gerne wissen, was das ist."

Einen Moment lang war es wieder still und er beobachtete gespannt, wie sich Spocks Kopf einmal mehr über seinen Teller senkte, die Gabel noch immer in der Hand, allerdings ohne auch nur einen weiteren Bissen anzurühren. Die glatten Haare fielen Spock in die Stirn und verdeckten in großen Teilen das Gesicht. Nur die spitz zulaufenden Ohren, die Spock dieses exotische Aussehen verliehen, waren für ihn aus seiner Position heraus bestens zu erkennen.

Und plötzlich musste er an vergangene Nacht denken, an den Bourbon, den er mit Pille getrunken hatte und der ihn Dinge hatte sagen lassen, die er im nüchternen Zustand so wahrscheinlich nicht gesagt hätte. Er konnte sich nicht mehr an alles erinnern, was vergangene Nacht getan und gesprochen worden war aber er konnte sich noch sehr genau daran erinnern, wie er Pille gegenüber behauptet hatte, dass Spock attraktiv sei. Und als er ihm jetzt so gegenüber saß, musste er zugeben, dass es tatsächlich stimmte. Spock war attraktiv. Auf eine fremde, exotische Art und Weise. Und es waren nicht nur die Ohren und die Augenbrauen. Es waren auch die dunkelbraunen, fast schwarzen Augen, die schlanke aber kräftige Gestalt, die Intelligenz, die Integrität, die Logik und die Loyalität, die Spock attraktiv machten. Und je mehr ihm diese Dinge klar wurden, desto größer wurde sein Bedürfnis, diesen faszinierenden Mann zu einem Teil seines Lebens zu machen. Immer mehr konnte er verstehen, warum der andere Jim Kirk in jenem Paralleluniversum sich seinerseits die Mühe gemacht hatte, sich mit dem alten Spock anzufreunden. Und irgendwie war er sich sicher, dass es sich auch für ihn lohnen würde. Und dass er um keinen Preis aufgeben würde.

Und dann – legte Spock plötzlich seine Gabel sorgfältig neben den Teller, richtete sich gerade auf und suchte seinen Blick.

„Sie sind ein guter Beobachter, Jim."

Und er konnte nicht verhindern, dass es ihn gleich zweimal in den Magen zwickte. Zum einen, weil Spock endlich wieder zu seinem Vornamen zurück gekehrt war. Und zum anderen – weil er recht gehabt hatte. Offensichtlich war er doch besser darin, seinen stoischen Ersten Offizier zu lesen, als er das selbst geglaubt hatte.

„Und trotzdem möchte ich nicht mit Ihnen darüber sprechen."

So schnell, wie das fröhliche Magenzwicken gekommen war, so schnell war es auch wieder verschwunden. Stattdessen fühlte er sich beinahe ein wenig vor den Kopf gestoßen.

„Oh."

Spock schien seinen Stimmungsumschwung zu bemerken, denn er fügte hinzu:

„Es handelt sich um eine höchst private Angelegenheit, über die ich nicht sprechen kann und auch nicht sprechen will."

Auch, wenn er sich nach Spocks Erklärung tatsächlich ein wenig besser fühlte, wollte er doch nicht so schnell aufgeben.

„Wir Menschen suchen uns in solchen Fällen gerne eine Vertrauensperson, mit der wir unsere Probleme besprechen und uns dann die Meinung dieser Person dazu anhören."

Spock, dessen dunkelbraunen Augen noch immer unverwandt auf ihn gerichtet waren, nickte leicht.

„Mir ist dieses menschliche Verhalten bekannt. Aber wir Vulkanier neigen dazu, Dinge des Privatlebens nicht nach außen zu tragen. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass ich diese Angelegenheit mit ein wenig mehr Meditation einer akzeptablen Lösung zuführen werde."

Er hob seine Hände.

„Ganz wie Sie wollen, Spock."

Dann aber intensivierte er seinen Blick in Spocks Augen.

„Aber falls Sie es sich anders überlegen oder falls Sie mit Ihrer Meditation nicht weiter kommen, möchte ich, dass Sie wissen, dass Sie jederzeit zu mir kommen können."

Einen Moment lang schwieg Spock, erwiderte nur seinen Blick. Dann neigte er in einer sparsamen Geste den Kopf nach rechts.

„Ich weiß Ihr Angebot zu schätzen, Jim."

Er konnte nicht anders als zu lächeln.

„Gut."

Erneut stieß er seine Gabel in die Pommes frites, führte sie zum Mund und begann, die inzwischen schon beinahe kalten Kartoffeln zu kauen, ohne dabei den Blick von Spock zu nehmen.

„Und nun, Mr. Spock, würde ich mich gerne ein wenig über unsere Mission morgen auf Ferrolos Prime mit Ihnen unterhalten. Ich hätte Sie da unten gerne dabei. Und ich dachte, wir nehmen auch Lieutenant Uhura mit. Immerhin ist sie die Sprachexpertin."

Und als auch Spock seine Gabel wieder aufnahm, ein Salatblatt aufspießte und dieses zum Mund führte, während er seinen Vorschlägen lauschte, stellte er zufrieden fest, dass Spocks Augen nicht mehr so distanziert wirkten wie zu Beginn ihres Gespräches. Auch schien Spocks weiterhin tadellose Haltung beinahe unmerklich etwas weniger angespannt.

Und irgendwie – schien ihm das schon wie ein kleiner Sieg.

* * *

Er hatte sich nach dem Ende seiner Schicht in sein Quartier zurück gezogen, um die Zeit bis zu seinem Treffen mit Jim mit Meditation zu verbringen. Er hatte gehofft, in der wiedererlangten Ruhe seines Quartiers endlich auch wieder die innere Ruhe finden zu können, die er für seine Meditation dringend brauchte. Nach den letzten fünf nahezu schlaflosen Nächten verlangten sein Körper und auch sein Geist nach dem tieferen Bewusstseinszustand, den nur die Meditation ihnen geben konnte.

Und doch fiel es ihm auch an diesem Tag – trotz der Stille, die ihn umgab – schwer, soweit zur Ruhe zu kommen, dass eine Meditation möglich war.

Und als er es schließlich doch geschaffte hatte, kreisten seine Gedanken zu seiner eigenen Überraschung nicht um Nyota.

Sondern um Jim.

Er war noch immer überrascht, dass Jim herausgefunden hatte, dass ihn seine schlaflose Nacht an Nyotas Seite und die Fragen, die er sich die ganze Nacht über gestellt hatte, bis in den Morgen hinein begleitet hatten. Er selbst war der Überzeugung gewesen, diese Tatsachen so weit unter Verschluss gehalten zu haben, dass es ihm niemand anmerken würde. Er war auch davon überzeugt gewesen, dass seine Professionalität nicht leiden würde. Und trotzdem schien es Jim ein Leichtes gewesen zu sein, hinter seine Fassade der Professionalität zu blicken.

Er schloss aus, seine Emotionen offen für jedermann zur Schau getragen zu haben. Seine Mechanismen, die er errichtet hatte, um seine Emotionen effektiv unterdrücken zu können, hatten nach wie vor Bestand. Er war sich sicher, dass abgesehen von Jim niemand gemerkt hatte, dass er als Folge des Schlafmangels und der Fragen, die ihn die Nacht über beschäftigt gehalten hatten, ein wenig unkonzentrierter und auch in sich gekehrter gewesen war, als üblich. Nicht einmal Nyota hatte etwas bemerkt, als sie an diesem Morgen sein Quartier verlassen hatte.

Die logische Konsequenz war demnach, dass es allein an Jims Persönlichkeit liegen musste, dass dieser ihn durchschaut hatte.

Die Frage, warum Jim in der Lage gewesen war, diese winzige Veränderung in seinem Verhalten zu bemerken, wenn niemand sonst etwas bemerkt hatte, war ebenso faszinierend wie schwierig zu beantworten.

Eine weitere Frage, über die er wohl noch einige Male würde meditieren müssen.

* * *

„Computer, wie viel Uhr ist es?"

Die emotionslose Stimme des Bordcomputers beantwortete seine Frage sofort.

„Es ist jetzt 1955."

Jim kehrte seufzend zu seinem Bericht zurück, den er gerade für die Admiralität schrieb und versuchte sich darauf zu konzentrieren. Wie er Spock kannte, würde dieser auf die Millisekunde pünktlich an seiner Tür läuten, was ihm noch knapp 5 Minuten Zeit für die letzten Sätze seines Berichts bescherte. Und doch wusste er schon, als er sich erneut über das PADD beugte, dass er sich nicht auf seinen Bericht würde konzentrieren können. Dieses Phänomen bemerkte er bereits den ganzen Abend über. Die Gedanken an Spock und das bevorstehende Gespräch hatten ihn in den letzten Stunden zuverlässig immer wieder von seinen Pflichten abgelenkt und je weiter es auf 2000 zugegangen war, desto schwerer war es ihm gefallen sich zu konzentrieren.

Er war nicht nervös.

Immerhin war er James Tiberius Kirk.

Es gab ja schließlich auch keinen Grund nervös zu sein.

Und trotzdem starrte er durch seinen Bericht hindurch, unfähig sich zu konzentrieren, während er darauf wartete, dass die Sekunden hinunter tickten.

Schließlich setzte er sich mit einem Ruck auf, rieb sich die Augen und sodann die Schläfen. Dann sah er sich um, erhob sich und ging ein paar Schritte in den Raum hinein nur um abrupt wieder stehen zu bleiben, als ihm klar wurde, dass er kein Ziel hatte.

„Computer, wie viel Uhr ist es?"

„Es ist jetzt 1958."

Noch zwei Minuten.

Noch einmal sah er sich um.

Er hatte ein wenig aufgeräumt, weil er vermutete, dass Spock keine Unordnung mochte und er wollte, dass der Halbvulkanier sich wohl fühlte. Er hatte aus diesem Grund auch die Umgebungstemperatur in seinem Arbeitszimmer ein wenig erhöht. Und er hatte den Replikator auf einige Teesorten programmiert, von denen er wusste, dass Spock sie bevorzugte.

Ein wenig hatte er sich selbst über den Aufwand gewundert, den er betrieben hatte, denn normalerweise hielt er es eher nach dem Motto ‚Ich bin James Tiberius Kirk – entweder ihr nehmt mich wie ich bin oder ihr könnt mich mal'. Aber in Spocks Fall war das irgendwie anders. Er hatte beim Aufräumen kurz über dieses Phänomen nachgedacht, war dann aber zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass es damit zu tun haben musste, dass ihm diese Freundschaft mit Spock eben wirklich wichtig war. Und es hatte in seinem bisherigen Leben noch nicht viele Dinge gegeben, die ihm wirklich wichtig gewesen waren. Vielleicht lohnte es sich dann tatsächlich auch ein wenig mehr Aufwand zu betreiben, als er dies normalerweise getan hätte.

Der Türbuzzer riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und schreckte ihn auf. Augenblicklich suchte er eine lockere aber dennoch selbstbewusste Körperhaltung und antwortete:

„Kommen Sie rein."

Die Tür öffnete sich.

Und nur einen Moment später trat Spock, wie immer mit ordentlichen Haaren, in seine blaue Uniform gekleidet, hoch aufgerichtet und die Hände auf dem Rücken verschränkt, ein.

Sodann schloss sich die Tür in Spocks Rücken wieder und sie waren allein.

Er versuchte erst gar keine seltsame Stimmung aufkommen zu lassen, setzte sein bestes Lächeln auf und machte einen Schritt auf Spock zu, der noch immer an derselben Stelle stand.

„Nun kommen Sie schon rein, Spock. Sehen Sie sich um oder setzen Sie sich, ganz wie Sie wollen. Tee?"

„Ein Tee wäre akzeptabel."

Er musste bei Spocks nüchternen Worten lächeln und wandte sich dem Replikator zu, um zwei Tassen Tee zu replizieren. Als er sich mit den Tassen wieder umdrehte sah er, dass Spock an einem der Regale stand, das seinem Schreibtisch gegenüber in die Wand eingelassen war.

„Sie spielen Schach, Jim?"

Er sah an Spock vorbei auf das 3-D-Schachbrett, das er im Regal aufbewahrte, dann wieder zurück zu Spock.

„Ja."

„Wo haben Sie spielen gelernt?"

Er stellte die beiden Tassen auf dem kleinen Tisch in der Ecke des Raumes ab, ging zu Spock hinüber und stellte sich neben ihn.

„Ich habe es als Kind gelernt. Mein großer Bruder Sam hat es mir beigebracht. Wir haben früher oft miteinander gespielt. Später auf der Akademie habe ich dann ab und zu mit anderen Kommilitonen gespielt, ab und zu auch mal mit Pille. Aber Pille ist kein besonders guter Spieler, deshalb haben wir das relativ schnell aufgegeben. Es hat mir immer Spaß gemacht aber ich hatte immer Schwierigkeiten, geeignete Gegner zu finden."

Er wandte seinen Blick vom Schachbrett ab und Spock zu, als ihm plötzlich eine Idee kam.

„Ich vermute, Sie spielen auch?"

Ein kurzes Nicken war die Antwort.

„Sie vermuten korrekt."

„Haben Sie Lust auf ein Spiel?"

Spock drehte sich ihm zu, musterte ihn intensiv mit seinen dunkelbraunen Augen.

„Das wäre ebenfalls akzeptabel."

Jim lächelte.

„Na dann."

Er nahm das Spiel vorsichtig vom Regal und trug es hinüber zu dem kleinen Tisch, auf dem noch immer die Teetassen auf sie warteten und spürte dabei, dass Spock ihm dicht auf den Fersen war. Er stellte das Schachbrett auf dem Tisch ab, ließ sich in einen der vier Stühle fallen und drehte das Schachbrett so, dass die schwarzen Figuren auf seiner Seite standen.

Spock setzte sich aufrecht ihm genau gegenüber. Einen Moment lang betrachtete dieser das Schachbrett, dann griff er danach und drehte das Schachbrett um 180 Grad.

Grinsend sah er auf und begegnete Spocks Blick.

„Sie denken wohl, ich habe keine Chance gegen Sie, was?"

Spocks Miene blieb unbewegt.

„Die Seiten zu tauschen war lediglich ein Akt der Höflichkeit."

Jim musste lachen.

„Na, dann werde ich Ihnen beweisen, dass Ihre Höflichkeit hier fehl am Platz ist."

Noch immer verzog Spock keine Miene aber er meinte einen Moment lang, ein amüsiertes Glitzern in Spocks Augen erkennen zu können.

„Ich bin sicher, das werden Sie."

Noch immer musste er lächeln.

Dann spielte er seinen ersten Zug.

* * *

Etwa zwei Stunden und runde 80 Züge später endete die Partie mit einem Unentschieden.

Jim ließ sich in seinem Stuhl zurückfallen und grinste Spock an.

„Ich hatte bisher selten so viel Spaß bei einem Spiel."

Spock neigte leicht den Kopf.

„Ich muss zugeben, dass es ein äußerst faszinierendes Spiel war. Ihre Art zu Spielen ist höchst ungewöhnlich, um nicht zu sagen unorthodox. Ihre Züge sind schwer vorherzusagen, was mir einige Schwierigkeiten bereitet hat."

„Dafür ist Ihr Spiel so durchdacht, dass ich größte Mühe hatte nicht ständig in der Defensive zu landen. Und ich kann Ihnen sagen, ich hasse es aus der Defensive zu spielen. Ich bin eigentlich eher der Typ, der aus der Offensive agiert."

„Das habe ich bemerkt."

Noch immer grinste er Spock an.

Dann kam ihm eine Idee.

„Was halten Sie davon, wenn wir ab sofort öfter eine Partie Schach miteinander spielen? So nach Feierabend? Wir könnten das Angenehme mit dem Notwendigen verbinden und vor, während oder nach dem Spiel noch unsere Besprechungen abhalten. Wäre das … akzeptabel, Spock?"

Er meinte in Spocks Augen wieder dieses amüsierte Funkeln wahrnehmen zu können und grinste nur noch breiter, während er auf Spocks Antwort wartete, die schließlich kam.

„Das wäre es tatsächlich, Jim."

Er wusste, dass er bei Spocks Worten anfing zu strahlen aber es war ihm egal.

„Das ist großartig."

Spocks Miene blieb unbewegt, aber das Glitzern in Spocks Augen verstärkte sich für einen Moment.

Mit neuem Enthusiasmus stand Jim auf, räumte das Schachbrett zurück in das Regal, kam zurück zum Tisch, nahm die beiden inzwischen leeren Teetassen auf, ging zurück zum Replikator und ließ sich zwei neue Tassen Tee replizieren. Diese trug er zurück zum Tisch, wo Spock noch immer saß und ihn beobachtete. Er ließ sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl fallen, schob Spock eine der beiden Tassen hinüber, behielt die zweite für sich und nippte an seinem Tee, ohne Spock dabei über den Rand der Tasse hinweg aus den Augen zu lassen.

Und plötzlich hielt er es für den richtigen Augenblick auf das eigentliche Thema ihres Treffens zu sprechen zu kommen.

„Ich war wirklich sehr überrascht, Spock."

Er sah, dass sich eine Augenbraue des Halbvulkaniers hob, während dieser mit kontrollierten Bewegungen die Teetasse, aus der er soeben getrunken hatte, wieder absetzte.

„Worüber waren Sie überrascht?"

„Über die Dinge, die Sie in der Höhle gesagt haben. Ich hätte nie geglaubt, dass mein Handeln so viele Emotionen in Ihnen auslösen könnte. Und so viele negative Emotionen noch dazu."

Spocks Miene blieb unbewegt. Und einen Moment lang schien Spock mit einer Antwort zu zögern, doch dann erwiderte er:

„Aus einem Grund, den ich selbst nicht ganz verstehe, fällt es mir in Ihrer Gegenwart gelegentlich besonders schwer, meine Emotionen zu beherrschen. Gewisse Begebenheiten in der Vergangenheit belegen dies eindrucksvoll."

„Sie meinen den Zwischenfall auf der Brücke."

Er meinte zu sehen, wie Spocks dunkle Augen noch eine Nuance dunkler zu werden schienen. Fast wie zwei schwarze Löcher, die jeden Hauch von Fröhlichkeit oder Humor in sich aufsaugten.

„Jim…"

Er unterbrach Spock so schnell er konnte.

„Nein, Spock, jetzt bin ich an der Reihe. Und Sie hören mir bitte zu."

Er sah, dass es einen Moment lang in Spock arbeitete und dieser drauf und dran war, ihm zu widersprechen. Dann aber schloss Spock den Mund, drückte seinen Rücken noch ein wenig gerader durch und sah ihn einfach nur an. Er nahm dies als kleinen Sieg und fuhr fort.

„Ich denke, ich habe eine ziemlich genaue Vorstellung davon, was Sie sagen wollten. Dass Sie Ihren Ausraster bereuen und noch immer ein schlechtes Gewissen haben, dass Sie mich gewürgt haben."

Er hob eine Hand, bevor Spock etwas erwidern konnte.

„Und ja, mir ist sehr wohl bewusst, dass Sie das so nicht ausgedrückt hätten aber im Grunde trifft es doch den Kernpunkt dessen, was Sie gesagt hätten, oder nicht?"

Wieder schloss Spock den Mund und starrte ihn stattdessen einen Moment lang stumm an. Doch schließlich meinte er:

„Es läge im Bereich des Möglichen, dass Ihre Annahme korrekt ist."

Er quittierte Spocks Aussage lediglich mit einem Nicken, bevor er fortfuhr:

„Sehen Sie. Und genau das ist bullshit."

Er sah, wie sich Spocks Augenbraue vor Überraschung, vielleicht auch vor Verwirrung erneut hob.

„Erklären Sie das, Jim."

„Es ist völlig unsinnig, dass Sie sich für etwas schuldig fühlen, das von mit beabsichtigt war. Ich habe Sie absichtlich provoziert. Auf die mieseste, fieseste Art und Weise, die mir einfallen konnte, um genau diese Reaktion von Ihnen zu bekommen. Und deshalb ist dieser Zwischenfall allein meine Schuld."

„Das ist unlogisch, Jim."

Er musste zugeben, dass Spock sich relativ schnell wieder gefangen hatte.

„Sie haben mich provoziert, aber ich hätte niemals zulassen dürfen, dass meine Emotionen derart die Führung über mein Handeln übernehmen. Ich hätte Sie beinahe umgebracht. Und das ist sehr wohl mir selbst zuzuschreiben."

„Sie hatten nur wenige Stunden zuvor Ihren Heimatplaneten verloren. Millionen Vulkanier haben ihr Leben verloren. Ihre Mutter starb vor Ihren Augen, ohne dass Sie sie retten konnten. Und das alles habe ich gegen Sie benutzt. Das ist an sich nicht zu verzeihen und ich habe mich danach so mies gefühlt, wie vielleicht noch nie in meinem Leben."

„Sie haben getan was nötig war, um das Kommando über die Enterprise zu erlangen und die Erde vor der Zerstörung zu bewahren. Ihr Handeln unterlag einem höheren Ziel. Und der Erfolg gibt Ihren Mitteln recht."

Er konnte nicht anders als Spock anzustarren und dann ungläubig den Kopf zu schütteln.

„Der Zweck heiligt also die Mittel, meinen Sie? Mag sein, dass ich vor diesem Hintergrund richtig gehandelt habe und dass der Erfolg mir recht gibt. Und ich bin immer noch froh darüber, dass sich die Dinge anschließend so entwickelt haben, wie sie ich entwickelt haben. Trotzdem habe ich Ihnen Dinge an den Kopf geworfen, die nicht fair waren."

Und leiser fügte er hinzu.

„Und die ich nicht einmal ansatzweise so gemeint habe."

„Die Sie nicht so gemeint haben?"

Wieder sah er Spock in die Augen, meinte darin ein nicht geringes Maß an Irritation erkennen zu können. Und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich habe Sie gesehen, Spock. Als Sie auf die Transporterplattform gestiegen sind, um auf die Oberfläche Vulkans zu beamen. Ich habe gesehen, wie wichtig es Ihnen war, dort hinunter zu gehen ohne auf die Gefahr zu achten, in die Sie sich selbst dabei begeben haben. Sie hatten ein Ziel. Sie wollten dort hinunter und nichts auf der Welt hätte Sie aufhalten können. Und es ging Ihnen nicht nur darum, den vulkanischen Rat zu retten. Sie wollten Ihre Mutter retten. Das war Ihr oberstes Ziel. Sie hätten jedes Risiko auf sich genommen, um sie zu retten. Habe ich recht?"

Er hatte sich vorgebeugt, sah Spock intensiv in die Augen. Spocks Gesicht war keine Regung anzumerken, aber er sah, dass sich dessen Hände zu Fäusten geballt hatten und in diesen dunklen Augen ein Sturm tobte. Doch bevor Spock hätte antworten können, sprach er weiter.

„Und ich habe Sie gesehen, als Sie zurückkamen, Spock. Ich stand im Transporterraum, ich habe Chekov gehört. Ich habe gesehen, in welcher Position Sie nach oben gebeamt wurden. Ich weiß, dass Ihnen das Leben Ihrer Mutter buchstäblich durch die Finger geglitten ist. Und ich habe Ihr Gesicht in diesem Moment gesehen, Spock. Und so, wie Sie ausgesehen haben, sieht niemand aus, dem der Tod seiner Mutter egal ist. So sieht nur jemand aus, der gerade etwas unendlich Wertvolles verloren hat."

Er sah, dass sich Spocks Hände inzwischen so fest zu Fäusten ballten, dass die sowieso schon helle Haut des Vulkaniers um die Knöchel herum noch weißer wirkte. Und er sah den Schmerz in Spocks Augen. Und doch fuhr er unbeirrt fort.

„Als ich gesagt habe, dass Sie sie nie geliebt hätten – wusste ich bereits, dass es nicht stimmte. Und ich habe es trotzdem gesagt, um genau die Reaktion aus Ihnen herauszulocken, die ich schließlich bekommen habe. Und ich habe immer noch das Gefühl, jeden einzelnen Ihrer Schläge verdient zu haben."

Er hatte den Blickkontakt zu Spock für keinen einzigen Moment unterbrochen und hielt ihn auch weiterhin aufrecht.

„Sie müssen sich für gar nichts entschuldigen, Spock. Der einzige, der sich hier entschuldigen muss, bin ich. Und die einzige Entschuldigung, die ich habe ist, dass ich ein größeres Ziel verfolgt habe."

Einen Moment lang blieb es ruhig, während sie sich weiterhin mit Blicken maßen, keiner von beiden gewillt, diesen Kontakt abzubrechen. Doch schließlich antwortete Spock:

„Jim, es bleibt trotzdem die Tatsache, dass Sie durch meine Hand beinahe gestorben wären. Und diese Tatsache kann ich nicht einfach ignorieren. Ich…"

Jim beeilte sich Spock zu unterbrechen.

„Ich bin aber nicht tot, Spock. Ich lebe. Ich wurde nicht einmal ernsthaft verletzt. Und ist es nicht unlogisch, sich über hypothetische Kausalverläufe Gedanken zu machen? Was zählt ist, was wirklich geschehen ist. Und das bedeutet wiederum, dass es mir gut geht."

Er ließ Spock noch immer nicht aus den Augen und hoffte inständig, dass Spock seiner Argumentation folgen würde. Und tatsächlich entspannten sich Spocks Hände das erste Mal seit Beginn ihrer Unterhaltung. Auch Spocks Haltung wurde ein wenig entspannter.

„Ich muss zugeben, dass Ihrer Argumentation eine gewisse Logik inne wohnt."

Er hätte am liebsten laut aufgelacht, froh darüber, wenigstens einmal in seinem Leben die richtigen Worte gefunden zu haben. Stattdessen entschied er sich dazu, die angespannte Stimmung im Raum fürs erste wieder ein wenig zu entspannen.

„Sie klingen unverschämt überrascht, Spock. Ich sollte wirklich beleidigt sein."

Und es schien ihm zu gelingen, denn zum ersten Mal seit dem Beginn ihres Gespräches kehrte ein Hauch des Glitzerns in Spocks Augen zurück, das er inzwischen als einen Ausdruck von Humor identifiziert hatte.

„Beleidigt zu sein ist eine unlogische, menschliche Reaktion, womit Sie schon wieder unter Beweis gestellt hätten, dass logisches Verhalten in Ihrem Fall bestenfalls die Ausnahme von der Regel ist."

Er konnte nicht anders – er musste lachen.

Und der Klang seines Lachens schien den Raum zu füllen und auch die letzte Anspannung mit sich zu nehmen. Ein Blick zu Spock, nachdem er sich wieder ein wenig beruhigt hatte, zeigte ihm, dass das Glitzern in dessen Augen zurück gekehrt war. Und zu seinem Erstaunen meinte er sogar, ein leichtes Zucken um dessen Mundwinkel wahrnehmen zu können.

Er lehnte sich lässig in seinem Stuhl zurück, nahm einen weiteren Schluck seines inzwischen nur noch lauwarmen Tees und suchte dann wieder Spocks Blick. Noch immer lächelnd sagte er schließlich:

„Okay, Spock, folgernder Vorschlag: Wir halten fest, dass ich mies zu Ihnen war und Sie mir das gegeben haben, was ich verdient habe. Und angesichts der Tatsache, dass weiter nichts passiert ist, einigen wir uns einfach darauf, dass wir quitt miteinander sind und die alten Geschichten ein für allemal auf sich beruhen lassen. Wie hört sich das für sie an?"

Spock musterte ihn eine Weile, schien über seine Worte nachzudenken. Und schließlich sagte er:

„Ich denke, das wäre annehmbar."

Er entließ den Atem, von dem er bis zu diesem Moment noch nicht einmal gewusst hatte, dass er ihn angehalten hatte. Und dann konnte er nicht anders als sich – einem Impuls folgend – ein wenig vorzulehnen und Spock eine Hand auf die Schulter zu legen. Eine kurze, unbedachte Geste, die er, sich erneut daran erinnernd, dass Vulkanier keine Freunde von Berührungen waren, sofort wieder beendete.

„Ich bin froh, dass wir das endlich geklärt haben, Spock."

„In der Tat."

Einige Momente verbrachten sie in angenehmem, beinahe kameradschaftlichem Schweigen und tranken ihren Tee aus. Doch schließlich erhob sich Spock in einer fließenden Bewegung und strich hierbei seine Uniform glatt.

„Ich werde Sie jetzt Ihrer Nachtruhe überlassen, Jim. Es ist bereits später geworden, als ich beabsichtigt hatte."

Jim erhob sich ebenfalls.

„Ich bin froh, dass Sie hier waren Spock. Und dass wir endlich die alten Geschichten aus der Welt schaffen konnten."

Er sah, wie Spock zu einer Erwiderung ansetzte und hob die Hand, bevor dieser etwas sagen konnte.

„Es ist nur eine Redensart, Spock."

Wieder meinte er, ein leichtes Zucken um Spocks Mundwinkel wahrzunehmen.

„Gute Nacht, Jim."

Er lächelte.

„Gute Nacht, Spock."

Spock drehte sich um und hatte die Tür schon beinahe erreicht, als er ihn noch einmal zurück hielt.

„Spock?"

Spock drehte sich noch einmal zu ihm um.

„Ja, Jim?"

„Kommen Sie übermorgen Abend wieder vorbei? Nach Beendigung der Mission? Gleiche Uhrzeit? Zu einer Partie Schach?"

Einen Moment sah Spock ihn stumm an, die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt. Dann neigte er den Kopf leicht nach rechts.

„Ich werde da sein."

Wieder lächelte er.

„Dann wäre das ja geklärt. Gute Nacht, Spock."

„Gute Nacht, Jim."

Und dann war Spock verschwunden.

Das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht begleitete Jim stattdessen bis in seine Träume hinein.


	8. Friend - Teil VII

Vielen Dank an MsPsychoFairy für ihr review und danke auch für den neuen Favo/Alert.

* * *

**Friend – Teil VII**

Als Spock am nächsten Morgen erwachte, fühlte er sich ausgeruht, wie seit Tagen nicht mehr. Er hatte, nachdem er Jims Quartier verlassen und sein eigenes betreten hatte, auf seine Meditation verzichtet und sich stattdessen sofort schlafen gelegt. Und auch, wenn ihn das Gespräch mit Jim noch immer beschäftigt hatte, hatten doch die annähernd schlaflosen letzten fünf Nächte trotz seiner vulkanischen Genügsamkeit ihren Tribut gefordert.

Was allerdings nichts daran änderte, dass die Gedanken an den vorangegangenen Abend sofort wieder präsent waren, kaum dass er die Augen aufgeschlagen hatte. Denn wieder einmal hatte Jim ihn überrascht.

Jims Reaktion auf den Vorfall auf der Brücke war wieder eine völlig andere gewesen als die, die er erwartet hatte. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass Jim die Schuld für diesen Vorfall bei sich selbst suchen würde und über die Tatsache, dass er selbst Jim geschlagen und gewürgt hatte, so selbstverständlich hinweg gehen würde. Er hatte noch immer Schwierigkeiten, seinen eigenen Beitrag im Rahmen dieses Zwischenfalls so zu sehen, wie Jim ihn sah, aber er musste zugeben, dass Jims Argumentation tatsächlich eine gewisse Logik inne wohnte. Und wenn Jim ihm so bereitwillig verzieh, dann würde er sich Jims Wunsch beugen und diese Angelegenheit abschließen. Dies war in ihrer jetzigen Situation auch die logischste Alternative. Sie mussten eng zusammen arbeiten. Da war es nicht ratsam, sich über vergangene Geschehnisse zu streiten. Er selbst konnte inzwischen ebenfalls durchaus den höheren Zweck sehen, den Jim mit seinen provozierenden Worten verfolgt hatte und allein die Tatsache, dass Jim mit seinen späteren Entscheidungen erfolgreich bei der Rettung der Erde und der Zerstörung der _Narada_ gewesen war, machte dessen Handlungsweise zu einer logischen, hinter der seine eigenen Emotionen, die unkontrolliert und fehl am Platz gewesen waren, zurückstehen mussten.

Er musste zugeben, dass das gestrige Gespräch mit Jim effektiv gewesen war. Und er schätzte die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass dieses Gespräch ihre weitere Zusammenarbeit positiv beeinflussen würde, als sehr hoch ein.

Mit einer Emotion, die er als Vorfreude identifiziert hätte, wenn er sich genug Zeit genommen hätte, sie zu analysieren, die er stattdessen aber sofort wieder unterdrückte, dachte er an den Abend und das anberaumte Schachspiel.

Ein weiterer Aspekt an Jim, der ihn faszinierte. Nicht die Tatsache, dass dieser Schach spielen konnte. Sondern die Art und Weise, wie dieser spielte. Jims Art Schach zu spielen spiegelte in erstaunlicher Weise seinen Kommandostil wider. Oberflächlich betrachtet strategielos, wirr und zufällig, tatsächlich aber mit einem klaren Ziel und überraschenden Ideen, dieses Ziel zu verfolgen. Jims Stil war unorthodox und hatte nichts mit dem Stil der Gegner gemein, mit denen er gewöhnlich zu spielen pflegte. Und trotzdem strahlte Jims Stil so viel Intelligenz aus, dass ihm noch einmal von Neuem bewusst geworden war, dass er in Jim jemanden getroffen hatte, der ihm ebenbürtig war.

Es würde ein faszinierendes Erlebnis werden, sich ab sofort regelmäßig mit Jim beim Schach messen zu können.

Und mit diesen Gedanken verließ er sein Quartier und begab sich zu den wissenschaftlichen Laboren.

* * *

„Captain, in etwa 5 Minuten erreichen wir den Orbit Ferrolos Primes."

„Sehr gut, Mr. Sulu. Bringen Sie uns rein."

Jim ging zurück zu seinem Kapitänssessel und ließ sich in diesen hinein fallen, die Arme locker auf den Lehnen abgestützt, die Beine von sich gestreckt. Doch wenn er ganz ehrlich zu sich selbst war – und er fand es regelmäßig zu anstrengend, sich selbst etwas vorzumachen – dann war er nicht ganz so ruhig, wie er nach außen hin gerne wirken würde. Immerhin stand seine erste diplomatische Mission kurz bevor und auch, wenn er sich einredete, sich auf seinen Charme und seine Intuition verlassen zu können, war es für ihn doch etwas anderes, ob er aus der Situation heraus agieren konnte oder ob er sich an vorgegebenen Verhandlungsergebnissen orientieren musste.

Unwillkürlich wanderte sein Blick zur wissenschaftlichen Station, an der Spock mit den wissenschaftlichen Instrumenten beschäftigt war.

Er hatte ein wenig untertrieben, als er Spock gestern beim Mittagessen mitgeteilt hatte, dass er ihn gerne dabei haben würde. Tatsächlich war es so, dass es für ihn hierzu keine Alternative gegeben hätte. Hätte Spock darauf bestanden an Bord zu bleiben, hätte er ihm befohlen mit ihm auf die Oberfläche zu beamen. Er war sich nur noch nicht so ganz im Klaren darüber, warum. War es, weil er sich schlicht und einfach sicherer fühlen würde, wenn er seinen stoischen Ersten Offizier an seiner Seite wusste, der ihm aus unangenehmen Situationen oder den vielen verborgenen Fettnäpfchen sicherlich heraushelfen würde? Oder war es diese unerschütterliche Ruhe, die dieser ausstrahlte, und von der er hoffte, dass sie auf ihn abfärben würde?

„In einer Minute gehen wir unter Warp, Captain."

„Ich habe verstanden, Mr. Sulu."

Oder war es etwas ganz anderes? Wollte er Spock einfach nur beweisen, dass er das konnte? Dass er das Zeug zum Captain hatte und nicht nur auf Bedrohungen reagieren sondern auch diplomatische Missionen meistern konnte?

Und wieder stellte er sich innerlich kopfschüttelnd die Frage, wann und warum er entweder angefangen hatte, sich nahezu blind auf seinen Ersten Offizier zu verlassen oder wann ihm dessen Meinung so derartig wichtig geworden war, dass es ihm schwer fiel, Entscheidungen ohne dessen Zustimmung zu treffen.

„Wir gehen unter Warp in 3 – 2 – 1."

Ganz wie von selbst richtete sich sein Blick auf den großen Schirm, der in demselben Moment, in dem die _Enterprise_ unter Warpgeschwindigkeit ging, Ferrolos Prime zeigte. Nur einen Moment später vernahm er Lieutenant Uhuras Stimme.

„Wir werden gerufen, Captain."

„Auf den Schirm."

Wie von selbst stand er auf und stellte sich vor seinen Stuhl, die Augen unverwandt auf den Schirm gerichtet, auf dem nur Augenblicke später das Gesicht eines Außerirdischen zu sehen war, der den Bildern in Admiral Pikes Memo zufolge nur ein Bewohner von Ferrolos Prime sein konnte.

„Ich bin D'hjang, König von Ferrolos Prime."

„Ich bin Captain James T. Kirk vom Föderationsraumschiff _Enterprise_."

Er betrachtete D'hjang und musste bei sich feststellen, selten eine unattraktivere Spezies gesehen zu haben. Es handelte sich offensichtlich um Humanoide und doch konnte er sich nicht helfen – ein wenig erinnerte D'hjang ihn an einen Hund. Die Haut des Ferrolen war braun und ledrig und warf um den Hals enorme Falten. Die Augen waren klein und braun und lagen tief im Kopf. Die Nase war klein und flach. Die Ohren dagegen waren unverhältnismäßig groß und die Ohrspitzen zeigten in einem Knick nach unten. Ob D'hjang Haare besaß konnte er nicht erkennen, da sein Kopf von einer blauen Kapuze eingehüllt war, die über den Hals und den Nacken hinweg in ein weites Gewand über ging, das den gesamten Körper des Königs einzuhüllen schien.

„Willkommen, Captain Kirk. Wir haben Sie bereits erwartet. Ich nehme an, dass Sie und Ihr Landungsteam in Kürze auf die Oberfläche beamen werden?"

Jim versuchte sich an seinem strahlendsten Lächeln.

„Wir kommen, wann immer Sie bereit sind, uns zu empfangen."

„Ich sehe keinen Sinn darin, noch länger zu warten. Je schneller wir die Verhandlungen führen, desto besser."

Jim bemühte sich sein Lächeln aufrecht zu erhalten.

„In diesem Fall, König D'hjang, werden wir zu Ihnen hinunter beamen, sobald Sie uns die Landungskoordinaten übermittelt haben."

„Die Landungskoordinaten werden Ihnen in diesem Augenblick übermittelt."

„Dann rechnen Sie in Kürze mit unserem Erscheinen. Kirk Ende."

Erst, als D'hjangs Bild vom Schirm verschwunden war und dieses stattdessen wieder den Blick auf Ferrolos Prime freigab, verschwand das Lächeln aus Jims Gesicht. Einmal atmete er tief durch. Dann wandte er sich an seinen ersten Steuermann.

„Mr. Sulu, während meiner Abwesenheit und der Abwesenheit von Mr. Spock haben Sie die Brücke. Kontaktieren Sie Mr. Scott und Mr. Giotto und richten Sie ihnen aus, dass sie zum Transporterraum kommen sollen."

Er sah Sulus Blick auf sich gerichtet.

„Aye, Captain."

Er nickte seinem Steuermann zu und wandte sich dann seiner restlichen Kommandocrew zu.

„Spock, Uhura, Chekov – mitkommen."

Das dreistimmige „Aye, Captain" wartete er gar nicht mehr ab. Stattdessen befand er sich schon auf halbem Weg zum Turbolift. Erst, als er diesen erreicht hatte und sich dessen Türen öffneten, wurde er von den drei Angesprochenen eingeholt. Zu viert traten Sie in den Lift, während sich die Türen hinter ihnen wieder schlossen.

„Transporterraum."

Spock hatte das Kommando gegeben und er konnte nicht anders als einen kurzen Blick auf seine rechte Seite zu werfen, wo Spock direkt neben ihm stand. Ebenso wie er selbst und Lieutenant Uhura trug Spock seine Ausgehuniform und für einen kurzen, irrationalen Moment hoffte er, dass Pille im Transporterraum auf sie warten und Spock in dieser Uniform sehen würde. Denn dann würde selbst Pille nicht mehr bestreiten können, dass Spock attraktiv war. Doch schon im nächsten Moment schüttelte er innerlich über sich selbst den Kopf, zwang er sich dazu, diese wirren Gedanken zu verdrängen und sich stattdessen auf die vor ihm liegende diplomatische Mission und König D'hjang zu konzentrieren.

Als sie den Transporterraum erreichten, warteten Scotty und Giotto schon auf sie. Spock hatte ihm am Tag zuvor gleich zugestimmt, als er vorgeschlagen hatte, den Schotten zu den Verhandlungen mitzunehmen. Da Ferrolos Prime an die Dilithiumvorkommen auch die Überlassung von Technologie knüpfte, war ihm sein Chefingenieur als die geeignete Person erschienen, um technische Fragen zu klären. Spock hatte darüber hinaus noch Mr. Giotto als Sicherheitsoffizier vorgeschlagen.

„Mr. Scott, Mr. Giotto. Sind Sie bereit, mit uns auf die Oberfläche zu beamen?"

Das zweistimmiges „Aye, Sir" war alles, was er an Bestätigung brauchte. Er nahm direkten Kurs auf die Transporterplattform und stellte sich auf einen der vorderen Transporterspots. Wieder bemerkte er mit einem Gefühl seltsamer Zufriedenheit, dass Spock sich an seine Seite gestellt hatte, während sich Uhura, Scotty und Giotto hinter ihm und Spock aufreihten.

Er wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit Chekov zu, der sich hinter die Transporterkonsole gestellt hatte.

„Bereit, Mr. Chekov?"

Die Augen und das lächelnde Gesicht des jungen Russen richteten sich auf ihn.

„Bereit, Captain."

„Na dann – Energie, Mr. Chekov."

„Aye, Captain. Und viel Glück."

Nur wenige Augenblicke später verschwand die Welt vor seinen Augen, als er sich dematerialisierte.

* * *

„Kommen Sie schon, D'hjang – das kann einfach nicht Ihr Ernst sein."

Jim rieb sich mit seinen Fingern die schmerzenden Schläfen.

Die Koordinaten des Königs hatten ihn und die Crew direkt in dessen Palast gebeamt. Dort waren sie bereits vom König selbst sowie dessen Beraterstab erwartet worden. Den König hatte er nur deshalb von seinen Beratern unterscheiden können, weil dieser nach wie vor die blaue Toga getragen hatte, während die Togen der Berater allesamt von roter Farbe waren. Durch den schmucklosen Steinbau waren sie sodann in einen weitläufigen, ebenfalls schmucklosen, kargen Saal geführt worden, in dessen Wänden lediglich einige wenige Lichtquellen eingelassen waren und dessen Raum hauptsächlich von einem großen, ovalen Tisch aus einem eisenähnlichen Metall und mehreren Stühlen ausgefüllt war.

An diesem Tisch hatten Sie sich den Ferrolen gegenüber gesetzt. Und führten nun schon seit zwei Stunden zähe Verhandlungen mit König D'hjang.

Und langsam aber sicher verlor er die Geduld.

Er war davon ausgegangen, dass der König Angst haben würde, dass dieser ganz versessen auf den Schutz der Föderation sowie auf die der Föderation zur Verfügung stehende Warpkern- und Waffentechnologie sein würde. Er hatte gedacht, dass er vor diesem Hintergrund leichtes Spiel haben und der König all seinen Bedingungen ohne weiteres zustimmen würde. Doch inzwischen sah er sich deutlich desillusioniert. Denn D'hjang wusste, dass die Föderation wenigstens so versessen auf das Dilithium war, wie D'hjang auf deren Schutz. Und dieses Wissen versuchte er für sich selbst zu nutzen, indem er versuchte, sich trotz seiner Notlage so teuer wie möglich zu verkaufen.

Jim startete einen neuen Versuch.

„Ich habe den Eindruck, dass Sie der Meinung sind, den Schutz der Föderation und unsere Technologie zum Nulltarif zu bekommen, D'hjang. Und da irren Sie sich. Angesichts dessen, was Sie fordern und angesichts dessen, was die Föderation bereit ist Ihnen zu geben, sind die geforderten alleinigen Dilithiumschürfrechte auf Ferrolos Prime für die Föderation in den nächsten 100 Jahren keine unangemessene Gegenleistung. Zumal die Föderation bereit ist, Ihnen einen Sonderpreis zum Erwerb des Dilithiums einzuräumen."

„Das Dilithium befindet sich auf unserem Planeten. Da ist es nur gerecht, wenn die Schürfrechte beim ferrolischen Volk verbleiben. Ferrolos Prime ist, wie bereits mehrfach betont, bereit, der Föderation einen Sonderpreis beim Erwerb des Dilithiums einzuräumen."

Innerlich knirschte er mit den Zähnen. Aber äußerlich versuchte er ganz ruhig zu bleiben.

„Die Sache ist ganz einfach, D'hjang. Dieser Vertrag kommt zu den Konditionen der Föderation zustande oder überhaupt nicht. Es ist ihr Planet und ihr Volk, das von den Klingonen bedroht wird. Die Föderation ist auf Ihr Dilithium nicht angewiesen."

Das war eine glatte Lüge und er wusste, dass er sich hiermit auf sehr dünnes Eis begab. Denn zum einen waren die Ressourcen der Föderation an Dilithium tatsächlich begrenzt und die Vorkommen auf Ferrolos Prime zur Vergrößerung der Sternenflotte dringend erforderlich. Und zum anderen konnte es sich die Föderation nicht leisten, Ferrolos Prime und das Dilithium in klingonische Hände fallen zu lassen. Das Verhältnis der Föderation zum klingonischen Reich stand auf tönernen Füßen. Auch wenn es im Moment zu keinen Kampfhandlungen kam, konnte es doch jederzeit wieder dazu kommen. Und in einem solchen Fall wäre es ein wesentlicher Nachteil für die Föderation, wenn Ferrolos Prime von Klingonen beherrscht würde.

Es war ein Bluff und es war ein schwacher Versuch.

Aber es fiel ihm im Moment nichts Besseres ein.

Er spürte für einen winzigen Moment Spocks Blick auf sich gerichtet, zu kurz und zu unauffällig, als dass D'hjang es bemerkt hätte. Aber dieser winzige Moment genügte ihm um zu wissen, dass Spock sein Spiel durchschaut hatte und dessen Erfolgschancen auf ein Minimum kalkulierte.

Jim war unzufrieden.

Er hatte das Gefühl, als würde ihm seine erste diplomatische Mission komplett durch die Finger gleiten. Er hatte sich gewünscht, seine erste Mission dieser Art als Erfolg verbuchen und so auch an Admiral Pike weiter geben zu können. Und jetzt sah es so aus, als würde er hier scheitern.

„Die Föderation braucht das Dilithium."

Ein Blick in D'hjangs Augen verriet ihm dessen Verwirrung und augenblicklich schöpfte er wieder ein wenig Hoffnung. Instinktiv beschloss Jim, weiter an seinem Bluff festzuhalten. Und so sah er D'hjang fest in die Augen.

„Nicht so sehr, wie Ferrolos Prime Schutz vor den Klingonen und unsere Technologie benötigt."

„Ich glaube Ihnen nicht."

Jim hielt sein Pokerface aufrecht und erhob sich von seinem Platz.

„In diesem Fall haben wir nichts weiter zu besprechen."

Er bedeutete seiner Crew, sich ebenfalls zu erheben und wandte sich noch einmal D'hjang zu.

„Meine Crew und ich werden wieder auf die _Enterprise_ beamen. Hören wir innerhalb der nächsten 24 Stunden nichts von Ihnen, werden wir Ihren Orbit verlassen und der Föderation mitteilen, dass die Verhandlungen über einen Beitritt Ferrolos Primes gescheitert sind."

Bevor D'hjang noch etwas hätte erwidern können, presste Jim seine Hand auf den Kommunikator auf seiner Brust.

„Fünf zum Beamen bereit, Mr. Chekov."

Das letzte was er sah, war das entgeisterte Gesicht des ferrolischen Königs, bevor er nur Augenblicke später im Transporterraum der _Enterprise_ materialisierte.

Ohne auf sein Außenteam oder Chekov zu achten, verließ er sofort die Transporterplattform und war nur Augenblicke später aus dem Transporterraum verschwunden. Mit großen Schritten, denen man seinen Ärger sicherlich ansah, hielt er auf den Turbolift zu, wartete ungeduldig, bis dieser sich öffnete und trat ein. Hinter sich hörte er die Schritte seiner Crew, die es gerade noch schaffte, ebenfalls den Lift zu betreten, bevor sich die Türen wieder schlossen.

„Brücke."

Auch seiner Stimme konnte man seinen Ärger anhören und kein Mitglied seines Teams wagte es, die angespannte Stille des Turbolifts zu durchbrechen.

Kaum hatten sich die Türen des Turboliftes wieder geöffnet und er die Brücke betreten, befahl er mit lauter Stimme:

„Alle Mann auf ihre Stationen."

Spock, Uhura und Chekov beeilten sich, seinem Befehl nachzukommen.

„Status, Mr. Sulu."

Sulu, der die angespannte Stimmung offensichtlich bemerkte, wandte sich augenblicklich seinem Captain zu.

„Während Ihrer Abwesenheit gab es keine Probleme, Sir."

Er nickte Sulu nur knapp zu und wollte sich gerade an Spock wenden, als er von Uhura angesprochen wurde.

„Captain, wir werden gerufen."

Er wandte sich Uhura zu.

„Von wem?"

„König D'hjang."

„Ignorieren."

Uhuras Augen weiteten sich überrascht.

„Captain…"

„Ich sagte ignorieren, Lieutenant."

Uhura konnte seinem Ton offensichtlich entnehmen, dass er seinen Befehl ernst meinte und drehte sich mit einem „Aye, Captain" zu ihrer Station zurück.

Er wandte sich stattdessen Spock zu.

„Mr. Spock, bietet uns die Gravitation des Mondes, der der Umlaufbahn von Ferrolos Prime folgt, ausreichend Schutz vor feindlichen Lang- und Kurzstreckensensoren, wenn wir uns dessen Umlaufbahn anpassen?"

Er beobachtete, wie Spock seinen Blick suchte, wie immer gerade aufgerichtet, die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt.

„Captain, für den Fall, dass wir uns dem Mond bis auf 104.952 Meilen annähern und uns dessen Umlaufbahn anpassen, bestünde eine Wahrscheinlichkeit von 99,98%, dass die _Enterprise _für die Lang- und Kurzstreckensensoren der meisten Raumschiffe unsichtbar bliebe."

„Gilt dies auch für klingonische Schiffe?"

„Bestätigt, Captain."

„Gut."

Erst jetzt löste er seinen Blick von dem Spocks und sah stattdessen in Chekovs Richtung.

„Mr. Chekov, berechnen Sie einen Kurs nach Mr. Spocks Angaben. Mr. Sulu, bringen Sie uns in die Umlaufbahn des Mondes. Mr. Spock, Sie haben die Brücke."

Und mit diesen Worten drehte er sich auf der Stelle um und steuerte auf seinen Bereitschaftsraum zu. Aber erst, als sich die Tür hinter ihm schloss und er sich in seinen Sessel hinter seinem Schreibtisch fallen ließ, erlaubte er es sich tief durchzuatmen, so dass zumindest ein Teil seiner Anspannung von ihm abfiel. Wieder massierte er sich die Schläfen, versuchte das Pochen in seinem Kopf, das sich während der Verhandlungen eingestellt hatte, zu lindern. Und wünschte sich, dass dieser Tag einfach nur zu Ende gehen würde.

* * *

Ebenso wie die übrige Crew sah Spock dem Captain hinterher, als dieser im Bereitschaftszimmer verschwand.

Und für 3,63 Sekunden war es ungewöhnlich still auf der Brücke.

Doch dann – brach plötzlich erneut hektische Betriebsamkeit aus, als sich die Crew bemühte, die Befehle des Captains umzusetzen. Spock konnte beobachten, wie Mr. Chekov seine Aufmerksamkeit vollständig seiner Computerkonsole zuwandte und anhand der Parameter, die er selbst zuvor festgelegt hatte, die neue Route berechnete. Er beobachtete weiter, wie Mr. Sulu die Triebwerke der _Enterprise_ überprüfte, um sobald Mr. Chekov seine Berechnungen beendet hatte mit Impulsgeschwindigkeit dieser Route folgen zu können. Er sah, wie Mr. Scott und Mr. Giotto die Brücke verließen, um wieder zu ihrer jeweiligen Wirkungsstätte zu gelangen. Er sah, wie Nyota, die Kopfhörer in den Ohren, angestrengt auf die Kommunikation lauschte, die außerhalb des Schiffes stattfand.

Dann glitt sein Blick zurück zu der inzwischen geschlossenen Tür des Bereitschaftsraums des Captains. Und er brauchte keine Zehntelsekunde, um seine Entscheidung zu treffen.

„Mr. Sulu, Sie haben die Brücke."

Er wartete keine Antwort des Steuermanns ab, sondern hielt stattdessen auf den Bereitschaftsraum des Captains zu, kündigte sein Kommen mit einer knappen Betätigung des Türbuzzers an und betrat sodann den Raum.

Er fand den Captain hinter seinem Schreibtisch sitzend und sich die Schläfen reibend vor.

„Fühlen Sie sich nicht wohl, Captain?"

Jim sah auf, dann schüttelte er leicht den Kopf.

„Es ist nichts, Mr. Spock. Nur Kopfschmerzen."

„Soll ich Dr. McCoy verständigen?"

Wieder schüttelte Jim den Kopf.

„Nein, ich werde Dr. McCoy nachher selbst einen Besuch in der Krankenstation abstatten. Bis dahin sind die Schmerzen erträglich."

„Sehr wohl, Captain."

Einen Moment schwiegen sie beide. Dann seufzte Jim schließlich auf und richtete sich in seinem Stuhl gerade auf.

„Was wollen Sie, Spock?"

Spock nahm dies als Erlaubnis, näher treten und sich setzen zu dürfen.

„Ich hatte gehofft, Ihnen in der Nachbereitung der heutigen Verhandlungen assistieren zu können."

Wieder seufzte Jim auf.

„Was gibt es da groß nachzubereiten, Spock? Es ist mies gelaufen. Viel mieser hätte es ja wohl kaum laufen können. Und jetzt sitzen wir hier und warten, dass dieser raffgierige Bastard dort unten entweder einlenkt oder ich Admiral Pike berichten muss, dass ich meine erste diplomatische Mission gehörig in den Sand gesetzt habe."

Er sah davon ab, den letzten unlogischen Vergleich Jims zu kommentieren und sagte stattdessen:

„Ich schätze, Ihnen ist bewusst, dass Ihre Aussage, die Föderation könne auf das Dilithium verzichten, nicht korrekt ist."

Jim lachte trocken und humorlos auf.

„Ja, Spock, das ist mir bewusst. Ich habe in diesem Punkt geblufft."

Dann lehnte sich Jim ein wenig nach vorne und intensivierte seinen Blick.

„Wissen Sie, was ein Bluff ist, Spock?"

„Ich denke ich liege richtig, wenn ich davon ausgehe, dass Bluffen ein Verhalten insbesondere beim Kartenspiel mit dem Zweck ist, die Gegner zum eigenen Vorteil in die Irre zu führen."

Er sah, wie sich Jim wieder zurück lehnte, ohne dabei den Blick von ihm zu lösen.

„Ja, Spock, sie liegen richtig. Und genau dieses Verhalten habe ich mir bei D'hjang zunutze gemacht. Oder es zumindest versucht. Indem ich so getan habe, als würde ich den Deal platzen lassen, wenn er nicht zu den Konditionen der Föderation abgeschlossen wird, habe ich versucht, Druck auf D'hjang auszuüben. Und hoffe, dass er nicht weiß, _wie_ wichtig das Dilithium tatsächlich für die Föderation ist. Vielleicht fällt er darauf herein und stimmt unseren Konditionen zu. Falls nicht, muss ich wohl Kontakt zu Admiral Pike aufnehmen."

„Ich verstehe."

Er sah, wie Jim sich wieder die Schläfen rieb, dann aber wieder seinen Blick suchte.

„Mir ist da unten nichts anderes mehr eingefallen, Spock."

Er erwiderte einen Moment lang Jims Blick, dann sagte er:

„Es waren schwierige Verhandlungen, in denen sich König D'hjang äußerst uneinsichtig und unnachgiebig gezeigt hat. Sie haben getan, was Sie konnten."

Er beobachtete, wie Jim sich ein kleines Lächeln erlaubte und empfand einen Moment lang ein Gefühl der Zufriedenheit über diese Reaktion auf seine Worte, die er aber sogleich wieder unterdrückte.

„Ich schätze, Sie haben recht, Spock. Trotzdem danke."

„Es ist unlogisch mir zu danken, Captain. Ich habe nur die Fakten benannt."

Das Lächeln vertiefte sich.

„Dann vergessen Sie, was ich gerade gesagt habe."

„Sir, angesichts der Tatsache, dass ich nie etwas zu vergessen pflege, ist es mir unmöglich, Ihrem Vorschlag nachzukommen."

Und dieses Mal – lachte Jim. Und Im Gegensatz zu seinem Lachen nur wenige Minuten zuvor war es ein echtes Lachen, das auch Jims Augen erreichte. Er selbst musste bei diesem Anblick ein Lächeln unterdrücken.

„Wie schaffen Sie das nur immer, Spock? Immer dann, wenn ich denke, dass es nicht mehr schlimmer kommen kann, kommen Sie daher, sagen irgendetwas umwerfend Logisches und heitern mich damit auf."

„Ich gehe davon aus, dass es sich hierbei um eine rhetorische Frage handelt, Captain?"

Noch immer grinste Jim ihn an.

„Ja, Spock, eine rhetorische Frage."

Dann erhob sich Jim und Spock beeilte sich es ihm gleich zu tun.

„Ich werde jetzt doch in die Krankenstation gehen und Dr. McCoy um ein Mittel gegen Kopfschmerzen bitten. Ich würde es begrüßen, wenn Sie solange die Brücke beaufsichtigen würden, Mr. Spock."

„Natürlich, Captain."

Er wollte sich bereits umdrehen und gehen, als Jim ihn noch einmal zurück hielt.

„Spock?"

Er suchte erneut Jims Blick.

„Captain?"

„Wie hoch schätzen Sie die Wahrscheinlichkeit ein, dass D'hjang auf meinen Bluff eingeht?"

Einen Moment schwieg er, ohne dabei seinen Blick von Jim zu lösen. Dann antwortete er:

„Ich schätze die Wahrscheinlichkeit auf 8,36%."

Jim nickte, als hätte er dieses Ergebnis erwartet, sah einen Moment lang auf seinen Schreibtisch, nur um schon im nächsten Augenblick seinen Blick wieder zu heben. Und zu Spocks Überraschung lächelte Jim wieder.

„Erinnern Sie mich daran, Sie nie wieder nach Wahrscheinlichkeiten zu fragen, Mr. Spock."

Er spürte, wie es um seine Mundwinkel wieder verdächtig zucken wollte, unterdrückte nach außen aber jede Regung.

„Ganz wie Sie wünschen, Captain."

Dann drehte er sich endgültig um und verließ den Bereitschaftsraum.


	9. Friend - Teil VIII

**Friend – Teil VIII**

„Computer, wie viel Uhr ist es?"

„Es ist 0254."

Jim seufzte und wälzte sich auf die andere Seite, auch wenn er genau wusste, dass es sinnlos war. Er würde in dieser Nacht keinen Schlaf mehr finden. Zu sehr beschäftigten ihn die Ereignisse des vergangenen Tages. Und die Erkenntnis, dass Captain eines Raumschiffes zu sein, nicht immer nur Spaß bedeutete.

Wenigstens waren seine Kopfschmerzen wieder verschwunden.

Er hatte sich, nachdem Spock seinen Bereitschaftsraum verlassen hatte, tatsächlich zu Pille aufgemacht und sich ganz und gar freiwillig eines seiner Hyposprays abgeholt. Dabei hatte er Pille auch von den Verhandlungen berichtet. Und von seinem Bluff. Pille hatte ihn nur angesehen als hätte er den Verstand verloren und irgendetwas gemurmelt, dass er doch noch ziemlich grün hinter den Ohren sei und noch viel lernen müsse. Genau die Reaktion, die er in dieser Situation gebraucht hatte. Er hatte Pille dann etwas gereizt gefragt, ob er denn eine bessere Idee gehabt hätte. Woraufhin Pille nur gemeint hatte, dass er Arzt sei, kein Diplomat. Er hatte sich dann beeilt, die Krankenstation zu verlassen und war zur Brücke zurück gekehrt, da Pille ihm eh keine große Hilfe gewesen war.

Den restlichen Tag hatte er auf der Brücke verbracht, zusammen mit seiner Crew. Doch entgegen seinen sonstigen Gewohnheiten war ihm nicht der Sinn nach Scherzen gestanden und so war es insgesamt sehr ruhig und angespannt zugegangen. Die regelmäßigen Kontaktversuche D'hjangs hatte er weiterhin ignoriert und auch der Gamma-Schicht für die Nacht befohlen, auf keinen dieser Rufe zu antworten. Dann hatte er sich in sein Quartier zurück gezogen und versuchte seitdem erfolglos zu schlafen.

Seufzend setzte er sich auf und schwang die Beine über den Rand seines Bettes.

„Computer, Licht auf 75%"

Ohne weiter auf seine Umgebung zu achten stand er auf, zog sich eine weite Sporthose und ein Sweatshirt an, streifte seine Sportschuhe über und verließ sein Quartier.

Nur kurze Zeit später betrat er den Sportraum, der um diese Zeit vollkommen leer war. Er schnappte sich ein paar Boxhandschuhe, streifte sie sich über, zurrte sie fest und trat auf einen der Boxsäcke zu, die im Sportraum an der Decke angebracht waren. Ohne weiter zu zögern fing er an, mit aller Kraft auf den Boxsack einzuhauen. Bereits nach wenigen Minuten schwitzte er aus allen Poren aber er spürte auch, wie die Anspannung, die ihn den ganzen Tag und die Nacht über fest im Griff gehabt hatte, langsam aber sicher aus seinem Körper hinausströmte. Und im selben Maß, wie die Anspannung aus ihm hinausströmte, schaffte er es auch, seine Gedanken zu ordnen.

Der Grund, warum ihn die Verhandlungen mit D'hjang so mitgenommen hatten war, dass er einfach nicht gerne verlor. Er war es gewohnt zu bekommen, was er wollte – entweder mit seinen Argumenten oder mit seinem Charme. Doch bei D'hjang war er mit beiden Taktiken nicht weiter gekommen und das ließ ihn sich ziemlich hilflos und auch unzulänglich fühlen. Es gab genug Neider in der Sternenflotte, die ihm seinen schnellen Aufstieg und die _Enterprise_ nicht gönnten. Gerade diesen Leuten hatte er beweisen wollen, dass er seine Position und sein Schiff zurecht erhalten hatte. Wenn er nun in seiner ersten diplomatischen Mission scheiterte, würde er diesen Neidern in die Hände spielen. Nicht, dass er etwas darauf gab, was andere von ihm dachten. Aber das, was er sich inzwischen erarbeitet hatte – seine Position, sein Schiff, seine Crew – waren ihm bereits nach dieser kurzen Zeit so wichtig geworden, dass er nichts riskieren würde, um dies je wieder zu verlieren. Deshalb musste er beweisen, dass er dieser Aufgabe gewachsen war. Und dafür durfte er seine Missionen nicht in den Sand setzen.

Aber er wäre nicht James T. Kirk, wenn er so einfach aufgeben würde.

Er glaubte nicht an ausweglose Situationen.

Er hatte immer noch eine Chance, den Deal wie von der Föderation gewünscht über die Bühne zu bringen. Und auf diese Chance würde er bauen. Immerhin eine Wahrscheinlichkeit von 8,36%. Ihre Chancen auf der _Narada_ hatte Spock noch schlechter eingeschätzt und sie hatten es trotzdem geschafft.

Einen Moment lang musste er lächeln, als er an Spock dachte und daran, wie Spock es geschafft hatte, ihn mit wenigen Worten nicht nur zu unterstützen sondern auch aufzumuntern. Und er hatte das dumpfe Gefühl, dass es Spock auch darauf angekommen war. Vielleicht waren sie tatsächlich auf einem guten Weg.

Er zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen, als eine ohrenbetäubende Sirene den roten Alarm verkündete.

Im selben Moment hörte er, dass er über seinen Kommunikator gerufen wurde.

Während er noch hektisch die Boxhandschuhe abstreifte, achtlos liegen ließ und mit schnellen Schritten den Sportraum verließ, beantwortete er das Kommunikationssignal.

„Kirk hier."

„Captain, Sie werden dringend auf der Brücke benötigt."

„Wo liegt das Problem, Finney?"

Die Stimme des ranghöchsten Offiziers der Gamma-Schicht klang aufgeregt.

„Es scheint, dass Ferrolos Prime angegriffen wird."

„Es scheint?"

„Ja, Sir. Wir erhalten Funksprüche von Ferrolos Prime, unsere Sensoren können aber keine feindlichen Schiffe entdecken."

Er runzelte die Stirn, während er seine Schritte noch mehr beschleunigte.

„Ich bin sofort da. Verständigen Sie Uhura, Sulu und Chekov. Ich möchte jeden von ihnen innerhalb der nächsten Minute auf der Brücke sehen."

„Aye, Sir."

„Kirk Ende."

Während er weiter rannte, aktivierte er erneut seinen Kommunikator.

„Kirk an Spock."

„Captain."

Schon im nächsten Augenblick vernahm er die Stimme seines Ersten Offiziers, die ebenso ebenmäßig klang, wie er das in jeder Situation von diesem gewohnt war. Und irgendwie schaffte er es, Spocks Ruhe auf sich selbst zu übertragen.

„Spock, ich bin auf dem Weg zur Brücke. Ich brauche Sie dort."

„Ich bin schon auf dem Weg, Captain."

Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass er sich erleichtert fühlte.

„Sehr gut. Kirk Ende."

Nur kurze Zeit später traf er selbst auf der Brücke ein. Zu seiner Erleichterung und seiner Zufriedenheit traf er dort nicht nur die Gamma-Schicht an, sondern auch Spock, Uhura, Sulu und Chekov.

„Bericht, Finney."

„Sir, in den letzten zehn Minuten konnten wir Funksprüche von Ferrolos Prime abfangen, denen zu entnehmen war, dass der Planet angegriffen wird. Auch erreichten uns bisher vier Hilferufe, die wir, Ihrem ausdrücklichen Befehl nach, allerdings nicht beantwortet haben. Wir haben aufgrund der abgehörten Kommunikation die nähere Umgebung mit den Kurz- und Langstreckensensoren nach feindlichen Schiffen abgesucht, haben bisher aber keine entdecken können, weshalb ich nicht sicher bin, ob Ferrolos Prime wirklich angegriffen wird oder ob es sich um ein Täuschungsmanöver des Königs handelt. Ich habe trotzdem vorsorglich roten Alarm ausgelöst und hielt es für richtig, Sie zu informieren."

„Sie haben richtig gehandelt, Lieutenant."

Sein Blick wanderte wie automatisch zu Spock.

„Irgendwelche Vermutungen, Mr. Spock?"

„Die Informationen sind noch zu vage, um gesicherte Erkenntnisse auf sie stützen zu können, die die Basis einer tragfähigen Theorie sein könnten, Captain. Wenn ich unter dieser Prämisse allerdings eine Vermutung äußern soll, würde ich es für am Wahrscheinlichsten halten, dass Ferrolos Prime von Schiffen mit Tarnvorrichtungen angegriffen wird."

„Birds of Prey?"

„Wie gesagt handelt es sich hierbei lediglich um eine Vermutung, Captain."

„Mir ist derselbe Gedanke gekommen. Können wir die Birds of Prey – sollten wir es wirklich mit den Klingonen zu tun haben – orten?"

Doch bevor Spock die Möglichkeit gehabt hätte, seine Frage zu beantworten, hörte er Uhura, die den Kommunikationsoffizier der Gammaschicht an ihrer Station inzwischen abgelöst hatte, nach ihm rufen.

„Captain, wir werden erneut von König D'hjang gerufen."

Sofort bahnte sich Jim einen Weg zu seinem Kapitänssessel, nicht ohne Spock zu bedeuten, mit ihm zu kommen. Vor seinem Kapitänsstuhl blieb er stehen, das Gesicht dem großen Schirm zugewandt und wartete, bis sich Spock, die Hände auf dem Rücken verschränkt, neben ihm positioniert hatte.

„Auf den Schirm, Lieutenant."

Nur Augenblicke später war das Gesicht D'hjangs auf dem Schirm zu sehen. Doch der Stunden zuvor noch so selbstbewusste König war kaum noch wiederzuerkennen. Statt selbstsicherem Stolz strahlte D'hjang Verzweiflung und Angst aus. Unter D'hjangs Augen waren tiefe Ringe zu erkennen und auch die Stirn des Königs war sorgenzerfurcht.

„Captain Kirk, ich rufe Sie in höchster Not. Mein Planet wird angegriffen. Helfen Sie uns! Vor etwa einer Stunde wurde ich gerufen. Ich dachte zunächst, Sie hätten sich dazu entschlossen unsere Verhandlungen weiter zu führen. Doch der Rufer war ein Klingone, der sich Khrodos nannte und mich aufforderte, Verhandlungen mit der Föderation einzustellen und Ferrolos Prime augenblicklich unter das klingonische Protektorat zu stellen. Als ich mich weigerte, brach Khrodos die Verbindung ab. Nur kurze Zeit später wurde der Palast angegriffen. Die Angreifer selbst konnten wir nicht sehen, es schienen aber mehrere Schiffe zu sein. Das Phaserfeuer hat den Palast und die umliegende Stadt inzwischen beinahe vollständig zerstört. Ich selbst habe mich inzwischen mit meinem Stab in einen unterirdischen Bunker gerettet, der uns bisher Schutz vor den Angriffen bietet. Helfen Sie uns, Captain, bewahren Sie Ferrolos Prime vor der Zerstörung oder dem klingonischen Protektorat und ich verspreche, dass wir die Mitgliedschaft in der Föderation ohne weitere Verhandlungen zu Ihren Konditionen annehmen."

Kurz aber fest erwiderte er über den Schirm den flehenden Blick des verzweifelten Königs.

„Wir werden alles tun, um Ferrolos Prime zu retten, D'hjang. Darauf haben Sie mein Wort."

Er sah, wie die Erleichterung den König ein wenig in sich zusammensacken ließ.

„Ich danke Ihnen, Captain."

„Danken Sie mir, wenn es vorbei ist. Kirk Ende."

Sogleich drehte er sich Spock zu.

„Vorschläge, Mr. Spock?"

„Captain, nach den Mitteilungen des Königs gehe ich davon aus, dass wir es vorliegend mit einem klingonischen Schiff mit Tarnvorrichtung zu tun haben, das sich im Orbit des Planeten aufhält. Des Weiteren gehe ich davon aus, dass eine Flotte kleinerer Kampfschiffe, die ebenfalls über Tarnvorrichtung und leichte Waffen verfügen, das Mutterschiff verlassen hat und die Planetenoberfläche angreift. Es wäre die logische Entscheidung, die Position des Mutterschiffes ausfindig zu machen und dieses anzugreifen und kampfunfähig zu machen. In diesem Fall wäre davon auszugehen, dass die kleineren Kampfschiffe zurück zum Mutterschiff fliegen werden, um dieses zu unterstützen oder gegebenenfalls sich auch wieder mit dem Mutterschiff zu vereinigen, um die Flucht antreten zu können."

„Sehr gut, Mr. Spock. Und wie können wir das Mutterschiff orten? Können wir unsere Sensoren kalibrieren?"

Spock schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf.

„Ich fürchte, das ist in der Kürze der Zeit nicht möglich, Captain."

Stirnrunzelnd sah er Spock an.

„Wie können wir das Mutterschiff dann orten?"

„Sir, ein vielversprechenderer Weg wäre es, die Bandbreite unserer Kommunikationssensoren zu kalibrieren und die Kommunikation zwischen den Kampfschiffen und dem Mutterschiff abzufangen. Mit Mr. Chekovs und Lieutenant Uhuras Hilfe müsste es mir anhand der Bündelung der akustischen Signale möglich sein, den Standort des Mutterschiffes mit ausreichender Genauigkeit für einen Angriff zu bestimmen. Ich gehe des Weiteren davon aus, dass wir aufgrund der Gravitation des Mondes von den Klingonen bisher unentdeckt blieben. Auf unserer Seite stünde demnach auch das Überraschungsmoment."

„Worauf warten Sie dann noch, Mr. Spock. Machen Sie sich an die Arbeit. Chekov, Uhura, Sie helfen ihm."

Während Spock und Chekov sich augenblicklich zu Uhura gesellten, um nach Spocks Vorschlag die Kommunikationssensoren zu kalibrieren, entließ er die Gamma-Schicht, nur um sich sodann Sulu zuzuwenden, der inzwischen seine Position an den Steuerelementen der _Enterprise_ eingenommen hatte.

„Sulu, halten Sie sich bereit. Sobald wir die Koordinaten des klingonischen Schiffes haben, möchte ich einen schnellen, sauberen Überraschungsangriff sehen. Feuern Sie aus allen Rohren."

„Aye, Captain."

Er nickte, dann betätigte er seinen Kommunikator.

„Kirk an Scott."

Nur wenige Augenblicke später antwortete ihm die Stimme des Schotten.

„Scott hier."

„Leiten Sie alle verfügbare Energie in die Schilde. Und halten Sie sie oben."

„Aye, Captain."

„Kirk Ende."

„Captain, wir haben die Position des feindlichen Schiffes. Ensign Chekov leitet gerade die Koordinaten an Lieutenant Sulu weiter."

Spocks ebenmäßige Stimme verlangte sofort wieder seine Aufmerksamkeit und er suchte den Blick seines Ersten Offiziers, der neben Uhura an der Kommunikationskonsole stand. Chekov hatte sich bereits wieder an seine Station begeben und bediente mit frenetischer Geschwindigkeit die Navigationskontrollen. Und er konnte nicht verhindern, sich ein klein wenig stolz zu fühlen – Stolz auf diese Crew, die nicht nur überdurchschnittlich intelligent war, sondern auch überdurchschnittlich schnell und fähig.

„Sehr gute Arbeit."

Er sah ein kleines Lächeln über die ansonsten so konzentrierten Gesichter von Uhura und Chekov huschen. Nur Spocks Gesichtsausdruck blieb ausdruckslos.

„Sulu, Ihr großer Auftritt. Sobald Sie die Koordinaten haben, geht es los."

Er sah, wie Sulus Gesicht sich zu einem Grinsen verzog.

„Ich kann es kaum erwarten, Captain."

Und auch er musste grinsen.

„So soll es sein, Lieutenant."

Und fast im selben Moment spürte er, wie sich die _Enterprise_ in Bewegung setzte.

Sulu hielt sie im Gravitationsfeld des Mondes, während sie mit einem Viertel Impulsgeschwindigkeit den Mond umkreisten, auf die Koordinaten zu, die Chekov ihm übermittelt hatte. Erst, als sie den Punkt erreicht hatten, an dem sie den Schutz, den der Mond ihnen bot, verlassen mussten, beschleunigte Sulu auf vollen Impuls. Beinahe gleichzeitig feuerte er mit Phaser und Torpedos auf das unsichtbare Ziel.

Er konnte beobachten, wie sich die Torpedos durch den Raum bewegten, wartete auf die Detonation. Und dann – kamen die Geschosse tatsächlich nur Augenblicke später an einer unsichtbaren Oberfläche auf.

„Die Koordinaten sind korrekt. Feuern Sie weiter Sulu."

Er beobachtete auf dem großen Schirm, wie Sulu die nächsten Torpedos in schneller Folge abfeuerte, wie diese ebenfalls auf der Oberfläche des unsichtbaren Schiffes aufkamen und Explosionen verursachten. Und plötzlich – flackerte etwas vor seinen Augen auf und wo er eben noch die Weiten des Weltalls gesehen hatte, befand sich plötzlich ein Schiff.

Ein klingonischer Bird of Prey.

„Sir, das feindliche Schiff hat seine Waffen auf uns gerichtet."

Er nickte in Chekovs Richtung, ohne diesen anzusehen.

„Verstanden, Ensign. Feuern Sie weiter, Mr. Sulu. Kirk an Scott."

Wieder hörte er fast augenblicklich Scottys Stimme durch den Kommunikator.

„Captain?"

„Wir werden gleich unter Beschuss stehen, Scotty. Halten Sie die Schilde oben."

„Aye, Sir."

Er unterbrach die Kommunikation, als er sah, wie das klingonische Schiff die ersten Torpedos auf die _Enterprise_ abfeuerte.

„Sulu, Ausweichmanöver Alpha Delta."

Er sah, wie Sulu seine Anweisungen sofort umsetze, während er die feindlichen Torpedos, die nun ebenfalls in kurzen Abständen auf sie gefeuert wurden, nicht aus den Augen ließ. Er stand unter Hochspannung. Das Adrenalin rauschte geradezu durch seinen Körper. Und er wusste – er war hier in seinem Element. Das waren die Situationen, in denen er zeigen konnte, was tatsächlich in ihm steckte. Was in seinem Schiff, in seiner Crew steckte.

Er beobachtete das perfekt geflogene Ausweichmanöver Sulus, während sich seine Hände in die Lehnen seines Stuhls krallten.

Und plötzlich – kamen sie.

Sicherlich ein dutzend kleine Kampfschiffe mit dünner Panzerung und leichten Waffen, bestens geeignet für einen überraschenden Angriff auf Ziele auf der Planetenoberfläche, die sich auf dem Weg zurück zum Mutterschiff befanden. Mit einem Blick erfasste er, dass die Kampfschiffe keinerlei Gefahr für die _Enterprise _darstellen würden.

„Feuern Sie weiter auf das Mutterschiff, Sulu, nicht auf die kleinen Schiffe."

„Aye, Sir."

„Faszinierend. Die kleineren Kampfschiffe scheinen ihre Fähigkeit zur Tarnung vom Mutterschiff abzuleiten."

Er hörte Spocks Stimme, hatte aber nicht die Zeit, etwas zu erwidern, denn in diesem Moment feuerte das klingonische Mutterschiff eine weitere Salve Torpedos auf sie ab. Offensichtlich um den kleineren Schiffen Feuerschutz zu geben.

„Ausweichen, Sulu."

Und doch wusste er, dass es zu spät war, dass es ihnen dieses Mal nicht gelingen würde, den gegnerischen Torpedos auszuweichen.

„Ich schaffe es nicht, Captain!"

Sulus Ausruf bestätigte nur, was er schon wusste.

„Alle Mann auf den Einschlag vorbereiten. Festhalten."

Die Erschütterung der Detonation erfasste das gesamte Schiff, rüttelte es durch, während er sich noch immer mit beiden Händen an den Lehnen seines Stuhls festhielt. Unwillkürlich wanderte sein Blick hinüber zur wissenschaftlichen Station und sah, dass sich Spock, der sich offensichtlich ebenfalls festgehalten hatte, wieder aufrichtete und sofort seine Sensoren überprüfte. Er ließ seinen Blick weiterwandern und sah, dass es auch den übrigen Mitgliedern seiner Crew gut ging.

„Status, Mr. Spock."

„Die Schilde haben gehalten, Captain."

„Sehr gut. Weiter feuern, Mr. Sulu."

„Aye, Captain."

„Captain, das feindliche Schiff ruft uns."

Kurz flackerte sein Blick zu Uhura hinüber, dann richtete er ihn wieder auf den Schirm vor sich.

„Auf den Schirm."

Nur Augenblicke später erschien das Gesicht eines grimmigen Klingonen mit gewaltigen Stirnwülsten, rabenschwarzem, langem, ungepflegtem Haar und gewaltigen Muskelsträngen an Hals und Schultern.

„Mein Name ist James T. Kirk, Captain des Föderationsraumschiffs _USS Enterprise_."

„Ich heiße Khrodos. Und Ihnen, James T. Kirk, Captain des Föderationsschiffs _USS Enterprise_, rate ich, sich zu ergeben. Wir sind an Ihnen nicht interessiert. Sie erhalten die Gelegenheit das Feuer einzustellen und den Orbit dieses Planeten zu verlassen. Sollten Sie sich allerdings weigern, werden wir Ihr Schiff und alle an Bord befindlichen Kreaturen zerstören. Die menschliche Rasse ist schwach und der klingonischen in allen Belangen unterlegen."

Er ließ sich in seinem Stuhl zurückfallen und streckte die Beine in einer provozierend gelangweilten Geste von sich, während er sein Gegenüber nicht aus den Augen ließ.

„Ich habe einen besseren Vorschlag, Khrodos – Sie lecken mich an meinem menschlichen Arsch."

Die einzige Antwort auf seine Provokation war ein wütendes Zähnefletschen seines Gegenübers und ein zwischen den Zähnen hervorgestoßenes „petaQ", bevor der Klingone die Verbindung unterbrach und der Schirm wieder schwarz wurde. Keine Sekunde später sah er die nächsten Torpedos auf die _Enterprise_ zurasen.

„Ausweichen, Mr. Sulu. Und zurückfeuern."

Und wieder wusste er, dass das Ausweichmanöver zu spät kommen würde und diesmal war der Einschlag noch deutlicher zu spüren und riss ihn beinahe aus seinem Stuhl. Trotzdem konnte er erkennen, dass auch ihre Torpedos an den gegnerischen Schutzschilden detonierten.

„Status, Mr. Spock."

„Unsere Schilde liegen bei 70%."

„Und die der Klingonen?"

„Bei 65%"

„Feuern Sie weiter, Mr. Sulu. Und zielen Sie auf die Waffensysteme des klingonischen Schiffs."

„Aye, Captain."

Erneut sah er klingonische Torpedos auf die _Enterprise_ zukommen, erneut wappnete er sich für den Einschlag. Wieder war die Erschütterung vom Bug bis zum Heck durch das ganze Schiff zu spüren.

„Schilde bei 40%"

„Kirk an Scott."

„Captain."

„Ich brauche mehr Energie auf den Schilden, Scotty."

„Tut mir leid, Captain, mehr geht nicht."

„Es muss doch eine Möglichkeit geben, die Schilde weiter zu stärken."

„Ich tue hier, was ich kann, Captain. Ich habe schon alle verfügbare Energie in die Schilde geleitet."

„Shit."

Er schlug sich in einer heftigen Bewegung auf den Kommunikator, um diesen auszuschalten, dann wandte er sich wieder seinem Steuermann zu.

„Halten Sie weiter auf die Waffensysteme, Sulu. Feuer aus allen Rohren."

Er sah, wie ihre Torpedos erneut im gegnerischen Schiff einschlugen.

„Das klingonische Schiff hat seine Schild verloren, Captain."

Spocks Stimme drang über das Rauschen seines eigenen Blutes in den Ohren zu ihm durch.

„Weiter feuern, Mr. Sulu."

„Aye, Captain."

Erneut sah er eine Salve feindlicher Torpedos auf die Enterprise zukommen, erwartete wieder den Aufprall, die Hände in den Lehnen seines Sessels festgekrallt. Der Einschlag erschütterte erneut das Schiff, noch heftiger diesmal, so sehr, dass die Lichter auf der Brücke kurz aufflackerten.

„Wir haben die Schilde ebenfalls verloren, Captain."

Spocks Stimme klang trotz der beängstigenden Tatsache, die er verkündete, noch immer ebenmäßig ruhig.

Wieder betätigte er seinen Kommunikator.

„Scotty!"

Wieder antwortete der Ingenieur sofort.

„Tut mir leid, Captain, ich tue, was ich kann aber es wird einige Zeit dauern, bis ich die Schilde wieder mit Energie versorgt habe."

„Wir haben aber keine Zeit, Scotty. Lassen Sie sich etwas einfallen."

„Sir, ich könnte Lieutenant Scott im Maschinenraum zu Hand gehen."

Sein Blick wanderte automatisch zu Chekov, der sich zu ihm umgedreht hatte und ihn mit einem eifrigen Glitzern in den Augen ansah. Er überlegte nur kurz.

„Chekov kommt zu Ihnen, Mr. Scott. Kirk Ende."

Er hatte seinen Kommunikator kaum betätigt, da stand Chekov schon beim Turbolift. Er nickte dem Ensign noch einmal zu, was dieser mit einem strahlenden Lächeln erwiderte und dann war dieser im Turbolift verschwunden. Sofort richteten sich seine Augen wieder auf den großen Schirm. Er sah, dass Sulus letzte Schüsse das gegnerische Schiff ebenfalls getroffen hatten. Eine dünne Rauchsäule am Bird of Prey zeigte, dass die Außenfülle des Schiffes verletzt war.

„Wie sieht es mit den gegnerischen Waffensystemen aus, Mr. Spock?"

„Die gegnerischen Waffensysteme sind beschädigt aber lediglich der Phaser ist ausgefallen. Die Torpedoladevorrichtungen sind nach wie vor funktionstüchtig."

„Weiter feuern, Mr. Sulu, wir müssen die gegnerischen Torpedos ausschalten, solange wir keine Schilde haben."

„Captain, die Klingonen laden erneut ihre Waffen."

Spocks ruhige Stimme stand wieder einmal im krassen Gegensatz zu dem, was sie verkündete. Er spürte, wie bei Spocks Worten eine neue Welle Adrenalin durch seinen Körper spülte, wie er sich erneut, leicht vorgebeugt, an den Lehnen seines Sitzen festkrallte.

„Feuern Sie, Mr. Sulu, volle Ladung auf die Waffensysteme der Klingonen und dann versuchen Sie auszuweichen."

„Aye, Captain."

Er sah, wie eine weitere Salve Torpedos auf das gegnerische Schiff zuraste, sah aber gleichzeitig auch die drohende Gefahr auf sein eigenes Schiff zukommen. Er spürte, wie Sulu die _Enterprise_ abdrehte, wie er erneut versuchte, das Schiff rechtzeitig aus der Gefahrenzone zu manövrieren. Und wieder wusste er, dass es nicht reichen würde.

„Festhalten und auf den Einschlag gefasst machen."

Die Erschütterungen zuvor waren nichts im Vergleich zu dem, was sie dieses Mal erwartete. Das ganze Schiff schien in seinen Grundfesten erschüttert zu werden. Die Lichter auf der Brücke gingen kurzzeitig aus, bis sich wenige Sekunden später der Notstrom anschaltete. Die Wucht des Aufpralls war so heftig, dass es ihn dieses Mal nicht in seinem Sessel hielt sondern er zu Boden geschleudert wurde. Im ersten Moment benommen brauchte er einen Moment um wieder einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Mühsam rappelte er sich auf, spürte kurz in sich hinein um sicher zu gehen, dass er keine schwereren Verletzungen davon getragen hatte. Dann richtete er seinen Blick auf seine Crew, stellte zu seiner Erleichterung fest, dass alle bereits wieder dabei waren, sich aufzurappeln.

„Mr. Spock, Status."

Der Halbvulkanier hatte als erstes wieder eine aufrechte Position gefunden und bediente in atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit seine Konsole.

„Sir, es gab einen direkten Treffer im Maschinenraum. Die Kontrollen zeigen mir an, dass der Warpantrieb ausgefallen ist. Außerdem wurde die Außenhülle in diesem Bereich beschädigt."

„Pavel."

Er hörte Sulus erschrecktes Aufkeuchen nur am Rande, während er bereits wieder seinen Kommunikator bediente.

„Kirk an Krankenstation."

Sofort antwortete ihm Pille.

„Was zum Teufel geht da oben bei euch vor, Jim."

„Keine Zeit für Erklärungen, Pille. Es gab einen Treffer im Maschinenraum. Geh da runter und sieh nach, ob jemand verletzt ist."

„Bin schon unterwegs, Jim."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort beendete er die Übertragung und startete stattdessen eine neue.

„Scotty, was ist bei euch da unten los?"

„Es gab einen direkten Treffer, Captain. Die Außenhülle wurde beschädigt. Wir haben ein Sicherheitsfeld um die Beschädigung errichtet. Durch die Detonation ist der Warpkern beschädigt worden. Wir haben im Moment nur den Impulsantrieb."

„Gibt es Verletzte?"

Scotty schien einen Moment mit der Antwort zu zögern.

„Ensign Chekov wurde verwundet, Sir. Er stand dem Warpkern am nächsten, als die Detonation erfolgte."

Wieder nahm er nur am Rande war, wie Sulu bei Scottys Worten scharf die Luft einsog. Auch achtete er kaum auf die schreckensweiten Augen seines Steuermanns.

„Ich habe Pille schon in den Maschinenraum geschickt. Können Sie den Warpantrieb reparieren?"

„Natürlich kann ich das. Aber das wird mindestens 2 Tage dauern, Sir."

„Ich habe verstanden. Kirk Ende."

Er sah einen Moment lang auf den großen Schirm und das feindliche Schiff, dann wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit Spock zu.

„Wie ist der Status des Bird of Prey?"

„Die Waffensysteme des gegnerischen Schiffs sind nach unserem letzten Treffer komplett ausgefallen."

Ein wenig erlaubte er es sich aufzuatmen.

„Gute Arbeit, Sulu. Erneut erfassen und feuern."

Erst jetzt bemerkte er den gequälten, besorgten Blick seines Steuermanns. Und verstand augenblicklich. Er stand von seinem Stuhl auf, war mit zwei schnellen Schritten neben Sulu und legte diesem die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Pavel wird sicher wieder gesund, Hikaru. Pille ist bei ihm. Ich weiß, dass es schwer ist, aber Sie dürfen jetzt nicht an Pavel denken. Sie müssen sich konzentrieren. Der Kampf ist noch nicht zu Ende und das Wohlergehen des Schiffes und der gesamten Crew hängen von Ihren Fähigkeiten ab. Haben Sie das verstanden?"

Es schien, als würden seine Worte Sulu wieder wachrütteln.

„Verstanden, Captain."

Er zwang sich zu einem Lächeln.

„Sehr gut. Und jetzt – feuern Sie diese klingonischen Bastarde zur Hölle."

„Aye, Captain."

Er sah zufrieden, wie Sulu sich wieder seiner Konsole zuwandte und trat zurück zu seinem Sessel. Doch gerade als Sulu die nächste Salve abfeuern wollte, sah er, dass das klingonische Schiff auf Warp ging und nur wenige Augenblicke später verschwunden war.

Er fluchte leise vor sich hin.

„Spock – der Warpantrieb?"

„Keine Veränderung, Sir. Wir haben nur Impulsgeschwindigkeit."

„Verdammt."

„Captain, es wäre vielleicht wünschenswert gewesen, das klingonische Schiff zu zerstören. Aber es war kein notwendiges Ziel unseres Angriffs. Unser primäres Ziel, den Angriff auf Ferrolos Prime zu stoppen, haben wir erreicht."

Sein Blick suchte erneut den von Spock. Und wieder einmal hatte er das Gefühl, als würde sich Spocks Ruhe auf ihn selbst übertragen. Spock hatte recht – das Wichtigste hatten sie geschafft. Die Bevölkerung von Ferrolos Prime war zumindest für den Moment wieder sicher.

Er lächelte.

„Sie haben recht, Spock. Heben Sie den roten Alarm auf."

Dann sah er sich auf der Brücke um.

„Das war ausgezeichnete Arbeit. Von jedem von Ihnen."

Er sah, wie Uhura lächelte, wie Spock leicht den Kopf nach rechts neigte und wie Sulu ihm zunickte. Dann betätigte er erneut den Kommunikator.

„Pille."

Wieder antwortete Pille ihm sofort.

„Jim."

„Wie sieht es aus?"

„Es gibt ein paar Leichtverletzte im Maschinenraum. Ein paar Brandwunden oder Prellungen, nichts Dramatisches. Chekov hat es am schlimmsten erwischt. Er hat diverse Verbrennungen und ein paar Knochenbrüche erlitten. Aber er wird es schaffen."

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie Sulu die Luft geräuschvoll aus den Lungen stieß, die er offensichtlich angehalten hatte.

„Okay, du machst das schon, Pille. Kirk Ende."

Kaum hatte er die Kommunikation beendet sah er, wie Sulu auch schon auf die Beine sprang.

„Ich bitte um Erlaubnis, die Brücke verlassen zu dürfen, Captain."

Er lächelte Sulu an, dann entließ er ihn mit einer winkenden Handbewegung.

„Erlaubnis erteilt, Hikaru. Gehen Sie schon zur Krankenstation."

„Danke, Captain."

Und mit nur drei schnellen Schritten war Sulu bereits am Turbolift.

„Captain, wir werden gerufen."

Uhuras Stimme lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit endgültig von Sulu ab.

„Von wem?"

„König D'hjang."

„Auf den Schirm."

Und nur Momente später sah er sich erneut dem König gegenüber, in dessen tiefliegenden Augen er Erleichterung und Dankbarkeit erkennen konnte.

„Captain Kirk, ich weiß nicht, wie ich Ihnen für die Rettung meines Planeten und meines Volkes danken kann."

Er spürte, wie sich so langsam die Anspannung aus seinem Körper löste und ihm die Erleichterung über den positiven Ausgang ihres Kampfes mit den Klingonen ganz weiche Knie bescherte. Er ließ sich in seinen Kapitänssessel fallen, ohne den Blick dabei von König D'hjang zu lösen. Und trotzdem lächelte er, als er dem König antwortete:

„Ich wüsste da schon etwas, D'hjang. Wir haben noch einen Vertrag zu schließen."


	10. Friend - Teil IX

**Friend – Teil IX**

Als sich die Türen zum Maschinenraum vor ihm öffneten, schien auf den ersten Blick das blanke Chaos zu herrschen. Menschen liefen durcheinander. Es wurde geschrien und gerufen. Es wurde gehämmert und geschweißt. Und doch war Spocks Verstand innerhalb von 0,13 Sekunden in der Lage zu erkennen, dass diesem scheinbaren Chaos eine durchaus logische Struktur innewohnte. Und die Fäden dieser Struktur liefen bei einem Mann zusammen, der im Zentrum des Geschehens stand und lauter schrie als alle anderen.

Diesem Mann näherte er sich nun zielstrebig.

„Mr. Scott."

Der so Angesprochene fuhr herum und er konnte erkennen, wie sich die Augenbrauen des Schotten überrascht hoben.

„Mr. Spock. Was tun Sie denn hier?"

Er verschränkte die Hände auf dem Rücken.

„Auch wenn meine Kenntnisse in Warptechnologie sicherlich weder die Ihren noch die von Ensign Chekov erreichen können, sind sie doch ausreichend, um Ihnen bei der Reparatur des Warpkerns behilflich zu sein. Da Ensign Chekov zur Zeit auf der Krankenstation weilt und dort die nächsten 48 Stunden verbleiben muss, war es eine logische Entscheidung, Ihnen stattdessen meine Hilfe anzubieten, was ich hiermit tue."

Mr. Scotts Gesichtsausdruck wurde immer erstaunter.

„Sie wollen bei den Reparaturen helfen?"

Er neigte den Kopf leicht nach rechts.

„Wie gesagt, es ist eine logische Entscheidung."

„Und was ist mit den Verhandlungen auf Ferrolos Prime? Braucht Sie der Captain nicht dort unten?"

„Die Verhandlungen sind bereits abgeschlossen. Nach der jüngsten Konfrontation mit den Klingonen zeigte sich König D'hjang mehr als gewillt sein Versprechen einzuhalten und die Verträge zu den Bedingungen der Föderation zu schließen. Der Captain und ich sind bereits seit 0,24 Stunden wieder an Bord der _Enterprise_. Ich habe den Captain von meinem Wunsch, im Maschinenraum behilflich zu sein, in Kenntnis gesetzt und er hatte keine Einwände."

Und schließlich – grinste Mr. Scott ihn an.

„Na, wenn das so ist – ich freue mich, dass Sie hier sind, Mr. Spock."

Der Schotte drehte sich um, bedeutete ihm mit einer Handbewegung mitzukommen.

„Sind Sie mit der Funktionsweise der Jeffrey-Röhren vertraut, Mr. Spock?"

„Selbstverständlich, Mr. Scott."

„Gut. Sehr gut. Dann zeige ich Ihnen, was Sie machen müssen."

Und während Mr. Scott bereits anfing mit Händen und Füßen die anstehenden Reparaturen und Programmierungen zu erklären, führte er ihn immer weiter hinein in den hinteren Teil des Maschinenraums.

* * *

„Und deshalb hat König D'hjang letztlich die Bedingungen der Föderation akzeptiert, die Verträge unterschrieben und den Beitritt Ferrolos Primes zur Föderation erklärt. Die Föderation ist demnach nun im Besitz der alleinigen Delithiumschürfrechte auf Ferrolos Prime für die nächsten hundert Jahre."

Sein Blick wanderte abwechselnd von Admiral Pike zu Admiral Archer und wieder zurück, während er in seinem Quartier an seinem Schreibtisch saß und den kleinen Bildschirm vor sich nicht aus den Augen ließ. Gerade hatte er den beiden Admirälen einen vollen Bericht der Ereignisse seit ihrer Ankunft auf Ferrolos Prime geliefert und nun wartete er gespannt auf deren Reaktionen.

Einige Augenblicke – schwiegen beide.

Dann ergriff Admiral Archer zuerst das Wort.

„Mit den Verträgen haben Sie gute Arbeit geleistet, Captain. Die Föderation ist auf die Schürfrechte dringend angewiesen, wenn die Sternenflotte vergrößert werden soll, was ja das mittelfristige Ziel ist. Was den Zwischenfall mit den Klingonen betrifft – bin ich äußerst beunruhigt und ich denke, dass dies eine Angelegenheit ist, die in der Admiralität ausführlich besprochen werden sollte, bevor wir uns zu weiteren Schritten entschließen."

Er sah Admiral Pike zustimmend nicken.

„Es handelt sich hierbei um einen Zwischenfall von hoher diplomatischer Brisanz. Die Sondierungsgespräche mit den Klingonen über eine mögliche friedliche Koexistenz zwischen der Föderation und dem klingonischen Reich befinden sich gerade in einer schwierigen Phase. Den Klingonen jetzt einen Bruch des Waffenstillstandes vorzuwerfen, könnte deren Gemüter und deren Ehrgefühl – wie auch immer dies letztlich definiert ist – weiter anstacheln und zu einer Beendigung der Gespräche führen. Und dies kann sich die Föderation im jetzigen Augenblick unmöglich leisten. Seit dem Vorfall mit Nero ist unsere Flotte empfindlich dezimiert – nicht nur sind uns viele Schiffe verloren gegangen, sondern auch der Großteil unserer vielversprechenden Kadetten. Die Klingonen durch diplomatische Verhandlungen in Schach zu halten um sie davon abzuhalten uns anzugreifen ist im Moment die beste Taktik, um die Föderation zu schützen. Ich hoffe, dass diese instabile Lage nicht schon durch Ihren Angriff auf das klingonische Schiff ins Wanken geraten ist."

Jim hatte plötzlich das Gefühl, sich verteidigen zu müssen.

„Bei allem Respekt, Admiral, aber hätte ich tatenlos zusehen sollen, wie ein Planet Unschuldiger von den Klingonen angegriffen wird? Man kann König D'hjang mögen oder auch nicht aber sein Volk hat es sicherlich nicht verdient, von einer Horde wildgewordener, bluttrinkender, fluchender Stirnwülste mit falschen Vorstellungen von Ehre und Ruhm bedroht und angegriffen zu werden. Ich dachte bisher immer, die Föderation steht auch für Freiheit und das Recht auf Selbstbestimmung. Oder gilt das nur solange, wie diese Grundprinzipien nicht mit der Diplomatie kollidieren?"

Pike hob beschwichtigend die Hand.

„Natürlich war es richtig, den Ferrolen zu helfen, Jim. Ich sage nur, dass wir nun alles versuchen müssen, um aus diesem Vorfall auf diplomatischer Ebene kein Desaster werden zu lassen. Und wie hierbei die beste Vorgehensweise ist – da gebe ich Jonathan absolut recht – müssen wir mit den anderen Admirälen besprechen."

Ein wenig beschwichtigt lehnte er sich in seinem Sessel zurück.

„Eines würde mich aber interessieren."

Er richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Admiral Archer, der ihn nachdenklich ansah.

„Fragen Sie, Admiral."

Noch immer musterten ihn Archers durchdringende Augen.

„Wie haben Sie es geschafft, den Bird of Prey trotz der Tarnvorrichtung aufzuspüren und dessen Koordinaten zu bestimmen?"

Jim entspannte sich ein wenig und erlaubte sich ein leichtes Lächeln. Denn dies war der Punkt, der ihn noch immer besonders stolz machte.

„Anhand der akustischen Signale zwischen dem Bird of Prey und den kleineren Kampfschiffen auf der Planetenoberfläche. Mr. Spock, Lieutenant Uhura und Ensign Chekov gelang es, die Breitbandfrequenz unserer Spracherkennungssensoren zu modulieren und auf diese Weise die akustischen Signale zu verfolgen. Dort, wo sich diese Signale gebündelt hatten, war das Mutterschiff zu vermuten. Auf diese Koordinaten haben wir dann unsere ersten Angriffe konzentriert. Offensichtlich mit Erfolg."

Er sah, wie Admiral Archer anerkennend nickte.

„Das war ein brillanter Schachzug, Captain. Meinen Glückwunsch."

Sein Lächeln vertiefte sich.

„Gratulieren Sie nicht mir. Gratulieren Sie meiner Crew. Es war Spocks geniale Idee und Uhura und Chekov waren für die Umsetzung unentbehrlich. Ich habe nur von der Genialität anderer profitiert."

Er sah sowohl Archer als auch Pike nicken und ahnte, dass diese an Situationen dachten, in denen es ihnen in ihrer Zeit als Captain ihres jeweiligen Schiffes ähnlich gegangen war. Situationen, in denen sie sich auf ihre Crew hatten verlassen können und in denen sie gemeinsam mit ihren Leuten beinahe ausweglos scheinende Situationen gemeistert hatten.

Doch dieser Moment dauerte nur kurz. Dann richtete sich Pikes Blick wieder auf ihn.

„Wie groß sind die Schäden an der _Enterprise_?"

„Der Warpantrieb ist beschädigt und wir haben im Maschinenraum auch einen Hüllenbruch. Mr. Scott und sein Team arbeiten Tag und Nacht. Trotzdem wird es noch mindestens 36 Stunden dauern, bis alle Schäden beseitigt sind."

„Ist König D'hjang damit einverstanden, dass Sie die Reparaturen im Orbit seines Planeten durchführen?"

Sein Blick wanderte wieder zu Archer.

„Ich habe ihn gefragt und er hatte keine Einwände."

„Gut, dann führen Sie Ihre Reparaturen durch, während Jonathan, die anderen Admiräle und ich über das weitere diplomatische Vorgehen mit den Klingonen beraten. Erwarten Sie Ihre neuen Befehle ebenfalls innerhalb der nächsten 36 Stunden."

Er nickte Pike zu.

„Ich habe verstanden."

„Gut. Wir hören uns, Jim. Pike Ende."

„Nochmals – gute Arbeit, Captain."

„Danke Admiral."

„Archer Ende."

Und fast im selben Augenblick wurde sein Bildschirm schwarz. Aufseufzend ließ sich Jim in seinem Sessel zurück sinken und rieb sich kurz mit beiden Händen über das Gesicht.

Doch schon im nächsten Moment stand er wieder auf.

Kurz überlegte er, was er als nächstes tun sollte, entschied sich dann aber dafür, zunächst Chekov einen kurzen Besuch in der Krankenstation abzustatten. Seit dem Zwischenfall im Maschinenraum hatte er noch keine Zeit gehabt, sich persönlich über den Gesundheitszustand seines Navigationsoffiziers zu informieren.

Mit langen Schritten verließ er sein Quartier, ging zum Turbolift, betrat diesen, nannte sein gewünschtes Ziel und fand sich nur wenige Augenblicke später auf der Krankenstation wieder.

Als erstes begegnete er Pille, der, kaum dass er ihn gesehen hatte, mit offensichtlicher Sorge auf ihn zukam.

„Jim, bist du verletzt?"

Lächelnd schüttelte er den Kopf, während er amüsiert darüber nachdachte, dass Pille in seiner Sorge um ihn manchmal schlimmer war als jede Glucke. Andererseits wusste er auch diese Seite an seinem Freund zu schätzen, denn es gab tatsächlich wenig Menschen auf der Welt, die sich so sehr um sein Wohlbefinden sorgten.

„Nein, Pille, es geht mir gut. Ich wollte nur nach Pavel sehen. Wie geht es ihm denn?"

Er sah, wie sich Pille ein wenig entspannte.

„Es geht ihm schon besser. Die Knochenbrüche sind geheilt und die Hautpartien, die von den Verbrennungen betroffen sind, sprechen gut auf die Regenerationsheilung an. Ich werde ihn heute und morgen noch hier behalten. Aber ich denke übermorgen wird er wieder diensttauglich sein."

„Das sind gute Neuigkeiten."

Er war tatsächlich erleichtert. Der junge Russe war ihm in den letzten Wochen ans Herz gewachsen. Durch seine unschuldige Art und sein herzliches Wesen hatte Pavel die Herzen der gesamten Crew im Sturm erobert. Er selbst sah Chekov immer ein wenig wie einen kleinen Bruder, den es zu beschützen galt. Manchmal verglich er den Jungen auch heimlich mit einem Welpen. Und doch vermutete er, dass es in seiner Crew einen Menschen gab, dem Pavel besonders ans Herz gewachsen war. Und der noch einen größeren Beschützerinstinkt entwickelt hatte, als er selbst.

Hätte er Wetten gegen sich selbst nicht langweilig gefunden, hätte er seinen nächsten Monatslohn darauf gesetzt, dass er Hikaru an Pavels Bett vorfinden würde.

Und tatsächlich – kaum betrat er den Raum, in dem Pavels Biobett stand, konnte er sich ein Grinsen nicht mehr verkneifen. Hikaru hatte seinen Stuhl so dicht an Pavels Bett geschoben, dass er ihm nur dann hätte näher sein können, wenn er sich gleich zu Pavel ins Bett gelegt hätte. Pavel saß aufrecht in seinem Bett, den Rücken mit Kissen gestützt und strahlte schon wieder wie ein ganzes Uranbergwerk. Hikarus rechte Hand und Pavels rechte Hand lagen beide nur wenige Millimeter voneinander entfernt auf Pavels Bettdecke.

In Pavels Gesicht und auf dessen Händen waren noch die Brandwunden von der Explosion im Maschinenraum zu erkennen. Trotzdem sahen die Verbrennungen schon nicht mehr so schlimm aus, wie er dies befürchtet hatte. Und Pavels Lächeln nach zu urteilen schien er auch keine Schmerzen mehr zu haben.

„Captain!"

Pavels Lächeln wurde – falls das überhaupt noch möglich war – noch größer, während er versuchte, sich aus seinem Bett zu schälen, offensichtlich um ihn mit dem gebührenden Respekt zu begrüßen. Und auch Sulu, der erst in diesem Moment bemerkt hatte, dass er den Raum betreten hatte, beeilte sich aufzustehen.

Er antwortete mit einer abwehrenden Geste und einem Lächeln.

„Bleiben Sie sitzen, respektive liegen. Ich bin nur hier um nachzusehen, wie es meinem besten Navigator geht."

Er sah, wie Pavel bei seinen Worten ein wenig rot wurde, sein Gesicht aber noch mehr aufleuchtete.

„Es geht mir gut, Captain. Dr. McCoy meinte, dass ich übermorgen meinen Dienst wieder antreten kann."

Er blieb am Fußende von Chekovs Bett stehen.

„Die Hauptsache ist, dass Sie wieder gesund werden, Pavel. Alles andere kann warten."

Sein Blick wanderte von Chekov kurz zu Sulu, der seinen Blick wieder auf den jungen Russen gerichtet hatte, offensichtlich nicht gewillt, je wieder die Augen von diesem zu nehmen. Und er konnte nicht verhindern, dass sein Grinsen noch ein wenig breiter wurde. Und noch viel weniger konnte er sich verkneifen zu sagen:

„Wir haben uns alle Sorgen um Sie gemacht, Pavel. Aber die meisten Sorgen hat sich unser guter Hikaru hier gemacht. Ich glaube, wenn ich ihn nicht zurück gehalten hätte, wäre er augenblicklich in den Maschinenraum gestürmt und hätte Sie höchstpersönlich zur Krankenstation getragen."

Belustigt sah er, wie Hikaru seinen Blick doch wieder verlegen zu Boden senkte, während sich eine verräterische Röte auf seinen Wangen abzeichnete. Pavel dagegen starrte erst ihn, dass Hikaru aus großen Augen an.

„Wirklich, Hikaru?"

Er sah, wie Hikaru vorsichtig wieder den Kopf hob und zögernd Chekovs Blick suchte.

„Wir sind Freunde, Pav. Natürlich habe ich mir Sorgen um dich gemacht. Ich würde immer kommen, um dich zu retten."

Noch immer breit grinsend beobachtete er, wie sich seine beiden Offiziere vor ihm in die Augen sahen und die Welt um sich herum zu vergessen schienen. Doch bevor sie eine Chance gehabt hätten, seine Anwesenheit völlig zu vergessen, machte er sich mit einem Räuspern wieder bemerkbar.

„Eine Freundschaft ist doch etwas Wunderbares, nicht wahr?"

Er schenkte Hikaru und Pavel sein unschuldigstes Grinsen.

„Jedenfalls bin ich froh, dass es Ihnen wieder besser geht, Pavel. Ich werde Sie jetzt wieder Ihrem Heilungsprozess und Hikarus Fürsorge überlassen und erwarte Sie dann übermorgen wieder zur Alphaschicht auf der Brücke."

Wieder strahlte Chekov ihn an.

„Ich werde bestimmt da sein, Captain."

Er verabschiedete sich mit einem Lächeln und einer nachlässig winkenden Geste von den beiden und verließ Chekovs Krankenzimmer. Auf dem Rückweg zum Turbolift hielt er noch einmal Ausschau nach Pille, konnte diesen aber nirgendwo entdecken. So verließ er schließlich die Krankenstation. Und nur kurze Zeit später öffneten sich die Türen zum Maschinenraum vor ihm.

Augenblicklich hatte er das Gefühl, direkt in der Hölle gelandet zu sein.

Der Lärm war ohrenbetäubend.

Das Gewusel vieler Menschen völlig unübersichtlich.

Und trotzdem sah er, dass Scotty und sein Team schon erhebliche Fortschritte erzielt hatten. Der Bruch der Außenhülle war kaum noch zu erkennen und auch die Reparatur des Warpantriebs schien gute Fortschritte zu machen.

Irgendwo inmitten des Gewühls erspähte er Scotty und hielt direkt auf diesen zu.

„Hey, Scotty."

Der Schotte drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Jim!"

„Ich wollte mal nach dem Rechten schauen und sehen, wie weit Sie sind."

„Es läuft alles nach Plan. Der Riss in der Außenhülle ist beinahe vollständig repariert und die Reparatur des Warpantriebs geht gut voran. Und ich muss zugeben – Commander Spock macht sich ausgezeichnet als Warpspulenprogrammierer."

Scotty nickte in eine Richtung links vom ihm und Jims Blick folgte automatisch Scottys Kopfbewegung. Und sah tatsächlich Spock, der an einer der vielen Konsolen stand und diese hochkonzentriert bediente. Der Anblick ließ ihn unwillkürlich ein wenig lächeln.

„Ich sage Ihnen was, Jim, wenn Sie den Commander jemals loswerden wollen – hier unten im Maschinenraum hätte ich immer ein Plätzchen für ihn frei."

Jim musste lachen, während er Scotty mit der Hand auf die Schulter schlug.

„Machen Sie sich da mal keine falschen Hoffnungen, Scotty. Spock ist für mich unentbehrlich."

Gespielt traurig seufzte Scotty auf.

„Dachte ich mir fast."

Noch einmal schlug er Scotty lachend auf die Schulter.

„Jedenfalls gute Arbeit, Scotty. Halten Sie mich über den Fortschritt auf dem Laufenden, ja?"

„Wird gemacht, Captain."

„Ich werde jetzt Mr. Spock noch einen kurzen Besuch abstatten."

„Tun Sie das – ich muss mich sowieso wieder um meine Leute kümmern."

„Bis dann, Scotty."

„Auf Wiedersehen, Captain."

Dann war Scotty laut rufend auch schon wieder in die andere Richtung verschwunden und er selbst überbrückte schnell die wenigen Schritte zu der Konsole, an der Spock noch immer stand.

„Hey, Spock."

Kurz sah Spock von seiner Arbeit auf, richtete dann seinen Blick aber wieder auf die Konsole, deren Bedienung er keine Sekunde unterbrochen hatte.

„Captain."

„Jim. Wir sind nicht im Dienst, schon vergessen?"

Diesmal sah Spock einen Moment länger auf, unterbrach sogar für einen Moment seine Arbeit, musterte ihn kurz und neigte dann leicht den Kopf nach rechts.

„Jim."

„Na also, geht doch."

Er schenkte Spock ein Lächeln, während er seinen Blick festhielt.

„Kann ich Ihnen in irgendeiner Weise behilflich sein, Jim?"

Jim nickte, ohne dabei Spocks dunkelbraune Augen loszulassen.

„Ja, das können Sie tatsächlich. Sie könnten mir heute Abend gegen 2000 für ein Abendessen und eine Partie Schach in meinem Quartier Gesellschaft leisten. Es gibt einiges, das ich gerne mit ihnen besprechen würde."

„Haben Sie mit der Admiralität gesprochen?"

Wieder einmal sah er sich von Spock durchschaut aber es störte ihn nicht. Im Gegenteil zwickte es ihn jedesmal angenehm in den Magen, wenn dies passierte. Ebenso wie es ihn immer dann zwickte, wenn ihre Gedankengänge in exakt dieselbe Richtung gingen und es nur wenige Worte brauchte um zu wissen, was der andere genau dachte. Doch als er sah, dass Spock noch immer auf eine Antwort wartete, schüttelte er diese Gedanken ab.

„Ja, und ich habe einige beunruhigende Dinge erfahren, zu denen ich gerne Ihre Meinung hören würde. Außerdem ist mir nach der ganzen Aufregung der letzten beiden Tage nach einem ruhigen Abend mit einem guten Gespräch und einer Partie Schach. Was meinen Sie dazu?"

Wieder neigte Spock leicht seinen Kopf.

„Das wäre äußerst akzeptabel."

Er konnte nicht anders, als wieder zu lächeln.

„Großartig. Okay, ich lasse Sie dann hier mal weiter machen – uhm, was immer Sie hier auch genau tun. Und erwarte Sie dann um 2000 bei mir."

„Ich werde pünktlich sein."

„Davon bin ich überzeugt."

Und mit einem Grinsen winkte er Spock noch einmal zu bevor er sich umdrehte und sich einen Weg durch den Maschinenraum hindurch zum Ausgang bahnte. Er würde die Zeit bis 2000 nutzen, um noch ein wenig Papierkram zu erledigen.

* * *

Es war auf die Zehntelsekunde genau 2000, als er den Türbuzzer zu Jims Quartier bediente. Es dauerte nur weitere 0,78 Sekunden, bis sich die Tür öffnete und ihm Zutritt zu Jims Quartier gewährte. Er fand Jim an seinem Schreibtisch sitzen, über ein PADD gebeugt, das er nun, zumindest kam es ihm so vor, mit einem erleichterten Seufzen zur Seite legte und sich stattdessen von seinem Sessel erhob.

„Sie sind mal wieder mein Retter in der Not, Spock. Hätte ich auch nur noch eine Minute länger mit diesem Bericht verbringen müssen, wäre ich wahrscheinlich vor Langeweile gestorben."

Er beschloss, Jims seltsame und unlogische Wortwahl für den Moment unkommentiert zu lassen – er hatte inzwischen schon oft genug festgestellt, dass er Jim nicht immer allzu wörtlich nehmen durfte – und konzentrierte sich stattdessen auf die Kernaussage dessen, was Jim ihm offensichtlich versucht hatte mitzuteilen.

„Wenn ich Ihnen mit dem Bericht behilflich sein kann, werde ich mein Bestes tun, um Sie zu unterstützen."

Zu seiner Überraschung lachte Jim und kam um den Schreibtisch herum auf ihn zu.

„Ich weiß, Spock, und ich weiß es zu schätzen. Aber ich bin schon beinahe fertig. Ich habe heute Abend nur einfach keine Lust mehr."

Das menschliche Konzept von Lust und Unlust hatte er bisher noch nie so ganz verstanden. Seiner Ansicht nach hatte man schlicht seine Pflichten und diese erledigte man so gewissenhaft, pünktlich und effektiv wie möglich. Doch noch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, hatte Jim bereits weiter gesprochen.

„Und außerdem habe ich jetzt Hunger. Und ich freue mich auf eine Partie Schach mit Ihnen. Und wie gesagt gibt es auch noch einige Dinge, die ich gerne mit Ihnen diskutieren möchte und jedes einzelne dieser Dinge schlägt diesen Bericht da auf meinem Schreibtisch um Längen. Und alle drei Dinge zusammen ist genau das, was ich mir heute unter einem entspannten Abend vorstelle."

Er neigte seinen Kopf leicht nach rechts, verschränkte die Hände auf seinem Rücken und folgte Jim einige Schritte in den Raum hinein – zu dem kleinen Tisch, an dem sie das letzte Mal bereits gesessen und gespielt hatten und zum Replikator, der gerade Jims Aufmerksamkeit einforderte.

„Uhm, vegetarisch, richtig? Irgendwelche Wünsche? Salat vielleicht? Oder lieber Gemüse? Oder Obst?"

„Salat wäre akzeptabel."

„Also Salat."

Nur Augenblicke später reichte Jim ihm, nur halb zu ihm umgewandt, einen Teller mit Salat und machte hierbei eine vage Handbewegung zu dem kleinen Tisch.

„Setzen Sie sich. Ich bin gleich bei Ihnen."

Er kam Jims Vorschlag nach und setzte sich auf denselben Stuhl, auf dem er bei ihrer letzten Schachpartie bereits gesessen hatte. Den Salat platzierte er vorsichtig direkt vor sich. Nur kurze Zeit später ließ sich Jim ihm gegenüber auf einen der anderen Stühle fallen, stellte seinen Teller mit einem vernehmlichen Geräusch auf die Tischfläche, schob ihn näher zu sich heran und griff nach dem Besteck.

„Und Sie sind sicher, dass Sie nichts von meinem Steak wollen?"

Kurz ließ er seinen Blick zu Jims Teller wandern und zu dem Stück Rindfleisch das dort lag und nach seiner Schätzung eher blutig als medium sein dürfte. Dann wandte er seinen Blick wieder Jim zu, wobei er eine Augenbraue hob, demonstrativ sein Besteck in die Hand nahm und sich ein erstes Salatblatt aufspießte.

„Ich weiß Ihr Angebot zu schätzen, Jim. Aber ich bedaure, es ablehnen zu müssen."

Jim grinste ihn an.

„Dachte ich mir. Aber ich dachte auch, es kann nicht schaden, Sie zu fragen."

„…In der Tat."

Jim grinste nur noch breiter. Dann beugte er sich über seinen Teller, trennte das erste Stück Fleisch ab und schob es sich in den Mund. Einige Momente verbrachten Sie essend und schweigend, doch dann nahm Jim das Gespräch wieder auf.

„So."

Er suchte Jims Blick, wartete darauf, dass dieser weiter sprechen würde, doch dieser schwieg und schob sich ein weiteres Stück Fleisch in den Mund.

„Erklären Sie sich bitte, Jim."

Er sah, wie Jim kaute, dann schluckte, ihn wieder ansah und schließlich bereit schien, weiter zu sprechen.

„Ich habe heute Nachmittag mit Admiral Pike und Admiral Archer gesprochen. Sie waren erfreut über den Ausgang der Verhandlungen mit König D'hjang aber besorgt über den Zwischenfall mit den Klingonen."

„Eine logische Reaktion."

„Ja, wahrscheinlich. Und trotzdem stinkt diese Sache mit den Klingonen zum Himmel wenn Sie mich fragen."

Er hob eine Augenbraue.

„Zugegeben, der klingonische Körpergeruch ist im Allgemeinen weder angenehm noch dezent. Aber ich kann nicht bestätigen, dass er über eine Strecke von mehreren tausend Kilometern zu riechen wäre. Darüber hinaus verstehe ich nicht, was klingonische Körperpflege mit Ihrem Gespräch mit den beiden Admirals zu tun hat."

Zu seiner Überraschung fing Jim an zu lachen – ein Lachen, dessen Klang er inzwischen in der Regel als äußerst angenehm empfand, das ihn im Moment allerdings irritierte. Doch kurz darauf hatte Jim sich bereits wieder soweit beruhigt, dass er ihm antworten konnte.

„Das ist nur eine Redewendung, Spock. Ich wollte damit nur sagen, dass diese ganze Sache mit den Klingonen seltsam ist und für mich im Moment viel zu wenig Sinn ergibt."

Sofort ließ er seine Augenbraue wieder sinken.

„Erklären Sie sich."

Jim schob sich ein weiteres Stück Fleisch in den Mund, kaute und dachte offensichtlich darüber nach, wie er seine Gedanken am besten in Worte fassen sollte. Dann schluckte er schließlich, legte ebenfalls seine Gabel nieder und suchte seinen Blick, den er erwiderte.

„Naja – auf der einen Seite erzählen mir die beiden Admiräle, dass die Föderation in Sondierungsgesprächen über eine dauerhafte, friedliche Koexistenz mit dem klingonischen Reich steht. Auf der anderen Seite finden wir in der Höhle eines Planeten der Föderation klingonische Schmugglerware und werden Zeuge davon, wie ein klingonischer Bird of Prey zuerst einen ganzen Planten und dessen unschuldige Bevölkerung angreift und sodann auf ein Raumschiff der Föderation schießt. Irgendetwas stimmt doch da nicht."

Einen Moment lang dachte er über Jims Worte nach. Dann erwiderte er:

„Nicht unbedingt, Jim."

Jim erwiderte noch immer seinen Blick.

„Was meinen Sie damit?"

„Wir haben keinerlei Beweise, dass hinter unserem Fund in der Höhle klingonische Schmuggler stehen oder dass die Ware auch nur für das klingonische Reich bestimmt war. Insofern handelt es sich lediglich um Spekulation von unserer Seite. Was den Angriff auf Ferrolos Prime betrifft, ist zu beachten, dass Ferrolos Prime zum Zeitpunkt des Angriffs kein Mitglied der Föderation war. So ist der Angriff auf Ferrolos Prime nicht zwangsläufig als kriegerischer Akt gegen die Föderation zu sehen. Des Weiteren kann nicht geleugnet werden, dass die _Enterprise_ zuerst das Feuer auf den klingonischen Bird of Prey eröffnete, so dass die Feuererwiderung des klingonischen Schiffs streng genommen ein Akt der Verteidigung war."

„Die Klingonen haben Ferrolos Prime angegriffen, obwohl sie wussten, dass die Ferrolen mit der Föderation in Verhandlungen über einen Beitritt stehen."

„Das allein genügt aber nicht, um ihr Verhalten als kriegerischen Akt anzusehen. Aus ihrer Sicht haben Sie nur versucht ihren Anspruch auf Ferrolos Prime geltend zu machen, so, wie es die Föderation auch versucht hat. Auch wenn die Mittel der Klingonen andere waren, als die der Föderation."

In Jims Gesicht konnte er inzwischen deutlich dessen Ärger sehen.

„Und trotzdem sagt mir mein Bauchgefühl, dass das alles kein Zufall ist. Irgendetwas geht bei den Klingonen vor. Ich weiß nur noch nicht was."

Er hielt es für besser nicht zu erwähnen, dass ein ‚Bauchgefühl' keine empirisch messbare Größe war. Stattdessen sagte er:

„Genauso wenig wie sich beweisen lässt, dass das Verhalten des klingonischen Reichs verdächtig ist, lässt sich anhand der vorliegenden Fakten das Gegenteil beweisen. Es kann demnach durchaus sein, dass Sie recht haben mit Ihrer Vermutung, Jim. Es wäre unlogisch, diese Möglichkeit auszuschließen, solange es sich hierbei weiterhin um eine mögliche Alternative handelt. Ich habe nur auszudrücken versucht, dass Ihre Sichtweise nicht die einzig ausschließliche ist."

Und tatsächlich schien sich Jim bei seinen Worten wieder ein wenig zu entspannen.

„Ich habe verstanden, Spock. Und das ist genau der Grund, warum ich diese Sache mit Ihnen diskutieren wollte. Weil Sie es immer schaffen, mir auch andere Möglichkeiten und Standpunkte aufzuzeigen. Und trotzdem bleibe ich bei dieser Sache bei meinem Bauch."

Er sah, wie Jim ihn plötzlich angrinste.

„Auch, wenn Sie das wahrscheinlich völlig unlogisch finden."

Er hob eine Augenbraue, nur noch milde erstaunt darüber, dass Jim anscheinend seine vorangegangenen Gedanken mühelos entlarvt hatte.

„Ich muss zugeben, dass mir solche Institutionen wie ‚Bauchgefühl' oder ‚Intuition' im Allgemeinen fremd sind. Nichts desto trotz habe ich Sie bisher schon mehr als einmal dabei beobachten können, wie Sie diesem ‚Bauchgefühl' gefolgt sind und dabei erfolgreich waren."

Er sah, wie Jims Lächeln sich vertiefte.

„Ich sehe schon, wir lernen hier beide nützliche Dinge voneinander."

Und auf diese Aussage wusste er nichts zu erwidern.

Stattdessen beobachtete er, wie Jim aufstand, nach ihren beiden inzwischen leeren Tellern griff, diese zurück in den Replikator stellte, dann zu dem Regal in seinem Arbeitsbereich ging, diesem das Schachspiel entnahm und mit dem Schachspiel unter dem Arm an den Tisch zurückkehrte, wo er das Spiel abstellte und begann es aufzubauen. Schließlich schob er ihm grinsend die weiße Seite zu, suchte seinen Blick, drohte ihm scherzhaft mit dem Finger und meinte:

„Und wagen Sie es nicht, diesmal wieder mit diesem Höflichkeits-bullshit zu kommen. Ich denke, ich habe das letzte Mal bewiesen, dass ich durchaus ein würdiger Gegner bin."

Er unterdrückte seine Amüsiertheit, neigte stattdessen leicht den Kopf und sagte schlicht:

„Wie Sie wünschen, Jim."

Dann machte er seinen ersten Zug.

Eine Weile spielten sie stumm und konzentriert und er musste zugeben, dass es ebenso faszinierend war mit Jim zu schweigen, wie mit diesem zu sprechen. Es war ein einvernehmliches Schweigen, dem das ruhelose Suchen nach dem nächsten Gesprächsthema, wie er es schon so oft in Gesellschaft anderer Menschen – sogar in Nyotas Gesellschaft – erlebt hatte, vollkommen fehlte. Es schien vielmehr, als sei nicht nur er, sondern auch Jim vollkommen zufrieden damit, gemeinsam an einem Tisch zu sitzen, Schach zu spielen und dabei nichts zu sagen. Eine Erfahrung, die ihm – zumindest unter Menschen – bisher völlig fremd gewesen war, die ihn aber gerade deshalb faszinierte. Wahrscheinlich – vermutete er selbst – lag es daran, dass es Jim und ihm offensichtlich nie an Gesprächsstoff zu fehlen schien, wenn sie sich wirklich unterhalten wollten. Vielleicht machte dieses Wissen es auch einfacher, einverständlich miteinander zu schweigen.

Und so dauerte es weitere 54,56 Minuten und 43 Spielzüge, bis Jim, seinen König mit einem Springer abdeckend, das Schweigen schließlich wieder brach.

„Im Übrigen haben Sie heute Morgen fantastische Arbeit geleistet. Auch Admiral Pike und Admiral Archer waren sehr beeindruckt von Ihrer Idee, das klingonische Schiff anhand dessen akustischer Signale zu orten."

Er sah auf und begegnete dem Blick aus Jims blauen Augen. Doch fast augenblicklich senkte er seinen Blick wieder auf das Schachbrett, seine nächsten Züge planend, während er antwortete:

„Ich habe nur meine Pflicht erfüllt. Außerdem wäre es mir ohne die Hilfe von Lieutenant Uhura und Ensign Chekov nicht möglich gewesen, das gegnerische Schiff zu orten. Ebenso wenig hätten wir die Schlacht ohne die Fähigkeiten Mr. Sulus als Steuermann und Mr. Scotts als Ingenieur gewonnen. Ganz zu schweigen von Ihrer Kommandostärke in dieser Situation."

Er schlug mit der weißen Dame den schwarzen Springer und hob erneut die Augen, um Jim anzusehen.

„Schach."

Er sah, dass auch Jim seinen Blick wieder auf das Schachbrett gerichtet hatte.

„Sie sind zu bescheiden, Spock. Pflicht oder nicht – Sie haben heute Morgen fantastische Arbeit geleistet und das muss einfach mal gesagt werden."

„Vulkanier streben nicht nach Ruhm."

Jim brachte seinen König aus der Gefahrenzone und sah mit einem Lächeln wieder auf.

„Aber wir Menschen loben gerne. Also gewöhnen Sie sich daran."

Er zog es vor, das Thema zu beenden und sich stattdessen wieder auf das Spiel zu konzentrieren und Jim tat es ihm gleich. Nach weiteren 59,21 Minuten und weiteren 49 Spielzügen konnte er das Spiel schließlich knapp für sich entscheiden.

Und weitere 10,73 Minuten später lag er in seinem Bett. Er hatte gar nicht mehr versucht zu meditieren. Stattdessen hatte er beschlossen, sich Ruhe durch ein wenig Schlaf zu verschaffen. Und tatsächlich war er nur wenige Minuten später eingeschlafen.


	11. Friend - Teil X

**Friend – Teil X**

„Sie werden immer besser, Jim."

Schwer atmend stand er Sulu gegenüber, der ebenso außer Puste war, wie er selbst. Und trotzdem wusste er, dass er genauso zufrieden strahlte wie sein Steuermann, während er sein Schwert sinken ließ.

Seit dem Beginn seines Kommandos auf der _Enterprise_ hatte er es sich, soweit es seine Zeit erlaubte, zur Gewohnheit werden lassen, ein- bis zweimal wöchentlich vor Beginn ihrer Schicht eine Stunde mit Sulu Schwertkampf zu trainieren. Seit er Sulu während des _Narada_-Zwischenfalls mit dem Katana hatte kämpfen sehen, hatte er für sich beschlossen, dass es nicht schaden konnte, sich ebenfalls im Nahkampf mit einer Waffe zu üben. Er hatte Hikaru gefragt, ob dieser ihm den Schwertkampf beibringen würde. Hikaru hatte begeistert zugestimmt und seitdem Wort gehalten. Und Hikaru war ein guter Lehrer. Darüber hinaus hatten sie es geschafft, über das gemeinsame Training hinaus eine lockere Art der Freundschaft zueinander aufzubauen, die ihren Ursprung im gemeinsamen Kampf auf der Bohrplattform und ihrem nachfolgenden Absturz fand und sich über das gemeinsame Training hinweg weiter vertieft hatte. Kein Vergleich zu der Freundschaft, die ihn mit Pille verband, auch nicht mit der Nähe, von der er sich inzwischen zumindest ab und an einbildete, dass sie zwischen ihm und Spock bestand oder sich zumindest langsam entwickelte – aber jedenfalls waren sie mehr als bloße Kollegen.

„Das liegt nur am Lehrer, Hikaru."

Er sah zufrieden, dass Sulu bei seinem Lob noch ein wenig mehr strahlte, dann fügte er hinzu:

„Trotzdem – lassen Sie uns eine kleine Pause einlegen. Ich brauche dringend einen Schluck Wasser."

Hikaru nickte zustimmend und jeder von ihnen griff nach seinem Handtuch, um sich kurz das schweißnasse Gesicht abzutrocknen, schlang sich das Handtuch sodann um den Nacken und griff nach seiner Wasserflasche.

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür zum Übungsraum. Unwillkürlich sah er auf und wandte den Kopf in Richtung der Tür. Und war überrascht, Spock zu sehen. Und noch erstaunter war er, als er sah, wie der Halbvulkanier gekleidet war. Er hatte Spock bisher noch selten anders als in den sternenflotteneigenen schwarzen Hosen und dem blauen Oberteil des Wissenschaftsoffiziers gesehen. Spock jetzt in einem schwarzen Trainingsanzug zu sehen war genug, um seinen Blick für einige lange Momente zu fesseln. Irgendwo in den hintersten Regionen seines Gehirn – dort, wohin er den Gedanken daran, dass er Spock attraktiv fand, verbannt hatte – stellte er fest, dass das Schwarz des Trainingsanzugs hervorragend mit Spocks blasser Hautfarbe, den schwarzen Haaren und den fast schwarzen Augen korrespondierte.

Er merkte, dass er starrte und rief sich selbst zu Ordnung.

Um die Stille, die sich nach Eintritt des Halbvulkaniers über den Raum gelegt hatte, zu durchbrechen, rief er:

„Hey, Spock!"

Der so Angesprochene neigte kurz seinen Kopf in ihre Richtung um anzudeuten, dass er sie ebenfalls bemerkt hatte.

„Captain, Lieutenant."

„Jim."

Er konnte nicht genau sagen warum, aber jedesmal, wenn Spock ihn außerhalb des Dienstes ‚Captain' statt ‚Jim' nannte, kühlte sich seine Laune regelmäßig um mindestens zwei Grad ab. Er mochte es schlicht und einfach nicht. Er mochte diese Distanz nicht, die diese Förmlichkeiten ausdrückten und die doch so gar nicht in sein Konzept von der epischen Freundschaft passten. Um sich selbst von seinen Gedankengängen abzulenken und aus purer Neugier fragte er schließlich:

„Was tun Sie hier, Spock?"

Spock kam, die Hände auf dem Rücken verschränkt, auf ihn und Sulu zu.

„In den letzten Tagen hatte ich gewisse Schwierigkeiten meine Meditation betreffend. Deshalb habe ich mich dazu entschlossen, vor dem Beginn meiner Schicht verschiedene körperliche Übungen zu praktizieren, die mir dabei helfen werden, diesen Schwierigkeiten zu begegnen."

Ein wenig besorgt runzelte Jim die Stirn.

„Sie haben Schwierigkeiten bei der Meditation? Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie nicht Pille aufsuchen sollten?"

Er sah, wie Spock seine Augenbraue hob.

„Ich weiß Ihre Sorge zu schätzen, Jim, aber sie ist vollkommen fehl am Platz. Ebenso sind die Dienste des Doktors entbehrlich. Ich bin vollkommen fähig und in der Lage, dieses Problem selbst zu lösen."

Abwehrend hob Jim die Hand, halb versöhnt, weil Spock ihn am Ende doch bei seinem Vornamen genannt hatte und halb beruhigt, weil er Spocks Urteilsvermögen vertraute. Und wenn dieser meinte, dass er dies allein bewerkstelligen konnte, dann war das so.

„Dann lassen Sie sich nicht aufhalten, Spock."

Er sah, wie Spock den Kopf wiederum leicht nach rechts neigte, sich sodann umdrehte und in den hinteren Teil des Übungsraumes verschwand.

„Bereit für die zweite Runde, Jim?"

Sulus Stimme lenkte ihn von Spock ab und er lächelte seinen Steuermann an.

„Jederzeit."

Auch Sulu lächelte.

„Na dann – en garde."

Sulu griff ihn an und er hatte alle Hände voll zu tun, um Sulus Angriff zu parieren. Eine Weile fochten sie weiter und Jim spürte, wie ihm schon nach kurzer Zeit wieder der Schweiß ausbrach. Und trotzdem hatte er Spaß. Er mochte das Gefühl der Waffe in der Hand, er mochte das Gefühl Mann gegen Mann. Er mochte dieses ausgeglichene Verhältnis von Geschicklichkeit, Kraft, Ausdauer und Voraussicht, das das Fechten ihm regelmäßig abverlangte. Eine kleine Weile konzentrierte er sich völlig auf die Waffe in seiner Hand und die Bewegungen seines Gegners, versuchte, den Kampf so ausgeglichen wie möglich zu gestalten. Und doch konnte er nicht verhindern, dass Sulu schließlich die Oberhand gewann und ihn entwaffnete. Trotzdem stellte er zufrieden fest, dass Sulu von Mal zu Mal länger brauchte, um ihn zu besiegen.

Lachend hob er die Arme in einer aufgebenden Geste, während er in Sulus lächelndes Gesicht sah.

„Nicht mehr lange, Hikaru, und ich schlage Sie das erste Mal."

Sulus Lächeln vertiefte sich.

„Das glaube ich nicht, Jim."

Übermütig blitzte er Sulu an.

„Wetten?"

„Die Wette gehe ich jederzeit mit."

Er lachte.

Er liebte es zu wetten.

„Was halten Sie davon, Hikaru – ich habe meine Wette gewonnen, wenn ich es in den nächsten zwei Wochen schaffe, Sie einmal zu besiegen."

Hikaru ließ sein Schwert sinken.

„Einverstanden. Und wenn Sie verlieren – und glauben Sie mir, das wird der Fall sein – werden Sie mich eine Woche lang in der Offiziersmesse bedienen."

Er wusste, dass seine Augen genauso übermütig blitzten, wie er sich fühlte. Denn ihm war, noch während Hikaru gesprochen hatte, der perfekte Wetteinsatz für seinen Steuermann eingefallen. Und so antwortete er, während er sein Gegenüber nicht aus den Augen ließ:

„Eine Woche den Kellner für Sie spielen? Damit kann ich leben. Aber wenn ich gewinne – und glauben Sie mir, ich werde gewinnen – dann werden Sie mitten in der Offiziersmesse Pavel küssen. Und zwar auf den Mund."

Er sah, wie plötzlich alle Farbe aus dem Gesicht seines Steuermanns wich, nur um kurz darauf von einem knalligen Rot ersetzt zu werden. Er sah ebenfalls, wie dieser ihn mit offenem Mund anstarrte und offensichtlich zu begreifen versuchte, was Jim ihm gerade als Wetteinsatz vorgeschlagen hatte.

„Was … wie …"

Jim dagegen hatte jede Menge Spaß. Kumpelhaft stieß er Sulu in die Seite, während er diesem verschwörerisch den Kopf zuneigte.

„Kommen Sie schon, Hikaru, mir müssen Sie nichts vormachen."

Wenn überhaupt noch möglich, vertiefte sich die rötliche Gesichtsfarbe seines Gegenübers nur noch.

„Ich … ich meine … da ist nichts … Ensign Chekov und ich sind … nur Freunde … nicht mehr."

„Das mag ja sein, Hikaru, aber das muss ja nicht zwangsläufig heißen, dass Ihnen das genügt."

„…"

Jim versuchte es mit einer Taktikänderung.

„Oder kneifen Sie jetzt? Sind Sie sich doch nicht so sicher, dass Sie mich in den nächsten zwei Wochen noch in Schach halten können?"

Unwillkürlich schüttelte Sulu den Kopf.

„Natürlich bin ich mir sicher."

Jim zuckte betont lässig mit den Achseln.

„Na dann – haben Sie ja auch nichts zu befürchten, oder?"

Er sah, wie es in Sulu arbeitete. Und dann – streckte der Steuermann schließlich doch seine Hand aus, um ihre Wette per Handschlag zu besiegeln.

„Einverstanden."

Lachend schlug Jim ein.

„Na, das nenn ich mal Sportsgeist."

Sulu ließ seine Hand wieder los und Jim wollte sich schon seinem Handtuch zuwenden, als Hikaru ihm zögernd eine Hand auf die Schulter legte und ihn zurückhielt.

„Jim – ist es wirklich so offensichtlich?"

Einen Moment sah Jim seinen Steuermann nachdenklich an. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Ich bezweifle, dass es irgendjemanden auf dem Schiff gibt, der _nicht_ weiß, dass Sie für Pavel ein klein wenig mehr als nur Freundschaft empfinden. Vielleicht mit Ausnahme von Pavel selbst."

Er sah, wie Sulu ein wenig in sich zusammen sackte. In dem plötzlichen Bedürfnis Sulu ein wenig aufzumuntern, fasste er diesen nun seinerseits an der Schulter und zwang ihn, ihn anzusehen.

„Machen Sie sich nichts daraus, Hikaru. Sie wissen doch – die Crew ist ein verschwiegener, dezenter Haufen."

Sulu stöhnte so herzzerreißend verzweifelt auf, dass Jim nicht anders konnte als zu lachen. Er löste seine Hand von Sulus Schulter und wandte sich stattdessen endgültig seinem Handtuch zu, mit dem er sich erneut über das Gesicht wischte, nur um anschließend nach seiner Wasserflasche zu greifen, diese anzusetzen und einen großen Schluck zu trinken.

Hierbei drehte er sich unwillkürlich in die Richtung, in die er Spock vor einer kleinen Weile hatte verschwinden sehen.

Und konnte im letzten Moment verhindern, sich an seinem Wasser zu verschlucken.

Denn was er nur wenige Meter von sich und Sulu entfernt sah, verschlug ihm fast die Sprache.

Er sah Spock, der mit geschlossenen Augen eine komplizierte Abfolge von Bewegungen ausführte. Jede einzelne dieser Bewegungen führte er dabei mit einer solche Ruhe und einer solchen Präzision aus, dass er nur darüber staunen konnte. Dabei bewegte sich Spock so fließend und elegant, dass die einzelnen Bewegungsabläufe nahtlos ineinander überzugehen schienen. Es erinnerte ihn an nichts so sehr wie an einen Tanz oder eine alte asiatische Kampfkunst.

Fasziniert konnte er die Augen nicht von diesem Schauspiel und Spocks schlankem, so beherrschtem Körper lösen.

Doch plötzlich spürte er wieder Sulus Hand auf seiner Schulter und drehte sich aufgeschreckt zu diesem um.

„Ich gehe duschen, Jim. Kommen Sie mit? Unsere Schicht fängt bald an."

Unwillkürlich schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Gehen Sie schon einmal vor, Hikaru. Ich brauche noch einen Moment, um noch ein wenig zu trinken und zu Atem zu kommen."

Hikaru nickte und nahm die Hand von seiner Schulter.

„Dann sehen wir uns auf der Brücke."

„Ja, auf der Brücke."

Er merkte schon gar nicht mehr, wie Hikaru den Übungsraum in Richtung der Duschen verließ, denn sein Blick klebte erneut an seinem Ersten Offizier. Wie lange er schließlich da gestanden hatte, ab und an einen Schluck aus seiner Wasserflasche genommen und seinen Ersten Offizier beobachtet hatte, wusste er nicht. Allerdings konnte es nicht allzu lange gewesen sein, bis dieser seine Übungen schließlich beendete, die Augen wieder öffnete und sich zu ihm umdrehte, wenn er Spocks Sinn für absolute Pünktlichkeit mit ins Kalkül zog.

Spocks Miene war wie immer vordergründig ausdruckslos. Trotzdem meinte er erkennen zu können, dass sowohl Spocks dunkle Augen als auch Spocks komplette Körperhaltung eine noch größere Ruhe ausstrahlten, als sonst. Und dabei konnte er nicht einen einzigen Tropfen Schweiß auf der blassen Haut des Halbvulkaniers erkennen.

„Was haben Sie da geübt, Spock?"

Seine Neugier war größer als der winzige Teil in ihm, der sich ein wenig dafür schämte, seinen Ersten Offizier so offen beobachtet zu haben. Doch falls Spock seine Blicke bemerkt hatte oder sich durch seine Neugier irgendwie belästigt fühlte, ließ er es zumindest nicht erkennen.

„Die körperlichen Übungen, die ich soeben ausgeführt habe, beruhen auf den Lehren Suraks und helfen dabei, sich seinem inneren Ruhepunkt wieder zu nähern."

„Ihre Bewegungen haben mich an alte Kampftechniken der Erde erinnert."

Er sah, wie Spock ein wenig die Augenbrauen hob und wenn er sich nicht vollkommen irrte, war eine überraschte Note in dieser Bewegung.

„Tatsächlich handelt es sich bei diesen Übungen um eine abgewandelte Form alter vulkanischer Kampfriten, die noch aus der Zeit stammen, als das vulkanische Volk seine Emotionen und damit seine Aggression noch nicht zu beherrschen gelernt hatte. Surak nahm diese Kampfriten auf und entwickelte sie weiter, so dass diese Übungen nun nicht mehr dem Kampf, sondern der Meditation dienen."

Jim lächelte Spock an.

„Sehen Sie, Spock, vielleicht sind Menschen und Vulkanier doch gar nicht so verschieden."

Dieser Kommentar brachte ihm erneut eine hochgezogene Augenbraue Spocks ein und er konnte nicht anders als lachen.

„Kommen Sie mit, Spock? Unsere Schicht fängt in wenigen Minuten an und ich muss noch duschen."

„Ich beabsichtige mich ebenfalls noch zu reinigen, Jim."

Er versuchte sich an einer Imitation von Spocks Augenbraue, musste aber erkennen, dass der Vulkanier in dieser Disziplin wohl für immer ungeschlagen bleiben würde.

„Sie haben doch nicht einmal geschwitzt."

„Auch, wenn der vulkanische Körper nicht so sehr zur Transpiration neigt wie der menschliche, pflege ich mich nach körperlichen Aktivitäten doch zu reinigen."

Jim verscheuchte ganz schnell die Gedanken, die er plötzlich mit den Worten ‚körperliche Aktivitäten' assoziierte – denn nein, aus irgendwelchen Gründen wollte er sich seinen Ersten Offizier nicht mit seinem Kommunikationsoffizier im Bett vorstellen – und zuckte stattdessen nur mit den Achseln.

„Umso besser. Los, kommen Sie mit."

Spock folgte seiner Aufforderung und nebeneinander gingen Sie in Richtung der Duschen. Die ersten paar Schritte legten sie schweigend zurück, doch dann brach Spock das Schweigen.

„Darf ich Ihnen eine Frage stellen, Jim?"

„Schießen Sie los."

Er sah seinen Ersten Offizier von der Seite an und so fiel ihm sofort die Augenbraue auf, die sich in einer – da war er sich ganz sicher – verwirrten Geste hob und noch bevor Spock etwas erwidern konnte, fügte er hinzu:

„Das ist eine Redensart, Spock. Es bedeutet, dass Sie frei sprechen sollen."

Die Augenbraue rutschte zurück an ihren Platz.

„…Ich verstehe."

„Also fragen Sie."

„Ich kam nicht umhin, einen Teil Ihrer letzten Konversation mit Lieutenant Sulu mit anzuhören. Wie Sie sicher wissen, ist das vulkanische Gehör aufgrund seiner Anatomie um ein vielfaches empfindlicher als das menschliche. Und so ist mir nicht verborgen geblieben, dass Sie eine Wette mit Mr. Sulu eingegangen sind. Ich muss zugeben, dass es sich mir bislang noch nicht erschlossen hat, was der Sinn und Zweck dieser ‚Wetten' ist, die die Menschen dieses Schiffes offensichtlich bevorzugt und bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit abschließen."

Einen Moment lang sah er Spock sprachlos an. Es war das erste Mal, dass Spock ihm eine Frage über menschliches Verhalten stellte. Er hatte bisher irgendwie immer angenommen, dass Spock sich einfach nicht für menschliche Eigenarten interessierte, weil sie ihm zu unlogisch waren. Dass Spock plötzlich doch nicht nur Interesse zeigte, sondern darüber hinaus auch noch den Sinn menschlichen Verhaltens ergründen wollte, überraschte ihn und nahm ihn in diesem Moment nur noch mehr für den Halbvulkanier ein. Er konnte nicht anders als zu lächeln.

„Ich fürchte, dass diese Wetten keinen wirklich tieferen Sinn verfolgen, Spock. Menschen wetten nur, um Spaß zu haben. Zumindest ist das hier auf diesem Schiff so. Früher gab es auf der Erde Wetten, mit denen man Geld verdienen konnte. Zum Beispiel Wetten auf den Ausgang von Sportereignissen oder Pferderennen. Aber hier auf der _Enterprise_ dienen die Wetten einfach nur dem Spaß."

Nachdenklich runzelte Spock die Stirn.

„Inwiefern dienen Wetten dem Spaß?"

Er musste kurz über Spocks Frage nachdenken, dann antwortete er:

„Nun, ich denke es ist zum einen ein wenig Wettbewerb dabei. Und zum anderen ist da eine gewisse Aufregung und Spannung, wer die Wette gewinnen wird. Und nicht zuletzt gibt es da den Wetteinsatz. Der in aller Regel den Verlierer zu einer Handlung verpflichtet, die entweder dem Gewinner nützlich ist oder für den Verlierer unangenehm oder beides. Das ist eigentlich sogar das Beste daran – zu sehen, wie der Verlierer seinen Wetteinsatz einlösen muss."

Spocks Augenbraue hatte sich wieder gehoben.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, dass ich das verstehe."

Jim grinste ihn aufmunternd von der Seite an.

„Ich bin davon überzeugt, dass Sie es irgendwann verstehen werden. Je mehr Zeit Sie mit uns auf der _Enterprise_ verbringen, desto mehr werden Sie uns Menschen verstehen."

Höher hob sich die Augenbraue.

„Eine gewagte These, Jim."

Unwillkürlich wanderten seine Gedanken zu Spocks älterem Ich und der Gedankenverschmelzung, die er mit diesem geteilt hatte. Darin hatte er gesehen, dass Spocks älteres Ich über die Jahre hinweg ein großes Verständnis für das menschliche Verhalten entwickelt hatte.

„Glauben Sie mir, ich weiß es Spock."

Daraufhin schwieg Spock, während Sie die Gemeinschaftsdusche betraten, die dem Trainingsraum angeschlossen war. Sie beeilten sich mit Duschen und aus Gründen, die er selbst nicht ganz verstand, achtete Jim darauf, Spock weder beim Ausziehen, noch beim Duschen näher zu betrachten, auch wenn er sich mehr als einmal davon abhalten musste. Normalerweise war er auch in der Dusche eher extrovertiert, machte zotige Sprüche und in der Akademie hatte er dem einen oder anderen auch schon mal auf den Hintern geschlagen. Aber mit Spock war die ganze Situation irgendwie anders. Er redete sich ein, dass es bestimmt daran lag, dass Spock seine zotigen Sprüche sicherlich nicht verstehen würde. Spock war eine so private Person, dass es ihm wie ein Eindringen in dessen Privatsphäre vorgekommen wäre, wenn er diesen in seiner Nacktheit beobachtet hätte.

Und so sah er Spock erst in dem Moment wieder voll ins Gesicht, als sie, frisch geduscht und vorschriftsmäßig gekleidet, Seite an Seite den Umkleideraum verließen und sich auf den Weg zur Brücke machten.

Einige Momente gingen sie schweigend nebeneinander her. Doch dann – spürte er plötzlich Spocks Blick wieder auf sich ruhen.

„Darf ich Ihnen noch eine Frage stellen, Jim?"

Überrascht erwiderte er Spocks Blick.

„Alles, was Sie wollen, Spock."

„Ich habe über Ihre Worte nachgedacht – dass der Wetteinsatz dem Verlierer in aller Regel unangenehm oder dem Gewinner nützlich oder beides sein soll."

„Ja?"

„Wenn das so ist – warum haben Sie dann Lieutenant Sulu vorgeschlagen Ensign Chekov zu küssen? Ich kann nicht erkennen, aus welchem Grund Ihnen ein Kuss zwischen Lieutenant Sulu und Ensign Chekov nützlich sein könnte. Und ich habe ebenfalls nicht den Eindruck, als wäre es Lieutenant Sulu unangenehm, Ensign Chekov zu küssen. Im Gegenteil hatte ich in den letzten Tagen den Eindruck, als wäre der Lieutenant durchaus daran interessiert eine romantische Beziehung mit Ensign Chekov zu beginnen."

Und wieder hatte es der Halbvulkanier geschafft ihn zu überraschen. Auf der einen Seite bewunderte er, mit welcher Treffsicherheit es sogar Spock aufgefallen war, was sich da zwischen Sulu und Chekov anbahnte. Auf der anderen Seite zeigte Spocks Frage, dass ihm auf anderem Gebiet das menschliche Verhalten schlichtweg immer noch ein großes Rätsel war.

„Sie haben gut beobachtet Spock. Ich bin mir ebenfalls sicher, dass Sulu gerne eine Beziehung mit Chekov eingehen würde. Und wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, gilt das umgekehrt genauso. Und trotzdem ist es Sulu zu diesem Zeitpunkt unangenehm, Chekov zu küssen. Denn Chekov weiß noch nichts von Sulus Gefühlen. Und wenn er Chekov küsst, zeigt er einen Teil dieser Gefühle. Das macht ihn verletzlich, weil er nicht weiß, wie Chekov für ihn empfindet. Er hat Angst davor, seine Gefühle zu zeigen, weil er Angst vor Chekovs Zurückweisung hat."

Wieder schwiegen sie einen Moment aber er wusste, dass Spock intensiv über seine Worte nachdachte.

„Das ist nicht logisch, Jim. Zumindest hätte Lieutenant Sulu dann Gewissheit. Ein Zustand, der der Ungewissheit immer vorzuziehen ist."

Jim schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es gibt Situationen im Leben, in denen viele Menschen lieber in der Ungewissheit bleiben, weiter träumen von dem, was sein könnte und den entscheidenden Schritt nicht wagen, weil die Angst davor, mit der Gewissheit auch noch ihre Träume zu verlieren zu groß ist."

„Das ist äußerst unlogisch."

Er sah Spock von der Seite an.

„Mag sein, Spock. Sehr wahrscheinlich sogar. Aber vielleicht – waren Sie einfach noch nie richtig verliebt?"

Schon im nächsten Moment bemerkte er, dass sein großes Mundwerk wieder zu schnell für seinen Verstand gewesen war. Innerlich schlug er sich gegen die Stirn und schimpfte sich Vollidiot. Hatte er eben tatsächlich einem Vulkanier unterstellt, noch nie verliebt gewesen zu sein? Einem Vulkanier in einer festen Beziehung noch dazu?

Noch bevor Spock auch nur die Chance gehabt hätte etwas zu erwidern, hob er blitzschnell in einer abwehrenden Geste die Hände.

„Tut mir leid, Spock, das war unbedacht und unangemessen."

Er sah, wie Spock einen Moment zögerte und dann den Kopf leicht nach rechts neigte und wusste, dass das Thema damit erledigt war. Erleichtert atmete er aus.

„Jedenfalls können Sie mir glauben, dass der Wetteinsatz für Sulu eine echte Hürde ist. Und er wird alles daran setzen, seinen Teil der Wette zu gewinnen."

„So wie Sie alles daran setzen werden, Ihren Teil der Wette zu gewinnen."

Jim lachte.

„Natürlich. Und glauben Sie mir – Sulu kann sich warm anziehen."

Wieder die Augenbraue.

„Ich hatte bisher nicht den Eindruck, als würde der Lieutenant frieren."

Und wieder musste er lachen.

„Auch das ist wieder nur eine Redewendung, Spock. Sie bedeutet, dass Sulu sich vorsehen muss."

„…Ich verstehe."

Unwillkürlich musste er noch einmal an Spocks älteres Ich denken.

„Irgendwann werden Sie uns Menschen besser verstehen, Spock. Glauben Sie mir, ich weiß es."

Er sah, wie sich Spocks Augenbraue bei seinem letzten Satz wieder hob, doch noch bevor Spock irgendetwas hätte sagen können, öffnete sich vor Ihnen die Tür zur Brücke. Die Gesichter von Sulu und Uhura sahen ihnen entgegen und er setzte sein bestes Lächeln auf.

Die Alphaschicht hatte begonnen.

* * *

Er musste nicht den Computer befragen um zu wissen, dass es bereits nach Mitternacht war, als er schließlich das letzte PADD und damit den letzten abgeschlossenen Bericht zur Seite legte.

Die Alphaschicht war ereignislos verlaufen und er hatte sich anschließend in das Wissenschaftslabor begeben, um dort die Analyse einiger Proben Dilithiums, die sie von König D'hjang zur Verfügung gestellt bekommen hatten, zu überwachen. Ebenfalls hatte ihnen der König Proben der Flora und Fauna des Planeten überlassen und die Fortschritte bei deren Analyse und Katalogisierung hatte er ebenfalls überwacht. Anschließend hatte er erneut im Maschinenraum Mr. Scott bei der Wiederherstellung des Warpantriebs unterstützt. Mr. Scott war mit den Fortschritten zufrieden gewesen und hatte die Wiedererlangung der Warpfähigkeit für die nächsten Stunden zugesagt. Er hatte Mr. Scotts Optimismus geteilt und schließlich beim Abendessen in der Offiziersmesse dem Captain über die Fortschritte berichtet. Danach hatte er sich ohne Umschweife in sein Quartier begeben, um einige notwendige Berichte zu schreiben, an deren Fertigstellung er bis eben gearbeitet hatte.

In einer fließenden Bewegung stand er von seinem Schreibtisch auf und beschloss, dass nun der richtige Zeitpunkt gekommen war, um sich an diesem Abend wieder einmal ein wenig in Meditation zu üben, nachdem er dies an den letzten Abenden tatsächlich vernachlässigt hatte.

Er entledigte sich seiner Uniform, streifte stattdessen seine traditionelle Meditationsrobe über, rollte seine Meditationsmatte auf dem Boden aus und zündete die Meditationskerzen an. Sodann setzte er sich mit gekreuzten Beinen auf die Matte und schloss die Augen.

Schon nach kurzer Zeit konnte er feststellen, dass seine körperlichen Meditationsübungen vom Morgen es ihm tatsächlich erleichterten, sich zu entspannen. Die Anspannung der letzten Tage sowie die Müdigkeit fielen nach und nach von ihm ab. Es fiel ihm auch deutlich leichter als in den letzten Tagen, sich von allen überflüssigen Gedanken frei zu machen, um sein tieferes Bewusstsein auf relevante Themen zu fokussieren.

Im Rahmen seiner Meditation wanderten seine Gedanken zuerst zu Nyota.

In den letzten Tagen hatten es ihm die vergangenen Ereignisse und die Tatsache, dass er beinahe rund um die Uhr den verschiedensten Pflichten und Aufgaben nachgegangen war, nicht erlaubt, sich weiter mit der Frage zu beschäftigen, ob er es je schaffen würde, sich vollständig körperlich und geistig auf Nyota einzulassen. Und er musste auch dieses Mal wieder feststellen, dass es nicht einfach war, auf diese Frage eine eindeutige Antwort zu finden. Dies galt umso mehr nach seinem jüngsten Zusammentreffen mit Nyota, als er an diesem Abend auf dem Weg zu seinem Quartier gewesen war und sie ihn hierbei angetroffen hatte. Er hatte Nyotas Ansinnen, die Nacht bei ihm zu verbringen, abgelehnt. Angesichts der Berichte, die er noch hatte schreiben müssen, eine logische Entscheidung. Doch zu seiner Irritation hatte Nyota nicht so verständnisvoll reagiert, wie dies sonst ihre Art war. Stattdessen hatte sie den Wunsch geäußert, wieder mehr Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen und hatte diesbezüglich vorgeschlagen, seine abendlichen Besprechungen mit den Captain kürzer zu fassen. Er hatte Nyota die fehlende Logik ihres Vorschlages vorgehalten und sie daran erinnert, dass sie erst am heutigen Tag zusammen Mittag gegessen hatten. Er hatte ihr außerdem erläutert, dass es als Erster Offizier seine Pflicht war, Zeit mit dem Captain zu verbringen, weil viele Dinge das Schiff, die Crew und die jeweilig aktuelle Missionen betreffend besprochen werden mussten und dies eine gewisse Zeit erforderte. Nyota hatte sich seinen Argumenten schließlich beugen müssen und sich von ihm für die Nacht verabschiedet. Trotzdem trug diese Episode nicht dazu bei, ein klareres Bild seiner Beziehung zu Nyota zu gewinnen.

Er schob den Gedanken erneut zur Seite. Zum einen würde er auch an diesem Abend in dieser Angelegenheit keinen Durchbruch erzielen. Zum anderen gab es andere Fragen, die ihn mindestens ebenso sehr, wenn nicht sogar noch mehr beschäftigten.

Ganz automatisch wanderten seine Gedanken zu Jim und ihrer Konversation vom Morgen.

Denn schon den ganzen Tag über hatten ihn zwei Bemerkungen Jims am Rande seines Bewusstseins beschäftigt, ohne bisher in den Fokus seiner Betrachtungen gerückt zu sein. Aber in der Stille und Einsamkeit seines Quartiers nach Erledigung all seiner Pflichten und Aufgaben drängten sie nun im Rahmen der Meditation in den Vordergrund.

„_Ich bin davon überzeugt, dass Sie es irgendwann verstehen werden. Je mehr Zeit Sie mit uns auf der _Enterprise_ verbringen, desto mehr werden Sie uns Menschen verstehen."_

„_Eine gewagte These, Jim."_

„_Glauben Sie mir, ich weiß es Spock."_

Er konnte Jims Gesicht noch genau vor sich sehen und hörte auch Jims Tonfall – die Sicherheit, mit der dieser gesprochen hatte, so, als würde er nicht von Mutmaßungen, sondern von Tatsachen berichten, die nicht in der Zukunft lagen, sondern die auf seinen eigenen Wahrnehmungen beruhten.

Und in demselben Tonfall hatte Jim nur wenige Minuten später dieselbe Kernaussage noch einmal bekräftigt.

„_Irgendwann werden Sie uns Menschen besser verstehen, Spock. Glauben Sie mir, ich weiß es."_

Ein Rätsel.

Jede einzelne dieser Aussagen Jims legte nahe, dass Jim ihm aus seiner Sicht tatsächlich von eigenen Erfahrungen berichtet hatte. Dies hätte aber gleichzeitig bedeutet, dass Jim in der Lage sein müsste, in die Zukunft zu blicken. Dies wiederum war aber nach den Forschungen des vulkanischen Wissenschaftsrates vollkommen unmöglich und er teilte im Grunde diese Ansicht. Die Zukunft befand sich seinem Verständnis nach in einem ständigen Fluss und wurde beeinflusst von den Entscheidungen jedes einzelnen Individuums. Die Zukunft vorherzusehen war demnach logischerweise unmöglich, da es unmöglich war, die Entscheidungen jeden einzelnen Individuums vorherzusehen und einzukalkulieren.

An diesen Grundsätzen hielt er fest.

Und doch gab es in gewissen Grenzen eine einzige denkbare Ausnahme von diesen Grundsätzen.

Nämlich eine bestehende Anomalie im Raum-Zeit-Kontinuum.

Eine Anomalie, die es Jim erlaubt hatte, einen Blick in zumindest eine mögliche, wenn nicht auch zwingend gegebene Zukunft zu werfen.

Und diese Anomalie war sein älteres Ich.

Die logischste Erklärung war, dass sein älteres Ich mit Jim auf Delta Vega aus Gründen, die dieser damals sicherlich für zweckmäßig gehalten hatte, eine Gedankenverschmelzung durchgeführt hatte. Im Rahmen dieser Gedankenverschmelzung musste Jim mehr über den älteren Spock und dessen Leben und Wirken auf der _Enterprise_ gesehen haben, als er selbst bisher vermutet hatte.

Er hatte sein älteres Ich bisher als deutlich menschlicher erlebt, als er selbst es sich zu sein erlaubte. Offensichtlich hatte der ältere Spock im Laufe seines Lebens gelernt, seiner menschlichen Seite, statt diese zu unterdrücken, Raum neben seiner vulkanischen Seite einzuräumen. Dem ältere Spock schien es gelungen zu sein, eine Balance zwischen beiden Seiten zu finden – etwas, das ihm bisher noch nicht gelungen war.

Seit er denken konnte hatte er versucht, seine menschliche Seite zugunsten der vulkanischen zu unterdrücken. Seit er denken konnte, hatte sich diese menschliche Seite nicht vollständig unterdrücken lassen. Insbesondere nicht in Momenten, in denen er mit Emotionen wie Ärger, Hass oder Wut konfrontiert gewesen war.

Sein älteres Ich schien dagegen seine menschliche Seite bejaht und mit der vulkanischen zu einem Ausgleich geführt zu haben.

Und er musste zugeben, dass seine Neugier geweckt war.

Hatte der ältere Spock schlicht aufgegeben, seine menschliche Seite zu unterdrücken? Oder hatte es andere Gründe im langen Leben seines älteren Ichs gegeben, die zu diesem Ausgleich seiner beiden Abstammungen geführt hatten? Und was hatte er Jim darüber hinaus noch gezeigt?

Er wusste von seinem älteren Ich, dass Jim von der irrigen Annahme ausging, das Universum würde in einer Katastrophe enden, wenn er selbst von der Existenz des älteren Spock erfuhr. Er hatte bisher noch keine Gelegenheit gehabt – und es bisher auch noch nicht für notwendig erachtet – Jim darauf hinzuweisen, dass seine Annahme auf falschen Grundlagen beruhte und er sein älteres Ich bereits kannte.

Doch je länger er über diese Angelegenheit meditierte, desto sicherer war er sich, dass er Jim darauf ansprechen musste. Denn hier eröffnete sich ihm eine Möglichkeit, durch Jim mehr über sein älteres Ich zu erfahren. Jim könnte ihm erzählen, was er in den Gedanken des anderen gesehen hatte. Oder – falls Jim einverstanden war – könnte er sich diese Informationen durch Gedankenverschmelzung mit Jim selbst verschaffen. Er wollte wissen, was Jim wusste. Und er wollte wissen, welche Erfahrungen sein älteres Ich in seinem Leben gemacht hatte. Vielleicht konnte er diese Erkenntnisse verwenden, um einige Fragen seines eigenen Daseins zu beantworten oder zu beeinflussen.

Daher war es nur logisch, Jim bei sich nächstbietender Gelegenheit auf dieses Thema anzusprechen.

Er erlaubte sich ein kurzes Gefühl der Zufriedenheit über den Verlauf und den Ausgang seiner abendlichen Meditation und öffnete schließlich die Augen.

Langsam erhob er sich, löschte die Kerzen, rollte die Matte wieder ein, entledigte sich seines Meditationsgewandes und streifte sich stattdessen den Pyjama nach Sternenflotten-Standard über. Die verbliebenen 4,73 Stunden bis zum Beginn der Alpha-Schicht würde er mit Schlaf zu verbringen. Und bereits am nächsten Abend würde er versuchen, das Thema bei seiner gemeinsamen Schachpartie mit Jim anzusprechen.


	12. Friend - Teil XI

**Friend - XI**

„Scott an Brücke."

„Hier Kirk, was gibt es, Scotty?"

„Captain, wollte nur gehorsamst melden, dass der Warpantrieb wieder flott ist."

„Und der Hüllenbruch?"

„Ebenfalls vollständig repariert."

Jim konnte nicht anders als zu lächeln.

„Gute Arbeit, Scotty. Wirklich gute Arbeit. Sie und ihr ganzes Team."

„Danke, Sir, ich werde es meinen Leuten ausrichten."

„Tun Sie das, Scotty. Kirk Ende."

Noch immer lächelnd sah er in die Runde. Und begegnete den ebenso lächelnden Gesichtern von Uhura, Sulu und auch wieder Chekov, der von Pille an diesem Morgen pünktlich zur Alpha-Schicht aus der Krankenstation entlassen worden war. Nur Spocks Gesicht verriet wie üblich keine Regung.

„Sieht so aus, als wäre die _Enterprise _wieder funktionstüchtig. Und Pavel ist auch wieder gesund und munter bei uns. Heute scheint ein guter Tag zu werden."

Sulus Grinsen vertiefte sich.

„Beschreien Sie es nicht, Captain. Der Tag ist noch lange nicht vorbei."

Lachend machte Jim eine wegwerfende Handbewegung in Sulus Richtung.

„Sie sind doch nur Pessimist."

„Ich bevorzuge das Wort ‚Realist', Sir."

Jim lachte nur noch lauter.

„Ganz wie Sie meinen, Sulu."

Er sah wie alle, nach wie vor mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht, ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf ihre Stationen richteten. Alle, bis auf Chekov, der ihn nach wie vor ansah, als würde er auf etwas warten.

„Haben Sie etwas auf dem Herzen, Ensign?"

„Ich habe mich nur gefragt, zu welchen Koordinaten ich einen neuen Kurs berechnen soll, Sir. Sicherlich werden wir unsere Reise doch fortsetzen, nun, da der Warpantrieb repariert ist."

Er musste ein wenig über seinen immer so übereifrigen, jungen Navigator schmunzeln.

„Da muss ich Sie leider enttäuschen, Ensign. Ich weiß noch nicht, wohin unser neuer Auftrag uns führt. Die Admiralität hat uns bisher noch keine neuen Befehle übermittelt. Und solange wir auf die neuen Befehle warten, müssen wir an Ort und Stelle bleiben, fürchte ich."

„Oh, verstehe, Sir."

Er sah, wie Chekov sich wieder seiner Station zuwandte und schob noch hinterher:

„Es heißt schlicht und einfach abwarten, Pavel. Unsere Schicht wird sicherlich alles andere als aufregend."

Eine Aussicht, die ihm, wie er in diesem Moment feststellen musste, nicht sonderlich gefiel und die nicht dazu geeignet war, ihn an diesem Morgen auf der Brücke zu halten. Wozu war man Captain, wenn man sich nicht ab und zu mal die Freiheit nehmen konnte, die Brücke zu verlassen und anderen wichtigen Aufgaben nachzugehen? Zum Beispiel der Aufgabe, Pille einen Besuch abzustatten? Sicherlich war es an der Zeit, auf der Krankenstation mal wieder nach dem Rechten zu sehen.

Entschlossen stand er auf.

„Sie haben die Brücke, Mr. Spock. Sollte ich wider Erwarten gebraucht werden, rufen Sie mich."

Er sah, dass Spock nur kurz von seiner Station aufsah. Aus irgendeinem Grund schaffte es Spock immer, auch während der langweiligsten Schicht beschäftigt auszusehen. Was vielleicht daran lag, dass er zwei Positionen gleichzeitig ausfüllte und sicherlich genug Arbeit hatte.

„Verstanden, Captain."

Er nickte noch einmal in die Runde und verließ dann die Brücke. Mit dem Turbolift fuhr er zur Krankenstation und nur wenige Minuten später durchschritt er die Tür zu Pilles Reich.

„Pille?"

Nur einen Augenblick später sah er Pille aus seinem Büro heraus- und auf ihn zukommen, das Gesicht zu seiner üblichen mürrischen Maske verzogen.

„Was machst du hier wieder für einen Lärm, Jim?"

Jim grinste seinen besten Freund an, während er auf ihn zu- und schließlich an ihm vorbei in dessen Büro ging, nur um sich dort auf einen der Stühle fallen zu lassen und Pille, der ihm gefolgt war, entgegen zu blicken.

„Ich hatte Sehnsucht nach dir, Pille."

Er sah, dass Pille bei seinen Worten die Augen verdrehte.

„Übersetzt in Standard bedeutet das nichts anderes, als dass dir langweilig war und du etwas oder jemanden gesucht hast, der dir diese Langeweile vertreibt."

Jims Grinsen wurde breiter.

„Du hast mich durchschaut, Pille."

„Ich habe aber keine Zeit, Jim. Warum fragst du nicht deinen grünblütigen Kobold, ob er dir die Zeit vertreibt?"

Jim verzog leicht da Gesicht.

„Erstens habe ich dich wirklich schon lange nicht mehr hier besucht. Zweitens ist Spock beschäftigt. Drittens treffe ich mich heute Abend mit Spock zum Schach. Und viertens – hab ich dir schon einmal erklärt, dass Spock nicht _mein_ Kobold ist."

Pille verschränkte die Arme und sah ihn an, das Gesicht noch mürrischer als ohnehin schon.

„Erstens warst du erst vorgestern bei mir. Zweitens interessiert es dich bei mir doch auch nie, ob ich beschäftigt bin oder nicht. Drittens – du triffst dich schon wieder mit dem Kobold zum Schach? Und viertens – wenn das Spitzohr hier an Bord eine Priorität hat, dann bist du das."

Erstaunt starrte er Pille an.

„Was meinst du denn damit?"

Pille ließ die Arme sinken und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Es ist doch offensichtlich, wo Spocks Prioritäten liegen. Und die liegen nicht bei Lieutenant Uhura."

Wieder runzelte Jim die Stirn.

„Sondern?"

Pille verdrehte die Augen.

„Na bei dir, der _Enterprise_ und seinen Pflichten."

„Bei mir?"

Er war sich sicher, dass seine Augen inzwischen mindestens doppelt so groß sein mussten wie gewöhnlich.

„Für jemanden, der so intelligent ist wie du, kannst du manchmal ganz schön schwer von Begriff sein. Es ist doch offensichtlich, dass Spock im Moment alles versucht, um dir ein guter Erster Offizier zu sein. Und vielleicht sogar – auf seine seltsame vulkanische Art – auch ein Freund. Wann immer du einen Vorschlag machst, der darauf hinausläuft, dass ihr mehr Zeit miteinander verbringt, findet er das akzeptabel. Wahrscheinlich findet er dich einfach faszinierend. Vielleicht nimmt er auch nur seine Pflicht verdammt ernst. Wer weiß schon, was in dem Kopf eines Vulkaniers vor sich geht. Aber eines weiß ich sicher. Dieser vulkanische Kobold-Kopf denkt nicht viel an Uhura. Gestern habe ich zufällig gehört wie Uhura sich gegenüber dem Spitzohr beschwert hat, dass er keine Zeit für sie hat. Er hat ihr daraufhin lediglich erklärt, dass er eben seinen Pflichten nachgehen müsse und ihr Verhalten vor diesem Hintergrund unlogisch sei. Das sieht für mich nicht so aus, als hätten Uhura und der Kobold eine glückliche, unerschütterliche Beziehung."

Inzwischen sah er Pille ein klein wenig betroffen an.

„Meinst du, ich sollte darauf achten, Spock etwas weniger in Beschlag zu nehmen, damit er mehr Zeit mit Uhura verbringen kann?"

Pille zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Jim. Ich bin Arzt, kein Psychologe. Aber ich denke, dass er im Grunde gar nicht so viel Zeit mit Uhura verbringen will, sonst würde er sicherlich einen Weg finden, auch das zu bewerkstelligen. Ich denke aber nicht, dass er sich dessen bewusst ist. Ich denke vielmehr, dass er sich mit der Arbeit und seinem Pflichtbewusstsein eine Ausrede schafft, die sein superlogisches Gehirn verkraften kann ohne weitergehende Fragen zu stellen und dass er deshalb noch nicht hinterfragt hat, ob seinem Verhalten auch noch weitere Beweggründe zugrunde liegen könnten."

Nachdenklich runzelte er die Stirn.

„Vielleicht sollte ich ihn darauf ansprechen."

Pille schenkte ihm einen ironietriefenden Blick.

„Na, bei dem Gespräch wäre ich gerne dabei. Glaub mir, Jim, Spock macht im Moment gerade das, was er will. Auch wenn er sicherlich eine andere Erklärung dafür in seinem logischen Kopf zurecht gezimmert hat. Am besten lässt du ihn das einfach selbst herausfinden. Und mischst dich nicht in seine Beziehung zu Uhura ein. Es reicht, dass du schon wieder meinst, bei Sulu und Chekov Amor spielen zu müssen."

Überrascht sah er Pille an.

„Du weißt von der Wette?"

„Wer außer Chekov weiß nicht von der Wette?"

Grinsend schüttelte Jim den Kopf.

„Dieses Schiff ist unglaublich."

„Vielleicht solltest du das nächste Mal, wenn du mit deinem Ersten Offizier durch die Gänge deines Schiffes läufst, keine Geheimnisse ausplaudern. Auch wenn du vielleicht ab und zu der Auffassung bist – aber Spock und du, ihr befindet euch nicht in eurer eigenen Welt, wenn ihr zusammen seid. Andere Personen auf diesem Schiff können euch sowohl sehen als auch hören."

Mist – er hatte tatsächlich niemanden bemerkt, als er mit Spock auf dem Weg zur Brücke über die Wette gesprochen hatte. War er wirklich so sehr auf Spock fixiert, dass er seine Umwelt komplett ausblendete, wenn er sich mit diesem unterhielt? Irgendwo in den Tiefen seines Kopfes hörte er wieder die Glocke von der epischen Freundschaft läuten. Und plötzlich – musste er wieder lächeln.

„Das ist so cool."

Er sah Pille an, der ihn ebenfalls – deutlich verwirrt – ansah.

„Was ist ‚ccol'?"

„Wenn das kein Zeichen ist, dass ich dieser epischen Freundschaft mit Spock immer näher komme, dann weiß ich auch nicht."

Pille ließ die Arme sinken, die er immer noch verschränkt gehalten hatte.

„Du hältst die Tatsache, dass du in Spocks Gegenwart die Welt um dich herum vergisst, für ein Zeichen eurer epischen Freundschaft?"

Jim nickte heftig.

„Klar – was sollte es denn sonst sein?"

„Ja, was sollte es denn sonst sein."

Ihm entging Pilles Sarkasmus in diesem Fall, da er zu sehr mit seinen eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt war. Stattdessen schlug er Pille leicht gegen dessen Oberarm.

„Danke, Pille. Das Gespräch mit dir war wie immer sehr erhellend."

Pilles gemurmeltes „Oh Gott, jetzt fängt er auch noch an wie der Kobold zu sprechen" hörte er schon fast gar nicht mehr. Stattdessen verließ er die Krankenstation wieder in Richtung Brücke. Es wartete noch der Rest seiner langweiligen Schicht auf ihn. Und Pille hatte ihm einiges gegeben, worüber er in dieser Zeit nachdenken konnte.

* * *

Spock wusste, dass er das heutige Schachspiel gegen Jim verlieren würde. Jim war als Gegner zu gut als dass er sich hätte erlauben können, weniger als 96% seiner Konzentration auf das Spiel zu richten. Und doch wusste er, dass seine Konzentration unter diesem Prozentsatz lag. Normalerweise bedeutete es für ihn keine Anstrengung, sich auf das zu konzentrieren, was er gerade tat. In aller Regel konnte er sogar zu gleichen Teilen effektiv mehrere Dinge zur selben Zeit tun. Doch in diesem Fall fand er seine Gedanken ungewohnt zerstreut. Immer wieder schienen sie zu der Frage zurück zu kehren, wie und wann er Jim im Laufe des Abends auf dessen Gedankenverschmelzung mit seinem älteren Ich ansprechen sollte. Denn bisher hatte sich die passende Gelegenheit noch nicht geboten.

Er hatte Jim vor 1,49 Stunden in dessen Quartier aufgesucht. Seitdem hatten sie gemeinsam gegessen und hierbei die dringenden Schiffsangelegenheiten besprochen. Die Reparatur des Warpantriebs und der Außenhülle. Das Ausbleiben weiterer Befehle der Admiralität und die möglichen Gründe hierfür. Ein minderschwerer Zwischenfall bei der Sauerstoffversorgung des E-Decks, der inzwischen repariert worden war. Und dann hatten sie wieder Schach gespielt. Und dabei geschwiegen.

„Schachmatt."

Er sah auf das Schachbrett und musste feststellen, dass Jim recht hatte. Er hob den Kopf und suchte Jims Blick.

„Sie sind der logische Sieger dieses Spiels, Jim."

Jim lachte.

„Ich denke, das liegt eher daran, dass Sie nicht ganz bei der Sache waren."

Das Lachen verstummte so plötzlich wie es gekommen war. Stattdessen lehnte Jim sich plötzlich in seinem Stuhl nach vorne und intensivierte seinen Blick.

„Ich habe doch recht, oder, Spock? Gibt es etwas, das Sie bedrückt? Worüber Sie reden wollen?"

Einen Moment betrachtete er das intensive Blau, das seinen eigenen Blick festzuhalten schien. Und wusste, dass jetzt der Moment gekommen war, auf den er den ganzen Abend lang gewartet hatte. Da war es nur logisch, diesen Moment zu nutzen.

„Es gibt tatsächlich etwas, das ich gerne mit Ihnen besprechen möchte, Jim."

Jim lehnte sich – offenbar zufrieden mit seiner Antwort – wieder bequem in seinem Stuhl zurück, ohne ihn hierbei allerdings aus den Augen zu lassen.

„Na, dann schießen sie mal los."

Er erkannte die Redewendung vom gestrigen Vormittag wieder und untersagte sich hierzu jeden weiteren Kommentar. Stattdessen konzentrierte er sich auf seine nächsten Worte.

„Während unserer Konversation am gestrigen Morgen ließen Sie zwei Bemerkungen fallen, die mich zum Nachdenken gebracht haben."

Er sah, dass Jims Blick noch immer erwartungsvoll auf ihn gerichtet war und fuhr fort.

„Sie meinten, dass Sie sich sicher wären, dass ich die menschliche Rasse und ihr Verhalten irgendwann besser verstehen würde. Ich muss zugeben, dass mich diese Aussage anfangs ein wenig verwirrte, insbesondere die absolute Sicherheit, mit der Sie diese Aussage getätigt hatten. Ich hatte den Eindruck, dass es sich bei diesen Worten nicht um eine bedeutungslose menschliche Geste der Ermutigung gehandelt hat, sondern dass Sie aus eigener Erfahrung gesprochen hatten. So, als wüssten Sie, was in Zukunft geschehen wird. Ein Paradoxon, für das ich nach längerem Nachdenken nur eine einzige logische Erklärung sehe."

Er unterbrach sich kurz um sicher zu gehen, dass Jims ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn gerichtet war. Dann fuhr er fort.

„Ich vermute, dass mein älteres Ich auf Delta Vega eine Gedankenverschmelzung mit Ihnen initiiert hat und Sie dabei Informationen über dessen Leben und Wirken auf der _Enterprise _in jenem Universum erhalten haben."

Er ließ Jim nicht aus den Augen. Und so konnte er erkennen, wie die Bedeutung seiner Worte in Jims Bewusstsein drang, wie die Erkenntnis einsetzte, ebenso wie der Schock, die Ungläubigkeit und das Erstaunen. Unwillkürlich hatte Jim sich wieder gerade in seinem Stuhl aufgerichtet und starrte ihn aus großen Augen an, offensichtlich darum bemüht, die eigenen Gedanken in sinnvolle Bahnen zu lenken. Er gab Jim Zeit, seine Worte zu verarbeiten, wartete geduldig auf eine weitere Reaktion. Die schließlich kam.

„Sie … wissen von Ihrem älteren Ich?"

Auf diese Frage gab es nur eine logische Antwort.

„Ja."

„Aber wie … und wann … und warum haben Sie nichts gesagt? Und – Moment mal – warum ist das Universum noch nicht kollabiert?"

„Um Ihre Fragen der Reihe nach zu beantworten, Jim. Mein älteres Ich eröffnete mir nach unserem Sieg gegen Nero seine Identität. Ich traf ihn im Hangar des Sternenflottenstützpunktes nach unserer Rückkehr zur Erde. Er meinte hierbei zu Recht, es gäbe inzwischen zu wenige Vulkanier, um sich gegenseitig zu ignorieren. Er erwähnte auch Ihre Begegnung auf Delta Vega. Und erklärte mir auch, dass er Ihnen gegenüber angedeutet habe, dass es unübersehbare Konsequenzen haben könne, wenn ich von seiner Anwesenheit in dieser Zeitlinie wüsste. Eine, wie ich hinzufügen möchte, unlogische Annahme, die Sie aber offensichtlich ernst genommen haben."

Jim beugte sich ein wenig auf seinem Stuhl nach vorne.

„Warten Sie mal – Sie meinen Ihr anderes Ich hat mich … angelogen?"

Jim hatte die Arme auf den Oberschenkeln aufgestützt und starrte ihn an, die Augen leicht zusammen gekniffen.

„Ich habe ihm annähernd dieselbe Frage gestellt. Er meinte darauf hin, er habe lediglich angedeutet."

„Dieser alte Schweinehund."

Zu seiner Überraschung fing Jim an zu lachen und schien sich gar nicht mehr beruhigen zu wollen.

„Dieser alte Schweinehund."

Etwas irritiert betrachtete er seinen Captain, der noch immer lachte und hierbei immer wieder den Kopf schüttelte. Doch schließlich ging Jims Lachen in ein belustigtes Glucksen über.

„Wissen Sie jetzt, was ich damit gemeint habe, als ich sagte, dass Sie die Menschen irgendwann besser verstehen werden? Der alte Kerl hat offensichtlich sogar gelernt, wie man lügt. Eine zutiefst menschliche, unlogische Fähigkeit. Ich mochte ihn schon bei unserer ersten Begegnung aber jetzt finde ich ihn einfach nur noch großartig."

Seine Irritation wuchs. Im gleichen Maße wanderte seine Augenbraue nach oben.

„Sie sind nicht verärgert, dass mein älteres Ich Sie in einem falschen Glauben gelassen hat?"

Jim schüttelte noch immer lächelnd den Kopf.

„Nein. Im Gegenteil – ich finde es unheimlich spannend."

„Spannend?"

Die Augenbraue wanderte noch höher, bis sie fast im Haaransatz verschwand.

„Ja, spannend. Weil es so unerwartet kommt. Weil es so menschlich ist. Weil es das unterstreicht, was ich Ihnen gestern versucht habe zu erklären. Dass Sie irgendwann ebenfalls Ihre menschliche Seite entdecken und auch ausleben werden."

Die zweite Augenbraue folgte der ersten.

„Das ist keine logische Annahme, Jim. Es ist nicht möglich, die Zukunft vorherzusehen. Die Zeitlinie ist beeinflusst von den Entscheidungen eines jeden Individuums. Jede einzelne Entscheidung verändert diese Zeitlinie. In unserem Fall wurde die Zeitlinie sogar erheblich verändert, als Nero und auch mein älteres Ich in sie eingriffen. Nur, weil mein älteres Ich in seiner Zeit und in seinem Universum eine Entwicklung durchgemacht hat, die ihn seine menschliche Seite entdecken ließ, muss dies in unserer Zeitlinie für mich nicht im selben Maße gelten."

Jim hatte sich inzwischen beruhigt und lehnte sich erneut nach vorne.

„Und doch wird es passieren. Da bin ich mir ganz sicher, Spock."

Wieder war er irritiert.

„Was macht Sie so sicher?"

Jim lehnte sich noch weiter vor und intensivierte den Blick in seine Augen.

„Genauso wie Ihr anderes Ich in seinem Universum einen Jim Kirk als Freund hatte, haben Sie mich in diesem Universum als Freund."

Die Stille, die dieser Aussage folgte, war auf unlogische Art und Weise beinahe greifbar.

Er sah, wie sich Jims Augen ein wenig weiteten als diesem klar wurde, was er gerade gesagt hatte, wie sich dann aber fast augenblicklich ein trotzig-herausfordernder Ausdruck dazu gesellte, während Jim sich im selben Atemzug wieder in seinem Stuhl zurücksetzte und die Arme verschränkte, ohne den Blick von ihm zu lösen.

Und plötzlich – spürte er ein ihm vollkommen unbekanntes aber nicht völlig unangenehmes Zwicken im Bereich seines Magens und seiner Eingeweide, das er nicht deuten konnte.

„Sie sind mein Freund?"

Er war sich sicher, dass seiner Stimme seine Verwunderung und sein Erstaunen, die er in diesem Moment nicht unterdrücken konnte, anzumerken waren.

Jim unterbrach ihren Blickkontakt zu keiner Sekunde.

„Zumindest ist es das, was ich für Sie empfinde, Spock. Freundschaft. Wahrscheinlich schon seit unserem gemeinsamen Abenteuer auf der _Narada_, sicherlich aber seit unserem gemeinsamen Dienst auf der _Enterprise_ und mit jedem Tag, den ich Sie besser kennenlernen durfte. Spätestens nach unserer Aussprache gibt es für mich da keinen Zweifel mehr. Und wahrscheinlich überrascht es Sie, aber ich hatte bisher noch nicht viele wirkliche Freunde in meinem Leben. Pille war der erste. Und jetzt – gibt es da eben noch Sie."

Seine Augenbrauen waren längst wieder an ihren Platz gerutscht. Stattdessen sah er Jim ebenfalls intensiv in die Augen, versuchte auf diese Weise herauszufinden, ob Jims Worte ehrlich gemeint waren. Und hatte doch keinen Grund an ihnen zu zweifeln.

Doch noch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, entspannte sich Jims Körperhaltung ein wenig.

„Keine Angst, Spock, ich erwarte keine wie auch immer geartete Erwiderung. Ich wollte Sie damit auch nicht überfahren. Aber nun wissen Sie es und ich bin eigentlich ganz froh darüber."

Er hatte das Gefühl, auf Jims Worte trotzdem etwas erwidern zu müssen.

„Ich bin nicht sehr geübt darin, meine Emotionen zu ergründen und diese in Worte zu fassen. Und doch kann ich nicht leugnen, dass ich die Entwicklung unserer Zusammenarbeit in den letzten Wochen als äußert angenehm und effektiv empfunden habe. Und ich werde zumindest die Möglichkeit in Betracht ziehen, dass mein älteres Ich recht behalten könnte."

Er hatte Jim offensichtlich verwirrt, denn dieser runzelte bei seinen Worten die Stirn.

„In welchem Punkt könnte er recht behalten?"

„Mein älteres Ich ließ mich während unserer kurzen Unterredung wissen, dass wir aufeinander angewiesen sein würden. Er meinte außerdem, dass wir erkennen würden, wie viel wir gemeinsam erreichen könnten. Unter anderem auch eine gute Freundschaft, die uns beide kennzeichnen wird."

Jim hatte ihm erstaunt aber auch intensiv zugehört. Schließlich nickte er.

„Eine epische Freundschaft."

Wieder suchte er Jims Blick und ließ ihn nicht los.

„Sie haben es gesehen, oder, Jim? Während der Gedankenverschmelzung haben Sie die Freundschaft meines älteren Ichs zu Ihrem anderen Ich gesehen."

Langsam und bedächtig nickte Jim.

„Ja, ich habe es gesehen."

„Ich möchte es ebenfalls sehen."

Er sah, wie sich Jims Augen vor Überraschung weiteten.

„Heißt das, was ich denke, was es heißt?"

„Ich kann Ihre Gedanken nicht lesen ohne Sie zu berühren, Jim."

„Aber Sie würden es gerne, oder? Darauf zielt das hier doch ab."

Er neigte den Kopf ein wenig nach rechts.

„Ich wünsche tatsächlich eine Gedankenverschmelzung mit Ihnen durchzuführen, Jim. Um zu sehen, was Sie gesehen haben."

Einen Moment lang blieb es wieder still. Er gab Jim die Zeit, die dieser offenbar benötigte, um sich mit seiner Bitte auseinander zu setzen. Und schließlich nickte Jim leicht mit dem Kopf.

„Ich nehme an, Sie haben ein Recht darauf es zu sehen. Immerhin betrifft es Sie ebenso wie mich."

Wieder neigte er den Kopf ein wenig nach rechts.

„Ich werde lediglich nach den Erinnerungen meines älteren Ichs suchen, Jim. Weiter werde ich nicht in Ihre Gedanken vordringen."

Jim nickte.

„Schon gut, Spock. Machen Sie einfach. Ich vertraue Ihnen."

Er verstand nicht ganz, warum die letzten drei Worte Jims erneut ein seltsames Stechen in seiner Seite auslöste, konnte dem in diesem Moment aber auch nicht auf den Grund gehen. Stattdessen erhob er sich von seinem Stuhl und war mit zwei Schritten bei Jim, ohne diesen aus den Augen zu lassen. Vor Jim kniete er sich nieder, sich Jims blauer Augen voll bewusst, die direkt auf ihn gerichtet waren.

Noch einen Moment wartete er, wollte sicher sein, dass Jim auch wirklich mit einer Gedankenverschmelzung einverstanden war.

Und als dieser schließlich nickte, fanden die Finger seiner rechten Hand wie von selbst zu Jims Psi-Punkten, legten sich in einer Geste, als hätten sie dies schon ihr ganzes Leben lang getan, dort nieder, Jims Haut kühl unter seinen Fingerkuppen. Er sah, wie Jim bei seiner Berührung die Augen schloss, tat es diesem nach und murmelte schließlich:

„Mein Geist zu deinem Geist. Meine Gedanken zu deinen Gedanken."

_Widerstandslos glitt er in Jims Geist, wurde empfangen von einer Aura der Neugier und des Vertrauens. Erstaunt hielt er einen Moment inne, beinahe überwältigt von dem Mikrokosmos, den Jims Gedankenwelt bildete. Ein buntes Wirrwarr verschiedenster Gedanken und Emotionen schien ihn zu umgeben wie ein Wirbelwind, in dessen ruhigem Auge er sich zu befinden schien. Die Leichtigkeit mit der er sich in Jims Gedanken hielt, die ungeheure Faszination, die dieser Ort auf ihn ausübte, überraschte ihn. Beinahe schien es, als wäre dieser Ort wie für ihn gemacht, als würde er hierher gehören…_

„_Spock?"_

_Er hörte Jims Stimme in seinen Gedanken und beeilte sich, diesem zu antworten._

„_Ich bin hier, Jim."_

„_Wow, ich kann Sie tatsächlich in meinen Gedanken hören."_

„_Das ist korrekt, Jim."_

„_Ich hatte es mir ganz anders vorgestellt. Es IST ganz anders als mit Ihrem älteren Ich, Spock. Es ist … schwer zu beschreiben. So als wären Sie kein Eindringling in meine Gedanken sondern als würden Sie hierher gehören."_

_Wieder spürte er – weit entfernt in seinem Körper – diesen Stich bei Jims Worten, die exakt seine eigenen Empfindungen wiedergaben._

„_Es scheint, als bestünde zwischen unseren Geistern ein hohes Maß an Kompatibilität, Jim."_

„_Epische Freundschaft."_

_Er konnte Jim lächeln spüren._

„_Dies wäre in der Tat eine Erklärung."_

„_Haben Sie die Erinnerungen, die mir Ihr älteres Ich übertragen hat, schon gefunden?"_

„_Ich habe noch gar nicht danach gesucht, Jim. Ich war im ersten Moment viel zu fasziniert von Ihrem Geist und dem Grad unserer offensichtlichen Kompatibilität. Aber mit Ihrer Erlaubnis würde ich dies nun gerne nachholen." _

„_Alles was Sie wollen, Spock. Wie bereits gesagt – ich vertraue Ihnen."_

_Vorsichtig begann er, sich in Jims Gedanken zu bewegen, seinen Geist abschirmend und nur hie und da vorsichtig ausgreifend um zu ergründen, wo sich die von ihm gewünschten Informationen befanden. Er brauchte nicht lange um zu finden, was er gesucht hatte, denn Jim machte es ihm einfach, brachte ihm seine Erinnerungen entgegen und ließ ihn schließlich widerstandslos dort eintauchen. _

_Und er sah, was Jim auf Delta Vega gesehen hatte. _

_Sich selbst, wie er vergeblich versuchte Romulus zu retten, wie er schließlich das schwarze Loch erschuf, durch das er und Nero in dieses Raum-Zeit-Kontinuum befördert wurden. _

_Aber er sah auch andere Dinge, fühlte andere Dinge. _

_Jims Gesicht in verschiedenen Altersstufen. _

_Grenzenlose Loyalität. _

_Grenzenlose Zuneigung und Freundschaft. _

_Er sah sich selbst sein Leben riskieren, um Jims zu retten. _

_Er sah Jim dasselbe für ihn tun. _

_Er sah Jim, Doctor McCoy und sich selbst an einem Lagerfeuer sitzen und singen. _

_Er sah Jim lachen und sah, wie er in dieses Lachen einfiel. _

_Er sah Jim im Auge der Gefahr, spürte sein unendliches Vertrauen in diesen Mann, das Vertrauen, dass diesem eine Lösung einfallen würde, um das Schiff und die Besatzung zu retten. _

_Er sah Jim, wie dieser, an seinem Bett sitzend, seine Hand hielt. _

_Er sah Jim und sich in einer herzlichen Umarmung. _

_Er sah Jim und sich beim gemeinsamen Schachspiel. _

_Und durch jedes dieser Bilder hindurch spürte er die Wärme und die Herzlichkeit, das Vertrauen, die Loyalität und die Freundschaft, die er für diesen Mann empfand. _

_Er spürte auch den Schmerz, den der Verlust dieses Menschen für ihn bedeutet hatte. _

_Er spürte die Leere, die in den letzten Jahrzehnten nicht hatte gefüllt werden können. _

_Und er spürte, dass diese Freundschaft trotz allem das Wertvollste in seinem Leben gewesen war. _

_Unendlich. _

_Unerschütterlich. _

_Über den Tod hinaus. _

_Episch._

Mit einiger Anstrengung zog er sich aus Jims Gedanken zurück.

Er hörte Jim aufkeuchen, öffnete die Augen und suchte Jims Blick.

Jims Augen waren weit aufgerissen, sein Mund stand ebenfalls offen und noch immer entwichen diesem keuchende Atemgeräusche. Er selbst brauchte ebenfalls einige Momente, um seine eigenen Emotionen wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

„Haben Sie es gesehen, Spock?"

Jims Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern und er konnte nicht anders als zu nicken.

„Ja, ich habe es gesehen, Jim. Es war äußerst faszinierend und aufschlussreich."

Jim lächelte.

„Verstehen Sie jetzt, warum ich mir so sicher war, dass Sie uns Menschen irgendwann besser verstehen werden? Sie haben _gelacht_, Spock. Und Sie haben _gefühlt_."

Einen Moment lang betrachtete er Jim schweigend, noch immer nicht ganz Herr seiner Emotionen. Doch schließlich fühlte er sich sicher genug, um Jim zu antworten.

„Ich habe nie bestritten, Emotionen zu haben, Jim. Ich versuche lediglich, diese Emotionen zu unterdrücken."

„Sie haben sie aber gezeigt. In diesen Erinnerungen zeigen Sie ihre Emotionen."

„Hierüber werde ich einige Zeit meditieren müssen. Ich habe mein ganzes Leben lang hart daran gearbeitet, Herr über meine Emotionen zu werden. Jetzt zu sehen, dass mein älteres Ich diese Bemühungen offensichtlich zumindest zum Teil aufgegeben hat, ist äußerst verstörend."

„Ich finde es äußerst liebenswert."

Wieder spürte er diesen Stich. Wieder ignorierte er ihn.

„Wie gesagt, ich werde viel über diese Erfahrung meditieren müssen. Jedenfalls danke ich Ihnen für Ihr Vertrauen und dass Sie mir Einblick in Ihre Gedanken gewährt haben, Jim."

Er sah Jim lächeln.

„Ich hoffe, es war nicht das letzte Mal, Spock. Im Grunde fand ich es nämlich ziemlich überwältigend, Sie in meinem Kopf zu haben. Seltsam, aber auch überwältigend."

Doch bevor er noch etwas hätte darauf antworten können, vernahm er plötzlich ein Piepsen, das eine ankommende Videoübertragung ankündigte und von Jims Bildschirm auf dessen Schreibtisch herrührte.

Unwillkürlich drehte er den Kopf, um in diese Richtung zu sehen, ebenso wie Jim. Es war, als würde erst dieses Geräusch sie beide wieder vollständig in die Realität zurückholen. Jim brauchte 1,02 Sekunden länger als er um sich zu bewegen. Während er selbst sich aus seiner knienden Position erhob, stand Jim schließlich auf. Mit einigen wenigen schnellen Schritten war er an seinem Schreibtisch.

„Die Admiralität."

Er sah, wie Jim ihm bedeutete, zu ihm zu kommen und er kam Jims stummer Geste nach. Erst, als er sich neben Jim gestellt hatte, die Hände auf dem Rücken verschränkt, beantwortete Jim das Signal.

„Admiral Archer. Was verschafft mir die Ehre Ihres späten Anrufs?"

Das kantige, ernste Gesicht des inzwischen grauhaarigen ehemaligen Sternenflottencaptains füllte den Bildschirm aus.

„Guten Abend, Captain Kirk. Und auch Ihnen einen guten Abend, Commander Spock. Es trifft sich gut, dass Sie ebenfalls zugegen sind. Ich habe Sie kontaktiert, Captain, um Ihnen Ihre neuen Befehle persönlich zu übermitteln. Es ist eine Mission von größter Wichtigkeit aber gerade deswegen auch heikel und, das gebe ich zu, äußerst gefährlich. Des Weiteren ist die Mission von größter diplomatischer Bedeutung und Brisanz. Um sicher zu sein, dass Sie die Tragweite dessen verstehen, was ich Ihnen gleich eröffnen will, hielt ich es für besser, Sie persönlich über Ihre neuesten Befehle in Kenntnis zu setzen."

„Das klingt geheimnisvoll, Sir."

Er sah, dass Jim sich an einem Lächeln versuchte aber Archers Blick blieb ernst.

Ihn selbst überkam bei Archers Worten eine Ahnung worauf dieses Gespräch hinauslaufen würde und er hatte viel Mühe, das ungute Gefühl zu unterdrücken, dass sich seiner bemächtigen wollte und stattdessen seine äußere und auch innere Ruhe zu bewahren.

Er sah, wie Archer noch einmal einige Momente zu zögern schien, bevor er schließlich weiter sprach und mit seinen nächsten Worten genau das aussprach, was er insgeheim schon erwartet hatte.

„Ihre nächste Mission wird Sie nach Kronos führen."


	13. Friend - Teil XII

Vielen Dank an MsPsychoFairy für ihr Review. Und natürlich würde ich mich auch über das eine oder andere Review mehr freuen.

LG xxx

* * *

**Friend – Teil XII**

Im ersten Moment meinte Jim sich verhört zu haben.

„Was meinen Sie damit – unsere Mission führt uns nach Kronos? Sie meinen Kronos – Kronos? Das klingonische Kronos?"

Er sah, wie Archer nickte.

„Genau dieses Kronos meine ich, Kirk."

Unwillkürlich lehnte er sich ein wenig vor, ohne Archer dabei aus den Augen zu lassen. Leicht kniff er hierbei seine Augen zusammen.

„Nur damit ich das richtig verstehe. Sie schicken mich mit meinem Schiff und meiner Crew alleine mitten hinein in feindliches Gebiet? Sozusagen in die Höhle des Löwen?"

„Das klingonische Reich ist streng genommen kein Feindesland, Kirk. Wir stehen mit den Klingonen nicht im Krieg. Wir stehen in diplomatischen Verhandlungen über eine friedliche Koexistenz mit dem klingonischen Reich. Und genau das ist auch der Grund, warum Sie dorthin fliegen müssen."

Er lehnte sich wieder ein wenig zurück und verschränkte dabei die Arme vor der Brust.

„Erklären Sie sich bitte, Sir."

„Admiral Pike und ich haben die letzten 36 Stunden damit verbracht, den Vorfall auf Ferrolos Prime mit dem klingonischen Kanzler Gorkon zu diskutieren. Gorkon zeigte sich äußerst beunruhigt über ein Flagschiff der Sternenflotte, das ein klingonisches Schiff angreift. Er hat allerdings auch gesagt, dass er den Mut eines solchen Gegners anerkennt und hat sich neugierig gezeigt, Sie kennen zu lernen, Kirk. Gorkon hat den Vorschlag gemacht, diesen diplomatischen Zwischenfall bei Ferrolos Prime dadurch aus der Welt zu räumen, dass Sie nach Kronos fliegen und dort eine Audienz bei Gorkon wahrnehmen."

„Und was genau soll ich dort machen? Mich dafür entschuldigen, dass ich die unschuldige Bevölkerung eines Planeten vor Tod und Zerstörung gerettet habe? Wer sagt denn, dass dies keine Falle ist? Sie schicken uns einfach ohne Rückendeckung mitten hinein in klingonisches Gebiet."

Er spürte, wie ein wenig die Wut in ihm hoch kochte. Einzig Spocks beruhigende Präsenz, die sich in diesem Moment noch ein wenig dichter an seine Seite zu schieben schien, bewahrte ihn davor, seinem Unmut noch deutlicher Luft zu verschaffen.

Archers Gesicht wurde noch ein wenig ernster.

„Glauben Sie nicht, wir hätten einen anderen Weg gewählt, wenn es einen geben würde? Wir können uns im Moment keinen Abbruch der Verhandlungen mit dem klingonischen Reich erlauben, Kirk. Der Überfall Neros hat uns zahlen- und auch schiffemäßig erheblich dezimiert. Wir sind im Moment verwundbar. Und wenn dies der Weg ist, um die diplomatischen Gespräche mit dem klingonischen Reich fortzusetzen, dann müssen wir ihn beschreiten. Ich leugne nicht, dass es ein Wagnis ist und dass es gefährlich werden kann. Aber ich vertraue darauf, dass Gorkon sein Wort halten und Ihnen freies Geleit und eine sichere Rückkehr ermöglichen wird. Sprechen Sie mit ihm, zeigen Sie sich stolz und aufrichtig, entschuldigen Sie sich nicht für die Rettung von Ferrolos Prime. Aber zeigen Sie auch Respekt. Versuchen Sie sich den Respekt der Klingonen zu verschaffen. Das ist alles, was ich Ihnen mit auf den Weg geben kann."

„Admiral."

Er sah, dass Spock, der sich ein wenig hinter ihm gehalten hatte, mit auf dem Rücken verschränkten Händen einen Schritt nach vorne machte.

„Ja, Commander?"

„Ich gehe, so hoffe ich, richtig in der Annahme, dass Gorkon nicht darauf bestehen wird, dass der Captain die Audienz alleine wahrnehmen wird. Dies könnte ich auf keinen Fall befürworten."

Er schenkte Spock einen kurzen Seitenblick, der aber nur das Profil des Halbvulkaniers streifte, da dieser seinen Blick nach wie vor auf den Monitor gerichtet hielt. Und trotzdem spürte er bei Spocks Worten eine Art dankbare Wärme, die sein Inneres zu fluten schien und ihn seine Wut für einige Momente vergessen ließ.

„Das ist der Grund, warum ich Ihre Anwesenheit bei diesem Gespräch zu Beginn befürwortet habe, Commander. Denn Gorkon möchte nicht nur Captain Kirk kennen lernen, sondern auch Sie."

Wenn Spock überrascht war, ließ er sich zumindest nichts anmerken.

„Mich, Sir? Aus welchem Grund?"

„Nun, Ihr Ruf eilt Ihnen offensichtlich voraus. Sie haben zusammen mit Kirk Nero besiegt und die Erde gerettet und Ihnen war es zu verdanken, dass die _Enterprise_ den klingonischen Bird of Prey überhaupt aufspüren konnte. Ich vermute, das hat Eindruck gemacht. Die Audienz gilt also sowohl für Captain Kirk, als auch für Sie, Commander. Weitere Mitglieder Ihrer Crew sind bei der Audienz allerdings nicht gestattet."

Wieder beugte sich Jim ein wenig vor.

„Lassen Sie mich das noch einmal zusammen fassen, Admiral. Die _Enterprise_ fliegt ohne Rückendeckung tief hinein in klingonisches Gebiet bis znach Kronos, wo Spock und ich ohne Sicherheitsteam eine Audienz beim Kanzler des klingonischen Reichs wahrnehmen werden, um diesen davon zu überzeugen, dass wir zwar keinen unserer Schritte bei Ferrolos Prime bedauern, wir die Diplomatie mit dem klingonischen Reich aber trotzdem hoch schätzen?"

„So könnte man das zusammen fassen, Kirk."

Er lehnte sich wieder zurück.

„Dann habe ich keine weiteren Fragen mehr, Sir."

Archer nickte.

„Gut. Sie bekommen Ihre Befehle inklusive der Koordinaten morgen früh noch schriftlich. Sobald Sie die Befehle erhalten haben, machen Sie sich unverzüglich auf den Weg."

„Verstanden, Sir."

Einen Moment sah Archer von ihm zu Spock und wieder zurück zu ihm, das Gesicht noch immer äußerst ernst.

„Ich wünsche Ihnen viel Glück."

„Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, Sir. Das wird sicherlich ein Spaß."

Er konnte sich die Ironie nicht verkneifen.

„Glauben Sie nicht, dass uns das leicht fällt, Kirk. Aber wir sehen im Moment keine Alternative. Wir haben viel Vertrauen in Sie und Ihre Crew. Kommen Sie heil und gesund zurück. Archer Ende."

Nur einen Moment später war der Bildschirm schwarz.

Einen Augenblick lang starrte er auf den schwarzen Monitor, doch dann gab er sich einen Ruck und drehte sich Spock zu, der sich ihm ebenfalls stumm zugewandt hatte.

„Ihre Meinung dazu, Spock?"

Spock schien einen Moment zu zögern, so als suche er nach den richtigen Worten.

„Es kann nicht geleugnet werden, dass diese Mission höchst gefährlich werden wird. Trotzdem shätze ich die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass wir von dieser Mission lebend zurückkehren, hoch ein. Es wäre für das klingonische Reich kein logischer Schritt, die _Enterprise_ in eine Falle zu locken und sie und ihre Crew zu vernichten, ohne zeitgleich einen Militärschlag gegen die Föderation zu führen. Da meines Wissens nach aber keine Truppenbewegungen der Klingonen außerhalb deren Territorium bekannt sind, gehe ich zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt davon aus, dass es sich hierbei tatsächlich lediglich um eine diplomatische Mission handeln wird. Allerdings muss ich zugeben, dass das klingonische Handeln des Öfteren auch jeglicher Logik entbehrt."

Spocks Worte hatten ihn nachdenklich gemacht und er nahm sich einige Augenblicke um über sie nachzudenken. Und musste zugeben, dass Spock einmal mehr recht hatte. Es machte keinen Sinn, die _Enterprise_ ohne begleitende militärische Maßnahmen in den Hinterhalt zu locken. Dies würde zwar das Flagschiff der Sternenflotte auslöschen, würde aber auch gleichzeitig den Überraschungseffekt zerstören. Und auch, wenn die Klingonen, wie Spock gemeint hatte, manchmal eher unlogisch in ihrer Handlungsweise waren, waren sie doch Krieger und gaben sicherlich nicht freiwillig einen taktischen Vorteil auf.

„Ich denke, Sie haben recht, Spock. Lassen Sie uns darauf vertrauen, dass die Klingonen es ernst meinen mit der Diplomatie aber trotzdem vorsichtig sein."

Er versuchte sich an einem Lächeln.

„Immerhin bin ich froh, dass ich nicht alleine dort hinunter muss, sondern dass wenigstens Sie mich begleiten dürfen. Zu zweit bekommen wir das schon hin."

Spock erwiderte seinen Blick fest und unerschütterlich, so wie er es von dem Halbvulkanier gewohnt war.

„In der Tat, Jim."

Er spürte, wie sein Lächeln auch seine Augen erreichte, als er einmal mehr Spocks Ruhe bewunderte und nicht zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend in sich aufnahm. Wann hatte Spocks Unerschütterlichkeit angefangen, eine so beruhigende Wirkung auf ihn zu auszuüben?

„Wir werden morgen zuerst die Kommandocrew unterrichten und dann soll Chekov den Rest der Crew mit einer schiffsweiten Durchsage in Kenntnis setzen, bevor wir Kurs auf Kronos nehmen. Haben Sie eine Schätzung für mich, wie lange wir brauchen werden, bis wir Kronos erreichen?"

„Ausgehend von Warp 4 werden wir Kronos voraussichtlich in 7,5 bis 8 Tagen erreichen."

„Zeit genug, um uns mit den Klingonen, ihrer Sprache und ihren Gewohnheiten und Gepflogenheiten auseinanderzusetzen, um so gut wie möglich vorbereitet zu sein auf das, was uns dort unten erwarten wird. Spricht Lieutenant Uhura klingonisch?"

Spock neigte den Kopf leicht nach rechts.

„Soweit ich informiert bin ja."

„Sehr gut. Vielleicht kann sie uns einige Grundbegriffe der klingonischen Sprache beibringen."

„Ich selbst werde mich über die klingonische Kultur und die klingonischen Gepflogenheiten informieren und Sie sodann über die Ergebnisse in Kenntnis setzen."

„Sehr gut, Spock. Wenn Sie das in die Hand nehmen, habe ich keine Zweifel daran, dass wir am Ende dieser 8 Tage alles Wesentliche über die Klingonen wissen werden."

„Ich habe noch einen Vorschlag, Jim."

Aufmunternd nickte er Spock zu.

„Immer raus damit, Spock."

„Die Klingonen sind eine kriegerische Rasse. Sie üben sich bereits früh im Kampf Mann gegen Mann, besonders im Umgang mit dem Bat'leth. Sicherlich werden alle Klingonen, die bei der Audienz bei Kanzler Gorkon anwesend sein werden, eine Waffe, wahrscheinlich ein Bat'leth tragen. Ich hielte es für logisch, die Zeit bis zum Eintreffen auf Kronos ebenfalls dafür zu nutzen, uns mit dem Bat'leth und dem Umgang mit dieser Waffe vertraut zu machen. Insbesondere für den Fall eines Angriffs."

Er musste zugeben, dass Spock erneut einen Punkt hatte.

„Das ist eine gute Idee, Spock. Wir könnten abends ein oder zwei Trainingsstunden einlegen und uns dann anschließend während und nach dem Abendessen mit der klingonischen Kultur auseinander setzen."

Wieder neigte Spock den Kopf leicht nach rechts.

„Das wäre durchaus akzeptabel, Jim."

„Gut. Ich denke, mehr gibt es für den Moment nicht zu besprechen. Alles andere ergibt sich morgen, sobald wir die offiziellen Befehle erhalten haben."

„Ich stimme Ihnen zu, Jim. Und verabschiede mich, um Sie Ihrer wohlverdienten Nachtruhe zu überlassen."

Er konnte sich nicht verkneifen zu fragen:

„Und Sie, Spock? Werden Sie nicht schlafen?"

„Ich werde es vorziehen, diese Nacht mit Meditation zu verbringen. Es gibt vieles, worüber es sich nachzudenken lohnt."

Er lächelte.

„Dann wünsche ich Ihnen viel Erfolg, Spock."

„Und ich wünsche Ihnen eine gute Nacht, Jim."

Er lächelte noch immer.

„Danke."

Keine zehn Sekunden später war er alleine in seinem Quartier. Einen Moment lang sah er Spock unschlüssig hinterher, ließ seinen Blick dann zurück zu dem noch immer schwarzen Monitor gleiten, riss sich dann von diesem Anblick los und beschloss, tatsächlich ins Bett zu gehen. Nur wenige Minuten später hatte er sich geduscht, sich umgezogen und sich in sein Bett gelegt.

Doch so sehr er sich auch bemühte – der Schlaf wollte einfach nicht kommen.

Und obwohl er noch immer an ihre Mission nach Kronos denken musste, musste er sich selbst gegenüber zugeben, dass ihn das vorangegangene Gespräch und vor allem die Gedankenverschmelzung mit Spock mindestens genauso sehr beschäftigten.

Er konnte noch immer nicht ganz glauben, dass Spocks älteres Ich ihn tatsächlich angelogen hatte. Er sah darin einen weiteren Beweis für das, was er bereits seit einiger Zeit vermutet hatte. Nämlich dass diese menschliche Seite in Spock von diesem vielleicht unterdrückt wurde, aber unbestreitbar da war. Und dass er mit der Zeit einen Weg finden würde, auch dieser Seite Raum in seinem Leben zu geben und sich sogar wohl damit zu fühlen.

Aber noch viel mehr als das versetzte ihn der Gedanke daran, dass er es tatsächlich geschafft hatte Spock zu sagen, dass er ihn als Freund sah, in herzklopfende Aufregung. Und erstaunlicherweise war es ihm gar nicht so wichtig, dass Spock dieselben Worte nicht wiederholt hatte. Er hatte sowieso nicht damit gerechnet. Immerhin war Spock … nun, eben Spock. Ihm war klar gewesen, dass seine Worte Spock überraschen würden und dass dieser über seine Worte und seine eigenen Emotionen (ja, Spock hatte Emotionen) würde nachdenken müssen. Und deshalb war er schon mehr als erstaunt gewesen, wie weit sich Spock trotzdem aus dem Fenster gelehnt hatte.

„_Ich bin nicht sehr geübt darin, meine Emotionen zu ergründen und diese in Worte zu fassen. Und doch kann ich nicht leugnen, dass ich die Entwicklung unserer Zusammenarbeit in den letzten Wochen als äußert angenehm und effektiv empfunden habe. Und ich werde zumindest die Möglichkeit in Betracht ziehen, dass mein älteres Ich recht behalten könnte." _

„_In welchem Punkt könnte er recht behalten?"_

„_Mein älteres Ich ließ mich während unserer kurzen Unterredung wissen, dass wir aufeinander angewiesen sein würden. Er meinte außerdem, dass wir erkennen würden, wie viel wir gemeinsam erreichen könnten. Unter anderem auch eine gute Freundschaft, die uns beide kennzeichnen wird." _

Und bedeutete dies nicht, dass Spock ihn auf irgendeine Art und Weise tatsächlich mochte? Dass er ihn als Person akzeptierte, so wie er war? Dass er gerne in seiner Gesellschaft war?

Alleine diese Gedanken schafften es, ihn unkontrolliert vor sich hin grinsen zu lassen.

Denn hatte er nicht bereits früh festgestellt, dass Spocks Meinung für ihn zählte? Auch wenn er die genauen Gründe dieser emotionalen Abhängigkeit von der Meinung des Halbvulkanier nicht ganz verstand?

Doch kaum wanderten seine Gedanken einen Schritt weiter zu der kurzen Gedankenverschmelzung, die er mit Spock geteilt hatte, verschwand das Lächeln aus seinem Gesicht. Stattdessen starrte er in die ihn umgebende Dunkelheit seines Schlafzimmers, noch immer völlig unfähig, das Erlebte ganz zu begreifen.

Er hatte Spock gesagt, dass es sich anders angefühlt hatte als mit dessen älteren Ich auf Delta Vega und es stimmte. Während die Gedankenverschmelzung mit dem älteren Spock ihn beinahe überfordert und ihn völlig atemlos zurückgelassen hatte, hatte er Spocks Anwesenheit in seinem Kopf in keinster Weise als anstrengend oder gar störend empfunden. Im Gegenteil hatte er Spocks Präsenz vom ersten Augenblick an begrüßt. Es war beinahe so gewesen, als wäre mit Spock ein Teil seiner selbst zurück gekehrt, von dem er zuvor gar nicht gewusst hatte, dass er es vermisste. Er hatte sich mit Spock in seinem Kopf auf atemberaubende Weise komplett gefühlt. Er hatte Spock vertraut und hatte instinktiv gewusst, dass dieses Vertrauen gerechtfertigt war. Er hatte gewusst, dass Spock seine Präsenz in seinen Gedanken nicht ausnutzen würde. Gleichzeitig hatte er aber das für ihn völlig untypische Gefühl gehabt, dass er Spock jeden einzelnen seiner Gedanken zeigen könnte ohne jemals Gefahr zu laufen, für diese Gedanken verurteilt oder belächelt zu werden.

Er hatte in seinem ganzen Leben noch nie etwas Vergleichbares erlebt und sein einziger Gedanke, als Spock die Verbindung unterbrochen hatte, war gewesen, dass er diese Verbindung zurück haben wollte. Er wollte Spock zurück in seinem Kopf. Und allein dieser Gedanke war für ihn so ungewöhnlich, dass er über sich selbst den Kopf geschüttelt hätte, wenn sich dieses _Gefühl_ der Gedankenverschmelzung nicht unwiderruflich in ihm festgesetzt hätte.

Seufzend drehte er sich um, zog die Decke ein wenig höher und schloss die Augen in dem Versuch, endlich doch ein wenig Schlaf zu finden. Die nächsten Tage würden anstrengend werden, ganz zu schweigen von ihrer eigentlichen Mission.

Er zwang sich an andere Dinge zu denken und seine Gedanken zu beruhigen. Und irgendwann – war er tatsächlich eingeschlafen.

* * *

Zu seiner Zufriedenheit stellte er fest, dass es ihm inzwischen wieder deutlich leichter fiel zu meditieren. Er nutzte diese Zeit, um seinen Geist von allem Nebensächlichem zu befreien und sich auf die Dinge zu konzentrieren, die ein genaueres Nachdenken erforderten.

Er versuchte zunächst, seine Gedanken auf die neue Mission zu konzentrieren, um logisch deren Schwierigkeiten und Gefahren zu ergründen und entsprechende Taktiken zu entwickeln, die geeignet erschienen den Gefahren, insbesondere Gefahren für Jim, zu begegnen. Doch schnell musste er feststellen, dass seine Gedanken in eine ganz andere Richtung gelenkt wurden. Eine Weile versuchte er, seine Gedanken auf die Mission fokussiert zu halten, musste sich dann aber doch eingestehen, dass es ihm dieses Mal nicht gelingen wollte.

Dass seine Gedanken daraufhin zu Jim wanderten, verwunderte ihn schon gar nicht mehr.

Er ließ es geschehen, sich voll und ganz darüber im Klaren, dass auch die weiteren Ereignisse dieses Abends im Rahmen seiner Meditation aufgearbeitet werden mussten. Denn das, was er in Jims Gedanken gesehen hatte, hatte ihn gleichermaßen verwundert wie fasziniert.

Sein ganzes bisheriges Leben lang hatte er danach gestrebt, seine Emotionen zu unterdrücken. Aufgrund der Tatsache, dass er zur Hälfte menschlich war, war ihm dies immer deutlich schwerer gefallen als den anderen Vulkaniern seiner Altersstufe. Immer wieder war seine menschliche Seite auf Vulkan als Schwäche, als Unzulänglichkeit oder als Behinderung betrachtet worden und so hatte er sich immer mehr als jeder andere bemühen und beweisen müssen. Und trotzdem war er nie bereit gewesen, seine menschliche Herkunft vollständig zu leugnen. Denn dies wäre der Leugnung seiner Mutter gleich gekommen, etwas, das für ihn niemals in Frage gekommen wäre. Er hatte seine Mutter geliebt und so war er auf seine Art immer ein Rebell geblieben. Auch aus diesem Grund hatte er sich für die Sternenflotte und damit für die Erde entschieden. Nur um erkennen zu müssen, dass er auf der Erde ebenso sehr als Vulkanier galt, wie er auf Vulkan als Mensch gegolten hatte. Er stand zwischen den Welten und hatte in der Vergangenheit oft das Gefühl gehabt, nicht zu wissen wohin er gehörte. Dieses Gefühl war nur noch deutlicher geworden, seit er seine Mutter verloren hatte.

Und nun hatte er entdeckt, dass sein älteres Ich diese innere Zerrissenheit überwunden und seinen inneren Frieden gefunden hatte. Indem er sich nicht mehr als zerrissener Wanderer zwischen zwei Welten sah, sondern als Vermittler, als Botschafter, der beiden Teilen seiner Herkunft ein gleichrangiges Nebeneinander gewährte.

Und er hatte auch gesehen, dass diese Entwicklung seines älteren Ichs sehr viel, wenn nicht alles mit der _Enterprise_ und deren Besatzung, insbesondere aber mit deren Captain zu tun gehabt hatte. Auf der _Enterprise_ hatte sein älteres Ich das erste Mal in seinem Leben eine Heimat gefunden und Menschen, die ihn nicht trotz sondern wegen seiner Andersartigkeit akzeptiert, respektiert und ihm ihre Freundschaft angeboten hatten. Er war einfach nur Spock gewesen – der Erster Offizier und Wissenschaftsoffizier der _Enterprise_, bester Freund des Captains, Freund des Doktors (obwohl er nicht genau nachvollziehen konnte, wie es _dazu_ gekommen war), geachtetes und respektiertes Mitglied der Crew.

Und das Faszinierende daran war – nach nur wenigen Wochen an Bord der _Enterprise_ konnte er dies alles auch nachvollziehen. Er konnte die Akzeptanz spüren. Er konnte zugeben, dass er sich noch an keinem anderen Ort so wohl gefühlt hatte. Und die Art und Weise, wie Jim ihm heute seine Freundschaft angeboten hatte – so selbstverständlich, so ohne jeden Zweifel oder Rückhalt – hatte ihn, das konnte er im Rahmen der Meditation sich selbst gegenüber zugeben, tief beeindruckt.

Es war eine Tatsache, dass er sich wohl fühlte auf der _Enterprise_. Dass er sich wohl fühlte unter diesen Menschen. Und dass er sich wohl fühlte an Jims Seite. Und zumindest sich selbst gegenüber konnte er dies im Rahmen der Meditation auch zugeben.

Seine Gedanken wanderten weiter zu Jim und der Gedankenverschmelzung, die er mit diesem initiiert hatte. Bisher hatte er nur wenige Erfahrungen mit der Gedankenverschmelzung sammeln können. Insbesondere war Jim der erste Mensch, mit dem er eine Gedankenverschmelzung versucht hatte.

Und er hätte sich nicht vorstellen können, wie intensiv diese Erfahrung sein würde.

Er spürte immer noch Jims überwältigende Präsenz, spürte noch immer sein eigenes Erstaunen über diese Komplexität, Vielfältigkeit und blendendhelle Persönlichkeit. Ein Wirbelwind aus Farben, Emotionen und Gedanken. Doch was ihn noch viel mehr faszinierte, war der Grad der offensichtlichen Kompatibilität zwischen ihren Geistern. Es hatte sich angefühlt, als wäre er in Jims Geist zuhause. Und als wäre Jim in seinem Geist zuhause. Als wären ihre Geister dazu bestimmt, miteinander verschmolzen zu sein. Ein Gefühl, das er noch bei keiner anderen Verschmelzung bisher erlebt hatte.

Natürlich stellte sich die Frage, woher diese Kompatibilität rührte.

Er zog in Erwägung, dass ihm eine Verschmelzung mit einem Menschen besonders leicht fallen könnte, da er selbst zur Hälfte Mensch war. Allerdings war er auch zur Hälfte Vulkanier und eine ähnliche Kompatibilität hatte er mit keinem Vulkanier bisher erlebt. Trotzdem konnte er natürlich nicht ausschließen, dass es gerade die emotionale menschliche Seite war, die ihm die Gedankenverschmelzung besonders einfach gemacht hatte. Als alternative Möglichkeit zog er in Betracht, dass die Kompatibilität aufgrund Jims Persönlichkeit bestand. Dass sie einander doch ähnlicher waren, als er das bisher für möglich gehalten hatte. Und doch – hielt ihn das Maß, das diese Kompatibilität schon bei ihrer ersten Gedankenverschmelzung erreicht hatte, in diesem Moment davon ab, diesen Gedanken zu Ende zu denken.

Bevor er voreilige Schlüsse zog, würde er zuerst seine erste These überprüfen. Immerhin befand er sich auf einem Schiff voller Menschen in den endlosen Weiten des Weltraums auf gefährlicher Mission. Sicherlich würde sich die eine oder andere Gelegenheit ergeben, in der eine Gedankenverschmelzung mit einem von ihnen sinnvoll und auch logisch wäre. Auch mit Nyota wäre eine Gedankenverschmelzung im Grunde genommen ein nächster, logischer Schritt im Rahmen ihrer Beziehung.

Er musste zugeben, dass in gewisser Weise seine Neugier geweckt war, ebenso wie sein Forscherdrang.

Die Kompatibilität mit Jims Geist war unerwartet und überraschend gewesen. Er hatte zwei Thesen zu dieser überraschenden Entwicklung formuliert. Und spätestens nach Beendigung ihrer Mission auf Kronos würde er versuchen, zunächst die erste These zu verifizieren oder zu widerlegen.


	14. Friend - Teil XIII

**Friend – Teil XIII**

„Sie müssen sich um einen sichereren Stand bemühen, Jim."

Erschöpft und schwer atmend ließ Jim das Bat'leth sinken und strich sich die schweißfeuchten Haare aus der Stirn, während er Spock, der ihm gegenüber stand und deprimierend unangestrengt aussah, musterte. Natürlich beherrschte Spock das Fechten mit dem Bat'leth ebenso perfekt, wie er scheinbar alles andere beherrschte, das er tat. Spock hatte ihm erklärt, dass auf Vulkan die Grundzüge der Selbstverteidigung, insbesondere auch der Zweikampf mit Waffen zur Ausbildung dazu gehörten.

„Es ist nicht einfach sich zu behaupten, wenn der Gegner dreimal so stark ist wie man selbst."

„Diese Tatsache ziehe ich nicht in Zweifel, Jim. Nur gebe ich Ihnen zu bedenken, dass auch die Klingonen in ihren körperlichen Attributen der menschlichen Rasse überlegen sind. Aus diesem Grund müssen Sie anders kämpfen als mit purer Kraft. Sie müssen Ihren Verstand einsetzen, ebenso Ihre Wendigkeit und Präzision. Und Sie dürfen sich durch die mit größerer Kraft geführten Angriffe nicht aus dem Gleichgewicht bringen lassen. Das Gleichgewicht zu bewahren ist der Grundstein eines jeden erfolgreichen Kampfes. Das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren ist eine Schwäche, die man sich in einem Kampf Mann gegen Mann nicht erlauben darf."

„Ich weiß, Spock, und ich versuche es ja auch. Aber es ist verdammt schwer das Gleichgewicht zu halten, wenn man das Gefühl hat, als würde der Angriff mit der Wucht eines Rammbockes auf einen niedergehen."

Seit zwei Tagen befanden sie sich inzwischen auf dem Weg nach Kronos und seit zwei Tagen nutzten Spock und er die Zeit vor Beginn ihrer Schicht für eine Trainingsstunde mit der klingonischen Waffe.

Nach ihrem Gespräch mit Admiral Archer waren am nächsten Morgen pünktlich zur Alphaschicht die schriftlichen Befehle eingetroffen. Er hatte diese zunächst seiner Kommandocrew erläutert und danach Chekov gebeten, die Befehle der gesamten Crew zu übermitteln. Es machte ihn noch immer stolz wenn er daran dachte, wie gut seine Crew die neuen Befehle aufgenommen hatte. Es hatte weder Fragen noch Klagen gegeben. Es hatte auch keine Unruhe gegeben. Seine Crew war einfach zur Tagesordnung und zur Professionalität zurückgekehrt, als sei die neue Mission das reinste Kinderspiel.

Spock und er hatten nach Schichtende Uhura gebeten, ihnen in den nächsten Tagen einige Unterrichtsstunden in Klingonisch zu erteilen und Uhura hatte dem zugestimmt. Der heimlich-besorgte Blick, den sie dabei Spock zugeworfen hatte, war ihm dabei nicht entgangen. Aber auch Uhura war zu professionell, als dass sie ihre Sorge laut ausgesprochen hätte. Und so hatten sie beschlossen, am heutigen Nachmittag ihre erste Unterrichtsstunde mit Uhura abzuhalten, die versprochen hatte, ihnen eine Reihe nützlicher klingonischer Redewendungen, Floskeln, Schimpfwörter und Kraftausdrücke beizubringen. Spock hatte sich in den letzten beiden Tagen darüber hinaus bereits zu einem richtigen Experten in Sachen klingonischer Kultur entwickelt und sein neu erworbenes Wissen bei ihren inzwischen allabendlich angesetzten Schachpartien mit ihm geteilt.

Und zweimal täglich – morgens vor der Alphaschicht und abends vor ihrer Schachpartie trafen sie sich im Sportraum, um mit dem Bat'leth zu üben. Und bisher – waren diese Kämpfe immer höchst einseitig verlaufen. Während er sich nach Ende dieser Übungsstunden regelmäßig reif für die Krankenstation fühlte (und es sollte schon etwas heißen, dass er sich tatsächlich nach jeder Trainingseinheit genau dorthin begab und sich freiwillig Pilles Behandlung aussetzte), verließ Spock den Übungsraum immer taufrisch wie der junge Morgen. Er schien sich in keinster Weise anstrengen zu müssen. Im Gegenteil hatte Jim das sichere Gefühl, dass Spock nicht einmal annähernd seine ganze Kraft entfaltete. Ein Umstand, der ihn frustrierte, aber auch seinen Kampfgeist anstachelte. Ihm war in den letzten beiden Tagen noch deutlicher geworden, dass er dringend an seinem Zweikampfverhalten gegen ihm kräftemäßig überlegene Gegner arbeiten musste. Inzwischen hatte er ein ziemlich klares Bild davon, wie schwach die menschliche Physiologie tatsächlich war. Er hatte es ja nicht zuletzt bereits mehrmals am eigenen Leib erfahren. Sowohl Halbvulkanier als auch Romulaner waren ihm kräftemäßig überlegen. Und wenn man Spocks Aussagen Glauben schenkte (und er hatte nicht den geringsten Grund, dies nicht zu tun), waren auch Klingonen im Grunde nicht seine Kragenweite. Vor diesem Hintergrund waren die Übungsstunden, die er mit Spock verbrachte, sicherlich höchst sinnvoll.

Wenn sie nur nicht so frustrierend gewesen wären.

Noch immer schwitzend zog er sich sein Trainingsshirt aus, bis er nur noch das schwarze Standard-Sternenflotten-Unterhemd trug.

Dann griff er erneut entschlossen nach dem Bat'leth.

„Neue Runde, Spock."

„Sehr wohl, Jim."

Er bezog Aufstellung, suchte sich einen möglichst festen Stand, in dem er sein Gewicht auf die gesamte Fläche seiner Füße verlagerte und beobachtete, wie sich auch Spock in Angriffsposition begab. Und nur einen Moment später sah er, wie die schlanke und doch so kräftige vulkanische Gestalt auf ihn zukam – mit einer Wucht und einer Geschwindigkeit, aber auch mit einer Eleganz und Präzision, die ihm erneut bereits bei seiner ersten Parade wieder alles abverlangte

Erneut vergaß er alles um sich herum und fokussierte sich stattdessen voll und ganz auf den Kampf.

* * *

„Spock!"

In einer fließenden Bewegung drehte er sich um, die Hände auf dem Rücken verschränkt und legte den Kopf leicht nach rechts.

„Doktor."

Er sah, wie Dr. McCoy zu ihm aufschloss und schließlich dicht vor ihm stehen blieb. Das Gesicht des Doktors zeigte einmal mehr Missbilligung und einen Hauch Wut. Da Dr. McCoy diesen Gesichtsausdruck allerdings regelmäßig zur Schau trug, wenn er ihn ansprach, sah er davon ab, diesem Bedeutung beizumessen. Er selbst war gerade auf dem Weg zur Alphaschicht, nachdem Jim und er das Training schließlich beendet hatten. Jim hatte den Sportraum daraufhin verlassen und er selbst hatte sich geduscht und umgezogen.

„Sie verdammter Kobold. Ist Ihnen eigentlich bewusst, dass Jim gerade eben das dritte Mal in Folge nach Ihrem Training bei mir in der Krankenstation war?"

Leicht zog er die Augenbrauen nach oben.

„Ich bin mir sicher, den Captain während des Trainings nicht verletzt zu haben."

Der Doktor schnitt ihm das Wort mit einer Handbewegung ab.

„Sie treiben ihn mit diesem verdammten Training über seine Grenzen. Sie fordern ihn zu stark. Er ist danach immer vollkommen erschöpft und ausgelaugt. Sein Mineralienhaushalt ist danach völlig durcheinander, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass er jedesmal beinahe dehydriert ist. Als sein Arzt werde ich das nicht länger dulden."

Die Augenbraue wanderte ein Stück höher.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass der Captain sich in dieser Angelegenheit etwas verbieten lässt, Doktor. Darüber hinaus wäre es für den Captain auch nicht ratsam, das Training abzubrechen. Ihre Sorge ist unlogisch und unbegründet."

„Unlogisch und unbegründet? Sie verdammter, grünblütiger Kobold. Ich weiß, was ich sehe und ich weiß, dass Sie Jim mit diesem Training überfordern. Merken Sie nicht, dass Jim sich noch einmal so sehr anstrengt, nur um Ihren Ansprüchen gerecht zu werden?"

„Ihre Argumente bleiben unlogisch, Doktor. Dieses Training dient der Sicherheit und dem Überleben des Captains in einer feindlichen Umgebung. Der Captain folgt lediglich der Logik, wenn er dieses Training ernst nimmt. Unser Zeitfenster für dieses Training ist begrenzt. Um das effektivste Ergebnis zu erzielen ist es notwendig, ein gewisses Maß an Disziplin, Ausdauer und Härte einzuhalten. Hierzu gehört auch, an seine Grenzen und zum Teil darüber hinaus zu gehen."

Einen Moment lang musterte ihn der Doktor wortlos, dann schüttelte er ungläubig den Kopf.

„Wie auch immer, Spock, ich bin es leid, Jim jeden Tag zweimal aufzupäppeln. Sie werden dafür sorgen, dass Jim die ganze Sache ein wenig lockerer angeht. Auf Sie hört er vielleicht. Wenn ich ihm etwas sage, lacht er immer nur und wechselt das Thema."

Er richtete sich noch ein weniger gerader auf und wich dem aufgebrachten Blick des Doktors nicht aus.

„Das werde ich nicht tun, Doktor. Es ist notwendig, dass der Captain die Zeit, die uns verbleibt bis wir Kronos erreichen so effektiv wie möglich nutzt und die größtmöglichen Fortschritte im Kampf Mann gegen Mann erzielt."

Der Doktor war nun eindeutig ein wenig wütend.

„Sie sind genauso halsstarrig wie Jim, Sie herzloser Elf. Keine Wunder, dass Sie beide sich seit neuestem so gut verstehen."

Noch immer hielt er den Blick auf Dr. McCoy gerichtet.

„Wieder ist Ihre Antwort unlogisch, Doktor. Ich bin nicht halsstarrig, wie Sie dies zu bezeichnen belieben. Ich sehe die Notwendigkeiten und handle danach. Ebenso wie Jim."

Wieder schüttelte der Doktor den Kopf, wandte sich dann ab und murmelte vor sich hin, wobei Spock von dem Gemurmel nur die Bruchstücke „zwei von dieser Sorte", „verdammter Kobold" und „halsstarriges Pack" verstand. Er hielt es für logisch, sich dem Doktor noch einmal zu erklären.

„Doktor."

Tatsächlich drehte sich Dr. McCoy, der inzwischen bereits einige Schritte in die ihm entgegengesetzte Richtung zurückgelegt hatte, wieder zu ihm um.

„Im Grunde verfolgen wir beide dasselbe Ziel. Wir stellen mit all unseren Fähigkeiten sicher, dass der Captain so gesund und sicher ist, wie es in unserer Macht steht. In medizinischen Dingen würde ich Ihre Ansichten und Methoden nie in Zweifel ziehen. Und ich würde es begrüßen, wenn Sie mir in den anderen Dingen, die meiner Expertise und meinem Aufgabenbereich als Erster Offizier unterfallen, ebenso vertrauen würden. Seien Sie versichert, dass ich dem Captain niemals absichtlich schaden würde. Aber in diesem Fall halte ich es für absolut unumgänglich, dass der Captain sich im Umgang mit dem Bat'leth und im Kampf Mann gegen Mann ein ausreichendes Maß an Sicherheit und Erfahrung aneignet, das ihn im Fall eines Falles während unserer Mission auf Kronos in die Lage versetz, sich zu verteidigen. Dies kann in der Kürze der Zeit nur durch forderndes Training erreicht werden. Und das ist der einzige Grund warum ich zulasse, dass der Captain sich Trainingsstunde für Trainingsstunde verausgabt."

Einen Moment war es still, während der Doktor ihn stumm musterte. Doch schließlich seufzte er ergeben auf, ohne dabei allerdings den missmutig-missbilligenden Gesichtsausdruck vollkommen zu verlieren.

„Ich hoffe, dass Sie recht haben, Spock."

In einer drohenden Geste hob der Doktor schließlich den Zeigefinger seiner rechten Hand.

„Aber ich werde das Ganze weiterhin beobachten. Und wenn ich nur den geringsten Eindruck habe, dass sich Jims Zustand nach den Trainingsstunden weiter verschlechtert, werde ich Sie wieder heimsuchen, haben Sie das verstanden?"

Er neigte den Kopf ein wenig nach rechts.

„Ganz wie Sie wünschen, Dr. McCoy."

Dann richtete er sich wieder gerade auf.

„Und nun entschuldigen Sie mich. Meine Schicht hat vor genau 1,74 Minuten begonnen und ich werde auf der Brücke erwartet."

Der Doktor wedelte mit der Hand als wolle er eine lästige Fliege verscheuchen.

„Gehen Sie schon, Sie pflichtbesessener Elf."

Er entschied sich dafür, diesen Kommentar des Doktors seinerseits unkommentiert zu lassen. Stattdessen nickte er dem Doktor noch einmal zu, bevor er sich umdrehte und seinen Weg zur Brücke fortsetzte.

* * *

Der Buzzer an seiner Tür lenkte Jims Aufmerksamkeit von dem Bericht ab, an dem er bis gerade eben geschrieben hatte. Erstaunt sah er auf, als sich nur einen Augenblick später die Tür öffnete und Spock sein Quartier betrat – wie immer hoch aufgerichtet und die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt.

„Spock! Ist es schon Zeit für unseren Sprachunterricht mit Uhura?"

Er sah, wie Spock ein wenig seine Augenbraue hob.

„Es ist exakt 1600, Captain."

Jim erhob sich lächelnd.

„Ich war wohl so vertieft in meinen Bericht, dass ich die Zeit ganz vergessen habe."

„Offensichtlich, Captain."

„Jim. Wir sind nicht im Dienst."

Immer noch die Augenbraue.

„Captain, Lieutenant Uhura wird in Kürze ebenfalls hier sein. Ich halte es nicht für angebracht, in Gegenwart eines niederrangigen Offiziers zu große Vertraulichkeit zu zeigen."

Er selbst verrollte bei Spocks Argumentation die Augen.

„Sie ist Ihre Freundin, Spock. Sie wird schon damit umgehen können, dass ihr Freund und ihr Captain einen freundlichen Umgang miteinander pflegen."

„Eben weil meine Beziehung zu Lieutenant Uhura nicht rein professioneller Natur ist, halte ich es für unbedingt erforderlich, in ihrer Gegenwart auch strikte Professionalität zu wahren."

Leicht schüttelte er den Kopf, wobei er sich noch nicht entschieden hatte, ob er eher amüsiert oder eher frustriert sein sollte.

„Werden Sie Uhura also in der nächsten Stunde auch mit Lieutenant ansprechen?"

„In der Tat."

„Das ist albern, Spock."

Spocks Augenbraue hob sich erneut.

„Vulkanier haben nicht die Fähigkeit, albern zu sein, Captain."

Jim verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Sie offensichtlich schon."

„Captain, wie ich bereits ausgeführt habe, dient mein Verhalten der Aufrechterhaltung der Disziplin und…"

Er unterbrach Spock ungeduldig.

„Wir sind alles erwachsene Menschen respektive Vulkanier. Meinen Sie nicht, dass wir mit ein wenig Vertraulichkeit außerhalb des Dienstes zurecht kommen sollten? Wie bereits gesagt – Uhura ist Ihre Freundin, Spock. Und ich fände es da wirklich ziemlich seltsam, wenn Sie sie in unserem kleinen Lernkreis mit ihrem Rang ansprechen würden. Und ich wette, Uhura auch. Und was mich betrifft – Sulu und Scotty nennen mich auch Jim, wenn wir nicht im Dienst sind, egal, wer sich in unserer Nähe befindet. Und Pille…"

„Ihre Beziehung zu Dr. McCoy ist wohl kaum ein geeigneter Maßstab für Ihren Umgang mit der restlichen Crew."

„Warum? Weil er mein Freund ist? Ich dachte, ich hätte mich klar ausgedrückt, dass ich Sie ebenfalls als meinen Freund betrachte. Und wenn es sogar Sulu und Scotty schaffen, mich außerhalb der Dienstzeiten beim Vornamen zu nennen, ohne dass unsere professionelle Arbeit darunter bisher gelitten hätte, warum können Sie das dann nicht? Kommen Sie schon Spock, ich kann es wirklich nicht leiden, wenn Sie mich außerhalb des Dienstes mit ‚Captain' ansprechen. Und was kann es schon schaden, wenn wir hier in unserem kleinen Lernkreis eine ungezwungene Atmosphäre schaffen?"

Einen Moment war es ruhig, während sie sich gegenseitig musterten. Er konnte geradezu sehen, wie es in Jim arbeitete. Doch schließlich – schien Spock zu einem Ergebnis gekommen zu sein. Denn er neigte den Kopf ein wenig nach rechts.

„Ganz wie Sie wünschen, Jim."

Er konnte nicht anders, als innerlich ein kleines Triumphgeheul auszustoßen. Äußerlich bemühte er sich allerdings ganz ruhig zu bleiben und setzte stattdessen sein einnehmendstes, dankbarstes Lächeln auf.

„Danke, Spock."

„Es ist unlogisch mir zu danken."

Da konnte er nicht anders als zu lachen.

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür erneut und die anmutige Gestalt Nyota Uhuras erschien im Türrahmen. Augenblicklich erfüllte ein süßer Duft nach Veilchen und Rosen sein Quartier und sowohl seine, als auch Spocks Blicke richteten sich augenblicklich auf die dunkelhäutige Schönheit.

„Was habe ich verpasst?"

Offensichtlich hatte Uhura die Stimmung im Raum sofort erfasst, denn ihr Blick wanderte neugierig von Spock zu ihm und wieder zurück und blieb schließlich bei ihrem Freund hängen, der sich sofort wieder ein wenig gerade aufrichtete, die Hände noch immer hinter dem Rücken verschränkt.

„Du kommst 4,76 Minuten zu spät, Nyota."

Wenn Uhura Spocks Vorwurf kümmerte, zeigte sie es zumindest nicht. Stattdessen zuckte sie nur leichthin mit den Schultern.

„Ich bin aufgehalten worden."

Dann trat sie in den Raum, so dass sich die Tür hinter ihr schloss.

„Wollen wir anfangen?"

Jim nickte zustimmend.

„Ja, lassen Sie uns anfangen. Bevor unser guter Spock hier in seiner zeitlichen Planung völlig durcheinander kommt."

Er schenkte Spock ein gutgelauntes Grinsen und stellte zu seiner stillen Freude fest, dass Spock seinem Blick sowie seinem Spruch mit hochgezogener Augenbraue begegnete, aus der er eindeutig so etwas wie Belustigung herauszulesen meinte. Zumindest soweit Vulkanier Belustigung empfinden konnten.

In bester Laune ging er schließlich voraus zu der Sitzgruppe in der Ecke, an der Spock und er bereits einige Male Schach gespielt hatten. Mit breitem Grinsen ließ er sich deshalb in einen der Stühle fallen, wartete darauf, dass Spock sich neben ihn und Uhura sich ihnen gegenüber setzte und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit sodann auf die erste Lektion klingonischer Schimpfworte, die man unbedingt beherrschen sollte, um auf Kronos zu überleben.

* * *

„Sie werden besser, Jim."

Er sah, wie Jim sich schwer atmend auf seinen Oberschenkeln aufstützte und offensichtlich versuchte, wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Das Bat'leth hatte er dabei achtlos zu Boden fallen lassen. Aufmerksam versuchte er Jims Herzfrequenz anhand des sichtbaren Pulsschlages an dessen Hals zu schätzen, achtete auf den Grad der Transpiration und die Gesichtsfarbe seines Captains. Und beschloss, dass es Zeit für eine kurze Pause war. Er hatte nicht gelogen, als er Dr. McCoy mitgeteilt hatte, dass er niemals zulassen würde, dass Jim etwas geschah.

Er musste sich sehr zurücknehmen, um Jim weder zu überfordern noch versehentlich zu verletzen. Andererseits hatte er aber auch bald erkennen können, dass Jim schnell lernte. Bereits innerhalb ihrer ersten Übungsstunde hatte er bei Jim Verbesserungen im Bewegungsablauf, in der Handhaltung des Bat'leths und in der Präzision der Stöße feststellen können. Er hatte Jim korrigiert und Jim hatte seine Korrekturen äußerst schnell umgesetzt.

„Trinken Sie, Jim. Sie verlieren zu viel Flüssigkeit während des Trainings."

Ohne seinen Ratschlag im Geringsten zu diskutieren nickte Jim, richtete sich auf und griff nach einer der Wasserflaschen, die in Reichweite standen. Er beobachtete, wie Jim mit großen Schlucken das Wasser trank, zufrieden damit, dass er einen Teil seines verlorenen Wasserhaushaltes wieder auffrischte.

„Wollen Sie nichts trinken, Spock?"

Jims Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Überlegungen.

„Ich benötige zu diesem Zeitpunkt keine Flüssigkeitszufuhr."

Er sah, wie Jim auf seine Antwort hin das Gesicht in einer frustrierten und leicht verärgerten Geste verzog.

„Weil Sie das Training mit mir in keinster Weise fordert. Geben Sie es zu, Sie langweilen sich gerade fürchterlich."

Er hob die rechte Augenbraue.

„Ihre Aussage ist nicht logisch, Jim."

Jim nahm einen weiteren Schluck aus der Wasserflasche.

„Vielleicht nicht. Aber es ist einfach frustrierend, Spock. Nicht mal Ihr Haar ist irgendwie in Unordnung geraten, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass sie außer Atem oder vor Anstrengung zumindest ein wenig grün im Gesicht wären. Sie schwitzen auch nicht und ‚Flüssigkeitszufuhr' benötigen Sie ebenfalls nicht."

„All Ihre Beobachtungen sind ebenso korrekt wie logisch. Ich verstehe nicht, warum Sie diese Erkenntnisse – wie Sie sich auszudrücken belieben – frustrieren."

Jim zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Sie werden es nicht glauben, Spock, aber ich bin früher einer guten Schlägerei nie aus dem Weg gegangen. Und ich war es gewohnt, aus diesen Schlägereien entweder als Sieger hervorzugehen oder meinem Gegner zumindest so zugesetzt zu haben, dass dieser ebenfalls einige längerfristige Erinnerungen an unseren Kampf davongetragen hat. Doch seit ein paar Wochen – seit ich mich mit Vulkaniern, Romulanern und nun auch noch Klingonen messen muss – habe ich gemerkt, wie schwach die menschliche Rasse eigentlich ist. Und wenn man sich früher als guten Kämpfer eingeschätzt hat und dann auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück geholt wird, ist das einfach kein schönes Gefühl."

Wieder hob er die rechte Augenbraue ohne allerdings seinerseits Jim aus den Augen zu lassen.

„Die physische Kraft ist nur ein Faktor im direkten Kampf, Jim, und nicht einmal der wichtigste. Viel wichtiger als Kraft sind Ausdauer und Intelligenz. Auch Schnelligkeit und Wendigkeit können Schlüsselfaktoren für den Sieg in einem Kampf sein, in dem die physischen Kräfteverhältnisse ungleich verteilt sind. Den Romulaner auf der _Narada_ hatten Sie besiegt, weil dieser sich in seiner Überheblichkeit schon als sicherer Sieger wähnte und dadurch die Vorsicht außer Acht ließ. Er hat Sie unterschätzt und auch das ist ein Faktor, der zwischen Sieg und Niederlage entscheiden kann. Sie haben alles, was Sie brauchen, um erfolgreich zu sein, Jim. Sie haben die Intelligenz, die Schnelligkeit und die Ausdauer. Alles was Ihnen fehlt ist ein wenig Übung."

Nachdem er geendet hatte, war es einige Momente lang ganz ruhig, während Jims stahlblaue Augen weiterhin unverwandt auf ihn gerichtet waren und er diesen Blick ebenso erwiderte. Und dann – lächelte Jim plötzlich.

„Wie machen Sie das nur, Spock?"

Seine Augenbraue wanderte noch ein wenig höher.

„Ich verstehe nicht."

„Wie schaffen Sie das nur, immer die richtigen Worte zu finden? Ich bin schlecht gelaunt und Sie bringen mich zum Lachen. Ich bin frustriert und Sie bauen mich auf. Nicht einmal Pille schafft es in dieser Zuverlässigkeit und Regelmäßigkeit, mich aus meinen Tiefs herauszuholen."

Er war sich sicher, dass seine Augenbraue inzwischen in seinem Haaransatz verschwunden sein musste.

„Ich benenne lediglich die Fakten, Jim."

Wieder lachte Jim.

„Ja, das tun Sie zweifellos."

Wieder war es einen Moment still, während sie sich weiterhin musterten.

Doch dann – kehrte das Lächeln in Jims Gesicht zurück.

„Sie wissen ja wohl hoffentlich, dass Sie bei Ihrer Aufzählung der Dinge, die einen Zweikampf entscheiden können, einen wesentlichen Aspekt vergessen haben?"

„Was meinen Sie, Jim?"

Jims Lächeln vertiefte sich, während seine blauen Augen anfingen zu blitzen, ohne dass er die dahinterstehende Emotion hätte benennen können.

„Ich meine das Überraschungsmoment."

Und noch bevor er hätte reagieren können, hatte sich Jim mit einem Sprung nach vorne auf ihn gestürzt und ihn zu Boden geworfen. Dumpf kam er mit dem Rücken auf, Jim mit einem breiten Grinsen über sich. Er konnte Jims Körper der Länge nach an seinem fühlen und dieser übermäßige Kontakt und Jims Nähe hätten ihm unangenehm sein müssen und doch verspürte er das altbekannte Unbehagen nicht. Und allein diese Tatsache kostete ihm weitere 0,038 Sekunden, um sich wieder zu fangen. Doch dann – schaffte er es, sich mit einer einzigen, kraftvollen Bewegung zu drehen und Jim seinerseits unter sich zu begraben, während er Jims Hände mit nur einer Hand über dessen Kopf auf dem Boden festnagelte und diesem noch immer unverwandt in die Augen sah.

Er sah, wie sich Jims Augen ein wenig weiteten, konnte spüren, wie sich dessen Atem ein wenig beschleunigte, wie sich Jims Brustkorb ein wenig heftiger hob und senkte.

Und dann konnte er noch etwas anderes spüren – über den direkten Kontakt seiner Hände mit Jims Handgelenken. Jim fühlte Überraschung und Verwirrung. Aber auch – andere Emotionen. Eine Art plötzlichen Verlangens.

Abrupt ließ er Jims Handgelenke los und richtete sich auf. Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm er wahr, dass Jim sich beeilte, sich ebenfalls zu erheben. Einen Moment war es still und er mied er Jims Blick. Dann aber ermahnte er sich selbst zur Logik und wandte sich Jim wieder zu.

„Sie haben recht, Jim. Ich habe das Überraschungsmoment vergessen."

Einen weiteren Augenblick lang war es still, während Jims Blick – wenn auch etwas zögerlich – wieder den seinen suchte. Einen weiteren Augenblick lang musterten sie sich vorsichtig, doch dann lächelte Jim schließlich wieder.

„Lassen Sie uns noch ein wenig mit dem Bat'leth trainieren, Spock."

Und mit einem Gefühl der Erleichterung, das er nicht ganz verstand und auch sofort wieder unterdrückte, neigte er den Kopf.

„Einverstanden."

Er bückte sich nach seiner Waffe, die noch immer auf dem Boden lag, wo er sie bei Jims überraschendem Angriff verloren hatte. Als er sich wieder aufrichtete sah er, dass Jim sich ebenfalls wieder bewaffnet hatte. Und nur einen Augenblick später stürzte sich Jim in einem weiteren Angriffsversuch, das Bat'leth in Brusthöhe erhoben, auf ihn zu.

* * *

Jim war hundemüde.

Und trotzdem lag er wieder einmal wach in seinem Bett, unfähig seine Gedanken, die ununterbrochen in Endlosschleife in seinem Kopf rotierten, in ruhigeres Fahrwasser zu zwingen. Aber egal, was er versuchte – er bekam diesen einen kurzen Moment während seines Bat'leth-Trainings mit Spock an diesem Abend nicht aus dem Kopf. Die Art und Weise, wie Spock ihn nach seinem Überraschungsangriff, als er für einen kurzen Moment die Oberhand über den Halbvulkanier behalten hatte, auf den Rücken befördert und dabei mit festem Griff seine Hände über dem Kopf fixiert hatte, wollte ihn einfach nicht mehr loslassen. Er hatte in Spocks Augen geblickt, die wie schwarze Kohlen geglüht hatten. Er hatte Spocks schlanken und doch so starken Körper der Länge nach an seinem gespürt. So viel Berührung. So viel Kontakt. So viel … Hitze.

Er war bisher immer ehrlich zu sich selbst gewesen, da er es zu anstrengend fand, sich selbst zu belügen. Und so fiel es ihm nicht schwer in der Einsamkeit seines Quartiers mitten in der Nacht zuzugeben, dass diese Situation ihn tatsächlich erregt hatte. Dass er es definitiv heiß gefunden hatte, Spocks Körper so dicht an seinem zu spüren und von Spocks glühenden Augen dabei fixiert zu werden. Und nicht zuletzt auch Spocks besitzergreifende, dominierende Geste, als er seine Hände über seinem Kopf auf dem Boden festgenagelt hatte.

Und genau diese Tatsache irritierte ihn nicht gerade wenig.

Denn bisher war er immer der Ansicht gewesen, dass sein sexuelles Interesse ausschließlich Frauen galt. Nicht, dass er von vornherein gleichgeschlechtlichen Sex ausgeschlossen hätte – er war gerade was den Sex betraf durchaus offen und experimentierfreudig. Aber Männer hatten ihn bisher einfach nicht wirklich interessiert.

Was hatte sich geändert?

Im Grunde war die Antwort ganz simpel.

Seit Spock angefangen hatte eine Rolle in seinem Leben zu spielen – im Grunde also von dem Moment an, als er diesen das erste Mal gesehen hatte – hatte sich alles verändert.

Spock schien eine ganz eigene Stellung in seinem Leben einzunehmen.

Spock war sein Freund und doch war es mit Spock ganz anders, als zum Beispiel mit Pille.

Pille war, wenn man es genau nahm, für ihn eine Art Vaterersatz. Vielleicht auch eine Art großer Bruder. Pille war der ältere und vernünftigere von ihnen. Pille sorgte sich um sein Wohlbefinden und zwang ihn dazu, auf sich und seine Gesundheit zu achten. Mehr als alles andere wusste er aber, dass es nichts geben konnte, das seine Freundschaft zu Pille erschüttern konnte. Pille nahm ihn so wie er war mit all seinen Fehlern, schimpfte und knurrte zwar, war aber immer da, um seine Fehler auszubügeln und die Scherben hinter ihm aufzusammeln. Unerschütterlich und ohne dies im Geringsten in Frage zu stellen.

Spock dagegen – war ganz anders. Spock brachte ihn zum Nachdenken, zwang ihn dazu, sich selbst und seine Entscheidungen in Frage zu stellen, auch, für seine eigenen Entscheidungen gerade zu stehen. Spock forderte ihn heraus. Und er – entwickelte sich durch diese Herausforderung. Zu einem besseren Menschen. Und einem besseren Captain. Und mehr als alles andere waren ihm Spocks Respekt und Spocks Anerkennung wichtig. Er selbst bewunderte den, auch wenn er das Ausmaß dieser Bewunderung niemandem gegenüber je zugegeben hätte. Er bewunderte dessen Intelligenz und Weitsicht, dessen Logik und Loyalität. Und es war ihm wichtig, was Spock über ihn dachte. Weil er im Grunde nichts mehr wollte, als dass Spock ihn so wie er war respektierte. Und das unterschied Spock von allen anderen Menschen in seinem Leben.

War es da wirklich so verwunderlich, wenn für Spock ganz eigene Parameter galten?

Immerhin hatte er für sich selbst ja schon eine Weile herausgefunden, dass er Spock attraktiv fand. War es da nicht sogar – logisch – wenn er Spock nicht nur attraktiv sondern auch sexuell interessant fand? Und gab es da überhaupt einen Unterschied?

Und wo lag überhaupt das Problem? War es im Grunde nicht egal, ob er nun heterosexuell, bisexuell oder spocksexuell war? Er fand viele Menschen sexuell ansprechend. Zum Beispiel auch Uhura. Und trotzdem stellte er ihr nicht nach. Zumindest nicht mehr. Wenn er es denn je ernsthaft in Erwägung gezogen hatte. Was er zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt gar nicht mehr so sicher wusste.

Im Grunde war es doch ganz einfach. Er war ein Mann in den besten Jahren seines Lebens. Er hatte eine gesunde Libido. Er war in sexuellen Dingen ein offener Charakter. Und er war nicht blind. Und aus all diesen Gründen konnte er die kleine Episode während ihres Trainings genauso wie die Tatsache, dass er Spock in mehr als einer Hinsicht attraktiv fand einfach akzeptieren, als sein kleines Geheimnis in die hinterste Gedankenecke verbannen und nicht weiter darüber nachdenken. Genauso, wie er in aller Regel nicht darüber nachdachte, dass er zum Beispiel Uhura attraktiv fand.

Und mit diesem vollkommen einleuchtenden Gedanken verkroch er sich noch ein wenig tiefer unter seine Decke. Noch einmal versuchte er, seine Gedanken in ruhigeres Fahrwasser zu lenken und ein wenig zur Ruhe zu kommen. Und dieses Mal gelang es ihm. Nach wenigen Minuten war er endlich eingeschlafen.

* * *

Spock begann seine allabendliche Meditation mit der Frage, ob die Tatsache, dass seine Meditation erneut um Jim kreiste, ihn langsam bedenklich stimmen sollte. Nach kurzem Nachdenken gelang es ihm allerdings mit einiger Überzeugung, diese Frage zu verneinen. Jim war sein Captain und ein äußerst verwirrendes, wenn auch faszinierendes menschliches Wesen, das darüber hinaus den größten Teil seiner Zeit in Anspruch nahm. Da war es logisch, wenn Jim ebenfalls den Großteil seiner allabendlichen Meditation beherrschte.

Und auch an diesem Abend konnte er davon keine Ausnahme machen. Dafür beschäftigten ihn zu viele Gedanken, die ausschließlich um Jim kreisten.

Da war die Art und Weise, wie Jim es scheinbar mühelos geschafft hatte, seine guten Vorsätze, während ihres gemeinsamen Klingonisch-Unterrichts ein gewisses Maß an Professionalität und Distanz zu wahren, zu unterwandern. Es war zweifellos ebendieser Kombination aus Verwirrung und Faszination geschuldet, die ihn schließlich dazu veranlasst hatte, Jims Wunsch nachgegeben und diesen und auch Nyota während ihres gemeinsamen Klingonisch-Unterrichts beim Vornamen zu nennen. Denn je mehr er darüber nachdachte, desto klarer wurde ihm, dass es ihm tatsächlich immer schwerer fiel, eine negierende Haltung aufrecht zu erhalten, wenn Jim mit dem Wunsch nach Vertraulichkeit an ihn heran trat. Insbesondere, nachdem Jim ihm seine Freundschaft so vorbehaltlos angetragen hatte. Ihm war vollkommen klar, dass er diese Entwicklung, insbesondere diese untypische Nachgiebigkeit in seinem Verhalten, in Zukunft würde genau beobachten müssen, um zu verhindern, dass ebendiese Entwicklung seine Professionalität beeinflusste.

Darüber hinaus verwirrte ihn noch immer der Moment während ihres abendlichen Bat'leth-Trainings, als er Jims Überraschungsangriff gekontert hatte. Er konnte die Emotionen, die er in diesem Moment von Jim empfangen hatte, nicht deuten. Zugegenermaßen war er nicht sehr geübt darin, menschliche Emotionen richtig einzuschätzen oder richtig zu deuten. Und doch meinte er, bei Jim einen Moment des Verlangens gespürt zu haben, als er diesen mit seinem eigenen Gewicht am Boden gehalten hatte.

Eine Emotion, die ihm ungewöhnlich erschien.

Aus logischen Gesichtspunkten konnte er mit einiger Sicherheit ausschließen, dass dieses Verlangen sexueller Natur gewesen war. Denn auch, wenn er kein Experte auf dem Gebiet menschlicher Emotionen war, meinte er doch zu wissen, dass ein sexuelles Verlangen bei Menschen nur dann in Frage kam, wenn der Auslöser dieses Verlangens auf den Empfänger eine gewisse Attraktivität ausstrahlte. Hierzu gehörte aber unter anderem, dass der Auslöser des Verlangens das vom Empfänger bevorzugte Geschlecht besaß. Doch soweit er wusste, galt Jims Interesse ausschließlich dem weiblichen Geschlecht. Zumindest hätte er während ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit auf der Akademie nie gehört, dass Jim eine Affäre mit einem Vertreter des männlichen Geschlechtes gehabt hätte und Jims Affären hatten durchaus für Gesprächsstoff gesorgt. Wonach es Jim aber dann verlangt haben könnte, konnte er allerdings auch trotz intensiven Nachdenkens nicht einmal erahnen.

Ebenso wenig konnte er auch nach längerer Meditation erklären, warum der Gedanke, dass Jim ausschließlich dem weiblichen Geschlecht zugetan war, bei ihm selbst ein Gefühl der Unzufriedenheit auslöste. Er wusste nur, dass diese Reaktion seinerseits nur eine von vielen außergewöhnlichen Reaktionen war, die er in den letzten Tagen an sich selbst festgestellt hatte. Er wusste nicht zu sagen, warum es ihn in Jims Gegenwart immer wieder in seinem Inneren zu stechen und zu drücken schien. Als Vulkanier konnte er während der Meditation in seinen Körper hinein fühlen und wusste daher, dass er keinerlei Anzeichen einer ernsthaften Erkrankung zeigte, weshalb er bisher auch davon abgesehen hatte, Dr. McCoy um seine medizinische Meinung zu fragen. Auch zeigten sich die Symptome nur im Zusammenhang mit Jim, vorzugsweise in dessen unmittelbaren Nähe, was ebenfalls gegen ein krankheitsbedingtes körperliches Problem sprach. Trotzdem hatte er auch keine andere Erklärung für seine körperlichen Reaktionen. Bedauerlicherweise hatte er für den Moment aber auch keine zeitlichen Ressourcen, um diesbezüglich Nachforschungen anzustellen. Da er aber sicher war, dass seine körperlichen Reaktionen nicht bedrohlich waren, beschloss er, sich um die Lösung auch dieses Rätsels zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt zu bemühen. Vorzugsweise dann, wenn Jim und er nicht auf einem möglicherweise feindlichen Planten fernab des Gebietes der Föderation in unmittelbarer Gefahr schwebten.

Und mit diesem Entschluss öffnete er, erneut nicht vollkommen zufrieden mit dem Ausgang seiner Meditation, die Augen, erhob sich von seiner Meditationsmatte, löschte die Kerzen und begab sich ins Bett.


	15. Friend - Teil XIV

Vielen Dank an MsPsychoFairy und ethereal girl für eure Reviews!

**Friend – Teil XIV**

„Spock!"

Er hörte Nyotas Stimme hinter sich und drehte sich augenblicklich um, die Hände auf dem Rücken verschränkt, gerade aufgerichtet, den Kopf leicht nach rechts geneigt. Und wartete, bis Nyota mit eiligen Schritten zu ihm aufholte. Er selbst war gerade auf dem Weg zur Brücke und vermutete, dass Nyota sich auf demselben Weg befand – eine logische Annahme, wenn man zugrunde legte, dass sie beide gemeinsam für die Alphaschicht eingeteilt waren.

Wie immer war Nyota ein ästhetischer Anblick, den er durchaus ansprechend fand.

„Nyota."

Nyota hatte ihn kaum erreicht, als er sich bereits wieder umdrehte und seinen Weg zur Brücke fortsetzte. Mit langen Schritten ging Nyota neben ihm. Einen Moment lang schwiegen sie beide. Doch dann wandte Nyota ihm im Gehen halb den Kopf zu.

„Pavel meinte, dass wir Kronos voraussichtlich in zwei Tagen erreichen werden."

Er wandte Nyota seinerseits den Kopf zu und neigte diesen leicht nach rechts.

„Ich teile die Einschätzung Mr. Chekovs."

Wieder schwiegen sie einige Schritte lang. Dann brach Nyota erneut das Schweigen.

„Manchmal frage ich mich, wo wir alle in einer Woche sein werden. Ob wir bereits auf dem Weg zurück zur Erde sind, gesund und munter. Oder ob unsere toten Körper im Weltall treiben werden."

Leicht hob er seine Augenbraue.

„Es ist logisch und auch wünschenswert, sich mit den denkbaren Ausgängen unserer Mission auf Kronos auseinander zu setzen. Dennoch sollte die Angst hierbei nicht die Oberhand über das Denken gewinnen."

Er sah Nyotas Blick noch immer auf sich gerichtet.

„Ich habe weniger Angst um mich selbst, Spock. Ich habe vor allem Angst um dich. Du wirst dort unten sein und damit in erster Linie in Gefahr."

Seine Augenbraue wanderte noch ein wenig höher.

„Es ist ebenfalls nicht logisch, sich über Dinge zu sorgen, die man nicht beeinflussen kann, Nyota. Der Captain und ich haben in den letzten Tagen alle erforderlichen und möglichen Vorbereitungen getroffen. Und weder der Captain noch ich verspüren den Wunsch, auf Kronos zu sterben. Sollte es trotzdem geschehen, lagen die Gründe hierfür außerhalb des für uns beeinflussbaren Bereiches."

Unerwartet spürte er Nyotas Hand auf seinem Arm und versteifte sich ein wenig.

„Das weiß ich, Spock."

Zu seiner Erleichterung entfernte Nyota ihre Hand wieder von seinem Arm.

„Darf ich die nächsten beiden Nächte zu dir kommen?"

Nyotas Frage traf ihn ebenso unvorbereitet, wie der vorangegangene körperliche Kontakt und war ihm ebenso unwillkommen. Er konnte sich äußerst detailgetreu an die letzte Nacht erinnern, die er an Nyotas Seite verbracht hatte. Und er wusste, dass die nächsten Nächte, würde er sie an Nyotas Seite verbringen, demselben Muster unterliegen würden. Das Meditieren würde ihm schwer fallen. Und er würde keinen Schlaf finden. Die Folge wäre, dass er, wenn er mit Jim auf die Oberfläche Kronos' beamen würde, nicht im Vollbesitz seiner körperlichen und geistigen Fähigkeiten sein würde. Eine Tatsache, die fatale Folgen nicht nur für ihn, sondern auch für Jim haben könnte. Und das war ein Risiko, das er weder eingehen konnte noch wollte, so dass es auf Nyotas Frage nur eine einzige logische Antwort gab.

„Ich bevorzuge es, die nächsten beiden Nächte alleine zu verbringen."

Zu seiner Überraschung blieb Nyota stehen und irritiert sah er sich nach ihr um. Den Blick in Nyotas Augen konnte er nicht ganz deuten, vermutete aber, dass es sich um keine positive Reaktion auf seine Worte handelte. Und tatsächlich klang Nyotas Stimme ein wenig schrill in seinen Ohren, als diese zu einer Erwiderung ansetzte.

„Du bevorzugst es, alleine zu sein? Du beamst in nur zwei Tage auf die Oberfläche eines feindlichen Planeten und bevorzugst es, diese zwei Tage ohne meine Gesellschaft zu verbringen?"

„Gerade, weil ich zusammen mit dem Captain in zwei Tage auf die Oberfläche eines feindlichen Planeten beamen werde, bevorzuge ich es, die nächsten beiden Nächte zu meditieren und mich zu fokussieren."

„Und das kannst du nicht, wenn ich in deiner Nähe bin?"

Spock wünschte sich, Nyota würde ein wenig leiser und wieder ein wenig tiefer reden.

„Es fällt mir in der Tat äußerst schwer."

„Aber in der Gesellschaft des Captains ist es kein Problem?"

Dies irritierte ihn noch einmal zusätzlich.

„Ich verstehe nicht."

„In denn vergangenen Tagen hast du mit dem Captain beinahe jede freie Minute, einen guten Teil der Abende und teilweise auch der Nächte verbracht, ohne dass es dich in deiner Konzentration und Fokussiertheit wesentlich gestört zu haben scheint."

Er sah keine Logik in Nyotas Aussage.

„Der Captain und ich haben die Mission vorbereitet. Dies hat ein erhebliches Maß an Zeit und Sorgfalt erfordert, war aber unumgänglich, um die Wahrscheinlichkeit für ein mögliches Gelingen der Mission zu steigern."

Seine Worte schienen zu Nyota durchgedrungen zu sein, denn plötzlich veränderte sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck, wurde wieder weicher und nachgiebiger. Außerdem beeilte sie sich, wieder zu ihm aufzuschließen.

„Entschuldige, Spock. Du hast ja recht. Ich habe ein wenig überreagiert. Ich mache mir einfach nur Sorgen um dich. Aber natürlich stehen das Gelingen der Mission und eure sichere Rückkehr im Vordergrund. Aber versprich mir, dass wir wieder mehr Zeit miteinander verbringen, wenn du heil und gesund zurückgekehrt bist und wir uns auf dem Rückweg zur Erde befinden."

Er registrierte, dass ihm auch dieser Gedanke nicht angenehm war, glaubte aber aus Nyotas jüngster Reaktion verstanden zu haben, dass diese ein neuerliches Nein seinerseits nicht akzeptieren würde. Und so neigte er schließlich den Kopf leicht in Zustimmung.

„Das wäre akzeptabel."

Und da war es wieder – Nyotas strahlendes Lächeln.

Wieder spürte er Nyotas Hand, die seinen Unterarm leicht drückte. Doch zu seiner erneuten Erleichterung ließ Nyota seinen Arm sogleich wieder los, da sie in diesem Moment die Brücke erreichten.

* * *

„Ich muss zugeben, dass sich deine Werte in den letzten Tagen deutlich verbessert haben. Deine Konstitution ist so gut wie vielleicht noch nie."

Er hörte es Pille an, dass dieser seine medizinischen Erkenntnisse nur ungern preisgab. Er sah es an der Art und Weise, wie Pille noch immer über seinem Tricorder lauerte, mit dem er einen Scan nach dem anderen an ihm durchführte, sah es an dem leicht zusammen gepressten Mund und hörte es an Pilles brummigen Tonfall.

Er selbst allerdings konnte nicht anders, als bei Pilles Worten breit zu grinsen.

„Siehst du, Spock hatte doch recht. Das intensive Training hat mir nicht geschadet, sondern zeigt sogar endlich Erfolg."

Er dachte kurz zurück an ihr letztes Training vor nicht einmal einer halben Stunde und dem guten Gefühl, das er dabei gehabt hatte, weil er geglaubt hatte, zum vielleicht ersten Mal Spock zumindest ein wenig herausgefordert zu haben. Spock hatte ihm in seiner nüchternen, sachlichen Art am Ende ihrer Übungsstunde ebenfalls seine Fortschritte attestiert und er war sich sicher, dass er nach Spocks Worten gestrahlt habe musste wie ein Weihnachtsbaum.

„Ich gebe es nicht gerne zu, aber der Kobold weiß offensichtlich, was er da tut. Deine physiologische Entwicklung ist enorm und dabei hat deine Gesundheit offensichtlich tatsächlich nicht gelitten."

Er wusste, dass Pilles Laune mit jedem neuen Satz weiter in den Keller ging. Dafür hob sich seine aber im selben Maße.

„Natürlich weiß Spock, was er tut. Spock weiß immer, was er tut. Deshalb ist er ja auch der beste Erste Offizier der ganzen gottverdammten Sternenflotte."

Er hörte Pille etwas Unverständliches murmeln, war sich aber sicher, dass es ein Fluch oder eine Beleidigung gewesen sein musste. Was seiner Laune keinen Abbruch tat.

„Ich werde nie verstehen, was du gegen Spock hast."

Er sah, wie Pille genervt die Augen rollte.

„Merkst du eigentlich noch, dass du keinen Satz mehr sagen kannst, in dem nicht Spocks Name vorkommt? Manchmal könnte man meinen, du hast eine regelrechte Obsession für das Spitzohr entwickelt. Dabei warst du es, der mich nach der Anhörung in der Akademie gefragt hat, wer dieser spitzohrige Mistkerl war."

Sein Lächeln wurde nur noch breiter.

„Die Dinge ändern sich, Pille. Damals wusste ich ja noch nicht, was tatsächlich hinter Spocks vulkanischer Fassade steckt."

„Und jetzt weißt du es?"

Er beugte sich verschwörerisch zu Pille vor.

„Sagen wir es so – ich lerne jeden Tag dazu. Und irgendwann – werde ich Spock verstehen."

Wieder hörte er Pille etwas murmeln, das verdächtig nach „hoffentlich ist dieser Tag noch in weiter Ferne" klang. Doch noch bevor er etwas hätte erwidern können, meldete sich sein Kommunikator, den er sofort aktivierte.

„Kirk hier."

„Captain."

Er erkannte die Stimme sofort.

„Was gibt es, Pavel?"

Die Stimme des jungen Russen klang angespannt, als er erwiderte:

„In wenigen Minuten überqueren wir die Grenze zum klingonischen Raum. Sie wollten informiert werden, wenn es soweit ist."

Sofort sprang er von seinem Biobett auf.

„Ich komme sofort, Ensign."

Er wollte die Kommunikation bereits unterbrechen, als Pavel weiter sprach.

„Da ist noch etwas, Captain. Es sieht so aus, als würden wir hinter der Grenze zum klingonischen Reich von mindestens drei ungetarnten Birds of Prey erwartet. Unsere Langstreckensensoren haben entsprechende Signale aufgefangen."

Kurz runzelte er die Stirn, dann antwortete er:

„Richten Sie Sulu aus, dass er kurz vor dem Überqueren der Grenze auf Impulsgeschwindigkeit gehen soll. Bevor wir die Grenze überqueren, möchte ich erst herausfinden, was es mit diesem Begrüßungskomitee auf sich hat."

„Aye, Captain."

„Ich bin auf dem Weg zur Brücke. Kirk Ende."

Und mit einem „Bis später, Pille" hatte er bereits im nächsten Augenblick die Krankenstation verlassen.

* * *

Das Bild, das sich ihm bot, als er die Brücke nur wenig später betrat, war zumindest eindrucksvoll. Die Enterprise sah sich frontal drei Birds of Prey gegenüber, die den großen Hauptschirm in seiner Gänze auszufüllen schienen und eine latente Bedrohung und Gefährlichkeit ausstrahlten, die nicht zu übersehen war. Und doch wäre er nicht James Tiberius Kirk, wenn er sich davon beeindruckt gezeigt hätte.

„Statusbericht, Ensign."

Der junge Russe hatte sich zu ihm umgewandt.

„Wir sind auf Impulsgeschwindigkeit, Sir. Und wie unsere Langstreckensensoren bereits angezeigt hatten, erwarten uns unmittelbar hinter der Grenze drei klingonische Schiffe."

„Gelber Alarm, Ensign."

„Aye, Captain."

Augenblicklich war die Brücke in ein gelbliches Licht getaucht.

„Wir werden gerufen, Captain."

Nyotas Stimme drang von der Kommunikationskonsole zu ihm durch. Unwillkürlich und ohne dass er es hätte verhindern können, suchten seine Augen nach Spock. Und fanden schließlich dessen ruhigen Blick aus dunklen Augen. Und augenblicklich fühlte er sich sicherer.

„Auf den Schirm, Lieutenant."

Er war inzwischen an seinem Kapitänssessel angekommen und hatte sich betont lässig in diesen fallen lassen, die Augen unverwandt auf den Schirm gerichtet, auf dem nur Momente später das Gesicht eines grimmig aussehenden Klingonen erschien. Die prominente Stirn war ebenso charakteristisch wie das lange, etwas unordentlich wirkende schwarze Haar und die gefährlich blitzenden Zähne. Insgesamt wirkte der Klingone äußerst kriegerisch und selbstsicher.

„Ich bin James T. Kirk, Captain des Sternenflottenraumschiffs _USS Enterprise_. Mit wem habe ich das Vergnügen?"

Er hatte darauf geachtet seiner Stimme einen möglichst selbstsicheren Klang zu geben und war mitdem Ergebnis durchaus zufrieden.

„Ich bin Saaron, Sohn des Klaark. Wir werden Sie durch das klingonische Reich bis nach Kronos begleiten, wo Ihnen und Ihrem Ersten Offizier das Privileg zuteil werden wird, von Kanzler Gorkon empfangen zu werden."

Er spürte mehr, als dass er sah, dass sich Spock neben seinen Stuhl gestellt hatte. Ein kurzer Blick hinauf zu der stoischen Gestalt seines Ersten Offiziers und ein kurzes Nicken von diesem genügten ihm um zu wissen, dass Spock dasselbe dachte wie er. Nämlich dass es ein logischer Schachzug der Klingonen war, sie nicht einfach ohne Begleitung durch ihr Reich fliegen zu lassen.

Und so nickte er.

„Wir werden Ihnen bis nach Kronos folgen."

Saaron bleckte die Zähne wobei er sich nicht sicher war, ob es sich hierbei um eine drohende Geste oder um ein Lächeln handelte.

„Sie werden sich unserer Geschwindigkeit anpassen und nicht aus der Formation ausscheren, bis wir Kronos erreicht haben. Saaron Ende."

Und noch bevor er die Möglichkeit gehabt hätte etwas zu erwidern, wurde die Kommunikation unterbrochen und er sah statt Saarons Gesicht wieder die drei feindlichen Kriegsschiffe.

Er wandte sich Spock zu, der noch immer neben seinem Stuhl stand.

„Das lief doch gar nicht mal so schlecht."

„Eine logische Reaktion der Klingonen auf unsere Anwesenheit."

Er nickte und wandte sich Sulu und Chekov wieder zu.

„Mr. Sulu, Mr. Chekov, passen Sie sich in Route und Geschwindigkeit unseren Begleitern an. Der gelbe Alarm bleibt trotzdem beibehalten, solange wir uns in klingonischem Territorium befinden. Auch, wenn Saaron keinen eindeutig aggressiven Eindruck gemacht hat, muss jeder einzelne von Ihnen mit absoluter Aufmerksamkeit bei der Sache sein. Wir wissen nicht genau, was die Klingonen mit uns vor haben, also müssen wir besonders vorsichtig sein."

Ein vielstimmiges „Aye, Captain" zeigte ihm, dass seine Worte angekommen waren.

Dann wandte sich auch Spock wieder ab und ging zurück zu seiner Station.

Und er selbst beschloss, den Rest der Alphaschicht in seinem Sessel zu verbringen und sehr aufmerksam das Verhalten der drei klingonischen Schiffe sowie deren Kurs im Auge zu behalten.

* * *

Wie jeden Abend in der letzten Woche um Punkt 2000 betätigte Spock den Buzzer an Jims Tür.

Und wie jeden Abend öffnete sich nur wenige Augenblicke später die Tür, so dass er ungehindert Jim Quartier betreten konnte.

„Spock."

„Jim."

Jim hatte ihn offensichtlich erwartet, denn mit einem Blick sah er, dass das Schachspiel in der kleinen Sitzecke bereits aufgebaut war und an seinem Platz eine dampfende Tasse seines bevorzugten Tees stand. Ohne Umschweife ging er hinüber zu der kleinen Sitzgruppe und setzte sich auf seinen gewohnten Stuhl zu der Tasse Tee. Er musste zugeben, dass Jims Fürsorge ihn unerwartet traf, er diese Geste aber durchaus zu schätzen wusste.

Nur Augenblicke später stellte Jim einen frisch replizierten Teller Salat vor ihn hin. Und er musste zugeben, dass Jim inzwischen durchaus wusste, welche Speisen er bevorzugte.

Er wartete mit dem Essen, bis Jim sich ihm mit seinem eigenen Teller gegenüber setzte.

Und wie immer drehten sich ihre Gespräche beim Essen ausschließlich um Belange des Schiffes oder – wie in der letzten Woche weitaus häufiger – um ihre bevorstehende Mission.

„Welchen Eindruck hatten Sie von Saaron, Spock?"

Er kaute sorgfältig sein Salatblatt und schluckte die Reste hinunter bevor er auf Jims Frage antwortete.

„Saaron war im Grunde äußerst höflich – zumindest wenn man klingonische Maßstäbe anlegt. Ich konnte keine übermäßig aggressiven Tendenzen in seinem Auftreten erkennen. Seine Worte waren vergleichsweise sachlich und zielorientiert. Und das offensichtliche Bedürfnis der Klingonen, die _Enterprise_ nicht unbeaufsichtigt ihr Reich durchqueren zu lassen, ist sogar im höchsten Maße logisch."

Jim sah ihn an, die Gabel in der Hand und nickte schließlich nachdenklich.

„Ich hatte denselben Eindruck. Vielleicht ist es ein Indiz dafür, dass die Klingonen tatsächlich nur rein freundschaftlich mit uns plaudern wollen."

„Das ist möglich, Jim. Allerdings erscheint es ebenso möglich, dass diese zur Schau getragene Friedlichkeit nur Teil eines ausgearbeiteten Planes ist. Sie haben richtig gehandelt, als Sie den gelben Alarm beibehalten haben. Wir dürfen in unserer Aufmerksamkeit nicht nachlassen."

Für einen Moment schien Jims Gesicht bei seinen Worten regelrecht aufzuleuchten. Doch nur einen Augenblick später wurde Jims Gesicht wieder ernst.

„Chekov hat seine Berechnung anhand des neuen Kurses und der neuen Geschwindigkeit aktualisiert. Er rechnet mit unserer Ankunft auf Kronos innerhalb der nächsten 36 Stunden."

Er nickte.

„Ich habe die Berechnungen des Ensign überprüft und sie sind korrekt."

Nachdenklich stocherte Jim mit seiner Gabel auf seinem Teller herum, ohne etwas dabei zu essen.

„Wissen Sie, Spock, Gefahr und Risiko waren für mich nie abschreckend. Ganz im Gegenteil. Ich habe sie immer gesucht. Ich liebe den Adrenalinkick und das Gefühl am Abgrund zu stehen. Und im Grunde hat sich daran nichts verändert. Nur ist es inzwischen so, dass ich nicht mehr nur alleine für mich verantwortlich bin. Ich habe die Verantwortung für ein ganzes Schiff und all seine Bewohner. Und der Gedanke, dass das Leben jedes Einzelnen von mir und meinen Entscheidungen abhängt – ist etwas, womit ich noch lernen muss klar zu kommen."

Schließlich hob Jim den Kopf und sah ihn an.

„Verstehen Sie? Ginge es nur um mich, dann wäre dieser Besuch auf Kronos wahrscheinlich ein einziger Spaß. Aber es geht nicht mehr nur um mich. Es geht um über 400 Leben und so langsam wird mir diese Verantwortung erst so richtig bewusst."

Jim schwieg und einen Moment lang war es sehr still in Jims Quartier.

Er musste zugeben, dass Jims Worte und die Art und Weise wie er an seine Mannschaft dachte und versuchte, die komplette Verantwortung für alle zu übernehmen, seinen Respekt für Jim noch einmal steigerte. Es passte zu der Entwicklung, die er an Jim in den letzten Wochen und Monaten wahrgenommen hatte und die den Captain aus ihm machten, dem er – und darüber war er sich völlig im Klaren – überall hin folgen würde. Es stärkte auch sein ohnehin schon schier unerschütterliches Vertrauen in Jim, dessen Charakter und dessen Führungsstärke. Und doch wusste er, dass Jim sich in seinem neu entdeckten Verantwortungsbewusstsein nicht zu sehr selbst verlieren durfte. Deshalb antwortete er schließlich:

„Es spricht für Sie, dass Sie sich Gedanken um das Wohl Ihrer Crew machen, Jim. Und es ist wünschenswert, dass sie dieses Wohl im Auge behalten und dem gemäß handeln. Und trotzdem halte ich es für meine Pflicht Sie daran zu erinnern, dass Sie Captain dieses Schiffs geworden sind, weil Sie ihrem Naturell entsprechend Entscheidungen getroffen haben, die sie für richtig und sinnvoll gehalten haben. Sie haben auf Ihren Verstand aber ebenso auch auf Ihre Intuition gehört und auch, wenn es mir schwer fällt, dies logisch zu erfassen, ist dies eine Kombination, die offensichtlich erfolgreich ist. Mithilfe dieser Kombination haben Sie sich das Vertrauen der gesamten Crew erworben. Und ebenso, wie die Crew Ihnen vertraut, sollten Sie Ihrer Crew vertrauen. Jeder auf diesem Schiff ist bereit und vor allem fähig, Sie zu unterstützen. Sie tragen diese Last nicht alleine, Jim."

Er sah Jims stahlblaue Augen unverwandt auf sich gerichtet und erwiderte dessen intensiven Blick, auch aus dem Bedürfnis heraus, die Ernsthaftigkeit seiner Worte noch einmal zu verdeutlichen. Einige lange, stille Momente sahen sie sich einfach nur an, maßen sich mit Blicken, bis Jim – schließlich anfing zu lächeln.

„Sie müssen aufpassen, Spock."

Diese Worte irritierten ihn. Leicht zog er seine rechte Augenbraue in einer fragenden Geste nach oben. Und Jim schien dies offensichtlich verstanden zu haben, denn sein Lächeln vertiefte sich.

„Naja – wenn Sie öfter solche Dinge zu mir sagen, werde ich noch eingebildet."

Er war sich des neckenden Untertons in Jims Stimme durchaus bewusst und zog die Augenbraue noch ein wenig höher.

„Ich finde die Verwendung des Futurs in diesem Zusammenhang äußerst gewagt, Jim."

Einen Moment lang blieb es nach seinen Worten still.

Doch dann – hörte er es wieder. Jims herzliches, lautes, von allen Zwängen befreites Lachen. Und auch, wenn es im höchsten Maße unlogisch war und er Jim gegenüber weiterhin immer wieder leugnete, so etwas wie Humor zu besitzen, musste er sich selbst gegenüber doch insgeheim eingestehen, dass es eine gewisse Faszination für ihn entwickelt hatte, durch bedacht gewählte Spitzen Jim dieses Lachen zu entlocken.

Es vergingen 16,93 Sekunden, bis Jim sich wieder soweit beruhigt hatte, dass er ihm antworten konnte.

„Wirklich, Spock, wie alle Welt und allen voran Sie selbst immer noch behaupten können, dass Sie keinen Humor hätten, werde ich nie verstehen."

Gespielt tadelnd zog er seine Augenbraue noch ein wenig höher, so dass er sicher war, dass sie inzwischen im Haaransatz verschwand.

„Wie ich bereits einige Male zuvor betonte, Jim, haben Vulkanier keinen Humor."

Noch immer leise vor sich hin glucksend schüttelte Jim den Kopf.

„Vulkanier vielleicht nicht. Sie aber schon, Spock. Und was noch viel wichtiger ist – Sie haben es mal wieder geschafft, nicht nur die richtigen Worte zu finden, sondern mich dazu auch noch aufzumuntern."

Und ohne den Blick von ihm abzuwenden, fügte Jim, etwas leiser und auch etwas ernsthafter, hinzu:

„Danke."

Wieder hob er ein wenig die Augenbraue.

„Es ist…"

„…unlogisch Ihnen zu danken, ich weiß, Spock."

Einen Moment lang lächelte Jim wieder, dann wurde er aber erneut ernst.

„Aber ich möchte Ihnen trotzdem danken. Weil Ihre Worte für mich nicht selbstverständlich sind. Wenn man bedenkt, welch holprigen Start wir zusammen hatten und wie Ihre Meinung über mich am Anfang ausgesehen haben muss, hätte ich nie für möglich gehalten, solche Worte von Ihnen zu hören."

„Meinungen können sich ändern, Jim."

Und wieder lächelte Jim ihn an.

„Ja. Und ich bin froh darüber."

Mit diesen Worten stand Jim schließlich auf, nahm die beiden Teller an sich und räumte diese zurück in den Replikator. Dann setzte er sich wieder, zog das vorbereitete Schachspiel in Reichweite und sah ihn auffordernd an.

„Sie haben heute weiß, Spock. Ihr Zug."

Eine Weile spielten sie wie so oft schweigend und wie immer empfand er auch dieses Schweigen als höchst angenehm. Er hatte inzwischen herausgefunden, dass viele Menschen es als bedrückend zu empfinden schienen, in Gesellschaft anderer Menschen zu schweigen und deshalb oft versuchten, mit in seinen Augen sinnlosem Geplapper diese Stille zu umgehen. Jim schien auch in diesem Punkt anders zu sein als die meisten Menschen, denn Jim unterbrach die Stille, die sich beim Spielen immer wieder zwischen ihnen ausbreitete, nur dann, wenn er wirklich der Ansicht war, ihm etwas mitteilen zu wollen oder zu müssen, das ihm gerade durch den Kopf ging.

Und so richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit augenblicklich wieder auf Jim, als dieser irgendwann im Laufe des Spieles wieder seinen Kopf hob und meinte:

„Wenn wir diese Mission überstanden haben, werde ich mich beim Sternenflottenkommando dafür einsetzen, dass die Crew ein paar Tage Landgang auf der Erde bekommt."

Einen Moment dachte er über Jims Worte nach, dann erwiderte er:

„Eine kluge und logische Entscheidung. Die Mannschaft würde ein wenig Freizeit sicherlich begrüßen. Es würde sie für ihren Einsatz bei dieser Mission belohnen und dadurch auch die Moral heben."

Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte Jims Lippen, als er seinen Blick festhielt.

„In erster Linie haben sie es dann einfach verdient, Spock."

Wieder dachte er kurz nach, legte schließlich den Kopf leicht nach rechts.

„Eine ebenfalls akzeptable Sicht der Dinge."

Jims leises Lachen, das seinen Worten folgte, hatte erneut diesen faszinierenden Effekt auf ihn. Schnell senkte er seinen Blick wieder auf das Schachbrett, zwang sich dazu, sich wieder auf das Spiel zu konzentrieren, die verschiedenen Züge zu kalkulieren und sich schließlich für einen zu entscheiden.

Und so schwiegen sie wieder, bis sie das Spiel beendet hatten und er das Quartier seines Captains schließlich verließ, um in sein eigenes Quartier zurückzukehren.

* * *

Nachdem Spock gegangen war, stand er ein wenig unschlüssig in der Mitte seines Quartiers und schaute sich um. Er wusste, dass er eigentlich entweder noch ein wenig an seinen Berichten arbeiten sollte oder alternativ ein wenig schlafen.

Aber er konnte sich weder zu dem einen noch zu dem anderen durchringen.

Er fühlte sich aufgewühlt, auch wenn er sich sicher war, dass er dies vor Spock recht gut verborgen gehalten hatte. Und doch gingen ihm dessen Worte einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf.

Er hätte es Spock gegenüber niemals zugegeben und es fiel ihm sogar ein wenig schwer es sich selbst gegenüber zuzugeben, aber Spocks Worte bedeuteten ihm eine Menge. Eben weil Spocks Meinung zählte. Schon immer gezählt hatte. Und Spocks Meinung über ihn zählte in einem Maße, die ihn selbst ein wenig überraschte. James-es-ist-mir-herzlich-egal-was-andere-über-mic h-denken-vielen-Dank-auch-Kirk fand sich plötzlich in einer Situation wieder, in der er sich nicht nur gewünscht sondern tatsächlich auch beinahe verzweifelt gehofft hatte, dass ein anderer – Spock – eine gute Meinung von ihm als Person und seinen Fähigkeiten als Captain hatte.

Etwas irritiert schüttelte er den Kopf.

Wann hatte Spock es nur geschafft sich so sehr in seinen Kopf und in sein Leben zu schleichen, dass er tatsächlich das Gefühl hatte, ohne Spock, dessen Freundschaft und dessen Zustimmung keinen einzigen Tag mehr überstehen zu können? Ob es wohl gesund war, sich so sehr auf eine andere Person zu verlassen und sich selbst so sehr in dessen Hand zu begeben? Vor wenigen Wochen noch hätte er diese Frage mit einem klaren Nein beantwortet. Seit er aber Spock kannte, war er sich da nicht mehr so sicher. Und irgendwo in den verstaubtesten Winkeln seines Gehirns formte sich langsam aber sicher bei ihm die Idee, dass es okay war – solange es Spock war, in dessen Hand er sich begab.

Sein Blick wanderte zu dem Schachspiel hinüber, das Spock, wie jeden Abend nach ihrer Schachpartie wieder ordentlich ist sein Regal geräumt hatte, sein Blick wanderte hinüber zu dem inzwischen leeren Tisch in der Ecke und er erinnerte sich daran, wie Spock auch ihre beiden Tassen wieder sorgfältig zurück in den Replikator gestellt hatte.

Und unwillkürlich musste er lächeln.

Denn so sorgfältig wie Spock mit allem umging, wofür er Verantwortung übernahm, so sorgfältig würde er auch mit ihm und ihrer beginnenden und wachsenden Freundschaft umgehen.

Da war er sich sicher.

Mit dem Ergebnis seiner Grübeleien zufrieden aber noch immer nicht bereit für das Bett beschloss er, noch einmal einen Rundgang durch das Schiff zu machen und bei der Gamma-Schicht vorbei zu schauen, ob alles in Ordnung war.

Und nur Augenblicke später verließ er sein Quartier.


	16. Friend - Teil XV

**Friend – Teil XV**

„Wir werden gerufen, Captain."

Er sah Uhura nicht an sondern hielt seine Augen auf den großen Schirm gerichtet, als er erwiderte:

„Auf den Schirm."

Nur Augenblicke später blickte er in das Gesicht eines großen, kräftigen Klingonen mit strengen Gesichtszügen, einer selbst für klingonische Verhältnisse besonders wulstigen Stirn, eng beieinanderliegenden schwarzen Augen, aus denen sowohl Intelligenz als auch Skrupellosigkeit sprachen – eine gefährliche Mischung, wie er sich gleich gedanklich notierte – und einem großen Mund, der zu einer Grimasse verzogen war, die offensichtlich ein Lächeln darstellen sollte, die diesen Eindruck aber durch die Reihe angespitzter weißer Zähne, die ebenfalls sichtbar wurden, wieder zerstörte.

Er bemühte sich um völlige Ruhe.

„Hier spricht James T. Kirk, Captain des Föderationsraumschiffs _Enterprise_."

„Ich bin Gorkon, Kanzler des großen klingonischen Reichs. Willkommen auf Kronos, Captain. Es war mutig von Ihnen, meiner Einladung zu folgen. Das gefällt mir."

Er bemühte sich, weiterhin völlig ruhig zu bleiben und widerstand dem Bedürfnis seinen Blick einen Moment lang hinüber zur Wissenschaftsstation gleiten zu lassen.

„Wir sind Ihrer Einladung gefolgt, Gorkon. Und ich hoffe, dass dieses Treffen dazu beitragen wird, die bestehenden Missverständnisse zwischen dem klingonischen Reich und der Föderation aufzulösen."

Er sah Gorkon lachen. Kein wirklich angenehmes Lachen.

„Oh, ich bin sicher, dass nach diesem Treffen mit Ihnen und Ihrem Commander alle _Missverständnisse_ beseitigt sein werden."

Plötzlich nahm er aus den Augenwinkeln Spock wahr, der sich – aufrecht und die Arme auf dem Rücken verschränkt – neben seinen Sessel gestellt hatte. Und wieder einmal war er dankbar für die stumme Rückendeckung, die Spock ihm auf diese Art und Weise bot.

„Und das ist also Commander Spock, nehme ich an. Der Mann, der es geschafft hat, einen klingonischen Bird of Prey trotz seiner Tarnvorrichtung aufzuspüren."

Er konnte geradezu spüren, wie sich Spock neben ihm noch ein wenig gerader aufrichtete.

„Ihre Annahme ist korrekt, Kanzler."

Spocks Stimme war ruhig und emotionslos wie immer und ein wenig dieser Ruhe übertrug sich auf ihn selbst. Gorkon selbst schien sich davon nicht beeindrucken zu lassen.

„Nun, wir werden noch genug Zeit haben uns kennen zu lernen. Ich erwarte Sie und Ihren Commander in 30 Minuten, Captain Kirk. Die Koordinaten werden Ihnen durchgegeben. Und denken Sie daran – Sie und Ihr Commander kommen alleine und unbewaffnet. Jeder Verstoß gegen diese Bedingungen wird als kriegerischer Akt verstanden werden. Ich denke, ich habe mich klar ausgedrückt."

Er hatte sich inzwischen von seinem Sessel erhoben, den Blick noch immer auf den großen Schirm und Gorkons Gesicht gerichtet.

„Wir werden da sein. Pünktlich, allein und unbewaffnet. Kirk Ende."

Fast im selben Moment verschwand Gorkons Gesicht und stattdessen zeigte sich ihnen der Blick auf Kronos. Keine Sekunde später betätigte er seinen Kommunikator.

„Scott hier."

„Scotty, ich erwarte Sie umgehend im Transporterraum."

Und noch bevor Scotty etwas hätte erwidern können, unterbrach er die Kommunikation und wandte sich stattdessen seinem Steuermann zu.

„Mr. Sulu, sie haben die Brücke und bis zu Mr. Spocks und meiner Rückkehr das Kommando. Mr. Spock, Sie kommen mit mir."

Ohne auf eine Bestätigung zu warten setzte er sich in Bewegung und steuerte den Turbolift an, wohl wissend, dass Spock ihm folgen würde. Vor Spock betrat er den Turbolift und drehte sich schließlich um, warf noch einen letzten Blick auf die Brücke – seine Brücke – sah, dass seine Crew ihm und Spock mit besorgten Gesichtern hinterher sahen, die aber schnell wieder hinter einer Maske aus Professionalität verschwanden. Und dann – hatte Spock den Turbolift ebenfalls betreten und die Türen schlossen sich.

„Transporterraum."

Er spürte, wie sich der Lift beinahe unmerklich in Bewegung setzte.

„Captain."

Das erste Mal, seit sie an diesem Morgen die Brücke betreten hatten, sah er Spock voll ins Gesicht.

„Ja, Commander?"

„Sie scheinen verärgert zu sein. Darf ich fragen, ob diese Annahme korrekt ist?"

Noch immer sah er Spock an, spürte aber selbst, wie er bei Spocks Frage ein wenig ruhiger wurde. Bis er sich schließlich gegen die Wand des Liftes lehnte und leicht nickte.

„Sie kennen mich gut, Spock."

„Ich kam in den vergangenen 2,83 Monaten nicht umhin, gewisse sich wiederholende Verhaltensweisen an Ihnen kennen und deuten zu lernen."

Sein Lächeln vertiefte sich, doch dann wurde er wieder ernst.

„Im Grunde ist es nichts, Spock. Ich denke, ich kann Gorkon einfach nur nicht leiden."

Er sah, wie Spock eine Augenbraue hob.

„Sympathien sind in diesem Kontext ohne Relevanz, Captain."

Der Turbolift stoppte und Spock und er betraten den Gang, der sie zum Transporterraum führen würde.

„Ich weiß, Spock. Und im Grunde geht es hier nicht oder nicht nur um Sympathie. Ich denke, ich habe einfach ein schlechtes Bauchgefühl bei dem Kerl. Er hat eine Art an sich, die ich schwer einschätzen kann. Ich vertraue ihm nicht."

Er warf Spock im Gehen einen Seitenblick zu und fügte hinzu:

„Und ich weiß, dass mein Bauchgefühl keine empirisch messbare Größe und deshalb unlogisch ist. Aber ich bleibe trotzdem dabei – ich mag diesen Kerl nicht."

Einen Moment liefen sie schweigend weiter. Dann aber war es Spock, der dieses Schweigen durchbrach.

„Ihr Bauchgefühl mag keine empirisch messbare Größe und auch nicht logisch zu erklären sein. Dennoch wäre es töricht und leichtsinnig, Ihr Bauchgefühl, das sich schon einige Mal als hilfreich erwiesen hat, völlig außer Acht zu lassen."

Überrascht sah er wieder zu Spock hinüber. Doch dieser sah geradeaus und erwiderte seinen Blick nicht. Und bevor ihm noch eine Antwort eingefallen wäre, öffnete sich die Tür zum Transporterraum vor ihnen. Sofort richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf das, was vor ihm lag. Er sah Scotty hinter den Kontrollen stehen. Und zu seiner Überraschung auch Pille, der auf ihn zu warten schien.

„Was machst du denn hier, Pille?"

Wenn überhaupt möglich war Pilles Gesicht noch ein wenig missmutiger als sonst.

„Für jemanden von deiner Intelligenz kannst du manchmal wirklich dumme Fragen stellen, Jim. Du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass ich dich ohne einen letzten Gesundheitscheck und ohne ein Hypospray gegen deine Allergien in die Höhle des Löwen lasse?"

Gespielt verzweifelt stöhnte er auf.

„Bleib mir mit deinem Hypospray vom Leib."

Doch schneller als er hätte reagieren können und definitiv schneller als er es seinem Freund zugetraut hätte, hatte dieser bereits das angekündigte Hypospray zur Hand genommen und ihm in den Nacken gejagt.

„Au! Verdammt, Pille, das hat weh getan."

Er rieb sich die Stelle in seinem Nacken und sah Pille anklagend an. Doch dieser zeigte sich völlig ungerührt, während er mit seinem Tricorder letzte Messungen und Tests durchführte.

„Sei nicht so ein Baby, Jim."

Er beschloss, Pille für den Moment zu ignorieren und wandte sich stattdessen Scotty zu.

„Haben Sie inzwischen die Koordinaten erhalten, Mr. Scott?"

Der Schotte nickte.

„Aye, Captain. Es ist alles bereit zum Beamen."

„Sehr gut."

Dann wandte er sich Spock zu.

„Wie lange haben wir noch, Commander?"

„Noch 8,26 Minuten, Captain."

Er nickte. Dann schob er Pille, der noch immer seinen Tricorder in der Hand hielt, mit einer ungeduldigen Handbewegung beiseite.

„Es reicht jetzt, Pille. Ich fühle mich gut. Ich werde schon nicht gleich sterben, nur weil ich mal für ein paar Stunden außerhalb deiner Reichweite bin."

Er hörte Pille etwas murmeln, das verdächtig nach „Darauf würde ich meinen knöchrigen Südstaatenarsch nicht verwetten" klang. Doch noch bevor er etwas hätte erwidern können, hatte sich Pille bereits an Spock gewandt und drohte diesem mit der Faust, die noch immer den Tricorder umklammert hielt.

„Und Sie machen sich gefälligst nützlich und passen auf, dass Jim gesund und munter zurück kommt, sonst bekommen Sie es mit mir zu tun, haben Sie gehört, Sie grünblütiger Kobold? Ich mache Sie persönlich dafür verantwortlich, wenn Jim etwas passiert. Sie wissen genauso gut wie ich, wie leichtsinnig er immer ist. Sie sind der vernünftigere und logischere von Ihnen beiden, zumindest sollten Sie das sein. Also handeln Sie auch danach."

Spocks einzige Regung auf Pilles Androhungen war eine erhobene Augenbraue.

„Ihre Drohungen sind ebenso unnötig wie unlogisch, Doktor. Zum einen sollten selbst Sie inzwischen verstanden haben, dass ich das Wohlergehen des Captains ernst nehme. Und zum anderen kann ich keiner Ihrer Drohungen einen vollziehbaren Kern entnehmen, was Ihre Drohungen wirkungslos und damit überflüssig macht."

„Ich bin gespannt wie wirkungslos und überflüssig Sie das Hypospray finden werden, mit dem ich Sie heimsuchen werde."

Spocks Augenbraue wanderte noch ein wenig höher.

„Angesichts meiner körperlichen Überlegenheit dürfte es Ihnen kaum gelingen, mich mit Ihrem Hypospray zu überraschen. Darüber hinaus erinnere ich Sie an Ihren hippokratischen Eid, der es Ihnen verbietet, Medikamente zu verabreichen, wenn kein medizinischer Sinn damit verfolgt wirkt."

„Die Definition des medizinischen Sinns und Unsinns müssen Sie schon mir überlassen."

„Im Gegenteil, Doktor. Ich erinnere an Vorschrift 473 Absatz 1 Unterabsatz 2 der Sternenflottenstatuten."

„Sie kaltblütiger, spitzohriger…"

„Ich würde diese Unterhaltung gerne mit Ihnen fortsetzen, Doktor, doch der Captain und ich werden in genau 1,52 Minuten auf der Oberfläche von Kronos erwartet."

Jim, der den Schlagabtausch zwischen Spock und Pille grinsend beobachtet hatte, sah, wie Spock zur Transporterplattform schritt und beeilte sich, ihm zu folgen, nicht aber ohne Pille, der Spocks Bewegungen mit vor Ärger blitzenden Augen folgte, aufmunternd zuzuzwinkern. In lockerer Haltung stellte er sich neben Spock, der wie immer aufrecht und mit auf dem Rücken verschränkten Armen da stand. Dann wandte er sich Pille wieder zu.

„Pass ein wenig auf alle auf, solange ich nicht hier bin, ja, Pille? Und keine Sorge – Spock und ich werden sicherlich bald gesund und munter wieder hier sein. Das da unten auf Kronos wird ein Kinderspiel."

Pilles Augen wurden ein wenig weicher, als sie sich auf Jim richteten.

„Passt dort unten gut auf euch auf."

Er nickte Pille noch einmal zu.

„Das werden wir."

Dann wandte er seinen Blick Scotty zu.

„Bereit, Mr. Scott?"

Der Schotte nickte.

„Bereit, Captain. Und viel Glück."

Nur einen Moment später verschwand die _Enterprise_ aus seinem Blickfeld. Sekunden später materialisierte er sich in einer unbekannten Umgebung und er sah sich neugierig um. Sie befanden sich in einer großen Halle mit einer hohen Decke und Stützpfeilern, die links und rechts des Raumes in regelmäßigen Abständen standen und dabei eine Art Spalier bildeten. Der Boden, die Wände, die Pfeiler und auch die Decke bestanden aus Stein. An den Wänden befanden sich Fackeln, die ihre Umgebung in ein rötliches Licht tauchten und den Eindruck verstärkten, sich trotz der Höhe des Raumes in einem höhlenartigen Gebilde zu befinden. Der gesamte Raum war vollkommen schmucklos und strahlte etwas leicht Bedrohliches aus.

„Willkommen auf Kronos, Captain, Commander."

Er folgte dem Klang der Stimme und sah Gorkon, der in Begleitung von mehreren gefährlich aussehender Krieger – vermutlich seiner Leibwache – auf sie wartete.

Er erinnerte sich an das, was Uhura ihnen beigebracht hatte und beeilte sich den Kanzler auf klingonisch zu begrüßen.

„nugneH"

Der Gesichtsausdruck, den er von Gorkon dafür erntete, sollte wohl ein Lächeln sein, verkam in seinen Augen aber ein wenig zu einer fiesen Fratze.

„Ich sehe, Sie haben sich vorbereitet, Captain."

Wieder meinte er in Gorkons Tonfall eine Nuance ausmachen zu können, die ihm nicht gefiel und die ihn unwillkürlich alle Muskeln anspannen ließ. Trotzdem bemühte er sich um neutrale Höflichkeit als er antwortete:

„Ich halte es für wichtig, zumindest in Grundzügen die Kultur und die Sprache meines Gegenübers zu verstehen, damit _Missverständnisse_ gar nicht erst entstehen oder auf einer tragfähigen Grundlage aus der Welt geschafft werden können."

Er war beinahe stolz auf seine Antwort, die seiner Meinung nach viel mehr nach Spock als nach ihm klang. Vielleicht färbte die Zeit, die er mit dem Halbvulkanier verbrachte, inzwischen doch ein wenig auf ihn ab, so wie Pille das behauptet hatte. Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm er Spocks kaum merklich hochgezogene Augenbraue wahr, die, da war er sich ziemlich sicher, dieses Mal eine zustimmende Note enthielt.

Gorkon lachte, was ihm wiederum ein ungutes Gefühl bescherte, und wies schließlich mit der Hand auf eine Tür nicht weit von ihnen entfernt.

„Kommen Sie, Captain, Commander. Wir gehen nach nebenan. Dort habe ich ein Bankett herrichten lassen. Bei einem guten Essen und ein wenig Blutwein lässt es sich doch viel besser unterhalten, finden Sie nicht auch?"

Er folgte Gorkon und dessen Leibgarde durch die steinerne Halle und durch die große Tür hindurch, auf die Gorkon gezeigt hatte, Spock dicht an seiner Seite. Und sah sich nur Momente später in einem Raum von ähnlicher Größe und Höhe wieder, ebenfalls vollkommen aus Stein erreichtet und mit Fackeln an den Wänden. Aber im Gegensatz zu dem Raum, den sie gerade verlassen hatten, war dieser Raum geschmückt. Wertvolle Teppiche und verschiedene Waffen fanden sich an den Wänden und die eine Hälfte des Raumes nahm eine lange Tafel ein, die über und über mit Speisen beladen war.

Doch was ihn sich deutlich unwohler fühlen ließ als die eher rustikale Atmosphäre des Raums war die Tatsache, dass sich in diesem Raum mindestens zwei Dutzend Klingonen aufhielten, die ihn und Spock nun, da sie den Raum betreten hatten, ansahen. Jeder einzelne dieser Klingonen hatte ein äußerst kriegerisches Aussehen und mindestens eine Waffe in seinen Händen oder an seinem Waffengurt.

Gorkon ging in diesen Raum hinein und steuerte auf den Tisch zu und ihm und Spock blieb nichts anderes übrig als Gorkon zu folgen. Gorkons Leibwache verteilte sich an den Wänden des Raumes, während Gorkon selbst sich auf den Stuhl am Kopfende des Tisches fallen ließ. Mit seinen Händen deutete er auf die Stühle rechts und links von ihm.

„Captain, Commander, ich schlage vor, dass Sie sich hierhin setzen."

Spock und er kamen der Aufforderung des Kanzlers nach. Er wählte den Stuhl zu Gorkons rechter Hand, Spock nahm ihm gegenüber Platz. Erst nachdem sie saßen, füllten sich auch die Plätze entlang der Tafel mit weiteren Klingonen.

Mit einer vagen Handbewegung durch den Raum meinte Gorkon:

„Meine Berater und Mitglieder meines Kommandostabes. Sie werden mit uns essen."

Ohne weitere Umschweife griff Gorkon nach einem großen Gefäß mit Blutwein, von dessen blutroten Inhalt er sich in sein Trinkhorn goss. Dann zog er eine Platte heran, auf der sich zu seinem stummen Entsetzen wurmartiges, noch lebendes Getier tummelte, griff mit den Fingern hinein, und stopfte sich eine nicht unerhebliche Anzahl der sich windenden Würmer in den Mund.

Kauend und mit vollem Mund deutete er auf andere Platten, auf denen er dasselbe Getier ausmachen konnte, und den Blutwein.

„Greifen Sie zu, Captain, Commander. Es geht nichts über frisches Gagh."

Auch, wenn es ihn einiges an Überwindung kostete, sah er keine Möglichkeit das Angebot höflich abzulehnen, so schenkte er sich Blutwein ein und griff mit nur kaum merklichem Zögern nach einer der Platten. Noch einmal zögerte er kurz, schluckte, dann nahm er allen Mut zusammen und griff hinein in das Gagh. Er kaute angestrengt und gründlich, bis er sicher war, dass alle Würmer tot waren. Dann schluckte er hinunter. Er bezweifelte, dass Gagh zu seinem neuen Lieblingsessen werden würde. nach einem der angebotenen Stücke Fleisch. Trotzdem griff er aus Höflichkeit noch einmal zu.

„Was ist mit Ihnen, Commander?"

Erst Gorkons Stimme ließ ihn wieder aufsehen. Unwillkürlich wanderte sein Blick hinüber zu Spock, der offensichtlich noch nichts vom Gagh gegessen und auch den Blutwein bisher verschmäht hatte.

„Ich bedauere Sie darüber in Kenntnis setzen zu müssen, dass Vulkanier kein Fleisch oder sonstige tierischen Produkte zu sich zu nehmen pflegen. Aus diesem Grund muss ich Ihr großzügiges Angebot mit aller Höflichkeit ablehnen, Kanzler."

Spocks Stimme war ebenso unbewegt wie sein Gesicht und ein wenig musste er schmunzeln, was er versuchte mit einem weiteren Biss Gagh zu verstecken.

Einen Moment lang war es still und er konnte es in Gorkons Gesicht arbeiten sehen. Doch dann schien sich der Kanzler wieder im Griff zu haben, denn er setzte erneut dieses Lächeln auf, das ihm ungemütliche Schauer über den Rücken jagte und sagte:

„Sicher, Commander. In diesem Fall sind Sie entschuldigt."

„Scheint, als wären Sie nicht ganz so gut vorbereitet, Kanzler."

Er hatte gesprochen, bevor er über seine Worte hatte nachdenken können und hätte sich im nächsten Moment am liebsten die Zunge abgebissen. Ein kurzer Blick zu Spock zeigte ihm dessen kaum merklich hochgezogene Augenbraue und wieder einmal verfluchte er sich für seine große Klappe.

Doch zu seiner Überraschung – lachte Gorkon.

Erstaunt sah er diesen an, bis dessen dröhnendes Lachen schließlich verklang.

„Sie haben keine Angst und keinen Respekt, Captain, das mag ich. So langsam verstehe ich, wie sie es geschafft haben, mein klingonisches Kriegsschiff bei Ferrolos Prime zu besiegen."

Da sie nun schon einmal beim Thema waren, beschloss er, dieses auch aufzugreifen.

„Nun, in erster Linie ist dies Commander Spocks Verdienst."

Wieder ließ er seinen Blick zu Spock wandern, dessen Augenbraue noch ein kleines Stück weiter nach oben gewandert war. Er war sich aber ziemlich sicher, dass Spocks Augenbraue eine eindeutig amüsierte Note enthielt.

„Davon habe ich gehört und ich bin sehr neugierig, wie Sie das geschafft haben, Commander."

Gorkon hatte sich direkt an Spock gewandt.

Spock wandte sich ebenfalls dem Kanzler zu.

„Es waren die akustischen Signale, die Ihr Kriegsschiff verraten haben. Ich musste lediglich die Kommunikation zwischen dem Mutterschiff und den kleineren Shuttles extrahieren und diese Signale zu ihren jeweiligen Quellen zurück verfolgen. Dort, wo sich die akustischen Signale gebündelt hatten, musste sich logischerweise Ihr Kriegsschiff befinden."

Gorkon nickte nachdenklich.

„Ich verstehe. Nun, dann werden wir uns in Zukunft wohl etwas anderes ausdenken müssen."

„Ich hoffe doch, dass es kein nächstes Mal geben wird, Kanzler."

Jim nutzte die Gelegenheit, das eigentliche Thema ihres Hierseins noch ein wenig mehr in den Mittelpunkt zu rücken. Immerhin – je schneller sie damit durch waren, desto schneller würden Spock und er wieder auf die _Enterprise_ zurückkehren und nach Hause fliegen können.

Er sah, wie sich Gorkons Miene bei seinen Worten ein wenig verfinsterte.

„Wenn ich nicht falsch informiert bin, war es Ihr Schiff, das das Feuer auf mein Schiff zuerst eröffnete, _Captain_."

Gorkons Stimme konnte man durchaus als drohend bezeichnen, aber er war weit entfernt, sich davon einschüchtern zu lassen.

„Es war Ihr Schiff, das Ferrolos Prime angegriffen hat, während die Ferrolen in Verhandlungen mit der Föderation standen, _Kanzler_."

Gorkon richtete sich im Sitzen zu seiner vollen Größe auf, so dass er ihn und auch Spock ein gutes Stück überragte.

„Richtig, Captain. Ferrolos Prime stand in Verhandlungen mit der Föderation, war aber noch nicht Teil der Föderation, weshalb sich der Angriff meines Kriegsschiffes auf Ferrolos Prime nicht als kriegerischer Akt gegen die Föderation auslegen lässt. Ihr Angriff auf mein Schiff war deshalb vollkommen ungerechtfertigt."

„Die Föderation wird nicht zusehen, wie unschuldige, wehrlose Völker angegriffen und anschließend zerstört oder gegen ihren Willen adaptiert werden. Insbesondere dann nicht, wenn diese Völker um den Schutz der Föderation bitten."

„Sie meinen, insbesondere dann nicht, wenn sie reich an begehrten Rohstoffen sind."

Gorkons Augen hatten einen überheblichen, wissenden, beinahe herausfordernden Ausdruck angenommen und im ersten Moment war er tatsächlich ein wenig überrascht. Aber er zwang sich, sich schnell wieder zu fangen.

„Das trifft wohl auf das klingonische Reich genauso zu."

Der überhebliche Ausdruck in Gorkons Augen verstärkte sich.

„Im Gegensatz zur Föderation hat das klingonische Reich daraus aber noch nie ein Geheimnis gemacht. Die Föderation versteckt sich immer hinter ihren sogenannten höheren Zielen – die Erforschung des Weltalls, neuer Völker und Spezies. Und in Wirklichkeit geht es ihr ebenso nur um Rohstoffe und die Errichtung eines Imperiums."

„Ganz im Gegenteil, Kanzler."

Ebenso wie Gorkon richtete er seinen Blick auf Spock, der sich zum ersten Mal in das Gespräch einschaltete.

„Die Föderation basiert auf dem Gedanken der friedlichen Koexistenz und Kooperation, nicht auf Krieg und der Errichtung eines kriegerischen Imperiums. Zur Verdeutlichung zitiere ich aus der Gründungscharta der Föderation, in der es heißt: ‚Wir, die Lebensformen der Vereinigten Föderation der Planeten, sind entschlossen die uns folgenden Generationen vor den Schrecken des Krieges zu schützen und das Vertrauen in die fundamentalen Rechte eines empfindungsfähigen Wesens, die Würde und den Wert allen Lebens, in die gleichen Rechte der Angehörigen von großen und kleinen Planetensystemen wiederherzustellen und einen Zustand zu etablieren, unter dem Gerechtigkeit und Respekt für die Verpflichtungen, welche sich aus den Verträgen und anderen Quellen interstellarer Gesetze ergeben, aufrecht zu erhalten und auch den sozialen Fortschritt und bessere Lebensstandards auf allen Welten zu fördern'. Und eben aus diesem Grund heraus sahen wir es als unsere Pflicht an, Ferrolos Prime, die um genau diesen Schutz der Föderation gebeten hatten, vor den unerwünschten Übergriffen des klingonischen Reiches zu schützen. Zumal, und das füge ich gerne hinzu, uns König D'jhang ausdrücklich um unsere Hilfe gebeten hat."

Nun war es an ihm, sich Gorkon wieder mit einer gewissen Überheblichkeit zuzuwenden.

„Sie sehen, Kanzler, im Grunde hatten wir gar keine andere Handlungsmöglichkeit, als zugunsten der Ferrolen einzugreifen."

An der Art und Weise wie Gorkons Augen nur noch kleinen Schlitzen ähnelten und anhand der murmelnd-aggressiven Unruhe, die sich am Tisch ausbreitete, hielt er es allerdings für an der Zeit, wieder ein wenig auf einen diplomatischeren Kurs einzuschwenken. Und so fügte er hinzu:

„Und trotzdem sollte diese Verteidigungshandlung keine kriegerische Handlung gegen das tapfere klingonische Volk darstellen."

Er sah, wie sich Gorkon augenblicklich bei seinen Worten ein wenig entspannte und wie auch das Gemurmel am Tisch etwas leiser wurde. Ermutigt durch diese Reaktion fügte er hinzu:

„Die Föderation respektiert das klingonische Reich und wünscht sich eine friedliche Koexistenz, die für beide Seiten sicherlich deutlich vorteilhafter wäre, als kriegerische Auseinandersetzungen. Zum Beispiel wünscht sich die Föderation ausgedehntere Handelsabkommen mit dem klingonischen Reich. Auch ein Austausch auf wissenschaftlicher und technologischer Ebene scheint in näherer Zukunft denkbar. Es wäre doch nicht sinnvoll, diese sich bietenden Möglichkeiten wegen eines unbedeutenden Vorfalls bei Ferrolos Prime zu gefährden."

Wieder war er ein wenig stolz auf sich und ließ seinen Blick unwillkürlich zu Spock hinüber wandern. Und für einen winzigen Moment trafen sich ihre Augen und er konnte Spocks kaum merkliches zustimmendes, anerkennendes Nicken sehen, das ihm direkt in den Magen zu fahren schien und ihm ganz neuen Auftrieb gab.

Dann richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Gorkon um zu sehen, wie seine Worte bei diesem angekommen waren. Und zu seiner Zufriedenheit sah er, dass der verärgerte Ausdruck fast vollständig aus Gorkons Gesicht gewichen war.

„Sie scheinen ein mutiger Mann zu sein, Captain. Sie stehen für Ihre Meinung ein, egal, was es sie kosten könnte. Und offensichtlich können Sie hierbei stets auf die Rückendeckung Ihres Ersten Offiziers zurück greifen. Das gefällt mir. Mut ist bei uns Klingonen hoch angesehen, ebenso wie Loyalität gegenüber seinem kommandierenden Offizier."

Plötzlich fühlte er sich dem erfolgreichen Ausgang dieser Mission sehr nahe.

„Heißt das, wir können diesen kleinen, unglücklichen Zwischenfall bei Ferrolos Prime vergessen?"

Gespannt wartete er auf Gorkons Antwort, sah sich im Geiste bereits wieder auf sein Schiff zurück beamen und das klingonische Imperium verlassen.

Doch Gorkon – fing an zu grinsen. Und dieses Grinsen jagte ihm erneut einen eiskalten Schauer über den Rücken. Instinktiv wusste er, dass dieses Grinsen nichts Gutes zu bedeuten hatte und dass er hier noch nicht am Ziel dessen war, was er sich ausgemalt hatte. Dieses Grinsen hatte etwas Fieses, etwas Berechnendes und er wusste instinktiv, dass ihm nicht gefallen würde, was Gorkon ihm gleich eröffnen würde.

„Nicht so schnell, Captain. Wir Klingonen schätzen es, wie gesagt, ganz und gar nicht, wenn man eines unserer Kriegsschiffe angreift und besiegt, insbesondere dann nicht, wenn unser Angreifer einer Spezies angehört, die erst seit vergleichsweise wenigen Jahren die technologische Reife besitzt, überhaupt den Weltraum zu bereisen und bisher noch nicht für ihre kriegerischen Talente aufgefallen ist. Wir Klingonen können Mut und kriegerische Überlegenheit akzeptieren, aber sie muss uns bewiesen werden. Ich sagte, Sie _scheinen_ ein mutiger Mann zu sein. Jetzt ist es an Ihnen, uns dies nachhaltig zu beweisen. Gelingt Ihnen das, werden wir den Vorfall bei Ferrolos Prime vergessen. Gelingt es Ihnen nicht, wird das klingonische Reich den Angriff auf eines seiner Schiffe möglicherweise als kriegerischen Akt werten und alle diplomatischen Beziehungen zur Föderation abbrechen müssen."

Im ersten Moment meinte er sich verhört zu haben.

Er tauschte einen kurzen Blick mit Spock aus, konnte aus dessen wie immer stoischen Gesicht aber wenig herauslesen und sah dann wieder Gorkon an.

„Was meinen Sie mit beweisen?"

Gorkons Grinsen hatte nichts von seiner Fiesheit verloren.

„Oh, ich dachte an einen kleinen Zweikampf Mann gegen Mann. Sie kämpfen gegen einen Mann meiner Leibgarde. Das Bat'leth wird die Waffe der Wahl sein. Verloren hat, wer tot am Boden liegt. Wer am Ende übrig bleibt, hat gewonnen."

Wieder glaubte er sich verhört zu haben. Unwillkürlich wanderte sein Blick über die Männer von Gorkons Leibgarde, die nach wie vor bewegungslos an der Wand standen, ihn und Spock aber keine Sekunde aus den Augen ließen. Selbst für klingonische Verhältnisse sahen diese Männer ungewöhnlich groß, ungewöhnlich stark und ungewöhnlich wild aus. Und er konnte sich lebhaft vorstellen, wie es sein würde, gegen einen dieser Männer zu kämpfen.

Und doch – sah er im Grunde keine Möglichkeit, aus dieser Geschichte wieder herauszukommen. Lehnte er ab, galt er vor Gorkon und den Klingonen als Feigling und seine Mission wie auch die bisherigen Bemühungen der Föderation um einen Frieden wären gescheitert. Ein Szenario, das sich die Föderation in ihrem momentan geschwächten Stadium nicht erlauben konnte. Stimmte er aber zu, konnte dies in Anbetracht der Situation auch gut und gerne seine letzte Entscheidung sein. Und doch sah er im Grunde keine Alternative. Er musste sich auf diesen Zweikampf einlassen. Und auf seine Stärken und auf das vertrauen, was Spock ihm in den letzten Tagen beigebracht hatten. Im Stillen dankte er der Weitsicht des Halbvulkaniers, auch wenn keiner von ihnen beiden mit einem Wettkampf gerechnet hatte, sondern eher mit der Notwendigkeit, sich verteidigen zu müssen. Trotzdem – ihr Training würde seine Chancen sicherlich erhöhen und vielleicht auch sein Leben retten.

Unwillkürlich suchte er Spocks Blick. Und fand ihn sofort. Und einen winzigen Moment lang war er einfach nur froh, dass er diesen Kampf alleine – ohne Spock – ausfechten würde. Denn der Gedanke an einen verletzten oder gar getöteten Spock…

Sein Herz setzte plötzlich einen Schlag aus, ebenso seine Atmung.

Ihn schauderte.

Und plötzlich wurde ihm ein wenig schwindelig.

Er beeilte sich, diesen Gedanken so schnell wie möglich abzuschütteln und sich wieder auf Spock zu konzentrieren. Und bemerkte erst jetzt, wie es in diesem arbeitete. Das Gesicht stoisch wie eh und je, aber in Spocks Augen konnte er für dessen Verhältnisse einen wahren Orkan an Gedanken, Berechnungen, Kalkulationen und – konnte es wirklich sein – _Emotionen_ ausmachen. Doch noch bevor er ganz dahinter kam, was es mit diesem Orkan auf sich hatte, sah er, wie sich Spock an Gorkon wandte.

„Ich muss protestieren, Kanzler. Als Erster Offizier der _Enterprise_ kann ich es nicht befürworten, dass der Captain sich in die Gefahr eines Zweikampfes begibt. Ich biete stattdessen mich selbst als Kandidaten für diesen Zweikampf in Vertretung des Captains an."

Einen Moment lang war er zu überrascht um zu reagieren.

Gorkon war schneller als er.

„Das wird nicht möglich sein, Commander. Ich bestehe darauf, dass der Captain selbst diese Herausforderung annimmt."

Er sah, wie sich Spock ein wenig gerade aufrichtete.

„Das ist nicht logisch, Kanzler. Ich…"

Er beeilte sich Spock zu unterbrechen.

„Spock."

Sofort verstummte der Halbvulkanier und sah ihn an. Er erwiderte den Blick und unterbrach ihn auch dann nicht, als er sagte:

„Ich würde gerne einen Moment ungestört mit meinem Ersten Offizier sprechen, Kanzler."

Er meinte Gorkons Grinsen geradezu spüren zu können.

„Natürlich, Captain."

Er winkte Spock zu sich und zog sich in eine entfernte Ecke des Raumes zurück, als er sicher war, dass Spock ihm folgte. Erst dort drehte er sich wieder zu dem Halbvulkanier um und trat so dicht an diesen heran, dass es genügte zu flüstern, damit Spock ihn verstand.

„Spock, ich werde diesen Kampf annehmen und selbst austragen. Ich habe gar keine andere Wahl und das wissen Sie im Grunde genauso gut wie ich. Lehne ich den Kampf ab oder lasse ich mich von Ihnen vertreten, gelte ich bei den Klingonen als Feigling, unsere Mission ist gescheitert und die Sternenflotte und damit die Föderation in größter Gefahr. Vertrauen Sie mir, Spock. Und vertrauen Sie auf das, was Sie mir beigebracht haben. Ich werde das schon schaffen."

Trotz seiner Worte konnte er es noch immer hinter der Stirn des Vulkaniers geradezu arbeiten sehen und auch den inneren Kampf, den Spock mit sich auszufechten schien. Er hatte das Gefühl, als würde Spock sich lieber einen Arm abhacken lassen, als ihn in diesen Kampf ziehen zu lassen. Und irgendwie – beflügelte ihn dieses Gefühl auch ein wenig, ließ das Blut und das Adrenalin noch ein bißchen schneller durch seine Adern pumpen und ihn sich nahezu furchtlos fühlen.

Und dann – ging ein kaum merklicher Ruck durch die schlanke Gestalt des Vulkaniers und dieser nickte schließlich.

„Verstanden, Captain."

Er atmete erleichtert auf. Dann legte er Spock, einem plötzlichen Impuls folgend, eine Hand auf die Schulter. Nur ganz am Rande nahm er wahr, dass Spock bei dieser Berührung nicht zurück zuckte.

„Sollte mir wider Erwarten etwas passieren – und glauben Sie mir, ich habe nicht vor, es dem Bastard leicht zu machen – dann kümmern Sie sich um die Crew und die _Enterprise_ und bringen sie sicher nach Hause. Ich weiß, dass ich mich da auf Sie verlassen kann."

Wieder sah er Spock nicken.

„Ich werde alles tun, was notwendig ist."

Er lächelte.

„Das weiß ich, Spock."

Noch einen Moment länger ließ er seine Hand auf Spocks Schulter ruhen und sah diesem in die noch immer aufgewühlten, dunkelbraunen, fast schwarzen Augen. Doch dann riss er sich los, trat an Spock vorbei und wollte sich gerade auf den Weg zurück zu Gorkon machen, als er zu seiner beinahe schockartigen Überraschung plötzlich eine Hand an seinem Unterarm spüren konnte.

Spocks Hand, wie er sich im Umdrehen mit einem ungläubigen Blick versicherte.

Sein Herz schien einen Moment auszusetzen, als er realisierte, dass Spock ihn berührte. Das erste Mal aus freien Stücken und außerhalb einer Notsituation. Mit großen Augen suchte er Spocks Blick und obwohl er meinte, einen Hauch von grün in Spocks Gesicht wahrnehmen zu können, erwiderte dieser seinen Blick ruhig.

„Ich würde es bevorzugen, mit Ihnen gemeinsam und in bester Gesundheit zur _Enterprise_ zurück zu kehren, Jim."

Noch immer hielt er Spocks Blick, konnte dessen Hand überdeutlich an seinem Unterarm spüren, meinte, die Hitze, die von Spocks Hand ausging, durch den Stoff seiner Uniform hindurch auf seiner Haut zu fühlen. Er brauchte einen weiteren Moment um sich wieder vollständig zu fangen. Dann lächelte er und erwiderte:

„Wie gesagt – ich habe nicht vor es diesen Bastarden leicht zu machen."

Nicht ganz ohne Bedauern spürte er, wie Spock seine Hand von seinem Arm löste. Dann aber drehte er sich entschlossen um und kehrte zurück zu Gorkon, der ihn, noch immer grinsend, empfing.

„Ich nehme Ihre Herausforderung an."

Er sah, wie sich Gorkons Grinsen auf unheilvolle Art und Weise noch vertiefte.

„Eine gute Entscheidung, Captain."

Dann erhob sich der Kanzler und forderte Spock und ihn mit einer Handbewegung auf, ihm zu folgen. Auch die übrigen Klingonen, die mit ihnen an der Tafel gesessen hatten, erhoben sich. Gorkon ging voraus in den hinteren Teil des großen Saales – eine große offene Fläche ohne Möbelstücke, lediglich hier und da von einem Pfeiler durchbrochen, die sich aufgrund ihrer Größe aber dennoch offensichtlich für den anvisierten Kampf bestens eignen würde.

Er folgte Gorkon mit Spock an seiner Seite und nutzt die Gelegenheit, sich noch einmal darauf zu konzentrieren, was Spock ihm beigebracht hatte. Doch es blieb ihm nicht viel Zeit dazu, denn in der Mitte des freien Platzes blieb Gorkon stehen. Dieser winkte sodann einen seiner Männer aus seiner Leibgarde herbei, der zwei Bat'leths mitbrachte und einen Moment lang wurde ihm beim Anblick des riesigen Hünen vor ihm schon ein wenig mulmig. Immerhin war der Kerl mindestens einen Kopf größer und doppelt so breit wie er, ganz davon abgesehen, dass die langen, verfilzten Haare, die angespitzten Zähne, die wulstige Stirn und die kleinen schwarzen Augen ihm ein ausgemacht fieses Aussehen verliehen. Auch die Leichtigkeit, mit der der Klingone sein Bat'leth schwang, war nicht unbedingt dazu geeignet, sein mulmiges Bauchgefühl zu beruhigen.

Trotzdem zwang er sich dazu keinerlei Regung zu zeigen.

Es war vielleicht eine Situation, die nicht eindeutig zu seinen Gunsten sprach, aber er hatte sicherlich schon Schlimmeres erlebt.

„Die einzige Regel dieses Kampfes ist, dass es keine Regeln gibt. Wer zuerst tot vor den Füßen seines Gegners zusammenbricht, hat verloren. Auf mein Signal geht es los."

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie sich Gorkon an den Rand der freien Fläche zurückzog, ebenso wie Spock, der diesem zögernd folgte.

Und dann – fand er sich plötzlich alleine einem fies grinsenden, übel riechenden Fleisch- und Muskelberg gegenüber und wusste – jeden Moment würde er beginnen.

Der Kampf auf Leben und Tod.


	17. Friend - Teil XVI

Vielen Dank an Guest für das review, auch wenn mich interessieren würde, was genau du unlogisch fandest - ich bin kein Experte in Star Trek sondern habe eher Inselwissen und ein wenig Fantasie - ich lerne aber gerne dazu :-D

* * *

**Friends – Teil XVI**

Fest umklammerte er sein Bat'leth und balancierte sich aus, um einen festen Stand bemüht, so wie Spock es ihm beigebracht hatte. Die Waffe leicht erhoben ließ er seinen Gegner nicht eine Sekunde aus den Augen.

Die Spannung im Raum schien beinahe mit Händen greifbar.

Dann hörte er plötzlich Gorkons Stimme.

„Der Kampf beginnt jetzt."

Und noch bevor Gorkon richtig ausgesprochen hatte, musste er in einer blitzschnellen Abwehrbewegung das Bat'leth hochreißen, um den ersten Angriff des Klingonen, der ihn wie eine Dampfwalze zu überrennen schien, abzuwehren. Die Wucht des Aufpralls schien jeden einzelnen seiner Knochen und Muskeln in seinem Körper zu erschüttern und doch wurden ihm in diesem Augenblick zwei Dinge gleichzeitig klar. Erstens – die Wucht des Aufpralls war heftig gewesen aber nicht heftiger als die Wucht des Aufpralls, mit der Spock ihn in seinen Übungsstunden attackiert hatte. Und zweitens – schon der erste Angriff des Klingonen zeigte ihm, dass dieser tatsächlich in erster Linie auf seine überlegene Kraft setzte und dass darin genau die Chance lag, von der Spock immer gesprochen hatte. Wenn er in der Lage war, der Heftigkeit der Angriffe standzuhalten – und das hatte er mit Spock geübt – und es außerdem schaffte seine eigenen Stärken – Schnelligkeit, Wendigkeit und Intelligenz – einzusetzen, würde er tatsächlich eine Chance haben, gegen diese Berg aus Fleisch und Muskeln zu bestehen.

Nahezu ein wenig spielerisch tänzelte er nach dem ersten von ihm abgewehrten Angriff des Klingonen zurück, das Bat'leth noch immer in Verteidigungshaltung erhoben und seinen Gegner nicht aus den Augen lassend.

Dann erlaubte er sich ein überhebliches Lächeln.

„War das schon alles? Mehr hast du nicht drauf? Da kannst du dich ja gleich hinter dem Rockzipfel deiner Mami verstecken."

Die Reaktion des Klingonen war so, wie er es sich erhofft hatte – ein lautes Gebrüll und ein nächster Angriff, der deutlich unkoordinierter ausfiel, als der erste und der es ihm leicht machte auszuweichen. Er erlaubte sich, sein überhebliches Lächeln in ein höhnisches Grinsen übergehen zu lassen, eine Geste, die der Klingone offensichtlich als weitere Provokation auffasste und sich erneut mit viel Wucht und Kraft aber mit wenig Finesse auf ihn stürzte.

Wieder wich er mit Leichtigkeit aus.

Wieder provozierte er dem Klingonen.

Und wieder stürzte sich der Klingone auf ihn.

Dieses Spielchen wiederholte er eine Weile bis er merkte, dass die Bewegungen des Klingonen langsamer und dessen Atem mit jedem Angriff etwas keuchender wurde. Er selbst spürte, wie sehr das Training mit Spock, das ihn regelmäßig an seine Grenzen und darüber hinaus getrieben hatte, gefruchtet hatte. Denn aufgrund seiner sparsamen, kräfteschonenden Ausweichbewegungen fühlte er sich kaum angestrengt.

Und konnte so den ersten Moment, in dem er merkte, dass der Klingone einen Augenblick in seiner Konzentration nachlässig wurde, ausnutzen, um seinerseits einen Überraschungsangriff zu starten, mit dem sein Gegner offensichtlich nicht gerechnet hatte, denn die Wucht seines eigenen Angriffs ließ diesen einige Schritte zurück taumeln.

Und doch zeigte sein Angriff deutlich weniger Wirkung, als er sich das erhofft hatte, denn der kampfgewohnte Klingone erlangte sein Gleichgewicht für seinen Geschmack viel zu schnell wieder und ging mit einem Brüllen, das eher einem tierischen als einem humanoiden Laut glich, schneller als er dies für möglich gehalten hatte wieder zum Gegenangriff über.

Und plötzlich fand er sich erneut in der Defensive und die Wucht und die Frequenz der Angriffe, die nun auf ihn niederprasselten, gaben ihm das Gefühl, geradezu überrollt zu werden. Er stolperte zurück, mit jedem Angriff des Klingonen ein weiteres Stück Boden verlierend. Es fiel ihm zunehmend schwerer, das Gleichgewicht und seinen sicheren Stand zu halten. Er bemühte sich unter den Angriffen des Klingonen hindurch zu tauchen, um ein wenig mehr Abstand zwischen sich und seinem Gegner zu schaffen, fand aber keine Gelegenheit dazu. Mit jedem Angriff fiel es ihm schwerer, das Bat'leth sicher in seinen Händen zu halten, weil jeder Angriff, der auf ihn niederprasselte, seine Hände und Arme bis ins Mark erschütterte.

Sein Gegner schien dies zu bemerken, denn der nächste Angriff des Klingonen, der von einem markerschütternden Schrei begleitet wurde, war noch einmal heftiger, mit noch einmal mehr Kraft geführt, als die Angriffe zuvor.

Fast im selben Augenblick begann die Welt um ihn herum sich in unnatürlichen Winkeln zu drehen und noch bevor er ganz begreifen konnte, was mit ihm geschehen war, fand er sich mit dem Rücken auf dem Boden liegend wieder. Mit einem gewissen Entsetzen sah er den Klingonen mit einem siegesgewissen Grinsen, das Bat'leth zum finalen Schlag erhoben, über sich stehen. Im selben Augenblick realisierte er, dass er seine eigene Waffe nicht mehr in den Händen hielt, sondern dass diese ihm bei seinem Sturz aus den Händen gefallen sein musste.

Er sah, wie der Klingone sein Bat'leth noch ein wenig weiter zurückführte, um mehr Schwung und Kraft hinter die Waffe zu bekommen, bevor er die Waffe auf ihn niedergehen lassen würde.

Und in diesem Moment – tat er das, was er in solchen Situationen immer tat.

Er dachte nicht mehr.

Er handelte.

In einer blitzschnellen, aber dennoch kraftvollen Bewegung winkelte er beide Beine an und ließ diese noch im selben Atemzug nach oben schnellen.

Und traf den Klingonen mit voller Wucht in den Schritt.

Sein Gegner, offensichtlich von der Plötzlichkeit und der Wucht seines Trittes völlig überrascht, stieß einen Schmerzenslaut aus, stolperte einige Schritte rückwärts und hielt sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht in einer reflexartigen Schutzbewegung beide Arme vor seine, offensichtlich auch bei Klingonen empfindliche Stelle.

Diesen Moment nutzte er um blitzschnell aufzuspringen, dem Klingonen dessen eigene Waffe zu entreißen und diesem in einer einzigen sparsamen aber dennoch todbringenden Bewegung den Kopf von den Schultern abzutrennen. Den überraschten Ausdruck behielten die schwarzen Augen des Klingonen selbst im Moment seines Todes noch bei.

Einen Moment lang stand er da und konnte nicht anders, als auf den Leichnam seines Gegners zu starren, der vor seinen Füßen zu Boden ging.

Er hörte ein angestrengtes Keuchen und merkte erst nach einigen Sekunden, dass dieses Keuchen in der Stille des Raumes sein eigenes war.

Er sah die Blutlache, die sich um die Leiche des Klingonen ausbreitete und trat instinktiv einen Schritt zurück, bevor sie seine Stiefel erreichen konnte.

Und erst durch diese Bewegung verstand er, dass es vorbei war.

Er hatte gesiegt.

Und was viel wichtiger war – er war am Leben.

Er riss sich von dem Anblick der enthaupteten Leiche zu seinen Füßen los, sah auf und suchte den Blick des einen Mannes, dem er diesen Sieg und dem er vor allem sein Überleben zu verdanken hatte.

Die Intensität des Blickes aus Spocks dunklen, fast schwarzen Augen traf ihn völlig unvorbereitet und ließ ihn erahnen, wie es in dem jungen, nach außen hin so stoisch wirkenden Halbvulkanier während seines Kampfes ausgesehen haben musste. Und er wusste nicht, was ihn mehr rührte – die offensichtliche Sorge, die er in Spocks Augen erkennen konnte, die offenkundige Erleichterung oder die Anerkennung und der Stolz. Emotionen, die zu haben Spock am Ende des Tages sicherlich leugnen würde, die er aber in diesem Moment deutlich unter der äußerlich so ruhigen Oberfläche sehen konnte. Und die ihm jede für sich einen weiteren Sieg schenkten.

Er ließ das Bat'leth an seiner Seite sinken und machte einen Schritt auf Spock zu.

Dann noch einen.

Und noch einen weiteren.

Doch noch bevor er diesen erreicht hätte, stellte sich ihm Gorkon in den Weg. Und erst in diesem Moment wurde ihm vollkommen bewusst, dass die Gefahr vielleicht noch nicht ganz vorbei war. Was, wenn Gorkon seinen Sieg nicht als solchen akzeptieren würde? Oder wenn er sein Versprechen brechen und Spock und ihn dennoch töten lassen würde? Unwillkürlich schloss er den Griff wieder ein wenig fester um das Bat'leth. Er sah auch, wie sich Spocks Muskeln unter dem blauen Shirt seiner Uniform beträchtlich anspannten.

Doch Gorkon hob die Hände in einer vertrauensheischenden Geste und kam weiter auf ihn zu.

„Sie sind tatsächlich ein bemerkenswerter Mann, Captain. Sie haben ehrenvoll gekämpft und gewonnen. Sie, Ihr Erster Offizier und Ihr Schiff haben nichts zu befürchten. Und wir Klingonen werden eine Lehre daraus ziehen – nämlich Sie nicht zu unterschätzen. Ein Fehler, den meine Leibwache offensichtlich begangen und mit dem Leben bezahlt hat."

Er ließ das Bat'leth wieder ein wenig sinken, gab seine angespannte Körperhaltung aber nicht ganz auf.

„Das heißt also, wir vergessen den kleinen Zwischenfall bei Ferrolos Prime und das klingonische Reich führt die Verhandlungen mit der Föderation über einen dauerhaften Frieden und Handelsbeziehungen fort?"

Wieder lächelte Gorkon dieses Lächeln, das ihm noch immer unangenehme Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

„Sie können Ihren Vorgesetzten ausrichten, dass die Verhandlungen wie geplant fortdauern werden."

„Und Sie gewähren meinem Schiff und meiner Crew sicheres Geleit bis in neutralen Raum?"

Gorkon nickte.

„Ihrem Schiff und Ihrer Crew wird nichts geschehen."

Ein wenig tiefer ließ er seine Waffe sinken. Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm er wahr, dass sich Spock, noch immer in angespannter Haltung, auf ihn zubewegte.

„In diesem Fall, Kanzler, ist es wohl Zeit, Ihre Gastfreundschaft nicht überzustrapazieren. Ich danke Ihnen für Ihre Zeit und die uns gewährte Audienz. Es war sicherlich – eine interessante Erfahrung."

Und da – lachte Gorkon. Und dieses Lachen war ein wenig ehrlicher als zuvor.

„Sie sind wirklich ein bemerkenswerter Mann, Captain. Ich werde Sie und Ihren Commander noch bis zur Transporterplattform begleiten. Dort wird es Ihnen dann gestattet sein, Ihr Schiff zu kontaktieren. Sobald Sie an Bord gebeamt haben, werden Sie zwei meiner Kriegsschiffe wieder sicher durch den klingonischen Raum bis zur Grenze geleiten."

Spock war inzwischen an seiner Seite angekommen und er fühlte sich durch diese Tatsache gleich ein wenig sicherer.

„Wir wissen Ihre Fürsorge zu schätzen, Gorkon."

Immer noch mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht stieg Gorkon schließlich über die Leiche seines Leibwächters als wäre diese gar nicht da, setzte sich an seine und Spocks Seite und bedeutete ihnen mit zu kommen. Er folgte Gorkons Aufforderung ebenso wie Spock und setzte sich in Bewegung. Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus sah er, wie die Kameraden des gefallenen Leibwächters sich mit geringem Abstand hinter ihnen einreihten.

Es ging denselben Weg zurück bis zu der Transporterplattform. Dort verabschiedeten sie sich von Gorkon und stellten sich auf der Plattform nebeneinander in Position. Erst dann betätigte er seinen Kommunikator.

„Kirk an Mr. Scott."

Es dauerte keine Sekunde bis er eine Antwort erhielt.

„Scott hier."

„Zwei zum Beamen bereit, Scotty."

„Aye, Captain."

Und nur Augenblicke später spürte er, wie er sich dematerialisierte. Das nächste, was er sah, war der wohlvertraute Transporterraum der _Enterprise_. Und einen kleinen Moment lang gönnte er sich das Gefühl der Erleichterung, des Triumphes und auch das Gefühl des Nachhausekommens. Doch schon im nächsten Moment war es damit vorbei, als sich die Tür zum Transporterraum öffnete und ein grimmig aussehender Pille den Raum betrat.

„Wurde auch verdammt nochmal Zeit, dass ihr hier wieder auftaucht. Krankenstation – alle beide. Und keine Widerworte, sonst lernt ihr mich kennen."

Gespielt genervt verdrehte er die Augen.

„Es geht uns gut, Pille."

Pille kam vor ihm zum Stehen und stemmte die Arme in die Hüften.

„Das zu entscheiden dürfte wohl einzig und allein in meinen Verantwortungsbereich fallen. Du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass du von der Oberfläche Kronos' zurückkommen kannst, ohne dass ich dich auf Verletzungen, Vergiftungen oder Allergien untersuche. Dafür kenne ich dich zu lange und zu gut."

Er spürte, wie Spock neben ihn trat.

„Captain, ich schlage vor, dass Sie den Rat des Doktors ernst nehmen und sich untersuchen lassen, nur um sicher zu gehen, dass Sie durch den Zweikampf keine Verletzungen davon getragen haben."

Er schoss Spock einen, wie er hoffte, vernichtenden Blick zu, war aber gleich wieder abgelenkt, als er einen schmerzhaften Schlag Pilles auf seinem Hinterkopf spürte.

„Zweikampf? Was hast du jetzt wieder angestellt? Kann man dich denn nie alleine lassen?"

Noch einmal versuchte er sich an einem anklagend-vernichtenden Blick in Spocks Richtung.

„Vielen Dank auch, Spock."

Doch Spock schien sich davon in keinster Weise aus der Ruhe bringen zu lassen.

„Ich komme nur meinen Aufgaben als Erster Offizier nach und stelle das Wohlergehen des Captains sicher. Und damit Sie dem Doktor beruhigt auf die Krankenstation folgen können, versichere ich Ihnen, dass ich mich sofort zur Brücke begeben und unseren sofortigen Abflug sicherstellen werde."

„Kommt nicht in Frage, Sie spitzohriger Kobold. Sie kommen ebenfalls mit auf die Krankenstation."

Einen Moment verspürte er fast so etwas wie tiefe innere Befriedigung, dass es Spock nicht besser erging als ihm selbst. Doch Spocks Gesicht war keine Regung anzumerken, als er sich von ihm ab und Pille zuwandte.

„Ich versichere Ihnen, dass ich mich bester Gesundheit erfreue, Doktor. Eine Examination meines physischen Zustandes ist nicht erforderlich."

Er wandte sich Pille zu, gespannt auf dessen Erwiderung. Doch zu seiner Überraschung – blieb Pille völlig ruhig, sah Spock einfach nur einige Sekunden abschätzend an und nickte dann schließlich.

„Sie kommen aber sofort zur Krankenstation, falls sich an Ihrem Zustand etwas ändern sollte."

Er sah, wie Spock leicht seinen Kopf nach rechts neigte.

„Das werde ich, Doktor. Und nun entschuldigen Sie mich. Ich werde mich auf direktem Weg zur Brücke begeben."

Und dann – war Spock verschwunden.

Ungläubig sah er diesem hinterher.

Dann sah er Pille an.

Seine Stimme klang eindeutig anklagend.

„Warum hast du darauf bestanden, dass ich mich untersuchen lasse und Spock lässt du einfach so gehen?"

Er sah, dass Pille die Augen rollte.

„Weil du die Tendenz hast, dich nie untersuchen zu lassen, auch wenn es nötig wäre. Also muss ich dich dazu zwingen. Der Kobold dagegen hat eine ziemlich gute Einschätzung, wann er ärztliche Hilfe benötigt und wann nicht. Immerhin ist es nicht logisch, Raubbau mit der eigenen Gesundheit oder dem eigenen Körper zu betreiben."

Darauf wusste er nichts zu erwidern, also schloss er den Mund.

Nur einen Moment später spürte er Pilles Hand an seinem Arm.

„Und jetzt komm schon mit zur Krankenstation. Bringen wir es hinter uns."

Und stumm aber ohne weitere Gegenwehr folgte er Pille aus dem Transporterraum hinaus.

* * *

Es war exakt 2230 als Spock Jims Quartier erreichte.

Einen guten Teil des Tages über war er damit beschäftigt gewesen, die _Enterprise_ im Schlepptau der beiden klingonischen Kriegsschiffe auf den exakten Kurs zu bringen, der sie auf dem schnellsten Weg hinaus bringen würde aus dem klingonischen Reich. Den restlichen Tag hatte er damit verbracht, die notwendigen Berichte zu schreiben und der Admiralität Meldung zu erstatten.

Doch bevor er sich nun zum Meditieren zurückziehen würde, hielt er es für angebracht, noch einige Worte mit Jim zu wechseln, um die Mission aufzubereiten, wozu sie in den letzten Stunden keine Gelegenheit erhalten hatten.

Er betätigte den Buzzer an der Tür zu Jims Quartier und musste nur kurze Zeit warten, bis sich die Tür vor ihm öffnete und ihm den Weg zu Jims Quartier freigab. Er trat ein und sah, wie Jim sich bei seinem Eintreten mit einem Lächeln von seinem Schreibtisch erhob.

„Spock! Ich habe gerade das Gespräch mit Admiral Archer beendet."

Ein wenig neugierig wandte er den Kopf leicht nach links.

„Ich nehme an, der Admiral war mit dem Ausgang der Mission zufrieden."

Er sah Jim nicken.

„Das war er. Wenn er auch die diplomatischen Methoden etwas befremdlich fand."

Er erlaubte sich ein winziges Zucken der Mundwinkel.

„Eine verständliche Reaktion."

Auch Jims Lächeln hatte sich vertieft.

„Ja, wahrscheinlich."

Dann winkte ihn Jim weiter herein und deutete auf die kleine Sitzgruppe in der Ecke, die sie sonst für ihre Schachpartien nutzten.

„Haben Sie schon gegessen, Spock?"

Er selbst verspürte wenig Hunger, vermutete allerdings, dass Jim wohl seinerseits seit ihrer Rückkehr noch keine Nahrung zu sich genommen hatte und dies nur dann nachholen würde, wenn er sich ebenfalls dazu bereit erklären würde zu essen.

„Wenn Sie damit andeuten wollen, dass es zweckmäßig wäre, unsere Unterhaltung bei der Nahrungsaufnahme fortzusetzen, kann ich dem zustimmen."

Er sah, wie Jim noch immer lächelnd den Kopf schüttelte, während er sich dem Replikator zuwandte und in bereits vertrauter Manier Essen für sich selbst und auch für ihn orderte. Er setzte sich in der Zwischenzeit auf seinen angestammten Platz und wartete, bis Jim sich mit zwei Tellern in den Händen zu ihm setzte und ihm einen davon zuschob.

Einige Minuten lang aßen sie schweigend. Er konnte sehen, dass Jim seinen eigenen Gedanken nachhing und gab diesem die Möglichkeit, diese Gedanken zu ordnen. Er wusste, dass Jim ihn früher oder später an diesen Gedanken teilhaben lassen würde.

Und tatsächlich – kaum hatten sie ihre Mahlzeit beendet und Jim hatte seinen leeren Teller von sich geschoben, sah er ihn an.

„Ich hatte noch keine Gelegenheit mich bei Ihnen zu bedanken, Spock. Ohne Sie und Ihr Training hätte ich diesen Zweikampf dort unten auf Kronos nicht überlebt. Und bitte tun Sie mir einen Gefallen und weisen Sie mich nicht darauf hin, dass es unlogisch ist, Ihnen zu danken. Sie wissen, dass es stimmt. Ohne Ihr Training hätte ich es nicht geschafft. Dann wäre ich jetzt tot und die Föderation möglicherweise bereits im Krieg mit den Klingonen."

Er neigte seinen Kopf leicht nach rechts.

„Als ich Ihnen das Zweikampftraining mit dem Bat'leth vorschlug, hielt ich es für am Wahrscheinlichsten, dass wir uns würden verteidigen müssen. Einen Zweikampf auf Leben und Tod in dieser Art hatte ich in meine Kalkulationen nicht mit aufgenommen."

Jim machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung.

„Das spielt keine Rolle, Spock. Es war Ihre Idee und Ihr Training."

Einen Moment lang war es still.

Dann entschied er sich dazu erneut das Schweigen zu brechen.

„Sie haben Ihre Sache auf Kronos sehr gut gemacht, Jim. Auch die Art und Weise, wie Sie die Verhandlungen mit Gorkon geführt haben."

Zu seiner Überraschung schienen seine Worte auszureichen, um Jims inzwischen wieder ernst gewordenes Gesicht erneut zum Strahlen zu bringen. Ganze 0,31 unlogische Sekunden lang wünschte er sich, dass seine Worte immer eine solche Wirkung auf Jim hätten, dann aber rief er sich zur Ordnung und nickte Jim stattdessen zu.

„In einem Punkt hat Gorkon durchaus recht – Sie sind ein bemerkenswerter Mann und es wäre ein Fehler, Sie und Ihre Fähigkeiten zu unterschätzen. Diese Lektion habe ich schon vor einiger Zeit gelernt. Und ich bin sicher, die Klingonen werden sie nach dem heutigen Tag ebenfalls nicht mehr vergessen."

Einen Moment war es wieder still.

Dann sagte Jim, während dessen blaue Augen noch immer strahlten:

„Danke, Spock. Sie wissen nicht, wie viel mir Ihre Worte bedeuten."

Eine Aussage, die ihn ein wenig verwirrte. Denn er hatte nie angenommen, dass Jim seine Meinung über dessen Person wichtig sein könnte. Doch diese Aussage Jims deutete genau auf das Gegenteil hin – dass es Jim durchaus nicht gleichgültig war, was er über ihn dachte.

Er wurde in seinen Gedankengängen unterbrochen, als Jim sich erhob, ihre Teller einsammelte und diese in den Replikator zurückstellte. Dann drehte sich Jim wieder zu ihm um, kam aber nicht wieder an den Tisch zurück, sondern blieb mit dem Rücken an den Replikator gelehnt stehen. Jims Augen, die auf ihn gerichtet waren, hatten einen nachdenklichen Ausdruck angenommen und er wartete darauf, dass Jim ihm mitteilen würde, was ihn beschäftigte.

Lange musste er nicht warten.

Er sah, wie Jim in einem plötzlichen Anflug von Entschlossenheit seine Arme vor der Brust verschränkte.

„War das wirklich Ihr Ernst?"

Leicht hob er seine rechte Augenbraue in einer fragenden Geste.

„Spezifizieren Sie, Jim."

„Als Sie Gorkon angeboten haben, an meiner Stelle zu kämpfen – war das Ihr Ernst?"

Ein wenig höher noch hob sich seine Augenbraue, während er Jim nicht aus den Augen ließ.

„Ich pflege nichts zu sagen, was ich nicht so meine."

Jim erwiderte seinen Blick aus intensiv leuchtenden dunkelblauen Augen.

„Warum?"

„Aus demselben Grund, warum ich mich jederzeit in für Sie gedachtes Phaserfeuer werfen oder versuchen würde, jeden sonstigen Schaden von Ihnen abzuwenden. Ich bin der Erste Offizier dieses Schiffes. Es gehört zu meinen vordersten Aufgaben, das Wohlergehen des Captains sicherzustellen und Schaden für dessen Leib oder Leben abzuwenden."

Er beobachtete die Veränderung, die in Jims Augen und auch in dessen Gesicht bei seinen Worten vor sich ging. Und war einmal mehr verwirrt von Jims Reaktion. Diesen Ausdruck von Enttäuschung in Jims Gesicht hatte er nicht erwartet. Doch bevor er weiter hätte darüber nachdenken können, sprach Jim erneut.

„Das ist also der einzige Grund? Weil ich Ihr Captain bin und es Ihre Pflicht ist?"

Und plötzlich verstand er doch.

Jims eigene Worte waren ihm so präsent, als hätte er sie eben erst gehört.

„_Genauso wie Ihr anderes Ich in seinem Universum einen Jim Kirk als Freund hatte, haben Sie mich in diesem Universum als Freund."_

Er hatte in den letzten Tagen seine rar gesäte Zeit, die er mit Meditieren verbracht hatte, immer wieder auch über diese Worte Jims nachgedacht, die sich irgendwann beinahe unauflöslich mit den Erinnerungen seines älteren Ichs vermischt hatten, die er in Rahmen der Gedankenverschmelzung mit Jim gesehen hatte. Und je mehr er darüber nachgedacht hatte, desto mehr hatte er sehen können, was sein älteres Ich zu Jims anderen Ich hingezogen hatte. Und je mehr er dies hatte erkennen können, desto deutlicher war ihm auch geworden, dass er in dieser Zeitlinie ein ganz ähnliches Verhaltensmuster zeigte. Längst war er sich sicher, einen deutlichen Blick hinter die Fassade des arroganten Kadetten, den er zuerst kennen gelernt hatte, geworfen zu haben. Und er musste zugeben, dass ihm von Tag zu Tag akzeptabler erschien, was er dort sah. Er musste des Weiteren zugeben, dass Jim irgendwann in den letzten Wochen und Monaten tatsächlich angefangen hatte, eine Rolle in seinem Leben zu spielen, die über die eines Captains hinaus ging. Er vertraute Jim nicht nur als Captain, sondern auch als Mensch. Aber Jim forderte ihn auch auf jeder denkbaren Ebene heraus – seine menschliche Seite, seine vulkanische Seite, seinen Intellekt. Es war faszinierend und brachte ihn dazu, mehr Zeit mit Jim zu verbringen, als er je mit irgendeiner anderen Person freiwillig verbracht hatte. Irgendwie schien Jim durch all seine Schutzschichten, die er sich im Laufe der Jahre angeeignet hatte, mit einer Leichtigkeit hindurch zu dringen, die er selbst nicht verstand. Und trotzdem konnte er es nicht leugnen. Und was ihn noch mehr verwunderte – es machte ihm weniger aus, als dies hätte der Fall sein müssen.

Dies alles ins Kalkül gezogen – konnte er da wirklich leugnen, dass er für Jim inzwischen weit mehr als nur Loyalität oder bloße Kameradschaft empfand, wie sie im Rahmen von Kommandostrukturen üblich waren? Jim hatte ihm freimütig seine Freundschaft angeboten. Da entsprach es nur dem Gebot der Fairness, wenn er ebenso ehrlich zu Jim war.

Trotzdem nahm er sich noch einen Moment länger Zeit, um seine nächsten Worte sorgfältig abzuwägen. Erst dann sprach er weiter.

„Es ist ein Grund, Jim, aber es gibt noch einen anderen Grund."

Er spürte, dass er sofort Jims ganze, gespannte Aufmerksamkeit besaß.

„Und der wäre?"

Einen Moment länger betrachtete er Jim stumm. Dann aber sagte er:

„Ich habe in den vergangenen Monaten auf der _Enterprise _Gelegenheit gefunden, die Bedeutung der verschiedensten Ausprägungen zwischenmenschlicher Beziehungen sowie deren Parameter zu beobachten und zu studieren. Mit durchaus faszinierenden Einblicken und Erkenntnissen. Eine dieser Erkenntnisse betrifft ein Verhalten, das ich zuerst als äußerst unlogisch eingestuft hatte, über das ich meine Meinung aber inzwischen revidieren musste."

Er sah, dass Jim ein wenig verwirrt die Stirn runzelte.

„Und welches Verhalten ist das?"

„Ein Verhalten basierend auf gegenseitiger Sympathie, das getragen wird von aufrichtiger Sorge um das Wohlergehen des jeweils anderen, welches bisweilen über das eigene Wohlergehen gestellt wird. Ein Verhalten bedingungslosen Einstehens füreinander getragen von einer breiten Basis gegenseitigen Vertrauens. Ich denke, ich gehe richtig in der Annahme, dass man dies als Definition einer ‚Freundschaft' begreifen kann."

Er hatte den Blick nicht von Jim abgewandt und so entging ihm nicht, wie die Verwirrung von einem Ausdruck vorsichtigen, hoffnungsvollen Begreifens abgelöst wurde.

„Und wieso mussten Sie Ihre Ansicht über die Logik dieses Verhaltensmusters revidieren, Spock?"

Er antwortete nicht sofort, ging stattdessen sicher, dass Jim ihm nach wie vor seine volle Aufmerksamkeit schenkte, während er auch seine nächsten Worte mit Bedacht wählte.

„Weil ich feststellen musste, dass ich in Bezug auf Ihre Person das oben genannte Verhaltensmuster selbst entwickelt habe."

Einen Moment lang war es ganz still in Jims Quartier. Nur das allgegenwärtige leise Raunen des Antriebs der _Enterprise_ war zu hören.

Doch dann – fing Jim plötzlich an zu lachen. Und im ersten Moment hätte er sich durch dieses Lachen ein wenig vor den Kopf gestoßen gefühlt, wenn solche Emotionen nicht vollkommen unlogisch gewesen wären. Dann aber fiel ihm die Erleichterung aber auch die pure Freude auf, die in diesem Lachen mitschwang. Und er verstand, dass Jim durch dieses Lachen genau diese Emotionen ausdrücken wollte, denn nur Momente später hörte dieser auf zu lachen und sah ihn stattdessen mit großen, warmen, vor Freude blitzenden tiefblauen Augen und einem breiten Lächeln an. Schneller, als er dies für möglich gehalten hätte, war Jim plötzlich neben ihm, ging in die Knie, legte ihm beide Hände auf die Schultern und sah ihn weiterhin mit diesem warmen Blick an, der irgendetwas in seinem Inneren anzusprechen und – so unlogisch es aus war – zu wärmen schien.

„Wahrscheinlich hat mir noch niemand umständlicher seine Freundschaft erklärt, Spock. Aber ich muss zugeben – auch noch niemand ehrlicher und schöner."

Wieder einmal stellte er fest, dass ihm Jims Nähe und dessen Berührung nicht unangenehm waren und er keine Notwendigkeit sah, vor dieser Nähe und Berührung zurück zu schrecken, wie er dies im Regelfall getan hätte. Stattdessen tat er etwas, das er das erste Mal aus einem Impuls heraus auf Kronos getan hatte, wofür er sich in diesem Augenblick aber in Anbetracht der Situation bewusst entschied – er hob seine rechte Hand, legte diese auf Jims linken Unterarm und drückte einmal kurz aber kräftig zu. Dass Jims Blick einen Moment lang beinahe ungläubig zu seiner Hand wanderte, entging ihm dabei nicht.

„Wie gesagt – ich pflege nichts zu sagen, was ich nicht auch so meine."

Er sah, wie Jim bei seinen Worten seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sein Gesicht richtete und dabei lächelte.

„Und das ist das Beste an der Sache, Spock."

Einen Moment lang sahen sie sich einfach nur an.

Dann fügte Jim etwas leiser hinzu.

„Danke, Spock. Sie haben keine Ahnung, was mir Ihre Freundschaft bedeutet."

Ein wenig hob er seine Augenbraue.

„Es ist unlogisch mir zu danken, Jim."

Und Jim – lachte.

Er selbst erlaubte sich das kleinste Zucken seiner Mundwinkel, war sich aber sicher, dass Jim dieses Zucken bemerkt hatte. Dann spürte er, wie Jim seine Hände von seinen Schultern löste und sich aufrichtete. Er selbst beeilte sich, seine eigene Hand wieder von Jims Unterarm zu nehmen. Die 0,17 Sekunden unlogischen Bedauerns, die er hierbei verspürte, unterdrückte er sofort.

Er sah, dass Jim, der sich inzwischen aufgerichtet hatte, noch immer lächelnd auf ihn hinunter sah.

„Was meinen Sie, Spock? Noch eine Partie Schach vor dem Schlafengehen?"

Und in Anbetracht der jüngsten Ereignisse fand er es eine logische Entscheidung, diesem Vorschlag zuzustimmen.

* * *

Nach einem langen Morgen im Labor betrat Spock die Offiziersmesse um Punkt 1300, um ein wenig Nahrung zu sich zu nehmen. Nachdem die _Enterprise _bereits seit über 24 Stunden das klingonische Reich ohne weiteren Zwischenfall verlassen hatte und sich in Föderationsgebiet auf der Rückkehr zur Erde befand, hatte er sich vom Dienst auf der Brücke freistellen lassen, um seinen lange vernachlässigten Pflichten als Wissenschaftsoffizier nachkommen zu können.

Bereits beim Eintreten ließ er seinen Blick durch den Raum gleiten, um die gegebene Situation zu erfassen. Und beinahe augenblicklich sah er Jim an seinem Stammplatz sitzen, Dr. McCoy auf seiner rechten und Lieutenant Sulu auf der linken Seite. Etwas überrascht stellte er fest, dass Lieutenant Sulu äußerst unbehaglich auf seinem Stuhl hin und her zu rutschen schien, während sich der Captain offensichtlich bester Laune erfreute. Ganz und gar nicht überrascht war er über Dr. McCoys wie immer mürrischen Gesichtsausdruck.

Er holte sich ein Tablett und eine Schüssel des am heutigen Tag angebotenen vegetarischen Gemüseeintopfes und steuerte den Tisch an, an dem Jim, Dr. McCoy und Sulu saßen. Er hatte den Tisch noch nicht ganz erreicht, als Jim auf ihn aufmerksam wurde und die sowieso schon fröhlichen Gesichtszüge des Captains noch ein weniger fröhlicher zu werden schienen.

„Spock! Der Tag wird ja immer besser. Setzen Sie sich zu uns."

Er hörte Dr. McCoy etwas murmeln, konnte aber bei dem bestehenden Geräuschpegel um sie herum selbst mit seinen feinen Ohren nur die Worte ‚Kobold', ‚von wegen besser' und ‚verdammter Elf' heraushören. Auch Sulu schien entgegen seiner sonstigen Gewohnheiten nicht sonderlich erfreut, ihn zu sehen. Er beschloss diese Tatsache für den Moment zu ignorieren und widmete sich, nachdem er jedem einzelnen zugenickt und sich Jim gegenüber gesetzt hatte, seiner Gemüsesuppe.

Er hatte gerade einmal 32,83% seiner Suppe gegessen, als er aus den Augenwinkeln wahrnahm, wie Jim Sulu plötzlich aufgeregt mit dem Ellbogen in die Rippen boxte. Er sah gerade noch rechtzeitig auf um erkennen zu können, wie Sulu im beinahe selben Moment sichtlich erbleichte. Neugierig geworden drehte er sich um und folgte den Blicken seines Captains und des Steuermanns und erkannte zu seiner Überraschung Ensign Chekov, der gerade die Offiziersmesse betreten hatte.

Und plötzlich – fügte sich ein Indiz nahtlos an das andere.

Er wandte seinen Blick zurück zu Jim und Sulu.

„Ich nehme an, Sie haben heute Morgen Ihren Wettkampf mit dem Katana ausgetragen und der Captain hat gewonnen?"

Er sah augenblicklich wieder zwei Augenpaare auf sich gerichtet – ein übermütig blitzendes blaues und ein unglücklich aussehendes schwarzes.

„Und das habe ich nur Ihnen und Ihrem Training zu verdanken, Spock."

Jims Stimme klang nach wie vor äußerst fröhlich, während Sulus Stimme genau die gegenteilige Färbung gepaart mit einem Hauch Sarkasmus aufwies.

„Ja, vielen Dank auch, Commander."

Er hob eine Augenbraue.

„Ihre Aussage ist unlogisch, Lieutenant. Ich habe den Captain nicht im Zweikampf unterrichtet, um ihm einen Sieg in Ihrer Wette zu ermöglichen, sondern um sein Überleben auf Kronos zu gewährleisten."

Sofort senkte Sulu ein wenig den Kopf.

„Ich weiß, Commander, tut mir leid."

Seine Augenbraue wanderte noch ein wenig höher.

„Es ist nicht notwendig sich zu entschuldigen, Lieutenant."

Noch bevor Sulu etwas hätte erwidern können, stieß Jim ihm noch einmal den Ellbogen in die Rippen.

„Los jetzt, Hikaru. Sie haben einen Wetteinsatz einzulösen."

Er sah, wie Sulu einen letzten verzweifelten und hilfesuchenden Blick in die Runde warf. Doch da er sich außerstande sah, sich in diese rein menschliche Angelegenheit einzumischen, tat er selbst so, als würde er sich wieder seiner Suppe zuwenden. Und so hörte er Dr. McCoy auch nur sagen:

„Wettschulden sind Ehrenschulden, Hikaru. Bringen Sie es besser hinter sich. Pavel wird Ihnen schon nicht den Kopf abreißen."

Er hörte, wie Sulu mit einem tiefen Seufzen den Stuhl zurückschob, sich erhob und sich entfernte. Und hob in diesem Moment wieder den Kopf. Gerade rechtzeitig um zu sehen, wie Sulu Chekov, der mit seinem Tablett in der Schlange an der Essensausgabe stand, von hinten auf die Schulter tippte. Er beobachtete, wie der Ensign sich umdrehte und wie dessen Gesicht bei Sulus Anblick geradezu aufzuleuchten schien. Er konnte Sulus Gesicht nicht mehr sehen, da dieser mit dem Rücken zu ihnen stand aber er sah, wie sich dieser plötzlich nach vorne beugte und den Ensign auf die Lippen küsste. Die Berührung dauerte nur kurz, bevor sich Sulu wieder zurückzog. Er konnte Chekovs Gesicht und dessen deutliche Überraschung darin sehen. Am Rande nahm er wahr, dass das Stimmengewirr im Raum beträchtlich abgenommen und die Szene viele Beobachter gefunden hatte.

Er sah, wie Sulu sich abwenden wollte, konnte dessen errötetes Gesicht bereits im Profil sehen, als etwas geschah, womit wohl die wenigsten in diesem Raum und am allerwenigsten Sulu selbst gerechnet haben dürften.

Denn in dem Moment, als Sulu sich von Chekov wegdrehte, schien durch dessen schmalen Körper ein Ruck zu gehen. Mit einem lauten Poltern ging dessen Tablett zu Boden, während der junge Russe in einer einzigen fließenden Bewegung nach der Hand Sulus griff und diesen zu sich herum drehte. Und noch bevor Sulu auch nur die Gelegenheit gehabt hätte zu reagieren, hatte ihm Chekov beide Arme um den Hals geschlungen und mit seine eigenen Lippen Sulus Lippen berührt. Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bevor Sulu reagierte und seine Arme ebenfalls um die schmale Gestalt des Ensigns schlang.

Ein Raunen ging durch den Raum und unwillkürlich wanderte sein Blick zurück zu Jim, der noch immer an seinem Platz saß und das Geschehen mit leuchtenden Augen und einem strahlenden Lächeln beobachtete.

Erst als der Kuss andauerte, die beiden jungen Männer keine Anstalten machten, diesen Kuss in absehbarer Zeit zu unterbrechen, griff Jim schließlich ein.

„Hey ihr beiden – tut denjenigen, die nicht so viel Glück haben wie ihr, einen Gefallen und verlagert euch in eines eurer Quartiere. Ich gebe euch den Rest des Tages frei."

Dem folgte lautes Gelächter und Applaus der restlichen Crew sowie verlegene Blicke zweier rotgesichtiger Offiziere, die sich dann aber offensichtlich rasch dazu entschlossen, von dem Angebot des Captains Gebrauch zu machen und die Offiziersmesse zu verlassen. Hiernach dauerte es nur noch wenige Sekunden bis der Geräuschpegel sein ursprüngliches Level wieder erreicht hatte.

Er wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder zurück zu Jim, der äußerst zufrieden mit sich selbst aussah und sich in diesem Augenblick an Dr. McCoy wandte.

„Wurde ja auch endlich Zeit, oder was meinst du, Pille?"

Dr. McCoys Gesichtsausdruck wirkte noch ein wenig mürrischer als sonst.

„Ich meine, dass du endlich aufhören solltest, dich in anderer Leute Liebesleben einzumischen, Jim. Die Rolle des Amors steht dir nicht."

Lachend schüttelte Jim den Kopf.

„Alleine hätten die beiden es nie geschafft und wären ewig umeinander herumgeschlichen wie die Katze um den Sahnetopf. Und außerdem kannst du mir doch nicht ernsthaft immer noch böse sein wegen dieser einen kleinen nicht ganz so erfolgreichen Geschichte vor zwei Jahren an der Akademie, als ich versucht hatte, dich mit Amanda Green zu verkuppeln."

„Nicht ganz so erfolgreichen Geschichte? Das ist ja wohl die Untertreibung des Jahrtausends, Jim. Ich musste mich danach selbst behandeln."

Jim beantwortete die Vorhaltungen des Doktors mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung.

„Das sind doch alles alte Kamellen, Pille. Und außerdem – wenn man es genau nimmt, bin nicht ich der Amor hier."

Er sah wie sich die Stirn des Doktors ein wenig zerfurchte.

„Ach nein? Wer soll denn deiner Meinung nach hier sonst der Amor sein?"

Er sah Jim grinsen.

„Na, Spock natürlich."

Bei diesen Worten verschluckte sich Dr. McCoy sichtlich und er selbst hatte Mühe zu verhindern, dass ihm das gleiche Schicksal widerfuhr. Sowohl er als auch der Doktor sahen Jim an und Dr. McCoy sah dabei so entgeistert aus, wie er sich gefühlt hätte, hätte er sich solche Emotionen erlaubt.

„Spock? Das ist nicht dein Ernst, Jim. Was hat Spock denn damit zu tun?"

Er sah, wie Jim ihm ein gutgelauntes Grinsen schenkte, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit erneut auf den Doktor richtete.

„Klar, ohne Spock hätte ich es nie geschafft, die Wette für mich zu entscheiden."

Und verschwörerisch grinsend beugte sich Jim zu Dr. McCoy hinüber.

„Und seien wir doch mal ehrlich, Pille – würde Spock mit kleinen Flügelchen und Pfeil und Bogen nicht ganz und gar bezaubernd aussehen?"

Wieder sah der Doktor deutlich entsetzt aus und er selbst hatte dieses Mal größte Mühe, sich dieselbe Emotion zu verbieten. Der Doktor dagegen schlug die Hände vor das Gesicht.

„Verdammt, Jim, lass das. Dieses Bild bekomme ich nie mehr aus meinem verfluchten Gehirn."

Jim lachte und richtete sich wieder auf.

„Ich wusste, dass du diesen Gedanken mögen würdest."

Und als sei nichts geschehen widmete sich Jim wieder – noch immer offensichtlich gut gelaunt – seinem Essen. Er beschloss dieses Intermezzo seinerseits nicht weiter zu kommentieren und sich stattdessen ebenfalls wieder seiner Suppe zu widmen, die inzwischen schon eine eher suboptimale Temperatur aufwies. Wieder hörte er den Doktor verhalten vor sich hin murmeln und wieder konnte er nur Bruchstücke ausmachen, die verdächtig nach ‚verdammter Jim', ‚verdammter Kobold' und ‚verdammte Flügel' klangen.

Und in diesem Moment erlaubte er seinen Mundwinkeln ein winziges Zucken. Denn auch, wenn er es ab und an nach wie vor etwas befremdlich zwischen all den Menschen fand, musste er doch zugeben, dass er deren Gesellschaft und insbesondere Jims Gesellschaft inzwischen im höchsten Maß akzeptabel fand.


	18. Brother - Teil I

Hey,

ich wollte jetzt schon ein Wort dazu verlieren, dass der nächste Teil der Geschichte, der "Brother" heißen wird, sich beinahe ausschließlich mit der Beziehung Spock-Kirk bzw. deren Entwicklung beschäftigen wird, einschließlich der Frage, wie man Uhura am besten los wird, weil sie ja immer noch irgendwie an Spock dran hängt und ein wenig stört in dieser Position ;-) Das heißt aber nicht, dass ich die storyline, die ich bisher mit den Klingonen angelegt habe, vergessen habe sondern nur, dass diese einige Kapitel pausieren wird – nach dem Abenteuer wird ein wenig oberflächliche Ruhe einkehren und Jim und die Enterprise werden nach ihrem Landgang auf einen – so würde Jim das wohl nennen – ‚milkrun' geschickt, bevor die storyline dann wieder im letzten Brother-Kapitel zuschlagen und sich nicht mehr unterbrechen lassen wird.

Vielen lieben Dank an ethereal girl für dein review!

LG xxx

* * *

**Brother – Teil I **

„Waren Sie schon einmal wandern, Spock?"

Jim schritt neben dem Halbvulkanier die Gänge der _Enterprise_ entlang. Spock und er hatten es sich angewöhnt, morgens jeweils an der Tür des anderen zu klopfen und dann, soweit möglich, gemeinsam den Weg zur Brücke einzuschlagen, wenn sie die Alphaschicht miteinander teilten, was meistens der Fall war. Es war eine Gelegenheit, bereits auf dem Weg einige Dinge zu besprechen, die möglicherweise den Tagesablauf betreffen konnten.

An diesem Morgen hatte Jim für sich beschlossen, Spock dazu zu überreden, mit ihm und Pille beim bevorstehenden Landgang wandern zu gehen. Er hatte sich nach erfolgreichem Abschluss der Mission auf Kronos tatsächlich bei Admiral Archer für ein paar Tage Landgang eingesetzt, und der Admiral hatte ihnen drei Tage gewährt, weshalb sie auf dem Weg zurück nach San Francisco waren und dort im Laufe des Tages eintreffen würden.

Er und Pille hatten Pläne geschmiedet, die Tage in der freien Natur zu verbringen – ein wenig zu wandern, abends ein Lagerfeuer mit Marshmallows, weit ab von der Sternenflotte. Es war schließlich seine Idee gewesen, Spock zu fragen, ob dieser mitkommen wollte, und naturgemäß war Pille zuerst nicht begeistert gewesen. Er hatte Pille dann allerdings erklärt, dass er hoffte, Spock auf diese Art und Weise nach der Zerstörung Vulkans die Erde ein wenig näher zu bringen – immerhin nach Spocks eigener Aussage die einzige Heimat, die ihm noch geblieben war. Diesem Argument hatte Pille nichts entgegen zu setzen gehabt, und so hatte er schließlich grummelnd zugestimmt.

Und er hatte beschlossen, dass ihr morgendlicher gemeinsamer Gang zur Brücke genau der richtige Zeitpunkt war, um Spock zu dieser gemeinsamen Unternehmung zu überreden.

Erwartungsvoll sah er Spock von der Seite an, als er neben diesem durch die Gänge schritt.

Und sah, wie dieser seine rechte Augenbraue ein wenig hob.

„Ich habe bereits von dieser menschlichen Freizeitbeschäftigung gehört, aber noch nie selbst daran partizipiert. Bisher hat sich mir die Logik dieses Verhaltens auch noch nicht erschlossen."

Er musste bei Spocks Worten lächeln. Und wappnete sich für alle logischen Argumente, die er sich seit dem gestrigen Abend für Spock überlegt hatte.

„Wandern ist sogar eine äußerst logische und sinnvolle Freizeitbeschäftigung, Spock. Sie findet in der freien Natur statt und ist mit Bewegung verbunden, was natürlich im höchsten Maße gesund ist. Darüber hinaus ermöglicht das Wandern die genaue Exploration der Umgebung und der einheimischen Natur."

Und dann konnte er sich nicht verkneifen hinzuzufügen:

„Und außerdem – macht es schlicht und einfach Spaß."

Wie er erwartet hatte, hob sich Spocks Augenbraue noch ein wenig höher.

„Spaß ist eine unlogische Motivation."

Dann aber rutschte die Augenbraue zurück in ihre natürliche Position, und Spock fügte hinzu:

„Ihre anderen Argumente entbehren dagegen zugegebenermaßen nicht völlig jeder Logik."

Gut gelaunt schlug er Spock im Gehen auf die Schulter.

„Sag ich doch. Und wie es der Zufall so will, planen Pille und ich für die Dauer des Landgangs eine kleine Wanderung. Und Sie kommen mit uns mit."

Sofort wanderte die Augenbraue wieder nach oben.

„Tut mir leid, Captain, das wird nicht möglich sein. Ich beabsichtige für die Dauer des Landgangs an Bord der _Enterprise_ zu bleiben und einige Experimente durchzuführen."

„Ich bin sicher, dass diese Experimente höchst faszinierend sind, Spock, aber das ändert nichts daran, dass Sie mit Pille und mir wandern werden."

„Ich bevorzuge es, meine eigenen Entscheidungen darüber zu treffen, wie ich meinen Landgang verbringe, Captain."

Er warf Spock einen halb ernsten, halb amüsierten Blick zu.

„Ich könnte es Ihnen befehlen."

Spocks Augenbraue kletterte noch ein wenig höher, so dass sie fast im Haaransatz verschwand.

„Während des Landgangs ist Ihre Befehlsgewalt deutlich eingeschränkt, _Captain_. Diesem Befehl müsste ich keine Folge leisten."

Sein Blick verlor die Amüsiertheit und wurde vollkommen ernst.

„Sie wissen genau, dass ich Ihnen einen solchen Befehl niemals geben würde, Spock. Aber ich würde mich wirklich freuen, wenn Sie mitkommen würden. Ich würde Ihnen gerne ein wenig den Planeten zeigen, dem Ihre Mutter abstammt, und der auch für Sie Heimat sein könnte. Deshalb bitte ich Sie einfach, mit uns zu kommen. Als Freund."

Er sah Spock nach wie vor von der Seite an und sah, dass dessen Augenbraue bei seinen Worten erneut in die dafür ursprünglich vorgesehene Position gerutscht war. Stattdessen meinte er in Spocks Augen eine nachdenkliche Note ausmachen zu können. Und schließlich – neigte der Halbvulkanier seinen Kopf leicht nach rechts.

„In diesem Fall – werde ich Sie und Dr. McCoy begleiten."

Er konnte das heulende Triumphgefühl, das sich innerlich bei Spocks Worten in ihm ausbreitete, nicht unterdrücken und wollte es auch gar nicht. Mit mental zum Himmel gereckter Faust grinste er stattdessen Spock an.

„Sie werden es nicht bereuen, Spock. Sie werden sehen, wir werden jede Menge Spaß haben."

Und noch bevor Spock etwas hätte erwidern können, betrat er vor diesem die Brücke.

* * *

Spock hatte sich gerade mit einem PADD auf das Aussichtsdeck zurück gezogen, als er nur wenige Minuten später wieder in seiner Einsamkeit gestört wurde. Er ließ das PADD, das diverse Informationen über die menschlichen Bräuche beim Wandern enthielt, sinken, als Nyota den Raum betrat, auf ihn zuhielt und sich dicht neben ihn setzte.

„Nyota."

„Hallo, Spock."

Nyotas Lächeln war warm und ehrlich.

„Ich hatte gehofft, ich könnte dich dazu überreden, mit mir zu Abend zu essen. Aber wie ich sehe, bist du beschäftigt."

Er überlegte 0,041 Sekunden, bevor er das PADD endgültig sinken ließ und antwortete:

„Ein gemeinsames Abendessen wäre akzeptabel. Ich kann meine Studien auch zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt fortsetzen."

Doch zu seiner Überraschung schüttelte Nyota noch immer lächelnd den Kopf.

„Ist schon in Ordnung, Spock. Ich will dich nicht von deiner Arbeit abhalten, und wir haben in den nächsten drei Tagen ja noch genug Zeit füreinander, wenn das Schiff hier beinahe menschenleer sein wird."

Er legte seinen Kopf leicht nach rechts.

„Ich denke, es entspricht dem Gebot der Fairness dir mitzuteilen, dass meine Pläne sich geändert haben. Nur für den Fall, dass du deine Pläne für die kommenden drei Tage ebenfalls zu ändern gedenkst."

Das erste Mal seit ihrer Ankunft auf dem Aussichtsdeck schwand das Lächeln aus Nyotas Gesicht.

„Was soll das heißen, deine Pläne haben sich geändert? Ich dachte du wolltest die Zeit des Landgangs nutzen, um einige Experimente durchzuführen, und wir wären uns darin einig gewesen, dass ich bei dir auf dem Schiff bleiben würde, damit wir ein wenig Zeit miteinander verbringen können."

Er hob eine Augenbraue.

„Das ist nicht ganz korrekt, Nyota. Meine eigenen Pläne gingen dahin, die Zeit des Landgangs für Experimente zu nutzen. Du hast lediglich beschlossen, aus diesem Grund ebenfalls auf dem Schiff zu bleiben. Der gegenseitige Konsens dieses Vorgehens beruht darauf, dass ich deinen Plänen nicht widersprochen habe."

Nyotas Stimme hatte einiges ihrer ursprünglichen Wärme verloren.

„Und was hat dich nun dazu veranlasst, deine Pläne zu ändern?"

Seine Augenbraue rutschte zurück.

„Der Captain bat mich, ihn und Dr. McCoy bei einer Wanderung zu begleiten."

„Bei einer Wanderung?"

Nyota zog beide sorgfältig gezupften Augenbrauen in einer halb verwunderten, halb ärgerlichen Geste nach oben.

„Spock, du wanderst doch gar nicht."

„Nur weil ich es bisher noch nicht getan habe, muss dies nicht zwangsläufig bedeuten, dass ich es nicht versuchen kann. Seinen Horizont zu erweitern und sich auf neues Terrain zu begeben ist fester Bestandteil des Forscherdaseins."

„Warum hast du nicht einfach Nein gesagt? Du wusstest doch, dass ich den Landgang an Bord verbringen wollte, um mehr Zeit mit dir zu verbringen."

Er bemerkte, dass ihn diese Diskussion, die er als zutiefst unlogisch empfand, zu ermüden begann, drängte diese Emotion allerdings zurück.

„Den Landgang an Bord zu verbringen war deine eigene Entscheidung, Nyota. Ich habe dich weder darum gebeten noch habe ich dies erwartet. Deine Argumentation ist demnach höchst unlogisch."

„Dann bitte ich dich eben, nicht mit wandern zu gehen, sondern auf der _Enterprise_ zu bleiben, wie es dein ursprünglicher Plan war, damit wir die Zeit gemeinsam verbringen können."

Er brauchte einen Moment länger als gewöhnlich, um zu seiner üblichen Ruhe zurück zu finden.

„Das wird nicht möglich sein, Nyota."

„Für den Captain kannst du deine Pläne also einfach so ändern, für mich aber nicht?"

Unwillkürlich richtete er sich noch ein wenig gerader auf, während er dieses Mal noch einmal deutlich mehr Mühe hatte, seine Missbilligung zu unterdrücken.

„Der Captain hat mich gefragt, und ich habe ihm zugesagt. Ich bin also eine Verpflichtung eingegangen, die ich einzuhalten gedenke. Eine Verpflichtung, die ich dir gegenüber nicht eingegangen bin, das es, wie bereits erwähnt, deine eigene Entscheidung war, den Landgang an Bord zu verbringen."

Er sah, wie sich Nyota erhob und mit für sie untypischen, beinahe stampfenden Bewegungen, die er auf ihre offensichtliche Verärgerung zurückführte, zur Tür zurück ging. Er wollte sich bereits wieder seinem PADD zuwenden, als sich Nyota im Türrahmen der bereits geöffneten Tür noch einmal zu ihm umdrehte.

„Und du bist sicher, dass dein plötzliches Interesse am Wandern nichts mit der Person des Captains zu tun hat?"

Nyotas Frage irritierte ihn.

„Ich verstehe deine Frage nicht."

Um Nyotas Mund meinte er, einen bitteren Zug wahrnehmen zu können, war sich aber nicht ganz sicher.

„Anders ausgedrückt – hätte dich irgendjemand anderes als James T. Kirk zu einer Wanderung überreden können?"

Noch immer war er sich nicht ganz sicher, was Nyota mit dieser Frage bezweckte. Trotzdem bemühte er sich um eine Antwort.

„Der Captain hatte nachvollziehbare und logische Argumente für diese Wanderung."

Da seine volle Aufmerksamkeit auf Nyota ruhte, die noch immer in der offenen Tür stand und ihn ansah, nahm er den plötzlichen, resignierten Ausdruck in Nyotas Gesicht wahr, den er aber trotzdem nicht verstand.

„Schon gut, Spock. Dann wünsche ich dir viel Spaß auf deiner Wanderung mit dem Captain."

„Spaß ist ein unlogischer und unwesentlicher Faktor."

Doch seine Erwiderung erreichte nur noch die geschlossene Tür.

Noch einen weiteren kurzen Moment lang ließ er seinen Blick auf der geschlossenen Tür ruhen, dann beschloss er, diese irritierende Begegnung mit Nyota aus seinen Gedanken zu verbannen und sich erst während seiner Meditation wieder mit ihr auseinander zu setzen. Stattdessen nahm er sein PADD wieder auf und widmete sich endlich seiner Lektüre.

* * *

Jim war der erste, der sich am nächsten Morgen im Transporterraum einfand, von wo aus er mit Spock und Pille auf die Oberfläche der Erde und mitten hinein in die Rocky Mountains beamen wollte. Ein wenig wunderte er sich darüber, dann sah er aber auf seine Armbanduhr und stellte fest, dass er schlicht zu früh war. Er vermutete, dass Spock auf die Millisekunde pünktlich sein würde, Pille dagegen ein wenig zu spät.

Kurz lächelte er dem Ensign an den Kontrollen zu, der ihren Transport durchführen würde, doch er ertappte sich selbst dabei, dass sein Blick immer wieder ein wenig ungeduldig zur Tür und dann zu seiner Uhr wanderte. Und tatsächlich musste er sich selbst gegenüber zugeben, dass er noch immer leichte Zweifel hatte, ob Spock tatsächlich mitkommen würde. Er hatte sich den ganzen gestrigen Tag lang dieses angenehme, leichte Gefühl des Triumphes bewahrt, das Spocks Zustimmung zu ihrer gemeinsamen Unternehmung in ihm ausgelöst hatte. Aber nun, kurz bevor es los gehen sollte, verspürte er nichts anderes mehr als eine seltsame Art von Aufregung, die er selbst nicht verstand. Tatsache war aber, dass er Spock um jeden Preis dabei haben _wollte_, dass ihm die Wanderung ohne Spock an seiner Seite nur halb soviel Spaß machen würde. Weil er hoffte, dass er Spock bei ihrer gemeinsamen Unternehmung noch ein wenig besser kennen lernen und sie ihre Freundschaft, die sie so mühsam miteinander aufgebaut hatten, weiter vertiefen und festigen konnten. Das war der Hauptgrund gewesen, warum er Spock um jeden Preis hatte überreden wollen. Den Grund, den er Pille und auch Spock gegenüber angegeben hatte – dass Spock die Erde aus einer anderen Perspektive kennenlernen sollte – war dabei für ihn selbst nur ein weiterer, untergeordneter Grund gewesen.

Wieder sah er auf die Uhr, die in genau diesem Moment auf 0800 umsprang. Und im selben Moment hörte er, wie sich die Tür zum Transporterraum öffnete. Und er wusste einfach, dass es Spock war, der den Transporterraum betreten hatte. Sein Herz leistete sich einen erleichterten Hüpfer, während er mit einem Lächeln den Kopf hob.

Doch schon im nächsten Moment verschwand das Lächeln aus seinem Gesicht.

Stattdessen wurden seine Augen riesengroß.

Es war tatsächlich Spock, der den Transporterraum betreten hatte und nun in seiner gewohnten Manier – hoch aufgerichtet, die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt – auf ihn zu kam.

Und doch sah Spock völlig anders aus.

Statt der üblichen blauen Sternenflottenuniform trug Spock eine schwarze Jeans sowie ein schwarzes T-Shirt.

Hätte Jim nicht bereits vor einiger Zeit für sich entschieden, dass er seinen Ersten Offizier attraktiv fand – spätestens jetzt wäre es ihm aufgefallen. Sowohl Hose als auch T-Shirt betonten die schlanke Gestalt des Halbvulkaniers. Das Schwarz stand in ansprechendem Kontrast zu der Blässe von Spocks Haut und betonte dafür dessen schwarzen Haare und dunklen Augen.

„Guten Morgen, Jim."

Er spürte, dass er starrte und zwang sich selbst dazu, wieder zu seinem Lächeln zurück zu finden, als Spock direkt vor ihm stehen blieb.

„Hallo, Spock."

Er meinte, in Spocks Augen eine amüsierte Note ausmachen zu können.

„Meine Kleidung scheint Sie zu irritieren, Jim."

Ertappt spürte er, wie er zu seiner eigenen Verärgerung ein wenig rot wurde.

„Ich hatte nur nicht erwartet, Sie in Jeans und T-Shirt zu sehen. Ich hatte viel eher erwartet, dass Sie Ihre Uniform tragen würden."

Er sah, wie Spock ein wenig seine Augenbraue hob.

„Meinen Recherchen zufolge handelt es sich bei der Sternenflottenuniform um keine traditionelle Wanderkleidung, und sie erschien mir darüber hinaus für diesen Zweck auch wenig geeignet. Ich habe mich demnach für traditionelle menschliche Kleidung entschieden, die man, so denke ich, als leger und ungezwungen und demnach für diesen Anlass passend betrachten könnte."

Nun konnte er sich sein Lächeln doch nicht mehr verkneifen.

„Sie haben Recherchen über das Wandern angestellt?"

Spocks Kopf legte sich in einer zustimmenden Geste leicht nach rechts.

„Da ich über keinerlei Erfahrungen auf diesem Gebiet verfüge, war es eine logische Entscheidung, mich zuvor mit den verfügbaren Informationen vertraut zu machen. Diesen Informationen gemäß habe ich mich gekleidet und die mitzunehmende Ausrüstung gewählt."

Erst in diesem Moment fiel ihm der schwarze Rucksack auf, den Spock auf dem Rücken trug. Amüsiert, auf positive Weise ein wenig fassungslos und neugierig deutete er mit dem Kinn auf den Rucksack.

„Und was haben Sie da alles eingepackt?"

Wieder meinte er ein amüsiertes Glitzern in Spocks Augen ausmachen zu können.

„Das werden Sie im Laufe der nächsten beiden Tage sicherlich herausfinden."

Und da konnte er nicht anders als zu lachen.

„Ich sehe schon – wir werden wirklich jede Menge Spaß haben."

Wieder hob Spock eine Augenbraue.

„Dieser von Ihnen vorhergesagte ‚Spaß' kann wohl erst beginnen, wenn sich Dr. McCoy, der sich, wie ich bemerken möchte, inzwischen schon ganze 3,67 Minuten verspätet hat, ebenfalls im Transporterraum einfinden wird."

„Das habe ich gehört, Sie spitzohriger Kobold."

Pille trat durch die geöffnete Tür und blieb, Spock mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen musternd, direkt hinter der sich wieder schließenden Tür stehen.

„Ich hatte nicht die Absicht, meine Worte vor Ihnen zu verbergen, Dr. McCoy."

Er sah, dass Pille gerade zu einer Erwiderung ansetzte und beeilte sich, diesen und Spock in ihrem beginnenden Schlagabtausch zu unterbrechen.

„Warum hast du deine Ausgehuniform an, Pille? Willst du die Büffel und Klapperschlangen mit deinem umwerfenden Aussehen blenden?"

Er sah, wie Pille seine Augen verdrehte, während er einige Schritte auf ihn und Spock zukam.

„Ich werde zum Wandern nicht mitkommen, Jim. Ich habe vor wenigen Stunden eine Einladung einer ehemaligen Studienkollegin zu einem Ärztesymposium bekommen, das gerade in San Francisco stattfindet. Es geht unter anderem um die medizinische Versorgung im Rahmen der Raumfahrt, und ich wurde gebeten, zu diesem Thema einen kleinen Vortrag zu halten. Diese Einladung konnte ich nicht ablehnen. Deshalb wirst du mit dem grünblütigen Elfen alleine wandern gehen müssen."

„Du versetzt Spock und mich wegen eines Symposiums?"

Wieder verdrehte Pille die Augen.

„Ich versetze euch nicht. Ich folge nur einer anderen, wichtigeren Einladung."

„Auch wenn ich es nur ungern zugebe, ist Dr. McCoys Entscheidung durchaus logisch, Jim."

Sofort richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Spock, der seinen Blick ruhig erwiderte.

„Dr. McCoy verfügt zweifellos über hinreichende Erfahrung als Mediziner an Bord eines Raumschiffes. Es ist nur logisch und vorteilhaft, wenn er diese Erfahrungen an andere Kolleginnen und Kollegen weiter gibt."

Sein Blick wanderte gerade noch rechtzeitig genug zu Pille zurück um zu sehen, wie sich dessen Augen ungläubig weiteten.

„Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, Spock, würde ich meinen, dass Sie mir gerade ein Kompliment gemacht haben."

Wie bei einem Tennismatch schnellte sein Gesicht zurück zu Spock, der im selben Moment die rechte Augenbraue ein wenig hob.

„Vulkanier pflegen keine Komplimente zu machen, Doktor. Vulkanier benennen Fakten."

Sein Blick wanderte zurück zu Pille, der die Augen verdrehte.

„Wie auch immer, Sie Spitzohr. Ich werde jetzt jedenfalls auf die Oberfläche beamen und an meinem Symposium teilnehmen."

Mit diesen Worten trat Pille an ihm selbst und Spock vorbei und nahm Position auf der Transporterplattform ein. Er sah, wie Pille von dort aus noch einmal zu ihm und Spock blickte.

„Ich wünsche euch trotzdem viel Spaß beim Wandern."

Er grinste Pille an.

„Werden wir haben, Pille. Auch ohne dich."

Und nur Augenblicke später – war Pille verschwunden.

Mit einem Lächeln wandte er sich Spock zu.

„Wollen wir, Spock?"

Er sah, wie der Halbvulkanier seinen Kopf in seiner üblichen stoischen Gelassenheit leicht nach rechts neigte.

„Einverstanden."

Seite an Seite betraten sie die Transporterplattform, und nur Sekunden später hatten sie die _Enterprise _ebenfalls verlassen.


	19. Brother - Teil II

Vielen Dank an MsPsychoFairy und danke an alle fürs Lesen.

**Brother – Teil II**

Das Prasseln des Lagerfeuers übertönte die Geräusche des Waldes um sie herum.

Sie waren den ganzen Tag über gewandert und hatten für die Nacht ein geschütztes Plätzchen auf einer Lichtung inmitten eines Laubwaldes gefunden. Dort hatten sie ihr Lager aufgeschlagen, Feuerholz gesammelt und ein Lagerfeuer entfacht, an dem sie nun saßen und Marshmallows über dem Feuer rösteten. Das bedeutete, er röstete die Marshmallows, während Spock ihm neugierig dabei zusah. Er hatte eigentlich damit gerechnet, dass Spock ihm einen Vortrag darüber halten würde, wie ungesund Marshmallows waren und wie unlogisch, diese zu essen. Stattdessen konnte er, wenn er vom Feuer auf- und in Spocks Richtung sah, was alle paar Sekunden der Fall war, in dessen Augen nur neugieriges Interesse sehen.

Schließlich hielt er Spock einen der beiden Stöcke, die er zum Rösten der Marshmallows benutzt hatte, entgegen.

„Hier, versuchen Sie das, Spock."

Und zu seiner grenzenlosen Überraschung nahm Spock tatsächlich nach nur kaum merklichem Zögern den Stock entgegen. Noch überraschter war er, als Spock tatsächlich mit vorsichtigen Fingern die klebrige Masse vom Stock zog und sich, nachdem er kurz daran gerochen hatte, in den Mund schob.

Er vergaß sein eigenes Marshmallow und starrte stattdessen Spock an, der angefangen hatte vorsichtig und prüfend zu kauen. Und schließlich schluckte.

Einige Momente lang war es ruhig am Lagerfeuer. Dann hielt er es nicht mehr aus.

„Und?"

Spocks Augen suchten augenblicklich seinen Blick und schien sich eine Antwort auf seine Frage zu überlegen. Doch schließlich neigte er den Kopf leicht nach rechts.

„Es ist süß. Für meinen Geschmack etwas zu süß. Aber ich vermute, dem Rahmen angemessen."

Er konnte sich ein leichtes Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

„Wollen Sie noch mehr?"

„Ich vermute, ein weiteres Marshmallow wird nicht schaden."

Sein Lächeln vertiefte sich, während er Spocks Stock wieder entgegen nahm und mit einem weiteren Marshmallow versah. Dann erhob er sich, einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend, ging um das Feuer herum und ließ sich neben Spock nieder. Auffordernd hielt er diesem den Stock mit dem frisch aufgespießten Marshmallow entgegen.

„Sie sind dran, Spock. Nehmen Sie den Stock, halten Sie ihn über das Feuer und drehen Sie ihn gleichmäßig."

Spock zögerte nur einen winzigen Moment, dann nahm er den Stock entgegen und folgte seinen Anweisungen, den Blick auf den Stock und das Feuer gerichtet.

Er dagegen ließ seinen Blick noch einen Moment länger auf dem Halbvulkanier ruhen. Und plötzlich wurde ihm bewusst, wie _ungewöhnlich_ dieser Anblick war – Spock in legerer Kleidung und entspannter Haltung an einem Lagerfeuer sitzend und ein Marshmallow röstend. Ein Anblick, bei dem sich sein Herz plötzlich beinahe schmerzhaft zusammenzog, während sich ein warmes Gefühl, das nichts mit dem Feuer zu tun hatte, in seinem ganzen Körper auszubreiten schien.

Schnell wandte er den Blick wieder von Spock ab und widmete sich selbst wieder seinem Marshmallow, allerdings ohne auf seinen ursprünglichen Platz auf der anderen Seite des Feuers zurück zukehren. Sie schwiegen, aber es war ein gutes Schweigen. Und er musste zugeben, dass er sich selten so zufrieden und wohl gefühlt hatte, wie in diesem Augenblick.

Erst, als sie alle Marshmallows aufgegessen und ihre Stöcke beiseite gelegt hatten, stand Spock auf und ging zu seinem Rucksack, den er nur wenige Schritte von ihnen entfernt abgestellt hatte, ging vor dem Rucksack in die Knie und öffnete diesen.

Neugierig hob er selbst seinen Kopf um zu sehen, was Spock aus den geheimnisvollen Tiefen des Rucksacks herausholen würde.

Und glaubte seinen Augen kaum trauen zu können, als er sah, wie Spock einen offensichtlich handgemachten grauen Strickpullover hervorholte und sich diesen Pullover in einer eleganten Bewegung über den Kopf zog, nur um ihn schließlich glatt zu streichen.

Dann drehte sich Spock wieder zu ihm um.

Doch offensichtlich musste sein Blick seine Verwunderung verraten haben, denn anstatt wieder zu ihm ans Lagerfeuer zurück zu kommen, blieb Spock bei seinem Rucksack. Er spürte wie er ein wenig rot wurde, weil er nicht aufhören konnte, Spock anzustarren. Denn dieser Pullover wirkte an Spock auf der einen Seite so völlig deplatziert, auf der anderen Seite aber vielleicht gerade deswegen auch so _liebenswert_ (ihm fiel beim besten Willen keine andere Beschreibung dafür ein), dass er einfach nicht anders konnte, als dieses Bild in sich aufzunehmen.

Spock schien sich inzwischen wieder gefangen zu haben und kam schließlich, den Rucksack in der Hand, wieder auf ihn zu, nur um dann wieder mit sparsamen Bewegungen seinen Platz neben ihm auf dem Waldboden einzunehmen.

Er hatte das Gefühl, irgendetwas sagen zu müssen, aber noch immer war er von diesem ungewöhnlichen Anblick so fasziniert, dass ihm nichts einfiel. Und so war es schließlich Spock, der das Schweigen brach.

„Den Pullover hat meine Mutter für mich gestrickt."

Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine Augen noch ein wenig größer wurden. Es war das erste Mal, dass Spock von sich aus seine Mutter erwähnte. Unwillkürlich drängten sich ihm Bilder von Amanda auf, die auf einem heißen Wüstenplaneten saß und ihrem Sohn mit großer Sorgfalt Pullover strickte. Allein dieses Bild versetzte ihm einen Stich, wenn er daran dachte, dass Amanda nie wieder einen Pullover für Spock würde stricken können.

Er bemerkte, dass Spock den Blick von ihm abgewandt hatte und stattdessen das Feuer fixierte. Und trotzdem hatte er den Eindruck, als würde es in Spock arbeiten, als würde er noch mehr sagen wollen und nach den richtigen Worten suchen. Und so verhielt er sich ganz still, rückte lediglich noch ein wenig näher an Spock heran, bis sie sich fast berührten. Und wartete, den Blick noch immer auf Spocks Profil geheftet.

Und tatsächlich – nach wenigen Minuten schien Spock bereit weiter zu sprechen.

„Sie hat mir schon als Kind gerne Pullover gestrickt und ich … mochte das … Gefühl der weichen und warmen Wolle. Aber mehr noch das … Gefühl, dass meine Mutter diese Pullover für mich handgemacht hat, um mir hierdurch ihre … Zuneigung zu zeigen."

Er spürte, dass er beinahe den Atem anhielt. Noch nie hatte Spock ihm so offen seine emotionale Seite gezeigt. Und noch nie hatte er zuvor Einzelheiten aus Spocks Kindheit oder über seine Mutter erfahren.

„Sie hat auch nicht damit aufgehört für mich zu stricken, als ich bereits erwachsen war. Insbesondere auch dann nicht, als ich beschlossen hatte, meinen Dienst bei der Sternenflotte anzutreten. Bei meinem Abschied von Vulkan packte mir meine Mutter vier selbstgestrickte Pullover ein. Die Pullover sollten mich auf der kühleren Erde warm halten."

Wieder schwieg Spock, und wieder zwickte es ihn schmerzhaft in den Magen. Und dann – hob Spock doch wieder den Kopf und sah ihn an. Und auch, wenn Spocks Gesicht ruhig und emotionslos wie immer wirkte, konnte er in dessen dunklen Augen klar und deutlich eine tiefe Traurigkeit erkennen, die das schmerzhafte Gefühl in seinem Magen sprunghaft verstärkte.

„Die Pullover sind alles, was mir von meiner Mutter geblieben ist."

Er konnte seinen Blick nicht von den traurigen Augen abwenden, die das Feuer, das sich in ihnen spiegelte, in schwarzen Tiefen verwandelt hatte. Und dann – folgte er diesem schmerzhaften Gefühl in seinem Magen und tat das, was er sich in diesem Moment selbst am meisten wünschte und von dem er sich aus irgendeinem Grund sicher war, dass auch Spock entgegen seiner sonstigen Gewohnheiten in diesem Moment nichts dagegen haben würde. Er rutschte noch ein wenig näher an Spock heran, bis sie sich tatsächlich berührten. Dann schlang er seine Arme um den Hals des Halbvulkaniers und drückte diesen an sich.

Er spürte, wie sich Spocks Körper im allerersten Moment vollkommen versteifte und für einige Sekunden glaubte er schon, doch zu weit gegangen zu sein. Aber schon nach wenigen, kurzen Augenblicken entspannte Spock sich merklich. Mit seiner rechten Hand umschloss er Spocks Hinterkopf und drückte dessen Kopf in einer beschützenden Geste in seine Halsbeuge. Er meinte dabei zu spüren, wie Spock leicht erzitterte, war sich aber nicht sicher, ob er sich diese Reaktion nur eingebildet hatte. Doch was er sich definitiv nicht einbildete, war die Hand des Halbvulkaniers, die sich langsam und zögernd seinen Rücken hinauf schob und schließlich zwischen seinen Schulterblättern liegen blieb.

Wie lange sie so am Feuer saßen, wusste er nicht zu sagen.

Er wusste nur, dass diese Umarmung diesen schmerzhaften Knoten in seinem Magen löste und die Wärme und Ruhe zurück brachte, die er zuvor in Spocks Gesellschaft gespürt hatte.

Und er musste kein Telepath sein um zu spüren, dass Spock diese Berührung und die Nähe trotz seiner sonstigen Ich-bin-Vulkanier-also-denke-nicht-einmal-daran-mi ch-zu-berühren-Politik ebenfalls guttat.

Es war schließlich Spock, der sich langsam, beinahe zögernd, aus der Umarmung löste und seinen Kopf hob.

Und als er Spock schließlich wieder in die Augen sah, war es wieder da – das beinahe schmerzhafte Ziehen seines Herzens. Denn auch, wenn Spock nach außen hin seine Fassung wieder erlangt hatte und ebenso ruhig wie immer wirkte, strahlten seine Augen Wärme und Dankbarkeit aus, die ihn völlig unvorbereitet trafen.

Er sah, wie Spock den Mund öffnete, offensichtlich um etwas zu sagen, aber er kam Spock zuvor und schüttelte mit einem leisen Lächeln den Kopf.

„Es ist alles gut, Spock."

Und für einen winzigen Moment war er sich sicher, dass Spock gelächelt hatte. Nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, aber er war sich sicher, dass er es gesehen hatte.

„Mit genau denselben Worten hat meine Mutter mich ebenfalls immer getröstet."

Sein Lächeln vertiefte sich.

„Erzähl mir von ihr. Erzähl mir von deiner Kindheit. Ich würde wirklich gerne wissen, wie dein Leben auf Vulkan ausgesehen hat. Ich weiß noch viel zu wenig von dir."

Noch immer hielt er Spocks Blick fest und noch immer erwiderte Spock seinen Blick mit gleicher Intensität. Dann schließlich nickte Spock.

„Meine Kindheit auf Vulkan war nicht ganz einfach. Ich war das einzige Kind mit Eltern, die zwei verschiedenen Spezies angehörten. Und die Tatsache, dass meine Mutter einer als äußerst emotional bekannten Spezies angehörte, vereinfachte meine Situation keineswegs. Meine Mutter liebte mich und machte hieraus kein Geheimnis. Sie zeigte mir ihre Zuneigung bei vielen Gelegenheiten. Sie kümmerte sich um mich, wenn ich krank war, sie las mir vor oder erzählte mir Geschichten, sie fertigte mir selbstgemachte Pullover und immer wieder umarmte und küsste sie mich und erzählte mir, wie stolz sie auf mich sei. Und ich … liebte meine Mutter ebenfalls."

Spock hatte seinen Blick während seiner letzten Worte wieder dem Feuer zugewandt, ganz so, als würde ihn dieses Geständnis beschämen.

„Meine Herkunft und meine menschliche Mutter machten mich unter den Gleichaltrigen zum Außenseiter. Sie beschimpften und beleidigten mich und versuchten jeden Tag aufs Neue, mir eine emotionale Reaktion zu entlocken."

Ungläubig lauschte er Spocks Worten. Unwillkürlich sah er einen kleinen schwarzhaarigen Spock vor seinem geistigen Auge. Der Gedanke, dass andere Kinder diesen kleinen Spock verspottet und beleidigt hatten, ließen ihn für einige Momente rot sehen und nichts wünschte er sich in diesem Moment mehr, als damals bereits an Spocks Seite gewesen zu sein, um diesen zu beschützen.

„Es fiel mir schon damals schwerer als den anderen vulkanischen Kindern, meine Emotionen zu beherrschen. Aber ich schaffte es, solange sich die Beleidigungen und Beschimpfungen nur auf mich selbst bezogen. Doch nach 36 erfolglosen Versuchen, mich zu einer emotionalen Reaktion zu bewegen, fingen die anderen Kinder schließlich an, meine Eltern und insbesondere meine Mutter zu beleidigen. Ich habe den Wortführer daraufhin geschlagen, obwohl er fast einen Kopf größer war als ich."

Anerkennend legte er Spock eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Gut gemacht, Spock."

Spock wandte ihm den Kopf wieder zu und er war sich sicher, in dessen Augen ein amüsiertes Funkeln wahrnehmen zu können.

„Ich hatte danach eine Unterredung mit meinem Vater und er erklärte mir, dass ich mich nicht beeinflussen lassen dürfe von dem, was andere über mich denken oder sagen, sondern dass ich meinen eigenen Weg finden und gehen müsse. Daraufhin beschloss ich, noch härter an mir zu arbeiten. Ich arbeitete von diesem Moment beständig daran, meine Emotionen zu kontrollieren. Und ich studierte härter als alle anderen. Bald stellte sich heraus, dass ich mit Abstand der beste Schüler der wissenschaftlichen Akademie war. Mein Verhalten war von diesem Moment an tadellos. Und trotzdem – gehörte ich nie dazu. Ich war und blieb immer der Außenseiter, die Anomalie, das Halbblut. Die Vulkanier sahen meine Menschlichkeit und beurteilten mich trotz meiner Erfolge danach. Sie betrachteten meine menschliche Herkunft als Benachteiligung und behandelten mich entsprechend. Selbst der vulkanische Rat vertrat diese Ansicht, als sie mir aufgrund meiner Erfolge und trotz meiner ‚Benachteiligung' einen Posten in der Wissenschaftsakademie anboten."

Wieder konnte er nur ungläubig den Kopf schütteln. Und hätte jeden einzelnen dieser miesepetrigen Ratsmitglieder am liebsten eigenhändig geschüttelt.

„Doch auch, wenn ich gelernt hatte, meine Emotionen zu beherrschen, war ich nach wie vor nicht bereit, die Herabsetzung meiner menschlichen Herkunft und damit die Herabsetzung meiner Mutter zu tolerieren. Deshalb habe ich das Angebot des vulkanischen Rats dankend abgelehnt. Und mich schließlich für die Sternenflotte entschieden."

Er konnte nicht anders als leise zu lachen, als er sich vorstellte, wie Spock auf seine unnachahmlich stoisch-ruhigen Art dem vulkanischen Rat eine Absage erteilt hatte.

„Du warst damals schon ein Rebell, Spock."

Wieder sah er das Funkeln in Spocks Augen.

„Ich habe lediglich zwischen zwei Optionen gewählt."

Er grinste noch immer.

„Ich bin froh, dass du dich für die richtige Option entschieden hast."

Zu seiner Verwunderung erlosch das Funkeln in Spocks Augen und dieser richtete den Blick wieder auf das Feuer.

„Und doch musste ich auch bei der Sternenflotte erkennen, dass ich weiterhin ein Außenseiter war. Zwar war ich bei der Sternenflottenakademie aufgrund meiner Kenntnisse und Fähigkeiten respektiert. Aber unter den Menschen auf der Erde war ich der Vulkanier, eine emotionslose Anomalie. Die Menschen hielten sich auf Distanz. Hinter meinem Rücken machten sie sich über meine vulkanische Herkunft lustig. Und ich musste erkennen, dass ich für immer zwischen zwei Welten stehen werde – für die Menschen immer der Vulkanier, für die Vulkanier immer der Mensch. Und dass ich niemals wirklich irgendwohin gehören würde. Und diese Tatsache wurde durch den Tod meiner Mutter verstärkt. Im Grunde habe ich meine Heimat nicht mit der Zerstörung Vulkans verloren. Sondern mit dem Tod meiner Mutter."

Er wusste einige Momente lang nicht, was er sagen sollte.

Er hatte keine Ahnung, was ihn in diesem Moment sprachloser machte – die Tatsache, dass Spock sich offensichtlich unendlich einsam und verloren fühlte und ihm dies hier so freigiebig offenbarte oder die Tatsache, dass Spock dieselbe Einsamkeit und dasselbe Gefühl von Verlorenheit plagten, wie ihn selbst.

Und dann – beschloss er wieder einmal nur auf sein Bauchgefühl zu hören und einfach zu _tun_ anstatt zu _denken_. Und so verstärkte er den Druck auf Spocks Schulter und zwang diesen dazu ihn wieder anzusehen.

„Wir sind uns ähnlicher als ich dachte, Spock. Und ich verstehe dich viel besser als du denkst."

Seine Worte hatten offensichtlich den gewünschten Effekt, denn Spocks Augen bohrten sich in seine und seine rechte Augenbraue schoss in einer ungläubigen Geste nach oben. Er lächelte Spock an, aber er war sich darüber im Klaren, dass es ein trauriges Lächeln war.

„Ich bin mein ganzes Leben lang ebenfalls immer ein Außenseiter gewesen. Und im Grunde – bin ich es immer noch."

Er sah, dass Spock etwas erwidern wollte, aber er hob seine Hand und brachte Spock auf diese Art zum Schweigen.

„Vielleicht klingt es für dich absurd, aber ich denke, jetzt ist es an mir, dir einige Wahrheiten über mich zu erzählen. Wie du weißt, habe ich meinen Vater nie kennengelernt. Er starb im Moment meiner Geburt. Und trotzdem werde ich seit diesem Zeitpunkt ständig mit ihm verglichen. Man hat Großes von mir erwartet, weil mein Vater Großes und Selbstloses getan hat. Es gab Zeiten, in denen ich an diesen Vergleichen und diesen Erwartungen beinahe zerbrochen wäre. Weil niemand gesehen hat, wer ich wirklich bin, sondern alle immer nur George Kirks Sohn gesehen haben. Und aus diesem Gefühl heraus habe ich früh angefangen zu rebellieren. Ich habe das Auto meines Stiefvaters gestohlen und bin damit auf ein Cliff zugerast, nur um im letztmöglichen Moment abzuspringen. Ich habe mich aus diesem Grund auf unzählige Prügeleien und später auch auf unzählige Frauen eingelassen, war aber unfähig, eine persönliche Beziehung zu auch nur einer von ihnen aufzubauen. Ich habe das Adrenalin und den Kick gesucht, um mich selbst wieder zu spüren, nachdem jeder andere um mich herum immer nur durch mich hindurch und statt James T. Kirk einen Geist gesehen hat, den ich selbst niemals kennen gelernt habe."

Er hatte beobachten können, wie sich Spocks Augen während seines Monologs ein wenig geweitet hatten und wusste ohne Zweifel, dass Spock genau verstand, was er ihm zu sagen versuchte. Er konnte es an der Art erkennen, wie Spocks Augen ihn ein wenig schockiert, ein wenig nachdenklich und dann voller Verständnis ansahen. Und noch etwas sah er plötzlich in ihnen – Reue.

„Und ich habe bei unserer ersten Begegnung in der Akademie ebenso gehandelt."

Wieder hob er die Hand, um Spock zum Schweigen zu bringen.

„Das Thema ist durch, Spock. Wir haben das geklärt, erinnerst du dich? Und ganz nebenbei – warst du der erste, der erkannt hat, wie sehr ich diese Vergleiche mit meinem Vater hasse und der sich bei mir dafür entschuldigt hat."

„Warum hast du dich trotzdem dazu entschlossen, zur Akademie zu gehen, Jim?"

„Pike."

„Admiral Pike?"

Er nickte.

„Damals noch Captain Pike. Er hat mich zur Rede gestellt, nachdem ich in einer Barschlägerei mit einigen seiner Kadetten verwickelt gewesen war. Er hat mir ins Gewissen geredet und mir versucht klar zu machen, dass ich mein Leben selbst in die Hand nehmen kann. Dass ich eigene Qualitäten habe, die mich befähigen würden, bei der Sternenflotte zu dienen und meinen eigenen Weg zu gehen, meine eigene Karriere einzuschlagen und mit meinen eigenen Fähigkeiten etwas zu bewirken. Diese Worte haben mich nachdenklich gemacht. Weil sie diesen einen Punkt in mir angesprochen hatten, der bisher immer verzweifelt danach geschrien hatte, aus dem Schatten meines Vaters heraustreten zu können, ohne bisher so recht gewusst zu haben wie. Und da machten Pikes Worte für mich plötzlich Sinn – eine eigene Karriere bei der Sternenflotte um zu beweisen, dass ich anders war als mein Vater, letztlich sogar besser als mein Vater. Ich sah darin plötzlich die Chance, aus eigener Kraft und mit meinen eigenen Fähigkeiten endlich einen neuen Weg für mich einzuschlagen. Also bin ich diesen Schritt gegangen."

Er sah Spock nicken, die schwarzen Augen noch immer unverwandt auf sich gerichtet.

„Und deine Mutter?"

Diese Frage überraschte ihn nach dem bisherigen Verlauf des Abends nicht.

„Meine Mutter liebt mich und hat mich immer geliebt. Ich war der Sohn, auf den sich mein Vater so sehr gefreut hat und den er um den Preis seines eigenen Lebens beschützt hat. Meine Mutter war gut zu meinem Bruder Sam und mir. Sie hat ihre Karriere bei der Sternenflotte unterbrochen und für Sam und mich gesorgt. Und trotzdem hat sie mir immer und immer wieder von meinem Vater erzählt – wie ähnlich ich ihm sehen würde, wie großartig mein Vater gewesen wäre und welch große Erwartungen sie in mich hätte. Irgendwann, als Sam und ich schon älter waren, hat sie wieder geheiratet. Und noch ein wenig später hat sie ihren Dienst bei der Sternenflotte wieder aufgenommen und war monatelang im Weltall. Sam und mich hat sie bei unserem Stiefvater Frank gelassen in der Annahme, dass es uns dort gut gehen würde. Das genaue Gegenteil davon war der Fall. Frank hat Sam und mich gehasst, uns geschlagen und mies behandelt. Kurzum – Frank war ein riesengroßes Arschloch."

Er glaubte in Spocks Augen bei seinen Worten Wut erkennen zu können, wusste aber nicht, ob er sich dies nur einbildete, weil er hoffte, dass sie seine eigene Wut widerspiegelten, die er noch immer empfand, wann immer er an Frank dachte.

„Hat deine Mutter nichts davon gemerkt?"

„Doch, sie hat es gemerkt und hat sich dann von Frank getrennt. Sie hat ihre Karriere bei der Sternenflotte endgültig aufgegeben, um sich wieder allein um Sam und mich zu kümmern. Sie lebt noch immer in Iowa und ich habe regelmäßigen Kontakt zu ihr. Sie hat allerdings nie wirklich verstanden, wie sehr mich die Vergleiche mit meinem Vater belastet haben und erzählt mir heute noch, wie stolz mein Vater auf mich wäre."

Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Früher sind wir ab diesem Punkt entweder immer in Streit geraten oder ich habe das Gespräch so schnell wie möglich beendet. Inzwischen kann ich besser darüber hinweg gehen."

„Und was ist mit Sam?"

Er zögerte einen Moment. Es war ihm von Anfang an klar gewesen, dass diese Frage kommen würde und doch fiel es ihm schwer, sie zu beantworten. Doch schließlich gab er sich einen Ruck, atmete tief durch und ließ die schmerzlichen Erinnerungen zu.

„Ist dir Tarsus IV ein Begriff?"

Spocks Augen weiteten sich beinahe unmerklich, doch er hatte es gesehen.

„Ja."

Es war die schlichte Antwort, die er von Spock erwartet hatte und er nickte.

„Unsere Tante lebte zusammen mit unseren beiden Cousins auf Tarsus IV. Wie schon einige Male zuvor hatte Mom Sam und mich in den Ferien zu Auntie schicken wollen. Ich hatte in jenem Sommer eine besonders rebellische Phase und hatte mich schlicht und einfach geweigert. Und nichts, was Mom mir angedroht oder versprochen hatte, hatte mich umstimmen können. So ist Sam schließlich alleine gefahren. Nur wenige Tage später begann das Massaker und auch Auntie und unsere Cousins standen auf Kodos' schwarzer Liste. Da Sam bei ihnen war, geriet er ebenfalls in Gefahr. Auntie starb, ebenfalls einer unserer Cousins. Sam und unser anderer Cousin schafften es zusammen mit einigen anderen Kindern auf fast wundersame Weise, das Massaker zu überleben. Trotzdem kam Sam völlig verändert von Tarsus IV zurück und es hat sich in der Folgezeit herausgestellt, dass er dieses Trauma nie vollständig überwunden hat. Er befindet sich zur Zeit in einer psychiatrischen Einrichtung in Texas. Ab und zu habe ich mit ihm Kontakt, immer dann, wenn es ihm ein wenig besser geht. Aber die meiste Zeit über erfahre ich nur das, was Mom mir mitteilt. Ich schätze, er hat mir nie ganz verziehen, dass ich damals nicht mit nach Tarsus IV gefahren bin."

Einige Momente lang war es sehr still am Lagerfeuer und dieses Mal war er es, der den Blick abwandte und in die Flammen starrte, ohne diese wirklich zu sehen. Der Gedanke an Sam, an dessen Zustand, als dieser von Tarsus IV nach Hause gekommen war und an dessen anklagenden Blick in den Augen tat immer noch weh, ebenso der Gedanke daran, dass Sam es bis heute nicht geschafft hatte, nach seinen Erfahrungen auf Tarsus IV in ein normales Leben zurück zu finden.

Und trotzdem – trotz der traurigen und schmerzhaften Erinnerungen – war er froh, es Spock gesagt zu haben. Denn nun wusste Spock, dass er tatsächlich nicht alleine war mit seiner Einsamkeit und dem Gefühl des Verlorenseins. Sondern dass er verstanden wurde – besser als er glaubte. Und auch, wenn er immer Wert darauf gelegt hatte, nach außen die coole James-Tiberius-Kirk-Fassade zu bewahren, sah es doch in seinem Inneren bisweilen ganz anders aus. Und Spock – wusste dies nun. Ebenso wie er nun sicher wusste, dass es unter der stoisch-vulkanischen Fassade Spocks brodelte.

Plötzlich spürte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter und sah überrascht auf – direkt in Spocks dunkle Augen, in denen er in diesem Moment wie in einem offenen Buch lesen konnte – Sympathie, Dankbarkeit und ein tief wurzelndes Verständnis, das ihm signalisieren sollte, dass auch Spock es verstanden hatte – dass sie im Grunde tatsächlich gar nicht so verschieden waren.

Es war das dritte Mal, dass Spock ihn freiwillig und von sich aus berührte und allein diese Tatsache ließ ihn wieder lächeln. Er umgriff Spocks Unterarm mit seiner eigenen Hand und drückte leicht zu.

„Wir sind schon zwei, was, Spock? Zwei Außenseiter. Und zwei Heimatlose."

Doch dann – kam ihm ein Gedanken und er richtete sich wieder ein wenig auf.

„Und trotzdem stimmt es nicht. Zumindest nicht mehr."

Spock zog fragend seine Augenbraue in die Höhe. Sein Lächeln wurde bei dieser für Spock so typischen Reaktion unwillkürlich breiter und er spürte, wie sich seine Laune schlagartig wieder besserte, als ihm plötzlich einige Dinge ganz klar wurden.

„Die _Enterprise_ ist unsere Heimat, Spock. Die Crew ist unsere Familie. Wir haben einen Ort, an den wir gehören und wir haben dort Freunde, die bei uns sind. Und wir haben uns, oder, Spock? Wir sind Freunde und nach heute Abend vielleicht sogar mehr als das, vielleicht sogar so etwas wie Brüder im Geiste. Wir werden einfach dafür sorgen, dass wir uns gegenseitig nie mehr alleine lassen, sondern immer füreinander da sind. Denn ich weiß nicht genau, wie du es geschafft hast, Spock, aber du bist in den wenigen Wochen und Monaten, die wir uns nun kennen, zu dem wichtigsten Menschen in meinem Leben geworden. Und ich bin dankbar für das, was du mir heute Abend erzählt hast. Und ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du dich nie wieder alleine oder ausgeschlossen fühlst. Du hast mich, Spock, du wirst in Zukunft immer mich an deiner Seite haben, egal was passiert."

Wieder hatte er nur auf sein Bauchgefühl gehört und einfach ausgesprochen, was ihm durch den Kopf gegangen war. Erst nachdem er geendet hatte, wurde ihm klar, dass er Spock einer geballten Ladung seiner mit ihm durchgehenden Emotionen ausgesetzt hatte ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken. Doch zu seiner Erleichterung und auch Überraschung schien sich Spock in diesem Fall nicht daran zu stören. Stattdessen wirkte Spock nachdenklich. Und ihm wurde bewusst, dass er den Atem anhielt, während er auf eine Reaktion wartete.

Und schließlich – reagierte Spock tatsächlich.

„Ich muss zugeben, dass ich dich und deine Freundschaft ebenfalls im höchsten Maße schätzen gelernt habe. Deshalb fände ich es äußerst akzeptabel, dich an meiner Seite zu wissen und dir ebenfalls unverrückbar zur Seite zu stehen."

Er hätte bei Spocks Worten singen und tanzen können, beschränkte sich aber darauf, noch einmal, dieses Mal kräftiger, Spocks Unterarm zu drücken und diesen mit aller Wärme, die er in seinem Inneren aufbringen konnte, anzulächeln. Er wusste, dass sie mit diesem Abend ein ganz neues Kapitel ihrer noch so jungen Freundschaft aufgeschlagen hatten. Ein Kapitel, das sie noch näher zueinander gebracht hatte und auch in Zukunft noch näher zueinander bringen würde. Ein neuer, entscheidender Schritt auf dem Weg zu der epischen Freundschaft, die ihnen versprochen worden war.

Noch einige Augenblicke sahen sie sich an, dann nahm er seine Hand von Spocks Unterarm, während Spock ebenfalls seine Hand von seiner Schulter löste.

Noch immer lächelnd deutete er schließlich mit dem Kinn auf Spocks Rucksack, der immer noch in dessen unmittelbarer Nähe lag.

„Und jetzt erzähl schon – was hast du noch alles in diesem Rucksack drin?"

Er war sich sicher, Spocks Mundwinkel leicht zucken zu sehen, als dieser bereitwillig nach seinem Rucksack griff, diesen öffnete und dann zu seiner Verwunderung ein Instrument zum Vorschein brachte, das ihn an eine Harfe erinnerte.

„Bei meinen Recherchen zu den menschlichen Bräuchen beim Wandern bin ich immer wieder über den Hinweis gestolpert, dass gemeinhin am abendlichen Lagerfeuer musiziert wird. Leider bin ich nicht darin bewandert, die für diese Gelegenheiten wohl bevorzugte Gitarre zu spielen, allerdings verstehe ich es recht gut, mit der vulkanischen Harfe umzugehen, weshalb ich mich dazu entschlossen habe, diese mitzubringen. Ebenfalls habe ich noch einige Lieder einstudiert, die bei meinen Recherchen ebenfalls immer wieder erwähnt wurden. Ich fände es daher dem Anlass angemessen, wenn ich dich beim Singen einiger dieser Lieder auf der Harfe begleiten würde."

Einen Moment lang konnte er Spock nur überrascht anstarren. Dann aber konnte er nicht anders als zu lachen. Mit blitzenden Augen und noch immer einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht sah er Spock schließlich wieder an und konnte dessen eigenes Lachen in dessen Augen erkennen.

„Also gut, Spock. Du spielst, ich singe. Aber ich warne dich vor – ich bin kein guter Sänger."

„Ich hatte beim meinen Recherchen nicht den Eindruck, dass dies in diesem Kontext von Belang ist."

Noch immer grinste er.

„Nein, ist es auch nicht. Ich wollte nur fair sein und dich warnen."

Er sah, wie Spock seinen Kopf leicht nach rechts beugte und sich dann schließlich seiner Harfe zuwandte. Nur Augenblicke später erklangen die ersten Takte von _Row row row your boat_ und noch immer grinsend fiel er schließlich mit ein.


	20. Brother - Teil III

Vielen Dank an ethereal girl!

* * *

**Brother – Teil III**

Bereits 3,96 Stunden waren vergangen, seit Jim und er am Morgen ihr Lager abgeschlagen und sich erneut auf den Weg gemacht hatten.

Seit diesem Zeitpunkt wanderten sie durch die bewaldete Hügellandschaft am Fuß der Rocky Mountains. Und er musste zugeben, dass Jim recht gehabt hatte. Auch die Erde hatte ihre eigene Schönheit, die sich zwar von der Vulkans deutlich unterschied, die aber unbestreitbar war. Da es Hochsommer war und die Sonne vom Himmel brannte, war ihm auch nicht kalt. Und er musste zu seiner milden Überraschung feststellen, dass er die Wanderung an Jims Seite durchaus angenehm fand. Immer wieder blieb er stehen, um eine Pflanze, ein Blatt oder ein kleines Tier, das ihren Weg kreuzte zu betrachten und zu beobachten und jedes Mal wartete Jim geduldig und mit einem Lächeln auf ihn. Natürlich war er mit der Flora und Fauna der Erde vertraut. Doch musste er selbst zugeben, dass er diese Flora und Fauna bisher eher ausschließlich in der Theorie oder im Labor beobachtet hatte. Hier bot sich ihm nun die Möglichkeit, Flora und Fauna an ihrem ursprünglichen Platz kennen zu lernen und hiervon machte er Gebrauch.

Und trotzdem war es nicht nur seine wissenschaftliche Neugier, die die Wanderung mit Jim zu einem überraschend zufriedenstellenden Erlebnis machte.

Es war auch Jims Anwesenheit.

Er wusste selbst nicht genau zu sagen, aus welchem Grund er am gestrigen Abend Jim von seiner Mutter, seiner Kindheit und seinen bisherigen Erfahrungen auf Vulkan und auf der Erde erzählt hatte. Er wusste, dass er am gestrigen Abend für seine Verhältnisse hoch emotional reagiert und Jim an diesem emotionalen Ausbruch hatte teilhaben lassen. Und im Grunde müsste es ihm unangenehm sein. Doch zu seiner eigenen Überraschung war dies nicht der Fall. Irgendetwas hatte ihn dazu gedrängt, sich Jim zu öffnen. Irgendetwas hatte ihn dazu gedrängt, endlich sein Schweigen zu brechen und von seiner Mutter zu erzählen.

Vielleicht war es diese besondere Stimmung am Lagerfeuer gewesen, die Tatsache, dass sie alleine, fernab der _Enterprise_ und ihrer alltäglichen Probleme gewesen waren. Vielleicht hatte er sich davon beeinflussen lassen, dass er wieder auf der Erde war, dem Heimatplaneten seiner Mutter, dass er in menschlicher Gesellschaft gewesen war und Dinge getan hatte, die zutiefst menschlich gewesen waren, die seine menschliche Seite angesprochen hatten, und die ihn an seine Mutter erinnert hatten.

Fakt war, dass er Jims überraschten Blick bemerkt hatte, als er den Strickpullover seiner Mutter hervorgeholt und übergestreift hatte. Er hatte Jim eine Erklärung bieten wollenund dann festgestellt, dass der Gedanke an seine Mutter noch immer dazu geeignet war, seine emotionale Beherrschtheit ins Wanken zu bringen.

Wie er sich in Jims Umarmung wiedergefunden hatte, war für ihn im Nachhinein schwer zu rekonstruieren, aber diese Umarmung war zu seiner eigenen Überraschung in diesem Moment der emotionalen Anfälligkeit tröstlich gewesen und sie hatte ihm schlicht gut getan. Und wieder hatte er die Stimme seines Vaters gehört, die ihm zugeflüstert hatte, gar nicht erst versuchen zu wollen, seine Emotionen in Bezug auf den Tod seiner Mutter zu kontrollieren und dieses Mal – hatte er dem nachgegeben.

Er hatte Jims Gesellschaft in den letzten Wochen und Monaten über alle Maßen schätzen gelernt. Er hatte in den letzten Wochen und Monaten ein besonderes Vertrauen zu Jim gefasst. Darüber hinaus hatte Jim es geschafft, eine ganz besondere Rolle in seinem Leben einzunehmen. Dies hatte am gestrigen Abend ebenfalls dazu beigetragen, dass er sich Jim schließlich geöffnet hatte. Und vielleicht – lag es tatsächlich an ihrer Freundschaft, die ihm in der kurzen Zeit, die er Jim nun kannte, so wichtig geworden war, wie er es selbst kaum für möglich gehalten hätte. Er hatte ihn wieder gespürt – diesen seltsamen Stich in seinem Inneren, als Jim ihm eröffnet hatte, dass er zum wichtigsten Menschen (über die Ungenauigkeit in Jims Formulierung war er hinweg gegangen) in seinem Leben geworden war. Und auch, wenn er es nicht mit denselben Worten ausgedrückt hätte, hatte er in diesem Moment doch gewusst, dass dies eine gegenseitige Tatsache war. Kurz hatte er an Nyota gedacht, doch zu seiner eigenen Überraschung hatte er sich selbst gegenüber zugeben müssen, dass ihm Nyota längst nicht mehr so wichtig war wie Jim in seinem Leben. Eine Erkenntnis, die er für den Moment wieder in den Hintergrund seiner Gedanken verbannt hatte. Er würde darüber meditieren, wenn er wieder an Bord der _Enterprise_ zurückgekehrt war.

Der gestrige Abend hatte der Freundschaft, die ihn mit Jim inzwischen verband, eine ganz neue Qualität verliehen. Sie waren sich durch ihre offenen Worte und auch durch die Berührungen, die sie miteinander geteilt hatten, erneut ein Stück näher gekommen. Genauso, wie sein älteres Ich es ihm vorhergesagt hatte. Und vielleicht war dies auch ein weiterer Grund, warum es ihm am gestrigen Abend entgegen seiner sonstigen Gewohnheiten so leicht gefallen war, Jim diesen tiefen Einblick in seine Gedanken und einen vergleichsweisen ungehinderten Einblick in seine immer knapp unter der Oberfläche brodelnden Emotionen zu gewähren. Die Tatsache, dass Jim eben dazu bestimmt war, diese Seiten an ihm zu sehen, zu erkennen und zu akzeptieren - vielleicht war es dieser Gedanke, diese Sicherheit gewesen, die ihn zu diesem Schritt letztlich motiviert hatte.

Dies würde auch erklären, warum es ihm ganz allgemein so leicht fiel, Berührungen Jims, sogar so ausgedehnte, intime Berührungen wie ihre gestrige Umarmung, nicht nur zu ertragen, sondern bis zu einem bisher unbekannten Grad auch willkommen zu heißen und sogar selbst zu initiieren. Vor diesem Hintergrund war es ihm auch angemessen erschienen, nicht dagegen zu protestieren, als Jim plötzlich in das vertrauliche „Du" übergewechselt hatte. Er hatte es sogar als passend empfunden, diese Anrede zu erwidern. Natürlich würde er diese Vertraulichkeiten niemals zulassen, wenn Jim und er im Dienst waren. Aber es sprach nach dem Entwicklungsstand der Dinge nichts dagegen, Jim beim Vornamen zu nennen und zu duzen, wenn sie ausschließlich privat miteinander verkehrten. Also würde er dies beibehalten.

Und trotzdem hatte ihm der gestrigen Abend auch Erkenntnisse gebracht, die ihn noch immer beschäftigten und über die er noch oft und lange würde meditieren müssen, bevor er die Tragweite dessen, was Jim ihm am gestrigen Abend eröffnet hatte, verstanden haben würde. In einem hatte Jim recht behalten – sie waren sich ähnlicher, als er bisher gedacht hatte. Sie beide kannten das Gefühl, über sich hinaus wachsen zu müssen, um in ihrer jeweiligen Gesellschaft anerkannt zu werden. Sie beide kannten das Gefühl sich beweisen zu müssen. Und insbesondere kannten sie beide das Gefühl der Einsamkeit. Jims Erzählungen hatten ihm gezeigt, wie wenig er Jim im Grunde noch kannte und wie falsch man Jim einschätzen konnte, wenn man nur auf dessen äußeres Gebaren achtete. Und auch, wenn er längst gewusst hatte, dass es in Jims Inneren anders aussehen musste, als er dies nach außen hin gemeinhin zeigte, hatte er das ganze Ausmaß der inneren Kämpfe Jims nicht gekannt. Und wenn überhaupt hatten diese Geständnisse Jims diesen für ihn nur noch faszinierender gemacht. Das Rätsel James T. Kirk hatte einige neue Facetten hinzu gewonnen, gerade als er geglaubt hatte, der Lösung auf der Spur zu sein.

Unwillkürlich streifte sein Seitenblick Jims Profil.

Seit exakt 4,13 Stunden gingen sie nun schon schweigend nebeneinander her.

Und er musste zugeben, dass sogar das Schweigen mit Jim eine neue Qualität angenommen hatte. Hatte er es schon zuvor als einvernehmlich eingestuft, hatte ihr jetziges Schweigen eine unbestreitbar harmonische Note. Es war, als hätten sie eine ganz eigene, völlig neue Basis des Verstehens geschaffen.

Und dies fand er in bisher unbekanntem Maße akzeptabel.

Noch immer sah er Jim von der Seite an, als dieser seinen Blick offensichtlich bemerkte und sogleich erwiderte.

Der Blick aus Jims warmen blauen Augen berührte wieder diesen einen Punkt in seinem Inneren, ebenso wie Jims warmes Lächeln. Und plötzlich wurde ihm klar, dass er sich seit dem Tod seiner Mutter niemals mehr so wohl gefühlt hatte in der Gegenwart eines anderen, wie dies bei Jim der Fall war.

Und mit dieser Erkenntnis hatte er große Mühe, das zufriedene Lächeln zu unterdrücken, das sich unbedingt einen Weg nach außen bahnen wollte.

* * *

Jim beobachtete Spock dabei, wie dieser mit größter Präzision Äste und Holzstücke, die sie zuvor gesammelt hatten, für ein Lagerfeuer aufschichtete. Er konnte nicht anders, als Spocks geschickte Hände dabei zu beobachten, wie diese aus dem zusammengesuchten Stapel Holz diejenigen Stücke heraussuchten, die das perfekte Lagerfeuer versprachen.

Und verspürte wieder dieses warme Gefühl in seiner Magengegend.

Den ganzen Tag über während ihrer überwiegend stummen Wanderung hatte er sich das Gespräch des gestrigen Abends durch den Kopf gehen lassen und war schließlich zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass er tatsächlich alles dafür tun würde, dass sich Spock nicht mehr einsam fühlte. Er würde ihm zeigen, dass er seine Worte vom gestrigen Abend ernst gemeint hatte – dass er ab sofort für ihn da sein würde und Spock nie wieder alleine sein würde, solange er ihn in seinem Leben duldete.

Er war fest entschlossen der beste Freund für Spock zu sein, den dieser sich nur wünschen konnte.

Darüber hinaus hatte ihn ihr Gespräch vom vergangenen Abend noch in zwei weiteren Punkten im Nachhinein ziemlich erstaunt.

Zum einen war ihm erst danach, als er mit hinter dem Kopf verschränkten Armen in seinem Schlafsack am Feuer gelegen und den Sternenhimmel betrachtet hatte, aufgefallen, dass er Spock irgendwann im Laufe ihres Gespräches angefangen hatte zu duzen. Und das Erstaunliche war – Spock hatte es nicht nur zugelassen, sondern ihn ebenfalls geduzt. Und als ihm das klar geworden war, hatte er nicht anders können – er hatte lächeln müssen. Und war sich sicher gewesen, dass dieses Lächeln in etwa die Größe eines altertümlichen Wagenrads an Postkuschen angenommen haben musste.

Und noch etwas anderes war ihm aufgefallen – nämlich dass Spock den ganzen Abend über kein einziges Wort über Nyota verloren hatte. Und im Nachhinein betrachtet hatte er dies sehr seltsam gefunden. Denn immerhin war Nyota Spocks Freundin. Man hätte doch annehmen müssen, dass er in Nyota einen Menschen gefunden hatte, der die Einsamkeit lindern und ihm Halt und Heimat geben konnte. Und trotzdem hatte Spock Nyota mit keiner Silbe erwähnt. Und dies – hatte ihn nachdenklich gemacht. Er hatte sich noch nie wirklich mit Spocks Beziehung zu Nyota auseinander gesetzt. Zum einen war er nicht der Typ, der sich um fremde Beziehungen kümmerte, zum anderen hatte Spock bisher immer sehr deutlich gemacht, dass er nicht über seine Beziehung zu Nyota reden würde. Und dies hatte er bisher akzeptiert und würde es auch weiter so handhaben. Er vertraute darauf, dass Spock wusste, dass er sich jederzeit an ihn wenden konnte. Und doch hatte er nicht verhindern können, dass er sich die Frage gestellt hatte, welche Qualität diese Beziehung zwischen Spock und Uhura tatsächlich hatte. Aber natürlich hatte er darauf keine Antwort gefunden.

Den ganzen restlichen Tag über hatte er darüber nachgedacht, wie wichtig ihm Spock in dieser relativ kurzen Zeit geworden war und wie – um es mit Spocks eigenen Worten auszudrücken – faszinierend er Spock fand. Und je länger er neben Spock hergelaufen war und je länger er über Spock nachgedacht hatte – desto mehr hatte sich ein Gedanke in ihm festgesetzt – das Bedürfnis, noch mehr von Spock zu erfahren und diesen noch besser kennen zu lernen und zu verstehen. Und zusammen mit diesem Bedürfnis hatte sich eine Erinnerung in seinen Kopf geschlichen, sich dort eingenistet und ihn den ganzen Tag über nicht mehr los gelassen. Nämlich die Erinnerung an ihre erste Gedankenverschmelzung. Die Erinnerung an dieses Gefühl, in Spocks Geist einzutauchen, zu sehen, was er gesehen hatte, zu spüren, was er gespürt hatte und zu erleben, was er erlebt hatte. Er hatte sich an das unbeschreibliche Gefühl erinnert, das diese Erfahrung in ihm ausgelöst hatte – dieses Gefühl, als sollte es genauso sein. Als seien ihre Geister dazu bestimmt, auf dieser Ebene miteinander in Kontakt zu treten. Und ihm war klar geworden, dass er sich im Grunde gewünscht hatte diese Erfahrung zu wiederholen, seit sie ihre erste Verbindung abgebrochen hatten.

Er beobachtete, wie Spock das Feuer schließlich in Gang setzte und wartete gerade noch lange genug ab um diesem zu erlauben, sich gemütlich (wenn man Spocks auch am Lagerfeuer tadellose Haltung gemütlich nennen wollte) hinzusetzen, bevor er Spock direkt mit seinem Anliegen konfrontierte.

„Ich möchte, dass du eine Gedankenverschmelzung mit mir initiierst, Spock."

Sofort sah er Spocks überraschten (Irrte er sich oder ließ Spock in seiner Gegenwart mehr und mehr seine vulkanische Emotionslosigkeit fallen? Oder konnte er Spock inzwischen einfach nur immer besser lesen?) Blick auf sich gerichtet und sah sich mit dessen erhobener Augenbraue konfrontiert, die ihm ein leichtes Lächeln entlockte.

„Zu welchem Zweck wünschst du eine Gedankenverschmelzung, Jim?"

Noch immer lächelnd zuckte er mit den Schultern.

„Um dich noch besser zu verstehen. Und um von dir noch besser verstanden zu werden. Wir haben gestern Abend so vieles gehört und gesagt, und ich fände es einfach wichtig, es auch zu _sehen_. Immerhin haben wir uns gestern Dinge gesagt, die wichtig sind und einen guten Teil dessen ausmachen, was wir sind, und warum wir so sind wie wir sind. Und wenn wir wirklich diese epische Freundschaft aufbauen wollen, ist es, denke ich, ganz wesentlich, dass wir zu 100% verstehen."

Sein Lächeln vertiefte sich.

„Und außerdem – würde ich diese Erfahrung nach unserer letzten Gedankenverschmelzung einfach gerne wiederholen."

Einen Moment lang war es still am Feuer, und er sah geradezu, wie es in Spock arbeitete, während dieser sich seine – wie er zugeben musste nicht einmal so wahnsinnig überzeugenden – Argumente durch den Kopf gehen ließ.

Doch schließlich – neigte Spock leicht den Kopf nach rechts.

„Einverstanden."

Er brauchte einen Moment um zu verstehen, was Spock gesagt hatte. Dann aber spürte er, wie sich sein Inneres in gespannt-vorfreudiger Erwartung überraschend zusammenzog.

„Großartig!"

Er beobachtete, wie Spock sich wieder erhob, um das Lagerfeuer herum kam und sich schließlich ihm gegenüber wieder in aller spock'schen Eleganz auf die Knie fallen ließ. Erwartungsvoll und mit leicht klopfendem Herzen wandte er sich Spock zu. Er sah, wie Spock die Hände zu seinem Gesicht hob und reckte ihm sein Gesicht instinktiv ein wenig entgegen.

Und dann – war es soweit.

Wieder spürte er Spocks heiße Fingerkuppen an seinen Psi-Punkten, und wieder hatte er das Gefühl, als würden von Spocks Fingern kleine elektrische Schläge aus- und auf ihn übergehen. Unwillkürlich schloss er die Augen, während er Spock murmeln hörte:

„Mein Geist zu deinem Geist. Meine Gedanken zu deinen Gedanken."

_Und plötzlich konnte er es wieder spüren – Spocks Präsenz in seinem Kopf. _

_Und sofort war es wieder da – das Gefühl, als sollte es genau so sein. _

_Das Gefühl, komplett zu sein. _

„_Kannst du mich hören, Spock?"_

_Und plötzlich füllte nicht nur Spocks Präsenz seinen Geist aus, sondern auch Spocks Stimme._

„_Ja, ich kann dich hören."_

_Er befand sich in einem Meer aus Blau. Verschiedene Blautöne, die Spocks ruhige Art zu unterstreichen schienen. Und doch konnte er unter der offensichtlich ruhigen, blauen Oberfläche eine wahre Flut an anderen Farben erkennen, die in einem undurchsichtigen Durcheinander in wilden Spiralen ineinander flossen. Er sah die verschiedensten Rot- und Gelbtöne, die sich in mehr oder weniger aufgeregten Strudeln direkt unter der blauen, ruhigen Oberfläche befanden und scheinbar einen Weg hinaus suchten. Er sah auch Schwarz, das in dicken Schwaden, einem Ölteppich aus früheren Zeiten gleich, direkt unterhalb der blauen Oberfläche vor sich hin zu treiben schien. _

_Und er verstand. _

„_Sieht es so in dir aus, Spock? Nach außen hin die ruhige, vulkanische Gelassenheit? Und knapp unter dieser Oberfläche ein Gemisch aus verschiedensten, starken Emotionen, die ständig versuchen herauszubrechen? Und die Trauer, die allgegenwärtig ebenfalls immer direkt unter der Oberfläche liegt?"_

_Er konnte Spocks Nicken spüren. Und für einen Moment war er beinahe sprachlos. Er hatte die Gedankenverschmelzung zwar vorgeschlagen, um Spock noch besser zu verstehen aber er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Spock ihm tatsächlich so bereitwillig das Tor zu seinem Innersten aufstoßen würde. Und allein diese Tatsache machte ihn mutig._

_Er sah, wie grüne Wellen der Sympathie und der Zuneigung von ihm selbst ausgingen, scheinbar mühelos die ruhige blaue Oberfläche um ihn herum durchbrachen und sich beinahe besänftigend um die aufgebrachten Emotionen unter der ruhigen Oberfläche legten. _

„_Zeig es mir, Spock. Bitte."_

_Und plötzlich – war das aufgebrachte Farbenmeer um ihn herum verschwunden. _

_Erstaunt sah er sich um, als er sich plötzlich in einer ihm völlig unbekannten Umgebung wiederfand. Und doch hatte er nicht die Zeit, sich genauer umzusehen, denn seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit wurde augenblicklich von einer kleinen, dunkelhaarigen Gestalt mit spitzen Ohren und prominenten Augenbrauen gefangen genommen. Und jenseits jeden Zweifels wusste er einfach, dass es sich bei dieser Gestalt um Spock handelte. _

_Spock als Kind. _

_Er konnte die Augen nicht abwenden von der kleinen Gestalt, die ihm so stark aber gleichzeitig auch so zerbrechlich und verletzlich vorkam. _

_Er sah drei Gestalten auf den kleinen Spock zukommen, hörte die Provokationen, sah Spock darum kämpfen, seine Emotionen zu beherrschen, hörte, wie die drei größeren Kinder Spocks Eltern beleidigten. Und sah Spock, trotz seiner körperlichen Unterlegenheit und alle emotionalen Barrieren über Bord werfend auf die drei Gestalten losgehen. Und er konnte nicht verhindern, Spock, der sich mit dem größten der drei Jungen prügelte, im Geiste anzufeuern. _

„_Du hast es ihnen ganz schön gegeben, Spock."_

„_Mein Verhalten war unlogisch und eines Vulkaniers unwürdig."_

„_Es war menschlich, Spock."_

_Er hörte dem Gespräch zwischen Vater und Sohn zu, das dem emotionalen Ausbruchs Spocks folgte und kam nicht umhin, die kleine grünblutende Wunde an Spocks Lippe zu bemerken, die in ihm den Wunsch weckte, das Blut mit dem Finger vorsichtig abzuwischen. _

_Er sah verschiedene Bilder Amandas, spürte die Liebe, die sie Spock immer und immer wieder entgegen gebracht hatte. Er war dabei, als sie Spock kurz vor der Anhörung vor der Wissenschaftsakademie sagte, dass sie immer stolz auf ihn sein würde, egal welchen Weg er einschlagen würde. Er hörte die Worte des Rates, konnte Spocks Ärger unter der Oberfläche brodeln spüren und musste lächeln bei Spocks nach außen hin so höflichen Antworten. _

„_Du warst wirklich ein Rebell, Spock."_

„_Ich habe nur getan, was ich für richtig hielt."_

„_Es _war_ richtig."_

_Er spürte Spocks Verunsicherung direkt unter der Oberfläche seines stoischen Selbst während Spocks erster Zeit auf der Erde. Er spürte die Ernüchterung darüber, dass er auch auf der Erde nur ein Außenseiter war. Er spürte seine Verärgerung über einen jungen, blonden, blauäugigen Kadetten, dem alles zuzufliegen schien und der sich erdreistete, den von ihm entwickelten _Kobayashi Maru Test_ zu manipulieren. Er spürte Spocks Ärger während der Anhörung, der kurzzeitig die Kontrolle über sein Handeln übernahm. Und er spürte, wie dieser Ärger augenblicklich verflog und einer bisher nie gekannten Angst Platz machte, als die Nachricht eintraf, dass Vulkan angegriffen wurde. _

_Er spürte die von Angst getriebene feste Entschlossenheit, auf die Oberfläche des kollabierenden Planeten zu beamen, um seine Eltern, insbesondere seine Mutter zu retten. Er spürte den Moment der Erleichterung, als er sie gefunden hatte und er damit rechnete, seine Mutter jeden Moment auf der _Enterprise_ in Sicherheit zu wissen. Und er spürte das namenlose Entsetzen, den unendlichen Schmerz und die abgrundtiefe Trauer, als seine Mutter von dem zusammenbrechenden Planeten verschluckt wurde und hatte das Gefühl unter der Wucht dieser Emotionen zusammenbrechen zu müssen. Er spürte, wie sich der Schmerz und die Trauer schließlich in Wut und Hass umwandelten, die sich gegen Nero richteten und ihren Ausdruck schließlich in dem Zwischenfall auf der Brücke fand, nachdem er selbst Spock bis auf die Grundfesten seiner Seele verletzt hatte. _

„_Es tut mir so leid, Spock. Alles. Dass du deine Mutter nicht retten konntest. Dass ich diese Tatsache ausnutzen musste, um dich zu verletzen. Ich wünschte immer noch, dass es einen anderen Weg gegeben hätte."_

„_Es gibt keinen Grund sich zu entschuldigen, Jim. Wir haben diese Angelegenheit bereits besprochen."_

„_Ich weiß, Spock, aber es nicht nur zu _wissen_, sondern jetzt und hier auch zu _fühlen_ ist noch einmal etwas ganz anderes"._

_Weiter ließ er sich hinein ziehen in Spocks Gedanken und Gefühle, beobachtete ein Gespräch mit Spocks Vater, das unmittelbar nach dem Zwischenfall auf der Brücke stattgefunden hatte, denn noch immer konnte er Spocks Wut aber auch dessen Verwirrung ebenso wie dessen Trauer spüren. Und er hörte Spock mit seinem Vater über seine Emotionen sprechen, ebenso wie er zu seinem Erstaunen Spocks Vater sagen hörte, dass er Amanda aus Liebe geheiratet hatte._

„_Spock!"_

„_Ich war ebenso wenig auf dieses Geständnis vorbereitet, Jim." _

„_Also können Vulkanier tatsächlich lieben?"_

„_Vulkanier haben Emotionen wie Menschen, Jim. Im Grunde sind die Emotionen eines Vulkaniers sogar stärker als die eines Menschen. Sie reichen tiefer und waren in der Vergangenheit Vulkans die Ursache für Krieg, Zerstörung und Leid, weshalb die Vulkanier gelernt haben, ihre Emotionen zu beherrschen."_

„_Trotzdem ist es seltsam, deinen Vater von Liebe sprechen zu hören."_

„_Ich gebe zu, dass es … äußerst ungewöhnlich ist."_

_Er saß mit Spock im Shuttle seines älteren Ichs, als er einen Kollisionskurs mit der _Narada_ programmierte. Er spürte Spocks Wut und Spocks Hass auf den Mörder seiner Mutter aber auch dessen feste Entschlossenheit, die _Narada_ zu zerstören. Auch dann, wenn es seinen eigenen Tod bedeuten würde, mit dem er in diesem Moment fest rechnete. _

_Er spürte, wie sich irgendwo in seinem Körper seine Eingeweide schmerzhaft zusammenzogen._

„_Du hättest das durchgezogen."_

„_In der Tat, Jim."_

„_Der Gedanke zu sterben hatte für dich in diesem Moment auch nichts Erschreckendes."_

„_Auch das ist korrekt."_

„_Und jetzt?"_

„_Jetzt bin ich froh, dass ich lebe."_

_Und plötzlich erschienen neue Bilder. Er sah sich selbst, wie er Spock mit einem ehrlichen Lächeln im Gesicht und blitzenden Augen als seinen Ersten Offizier willkommen hieß. Er sah ihre endlosen Gespräche und Diskussionen zum Beginn ihrer Zusammenarbeit. Er beobachtete sie bei ihren Schachspielen und spürte das wachsende Gefühl der Freundschaft und Loyalität. Er sah Spock im Maschinenraum bei Scotty arbeiten, sah ihn mit Chekov über Astrophysik diskutieren, spürte das stille Vergnügen über seine Streitereien mit Pille. Und spürte das wachsende Gefühl des Wohlbefindens und des Gefühls der Dazugehörigkeit. _

„_Du fühlst dich wohl auf der _Enterprise_. Du magst sogar Pille."_

„_Ich finde das Verhalten des Doktors in 99,82% der Fälle unlogisch._"

„_Und trotzdem magst du ihn."_

„_Abgesehen von seinem unlogischen Verhalten ist er im Grunde genommen ein anständiger Charakter und ein fähiger Arzt, dem das Wohlergehen der Crew wichtig ist. Ich würde es aber bevorzugen, wenn du ihm dies nicht mitteilen würdest."_

„_Keine Sorge, Spock, ich halte mich da raus."_

_Einen Moment lang war es ruhig und wieder genoss er das schlichte Gefühl von Spocks Anwesenheit in seinem Kopf, badete geradezu in dem Gefühl der Vollständigkeit, das die Präsenz des Halbvulkaniers in seinem Geist in ihm auslöste. Doch dann erinnerte er sich daran, dass er nun wohl an der Reihe war. _

_Langsam holte er die ersten Bilder hervor – Erinnerungen an seine Mutter und wie traurig diese oft gewesen war, auch wenn sie sich liebevoll um ihn und Sam gekümmert hatte. Eine Traurigkeit, die er nicht verstanden hatte, die ihn aber ebenfalls traurig gemacht hatte. Einige wenige Momente in seiner früheren Kindheit, in denen seine Mutter laut und fröhlich gelacht hatte und in denen er das Gefühl gehabt hatte, als würde die Welt ein kleines bißchen bunter, ein kleines bißchen fröhlicher. Er suchte Bilder heraus von Momenten, in denen seine Mutter ihm von seinem Vater erzählt hatte, wie tapfer dieser gewesen war, wie er gestorben war, damit er selbst leben konnte, wie ähnlich er ihm sah und wie sehr sie sich wünschte, dass er eines Tages in die Fußstapfen seines Vaters treten würde._

_Er erinnerte sich an Szenen, in denen auch andere Menschen in seinem Umfeld – die Großeltern, die Nachbarn, die Lehrer in der Schule, die Mitschüler – über die Heldentat seines Vaters und die Erwartungen sprachen, die sie in ihn setzten. Und je öfter er diese Geschichten hörte, je öfter er darauf angesprochen wurde, desto mehr verwandelte sich der anfängliche Stolz auf seinen Vater in eine Bürde der Erwartungen, von der er das Gefühl hatte, ihr nicht gewachsen zu sein. Eine Bürde, die ihn schließlich zu überrollen und unter sich zu begraben schien, und der er sich nur dadurch entgegen stellen konnte, dass er alles tat, um gegen diese Erwartungen zu rebellieren. Er war James Tiberius Kirk – er war nicht George Kirk und würde es nie sein. Er war eine eigenständige Person und wollte genauso behandelt werden. _

„_Und doch hat dich niemand verstanden."_

„_Nein, Spock, es hat mich niemand verstanden. Nicht einmal meine eigene Mutter."_

_Er holte Bilder hervor von Frank und ihren Auseinandersetzungen, er zeigte ihm Bilder, wie er als Junge Franks Wagen gestohlen und damit durch Iowa gerast war, zeigte ihm, wie das Auto schließlich eine Klippe hinunter gestürzt war, und wie er im letzten Moment abgesprungen war. Er zeigte ihm Bilder von Franks Reaktion, von dessen Beschimpfungen und dessen Schlägen. Er ließ dem Hass, den er auf diesen Mann spürte, freien Lauf und spürte im Gegenzug deutlich Spocks Wut auf Frank über ihre Verbindung. _

„_Ich weiß, Spock."_

„_Ich wünschte, ich hätte dich damals schon gekannt. Er hätte es kein zweites Mal gewagt, die Hand gegen dich zu erheben."_

_Er spürte eine Welle aus Loyalität, Freundschaft und Zuneigung, die geradezu über ihm zusammen zu schlagen schien und ihn mit sich riss, für einen Moment heraus aus seinen trüben Erinnerungen an Gewalt und Demütigung und Unverständnis. Und spürte, wie er selbst mit einer Welle aus Dankbarkeit antwortete, die sich mit Spocks Emotionen zu vermischen schien, bis sie beide eingehüllt waren in diesen Kokon aus Emotionen. _

„_Ich wünsche mir auch, dass ich dich damals schon gekannt hätte – ich hätte einen Freund brauchen können. Einen, der mich versteht und mit dem zusammen ich das hätte durchstehen können."_

„_Hattest du denn keine Freunde, Jim?"_

„_Ich hatte niemanden, Spock. Ich hatte Sam, aber der hat sich nach Tarsus IV von mir abgewandt. Und ansonsten – hatte ich niemanden. Pille war mein erster richtiger Freund. Und jetzt – habe ich noch dich."_

„_Du wirst mich immer an deiner Seite haben, Jim. Egal, was passiert – ich bin und werde immer dein Freund sein."_

„_Danke, Spock."_

„_Es ist unlogisch mir zu danken, Jim."_

„_Wir sind hier in unseren Köpfen und ich kann deine Emotionen so klar fühlen, als wären es meine eigenen. Also komm mir nicht mit Logik."_

_Er konnte Spocks Belustigung spüren und konnte nicht widerstehen: _

„_Und siehst du – du hast doch Sinn für Humor. Ich wusste es die ganze Zeit."_

_Spocks Belustigung verstärkte sich und er konnte nicht anders, als in diese Belustigung mit einzustimmen. _

„_Das ist auch etwas, das nur du schaffst – immer wenn ich denke es gibt nichts im ganzen Universum, das mich aufheitern könnte, kommst du, tust oder sagst irgendetwas und ich fühle mich um Welten besser."_

„_Ich war bisher der Ansicht, dass das Konzept von Freundschaft auch den Beistand in Krisensituationen beinhaltet."_

_Wieder konnte er seine Belustigung nicht unterdrücken. _

„_Da hast du wohl recht, Spock."_

„_Gibt es noch mehr, was du mir zeigen möchtest, Jim?"_

„_Ja."_

_Er ließ Spock teilhaben an seinem ersten Zusammentreffen mit Uhura und der anschließenden Prügelei, eine Art Tiefpunkt in seinem Leben, aber gleichzeitig auch die Wende mit dem Auftauchen Pikes und den Worten, die dieser an ihn gerichtet und die er sich schließlich zu Herzen genommen hatte. Er zeigte Spock seine Unzufriedenheit, seinen Ärger und seine Wut, immer und immer wieder an der _Kobayashi Maru Simulation_ gescheitert zu sein. Seine Fixierung auf dieses eine Problem, das er unbedingt lösen wollte, sein Widerwillen gegen den Gedanken, dass es tatsächlich so etwas gab – aussichtslose Situationen. Sein Aufbäumen hiergegen – denn er war nicht sein Vater. Er würde niemals sich selbst und sein Schiff opfern müssen, um andere zu retten. Er würde immer einen Ausweg finden, egal, was es ihn kosten würde. Und das Triumphgefühl, als er den Test überlistet und schließlich zu seinen Gunsten entschieden hatte, hatte er an diesem Abend voll und ganz ausgekostet. _

„_Ich verstehe jetzt, Jim."_

_Und doch war das Triumphgefühl nur von kurzer Dauer, denn bereits am nächsten Tag hatte er sich vor der gesamten Akademie für seine Manipulation rechtfertigen müssen. Und er ließ Spock teilhaben an dem Gefühl des Ärgers über seinen Ankläger, aber auch an dem unbestimmten Gefühl der Faszination, das schnell wieder überlagert worden war, je länger die Anhörung gedauert hatte. Und doch hatte sich dieses Gefühl der Faszination wieder durchgesetzt, je enger sie während der Attacke Neros zusammen gearbeitet hatten. _

„_Scheint so, als können wir uns nicht einmal dann richtig hassen, wenn wir es ernsthaft versuchen, was, Spock?"_

_Wieder spürte er eine Spur von Belustigung in Spocks Aura, die ihn umgab. _

„_Es scheint tatsächlich so, Jim."_

_Er zeigte Spock, wie er zum Captain ernannt wurde, das Gefühl, als ihm das Kommando über die _Enterprise _übertragen wurde und die gesamte Akademie ihm zugejubelt hatte. Das Gefühl, dass sie dieses Mal _ihm_ zujubelten – James T. Kirk. Aufgrund einer Leistung, die er selbst vollbracht hatte. Er und nicht sein Vater. Das Gefühl, das erste Mal tatsächlich aus diesem übergroßen Schatten heraus getreten zu sein und seine eigene Spur in der Geschichte hinterlassen zu haben. Das anschließende Gefühl von seiner Crew und vor allem von Spock, dessen Meinung ihm immer besonders wichtig gewesen war, ebenfalls als James Tiberius Kirk wahrgenommen zu werden. Das Gefühl, um seiner selbst willen respektiert und gemocht zu werden. Weil er war, wie er war. Weil er war, wer er war. Und nicht, weil er der Sohn eines Helden war. _

„_Ich werde dich immer nur nach deinen Taten beurteilen und nicht nach denen deines Vaters. Auch, wenn ich ganz am Anfang den Fehler gemacht habe, diesen Punkt gegen dich verwenden zu wollen – ich würde deine Fähigkeiten und deine Persönlichkeit nie mehr in Frage stellen."_

„_Das weiß ich, Spock. Und es bedeutet mir unendlich viel. Irgendwie – hat mir deine Meinung schon immer etwas bedeutet."_

_Er zeigte Spock weitere Bilder – seine Freude, als dieser in letzter Sekunde vor dem Start die _Enterprise _betreten und den Posten als Erster Offizier akzeptiert hatte. Ihre langen Diskussionen, Gespräche und Auseinandersetzungen, die sie einander schließlich näher gebracht hatten. Ihre Schachpartien. Ihre wachsende Freundschaft. Er zeigte aber auch Bilder von Sulu und Chekov, Scotty, Pille und sogar Uhura – die Zusammenarbeit mit diesen Menschen, die ihm immer mehr zur Familie geworden waren. Er ließ Spock teilhaben an dem Gefühl, sich das erste Mal in der Mitte dieser Menschen wohl und dazugehörig und akzeptiert zu fühlen – so wie er war – als Captain James Kirk und manchmal auch einfach nur als Jim. _

„_Du fühlst dich ebenfalls wohl auf der _Enterprise_. Das Schiff und seine Crew sind dir ebenfalls Heimat geworden."_

„_Ja, und es ist ein Gefühl, das ich vorher noch nie kennen gelernt hatte. Und ich will dieses Gefühl nie wieder verlieren und nie wieder zurück in die Einsamkeit meines früheren Lebens."_

„_Das wirst du nicht, Jim. Die Freundschaften, die du dir auf der _Enterprise _aufgebaut hast, werden dich dein ganzes Leben lang begleiten, ebenso wie Dr. McCoy. Und ich."_

„_Danke, Spock."_

_Ein warmes Gefühl der Dankbarkeit und er Zuneigung durchfloss ihn für den Halbvulkanier und für jedes Mitglied seiner Crew, die ihm in den vergangenen Monaten gezeigt hatten, dass sie mit ihm ohne zu Zögern zur Hölle fahren würde, wenn es nötig wäre. _

„_Lass uns zurückkehren, Jim."_

_Das warme Gefühl wurde augenblicklich abgelöst von einem kalten Gefühl der Enttäuschung. _

„_Schon?"_

„_Wir befinden uns bereits seit 3,21 Stunden in diesem Zustand. Es wird Zeit, dass wir zurückkehren und uns schlafen legen."_

_Das erstaunte ihn nun doch. _

„_Über 3 Stunden? Es kam mir vor wie wenige Minuten."_

„_Es war auch für mich eine kurzweilige Erfahrung. Aber nun hielte ich es für das Beste, die Verbindung für heute zu lösen."_

„_Ja."_

_Noch immer hätte er diesen Moment gerne hinaus gezögert, denn der Gedanke, diese wertvolle Verbindung zu verlieren, wieder alleine mit seinen Gedanken zu sein und diese Nähe zu Spock und dieses Gefühl der Vollkommenheit nicht mehr spüren zu dürfen, gefiel ihm nicht._

„_Können wir das bald einmal wieder machen? Eine Gedankenverschmelzung?"_

„_Wann immer du möchtest, Jim, oder wann immer es notwendig ist."_

_Er erlaubte sich ein ergebenes, mentales Seufzen. _

„_Na schön, Spock. Dann raus mit dir aus meinem Kopf."_

Und nur wenige Augenblicke später war er wieder allein.

Das plötzliche Gefühl der Einsamkeit und der Unvollkommenheit schien ihn im ersten Moment beinahe in den Boden zu stampfen. Er musste schlucken. Schluckte noch einmal. Erst dann fand er die Kraft, sich ein wenig aufzurichten und Spock, der noch immer dicht neben ihm saß anzusehen.

„Das war eine unglaubliche Erfahrung, Spock. Und danke für die tiefen Einblicke, die du mir erlaubt hast."

„Ich erwidere dieses … Gefühl von Dankbarkeit, Jim."

Er konnte nicht anders als zu lächeln.

„Gefühl, was, Spock?"

Er sah, wie sich Spocks Mundwinkel ebenfalls zu dem kleinsten aller Lächeln verzogen.

„Nachdem du Zeuge meiner Emotionen warst, wäre es unlogisch, sie weiterhin vor dir zu leugnen. Trotzdem würde ich es begrüßen, wenn dies unter uns bleiben würde, Jim."

Sein Lächeln vertiefte sich.

„Schon klar."

Und dann – konnte er nicht anders als zu gähnen.

„Lass uns schlafen, Spock. Bevor wir morgen zurück zur _Enterprise_ beamen und uns der Alltag wieder hat."

Spock neigte seinen Kopf in Zustimmung.

„Sehr wohl, Jim."

Er beobachtete, wie Spock sich in einer eleganten Bewegung erhob und zurück ging auf die andere Seite des Lagerfeuers. Dann wickelte er sich selbst in seinen Schlafsack ein, warf noch einen letzten Blick zu Spock, nur um zu sehen, dass dieser ebenfalls bereits in seinen Schlafsack geklettert war und schloss dann schließlich mit einem „Gute Nacht, Spock" die Augen.

Nur wenige Minuten später war er eingeschlafen.


	21. Brother - Teil IV

Vielen Dank an MsPsychoFairy

* * *

**Brother – Teil IV**

Er hatte sich in seinem Quartier gerade zum Meditieren zurückgezogen, die Robe übergestreift, die Kerzen entzündet und sich auf den Boden niedergelassen, als der Buzzer an seiner Tür ertönte.

Unwillig öffnete er die Augen und erlaubte sich einen kurzen Moment, den seine Augenbrauen sich fast unmerklich über der Nasenwurzel zusammenzogen, bevor sie sich wieder entspannten und er sich vom Boden erhob.

Er war erst seit wenigen Minuten – 20,49 um genau zu sein – zurück an Bord der _Enterprise_. Mit Jim hatte er den Transporterraum verlassen und hatte sich mit diesem zusammen auf den Weg zu ihren Quartieren gemacht und sich dort von ihm getrennt. Sein Dienst fing erst in 2,14 Stunden an und er hatte beabsichtigt die Zeit zum Duschen, Umziehen und Meditieren zu nutzen. Denn zu viel war in den vergangenen zwei Tagen während ihrer Wanderung auf der Erde geschehen, als dass er seinen Dienst hätte antreten können, ohne zuvor eine erste Reinigung seiner Gedanken und Emotionen vorzunehmen.

Umso mehr irritierte ihn nun die Störung.

Trotzdem beantwortete er den Türbuzzer, faltete die Hände auf dem Rücken und wartete darauf, dass die Person auf der anderen Seite der Tür sein Quartier betreten würde.

Er war schließlich nur wenig überrascht, sich Nyota gegenüber zu sehen. Er hatte erwartet, dass sie ihn früher oder später aufsuchen würde, wünschte sich allerdings, sie hätte einen anderen Zeitpunkt gewählt. Trotzdem unterdrückte er seinen Unwillen und verbarg ihn hinter seinem stoischen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Nyota."

„Hallo, Spock."

Einen Moment lang herrschte angespanntes Schweigen, während er darauf wartete, ob Nyota noch etwas hinzufügen würde.

Tatsächlich schien Nyota sein Schweigen als Erlaubnis zu deuten, näher treten zu dürfen. Als sie seinen persönlichen Bereich durchbrach, musste er den Impuls unterdrücken, einen Schritt zurück zu weichen. Und als sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen gab, musste er sich daran erinnern, diesen zu erwidern und sich nicht abzuwenden.

Ohne eine weitere Einladung seinerseits abzuwarten, ging Nyota schließlich an ihm vorbei und ließ sich, die Beine übereinanderschlagend, auf einem der Stühle in seinem Quartier nieder. Wieder musste er ein unwilliges Runzeln seiner Augenbrauen bekämpfen, stattdessen ließ er sich mit unterkreuzten Beinen auf seine Meditationsmatte nieder. Mit wie er wusste ausdruckslosem Gesicht sah er Nyota an.

Nyota brach schließlich die Stille, während sie ihren Pferdeschwanz mit Schwung auf den Rücken beförderte:

„Und? Möchtest du mir nicht erzählen, wie deine Wanderung mit dem Captain war?"

In Sekundenbruchteilen durchlebte er noch einmal jede Minute, die er in den vergangenen Tagen mit Jim verbracht hatte, durchlebte noch einmal jede Emotion, die dieser besondere Mensch in seinem Leben ihm entlockt hatte. Und war sich sicher, dass er Nyota nichts davon mitteilen wollte. Und auch nichts davon mitteilen würde.

Und so sagte er schlicht:

„Es war akzeptabel."

Er sah, wie sich Nyotas Blick ein wenig verdunkelte.

„Ich nehme an, dass das alles ist, was ich dazu erfahren werde."

Zustimmend neigte er den Kopf, angenehm überrascht über Nyotas plötzliche Einsicht.

„Möchtest du dann vielleicht wissen, was ich die letzten beiden Tage gemacht habe?"

Sofort neigte er erneut den Kopf.

„Selbstverständlich."

Wieder warf Nyota ihren Pferdeschwanz nach hinten, bevor sie antwortete.

„Nun, ich bin mit Christine Chapel zwei Nächte lang in San Francisco von Bar zu Bar gezogen und wir haben in wechselnd-männlicher Gesellschaft ununterbrochen gefeiert, getrunken und getanzt."

Kurz zog er eine Augenbraue nach oben. Das menschliche Konzept des Feierns, Trinkens und Tanzens hatte er noch nie so ganz begriffen. Auch verstand er Nyotas – so schien es ihm – herausfordernden Tonfall nicht, in dem sie von ihrer Landgang-Aktivität berichtete. Ebenso wenig verstand er den abwartend-herausfordernden Blick, der Nyotas Worte begleitete. Ganz so, als habe sie mit ihren Worten mehr implizieren wollen, als sie ausgesagt hatte und erwarte nun eine emotionale Reaktion seinerseits. Wenn dem aber so war, wusste er nicht, worauf Nyota hinauswollte und beschloss demnach auf Grundlage dessen zu antworten, was er für eine gesicherte Erkenntnis hielt.

„Eine akzeptable Freizeitbeschäftigung, die sicherlich … Spaß bereitet hat."

Er hörte, wie Nyota beinahe augenblicklich aufseufzte und meinte, eine eindeutig frustrierte Note heraus hören zu können. Unsicher, welche Reaktion in dieser Situation angemessen war, beschloss er, auf Nyotas nächsten Schritt zu warten.

Eine Weile schwiegen sie wieder.

Dann hörte er Nyota noch einmal aufseufzen.

„Ich würde heute Abend gerne bei dir schlafen, Spock. Es ist schon wieder viel zu lange her, dass wir Zeit füreinander hatten."

Kurz überlegte er, kam aber schnell zu dem Schluss, dass Nyota recht hatte – ihre letzte gemeinsame Nacht lag bereits einige Zeit zurück, so dass er kein vernünftiges Argument finden konnte, um Nyotas Bitte abzulehnen. Und so neigte er schließlich seinen Kopf wieder leicht nach rechts.

„Das wäre annehmbar, Nyota."

Nyota erhob sich schwungvoll von ihrem Stuhl, indem sie das übergeschlagene Bein wieder auf den Boden brachte. Mit wenigen wippenden Schritten war sie an der Tür. Dort drehte sie sich noch einmal um, zum ersten Mal ein Lächeln im Gesicht.

„Dann freue ich mich auf heute Abend, Spock."

Und bevor er die Möglichkeit erhalten hätte zu antworten, hatte Nyota sein Quartier bereits verlassen.

Einen Moment lang sah er ihr mit der unbestätigten Vermutung, nicht alles, was in diesem Raum in den letzten Minuten gesprochen worden war auch verstanden zu haben, noch nach. Dann rückte er diesen Gedanken in den hintersten Bereich seines Verstandes. Ihm standen nur noch 1,98 Stunden zur Verfügung, die er zum Meditieren nutzen konnte und die letzten zwei Tage mussten dringend aufbereitet werden. Und so begab er sich schließlich wieder in seine gewohnte Meditationsposition und schloss die Augen.

* * *

Es war bereits abends, als Jim sich auf den Weg zu Pilles Quartier machte.

Scotty hatte ihn benachrichtigt, dass Pille sich am späten Nachmittag wieder hatte an Bord der _Enterprise_ beamen lassen und vermutete, dass dieser seinen Aufenthalt in San Francisco auch dafür genutzt haben würde, um seinen Vorrat an Bourbon aufzufrischen. Und als Captain des Schiffes sah er sich in der Verantwortung, diese Vermutung zu verifizieren.

Wie er es gewohnt war, betätigte er nicht den Buzzer, um sein Kommen anzukündigen sondern gab Pilles Türcode ein, den Pille ihm schon in ihren ersten Tagen an Bord der _Enterprise_ gegeben hatte.

Und tatsächlich überraschte er Pille dabei, wie dieser eine ganze Batterie Flaschen in seine quartiereigene Bar einräumte.

„Eine Flasche kannst du ruhig draußen lassen. Ich hole uns zwei Gläser."

Offensichtlich ganz und gar nicht überrascht richtete Pille sich auf und drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Ich wusste, dass du den Bourbon durch das ganze Schiff hindurch riechen würdest."

Er grinste Pille an.

„Du weißt eben, wo meine wahren Talente liegen."

Er sah Pille den Kopf schütteln, doch davon ließ er sich nicht stören, und nur kurze Zeit später saßen sie sich mit einer geöffneten, angebrochenen Flasche Bourbon und zwei halbvollen Gläsern gegenüber.

Er nahm einen tiefen Schluck aus seinem Glas, ließ sich dann den Bourbon auf der Zunge zergehen und schnalzte anschließend anerkennend mit derselben.

„Kein schlechter Stoff."

„Du weißt doch, dass mir kein Fusel ins Haus kommt."

„Ich weiß – deshalb komme ich ja auch ständig auf einen Drink bei dir vorbei."

„Du kommst bei mir vorbei, weil ich der einzige auf diesem Schiff bin, der dich ab und zu mal wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen herunter holt und dafür sorgt, dass du deinen Kopf ab und zu mal wieder aus den Sternen holst. Naja – vielleicht der einzige neben dem spitzohrigen Kobold."

Unwillkürlich musste er lächeln.

„Stimmt, Spock ist darin auch ziemlich gut. Aber genau aus diesem Grund bin ich ja auch mit euch beiden befreundet."

„Und wie war nun die Wanderung mit deinem _Freund_ Spock?"

Er ignorierte die Art und Weise, wie Pille das Wort Freund betonte – in dieser Hinsicht tickte Pille genau wie Spock – völlig unfähig zuzugeben, dass er Spock im Grunde mochte. Stattdessen spürte er, wie sich sein Lächeln vertiefte, als er an die letzten beiden Tage mit Spock zurück dachte.

„Es war großartig."

„Großartig?"

Pilles ungläubiger Blick brachte ihn zum Lachen, doch dann fuhr er fort.

„Wir haben Marshmallows gegessen, Pille. Und Spock hatte seine vulkanische Harfe dabei und wir haben Lieder am Lagerfeuer gesungen. Und wir haben geredet – stundenlang. Über unsere Kindheit, unsere Jugend und über unsere Zeit, bevor Nero meinte, Vulkan zerstören und die Erde angreifen zu müssen. Und am zweiten Abend hat Spock eine Gedankenverschmelzung initiiert."

Pille verschluckte sich an seinem Bourbon, von dem er gerade getrunken hatte. Erst nach einigem Husten und freundlichem Rückenklopfen seinerseits war Pille wieder in der Lage mit krächzender Stimme hervorzubringen:

„Ihr habt was initiiert?"

„Eine Gedankenverschmelzung. Und es war großartig, Pille."

Noch immer sah er Pilles ungläubigen, beinahe fassungslosen Blick auf sich gerichtet.

„Spock hat dich freiwillig – ohne Notsituation – in seinen Kopf gelassen?"

„Und was das für ein Kopf ist, Pille. Es ist unmöglich zu beschreiben aber irgendwie – scheinen Spock und ich besonders kompatibel zu sein."

„Ist das so?"

Er registrierte Pilles plötzliche Nachdenklichkeit nur am Rande, da er zu sehr in seinen eigenen Erinnerungen an die gestrige Gedankenverschmelzung gefangen war.

„Es ist – und leider gibt es wirklich kein passenderes Wort dafür – faszinierend, wie Spocks Geist funktioniert. Und noch viel faszinierender, was sich unter dieser scheinbar so ruhigen, kalkulierenden, stoischen Oberfläche abspielt. Du würdest nicht glauben, zu wie vielen Emotionen Vulkanier tatsächlich fähig sind."

Er sah, dass Pille ein wenig gedankenverloren den Bourbon in seinem Glas schwenkte.

„Auch wenn ich es immer gerne in Abrede stelle, Jim, weiß ich trotzdem, dass auch Vulkanier Emotionen haben, auch wenn sie dies in der Regel nicht zeigen. Bei Spock wundert es mich noch weniger – immerhin war seine Mutter ein Mensch. Und es gab zu viele Situationen, in denen seine Emotionen die Überhand über ihn gewonnen haben, als dass er noch ernsthaft leugnen könnte, Emotionen zu haben. Ich denke, in vielfacher Hinsicht hat es Spock sogar schwerer als wir, mit seinen Emotionen zurecht zu kommen und einen Weg zu finden, mit diesen umzugehen."

„Er wirkt immer so ruhig und unnahbar, Pille, aber unter dieser Oberfläche brodelt es."

„Und das hat er dir alles gezeigt?"

Er nickte lächelnd.

„Er hat mir alles gezeigt. Und jetzt stehen wir uns näher als je zuvor. Wir sind Freunde, Pille. Beste Freunde. Fast so etwas wie Brüder."

„Brüder?"

Pilles zweifelnden Tonfall konnte er nicht deuten und für den Moment beschloss er auch, ihn zu ignorieren und einfach fortzufahren.

„Und weißt du, was das Beste daran ist?"

„Ich fürchte, ich werde die Frage bereuen aber – was ist das Beste daran?"

„Dass Spock das genauso sieht. Dass ihm unsere Freundschaft genauso viel bedeutet wie mir. Wir hatten einen schwierigen Start, aber das, was wir uns inzwischen aufgebaut haben, war jeden Stolperstein am Anfang wert."

„Und dass du Spock attraktiv findest, hat nichts mit deiner Begeisterung zu tun?"

Pilles Frage traf ihn völlig unvorbereitet und einen Moment lang starrte er diesen – ausnahmsweise einmal sprachlos geworden – an.

„Was soll meine Freundschaft mit Spock mit der Tatsache zu tun haben, dass ich Spock attraktiv finde?"

Pille zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Sag du es mir."

Etwas heftiger als beabsichtigt stellte er sein Glas, das er gerade hatte ansetzen wollen, wieder auf dem Tisch ab.

„Ich weiß nicht genau, was du damit sagen willst, Pille, aber Spock und ich sind Freunde – nicht mehr."

„Ich habe gehört, dass er Nyota versetzt hat, um mir dir wandern zu gehen. Hat er Nyota während der zwei Tage eigentlich auch nur ein einziges Mal erwähnt?"

Er setzte schon zu einer Erwiderung an, als er plötzlich doch noch einmal inne hielt. Denn Piles Frage hatte ihre Berechtigung und traf einen Punkt, der ihn ja ebenfalls schon beschäftigt hatte. Denn tatsächlich hatte Spock Nyota nicht ein einziges Mal während der beiden letzten Tage erwähnt. Weder als es um die Frage ging, ob Spock sich nach seiner rebellierenden Abreise von Vulkan auf der Erde ein zweites Zuhause hatte schaffen können noch bei der Frage, ob er es geschafft hatte, sich unter den Menschen wohl zu fühlen und aus seiner Außenseiterrolle herauszukommen. Offensichtlich hatte Nyota bei beiden Fragen keine große Rolle gespielt, obwohl er mit ihr zusammen gekommen war. Eine Tatsache, die ihn gedanklich in den letzten beiden Tagen doch immer wieder ein wenig beschäftigt hatte. Was wiederum aber nicht bedeutete, dass er dies alles Pille auf die Nase binden würde.

„Spock und Uhura sind zusammen. Und zufällig weiß ich genau, dass sie heute die Nacht bei ihm verbringt."

Das wusste er deshalb so genau, weil er Spock, bevor er zu Pille gegangen war, noch einmal in dessen Quartier aufgesucht hatte, um diesen zu fragen, ob er später am Abend möglicherweise noch auf eine Partie Schach bei ihm vorbeikommen wollte. Doch genau in diesem Moment war Uhura erschienen – den Blick, den sie ihm beim Betreten von Spocks Quartier zugeworfen hatte, hätte man getrost als unfreundlich, vielleicht sogar tödlich bezeichnen können. Am Rande hatte er sich ein wenig darüber gewundert, weil er eigentlich der Ansicht gewesen war, dass Uhura und er nach ihren anfänglichen Schwierigkeiten eine tragfähige Basis des Miteinanders gefunden hatten. Offensichtlich hatte er sich getäuscht. Jedenfalls hatte Spock sein Angebot zum Schachspielen abgelehnt, weil er den Abend hatte mit Nyota verbringen wollen. Den Stich der Enttäuschung, den er darüber verspürt hatte, hatte er der Tatsache zugeschrieben, dass er sich nach den zwei intensiven Tagen ihrer Wanderung auf Spocks Gesellschaft auch an diesem Abend gefreut hatte. Aber natürlich hatte er den beiden einen schönen Abend gewünscht und sich dann auf den Weg zu Pille gemacht.

Und so sah er Pille fest in die Augen.

„Spock und ich sind Freunde. Was auch immer du mir mit deinen Andeutungen meinst sagen zu wollen – das ist alles, was _ich_ dazu zu sagen habe."

Er sah, wie Pille ihn einen Moment lang ansah und dann mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Gut, wie du meinst, Jim."

Einen Moment lang war es still, und sowohl er als auch Pille schauten in ihre Gläser. Dann aber beschloss er das Schweigen, das anfing ein wenig unangenehm zu werden, zu unterbrechen.

„Und wie war dein Symposium? Hat es sich denn gelohnt, dafür unsere Wanderung abzusagen?"

Und offensichtlich dankbar verlor sich Pille augenblicklich in einer Erzählung über seine Erlebnisse der letzten beiden Tage, denen er nicht weniger dankbar aufmerksam lauschte.

* * *

Wieder einmal lag er wach und nachdenklich in seinem Bett, während Nyota neben ihm tief und fest schlief. Nyota hatte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust gebettet, die langen Haare, die sie im Schlaf immer offen trug, kitzelten ihn an den Armen und ihr schlanker, weiblicher Körper drückte sich an seine Seite, während sie ruhig und regelmäßig atmete.

Und er musste seine ganze Willensstärke bemühen, um nicht von Nyota abzurücken und zumindest ein Mindestmaß an Abstand zwischen sie und sich zu bringen.

Und ohne es verhindern zu können wanderten seine Gedanken zu Jim, wünschte er sich, jetzt in diesem Moment in dessen Quartier zu sitzen und eine Partie Schach mit diesem zu spielen. Er wusste, dass sein Wunsch unlogisch war, wenn man als Maßstab zugrunde legte, dass er erst 46,73 Stunden ununterbrochen in Jims Gesellschaft verbracht und Nyota genau diese Zeitspanne nicht gesehen hatte. Aber er konnte es nicht ändern – er wünschte, er müsste nicht neben Nyota liegen, deren Nähe er einmal mehr als äußerst anstrengend empfand. Eine Empfindung, die er nur schwer unterdrücken konnte und die ihn nachdenklich stimmte.

Während seiner Meditation hatte er die vergangenen zwei Tage mit Jim noch einmal aufgearbeitet. Er wusste, dass er in den vergangenen beiden Tagen nachdrücklich gegen Suraks Lehren verstoßen hatte, die zu befolgen er sich doch immer so bemühte. Anstatt seine Emotionen für sich zu behalten und diese zu unterdrücken, hatte er genau das Gegenteil getan. Er hatte sich geöffnet, hatte seinen Emotionen freien Lauf gelassen und hatte zu allem Überfluss Jim auch noch daran teilhaben lassen.

Und doch bereute er es nicht. Den Fakt war, dass er Jim diese emotionale Seite von ihm hatte zeigen _wollen_. Er hatte Jim diese emotionale Seite von ihm gezeigt, weil er gewollt hatte, dass dieser ihn verstand. Sein Unterbewusstsein hatte ihm schon seit längerer Zeit signalisiert, dass er in Jim möglicherweise jemanden gefunden hatte, der seine Zerrissenheit und seine Einsamkeit verstehen könnte. Ein Signal, das er von keinem anderen Menschen und auch keinem anderen Vulkanier bisher je empfangen hatte. Seit ihrer ersten Gedankenverschmelzung hatte er gewusst, dass er mit Jim mehr gemeinsam hatte, als er zuvor angenommen hatte, dass es ein hohes Maß an Kompatibilität und an Übereinstimmung zwischen ihnen gab. Und er hatte die These aufgestellt, dass diese gemeinsame Basis Ausgangspunkt für ein besonders hohes Maß an Verständnis zwischen ihnen sein könnte. Vielleicht war es ein Wagnis gewesen, sich Jim in diesem Maß zu öffnen. Aber ein Wagnis, das sich gelohnt hatte. Jedenfalls war er weit davon entfernt, dieses Wagnis zu bereuen.

Jim war in jeder Hinsicht faszinierend für ihn – Jims Persönlichkeit, Jims Geist, seine Intelligenz und Führungsstärke als Captain mit seinen oft unorthodoxen und nicht immer vorschriftstreuen, dafür aber umso erfolgreicheren Methoden. Jim war schon immer eine Herausforderung für ihn gewesen – eine Herausforderung an seine Logik und seine menschliche Seite gleichermaßen. Etwas an Jim hatte von Anfang an diese menschliche, emotionale Seite in ihm angesprochen, sie herausgefordert und sich nicht von seinen vulkanischen Schutzmauern abschrecken lassen – solange, bis diese Schutzmauern in Jims Gegenwart immer weiter gebröckelt waren. Darüber hinaus schien Jim bereits in den frühesten Stadien ihrer Zusammenarbeit gelernt zu haben, hinter seine vulkanische Fassade zu blicken – gleichgültig wie sehr er sich bemüht hatte, seine stoische Fassade zu jedem Zeitpunkt aufrecht zu erhalten. Er musste zugeben, dass dies eine völlig neue Erfahrung für ihn gewesen war – eine Erfahrung, die nur zu der Faszination James T. Kirk beigetragen hatte.

Und was er gefunden hatte, indem er sich Jim geöffnet hatte, hatte ihn Jim nur noch näher gebracht, nur noch deutlicher die Wichtigkeit dieser Freundschaft für ihn unterstrichen. Sein Blickwinkel auf Jim hatte sich mit den vergangenen Tagen noch einmal erheblich verändert. Zu Jims äußerlich ästhetischen Attributen, die ihm bereits vom ersten Moment an aufgefallen waren, war inzwischen eine hierzu passende innere Ästhetik hinzugekommen. Sowohl Jims inneres Wesen, als auch seine äußere Ästhetik waren in seinen Gedanken inzwischen unauflöslich miteinander verbunden und bestimmten das Bild, das er von Jim hatte. Er sah nicht nur mit seinen Augen, sondern auch mit seinem Geist, und beides zeigte ihm ein strahlendes Bild von Perfektion.

Hinzu kam, dass er eine ungewöhnliche Toleranz zeigte, wenn Jim ihn berührte. Eine Toleranz, die er bisher gegenüber niemandem – mit Ausnahme seiner Mutter – gezeigt hatte. Jims Nähe war ihm nicht unangenehm. Jims Berührungen waren ihm nicht unerträglich. Im Gegenteil hatte er Jims Umarmung am Lagerfeuer sogar erwidern können, ohne auch nur einen Moment lang den Wunsch zu hegen, dieser intimen Nähe wieder entkommen zu können. Darüber hinaus hatte er an sich eine erstaunliche Tendenz dahingehend entdeckt, Jim selbst zu berühren – eine leichte Berührung am Unterarm oder an der Schulter – nach menschlichen Maßstäben harmlose Intimitäten zwischen Freunden, nach vulkanischen Standards beinahe schon wüste Verletzungen der Privatsphäre des anderen.

Und vielleicht waren es diese Berührungen, die ihn am meisten irritierten.

Denn die Frage, warum es ihm so leicht fiel, Jim zu berühren und dessen Berührungen zu erdulden, während er sich bei Nyota immer zuerst auf Nähe und Berührungen vorbereiten musste, um diese erdulden zu können, war eine unbequeme, die einen Großteil seiner Meditation eingenommen hatte. Und diese Frage gewann für ihn nur noch an Bedeutung, je länger er schlaflos neben Nyota lag und den inneren Drang bekämpfte mehr Abstand zwischen sie beide zu bringen.

Er war kein Experte in zwischenhumanoiden Beziehungen, musste aber auch keiner sein, um zu erkennen, dass die Tatsache, dass er die Berührungen seines Captains nicht nur ertrug sondern auch erwiderte, während er die Nähe seiner Partnerin kaum ertrug, etwas zu bedeuten hatte, und er versuchen musste herauszufinden, was. Und dabei war er sich zu 98,51% sicher, dass ihm das Ergebnis möglicherweise nicht gefallen würde. Trotzdem hielt er es für einen logischen Schritt.

Und die einzige Möglichkeit herauszufinden, ob er für Nyota ein ähnliches Maß an Faszination und Duldung entwickeln konnte wie für Jim sah er darin, Nyota ebenfalls darum zu bitten, eine Gedankenverschmelzung mit ihm einzugehen. Ein Vorgehen, das er bereits nach der ersten Gedankenverschmelzung mit Jim in Erwägung gezogen hatte und dessen Notwendigkeit ihm durch die letzten Tage nur noch deutlicher geworden war. Er musste wissen, ob diese besondere Kompatibilität mit Jim möglicherweise auf die Tatsache zurück zu führen war, dass ihm aufgrund seiner menschlichen Abstammung die Gedankenverschmelzung mit Menschen besonders leicht fiel. Er musste wissen, ob sein Geist mit Nyotas Geist ebenso oder zumindest vergleichbar kompatibel war wie mit Jims. Und ob sich in diesem Fall dieselbe Faszination für Nyotas Geist einstellen würde. In einem solchen Fall sähe er dann auch die Möglichkeit, dass sich diese Kompatibilität sowie diese Faszination positiv auf ihre körperliche Beziehung auswirken könnten.

Und vielleicht wäre es ihm dann auch möglich, neben Nyota ein wenig Schlaf zu finden.

Er musste nicht den Computer bemühen um zu wissen, dass es bereits 0430 Schiffszeit war. Er wusste ebenso, dass er in dieser Nacht keinen Schlaf mehr finden würde. Dank der Tatsache, dass er weit weniger Schlaf benötigte als die zum Großteil menschliche Besatzung des Schiffes, würde er in 3,5 Stunden seinen Dienst trotzdem mit einer Leistungsfähigkeit von 100% antreten können. Trotzdem war das Ergebnis dieser Nacht im höchsten Maße unbefriedigend, betrachtete man die Zeit, die er untätig und schlaflos neben Nyota gelegen hatte.

Noch einmal überlegte er kurz, ob er versuchen sollte, sich aus Nyotas Umklammerung zu befreien, fand aber keinen gangbaren Weg dies zu bewerkstelligen, solange Nyota ihre Position nicht änderte.

Ergeben schloss er schließlich die Augen, versuchte den fremden Körper in seiner unmittelbaren Nähe aus seinen Gedanken zu verbannen und die verbleibende Zeit bis zum Aufstehen zumindest effektiv mit Nachdenken zu nutzen.


	22. Brother - Teil V

Vielen Dank an Lu-the fallen angel und alle, eine Favo/Alert gesetzt haben und die lesen.

* * *

**Brother – Teil V**

Jim hatte schlechte Laune.

Er merkte es selbst an der Art und Weise, wie er durch die Korridore seines Schiffes stapfte und eine kleine Gruppe Ensigns erschrocken vor ihm zur Wand wich, nur um ihm nicht weniger erschrocken hinterher zu starren. Er merkte es auch an der Falte, die sich über seiner Nasenwurzel gebildet hatte, während er stumm vor sich hinbrütete. Und auch daran, wie er ernsthaft darüber nachdachte, sich an diesem Abend nicht nur einen Drink, sondern gleich eine ganze Flasche zu genehmigen.

Und im Grunde – hatte er doch auch jede Rechtfertigung für seine schlechte Laune.

Redete er sich zumindest ein.

Da war einmal die Admiralität, die ihm und damit der _Enterprise_ – ihrem Flagschiff – den lächerlichsten aller Aufträge übertragen hatte. Nämlich die jährliche Kontrolle der Außenposten zur neutralen Zone. Ein Routineflug der langweiligsten Sorte ohne den Hauch einer Gefahr, ohne den Hauch einer Verantwortung und auch ohne den Hauch einer Herausforderung. Reine Zeitverschwendung in seinen Augen, aber keines seiner Argumente hatte Admiral Pike dazu bringen können, die Befehle zu ändern. Den ersten Außenposten würden sie bereits in etwas mehr als fünf Tagen erreichen, und dann wartete auf ihn ein langweiliges Routinegespräch mit dem Kommandanten des Außenpostens inklusive einer trostlosen Führung und die zeitraubende, stupide Prüfung der dort geführten Bücher.

Vor wenigen Tagen hatte er noch mit einem Klingonen gekämpft, und jetzt war er dazu degradiert worden, Kontrollflüge zu befehligen.

Er wusste, dass Spock sein unlogisches Verhalten belächelt hätte, aber er ärgerte sich trotzdem.

Spock.

Das war auch noch eine Sache, die dazu beitrug, dass seine Laune unter den Gefrierpunkt gerutscht war. Denn bereits den dritten Tag in Folge hatte Spock seine Einladung zum abendlichen Schachspielen abgelehnt, und diese Tatsache beschäftigte ihn mehr, als ihm lieb war.

Zugegeben – es war nicht Spocks Schuld.

Beim ersten Mal hätte er damit rechnen müssen, dass er den Abend mit Uhura verbringen würde, nachdem er zwei Tage lang mit ihm wandern gewesen war. Und gestern war es schließlich auch nicht Spocks Schuld gewesen, dass einer seiner wissenschaftlichen Offiziere versehentlich das halbe Wissenschaftslabor in die Luft gejagt und Forschungsergebnisse von mehreren Wochen beinahe vollständig zerstört hatte. Natürlich hatte Spock als verantwortlicher Wissenschaftsoffizier sich darum kümmern müssen, den Schaden so gut wie möglich einzudämmen, die Ergebnisse so weit wie möglich wiederherzustellen und zu sichern und dafür Sorge tragen müssen, dass die Aufräum- und Reparaturarbeiten ausgeführt wurden. Dass dies den ganzen Abend und fast die ganze Nacht gedauert hatte – auch das war nicht Spocks Schuld gewesen. Ebenso wenig, dass er sich an diesem Abend offensichtlich zu viel Zeit dafür gelassen hatte, Spock zu einer Partie Schach einzuladen, und Spock bereits Pläne mit Uhura für den Abend gehabt hatte. Uhura war immerhin Spocks Freundin – da war es ja wohl nur natürlich, dass die beiden auch Zeit miteinander verbringen wollten.

Und trotzdem konnte er nicht verhindern, dass seine Laune fast minütlich weiter in den Keller sackte, je mehr er daran dachte, dass Uhura jetzt bei Spock war und nicht er.

Und allein die Tatsache, dass er nicht aufhören konnte darüber nachzudenken, und dass er nicht aufhören konnte, sich darüber zu ärgern, und dass nichts, was er sich einredete, dieses nagende Gefühl in seinen Eingeweiden vertreiben konnte, verschlechterte seine Laune nur noch mehr.

Er steckte in einem Teufelskreis fest, aus dem er an diesem Abend ohne weiteres nicht mehr herausfinden würde.

Kurz spielte er mit dem Gedanken zu Pille zu gehen, verwarf diesen aber schnell wieder. Die Fragen, die Pille ihm vor zwei Tagen gestellt hatte, hatte er noch zu gut ihm Ohr, genauso wie das unfreundliche Gefühl, das diese Fragen in ihm hinterlassen hatten und das er bisher versucht hatte, weit von sich zu schieben.

Nein, er würde den Abend alleine in seinem Quartier verbringen. Und die Berichte schreiben, die dringend noch auf Bearbeitung warteten.

Und sollte das nicht reichen um ihn bald einzuschläfern, blieb immer noch die Idee mit dem Alkohol.

* * *

Spock wusste, dass Jim enttäuscht darüber gewesen war, dass er erneut eine Partie Schach mit ihm abgelehnt hatte, denn die Enttäuschung war Jim für einen Moment deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben gewesen, bevor er sie hinter seinem üblichen Lächeln und seinem schnellen Rückzug versteckt hatte. Er kannte Jim inzwischen gut genug, um dessen Gefühlsregungen in den meisten Fällen korrekt einschätzen zu können, und ihre Gedankenverschmelzung vor wenigen Tagen hatte diesen Effekt nur noch verstärkt.

Und er konnte nicht leugnen, dass er selbst den Abend ebenfalls gerne mit Jim verbracht hätte – seit ihrer Rückkehr war es ihnen nicht möglich gewesen, außerhalb der Dienstzeiten mehr als ein paar flüchtige Worte miteinander zu wechseln und er hätte es niemals laut ausgesprochen, aber der regelmäßige private Austausch mit Jim fehlte ihm.

Trotzdem hatte er seine Pläne für den Abend nicht ändern wollen. Es wäre auch keine logische Entscheidung gewesen, da seine Pläne für den heutigen Abend eine wesentlich höhere Priorität haben sollten, als ein Schachspiel mit Jim, das problemlos auch noch auf den morgigen Tag verschoben werden konnte.

In diesem Moment hörte er den Türbuzzer und nur wenige Momente später öffnete sich die Tür zu seinem Quartier.

„Nyota."

„Hallo Spock."

Die Tür schloss sich hinter Nyotas schlanker Gestalt und er sah, wie diese – ein wenig zögerlich, so kam es ihm wenigstens vor – auf ihn zutrat. Er erinnerte sich daran nicht zurückzuweichen, als Nyota die Grenze zu seinem höchstpersönlichen Bereich überschritt und ihm einen sanften Kuss gab. Dann sah sie ihn mit ihren großen, braunen Augen an und er kam nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass aus Nyotas Blick ein Hauch Unsicherheit sprach.

„Worüber wolltest du denn mit mir reden, Spock?"

Er begrüßte es, dass Nyota mit ihrer Frage gleich zum Kernpunkt ihrer Anwesenheit in seinem Quartier vorgedrungen war, auch wenn er die Unsicherheit, die bei der Frage in Nyotas Stimme und weiterhin in ihren Augen mitgeschwungen hatte, nicht ganz verstand.

„Ich habe einen Vorschlag, den ich gerne mit dir diskutieren würde."

Er sah, wie sich Nyotas Gesicht ein wenig aufhellte.

„Einen Vorschlag? Welchen Vorschlag denn?"

Er zögerte einen Moment, dann fasste er Nyota am bekleideten Handgelenk und führte sie mit sanftem Druck zu seinem Bett, wo er ihr bedeutete sich hinzusetzen und er sich schließlich, ihr Handgelenk loslassend, neben sie sinken ließ. Nyotas Augen hatten inzwischen jegliche Unsicherheit verloren. Stattdessen sah er einen Hauch von Hoffnung in ihren Augen, den er ebenso wenig verstand wie die Verunsicherung zuvor.

„Spock – möchtest du … ich meine … fühlst du dich bereit, unsere Beziehung … nun ja … auf eine körperlichere Ebene zu bringen? Ist es das, was du mir sagen willst?"

Es brauchte einen guten Teil seiner Selbstbeherrschung, nicht vor Nyota zurück zu weichen. Es war ihm nie der Gedanke gekommen, dass Nyota seine Absichten falsch interpretieren könnte, denn nach wie vor war ihm der Gedanke an eine körperliche Nähe mit Nyota auf sexueller Basis kein angenehmer. Doch es schien so, als habe Nyota seine noch immer andauernde Ablehnung diesbezüglich für einige Augenblicke vergessen, so dass er sich beeilte, diesen Punkt richtig zu stellen.

„Nein, Nyota, ich bin nach wie vor für die körperlichen Aspekte unserer Beziehung nicht bereit."

Er sah, wie die Hoffnung in Nyotas Augen erst von Enttäuschung, dann aber von Verwirrung abgelöst wurde.

„Was möchtest du dann mit mir besprechen?"

„Ich würde gerne eine Gedankenverschmelzung mit dir initiieren."

Offensichtlich benötigte Nyota einige Momente, um diese Information zu verarbeiten.

„Eine Gedankenverschmelzung?"

Er wusste, dass Nyota fundierte Kenntnisse über das vulkanische Volk und seine Traditionen und Gebräuche besaß. Ohne Zweifel wusste sie auch, dass eine Gedankenverschmelzung eine höchst intime Erfahrung für ein Paar sein konnte. Und offensichtlich – war sie bereit diesen Schritt zu gehen, denn er sah, wie sich Nyota so zurecht setzte, dass sie ihm geradewegs ihr Gesicht zuwandte und ihn lächelnd und erwartungsvoll ansah.

„Ich bin bereit, Spock."

Und so nickte er und hob seine rechte Hand.

Der erste Unterschied, den er zu Jim bemerkte war, dass die Bewegung, mit der er seine Finger gegen Nyotas Psi-Punkte gleiten ließ, die Sicherheit und Leichtigkeit vermissen ließ, mit der er zuvor Jims Psi-Punkte gefunden hatte. Allein die Tatsache, dass er seine Finger nachjustieren musste, um die richtigen Punkte zu finden, irritierte ihn bereits.

Doch als er dann die Augen schloss und die Beschwörungsformel murmelte, war er trotzdem nicht bereit für das, was ihn nur wenige Momente später erwartete.

_War er in Jims Geist ohne jeglichen Widerstand geglitten und hatte ihn Jims Geist sofort umfangen, in seinen Bann gezogen und seitdem nicht mehr losgelassen, hatte er nun das Gefühl, als müsste er zuerst einen Widerstand überwinden, um in Nyotas Geist zu gelangen. Es bereitete ihm mehr Anstrengung, als er dies für möglich gehalten hätte, so, als würde Nyota sich gegen ihn sperren. Die natürliche Neugier, die Jim ihm entgegen gebracht hatte, das beinahe grenzenlose Vertrauen, das Jim in ihn gesetzt hatte – nichts davon fand er in der Gedankenverschmelzung mit Nyota wieder. _

_Er versuchte noch einmal, sich vorzutasten, seine Gedanken vorsichtig aber mit leichtem Druck gegen Nyotas zu schieben. Und dieses Mal schien es ihm zu gelingen. _

„_Spock?"_

_Er konnte Nyotas Stimme hören, doch anders als bei Jim war die Stimme schwach, zweifelnd und auch ein wenig ängstlich. Trotzdem antwortete er der Stimme. _

„_Ich bin hier, Nyota."_

_Noch ein wenig weiter drang er vor in Nyotas Geist, erwartete jeden Moment, das Zentrum voller Farben zu finden, das er bei Jim gefunden hatte und das ihn so fasziniert hatte. Und fand doch nichts dergleichen. Stattdessen fand er ein Gebilde aus klaren Linien und Strukturen, ein komplexes Gebäude, das aber nachvollziehbaren Parametern folgte. Die Farben zeigten sich gedeckt, beinahe grau, der Ordnung angemessen. Doch weder die klaren Strukturen, noch die mit Logik zu erfassenden Parameter schafften es auch nur annähernd, die Faszination hervorzurufen, die er bei Jims strukturlosem Wirbel aus Farben empfunden hatte. _

_Er fand sich einem Paradoxon gegenüber. Er, Spock von Vulkan, Verfechter der Logik und der Lehre Suraks, zeigte sich vom Chaos faszinierter als von der Ordnung. Vielleicht, weil unter seiner eigenen Oberfläche der Ordnung dasselbe Chaos schlummerte, wie Jim es zur Schau trug? Weil Jim und er sich im Grunde gar nicht so unähnlich waren? _

_Und nun befand er sich hier – in Nyotas Geist. Und Nyotas Geist schien ebenso perfekt wie ihr äußeres Erscheinungsbild. Und entgegen all seiner Erwartungen konnte er diese Perfektion nicht in dem ihr gebührendem Maß schätzen. Stattdessen verglich er die Perfektion mit dem Chaos und wünschte sich, wieder Teil dieses Chaos zu sein. _

_Es bereitete ihm Mühe, sich in Nyotas Geist zu halten. Die offensichtlich fehlende Kompatibilität zwischen Nyota und ihm wurde mit jedem Moment, den er in ihrem Geist verweilte, offensichtlicher für ihn. Und auch Nyota schien seine Präsenz in ihrem Geist unangenehm zu sein. _

Irritiert zog er sich aus Nyotas Geist wieder zurück und spürte augenblicklich die Erleichterung, als er die Gedankenschmelzung beendet hatte. Kurz dachte er daran, wie zögernd er sich das letzte Mal aus Jims Geist zurück gezogen hatte, doch dann verbannte er diesen Gedanken wieder – auch hierüber würde er später ausführlich meditieren müssen.

Sein Blick suchte Nyota, die noch immer dicht neben ihm auf seinem Bett saß und die Augen niedergeschlagen hielt. Keiner von ihnen beiden sprach ein Wort. Erst, als die Stille beinahe unerträglich wurde, hob Nyota ihren Kopf und saß ihn an. In ihrem Blick las er Verunsicherung.

„Ich muss zugeben, dass ich mir eine Gedankenverschmelzung ein wenig anders vorgestellt hatte."

Er neigte leicht den Kopf nach rechts.

„In der Tat."

Wieder war es einen Moment lang ruhig. Dann durchbrach Nyota die Stille von Neuem.

„Was bedeutet das jetzt, Spock?"

Er reflektierte einige Moment über Nyotas Frage und seine Antwort, dann aber sagte er schließlich:

„Offensichtlich sind unsere Geister nicht kompatibel. Zumindest nicht in einem ausreichenden Maß."

Er sah, wie sich Nyotas Augen bei seinen Worten ein wenig weiteten und wie sich zu der Verunsicherung in ihrem Blick für ein paar wenige Momente zu seiner Überraschung auch Angst und Entsetzen hinzugesellten. Doch nur Augenblicke später konnte er beobachten, wie sich Nyota ein wenig aufrichtete, wie sich ihre Schultern strafften und die Verunsicherung, die Angst und das Entsetzen einem Ausdruck wichen, den er am ehesten mit Trotz umschrieben hätte.

„Woher willst du das so genau wissen, Spock? Bisher bist du doch noch nie eine Gedankenverschmelzung mit einem Menschen eingegangen. Vielleicht ist eine Gedankenverschmelzung mit einem Menschen nicht im selben Maß möglich wie zum Beispiel mit einem Vulkanier. Immerhin sind wir Menschen psi-null."

Er wusste, dass er Nyotas Argumentation in Erwägung gezogen hätte, wenn er nicht bereits zuvor zwei Gedankenverschmelzungen mit Jim initiiert gehabt hätte, die ihm bewiesen hatten, dass eine Gedankenverschmelzung mit einem Menschen ebenso erfolgreich sein konnte wie mit einem telepathisch veranlagten Wesen. Deshalb sagte er:

„Deine Argumentation entbehrt nicht jeglicher Logik, Nyota. Allerdings habe ich bereits zuvor schon zweimal eine Gedankenverschmelzung mit einem Menschen initiiert, die deutlich erfolgreicher verliefen als die unsere."

Wieder konnte er beobachten, wie sich der Ausdruck in Nyotas Augen veränderte. Der Kampfgeist, den er zuvor wahrgenommen hatte, war noch da. Allerdings gesellte sich ein Ausdruck verärgerten Erstaunens hinzu.

„Du hast bereits zuvor Gedankenverschmelzungen mit anderen Menschen initiiert? Und mit wem?"

„Mit dem Captain."

Trotz ihrer dunklen Hautfarbe schien Nyota bei seinen Worten ein wenig blass zu werden.

„Mit dem Captain?"

Er zog die Augenbraue ein wenig nach oben.

„Ich bin mir sicher, genau dies eben gesagt zu haben."

„Wieso initiierst du Gedankenverschmelzungen ausgerechnet mit dem Captain?"

Seine Augenbraue wanderte noch ein wenig weiter nach oben.

„Es ergaben sich gewisse Umstände, die eine Gedankenverschmelzung als logisch erscheinen ließen."

„Und du wirst mir nicht erklären, welche Umstände dies waren, die dich dazu veranlasst haben, eine Gedankenverschmelzung mit dem Captain zu initiieren, bevor du eine Gedankenverschmelzung mit mir eingehen konntest?"

Auch wenn Nyotas Verhalten ihn abermals ein wenig irritierte, neigte er den Kopf in Zustimmung.

„Die Umstände betreffen lediglich den Captain und mich."

„Waren die Umstände dienstlich?"

Er meinte, aus Nyotas Tonfall bei dieser Frage ein wenig Wut, ebenso aber auch ein wenig Angst herauszuhören und wieder konnte er sich die Wirkung seiner Worte auf Nyota nicht erklären. Trotzdem antwortete er wahrheitsgemäß:

„Ich würde sie als überwiegend privater Natur einstufen."

Nyotas Haltung, die die ganze Zeit über Kampfgeist verraten hatte, schien bei seinen Worten ein wenig in sich zusammen zu sacken. Trotzdem sah sie ihn noch immer mit diesem Hauch von Trotz an.

„Und wie war die Gedankenverschmelzung mit dem Captain?"

Wieder antwortete er wahrheitsgemäß:

„Im Rahmen der Gedankenverschmelzung konnte ich ein hohes Maß an Kompatibilität zwischen dem Captain und mir feststellen."

Abrupt und für ihn überraschend stand Nyota auf.

„Ich glaube es ist besser, wenn ich jetzt gehe, Spock. Ich – muss nachdenken."

Dies verstand er nun wiederum, denn er verspürte ebenfalls das Bedürfnis, allein zu sein und zu meditieren. So erhob er sich und nickte Nyota zu.

„Dann sehen wir uns morgen auf der Brücke, Nyota."

Den Blick, den Nyota ihm zuwarf, konnte er nicht deuten. Als sie aber mit schwingendem Pferdeschwanz schließlich sein Quartier verlassen hatte, konnte er allerdings nicht verhindern, für einen Moment Erleichterung zu empfinden, bevor er dieses unlogische Gefühl unterdrückte.

* * *

Die Meditation beanspruchte an diesem Abend mehr Zeit, als er erwartet hatte.

Im Rahmen seiner Meditation ging er die Gedankenverschmelzung mit Nyota noch einmal in allen Einzelheiten durch.

Er konnte ausschließen, einen Fehler gemacht zu haben. Er hatte die Verschmelzung richtig initiiert, die Verbindung war auf ihre Art stabil gewesen. Dass diese Erfahrung trotzdem eine völlig andere als bei Jim gewesen war, konnte demnach logischerweise tatsächlich nur noch an Nyota gelegen haben.

Und genau diese Tatsache war es, die ihn im Rahmen seiner Meditation beschäftigte.

Für Vulkanier war es von nicht ganz untergeordneter Bedeutung, dass das Maß der Kompatibilität der beiden Individuen, die eine Beziehung miteinander teilten, ein überdurchschnittliches Maß erreichte. Eine Beziehung zu einer Person, deren Geist völlig inkompatibel mit dem eigenen war, kam für Vulkanier in aller Regel nicht in Frage. Und er kam nicht umhin, das Maß an Kompatibilität seines Geistes mit dem Nyotas als unterdurchschnittlich zu bewerten. Und diese Tatsache stellte seine Beziehung mit Nyota vollkommen in Frage.

Er hätte möglicherweise dieser Tatsache im Hinblick auf Nyotas menschliche Herkunft fürs erste nicht dieselbe Bedeutung beigemessen und stattdessen in Erwägung gezogen, erst einmal seinen Vater in dieser Angelegenheit um Rat zu fragen, wenn er nicht bereits zwei im höchsten Maße erfolgreiche Gedankenverschmelzungen mit Jim eingegangen wäre, die ihm gezeigt hatten, dass sich auch bei einem menschlichen Geist, obwohl psi-null, die Frage der Kompatibilität durchaus stellte. Und diese Kompatibilität war – obwohl der Geist Nyotas für menschliche Verhältnisse vollkommen strukturiert und geordnet gewesen war – nicht gegeben.

Er konnte sich selbst gegenüber zugeben, dass ihn diese Tatsache überraschte.

Er war Halbvulkanier und bemühte sich, nach den Lehren Suraks zu leben. Logik und damit Struktur und Ordnung hatten für ihn herausragende Bedeutung. Er hatte immer angenommen, dass die Person, mit der er eine funktionierende Beziehung eingehen würde, ebenfalls diesen Prinzipien folgen musste. Nyota erfüllte diese Voraussetzungen, soweit dies für einen Menschen möglich war. Seinen Erwartungen nach hätte Nyota kompatibel sein müssen. Und doch war sie es nicht. Die ordentlichen Strukturen ihres Geistes hatten keinerlei Faszination auf ihn ausgeübt. Und er hatte lange darüber nachgedacht, warum dies der Fall war.

Zu einer Theorie war er aber erst gekommen, als ihm eine Redensart eingefallen war, die seine Mutter des Öfteren verwendet hatte, wenn sie scherzhaft ihre Beziehung zu seinem Vater hatte beschreiben wollen.

‚Gegensätze ziehen sich an.'

Sein Vater hatte dies immer mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue kommentiert und seine Mutter hatte daraufhin gelacht. Er selbst hatte seit Jahren nicht mehr an diese Redensart gedacht. Und doch war sie ihm nun im Rahmen der Meditation eingefallen. Nach seiner jüngsten Erfahrung zog er diese Theorie seiner Mutter allerdings zumindest in Betracht. Denn wäre diese Theorie zutreffend, würde dies seine fehlende Faszination mit Nyotas geordnet-strukturiertem Geist erklären. Und wenn er die Tatsache mit in Betracht zog, dass sein Vater seine Mutter, die diesem sicherlich ihrem Wesen nach ein Gegensatz gewesen war, tatsächlich geliebt hatte, war diese Theorie zumindest nicht vollkommen abwegig.

Doch im Grunde kam der Frage des ‚warum' angesichts der Tatsache der fehlenden Kompatibilität als solcher letztlich nur eine untergeordnete Bedeutung zu. Denn bedeutender als die Frage des ‚warum' war die Frage nach den Folgen dieser Tatsache. Denn dass er Konsequenzen in Betracht ziehen musste, stand für ihn außer Frage.

Er zog in Betracht, sich in dieser Angelegenheit doch an seinen Vater, sein anderes Ich oder sogar Jim zu wenden, um die Problematik der fehlenden Kompatibilität zu diskutieren. Den Gedanken an Jim gab er allerdings beinahe sofort wieder auf, da dieser als Nicht-Vulkanier die unlogischste Wahl gewesen wäre. Sein Vater und sein älteres Ich schienen ihm dagegen beide grundsätzlich gleich geeignet, die Problematik zu diskutieren.

Eine Kontaktaufnahme zu seinem älteren Ich und seinem Vater machte aber nur für den Fall Sinn, dass er eine Fortführung seiner romantischen Beziehung mit Nyota ernsthaft beabsichtigte.

Und genau diese Absicht stellte er im Rahmen der Meditation in Frage.

Nyota war ohne Zweifel eine ästhetisch im höchsten Maße ansprechende Erscheinung. Sie war außerdem klug und von tadellosem Charakter. Sie war mit der vulkanischen Sprache, der vulkanischen Lebensart und den vulkanischen Sitten und Gebräuchen vertraut und zeigte diesbezüglich grundsätzlich ein für Menschen ungewöhnlich hohes Maß an Verständnis. Sie traf Entscheidungen, die sein logischer Verstand in aller Regel akzeptieren oder zumindest respektieren konnte und respektierte die Grenzen, die er im Rahmen ihrer Beziehung zog. Er war ihr ohne Zweifel zugetan, respektierte sie als Mensch und als Frau.

Dies alles waren Gründe, die es zu Beginn hatten akzeptabel erscheinen lassen, sich auf eine Beziehung mit Nyota einzulassen. Die äußeren Bedingungen schienen ihm zum damaligen Zeitpunkt vielversprechend und die Tatsache, dass Nyota ihm offen zugetan gewesen war, hatte ihr Übriges getan. Auf der ihm zum damaligen Zeitpunkt fremden Erde war Nyota die erste Person gewesen, die offen auf ihn zugekommen war und ihn nicht nur als Vulkanier und Professor, sondern auch als Person wahrgenommen hatte. Sie hatte sich angesprochen gefühlt von seiner Andersartigkeit, seinem Verstand und seiner Logik und hatte ihm dies offen gezeigt. Er selbst war neugierig gewesen. Er hatte gehofft, die Menschen besser kennen und verstehen zu lernen. Rückblickend betrachtet hatte er möglicherweise auch gehofft, auf diese Weise die Distanz zu überwinden, die er auch bei den Menschen gefühlt hatte. Das Gefühl nirgendwo richtig dazuzugehören, das er bereits auf Vulkan so deutlich gespürt hatte – bei den Menschen der Vulkanier, bei den Vulkaniern der Mensch. Nyota war zum damaligen Zeitpunkt schlicht die logische Wahl gewesen.

Und doch hatten sich keine seiner Erwartungen erfüllt. Zwischen Nyota und ihm schien bis zum heutigen Zeitpunkt immer eine Grenze bestanden zu haben, die er nicht zu überschreiten bereit gewesen war.

Es war ihm nicht möglich, Nyota intimer zu berühren, als für einen Kuss. Es war ihm außerdem nur unter Anstrengung möglich, ihre Nähe für längere Zeit zu dulden. Sahen sie sich tagelang überhaupt nicht oder nur dienstlich, verspürte er trotzdem kein tieferes Bedürfnis, Zeit alleine mit ihr zu verbringen. In seiner Tagesplanung spielte Nyota nur dann eine Rolle, wenn sie selbst darauf bestand. Und Nyota war niemals in der Lage gewesen, ihm dieses besondere Gefühl der Dazugehörigkeit zu vermitteln – ein Gefühl das er bisher nur bei zwei Menschen gespürt hatte – bei seiner Mutter und bei Jim.

Er erinnerte sich an das Gespräch, das er mit seinem Vater kurz nach dem Zwischenfall zwischen Jim und ihm auf der Brücke der _Enterprise_ während der Nero-Attacke geführt hatte. Er erinnerte sich an die Sicherheit und die Bestimmtheit, mit der sein Vater zugegeben hatte, seine Mutter geliebt zu haben. Er erinnerte sich auch an die winzigen aber dennoch sichtbaren Zeichen der unendlichen Trauer und des Schmerzes in der Stimme und dem Gesicht seines ansonsten immer so vorbildlich beherrschten Vaters, die ihm einen tieferen Einblick in die Gefühlswelt seines Vaters gewährt hatten, als es jede blumige Umschreibung vermocht hätte.

Und er wusste, dass er in keinster Weise ähnlich für Nyota empfand.

Was er für Nyota empfand, war demnach keine Liebe.

Es waren Sympathie und Respekt, vielleicht auch Freundschaft.

Aber keine tiefer gehenden Gefühle, die eine romantische Beziehung rechtfertigen würden.

Er wusste, dass nach vulkanischen Standards Liebe kein Grundpfeiler einer Beziehung sein musste. Liebe war unlogisch und deshalb zu vernachlässigen. Eine Verbindung ging man aus politischen, wirtschaftlichen oder biologischen Gründen ein. Fühlten sich die Teilnehmer einer solchen Verbindung von Anfang an oder im Laufe ihrer Verbindung zueinander hingezogen, wurde dies als akzeptabler Nebeneffekt hingenommen.

Aber er wusste genug über die Menschen um zu wissen, dass eine Beziehung ohne tiefgehende Gefühle für diese nicht oder nur in den seltensten Fällen akzeptabel war. Und er kannte Nyota gut genug um zu wissen, dass eine Beziehung ohne Liebe für diese nicht in Betracht kam.

Und wenn er ganz ehrlich zu sich selbst war – seit sein Vater ihm eröffnet hatte, dass er seine Mutter geliebt hatte, wünschte er sich ebenfalls eine Beziehung, in der er seiner Partnerin tiefere Gefühle entgegen bringen konnte. Seine menschliche Seite sehnte sich danach. Und die Tatsache, dass sein Vater, der für ihn immer ein Vorbild gewesen war, so für seine Mutter empfunden hatte, zeigte ihm, dass es annehmbar war, wenn er für sich diese Emotionen ebenfalls wünschte.

Spätestens die heutige Gedankenverschmelzung hatte ihm gezeigt, dass Nyota nicht die Frau war, der er tiefere Gefühle entgegen brachte.

Und dieses Ergebnis ließ nur eine logische Handlungsweise zu.

Er musste seine Beziehung zu Nyota beenden.

Um Nyotas willen, die verdient hatte eine Beziehung mit einem Mann einzugehen, der sie liebte.

Und um seiner selbst willen, um sich selbst die Chance zu erhalten zu finden, was sein Vater gefunden hatte.

Und mit diesem Ergebnis öffnete er schließlich die Augen, blies die Kerzen aus, die deutlich herunter gebrannt waren, tauschte seine Meditationsrobe gegen sein Schlafgewand und ging schließlich zu Bett.

* * *

Direkt nach dem Ende ihrer gemeinsamen Alphaschicht am nächsten Tag bat er Nyota um ein erneutes Gespräch, dem Nyota, trotz ihrer dunklen Hautfarbe blass und mit dunklen Ringen unter den Augen, zustimmte.

Schweigend gingen sie nebeneinander zu seinem Quartier. Dort ließ er Nyota eintreten, folgte ihr hinein und wartete, bis sich die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte. Er sah, dass Nyota ein wenig verloren mitten im Raum stand und deutete auf die kleine Sitzgruppe in der Ecke seines Arbeitszimmers. Doch Nyota schüttelte nur den Kopf und wandte sich ihm stattdessen voll zu.

„Lass es uns nicht unnötig in die Länge ziehen, Spock. Ich denke, ich weiß ganz genau, warum du mit mir sprechen wolltest."

Leicht zog er die Augenbraue nach oben. Er musste zugeben, dass ihn Nyotas Eröffnung ein wenig überraschte. Doch noch bevor er etwas hätte erwidern können sah er, wie Nyota tief Luft holte, aber den Blick nicht von ihm abwandte, als sie schließlich sagte:

„Du willst unsere Beziehung beenden. Habe ich recht?"

Seine Augenbraue wanderte als einzig sichtbares Zeichen seiner Überraschung noch ein wenig weiter nach oben. Doch dann nickte er schließlich.

„Das ist korrekt."

Er konnte beobachten, wie Nyota bei seinen Worten kaum merklich ein wenig in sich zusammen sackte, sich ihr Körper dann aber nur Augenblicke später wieder straffte und sie sich wieder aufrichtete.

„Es liegt an der Gedankenverschmelzung gestern, richtig?"

Kurz dachte er über seine Antwort nach – dann antwortete er wahrheitsgemäß:

„Das ist einer der Gründe."

Wieder schien Nyotas Stand ein wenig unstet zu werden, so dass er sich schon bereit machte, diese zu stützen, falls dies notwendig sein sollte. Doch auch dieses Mal fand sie zu ihrer aufrechten Körperhaltung zurück.

„Der andere Grund ist, dass du mich nicht liebst. Habe ich recht? Dass du mich nie geliebt hast."

Er verzichtete auf jedes fadenscheinige Argument, dass Liebe für Vulkanier irrelevant war, nachdem er erst im Rahmen seiner Meditation am gestrigen Abend für sich herausgefunden hatte, dass Liebe für ihn tatsächlich eine Rolle spielte und antwortete stattdessen:

„Ich schätze dich sehr, Nyota. Du bist äußerst attraktiv, klug und von tadellosem Charakter."

„Aber du liebst mich nicht."

Langsam und bedächtig schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Nein."

Einige lange Moment war es still im Raum, während er beobachtete, wie Nyota mit ihrer Fassung und ihrer Haltung kämpfte. Und er – wusste nicht, wie er reagieren sollte, welche Worte oder Gesten Nyota in dieser Situation als akzeptabel oder wünschenswert empfunden hätte. So schwieg er lieber.

Schließlich sah Nyota ihn wieder an und er sah die mühsam unterdrückten Tränen in ihren Augen.

„Irgendwie habe ich es immer gewusst, dass dieser Tag kommen würde. Deshalb überrascht mich deine Entscheidung nicht. Ich hatte gehofft, dass sich deine Gefühle für mich weiter entwickeln würden. Aber ich wusste irgendwie, dass das nicht der Fall war."

Er hörte die Traurigkeit aus Nyotas Worten und hatte plötzlich das unlogische Bedürfnis, sich zu verteidigen.

„Ich habe es nicht gewusst bis gestern Abend, Nyota."

Sie nickte bei seinen Worten und brachte sogar ein winziges Lächeln zustande.

„Das weiß ich, Spock."

Kurz senkte sie den Kopf, bevor sie ihn wieder ansah.

„Ich will trotzdem, dass du weißt, dass ich dich immer geliebt habe. Dass ich dich immer noch liebe. Trotzdem weiß ich auch, wann ich einen Kampf verloren habe."

Sie trat näher auf ihn zu und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Dann trat sie wieder zurück.

„Gib mir ein wenig Zeit, Spock. Vielleicht können wir eines Tages einfach nur Freunde sein."

Und mit diesen Worten – ließ sie ihn stehen und verließ sein Quartier.

Einige Momente starrte er auf die geschlossene Tür, bevor er sich ins Gedächtnis rief, wie unlogisch ein solches Verhalten war. Hoch aufgerichtet, die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt, verließ er ebenfalls sein Quartier und machte sich auf den Weg zu den wissenschaftlichen Laboren. Er schätzte, dass der Weg bis dorthin reichen würde, um das Gefühl der Erleichterung, das sich in seinem Inneren mit einem sehr viel stilleren Gefühl der Traurigkeit vermischte soweit zu unterdrücken, dass er effektiv seinem Dienst würde nachgehen können.


	23. Brother - Teil VI

Vielen Dank an Lu-the fallen angel, MsPsychoFairy und Caeillian

* * *

**Brother – Teil VI**

Gedankenvoll beobachtete er Spock, der ihm gegenüber saß und über seinem nächsten Zug brütete.

Seit ihrer Rückkehr vom Landgang hatten sie das erste Mal wieder zu einer Partie Schach zusammen gefunden und seine anfängliche Euphorie hierüber war inzwischen ein wenig Irritation und auch einem nicht ganz unbedeutenden Teil Neugier gewichen.

Spock war die ganzen letzten zwei Tag über nichts anderes als sein pflichtbewusstes Selbst gewesen. Er hatte seinen Dienst auf der Brücke wie immer mit höchster Effizienz verrichtet, er hatte die letzten Aufräum- und Reparaturarbeiten im Wissenschaftslabor begleitet, so dass diese inzwischen vollständig abgeschlossen waren. Und er hatte ihn begleitet, als sie am gestrigen Nachmittag den ersten Außenposten erreicht hatten. Spock hatte mit ihm zusammen den Außenposten besichtigt, hatte die richtigen Fragen zur richtigen Zeit gestellt und hatte sogar die Aufgabe übernommen die Bücher zu prüfen, wofür er ihm mehr als nur ein bisschen dankbar war – zumal er sich sicher sein konnte, dass Spocks Ergebnis zu 1000% stimmen würde.

Und trotzdem – stimmte etwas nicht.

Er kannte Spock inzwischen gut genug um zu wissen, wenn hinter der pflichtbewussten Schale seines Ersten Offiziers etwas anders war als sonst.

Und er hatte auch einen Verdacht.

Man musste kein Genie sein um zu erkennen, dass etwas zwischen Spock und Uhura vorgefallen sein musste. Es lag an der Art und Weise, wie Spock Uhura während ihrer Schichten noch professioneller und distanzierter als sonst behandelte, und wie Uhura nach Möglichkeit jedes direkte Wort mit Spock mied und dabei an ihrer Konsole so verloren und traurig aussah, dass es im Grunde schon beinahe mitleidserregend gewesen wäre, wenn sie es nicht geschafft hätte, selbst dabei noch ein gewisses Maß an Würde zu verbreiten.

Irgendetwas stimmte zwischen den beiden jedenfalls ganz und gar nicht, und seit ihm das aufgefallen war, beschäftigte es einen nicht unerheblichen Teil seiner Gedanken. Er hatte sich selbst eingeredet, dass dies normal sei – denn immerhin war Spock sein Freund – und es ihn außerdem interessieren musste – Probleme zwischen Spock und Uhura konnten schließlich Auswirkungen auf die gesamte Crew und die Sicherheit des Schiffes haben und immerhin war es sein Job als Captain, solchen Dingen auf den Grund zu gehen. Und dass sein Interesse nichts mit der Tatsache zu tun hatte, dass es ihm in den letzten Tagen äußerst schwer gefallen war, Verständnis für Spocks Beziehung zu Uhura und dessen Bedürfnis, Zeit mit Uhura zu verbringen, aufzubringen.

Trotzdem hatte er sein sicherlich wagenradgroßes Dauergrinsen den ganzen Tag über kaum aus dem Gesicht bekommen – seit Spock sein Angebot auf eine abendliche Partie Schach an diesem Tag endlich wieder angenommen hatte.

Und nun saß er hier – Spock gegenüber – und war kaum in der Lage woanders hinzusehen. Geschweige denn, sich auf das Spiel zu konzentrieren. Und suchte nach einem Weg, wie er Spock dazu bringen könnte, ihm zu erzählen, was zwischen ihm und Uhura vorgefallen war.

Er wusste, dass Spock sehr diskret war, wenn es um seine Beziehung zu Uhura ging. Er war oft genug von Spock in die Schranken gewiesen worden, wenn er auf dieses Thema hatte zu sprechen kommen wollen. Allerdings hatten sich die Dinge seitdem auch geändert. Damals hatten sie sich noch nicht so gut gekannt wie jetzt. Damals hatten sie sich auch nicht so nah gestanden wie jetzt.

Und wenn er etwas gelernt hatte im Umgang mit Spock, dann, dass es immer am Erfolgversprechendsten war, diesen direkt auf ein Problem anzusprechen. Und deshalb holte er schließlich tief Luft, bevor er sagte:

„Was ist zwischen dir und Uhura vorgefallen, Spock?"

Er beobachtete, wie Spock den Kopf hob und konnte an dessen Augen erkennen, dass er ihn überrascht hatte. Doch bevor Spock antworten konnte, sprach er weiter.

„Und tu nur nicht so, als wäre zwischen dir und Uhura alles in Ordnung. Ich habe Augen im Kopf. Ich weiß, dass etwas vorgefallen ist. Und komm auch nicht auf die Idee mir zu sagen, dass es mich nichts anginge. Es geht mich sehr wohl etwas an. Es geht mich als Captain etwas an, wenn die privaten Probleme zwischen zwei Mitgliedern meines Offizierstabes die Moral und die Sicherheit der gesamten Crew beeinflussen könnten. Und es geht mich auch als dein Freund etwas an, Spock. Ich merke, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Und ich mache mir Sorgen um dich. Und will dir helfen. Aber dafür muss ich wissen, was vorgefallen ist."

Ein wenig verlegen unterbrach er seinen eigenen Redeschwall als er merkte, dass er angefangen hatte zu brabbeln. Und tatsächlich war er sich sicher, in der Art und Weise wie sich Spocks Augenbraue ein wenig hob eine eindeutig amüsierte Note ausmachen zu können.

„Deine Ausführungen entbehren zumindest zum Teil nicht gänzlich jeder Logik, weshalb deine Bemühungen letztlich umsonst waren. Ich hatte bereits zuvor schon beschlossen, dich in dieser Angelegenheit zu unterrichten."

Er spürte, wie sich seine Augen vor Überraschung ein wenig weiteten.

„Hast du?"

Spocks Belustigung schien sich zu vertiefen.

„In der Tat. Wie du richtig bemerkt hast, ist es meine Pflicht, dich als Captain dieses Schiffes über alle Umstände zu unterrichten, die Auswirkungen auf Schiff und Crew haben könnten."

„Und das Argument mit der Freundschaft?"

„Nicht vollständig überzeugend, da Freundschaft meiner Kenntnis nach keine Verpflichtung sondern lediglich eine Berechtigung beinhaltet, sich dem Freund anzuvertrauen."

Kurz musste er lächeln. Denn wer hätte noch vor einigen Wochen gedacht, dass er mit Spock, dem kühlen, rationalen Halbvulkanier Spock, Grundzüge einer Freundschaft diskutieren würde. Doch dann wurde er wieder ernst.

„Also? Was läuft nun zwischen dir und Uhura?"

Auch aus Spocks Augen verschwand schließlich jeder Hauch von Belustigung. Stattdessen wurde er ernst, beinahe geschäftsmäßig.

„Lieutenant Uhura und ich befinden uns nicht länger in einer romantischen Beziehung."

Er hörte Spocks Worte, und irrsinnigerweise waren seine ersten Reaktionen – eine so tiefgehende Erleichterung und Freude, dass es beinahe schon an Euphorie gipfelte und er Mühe hatte, ein Lächeln zu unterdrücken. Und augenblicklich schämte er sich für seine Reaktion, von der er hoffte, dass Spock sie nicht bemerkt hatte und ermahnte sich stattdessen, dass er als Spocks Freund auch die Verpflichtung hatte, diesem beizustehen, auch wenn dieser ihn als Captain und nicht als Freund eingeweiht hatte. Also zwang er sich zu sagen:

„Das tut mir leid, Spock."

Und fügte dann hinzu:

„Was ist passiert?"

Einige Momente lang war es still und er hatte bereits die Befürchtung, dass Spock sich weigern würde, seine Frage zu beantworten. Doch dann hob sich Spocks Kopf wieder.

„Dein Bedauern ist unnötig, Jim. Die Beendigung unserer romantischen Beziehung erfolgte im beiderseitigen Einverständnis, und hätte Lieutenant Uhura dem nicht zugestimmt, hätte ich die Beziehung einseitig beendet."

Am Rande stellte er fest, dass sein Herz aus irgendwelchen Gründen angefangen hatte, ein wenig heftiger zu schlagen. Aber er ignorierte diese Tatsache und konzentrierte sich stattdessen voll und ganz auf Spocks Worte.

„Warum?"

„Lieutenant Uhura und ich sind nicht kompatibel."

Diese Antwort überraschte ihn nun doch.

„Aber Uhura ist äußerst attraktiv, äußerst klug, spricht fließend vulkanisch und kennt und respektiert die Bräuche und Kultur Vulkans. Ich dachte immer, das sei genau das, was du wolltest."

Spock neigte seinen Kopf in Zustimmung.

„Ich dachte ebenfalls lange Zeit, dass dies ausreichend sei."

„Und das war es nicht?"

Wieder war es einige Momente lang ruhig. Doch dann fuhr Spock tatsächlich fort:

„Ich bin am zweiten Tag nach unserer Rückkehr eine Gedankenverschmelzung mit dem Lieutenant eingegangen."

Und völlig unerwartet traf ihn bei Spocks Worten eine Welle aus Eifersucht, die ihn selbst vollkommen überraschte und für einige Momente völlig aus der Bahn warf. Augenblicklich versuchte er dieses Gefühl abzuschütteln, aber es wollte ihm nicht vollständig gelingen. Stattdessen bohrte sich der Gedanke in seinen Kopf, dass Spock mit Uhura geteilt hatte, was sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt nur zwei Tage zuvor ebenfalls geteilt hatten. Diese Nähe und dieses Gefühl der Vervollkommnung, das er immer noch spüren konnte, wenn er die Augen schloss und sich zurück versetzte. Dieses Gefühl, das anders war, als alles, was er je gefühlt hatte, das ihm kostbarer war, als alles andere und das er sich seit Beendigung ihrer letzten Gedankenverschmelzung zurück wünschte. Er ertappte sich selbst bei dem Wunsch, der einzige zu sein, mit dem Spock diese intime Nähe, dieses Vertrauen und diese Vollkommenheit teilte, dass es keinen anderen geben sollte, der Spock so nahe kommen durfte. Diese Gedanken irritierten ihn gleichzeitig und hinterließen ein Gefühlschaos in seinem Inneren, das es ihm schwierig machte, sich wieder auf Spock zu konzentrieren.

Nur mit Mühe und aller Selbstbeherrschung, die er aufbringen konnte, gelang es ihm schließlich.

„Dann hast du mit ihr dieselbe Erfahrung geteilt, wie zwei Tage zuvor mit mir."

Doch zu seiner Überraschung schüttelte Spock den Kopf.

„Es war nicht einmal annähernd dieselbe Erfahrung."

Sofort wurde er doch wieder hellhörig. Und erst in diesem Moment fiel ihm wieder ein, dass Spock zuvor etwas von fehlender Kompatibilität gesagt hatte.

„Hat es denn – nicht funktioniert?"

Wieder brauchte Spock ein wenig länger als gewöhnlich mit der Antwort.

„Im technischen und tatsächlichen Sinne war die Gedankenverschmelzung erfolgreich. Ihr Ergebnis war allerdings in keinster Weise zufriedenstellend."

Etwas ratlos sah er Spock an.

„Ich verstehe es immer noch nicht."

Spocks Blick wanderte zum Schachbrett zurück.

„Einmal mit Nyotas Geist verschmolzen musste ich feststellen, dass dieser keinerlei Faszination auf mich ausübte. Ihr Geist war für einen Menschen ungewöhnlich strukturiert und logisch aufgebaut und ich hatte erwartet, dass diese Tatsache einer Kompatibilität förderlich sein würde. Tatsächlich aber war dies nicht der Fall."

„Und die Frage der Kompatibilität ist wichtig genug, um die Beziehung zu beenden?"

Spock suchte erneut seinen Blick.

„Zwischen zwei Vulkaniern ist die Kompatibilität von höchster Bedeutung."

„Warum ist das so?"

„Weil eine Verbindung zwischen zwei Vulkaniern immer auch eine geistige Verbindung beinhaltet. Eine Vereinigung zweier Vulkanier, auch die körperliche Vereinigung, beinhaltet auch immer eine geistige Vereinigung, sei es gewollt, um den Akt der Vereinigung zu verstärken oder als Nebeneffekt, weil im Rahmen der körperlichen Vereinigung die mentalen Schilde durchlässiger werden, als dies sonst der Fall ist."

Er hatte sich noch nie darüber Gedanken gemacht, wie Vulkanier Sex hatten. Doch was er jetzt von Spock darüber erfuhr, machte ihn ein wenig neugierig.

„Soll das bedeuten, dass Sex zwischen Vulkaniern nicht nur mit dem Körper sondern auch mit dem Geist stattfindet?"

„Vereinfacht ausgedrückt, aber im Grunde ja."

„Und das funktioniert nicht, wenn auf geistiger Ebene ein gewisses Maß an Kompatibilität unterschritten wird?"

„Das ist ebenfalls korrekt."

Er brauchte keine Sekunde für seine nächste Frage.

„Warte einen Moment – wenn Uhura und du nicht kompatibel seid – wie seid ihr dann in der Vergangenheit intim geworden?"

Spocks Blick wankte keinen Moment.

„Wir sind nie intim miteinander gewesen."

Nur ganz am Rande bekam er mit, dass sein Herz bei Spocks Worten anscheinend beschlossen hatte, wieder eine Extrarunde einzulegen. Er war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt sich nach vorne zu beugen und Spock ungläubig anzustarren.

„Ihr hattet nie Sex? Aber der Kuss damals im Transporterraum, kurz bevor wir auf die _Narada_ gebeamt sind – ich hätte damals geschworen, dass ihr… ich meine … der sah so echt aus …"

Er beschloss sein Gestammel zu unterbrechen, bevor er sich um Kopf und Kragen redete. Doch Spock antwortete trotzdem.

„Ein weiterer Grund, warum ich beabsichtigte, die Beziehung zu Lieutenant Uhura zu beenden. Abgesehen von der Frage der Kompatibilität war es mir nur unter großer Anstrengung möglich, länger andauernde oder intimere Berührungen als einen Kuss mit Lieutenant Uhura zu dulden."

„Aber sie hat doch teilweise die Nächte bei dir verbracht."

Spock neigte leicht den Kopf in Zustimmung.

„Das ist korrekt, Jim. In diesen Nächten war es mir allerdings nie möglich gewesen, selbst zu schlafen."

Gleichermaßen erstaunt wie irritiert schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich das alles verstehe."

Und das erste Mal zeigte sich für einen Moment ein wenig Unsicherheit in Spocks Augen, doch offensichtlich hatte er beschlossen, längst über den Punkt hinaus zu sein, an dem er dieses Gespräch unterbrechen oder beenden konnte.

„Es ist mir erst danach im Rahmen meiner Meditation selbst bewusst geworden."

Er sah Spock an.

„Was ist dir bewusst geworden?"

Spock erwiderte nach wie vor seinen Blick.

„Dass ich Lieutenant Uhura nicht … liebe. Und auch zuvor nie … geliebt habe."

Er konnte nicht anders als Spock anzustarren, unfähig etwas anderes zu tun oder sich auch nur zu bewegen. Dabei herrschte in seinem Inneren parallel dazu nach Spocks Worten das blanke Chaos. Er wusste nicht, welche Seite gerade überwog – die, die aus welchen Gründen auch immer gerade Saltos bei dem Gedanken sprang, dass Spocks Beziehung zu Uhura doch nie so perfekt gewesen war, wie er das immer geglaubt hatte, oder die Seite, die kaum fassen konnte, dass Spock mit ihm gerade so offen über _Gefühle_ sprach. Auch noch über gewichtige, bedeutende Gefühle wie Liebe. Er hatte gerade erst angefangen sich daran zu gewöhnen, dass Spock seit ihrer Wanderung in seiner Gegenwart die Mauern seiner vulkanischen Fassade ein wenig fallen ließ und ihm einen deutlicheren Blick auf seine menschliche Seite gewährte. Und er war beinahe erschlagen von der Tatsache, dass Spock sich ihm wirklich auf diese Art und Weise anvertraute.

Trotzdem verstand er eine Sache nicht, und bevor er einen diplomatischen Weg finden konnte die Frage zu stellen, platzte es schon aus ihm heraus.

„Ist das denn ein wesentlicher Bestandteil einer Beziehung für Vulkanier? Liebe?"

Wieder dauerte es einige Momente bis Spock antwortete.

„Ich habe entdeckt, dass es für mich ein wesentlicher Bestandteil ist. Dass es etwas ist, das ich finden möchte, so wie es mein Vater mit meiner Mutter gefunden hat."

Er erinnerte sich augenblicklich an das Gespräch zwischen Vater und Sohn nach dem Zwischenfall auf der Brücke, das er im Rahmen der Gedankenverschmelzung gesehen hatte, und verstand sofort.

„Außerdem – selbst wenn es für mich nicht relevant wäre, wäre es für Lieutenant Uhura relevant. Immerhin ist sie ein Mensch, und eine Beziehung, in der Liebe nicht erwidert wird, ist meinen Kenntnissen nach für einen Menschen keine erstrebenswerte Beziehung."

Wieder nickte er.

Spock hatte recht, und er fühlte sich ein wenig schuldig, dass er während des ganzen Gesprächs nicht einmal an Uhura und deren Gefühle gedacht hatte.

„Das heißt also, dass die Trennung für dich ein logischer Schritt war, den du nicht bereust?"

Wieder neigte Spock den Kopf in Zustimmung.

„Das ist korrekt, Jim."

„Und es geht dir gut damit?"

Eine hochgezogene Augenbraue beantwortete seine letzte Frage und lachend hob er beide Hände in Abwehrhaltung.

„Schon gut, Spock."

Einen Moment lang schwiegen sie beide. Dann durchbrach Jim erneut lächelnd die Stille.

„Und siehst du – auch wenn du anfangs dem Captain von deiner beendeten Beziehung mit Uhura berichtet hast – irgendwann hast du nur noch mit deinem Freund Jim gesprochen."

„Das ist korrekt, Jim."

„Danke für dein Vertrauen, Spock."

Wieder die Augenbraue.

„Ich muss zugeben, dass es eine interessante Erfahrung war – dieses Gespräch unter Freunden. Ich habe festgestellt, dass es mir in deiner Gesellschaft nicht unangenehm ist, über meine Emotionen zu sprechen. Und dass es einen durchaus positiven Effekt haben kann, diese Emotionen mit dir zu teilen."

Einem Moment der Sprachlosigkeit folgte bei Spocks Worten ein Gefühl des Triumphes und der unbändigen Freude. Er konnte nicht anders als zu lächeln.

„Wer wäre dafür auch besser geeignet. Immerhin sind _unsere_ Geister miteinander kompatibel. Und immerhin scheint _meine körperliche Nähe_ für dich ja auch etwas Tröstliches zu haben. Warum sollte ich dann nicht auch derjenige sein, der deine menschliche Seite versteht?"

Er hatte noch nicht ganz ausgesprochen als er wusste, dass dies einer der Momente war, in denen er besser zuerst nachgedacht hätte. Denn als er begriffen hatte, was er da gerade gesagt hatte, schien sein Herz einen Moment lang auszusetzen. Gleichzeitig war es ihm unmöglich, seinen Blick aus Spocks Augen zu lösen, die ihn seinerseits anstarrten – ja, auch Spock konnte offensichtlich starren – und deren Ausdruck, der in diesem Moment alles war aber nicht emotionslos, er trotzdem nicht deuten konnte.

„…In der Tat."

Und als hätte es Spocks Stimme gebraucht, um ihn aus seiner Starre zu erlösen, war er plötzlich wieder fähig, sich zu bewegen. Er fuhr sich mit der rechten Hand über den Hinterkopf und senkte den Blick auf das Schachbrett, das immer noch halb fertig gespielt zwischen ihnen stand.

Und einem Impuls folgend hob er die Hand, nahm einen seiner Springer und schlug damit einen von Spocks Bauern.

Dann blickte er wieder hoch und sah, dass Spock seinen Blick ebenfalls wieder auf das Schachspiel gerichtet hatte, nur um fast im selben Moment seine Dame in Sicherheit zu bringen, die von seinem Springer nun bedroht wurde.

Noch einmal trafen sich kurz ihre Blicke über das Schachspiel hinweg. Doch keiner von ihnen machte Anstalten, ihr Gespräch fortzusetzen. Und so erlaubte er es sich wieder ein wenig zu entspannen, das Spielfeld zu mustern, über seinen nächsten Zug nachzudenken und sich in das Schweigen zu flüchten, das sich in diesem Moment wieder zwischen ihnen auszubreiten begann. Seine Gedanken und auch seine Gefühle, die in diesem Moment in hellem Aufruhr durcheinander kreisten, unterdrückte er hierbei zumindest für den Moment erfolgreich. Er würde noch genug Zeit haben, über dieses Gespräch und die Bedeutung seiner eigenen Worte nachzudenken, wenn sie das Spiel beendet hatten und Spock gegangen war. Bis dahin – war nicht die richtige Zeit und auch nicht der richtige Ort dafür.

* * *

Zum zweiten Mal innerhalb von wenigen Tagen sah er sich mit der Notwendigkeit einer überdurchschnittlich langen Meditation konfrontiert. Einer Notwendigkeit, der er nachgegeben hatte, kaum dass er Jims Quartier nach Beendigung ihrer Schachpartie verlassen und sein eigenes Quartier betreten hatte. Zum einen, weil das vorangegangene Gespräch mit Jim Emotionen in ihm geweckt hatte, die im Rahmen der Meditation von ihm aufgearbeitet werden mussten. Zum anderen war es aber auch gerade Jims letzte Bemerkung, die ihn geradezu aufgewühlt hatte, und die dringend der genaueren Analyse bedurfte.

Es überraschte ihn selbst, wie ausführlich er seine Trennung von Nyota mit Jim diskutiert hatte. Ursprünglich hatte er lediglich beabsichtigt, Jim diese Tatsache als Captain mitzuteilen, da er es für unumgänglich gehalten hatte, dass dieser über eventuelle Schwierigkeiten zwischen zwei Mitgliedern des Offizierstabs Bescheid wusste. Hierbei hatte er anfänglich nicht die Absicht gehabt, Jim seine Beweggründe und Intentionen bezüglich der Trennung zu offenbaren. Aber er musste zugeben, dass er es nun nicht bereute, diese Informationen mit Jim geteilt zu haben.

Das Faszinierendste dabei war gewesen, dass es ihm mit jedem Wort leichter gefallen war, sich Jim anzuvertrauen, so lange, bis er es nicht mehr unlogisch, sondern im höchsten Maß akzeptabel gefunden hatte, mit Jim über seine Beweggründe zur Trennung zu sprechen. Er hatte es nicht einmal mehr für notwendig gehalten, das Thema Liebe auszuklammern. Aber vielleicht war dies im Grunde nur logisch, wenn man bedachte, dass Jim die Tiefe der Emotionen, zu denen er fähig war, durchaus bekannt war, und er außerdem im Rahmen ihrer letzten Gedankenverschmelzung Zeuge seines Gespräches mit seinem Vater nach dem Zwischenfall auf der Brücke der _Enterprise_ geworden war. Er vertraute Jim. Und Jim gegenüber verspürte er ein viel drängenderes Bedürfnis, sich diesem anzuvertrauen und diesen teilhaben zu lassen, als gegenüber jeder anderen Person. Etwas in ihm drängte ihn dazu, sich Jim gegenüber zu öffnen, sich ihm anzuvertrauen, ihn tiefer blicken zu lassen, als jeden anderen. Er hatte sich Jim gegenüber im Rahmen ihrer Gedankenverschmelzung geöffnet. Dieses Gespräch am heutigen Abend war da nur ein logischer und vergleichsweise einfacher Schritt in dieselbe Richtung gewesen.

Und so war es bei näherer Betrachtung wohl ebenfalls nicht mehr erstaunlich, dass er das Bedürfnis verspürt und diesem Bedürfnis schließlich auch nachgegeben hatte, sich Jim anzuvertrauen. Denn angesichts der Tatsache, dass Jim seine menschliche, emotionale Seite inzwischen kannte, er diesem vertraute und er sich mit der Trennung von Nyota einer ungewöhnlichen Situation gegenüber sah, entbehrte die Entscheidung, diese Situation mit Jim zu diskutieren am Ende doch nicht jeder Logik. Zumal Jim hierbei ein sehr lebhaftes Interesse gezeigt hatte. Denn er war sich sicher, dass Jim die Tatsache, dass er seine Beziehung zu Nyota beendet hatte, nicht gleichgültig gewesen war. Mehr noch – er hatte während ihres Gespräches den Eindruck gewonnen, dass Jim die Tatsache, dass er eine Gedankenverschmelzung mit Nyota geteilt hatte, nicht nur nicht gleichgültig gewesen war, sondern es ihm darüber hinaus nicht gefallen hatte. Und so unlogisch Jims Verhalten in diesem Punkt per se gewesen war – denn immerhin konnte Jim nicht annehmen, dass er nie wieder mit einer anderen Person eine Gedankenverschmelzung eingehen würde – hatte er doch diesen beinahe unbezwingbaren Drang verspürt, sich Jim gegenüber zu rechtfertigen. Er hatte Jim nicht in dem Glauben lassen wollen, er würde die Trennung von Nyota bedauern. Er hatte ihn ebenfalls nicht in dem Glauben hatte lassen wollen, seine Gedankenverschmelzung mit Nyota sei eine gleichwertige Erfahrung zu den Gedankenverschmelzungen gewesen, die er mit Jim geteilt hatte.

Trotzdem gab es einen anderen Aspekt ihrer Konversation, die sich nicht so einfach erklären ließ. Eine Aussage Jims, die seine Körperfunktionen verändert und wieder dieses ihm inzwischen wohlbekannte Stechen in seiner Seite hervorgerufen hatte. Eine Aussage, die seinen Puls beschleunigt, seine Atemfrequenz erhöht hatte und seine Körpertemperatur leicht gesteigert hatte.

„_Wer wäre dafür auch besser geeignet. Immerhin sind _unsere Geister_ miteinander kompatibel. Und immerhin scheint _meine körperliche Nähe_ für dich ja auch etwas Tröstliches zu haben. Warum sollte ich dann nicht auch derjenige sein, der deine menschliche Seite versteht?"_

Es war ihm bewusst, dass diese Worte Jims einen Punkt in seinem Unterbewusstsein berührt hatten, dem er bisher noch nicht vollständig an die Oberfläche verholfen hatte. Und es war ihm ebenfalls bewusst, dass nun der Zeitpunkt gekommen war, sich diesem Punkt zu stellen.

Denn Fakt war, dass Jim recht hatte. Jims Geist war mit dem seinem im höchsten Maß kompatibel. Fakt war ebenfalls, dass er bei keiner Berührung Jims bisher auch nur annähernd dasselbe Unbehagen empfunden hatte, wie dies bei Nyota regelmäßig der Fall gewesen war. Auch die Umarmung am Lagerfeuer, die immerhin intimer Natur und auch von beachtlicher Länge gewesen war, hatte in ihm keinerlei Unwohlsein geweckt.

Diese beiden Tatsachen für sich allein waren bereits geeignet ihm deutlich zu machen, dass Jim eine ganz besondere Rolle in seinem Leben einnahm. Eine Rolle, die bisher noch niemand zu übernehmen in der Lage gewesen war. Die Aufgabe seiner Meditation bestand nun darin, diese Rolle zu identifizieren und sie mit einem Namen zu versehen. Und hierfür galt es weitere Tatsachen zu sammeln, die sich am Ende zu einem Ergebnis verdichten würden.

Denn über die Fakten, die er bisher gesammelt hatte hinaus musste er sich in seiner Meditation gegenüber zugeben, dass Jim für ihn im höchsten Maße faszinierend war. Dies galt gleichermaßen für Jims Geist als auch Jims Wesen, Jims Handlungen, Ansichten und Entscheidungen. Er könnte sein ganzes Leben damit verbringen zu versuchen, Jim zu verstehen, ohne dass es ihm jemals vollständig gelingen würde. Jim forderte ihn heraus, er war ihm intellektuell ebenbürtig. Und jede dieser Tatsachen für sich genommen machte Jim für ihn schon einzigartig.

Fakt war außerdem, dass er Jim im höchsten Maße ästhetisch ansprechend fand. Jims blaue Augen und blondes Haar unterschieden ihn so deutlich von einem Vulkanier, dass Jim ihm auffallen musste. Letztlich war es aber auch Jims innere Schönheit, die sich in seinen Augen und in seinem Lächeln nach außen hin zeigte und die es ihm regelmäßig schwierig gestalteten, den Blick von Jim abzuwenden.

Fakt war außerdem, dass er inzwischen eine tiefe Verbundenheit zu Jim verspürte. Jim und er schienen wie zwei Seiten derselben Medaille zu sein. Unterschiedlich in vielerlei Hinsicht und sich doch so ähnlich, dass sie nur gemeinsam ein Ganzes bilden konnten. Jim war die erste Person gewesen, die sich die Mühe gemacht hatte, ihn kennenlernen zu wollen. Jim hatte sich die Mühe gemacht, hinter seine vulkanische Fassade zu blicken und sich unermüdlich um seine Freundschaft zu bemühen. Jims Hartnäckigkeit hatte ihn beeindruckt und Jims Ernsthaftigkeit hatten schließlich den Ausschlag gegeben. Inzwischen gab es niemanden, der ihn besser kannte, niemanden, dem er mehr vertraute und niemanden, von dem er lieber erkannt werden wollte.

Verglich er all diese Fakten mit Nyota, viel es nicht mehr schwer zu erkennen, wie viel mehr Jim ihm bedeutete. Seine Beziehung zu Nyota hatte nur einen Bruchteil dessen beinhaltet, was ihn nun offensichtlich zu Jim hinzog. Alles, was er in seiner Beziehung mit Nyota vermisst hatte, schien er mühelos bei Jim zu finden. Alles, was ihm wichtig war, fand er gebündelt in Jims Person wieder.

Und all diese Fakten zusammen genommen ließen nur eine einzige logische Schlossfolgerung zu:

Er musste die Möglichkeit ernsthaft in Betracht ziehen, dass Jim inzwischen mehr für ihn geworden war, als nur ein guter Freund.

* * *

Jim hatte eine richtig miese Nacht hinter sich, und der Morgen versprach nicht viel besser zu werden.

Fast die ganze Nacht über hatte er sich in seinem Bett herumgewälzt auf der Suche nach Antworten auf Fragen, die er sich im Grunde lieber nicht gestellt hätte. Denn spätestens seit dem gestrigen Abend war klar, dass sich etwas geändert hatte. Etwas, das seine Gefühle für Spock betraf.

Er war James T. Kirk.

Und James T. Kirk hatte viele Fehler.

Sich selbst etwas vorzumachen gehörte allerdings nicht dazu. Er hatte schon immer versucht, ehrlich zu sich selbst zu sein. Und er hatte da auch in der vergangenen Nacht keine Ausnahme gemacht.

Dass er Spock heiß fand, wusste er nicht erst seit gestern. Die fein geschnittenen und trotzdem klar definierten Gesichtszüge mit den exotischen Augenbrauen und den vollen Lippen, die unglaublich tiefen, intelligenten, fast schwarzen Augen, die spitzen Ohren und der schlanke und trotzdem so kräftige Körper hatten es ihm schon eine Weile angetan. Soweit nicht ungewöhnlich für James Tiberius Kirk, und etwas, womit er leben konnte, wie er schon einmal erfolgreich mit sich selbst ausgemacht hatte.

Was aber in den letzten Tagen oder vielleicht auch Wochen neu hinzugekommen war, war dieses Gefühl, nur in Spocks Nähe in allen Facetten richtig existieren zu können. Irgendwie schien seit neuestem der Tag besser, die Lage positiver und die Welt einfach bunter zu sein, wenn Spock an seiner Seite war. Er wusste zum Beispiel nicht, wann er das letzte Mal zwei gesamte Tage so entspannt genossen hatte wie die zwei Tage Wanderung mit Spock. Und er wusste nicht, wann er das letzte Mal so schlechte Laune gehabt hatte wie in den letzten Tagen, an denen Spock ihn regelmäßig versetzt hatte.

Dass Spocks Meinung für ihn zählte, hatte er ja schon früh für sich herausgefunden. Wie sehr sie inzwischen zählte, wie sehr er sich selbst auf die kühle Logik seines Freundes verließ und wie schwer es ihm inzwischen fiel, Entscheidungen ohne dessen Meinung zu treffen, hatte in den letzten Wochen allerdings eine erstaunliche neue Qualität angenommen. Und nicht nur, was ihr Verhältnis Captain – Erster Offizier betraf. Sondern auch insbesondere, was die persönliche Ebene zwischen ihnen betraf. Es war ihm wichtig gewesen, von Spock verstanden zu werden. Spock sollte auch seine dunkleren Abgründe und seine nicht so harmonischen Erfahrungen, seine innere Zerrissenheit und seine Einsamkeit verstehen. Deshalb hatte er nichts zurück gehalten – weder bei ihrer Aussprache am Lagerfeuer, noch bei der darauf folgenden Gedankenverschmelzung. Spock sollte ihn kennen, wie ihn kein anderer, nicht einmal Pille, kannte. Und er hatte dies zuvor nicht einmal in Frage gestellt, sondern schlicht so hingenommen. Und doch war es ein weiteres Puzzleteil in seinem inneren Gefühlschaos, das es zu entwirren galt.

Er vertraute Spock wie keinem anderen – obwohl sie keinen guten Start gehabt hatten, obwohl sie oberflächlich gesehen so verschieden waren und obwohl er – James T. Kirk – sonst niemandem so leicht vertraute. Insbesondere nicht in dem Ausmaß, dass er dem anderen bedenkenlos sein Leben und jedes einzelne seiner kleinen, gut gehüteten Geheimnisse anvertraute.

James T. Kirk war normalerweise auch nicht der Typ, der eifersüchtig war. Denn Eifersucht setzte ein Mindestmaß an Gefühlen voraus, das man dem anderen entgegen brachte. Und bisher hatte er noch nie so tief für jemanden empfunden. Und doch konnte man seine Reaktionen auf Uhura und seine Erleichterung auf Spocks Trennung wohl nicht anders bezeichnen. Er war sehr wohl eifersüchtig auf Uhura gewesen. Und derdammt glücklich, als er von der Trennung erfahren hatte. Und als Spock ihm dann auch noch eröffnet hatte, niemals intim mit Uhura gewesen zu sein – hätte sein Tag kaum noch besser werden können. Denn der Gedanken an die beiden – zusammen im Bett, nackt, verschwitzt und stöhnend – hatte ihn in den letzten Nächten mehr als einmal beschäftigt. Und das nicht als sexuelle Fantasie, sondern eher als Albtraum, den er jedes Mal zähneknirschend versucht hatte zu verdrängen.

Er hatte viele seltsame Verhaltensweisen in den letzten Tagen und Wochen gezeigt, die neu waren und alle hatten sie mit Spock zu tun gehabt. Und hatte Pille ihm nicht genau das zu sagen versucht? Er hatte Pille gegenüber abgestritten, mehr für Spock zu empfinden als nur Freundschaft. Und er hatte das Gespräch mit Pille an dieser Stelle vehement unterbrochen. Und im Gegensatz zu sonst hatte er nicht mit einem Lächeln und einem zotigen Spruch reagieren können, sondern war regelrecht wütend auf Pille geworden.

Und warum?

Im Grunde war die Frage einfach zu beantworten. Denn wenn er wirklich in sich hinein hörte – ganz tief und ohne Vorbehalte – wusste er, dass Pille recht gehabt hatte mit dem, was er ihm versucht hatte zu sagen. Dass sich seine Gefühle für Spock verändert hatten. Dass sie längst die Grenzen einer Freundschaft – auch die Grenzen einer intensiven Freundschaft – überschritten hatten.

Und seit er sich dies selbst gegenüber zugegeben hatte, irgendwann im Laufe der letzten Nacht, haderte er mit sich.

Denn was sollte sich daraus entwickeln? Wollte er überhaupt, dass sich etwas daraus entwickelte? Und was würde Spock sagen, wenn er von seinen Gefühlen erfuhr? Wie sahen diese Gefühle eigentlich konkret aus? War es Schwärmerei? War er verliebt? Oder liebte er Spock gar? Wo verliefen die Grenzen? Wo waren die Unterschiede? Wollte er es eigentlich so genau wissen? Und was sollte er mit dieser Erkenntnis dann tun?

Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben war er wirklich ratlos.

Eine Frage hatte er in der vergangenen Nacht beantwortet – und viele andere damit aufgeworfen. Und er ahnte, dass ihm diese Fragen noch mehr schlaflose Nächte bereiten würden. Eine Aussicht, die nicht dazu beitrug, seine Laune zu verbessern.

Und es machte es nicht einfacher, dass er mit dem Grund seiner Verwirrung die nächste achtstündige Alphaschicht teilen würde.

Noch einmal straffte er sich, atmete tief durch und wappnete sich innerlich so gut es ging, bevor er die Brücke betrat, um seine Schicht anzutreten.


	24. Brother - Teil VII

Vielen Dank an Guest!

Und nun auch das richtige Kapitel... Sorry ;-)

* * *

**Brother – Teil VII**

Kaum schloss sich nach dem Ende seines Dienstes die Tür seines Quartiers hinter sich, begab Spock sich auch schon auf kürzestem Weg an seinen Schreibtisch. Dort ließ er sich auf seinen Stuhl nieder und betätigte seine Kommunikationsstation. Und es dauerte nur wenige Momente, bis er sich seinem älteren Ich gegenüber sah.

„Spock! Eine unerwartete, aber angenehme Überraschung."

Er neigte leicht den Kopf.

„Sei ebenfalls gegrüßt."

„Was hast du auf dem Herzen, Spock?"

Es wäre unlogisch gewesen überrascht darüber zu sein, dass sein älteres Ich ihn sofort durchschaut hatte. Er war nicht so naiv anzunehmen, dass er dem älteren Spock, mit dem er immerhin dieselbe DNA teilte, etwas vormachen konnte. Deshalb antwortete er:

„Es gibt tatsächlich etwas, das ich gerne mit dir diskutieren würde."

Sein älteres Ich lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, faltete die Hände vor dem Körper und sah ihn an.

„Nur zu."

Er ließ sein Gegenüber nicht aus den Augen, als er die Frage stellte, die ihn seit der gestrigen Meditation beschäftigte.

„Empfandest du je mehr als nur Freundschaft für den James Kirk deines Universums?"

Wenn sein älteres Ich über seine Frage verwirrt oder erstaunt war, dann zeigte er es nicht.

„Eine schwierige Frage, Spock. Und auch nicht einfach zu beantworten."

Er hob eine Augenbraue in fragender Geste.

„Was meinst du damit?"

„Der Jim meines Universums und ich teilten nie eine romantische Beziehung miteinander. Wir waren Freunde – die besten Freunde. Aber unser Verhältnis zueinander ging nie darüber hinaus. Jedoch gab es immer wieder Situationen und Momente, in denen ich mir im Nachhinein nicht mehr sicher bin, dass Freundschaft das einzige war, das uns verbunden hat. Je älter ich werde und je mehr Zeit ich damit verbringe, mich an vergangene Zeiten zu erinnern, desto öfter fallen mir Gelegenheiten ein, die mit etwas Abstand betrachtet möglicherweise etwas anderes zumindest vermuten lassen. Zufällige oder beabsichtigte Berührungen Jims, ein Blick, wenn er dachte, ich würde es nicht bemerken. Oder die Art und Weise, wie er nicht nur sein eigenes Leben, sondern auch das der Crew oder die _Enterprise _selbst immer wieder aufs Spiel gesetzt hat, um mich zu retten. Doch damals habe ich es nicht bemerkt oder dem keine Bedeutung beigemessen, weil ich die menschlichen Verhaltensmuster nicht verstanden habe oder nicht verstehen wollte. Es wäre für mich zu diesem Zeitpunkt niemals in Frage gekommen, eine romantische Beziehung mit meinem Captain einzugehen. Doch wenn ich jetzt manchmal darüber nachdenke, komme ich doch immer und immer wieder an den Punkt, an dem ich mich frage, ob ich nicht möglicherweise etwas unendlich Wertvolles verpasst habe."

Nachdenklich hatte er seinem älteren Ich zugehört.

„Im Rahmen eurer Gedankenverschmelzungen – wart ihr kompatibel?"

Sein Gegenüber nickte.

„Wir waren im höchsten Maße kompatibel."

„War Jims Geist für dich – faszinierend?"

„Ich blicke auf ein langes Leben zurück, Spock, in dem ich mit vielen Individuen eine Gedankenverschmelzung eingegangen bin. Und ich kann dir versichern, dass ich nie einem anderen Geist begegnet bin, der faszinierender für mich war als der von James Kirk."

Er hatte diese Antwort erwartet, deshalb nickte er, und für 5,82 Sekunden schwiegen sie beide, bis der ältere Spock das Schweigen erneut brach.

„Wir mögen dieselbe DNA haben, Spock. Und doch bist du mutiger, als ich es in deinem Alter war. Du hast erkannt, dass deine menschliche Seite mit all ihren Unsicherheiten, aber auch Emotionen, zu dir gehört. Und auch, wenn du dieselben Bemühungen an den Tag legst, diese Emotionen und damit diese menschliche Seite an dir zu unterdrücken, wie ich sie lange Zeit meines Lebens auf mich genommen habe, hast du doch deutlich schneller als ich verstanden, dass diese Emotionen nicht nur nicht immer zu kontrollieren sind, sondern dass sie auch zu dir gehören. Es gibt mehr im Leben als die Logik. Unsere Mutter hat immer versucht, uns genau dies mit auf den Weg zu geben. Aber ich habe sie erst spät, vielleicht zu spät gehört. Dir wurde unsere Mutter auf grausame Art und Weise genommen, und dieser Verlust hat dich empfänglicher für Emotionen gemacht, als ich es in deinem Alter war. Du hast sie alle empfunden – Wut und Hass, Hilflosigkeit und Schuld, Trauer und Verlust. Und du hast die Erfahrung gemacht, dass es Momente gibt, in denen solch starke Emotionen nicht zu kontrollieren sind. Und du hast noch eine andere Erfahrung gemacht – nämlich, dass auch unser Vater, der immer ein Vorbild an Selbstbeherrschung und Logik für uns gewesen war und dessen Vorbild wir nachgeeifert haben, vor seinen eigenen Emotionen nicht gewappnet war. Er hat unsere Mutter geliebt, und er hat es zugegeben. Und dir damit zugleich gezeigt, dass auch ein Vulkanier, zu dem du immer aufgesehen hast, seine Emotionen nicht immer kontrollieren kann."

Erstaunt hob er seine Augenbraue und sah sein älteres Ich zu seiner Überraschung lächeln.

„Ich habe viele Gespräche mit unserem Vater geführt, Spock, während wir gemeinsam dabei geholfen haben, New Vulcan aufzubauen. Aber was viel wichtiger ist – du hast viel früher als ich erkannt, dass es keinen Weg gibt, seine Emotionen vollständig zu kontrollieren. Nicht einmal für einen Vulkanier, und schon gar nicht für uns, die wir halb menschlich sind. Das ist der große Unterschied zwischen uns beiden. Die Frage, die bleibt, ist, was du aus dieser Erkenntnis machst."

Wieder war es still, während er sich die Worte seines älteren Ichs durch den Kopf gehen ließ. Und schließlich zu dem Schluss kam, dass dieser Recht hatte.

„Meine menschliche Seite zu akzeptieren fällt mir immer am leichtesten, wenn ich in Jims Nähe bin."

Er sah sein älteres Ich nicken.

„Weil Jim in gewisser Weise das Gegenteil von dir ist, und doch seid ihr euch in vielen Dingen auch so ähnlich. Während deine Emotionen unter der nach außen hin so vulkanischen Oberfläche brodeln, versteckt Jim unter der nach außen hin so lebhaften, emotionalen Fassade einen messerscharfen, kalkulierenden Verstand."

„Wie zwei Seiten ein und derselben Medaille."

Wieder sah er sein älteres Ich nicken.

„Ein zutreffender Vergleich."

„Was soll ich also tun?"

Sein älteres Ich hob eine Augenbraue.

„Was möchtest du denn tun?"

Diese Frage irritierte ihn.

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Was rät dir die Logik zu tun?"

„Die Logik rät mir, meine emotional beeinträchtigten Gedanken zu unterdrücken, meinen Dienst als Erster Offizier und Wissenschaftsoffizier dieses Schiffes mit der höchsten Effizienz zu versehen und alle weitergehenden Gedanken und Emotionen bezüglich meines kommandierenden Offiziers, die nicht streng dienstlich sind, zu unterdrücken."

„Und ist dieser Weg der Logik auch der Weg, den die menschliche Seite in dir zu gehen bereit ist?"

Einen Moment lang dachte er über diese Frage nach, bevor er leicht den Kopf schüttelte.

„Meine menschliche Seite möchte herausfinden, was mich zu Jim hinzieht. Sie möchte auch herausfinden, was es ist, das ich in Jims Gegenwart, oder nur bei dem Gedanken an Jim, fühle. Warum sich meine Körperfunktionen zu verändern scheinen, wann immer Jim etwas tut oder sagt, das mich unvorbereitet trifft. Warum ich vor Berührungen Jims nicht zurückweiche, und warum mich jegliche Logik zu verlassen scheint, sobald Jim involviert ist."

Sein älteres Ich sah ihn ernst an.

„Dann musst du dich nur noch entscheiden, Spock – folgst du dem Weg der Logik oder der Neugier deiner menschlichen Seite."

Wieder war es still, während er erneut über die Worte seines Gegenübers nachdachte. Dann hob er den Kopf, sah seinem geduldig wartenden älteren Ich erneut in die Augen und sagte:

„Du bist dem Weg der Logik gefolgt und hast es bereut. Ich habe beschlossen, dass ich am Ende meines Lebens nichts bereuen möchte."

Und sein älteres Ich – lächelte erneut.

„Dann hast du deine Entscheidung getroffen, Spock. Also handle auch danach."

Er spürte, wie er sich automatisch noch ein wenig aufrechter hinsetzte und seinem älteren Ich zunickte.

„Das werde ich."

Der andere lächelte noch immer.

„Dann wünsche ich dir mehr Erfolg auf deiner Suche, als ich dies in deinem Alter hatte."

„Ich weiß die Zeit, die du dir für mich genommen hast, sowie deinen Rat zu schätzen."

Er sah, wie sein Gegenüber die Hände zum vulkanischen Gruß hob.

„Jederzeit, Spock. Leb wohl."

„Leb wohl."

Dann wechselte das Bild auf den schwarzen Hintergrund mit dem Sternenflottenemblem, und er erhob sich von seinem Stuhl. Das Gespräch mit seinem älteren Ich hatte einige seiner Fragen beantwortet und einige neue dafür aufgeworfen, weshalb er sich an diesem Abend erneut auf eine lange Meditation einstellte.

* * *

Als er Pilles Quartier betrat, wusste er noch immer nicht so genau, was er eigentlich sagen oder tun sollte oder warum genau er eigentlich hier war.

Doch in dem Moment, als Pille die Flasche hochprozentigen Wodkas, die er zuvor Chekov abgeschwatzt hatte, in seiner linken Hand sah, sah er Pille an, dass dieser Bescheid wusste. Offensichtlich erinnerte Pille sich an sein Versprechen, etwas Hochprozentiges mitzubringen, sollte er jemals tiefere Gefühle für Spock entdecken als Freundschaft – ein Versprechen, das er ihm vor einigen Wochen und Monaten im Scherz gegeben hatte und von dem er niemals erwartet hatte, dass er es würde einlösen müssen.

Doch anders als erwartet blieb Pille ganz ruhig.

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen kam er auf ihn zu, nahm ihm die Flasche ab, stellte sie auf den kleinen Tisch in der Ecke des Zimmers, holte zwei Gläser hinzu, schenkte bedächtig den Wodka ein, nahm sich selbst eines der Gläser, schob ihm das zweite hin und sah ihn aus ernsten Augen an.

„Hast du es endlich doch verstanden."

Er konnte spüren, wie seine Augen doppelte Größe annahmen, während er Pille anstarrte. Und so sah er auch, wie Pille nach einigen Momenten des Schweigens mit einem Seufzen den Kopf schüttelte.

„Für ein Genie bist du manchmal wirklich schwer von Begriff, Jim."

Beinahe ohne es zu merken ließ er sich in den Stuhl fallen, der ihm am nächsten stand, griff nach dem Glas und gönnte sich einen großen Schluck Wodka, hieß das brennende Gefühl in seiner Kehle und das wärmende Gefühl in seinem Magen willkommen, bevor er wieder zu Pille aufsah, der sich ihm gegenüber gesetzt hatte.

„Ich verstehe gar nichts, Pille."

Ungerührt zuckte Pille mit den Schultern.

„Du hast dich verliebt. Sowas passiert."

Pille nahm ebenfalls einen Schluck aus seinem Glas. Dann sah er ihn wieder an.

„Sogar dir, Jim. Auch, wenn ich wirklich nicht verstehe, was du ausgerechnet an dem Kobold finden musst."

„Du kennst ihn nicht so gut wie ich!"

Seine Entgegnung war heftiger ausgefallen, als er dies beabsichtigt hatte, und kaum hatte er ausgesprochen, verbarg er auch schon stöhnend den Kopf in seinen Händen.

„Ich weiß doch gar nicht genau, ob ich mich wirklich in ihn verliebt habe, Pille. Ich war doch noch nie verliebt. James T. Kirk verliebt sich nicht. Woher soll ich denn wissen, ob ich wirklich verliebt bin? Und das Ganze nicht nur eine vorübergehende Schwärmerei ist. Oder ich Spock einfach nur gerne ins Bett kriegen würde?"

„Keine Details, Jim, sonst muss ich mir nachher eine Gehirnwäsche verpassen."

„Ernsthaft, Pille. Was ist das, was ich für Spock fühle?"

„Die Frage kannst du dir nur selbst beantworten, Jim. Ich kann nicht in dich hineinsehen."

Schließlich sah er zu Pille auf, der ihm noch immer gegenüber saß und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt hatte.

„Aber selbst, wenn ich mich wirklich in Spock verliebt hätte … Spock würde meine Gefühle doch niemals erwidern."

Pille verdrehte die Augen.

„Du bist nicht nur dümmer, als es für ein Genie gut ist, du bist auch noch blind."

„Was meinst du damit?"

„Wenn es auf diesem Schiff eine Person gibt, für die Spock offensichtlich Gefühle hegt, dann bist du das, Jim."

Er runzelte bei Pilles Worte die Stirn.

„Spock und ich sind Freunde – da ist es natürlich, dass er sich mir gegenüber vielleicht ein wenig offener zeigt, als bei anderen. Aber das muss doch noch lange nicht bedeuten, dass er…"

Pille unterbrach ihn.

„Lässt er sich von dir berühren?"

Er zögerte nur kurz mit der Antwort.

„Es … kam in der Vergangenheit immer mal wieder vor."

„Was war die längste und intimste Berührung bisher zwischen euch?"

„Wir haben uns während des Landgangs am Lagerfeuer umarmt. Ziemlich lange."

„Hatte er dabei den Eindruck gemacht, als würde ihn diese Berührung Überwindung kosten?"

Kurz überlegte er, dann schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Nein, ich hatte den Eindruck, dass er ganz entspannt war."

Und da fiel ihm noch etwas ein.

„Er hat gestern Abend erwähnt, dass ihm Uhuras Berührungen immer unangenehm waren und er immer all seine Selbstbeherrschung hatte aufbringen müssen, um nicht vor ihnen zurück zu schrecken. Das war einer der Gründe, warum er sich schließlich von ihr getrennt hat."

Einen Moment lang war es still. Dann sagte Pille:

„Ich hatte schon vermutet, dass die beiden ihre Beziehung beendet haben."

Und schon hätte er sich erneut für seine große Klappe ohrfeigen können.

„Shit, das hätte ich gar nicht sagen dürfen, Pille. Spock hat mir das gestern Abend im Vertrauen erzählt."

Er konnte nicht anders als sich schuldig zu fühlen. Ein wenig Wodka und ein wenig eigenes Gefühlschaos reichten offenbar aus, um ihn zu einem geschwätzigen Waschweib mutieren zu lassen, das kein Geheimnis für sich behalten konnte. Er war nur froh, dass es ihm bei Pille herausgerutscht war. Da konnte er wenigstens sicher sein, dass dieser nichts weiter erzählen würde.

„Er hat mir dir über seine Beziehung zu Uhura gesprochen?"

Noch immer etwas unglücklich nickte er.

„Ja, aber erzähl es bitte nicht weiter – wie gesagt, er hat es mir im Vertrauen erzählt."

Pille schüttelte den Kopf.

„Keine Sorge, ich schweige wie ein Grab. Aber da hast du doch noch einen Beweis – immerhin reden wir hier von Mr-mein-Privatleben-ist-geheimer-als-der-Inhalt-de r-Bundeslade-Spock. Schon einmal daran gedacht, dass er dir von dem Ende seiner Beziehung zu Uhura berichtet hat, weil er wollte, dass du weißt, dass er wieder zu haben ist?"

„Er hat mir in erster Linie davon erzählt, weil er es als seine Pflicht angesehen hat, den Captain davon zu unterrichten, dass zwei seiner Offiziere sich getrennt haben."

„Dafür hätte er aber kaum seine Probleme damit, Uhura zu berühren, erwähnen müssen."

Einen Moment schwieg er. Doch dann antwortete er:

„Nein, hätte er nicht. Was aber nichts daran ändert, dass er auch einfach als Freund meinen Rat gesucht haben kann."

„Hält er euch denn auch für kompatibel?"

Er nickte.

„Ja – er meinte, dass ihn das Maß an Kompatibilität zwischen ihm und mir erstaunt."

„Und ist das Maß an geistiger Kompatibilität für Vulkanier irgendwie wichtig?"

Wieder nickte er.

„Spock meinte, dass eine Beziehung zwischen zwei Vulkaniern nur funktionieren würde, wenn ihre Geister miteinander kompatibel seien. Dies würde aber auch für die Beziehung eines Vulkaniers zu einem Nicht-Vulkanier gelten."

„Siehst du."

Er schüttelte ungeduldig den Kopf.

„Das sind doch alles keine Hinweise darauf, dass Spock etwas anderes für mich empfinden könnte, als Freundschaft."

„Aber es sind Indizien, dass das zwischen euch funktionieren könnte. Außerdem gibt es da immer noch ein paar andere Kleinigkeiten."

„Und welche?"

„Zum Beispiel die Art und Weise, wie er dich manchmal ansieht. So, als würde er dich gegen die ganze Welt verteidigen wollen. Oder die Tatsache, dass er sich auf eine völlig unlogische Sache wie eine Wanderung eingelassen hat, nur weil du ihn darum gebeten hast. Und dafür sogar seine Freundin versetzt hat. Die tiefen Einblicke, die er dir gewährt, die Zeit, die er mit dir verbringt. Die intensiven Gespräche, die er mit dir führt. Wenn das alles tatsächlich nichts zu bedeuten hat, fresse ich einen Besen."

Er ließ sich Pilles Argumente durch den Kopf gehen, war aber nicht in der Lage, das alles sinnvoll zusammen zu führen. Schließlich seufzte er.

„Aber selbst wenn das alles stimmen würde, Pille – ich weiß doch gar nicht, was genau ich für ihn empfinde. Und ob ich das überhaupt will. Eine Beziehung mit Spock. Oder … was auch immer."

„Dann solltest du dir darüber klar werden, oder?"

Er schaffte ein kleines, etwas gezwungenes Lächeln in Pilles Richtung.

„Ich dachte wirklich, du würdest ausflippen, wenn ich dir davon erzähle, dass ich Gefühle für Spock entdeckt habe."

Pille hob abwehrend die Hände.

„Ich kann nicht behaupten, dass ich Luftsprünge machen oder dass ich es verstehen würde. Aber es könnte schlimmer sein. Denn auch, wenn ich es ihm gegenüber nie zugeben würde – und ich bringe dich um, wenn du es ihm sagst – finde ich den Kobold inzwischen sogar ab und zu erträglich."

Da konnte er nicht anders als doch zu lachen.

„Ihr zwei seid euch ähnlicher, als ihr beide zugeben wollt."

Fast entsetzte zog Pille seine Augenbrauen nach oben.

„Sicherlich nicht."

Daraufhin beschloss Jim lächelnd, das Thema auf sich ruhen zu lassen, griff stattdessen lieber nach der Flasche Wodka und schenkte sowohl Pille als auch sich noch einmal das Glas voll.

„Also muss ich mir darüber klar werden, was das ist, was ich für Spock empfinde und was ich will, hmm?"

Pille nickte.

„Unbedingt."

Nachdenklich sah er Pille an.

„Ich glaube, du hast recht."

Pille führte sein Glas zum Mund und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck.

„Sag ich doch."

Und in diesem Moment beschloss er, sich tatsächlich erst einmal in aller Ruhe mit diesen Fragen auseinander zu setzen. Und bis dahin – würde er einfach so tun, als hätte sich nichts zwischen ihm und Spock geändert. Das konnte ja auch nicht so schwierig sein.

* * *

Es war schwierig.

Es war sogar verdammt schwierig.

Und das stellte er nicht zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag fest, wenn auch ihr abendliches Schachspiel mit Sicherheit die größte Herausforderung des heutigen Tages war.

Denn da gab es nichts, das ihn abgelenkt hätte. Nichts, das ihn abgelenkt hätte von Spock – dessen dunklen Augen, die versunken in Konzentration noch anziehender wirkten, dessen Ohren, deren Spitze er so gerne mit seinen Fingern nach gefahren hätte und diese Augenbrauen, die beim Nachdenken noch etwas steiler wirkten als sonst und Spocks makellos exotisches Aussehen nur noch verstärkten.

Auf der Brücke heute Morgen hatte er zumindest den großen Schirm gehabt, auf den er seinen Blick hatte lenken können, wenn er sich zu sehr dabei ertappt hatte, Spocks Kehrseite an der Wissenschaftskonsole zu bewundern (und warum zum Teufel war ihm vorher noch nie aufgefallen, wie unmöglich die Konstruktion dieser Konsole mit dem Rücken zum Raum und damit zu ihm war?).

Oder beim Mittagessen – da hatte er Pille, Chekov und Sulu um sich gehabt, die ausreichend Ablenkung geboten hatten, um nicht ständig darauf zu achten, mit welch eleganten Bewegungen Spock seinen Salat zu seinem perfekten Mund geführt hatte.

Irgendwie schien es, als könne er auf gar nichts anderes mehr achten, seit er sich selbst eingestanden hatte, wohl mehr für Spock zu empfinden als nur Freundschaft. Und er hatte bereits mehr als ein dankbares Stoßgebet zu wem auch immer dafür zuständig war geschickt, dass Spock und er nach Abschluss ihrer Mission auf Kronos keine Zeit und Gelegenheit mehr gefunden hatten, ihr Zweikampftraining wieder aufzunehmen. Denn ein Spock in Sportkleidung, der eine Waffe schwang, sich über ihn beugte, auf ihm oder unter ihm lag – wäre im Moment sicherlich mehr gewesen, als er hätte ertragen können. Nicht, dass er prinzipiell gegen Aktivitäten gewesen wäre, die den einen oder anderen von ihnen oben oder unten sah. Aber solange er für sich noch nicht klar hatte, was das hier alles bedeutete und wo die Reise hingehen sollte, war er doch sehr froh, nicht in solch verfängliche Situationen zu kommen, die sicherlich nur irgendwie peinlich geendet hätten.

Auch so war ihm die ganze Situation im Grunde schon peinlich genug, wenn er daran dachte, wie sehr er sich konzentrieren musste, um seinen Blick zumindest ab und zu auf das Spielfeld zu werfen und seine eigenen Figuren im richtigen Moment zu bewegen.

Und er hätte sich inzwischen wirklich längst gefragt, ob es tatsächlich eine gute Idee gewesen war, sich so kurz nachdem er sich darüber klar geworden war, Gefühle für Spock zu haben, schon wieder auf ein Schachspiel mit diesem einzulassen. Wenn … ja wenn da nicht die Tatsache gewesen wäre, dass Spock für seine Verhältnisse ebenfalls häufig, im Grunde viel zu häufig vom Spielfeld auf und zu ihm blickte.

Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er sich nicht täuschte.

Und jedes Mal, wenn sich ihre Blicke über das Schachbrett hinweg begegneten, meinte er den Blick aus diesen tiefen, beinahe schwarzen Augen in jeder Faser seines Körpers vibrieren zu spüren.

Und irgendwie – war es mehr als rein sexuelle Spannung.

Sexuelle Spannung hatte er schön oft gespürt.

Aber das hier – war irgendwie anders.

Wie ein Tanz zwischen Blitz und Donner, die nur darauf warteten sich zu entladen.

Aber noch war er dazu nicht bereit.

Nicht, solange er nicht wusste, was genau er fühlte.

Nicht, solange er nicht wusste, ob er sich Spocks Reaktionen nicht nur einbildete und möglicherweise mit einem übereilten Schritt in die falsche Richtung alles aufs Spiel setzte, was sie sich hier zusammen aufgebaut hatten.

Und deshalb riss er sich von Spocks Augen los, senkte seinen Blick und versuchte, die Lage auf dem Schachfeld zu analysieren und sich zu entscheiden, welche Figur er als nächste bewegen sollte.


	25. Brother - Teil VIII

**Brother – Teil VIII**

„Was würden Sie von einem gemeinsamen Abendessen halten, während Ihr Erster Offizier sich die Bücher ansieht, Captain Kirk?"

Innerlich seufzte Jim ein wenig auf.

Er hatte gerade seinen Rundgang des Außenpostens Charon VI mit Spock und Captain Samantha Russell, der attraktiven Kommandantin des Außenpostens, beendet und gehofft, einfach wieder zurück an Bord der _Enterprise_ beamen zu können, nachdem Spock sich wieder dazu bereit erklärt hatte, die Bücher des Außenpostens für ihn zu prüfen.

Und in gewisser Weise verstand er sich selbst nicht. Denn obwohl Russell gut und gerne 10 oder 15 Jähre älter war als er, hätte er bis noch vor ein paar Monaten die Gelegenheit, die sich ihm hier offensichtlich bot, sicherlich nicht ungenutzt verstreichen lassen. Denn trotz des Altersunterschieds war Russell äußerst attraktiv. Die blonden, sicherlich langen Haare waren vorschriftsmäßig in einem Knoten im Nacken zurück frisiert. Die blauen Augen in dem noch immer ebenmäßigen Gesicht strahlten nicht nur Intelligenz und Durchsetzungsvermögen, sondern auch ein eindeutiges Versprechen aus. Und auch die eng geschnittene Uniform ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass Russell nach objektiven Maßstäben nach wie vor eine äußerst begehrenswerte Frau war.

Nur er begehrte sie leider in keinster Weise.

Und konnte sich im Moment nichts Anstrengenderes vorstellen, als ein Abendessen mit dieser Frau, das offensichtlich nur einen Zweck verfolgen würde, und seine Anstrengungen, genau diesen Zweck zu vereiteln.

Ein wenig frustriert seufzte er innerlich auf.

Und Spock, dieser Bastard, ließ sich noch nicht einmal anmerken, ob ihm die schlecht versteckten Avancen Russells etwas ausmachten, was ihn sogar noch mehr frustrierte.

Was auch immer Pille gemeint hatte bei Spock zu sehen – er hatte sich offensichtlich geirrt. Sonst hätte er doch irgendeine Reaktion in Spocks Augen sehen müssen. Umso schlimmer, dass er sich selbst aufführte wie ein Vollidiot. Denn immerhin war er nicht einmal mit Spock zusammen, und trotzdem war für ihn der Gedanke an ein nettes kleines Stelldichein mit einer attraktiven Frau in keinster Weise verlockend.

Trotzdem fiel ihm keine glaubhafte Ausrede ein, warum er nicht der Höflichkeit folgen und einem Abendessen mit Russell zustimmen sollte. Jede Ausrede, die ihm einfiel, klang selbst in seinen Ohren unglaubwürdig, und so setzte er bemüht sein bestes Lächeln auf, das, wovon er überzeugt war, nur halb so glaubhaft gelang wie sonst, und stimmte Russells Vorschlag schließlich zu.

Sogleich hakte Russell sich bei ihm unter und zog ihn mit sich weiter, ohne dass er noch Gelegenheit gehabt hätte, sich von Spock zu verabschieden. Ein wenig hilfesuchend wandte er sich zu Spock um.

Doch Spock hatte sich bereits umgedreht und entfernte sich in die ihnen entgegen gesetzte Richtung.

Und so blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als Captain Russell zu folgen – mit äußerst gemischten Gefühlen. Wahrscheinlich würde er beim Essen nicht viel hinunter bekommen.

* * *

Spock hätte es niemandem, nicht einmal sich selbst gegenüber, zugegeben, aber er war froh, als die _Enterprise_ Charon VI verließ und neuen Kurs auf Hel II, den nächsten Außenposten auf ihrer Reise nahm.

Er hatte sich beim Prüfen der Bücher am gestrigen Abend selbst dabei ertappt, dass es ihm mehr als einmal schwer gefallen war, seine Konzentration aufrecht zu erhalten. Stattdessen waren seine Gedanken – völlig untypisch für ihn – ständig abgeschweift. Hin zu Jim und dieser Frau, die sich Jim auf ihrer Besichtigungstour durch den Außenposten geradezu angebiedert hatte. Als Jim in das Abendessen tatsächlich eingewilligt hatte, hatte er eine Weile gebraucht um zu verstehen, was in ihm vorgegangen war. Denn dieses Gefühl, das sich nur schwer hatte unterdrücken oder beherrschen lassen, hatte er zuvor noch nie gespürt. Er war ärgerlich gewesen, auch ein wenig wütend. Er hätte Jim gerne davon abgehalten, mit dieser Frau mitzugehen. Aber das weit überwiegende Gefühl hatte er erst zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt als Eifersucht identifiziert. Eine Erkenntnis, die ihn ein wenig unvorbereitet getroffen und eine weitere meditative Sitzung in dieser Nacht erfordert hatte, nachdem er die Prüfung der Bücher abgeschlossen hatte. Und war nicht umhin gekommen, sein eifersüchtiges Verhalten als weiteres Indiz dafür zu werten, dass er in der Tat tiefere Gefühle für Jim hegte, als nur Freundschaft.

Er war mit dem menschlichen Konzept der Emotionen gut genug vertraut um zu wissen, dass Eifersucht eine emotionale Reaktion auf rationale oder irrationale Verlustängste war, die auftraten, wenn man eine besondere emotionale Bindung zu einem Gegenstand oder einer Person aufwies, die man für sich haben wollte. Was in seinem Fall wiederum bedeutete, dass er Jim Gefühle entgegen bringen musste, die eine gewisse Grenze überschritten. Und die Stärke des Gefühls der Eifersucht, das er verspürt hatte, zusammen mit der Tatsache, dass diese Emotionen in der Lage gewesen waren, Teile seines Handelns zu bestimmen, untermauerten diese Feststellung nur noch.

Hinzu kam, dass er durchaus ein nicht wegzudiskutierendes Gefühl der Erleichterung verspürt hatte, als er bei seiner Rückkehr auf die _Enterprise_ den Computer befragt und erfahren hatte, dass sich Jim bereits wieder seit geraumer Zeit in seinem Quartier befunden hatte – und dies offensichtlich alleine. Dass er den Computer nach diesen Informationen befragt hatte, war natürlich aus seiner Pflicht als Erster Offizier und nicht aus privaten Motiven heraus geschehen. Denn immerhin musste er sicher gehen, dass der Captain wohlbehalten wieder zurück war.

Trotzdem war er nicht unzufrieden darüber, Charon VI hinter sich zu lassen. Dass der nächstliegende Außenposten Hel II von einem Mann kommandiert wurde, hatte er nur zufällig im Rahmen seiner pflichtbewussten Recherchen gesehen und trug zu dieser Zufriedenheit natürlich in keinster Weise bei.

Er rief sich selbst zur Ordnung und zwang seine Gedanken wieder in professionelle, effiziente Bahnen.

Denn immerhin würde ihr Weg sie dicht an der Grenze zur neutralen Zone vorbei führen, so dass er seine Instrumente und Kontrollen gut im Auge behalten musste. Es war nicht sehr wahrscheinlich aber zumindest möglich, dass sie auf ihrem Weg an der Grenze entlang von fremden Schiffen, insbesondere Piratenschiffen angegriffen wurden. Und auch, wenn die _Enterprise_ eine Auseinandersetzung nicht zu fürchten brauchte, war es doch immer besser, für alle Eventualitäten gewappnet zu sein.

„Dann also auf zur dritten Etappe unserer wahnsinnig spannenden und wahnsinnig gefährlichen, weltenverändernden Mission. Bringen Sie uns auf Kurs, Sulu."

Er hörte Jims Stimme in seinem Rücken, ebenso wie Sulus gut gelauntes „Aye, Sir", drehte sich aber nicht um. Er hielt seinen Blick auf seine Kontrollen fixiert, während er spürte, wie die _Enterprise _abkoppelte, das Dock von Charon VI verließ und schließlich auf Warp ging.

Er ließ seine Kontrollen auch dann nicht aus den Augen, als Jim, wie es eine Art war, wenn er Langeweile hatte, anfing die Brückencrew mit seinen Sprüchen und Witzen zu unterhalten, so dass bald herzhaftes Gelächter die Stimmung auf der Brücke beherrschte. Und er vermied jeden Blick zu Jim selbst dann, wenn er von diesem direkt angesprochen wurde, was zweimal in den letzten 36 Minuten vorgekommen war. Er hatte diese selbstdarstellerische Seite Jims immer mit einiger Neugier beobachtet und nach anfänglicher Irritation festgestellt, dass sie zur Moral der Crew, insbesondere der Brückencrew wesentlich beizutragen pflegte, weshalb er in der Vergangenheit nur dann eingeschritten war, wenn seiner Meinung nach die Sicherheit des Schiffes durch die Unachtsamkeit Jims und der Crew gefährdet gewesen war. In diesem Moment fürchtete er allerdings, sich von dieser faszinierenden Eigenart Jims selbst aufgrund seiner neu entdeckten Gefühle für diesen zu sehr ablenken zu lassen und achtete so darauf, den Blick weiterhin auf die Konsolen vor sich gerichtet zu halten.

Und doch – konnte er plötzlich nicht anders als zumindest einen Teil seiner Aufmerksamkeit dem Gespräch zuwenden, als er Sulu fragen hörte:

„Und gestern Abend, Captain? Ich habe gehört, dass Captain Russell Sie zum Abendessen eingeladen hat. Ich hoffe, es gab ein angemessenes Dessert?"

Er hörte, wie Chekov daraufhin scharf die Luft einsog und halblaut „Karu!" murmelte.

Und auch, wenn er bisweilen Schwierigkeiten mit menschlichen Zweideutigkeiten hatte, blieb sie ihm in diesem Fall doch nicht verborgen. Er spürte selbst, wie sich seine Nacken- und Schultermuskulatur ein wenig anspannte, während er auf Jims Antwort wartete.

„Wissen Sie, Sulu – das Dessert wurde mir tatsächlich angeboten und auch in den höchsten Tönen angepriesen. Und es sah auch ganz verführerisch aus, war aber leider gar nicht mein Geschmack. Deshalb habe ich es vorgezogen, das Abendessen ohne Dessert zu beenden und so schnell es die Höflichkeit zugelassen hatte an Bord zurück zu kehren."

Er spürte genau, wie sich seine verspannten Muskeln bei Jims Antwort augenblicklich wieder entspannten und wie er den Drang bekämpfen musste, seiner inneren Erleichterung auf irgendeine Art und Weise Luft zu machen. Stattdessen rief er sich einmal mehr selbst zur Ordnung und bekämpfte diese irrationale Flut an Emotionen.

Nur um einen Augenblick später festzustellen, dass sich seine Nacken- und Schultermuskulatur von neuem anspannte, als er meinte, Jims Blick in seinem Rücken spüren zu können, der auf ihm ruhte. Einen Moment lang kämpfte er mit sich, ob er sich doch zu Jim umdrehen sollte, doch noch bevor er diesbezüglich eine Entscheidung treffen konnte, spürte er, wie Jim ihn aus seinem Blick entließ und offensichtlich wieder Sulu ansah, der gerade sagte:

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Sie einen angebotenen Nachtisch freiwillig verweigern würden, Captain."

Er hörte Jim lachen – das helle Lachen, das immer alle anzustecken schien und das er an Jim so sehr schätzen gelernt hatte.

„Ich fürchte, ich bin ein wenig wählerisch geworden, Sulu."

Und als er dieses Mal Jims Blick erneut in seinem Rücken spürte, konnte er nicht mehr anders.

Er drehte sich um.

Und suchte Jims Blick.

Fand ihn sofort.

Und hatte das Gefühl von diesen blauen Augen regelrecht in den Bann gezogen zu werden.

Er versuchte in ihnen zu lesen, versuchte zu ergründen, was Jim mit seiner Bemerkung gemeint hatte, ob er noch etwas anderes gemeint haben könnte als eine scherzhafte Entgegnung auf Sulus scherzhafte Frage.

Und fand doch keine eindeutige Antwort.

Und dann – hatte er keine Zeit mehr, über verborgene Bedeutungen in Jims Worten zu suchen, denn wie aus dem Nichts wurde die _Enterprise_ plötzlich erschüttert.

Er brauchte nur 0,072 Sekunden, um sich seiner Station wieder zuzuwenden, die übrigen Crew nur unwesentlich länger.

„Was war das, Mr. Spock?"

Er hörte Jim rufen, während er in höchster Geschwindigkeit seine Konsolen bediente auf der Suche nach der Ursache für diese Erschütterung. Er antwortete aber erst 1,56 Sekunden später, als er Gewissheit hatte.

„Captain, wir werden angegriffen. Ein feindlicher Photonentorpedo hat unsere Schutzhülle getroffen. Dier Schilde halten noch, sind aber bereits bei 70%."

„Roter Alarm. Alle Mann auf Gefechtsstation. Woher kam der Angriff, Mr. Spock?"

„Aufgrund des Einschlagwinkels kann ich den Bereich, aus dem der Angriff erfolgte, eingrenzen, Captain. Allerdings zeigen die Außensensoren kein feindliches Schiff an."

„Die Außensensoren zeigen nichts an? Das heißt, wer auch immer uns angreift, verfügt über eine Tarnvorrichtung?"

Er drehte sich kurz zu Jim um, während seine Finger nach wie vor die Konsole bedienten.

„Das ist korrekt, Captain."

„Klingonen."

„Höchstwahrscheinlich, Captain."

„Finden Sie das klingonische Schiff, Commander."

„Captain, wie bereits gesagt verfügt das feindliche Schiff über eine Tarnvorrichtung. Ich kann es mit Hilfe der Sensoren nicht aufspüren. Ich fürchte, ich kann die Position des Angreifers erst dann näher eingrenzen, wenn es erneut auf uns feuert und ich anhand der Flugbahn des Photonentorpedos den ungefähren Standort berechnen kann."

Er sah Jims ebenso stahlblauen wie stahlharten Augen auf sich gerichtet.

„Es ist mir egal, wie Sie es anstellen, Mr. Spock, aber finden Sie dieses Schiff."

Einen kurzen Moment noch erwiderte er Jims Blick.

Dann neigte er leicht den Kopf.

„Aye, Captain."

„Sulu, halten Sie sich bereit zum Feuern. Sobald Spock das feindliche Schiff ausgemacht hat, feuern Sie aus allen Rohren."

„Aye, Captain."

Er hörte, wie Jim seinen Kommunikator betätigte.

„Mr. Scott."

Und hörte nur Augenblicke später die Stimme des Chefingenieurs mit dem schottischen Akzent.

„Ich höre, Captain."

„Wir werden angegriffen, Mr. Scott. Leiten Sie alle verfügbare Energie auf die Schilde."

„Aye, Captain."

„Kirk Ende."

Der nächste Einschlag traf sie kurz nachdem Jim das Gespräch beendet hatte und erschütterte erneut das gesamte Schiff.

„Spock!"

Seine Finger flogen geradezu über die Konsole, während sein Gehirn innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen komplexe mathematische Gleichungen aufstellte und löste. Er wusste, dass er bestenfalls einen Näherungswert für den Standort des feindlichen Schiffes errechnen konnte aber angesichts der Situation war jeder Näherungswert eine Chance.

„Lieutenant Sulu, richten Sie das Feuer auf die Koordinaten, die ich Ihnen soeben übermittelt habe."

Er sah, wie Sulu die Ansicht des Schirms auf die von ihm geschickten Koordinaten umstellte und fast im selben Augenblick das Feuer eröffnete.

Ebenso wie die gesamte Brückencrew beobachtete er, wie sich die Photonentorpedos den Koordinaten näherten.

Und wie diese nur wenige Augenblicke später offensichtlich an einem Hindernis detonierten.

„Weiter feuern, Lieutenant!"

Kurz wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit Jim zu, der vor seinem Stuhl stand und den Bildschirm fixierte, sich aber zu ihm umdrehte, als er offensichtlich seinen Blick bemerkte.

„Gute Arbeit, Commander."

Er neigte den Kopf leicht nach rechts und wandte sich dann ebenfalls wieder dem großen Bildschirm zu, der zeigte, wie eine weitere Salve Photonentorpedos auf die von ihm errechneten Koordinaten zuraste und erneut offensichtlich ihr Ziel traf.

Eine dritte Salve schlug kurz nach der zweiten ein, und diese traf offensichtlich die Tarnvorrichtung des gegnerischen Schiffes, denn wie aus dem Nichts tauchte plötzlich ein klingonischer Bird of Prey auf dem Schirm auf.

Doch im selben Moment feuerte das klingonische Schiff erneut, und mit großer Geschwindigkeit raste erneut ein Photonentorpedo auf sie zu.

„Ausweichmanöver, Sulu!"

Mit höchster Geschwindigkeit betätigte er erneut seine Konsole, während er spürte, wie Sulu das Ausweichmanöver initiierte. Und wusste doch, dass es vergeblich sein würde. Nur 1,67 Sekunden später erschütterte der Aufprall des Torpedos das gesamte Schiff und nötigte ihn dazu, sich an seiner Konsole festzuhalten, um nicht hinzufallen, während er nur Momente später Chekov rufen hörte:

„Schilde runter auf 20%!"

Wieder betätigte er seine Sensoren und Messgeräte, stellte in Sekundenschnelle Berechnungen an und wandte sich schließlich erstaunt und auch ein wenig hilflos Jim zu.

„Captain, die Torpedos, die das feindliche Schiff auf uns abfeuert, bewegen sich nicht nur 1,87mal schneller als unsere Torpedos, sie verfügen auch über das 2,43fache an Durchschlags- und Explosionskraft."

Er sah, wie Jim zu ihm herumfuhr und ihn aus großen Augen ansah.

„Wie ist das möglich, Commander?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, Captain. Es scheint, als wären die feindlichen Torpedos deutlich weiter entwickelt als die unsrigen."

Jim wandte sich an Nyota.

„Uhura, rufen Sie das feindliche Schiff."

Er sah, wie Nyota ihre Kommunikationskonsole bediente, einen Moment wartete und dann antwortete:

„Es antwortet nicht, Captain."

„Captain! Das feindliche Schiff feuert erneut auf uns!"

Er hörte Jim laut fluchen.

„Ausweichen, Sulu. Bringen Sie uns aus der Schusslinie."

Dann sah er Jim erneut seinen Kommunikator bedienen.

„Scotty! Wir brauchen mehr Energie auf den Schilden."

Und er hörte erneut den Chefingenieur antworten.

„Wir haben keine weitere verfügbare Energie für die Schilde, Captain. Ich habe schon jede entbehrliche Energie auf die Schilde geleitet."

Erneut hörte er Jim fluchen.

„Was ist mit Warpgeschwindigkeit?"

„Wir fliegen bereits auf Maximum-Warp. Das Mädchen hat ihre Grenzen erreicht."

Der Einschlag erschütterte diesmal das gesamte Schiff bis in seine Grundfesten, als der Torpedo die Schilde durchdrang und im Rumpf des Schiffes einschlug.

Das Licht flackerte.

Er sah, wie Jim, Sulu, Chekov und Uhura auf den Boden fielen, und nur seine vulkanischen Reflexe bewahrten ihn vor demselben Schicksal.

Doch zu seiner irrationalen Erleichterung richtete sich Jim, offensichtlich unverletzt, sofort wieder auf.

„Status!"

Er antwortete ohne zu zögern.

„Wir haben die Schilde verloren, Captain. Einschlag und Beschädigung der Schiffshülle. Kleinere Schäden an den Decks F, G und H."

„Bringen Sie uns hier raus, Sulu! Und feuern Sie dabei weiter aus allen Rohren! Uhura, setzen Sie ein Notsignal auf allen Frequenzen der Föderation."

Er sah, wie sich Sulu und Uhura ebenfalls wieder aufrichteten, ihre Positionen einnahmen und hektisch ihre Instrumente bedienten.

Er selbst wandte seinen Blick nicht von dem großen Schirm ab, konnte so erkennen, wie das feindliche Schiff seine Position veränderte und plötzlich nicht mehr hinter ihnen flog, sondern seitlich neben ihnen.

Jedes Manöver, das Sulu versuchte, schien das feindliche Schiff vorauszuahnen und zu imitieren, während es sich näher an sie heran schob. Wieder wandte er sich seiner eigenen Konsole zu, versuchte die Flugbahn des Birds of Prey zu berechnen, um auf diese Weise herauszufinden, was die Klingonen möglicherweise vorhatten. Und doch konnte er trotz all seiner Bemühungen keinen Sinn in der Flugbahn des feindlichen Schiffes erkennen.

Mehr noch – er war sich inzwischen sicher, etwas zu übersehen.

Etwas Entscheidendes.

Ein Puzzleteil, das das ganze Geschehen zu einem logischen Bild verknüpfen würde.

Denn die Art und Weise, wie das klingonische Schiff agierte, passte weder zu seinen Kenntnissen über klingonische Kampfstile, noch fand er eine Erklärung für die Tatsache, dass das feindliche Schiff deutlich schneller zu fliegen schien als das ihre, und dass die feindlichen Waffen den ihren so deutlich überlegen waren.

„Das feindliche Schiff feuert erneut!"

Sofort wandte er sich wieder dem Schirm zu.

Und sah mit in diesem Moment nicht unterdrückbarem Entsetzen, dass ein weiterer Photonentorpedo auf sie zu kam.

Und offensichtlich direkt auf die Brücke gezielt war.

„Abdrehen!"

Doch er wusste, dass es zu spät war.

Sulus Bemühungen schafften es gerade noch rechtzeitig, einen direkten Treffer auf die Brücke zu verhindern.

Der Torpedo schlug seitlich oberhalb der Brücke ein.

Und genau im Moment des Einschlags, als die Welt um ihn herum sich in ein Inferno aus Flammen und Schreien, herumfliegenden Trümmerteilen, Verletzung und Tod verwandelte – suchte er Jims Blick.

Er spürte, wie er den Boden unter den Füßen verlor, wie die Explosion, die dem Einschlag gefolgt war, ihn von seinen Füßen riss und in seinen Ohren dröhnte.

Und doch fand er in diesem Moment des Chaos einen Moment der Ruhe in Jims blauen Augen, die seinen Blick erwiderten.

Er sah, wie auch Jim von den Füßen gerissen wurde, wie dieser noch im Fallen die Hand in seine Richtung ausstreckte.

Und doch waren sie zu weit voneinander entfernt, als dass Jim ihn hätte erreichen können.

Er prallte 0,21 Sekunden vor Jim auf dem Boden der _Enterprise_ auf, ohne Jims Blick auch nur für eine Millisekunde zu verlieren.

Und genau in dem Moment, als auch Jim auf dem Boden aufprallte geschah etwas, womit er nicht gerechnet hatte.

Denn aus dem Nichts materialisierten sich fünf schwer bewaffnete, große, muskelbepackte Gestalten inmitten des Infernos, das wenige Augenblicke zuvor noch die Brücke der _Enterprise _gewesen war.

Er sah in die grimmigen Gesichter, die kleinen schwarzen Augen unter den gewaltigen Stirnwülsten, die Kampfeswut, Grausamkeit und Siegesgewissheit ausstrahlten.

Und dann geschah alles so schnell und doch langsam genug, dass er jede Bewegung, jede Entscheidung, die in diesen wenigen Augenblicken getroffen wurde, bis ins Detail nachvollziehen konnte.

Er sah, wie sich die Klingonen auf dem Boden der Brücke umsahen und wie ihre Blicke schließlich an Jim hängen blieben, der noch immer auf dem Boden der Brücke lag, offensichtlich ein wenig benommen, aber darum bemüht zu begreifen, was gerade geschah.

Er sah, wie einer der Klingonen seinen Phaser zog und diesen auf Jim richtete.

Er sah, wie Jims Augen vor Entsetzen immer größer wurden, als sie den Phaser sahen, der auf ihn gerichtet war.

Und er – handelte ohne nachzudenken.

Handelte, obwohl er wusste, dass es sinnlos war und das Unvermeidliche nur aufschob.

Und trotzdem handelte er.

Mit allen Reflexen, aller Kraft und Schnelligkeit, die ihm sein vulkanisches Erbe mitgegeben hatte.

Er sprang auf.

Überbrückte die kurze Distanz, die ihn von Jim und den Klingonen trennte, mit einem weiteren Sprung.

Und warf sich genau in dem Moment vor Jim, als der Klingone den Phaser betätigte.

Das letzte, was er sah, waren Jims vor Entsetzen weit aufgerissenen blauen Augen.

Das letzte, was er hörte, war Jims vor Entsetzen schrille Stimme, die seinen Namen rief.

Dann wurde alles schwarz um ihn.

* * *

Ihr Lieben,

das war das letzte Kapitel des Brother-Teils. Das nächste Mal geht es mit Kapitel 1 des Lover-Teils weiter. Und wie hoffentlich klar geworden ist, haben wir mit diesem Kapitel den Prolog, der aus Jims Sicht geschildert war, wieder eingeholt. Die Auflösung des Prologs und dieser letzten Szene hier folgt dann im nächsten Kapitel.

Vielen Dank an Guest (danke nochmal für den Hinweis), Lu-the fallen angel und MaraJade und alle, die lesen und neu hinzugekommen sind!

Liebe Grüße und ein schönes Pfingstwochenende,

eure xxx


	26. Lover - Teil I

Vielen Dank an Lu-the fallen angel und MsPsychoFairy und alle, die dabei sind!

* * *

**Lover – Teil I**

Mit einem Schlag kam er wieder zu sich.

Er brauchte ganze 1,32 Sekunden um sich daran zu erinnern, was geschehen war, aber nur 0,09 Sekunden länger um sich aufzurichten und sich auf der Suche nach Jim intensiv umzusehen.

Viele Dinge nahm er parallel wahr – die nur spärlich erhellte, vollkommen unmöblierte Zelle mit Wänden aus glattem, dickem, schmucklosem, schwarzem Stahl, die aus demselben Material bestehende Tür seiner Position gegenüber, den muffigen Geruch, der vage nach humanoiden Ausdünstungen und Ausscheidungen vormaliger Insassen roch. Und doch richtete sich der weit überwiegende Teil seiner Aufmerksamkeit auf den reglosen Körper, der nicht weit von ihm entfernt zusammengekrümmt auf dem Boden lag.

Mit einer knappen, fließenden Bewegung richtete er sich auf und kauerte keine Sekunde später neben Jim auf dem Boden. Und er machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, seine Erleichterung zu unterdrücken, als er nicht nur das regelmäßige Heben und Senken von Jims Brustkorb sah, sondern auch das regelmäßige Pulsieren von Jims Halsschlagader. Schnell überzeugte er sich davon, dass die sichtbaren Prellungen und Schnittwunden in Jims Gesicht, die von dem Angriff auf die Brücke der _Enterprise _stammten, lediglich oberflächlicher Natur und ungefährlich waren.

Ohne weiter zu zögern griff er Jim an der Schulter und rüttelte ihn leicht.

„Jim, wach auf."

Im ersten Moment tat sich nichts, so dass er Jim noch einmal rüttelte, und diesmal schrak Jim auf und fuhr zu ihm herum, nur um einen Moment später stöhnend den Kopf wieder auf den Boden sinken zu lassen.

„Ich habe das Gefühl, als hätte mich ein Targ im vollen Lauf gerammt. Was ist passiert?"

Doch noch bevor er hätte antworten können, wurden Jims Augen plötzlich groß.

„Nein, warte, ich erinnere mich."

Und plötzlich war Jims Gesicht dem seinen ganz nah, und in Jims Augen konnte er kaum unterdrückten Ärger erkennen.

„Diese klingonischen Schweinehunde hatten sich auf die Brücke gebeamt und einen Phaser auf mich gerichtet. Und du Idiot hast dich dazwischen geworfen."

Die Verwendung des Wortes „Idiot" in Zusammenhang mit seiner Person irritierte und traf ihn mehr, als er gewillt war sich selbst gegenüber zuzugeben. Nach außen hin schulte er seine Gesichtszüge in die ihm eigene stoische Maske, als er erwiderte:

„Ich habe versucht, meinen Captain zu beschützen."

„Du hast mir beinahe einen Herzinfarkt beschert. Und genutzt hat deine Aktion offensichtlich auch nichts. Das nächste Mal siehst du zu, dass du deine eigene Haut rettest. Das ist ein Befehl, hörst du? Diesen Schock ertrage ich nicht nochmal."

Wieder wusste er nicht genau, was er von Jims Worten halten sollte. Er empfand den Ärger Jims über seinen Versuch ihn zu beschützen als unlogisch. Andererseits schien Jims Wortwahl auch darauf hinzudeuten, dass Jim sich um ihn gesorgt haben könnte, was wiederum in seinem Inneren ein Echo auslöste, über welches er sich in der momentanen Situation nicht nachzudenken gestattete. Und so beschloss er, sich auf die unverfänglichste und korrekteste aller Antwortmöglichkeiten zurückzuziehen.

„Negativ, Captain. Als Ihr Erster Offizier gehört es zu meinen Verpflichtungen, Sie im Rahmen meiner Möglichkeiten auch um den Preis meines eigenen Lebens zu beschützen."

„Hör auf mich ‚Captain' zu nennen. Und hör auf, dich hinter deinen angeblichen Pflichten zu verstecken."

„Sie verhalten sich gerade äußerst unlogisch, Captain."

Im ersten Moment schien es so, als würde Jim zu einer heftigen Erwiderung ansetzen, dann aber schien er sich zu besinnen, denn sein Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich, verlor den Ausdruck des Ärgers. Stattdessen lehnte sich Jim mit dem Rücken an die Wand und schloss die Augen.

„Du hast recht, Spock. Ich bin wohl noch nicht ganz bei mir. Tut mir leid. Wir sollten lieber darüber nachdenken, wo wir sind, was aus der _Enterprise_ und unserer Crew geworden ist, und vor allem – wie wir hier wieder herauskommen."

Er setzte sich in derselben Pose neben Jim.

„Ich denke, angesichts der uns bekannten Tatsachen können wir mit einiger Wahrscheinlichkeit davon ausgehen, dass wir in die Gefangenschaft der Klingonen geraten sind, die die _Enterprise_ angegriffen hatten. Der Umstand, dass die Klingonen uns mit ihren Phasern lediglich betäubt und nicht getötet haben, lässt mich zu der Annahme gelangen, dass wir ihnen lebend wertvoller sind und einen bestimmten Zweck in den Plänen der Klingonen erfüllen sollen."

„Logische Schlussfolgerungen, Spock. Und natürlich werden wir nicht tun, was die Klingonen von uns verlangen werden.

„Natürlich nicht, Jim."

Er sah Jim aus den Augenwinkeln nicken.

„Was glaubst du, was mit der _Enterprise_ und unserer Crew passiert ist?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, Jim. Aber angesichts des Zustandes des Schiffes, des aggressiven Verhaltens der Klingonen und der Tatsache, dass die Klingonen dich und mich aus dem Schiff entführt und auf ihr eigenes Schiff gebeamt haben, weil sie für uns offensichtlich noch eine weitere Verwendung hatten, müssen wir mit der Möglichkeit rechnen, dass dies für die _Enterprise_ im Umkehrschluss nicht gegolten hat, so dass sie sie möglicherweise zerstört haben."

Er wusste, dass Jims Gedanken in eine ähnliche Richtung gegangen waren, vermutete aber, dass dieser gehofft hatte, dass er ein Argument finden würde, das wahrscheinlich erscheinen ließ, dass ihre Crew noch lebte. Aber Vulkanier logen nicht. Und es wäre auch nicht logisch gewesen, Jim diesbezüglich anzulügen. Trotzdem durfte er nicht zulassen, dass Jim über diese Gedanken das Wesentliche ihrer eigenen Situation aus den Augen verlor.

„Aber wir wissen es nicht sicher, Jim. Und wir haben keine Möglichkeit zu diesem Zeitpunkt herauszufinden, was tatsächlich mit der _Enterprise_ passiert ist, weshalb wir der Logik folgen und uns auf unsere eigene, momentane Situation konzentrieren sollten."

Er hörte Jim seufzen.

„Du hast recht, Spock."

Eine Weile war es ruhig. Genau wie er schien Jim seinen eigenen Gedanken nachzuhängen. Doch dann durchbrach Jim schließlich die Stille.

„Spock?"

„Ja, Jim?"

„Du weißt, dass ich mich auch jederzeit zwischen dich und den Phaser geworfen hätte, wenn ich nahe genug oder schnell genug gewesen wäre?"

Er wusste es – er wusste sehr genau, wie Jims Definition von Freundschaft aussah, wusste, dass dieser bereit war, für einen Freund alles zu geben, wenn es sein musste sein eigenes Leben. Und deshalb nickte er.

„Ich weiß, Jim."

Einige Sekunden schwiegen beide wieder, doch dann sprach Jim erneut.

„Spock?"

„Ja, Jim?"

„Dass du dich für mich in das Phaserfeuer geworfen hast – war das wirklich nur aus deinem Pflichtgefühl als Erster Offizier heraus?"

Dieses Mal zögerte er kaum merklich mit der Antwort.

Denn auch, wenn er seine Pflichten als Erster Offizier immer im Hinterkopf hatte, waren diese natürlich nicht die alleinige Motivation für sein Handeln gewesen. Im Nachhinein bezweifelte er sogar, dass er überhaupt viel gedacht hatte in diesem Moment. Es kam ihm so vor, als habe er einfach gehandelt. Weil er nicht hatte zulassen können, dass Jim verletzt oder gar getötet wurde. Weil ihm dieser Gedanke größere … Angst eingejagt hatte, als der Gedanke an seinen eigenen Tod. Weil er jederzeit alles riskieren würde, um Jim zu retten, insbesondere auch sein eigenes Leben, wenn er musste. Und dass dies nicht nur auf der Freundschaft beruhte, die er zweifellos für Jim hegte. Sondern auch und insbesondere den Gefühlen geschuldet war, die er erst vor kurzem für sich entdeckt hatte.

Und jetzt – stand er vor einem Problem. Denn es war undenkbar, Jim gegenüber seine Gefühle zuzugeben. Nicht jetzt, nicht in dieser Situation, angesichts ihrer professionellen Arbeitsbeziehung als Kommandoteam eines Sternenflottenraumschiffes vielleicht nie. Aber er konnte Jim auch nicht anlügen. Vulkanier logen nicht. Aber er konnte Dinge verschweigen. Er konnte das Ausmaß seiner wahren Gefühle für Jim verschweigen und nur den Teil zugeben, der unverfänglich genug, weil Jim bereits bekannt war.

Und so antwortete er schließlich:

„Nicht nur, Jim. Du bist nicht nur mein Captain, sondern auch mein Freund. Dein Leben ist auch deshalb von Bedeutung für mich."

Daraufhin sagte Jim nichts mehr.

Aber er wusste auch so, ohne den Kopf drehen zu müssen, dass Jim lächelte.

* * *

In den vergangenen näherungsweise 1,29 Stunden hatten Jim und er ihre Zelle gründlich untersucht. Und sie hatten keinerlei Möglichkeit gefunden, sich aus der Zelle zu befreien. Insbesondere die Tür war fest verschlossen. Das Energie-Relais war von ihrer Seite der Zelle aus, selbst wenn sie Werkzeug gehabt hätten, nicht zugänglich. Weitere Aus- oder Eingänge waren, bis auf einen nur wenige Zentimeter breiten Lüftungsschacht, nicht sichtbar und somit eine Flucht ausgeschlossen. Auch als Jim in einem Anflug der Ungeduld an die Tür gehämmert und lautstark darauf bestanden hatte, dass jemand die Tür öffnen sollte, hatte dies keinerlei Reaktion ihrer Entführer ausgelöst.

Er selbst hatte sich nach der Inspektion der Zelle wieder in seine vorherige Position begeben –mit dem Rücken an der Wand der Tür gegenüber sitzend – während Jim weiterhin unruhig in der Zelle auf und ab gelaufen war. Sie hatten ihre Situation noch einmal eingehend diskutiert, waren aber lediglich zu dem Ergebnis gekommen, dass der Mangel an Fakten ebenso wie der Mangel an tatsächlicher Gelegenheit ein Handeln ihrerseits für den Moment ausschloss. Sie waren des Weiteren darin einig gewesen, dass daher Abwarten die einzig logische und damit einzig verbleibende Handlungsweise war, und sie zur Reaktion statt zur Aktion zwang – ein Umstand, den Jim mit einigen lautstarken Kraftausdrücken kommentiert hatte.

Irgendwann hatte sich Jim schließlich wieder neben ihn gesetzt, und sie hatten geschwiegen. Aus den Augenwinkeln hatte er Jim beobachtet und schließlich bemerkt, dass dieser sich immer öfter die Schläfen gerieben und die Augen geschlossen hatte, nur um sie kurz darauf mühsam wieder zu öffnen – zweifellos die Nachwirkungen der Betäubung auf den menschlichen Körper. Er hatte Jim daraufhin vorgeschlagen, ein wenig zu schlafen, während er selbst Wache halten würde. Natürlich hatte Jim seinen Vorschlag zuerst abgelehnt. Nachdem er ihm aber die Unlogik seines Verhaltens vorgehalten und ihn darauf hingewiesen hatte, dass in ihrer momentanen Situation Jims körperliche und geistige Fähigkeiten von äußerster Wichtigkeit waren und durch Schlaf im Vergleich zum gegenwärtigen Zustand deutlich optimiert würden, hatte Jim schließlich nachgegeben. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und war tatsächlich nur wenige Minuten später eingeschlafen.

Er selbst hatte – zweifellos aufgrund seiner robusteren vulkanischen Physiologie – keinerlei Müdigkeit verspürt und stattdessen seine Aufmerksamkeit voll und ganz ihrer gegenwärtigen Situation zuwenden können und nicht nur, wie er Jim versprochen hatte, die Tür überwacht, sondern auch weiterhin ihre Situation analysiert, indem er im Geiste noch einmal jedes noch so kleine Detail durchgegangen war.

Bis zu dem Moment, als vor 18,61 Minuten Jims Kopf im Schlaf auf seiner Schulter gefallen war.

Seit diesem Moment war es ihm unmöglich, seinen eigenen Gedankengängen weiter zu folgen, beinahe so, als sei ihm durch diese – unbeabsichtigte – Berührung Jims die Fähigkeit zur Logik abhanden gekommen. Aber zu deutlich spürte er das Gewicht auf seiner Schulter, hörte noch deutlicher Jims ruhigen Atem an seinem Ohr. Jims Haare kitzelten an seinem Hals und allein diese Sinnesreizungen schienen sein ganzes Denken in Beschlag zu nehmen.

Seit 18,61 Minuten saß er vollkommen bewegungslos.

Und anstatt sich auf das vorliegend drängende Problem ihrer Gefangenschaft zu konzentrieren, wanderten seine Gedanken immer wieder zu dem Moment, als der letzte Treffer des klingonischen Schiffes die Brücke getroffen, als sich die fünf Klingonen auf der Brücke der _Enterprise_ materialisiert und Jim mit ihren Phasern bedroht hatten. Er bedurfte keiner Meditation um zu analysieren, welche Emotionen er in diesen wenigen Momenten verspürt hatte.

Angst – aber nicht um sich, sondern um Jim.

Daraus resultierend Entschlossenheit – denn tatsächlich war ihm in diesen Momenten Jims Leben um einiges wertvoller als das eigene gewesen, und er hätte alles getan, um Jim zu schützen.

Verbundenheit – in den Momenten, in denen es schien, als sei alles vergeblich gewesen, denn Jims ausgestreckte Hand, Jims Augen, Jims Stimme, die seinen Namen gerufen hatte, hatten ihm in diesen Momenten das Gefühl gegeben, dass zwischen Jim und ihm tatsächlich eine besondere Verbindung existierte, die in Worten schwer auszudrücken, aber definitiv da, beinahe greifbar war.

Noch einfacher war das Gefühl zu klassifizieren, das er empfunden hatte, als er in dieser Zelle sein Bewusstsein zurückerlangt und Jim ebenfalls atmend und lebend vorgefunden hatte – Erleichterung.

Viel schwieriger zu analysieren waren dagegen die Emotionen, die er in diesem Moment fühlte, denn sie schienen ihm sehr widersprüchlich zu sein. Jims unmittelbare Nähe schien ihn gleichermaßen zu beruhigen wir aufzuregen. Sie schien ihn sich gleichermaßen freudig wie unsicher fühlen zu lassen. Sie schien seine Logik zu beeinträchtigen, und trotzdem schien ihm dies völlig gleichgültig zu sein.

Ein Begriff kam ihm in den Sinn, den er schon des Öfteren gelesen und gehört, bisher aber nie ganz verstanden hatte.

‚Gefühle in Aufruhr'.

Und er hatte eine Ahnung, als wäre er der Kernaussage dieses Begriffes plötzlich um einiges näher gekommen.

Doch noch bevor er mit der Analyse seiner Emotionen hätte fortfahren können, spürte er, wie sich Jim neben ihm plötzlich bewegte. An der unregelmäßiger, etwas oberflächlicher werdenden Atmung Jims merkte er, dass dieser aufwachte. Er wusste nicht, wie er reagieren sollte, also blieb er in derselben Position sitzen, bis Jim schließlich den Kopf hob und ihm das Gesicht zuwandte.

„Hi."

Er wusste nicht, was er erwartet hatte, aber nicht dieses mit leiser Stimme gesprochene Wort, und ohne dass er darüber nachgedacht hätte, hob sich seine rechte Augenbraue. Jims Antwort war ein Lächeln, das ihn für genau 0,74 unlogische Sekunden vergessen ließ, wo er sich befand.

Doch dann nahm sein empfindliches Gehör wahr, dass sich jemand auf der anderen Seite der Tür zu ihrer Zelle befand, und sofort fand er zurück in ihre momentane Situation und zur Logik. Er sprang auf und zog Jim noch in der Bewegung ohne weitere Anstrengung mit auf die Füße, den Blick unverwandt auf die Tür gerichtet. Wenn Jim verwundert war, zeigte er es nicht. Stattdessen schien er ihm vorbehaltlos zu vertrauen, denn ohne Frage zu stellen bezog er neben ihm Stellung, den Rücken an der schützenden Wand hinter ihnen, den Körper angespannt, jederzeit bereit für einen Kampf.

Und nur wenige Sekunden später öffnete sich die Tür zu ihrer Zelle tatsächlich und zwei Klingonen traten ein. Beide Klingonen waren groß, mit gewaltigen Wülsten auf der Stirn, schwarzen Augen und schwarzen, wilden Haaren. Beide hatten die für das kriegerische Volk typische schwere Rüstung angelegt und waren mit Disruptoren und Bat'leths bewaffnet.

Die Disruptoren zeigten auf Jim und ihn, und die entschlossenen Mienen der beiden Klingonen ließen keinen Zweifel darin aufkommen, dass sie sie benutzen würden.

„Mitkommen."

Es bedurfte nur eines Blickes zwischen Jim und ihm um darin übereinzukommen, für den Moment von riskanten Manövern abzusehen und mit den beiden Klingonen mitzugehen in der Hoffnung, an weitere Informationen zu kommen oder sich auf diese Weise eine bessere Möglichkeit zur Flucht zu verschaffen.

Die beiden Klingonen bedeuteten ihnen mit vorgehaltenen Disruptoren, die Zelle zu verlassen. Dem kamen sie nach, die Hände erhoben, aber dicht nebeneinander gehend, um sich im Falle eines Falles sofort gegenseitig unterstützen zu können. Während sie von den Klingonen durch die dunklen, trostlosen Gänge des Schiffes manövriert wurden, musterte er seine Umgebung aufmerksam, prägte sich genau den Weg ein, den sie nahmen, jeden Gang, der von ihrer Route abzweigte, jedes Detail, das ihm bei der Orientierung helfen könnte. Er erstellte im Geiste eine Karte des Schiffes, zog Schlussfolgerungen aus seinen zu seinem Bedauern nur rudimentären Kenntnissen über die Bird of Prey-Klasse und seinen Erkenntnissen aus den vorangegangenen Aufeinandertreffen der _Enterprise_ mit den Klingonen.

Und die ganze Zeit über war er sich der Bedrohung in seinem Rücken deutlich bewusst, aber auch der Sicherheit, Jim an seiner Seite zu wissen, Jim, mit dem er inzwischen schon mehr als eine aussichtslos scheinende Situation überstanden hatte, Jim, dem er bedingungslos vertraute.

Schließlich kamen sie an eine Tür, und einer der Wächter, den Disruptor noch immer in der Hand und auf Jim gerichtet, öffnete diese, bevor er ihnen bedeutete, den hinter der Tür befindlichen Raum zu betreten.

Zu seinem Erstaunen betraten sie die Brücke des Schiffes, ebenfalls ein dunkler Raum, ausgestattet mit den nötigen Kontrollen, um das Schiff navigieren zu können. Vier Klingonen von ähnlichem Aussehen wie ihre beiden Wächter versahen ihren Dienst und warfen ihnen nur kurze, dafür im höchsten Maße unfreundliche Blicke zu. Ein kurzes Blecken der Zähne, und sie wandten sich wieder ihren Kontrollen zu.

Seine Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich auf die Gestalt, die in der Mitte des Raumes im Sessel des Captains gesessen hatte und sich nun erhob – ein groß gewachsener, muskulöser Klingone mit äußerst dunkler Haut, langem, schwarzem Haar und durchdringenden, grausamen schwarzen Augen unter den typischen Stirnwülsten. Die Uniform des Klingonen war tadellos in Schuss und die Qualität des dicken Leders verriet seinen höhergestellten Rang. Er trug einen Disruptor an seinem Gürtel, schien ansonsten aber unbewaffnet zu sein. Er erinnerte sich, den Klingonen während ihres Aufenthaltes auf Kronos und der Audienz mit Gorkon in der Riege der führenden Kommandanten der klingonischen Flotte gesehen zu haben.

Unmittelbar vor diesem Klingonen, der sie abschätzig und offensichtlich feindselig musterte, blieben sie stehen.

„James Kirk und Spock von Vulkan – aufgrund der Geschichten, die man sich von Ihnen im Alpha-Quadranten erzählt, hatte ich Sie beide eindrucksvoller erwartet. Man spricht von Ihnen, als wären Sie Götter, aber auf mich machen Sie einen äußerst gewöhnlichen und vor allem sterblichen Eindruck."

Er hatte seine Gesichtszüge in die ihm eigene stoische Maske geschult und wusste, dass der Klingone vor ihnen keinerlei Regung in seinem Gesicht würde wahrnehmen können. Und tatsächlich waren die beleidigenden und drohenden Worte des Klingonen weit davon entfernt, ihn in irgendeiner Weise emotional zu kompromittieren. Jim hingegen verfolgte, wie so oft, offensichtlich eine andere Taktik.

„Wenn Sie mit Ihren Höflichkeiten fertig sind, würde ich gerne wissen, was Sie mit meinem Schiff gemacht haben."

Jims ruhiger, unerschrockener, dabei aber unterschwellig provozierender Tonfall schien seine Wirkung auf den Klingonen nicht zu verfehlen, denn er sah diesen die Zähne blecken und hörte ihn einen ebenso ungehaltenen wie undefinierbaren Laut ausstoßen.

„Pass auf, was du sagst, Mensch, sonst lasse ich dich und deinen spitzohrigen Freund auf der Stelle töten."

Er hielt es für an der Zeit, sich in das Gespräch einzumischen.

„Die Tatsache, dass Sie Captain Kirk und mich betäuben und auf Ihr Schiff bringen ließen, anstatt uns zu töten, zeigt, dass Sie sich von uns lebend zumindest zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt einen höheren Nutzen versprechen als von unserem Tod. Ihre Drohung entbehrt demnach jeglicher Grundlage und ist somit haltlos, so dass ich vorschlage, dass Sie Ihre und auch unsere Zeit effektiver nutzen, indem Sie uns mitteilen, weshalb Sie uns hierher haben bringen lassen. Darüber hinaus wäre es wünschenswert, wenn Sie außerdem die Frage des Captains nach dem Verbleib unseres Schiffes und unserer Crew beantworten würden."

Er war sich sicher, dass Jim neben ihm bei seinen Worten für keinen anderen außer ihm hörbar einen amüsierten Laut von sich gegeben hatte. Dem Klingonen vor ihnen war dagegen seine Verärgerung deutlich anzusehen. Dann aber verzogen sich die klingonischen Gesichtszüge zu einem hämischen Grinsen.

„Ich, Morag, Sohn des Goradh, habe Ihr Schiff vollkommen zerstört. Kein Mitglied Ihrer Crew ist noch am Leben."

Er sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Jim bei Morags Worten die Fäuste ballte, und er konnte die Wellen der ohnmächtigen Wut und des Schmerzes beinahe körperlich spüren, die von Jim ausgingen.

„Du mieser, räudiger…"

Er reagierte schnell, packte Jim am Handgelenk und drückte dieses kurz, aber unmissverständlich. Diese Aktion hatte den gewünschten Effekt, denn Jim unterbrach, was er sagen wollte und sah ihn an, während sich Irritation zu der Wut und dem Schmerz in Jims Augen dazu gesellte.

Er selbst schaffte es nur mit Mühe, seine eigenen Emotionen, die sich nach Morags Worten Bahn brechen wollten, für den Augenblick zu unterdrücken und sich auf ihre gegenwärtige Situation und die Logik zu fokussieren. In diesem Moment war er einmal mehr dankbar für Suraks Lehren und die jahrelangen Meditationen, die er eingegangen war, um seinen Geist nach diesen Lehren zu schulen. Denn ob Morag nun die Wahrheit gesagt hatte oder nicht – im Moment mussten Jim und er versuchen ihr eigenes Leben zu retten. Über den direkten Hautkontakt seiner Hand zu Jims Handgelenk versuchte er Jim zu beruhigen, versuchte ihm auf diese Weise genau dies mitzuteilen – dass die Zeit, sich mit Morags Worten auseinander zu setzen noch kommen würde, dass sie im Moment aber an sich selbst denken und keine voreiligen, unvernünftigen Handlungen begehen durften. Durch den direkten Hautkontakt spürte er Jims Aufgewühltheit, den Schmerz, und versuchte diesem mit einer Ruhe zu begegnen, die er selbst nur mühsam aufrecht erhalten konnte. Und doch schien es zu funktionieren, denn er konnte spüren, wie Jim ein wenig ruhiger wurde, wie sich der dichte Schleier aus Wut und Schmerz ein wenig lichtete und Jims Blick auf ihre eigene Situation wieder frei gab – eine Gabe, die Jim trotz seiner Menschlichkeit besaß, und die ihn auch zu dem Captain machte, der er war.

„Was genau wollen Sie von uns, Morag?"

Jims Stimme zitterte leicht vor der Anstrengung, Herr seiner Emotionen zu bleiben.

Und noch immer hielt er Jims Handgelenk umklammert.

Morags Gesicht verzog sich zu einem Grinsen, das ihm ein beinahe groteskes Aussehen gab.

„Sie sind James Kirk und Spock von Vulkan, Helden der Föderation – ein besseres Druckmittel gegen die Föderation wäre kaum vorstellbar."

Er sah Morag fest in die Augen.

„Wieder ist Ihre Annahme nicht logisch. Sie sollten wissen, dass die Föderation nicht mit Erpressern und Terroristen verhandelt. Sie wird es auch nicht für uns tun. Und Captain Kirk und ich werden auf keine Ihrer Forderungen eingehen, egal was sie uns anzutun beabsichtigen."

Noch immer grinste Morag.

„Oh, ich bin sicher, dass sich Ihr Captain überreden lassen würde. Über die Jahrtausende hat das Volk der Klingonen ausgefeilte Techniken der – sagen wir – Überredungskunst entwickelt. Ich bin davon überzeugt, dass Ihr Captain bereit wäre jede unserer Forderungen zu erfüllen, wenn er eine Weile dabei zugesehen hat, wie meine besten Männer ihre – Überredungskünste – an Ihnen ausprobiert haben, Spock von Vulkan."

Er hielt noch immer Jims Handgelenk umfasst, und so konnte er die neuerliche Welle der Wut und – der Angst spüren, die Jim bei Morags Worten überkam. Einen winzigen, unlogischen Augenblick lang erlaubte er es sich, dass das Gefühl von Jims Angst sein Innerstes wärmte. Denn Jims Angst um ihn bedeutete, dass Jim sich um ihn sorgte, dass sein Schicksal Jim nicht egal war. Doch dann rief er sich selbst wieder zur Konzentration und zur Logik.

Gerade rechtzeitig, denn Morag sprach weiter.

„Wie auch immer – tatsächlich kommt es uns nicht darauf an, mit der Föderation in Verhandlungen zu treten. So nützlich Sie uns als Druckmittel auch wären, war dies nicht der Grund, warum wir Sie von der Brücke der _Enterprise_ geholt haben, bevor wir das Schiff zerstörten."

Dies verwirrte nicht nur ihn, sondern, wie er über den direkten Hautkontakt mit Jim spüren konnte, auch Jim.

„Was soll das heißen, Morag?"

Jims Stimme klang noch immer angestrengt von nur schwer unterdrückten Emotionen.

Morags Grinsen vertiefte sich.

„Das heißt, dass es nicht in meiner Hand liegt, ob Sie leben oder sterben werden. Meine Aufgabe hat lediglich darin bestanden, die _Enterprise_ anzugreifen und Sie beide auf mein Schiff zu holen. Dies habe ich getan, und nun – werde ich Sie der Person übergeben, die genau dies als Gegenleistung für gewisse – Dienste – am klingonischen Volk verlangt hat."

Er wechselte einen Blick mit Jim, der genau die Verwirrung ausdrückte, die er durch ihre Verbindung spüren konnte und die die seine widerspiegelte. Doch sie hatten keine Zeit, sich weiter zu wundern, denn schon im nächsten Moment richtete Morag seinen eigenen Disruptor auf Jim.

„Los, kommen Sie mit. Sie alle beide. Und keine Dummheiten."

Ein kurzer Blick über die Schulter zeigte ihm, dass auch die beiden Wachen ihre Disruptoren nach wie vor auf ihrer beider Rücken gerichtet hielten. Und wieder genügte ein Blick mit Jim um sich darüber einig zu werden, sich der Aufforderung Morags zu beugen. Er ließ Jims Handgelenk los, und gemeinsam folgten sie Morag in den hinteren Teil des Raumes. Dort konnte er eine Tür erkennen, die, so vermutete er, in Morags Kommandoraum führte. Diese Tür öffnete Morag durch Betätigung des Türbuzzers und verschaffte ihnen so Zugang zu einem Raum, der ebenso düster war wie der Rest des Schiffes und außer einem Schreibtisch, einem Stuhl, einer Kommunikationskonsole und einem Replikator keinerlei Einrichtungsgegenstände enthielt.

Doch dies nahm er nur am Rande wahr.

Denn seine Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich, kaum dass er den Raum hinter Morag betreten hatte, auf die Gestalt, die mit dem Rücken zu ihnen auf der anderen Seite des Raumes der Tür gegenüber stand und sich bei ihrem Eintreten zu ihnen herum drehte.

Eine hoch gewachsene, kräftige Gestalt in einem dunklen Umhang.

Der Kopf war kahl rasiert.

Die Ohren liefen spitz zu – beinahe wie bei einem Vulkanier, und doch ein wenig anders.

Er intensivierte seinen Blick um sicher zu sein, dass er sich nicht täuschte.

Doch es waren die Tätowierungen in dem ihm nur zu gut bekannten Gesicht, die jeden Zweifel ausschlossen, der hasserfüllte und gleichzeitig triumphierende Blick aus dunklen Augen unter nach oben geschwungenen Augenbrauen und das Grinsen, das den romulanischen Gesichtszügen einen beinahe grausamen Ausdruck verlieh.

Und es war die Stimme, die er das letzte Mal auf der Brücke der _Enterprise_ gehört hatte, kurz bevor das schwarze Loch die _Narada_ verschlungen hatte.

„Spock und Kirk. So sieht man sich wieder."


	27. Lover - Teil II

Vielen lieben Dank an lumivalkoinen, meeker und MaraJade für eure lieben reviews!

* * *

**Lover – Teil II**

„Nero?"

Zu Jims heimlichem Ärger klang seine Stimme atemloser und ungläubiger, als er sich das gewünscht hätte. Trotzdem konnte es ihm wahrscheinlich niemand wirklich verdenken. Denn immerhin stand hier eine Gestalt vor ihm, die er für tot gehalten hatte und nun wie Phoenix aus der Asche wieder aufgetaucht war.

Er wagte einen kurzen Blick zu Spock, doch dessen Miene war undurchdringlich. Er hatte auch nichts anderes erwartet.

„Ich sehe, die Überraschung ist mir gelungen."

Neros Lächeln war das kälteste und grausamste, das er je gesehen hatte. Der durchdringende Blick des Romulaners, der durch die zahlreichen Tätowierungen noch skrupelloser wirkte, wanderte ununterbrochen zwischen Spock und ihm selbst hin und her und ließ nichts Gutes ahnen.

Er zwang sich dazu, sich zusammen zu reißen und ein Mindestmaß an Kontrolle über die Situation zurück zu erlangen. Immerhin war er James T. Kirk, der deshalb zum jüngsten Sternenflotten-Captain aller Zeiten ernannt worden war, weil er sich eben nicht von Nero hatte einschüchtern lassen, sondern den Kampf mit dem Romulaner gesucht, aufgenommen und schließlich für sich entschieden hatte. Und wenn er auch nicht verstand, warum Nero noch lebte, so würde er diesem zumindest keinen Vorteil in die Hand geben, indem er das ganze Ausmaß seiner Irritation nach außen dringen ließ.

Und so suchte er Neros Blick, hob leicht das Kinn und sagte:

„Sie sollten eigentlich tot sein."

Nero lachte – ein boshaftes, beinahe manisches Lachen, das ihm einen eiskalten Schauer den Rücken hinunter bescherte.

„Wie Sie sehen, Kirk, erfreue ich mich bester Gesundheit."

„Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Sie die Zerstörung der _Narada_ überleben würden, lag unter 0,1 %. Wie haben Sie es geschafft, dieser Wahrscheinlichkeit zu trotzen?"

Ruckartig wandte er sich Spock zu und wusste nicht, ob er den Kopf schütteln oder amüsiert sein sollte. Denn selbst in einer solchen Situation schaffte Spock, ganz Wissenschaftler der er war, es offensichtlich noch, Wahrscheinlichkeiten zu berechnen und sich davon faszinieren zu lassen. Trotzdem konnte er es ihm in diesem speziellen Fall nicht einmal verübeln. Denn neugierig, wie Nero überlebt hatte, war er auch.

Nero machte zwei Schritte auf sie zu, die Hände auf dem Rücken verschränkt, das boshafte Lächeln noch immer im Gesicht.

„Sie haben in Ihren Berechnungen offensichtlich nicht mit einbezogen, dass ich aus der Zukunft komme und über Technologie verfüge, die der ihren weit überlegen ist."

„Was soll das heißen?"

Auch wenn er neugierig war, wurde ihm Neros offen zur Schau getragene Selbstgefälligkeit langsam aber sicher zu viel. Die Tatsachen, dass Spock und er Gefangene waren, ihr Schiff vielleicht zerstört, ihre Crew vielleicht tot und ein psychopathischer Romulaner aus der Zukunft offensichtlich von den Toten auferstanden war, waren weder für seine Nerven, noch für seine Geduld irgendwie förderlich.

Doch Nero schien sich sicher zu fühlen und es nicht eilig zu haben, denn er kam noch einen Schritt näher, bis er gerade außer Reichweite von Spock und ihm selbst stehen blieb.

„Nun, wir hatten unser Gespräch gerade beendet, und es sah tatsächlich nicht gut aus für mich und mein Schiff, als die Langstreckensensoren der _Narada_ einen getarnten Bird of Prey, der offensichtlich das Spektakel interessiert beobachtete, in sicherer, aber nicht allzu großer Entfernung anzeigten. Der Bird of Prey war aufgrund seiner Tarnung für die _Enterprise_ sicherlich unsichtbar, nicht aber für die technisch überlegenen Langstreckensensoren der _Narada_. Es war letztlich ein Kinderspiel, mich quasi in letzter Sekunde auf das klingonische Schiff zu beamen, bevor die _Narada_ im schwarzen Loch verschwand."

„Auf der Erde gibt es für Situationen wie diese ein Sprichwort – die Ratte verlässt das sinkende Schiff."

Das war zugegeben vielleicht nicht der klügste Kommentar in ihrer derzeitigen Situation. Und so wunderte es ihn nicht, dass er schon im nächsten Augenblick wieder Spocks Hand an seinem Handgelenk spüren konnte, eine Berührung, die zuverlässig seinen Ärger dämpfte und ihn ruhiger werden ließ. Er vermutete, dass Spock hierbei den direkten Hautkontakt nutzte, um ihm diese Ruhe zu transportieren. Und trotz der Situation, in der sie sich befanden, trotz der Tatsache, dass ihr Leben in ernsthafter Gefahr schwebte, musste er zugeben, dass er diese seltene Berührung genoss. Spocks Hand war heiß und trocken, auf seltsame Art und Weise gleichzeitig neu und vertraut. Kurz erwischte er sich bei dem Gedanken, dass er sein Temperament öfter ausleben sollte, wenn es ihm eine solche Berührung Spocks einbrachte. Doch dann schüttelte er innerlich über sich selbst den Kopf und zwang sich, sich wieder auf Nero zu konzentrieren, dessen Gesichtszüge aber zu seiner Überraschung keinerlei Ärger verrieten. Stattdessen war sein Grinsen inzwischen zu einer grotesk-fiesen Maske ausgewachsen.

„Ich hatte eine Mission, die noch nicht beendet war, Kirk. Deshalb war mein Leben zu wertvoll, um es nicht zu retten. Mein Märtyrer-Tod hätte niemandem genützt."

„Das würde ich so nicht unterschreiben."

Trotz Spocks Hand an seinem Handgelenk hatte er sich diesen Kommentar nicht verkneifen können. Doch Nero grinste noch immer.

„Sie können mich beleidigen so viel sie wollen, Kirk. Das ändert nichts daran, dass ich Sie endlich in meiner Gewalt habe. Sie und Spock."

„Wie haben Sie die Klingonen dazu gebracht, Ihnen zu helfen?"

Spock sah offensichtlich die Zeit gekommen, sich mehr in das Gespräch einzumischen, während er den Griff um sein Handgelenk verstärkte. Und er musste zugeben, dass Spocks Frage durchaus interessant war. Und offensichtlich schien es Nero nicht sonderlich eilig zu haben sie umzubringen, denn bereitwillig antwortete er auf Spocks Frage, während er begann, wie ein Dozent vor ihnen auf und ab zu laufen.

„Natürlich waren die Klingonen über meine plötzliche Anwesenheit auf ihrem Schiff – nun sagen wir – etwas erstaunt. Es hat mich ein wenig Überredungskunst gekostet, sie davon abzuhalten mich umzubringen. Als ich ihnen aber verständlich machen konnte, dass ich mich von dem eben zerstörten romulanischen Schiff aus der Zukunft zu ihnen an Bord gebeamt hatte, setzten sie mich lediglich gefangen. Das klingonische Schiff war, wie ich später erfahren hatte, gerade auf dem Weg zu Thoris XIV, jetzt wohl New Vulcan, um ein dort befindliches Lager mit Waffen, goldgepresstes Latinuum und Blutwein aufzufüllen, das von den Klingonen wohl als Handels- und Schmuggelware, insbesondere aber zu Bestechungszwecken im Gebiet der Förderation benutzt wurde."

Er tauschte einen Blick mit Spock und wusste, dass dieser ebenso wie er selbst sofort an die Kisten in der Höhle gedacht hatte, in der sie bei ihrer Mission auf Thoris XIV vor dem Sturm Zuflucht gesucht hatten.

„Ich konnte die Klingonen schließlich von einem Deal überzeugen. Ich bot ihnen mein Wissen über zukünftige Technologie an und verlangte im Gegenzug dazu Hilfe bei meiner Rache. Die Klingonen sollten mit helfen, Sie beide aufzuspüren. Denn immerhin hatten Sie meine Pläne vereitelt, mein Schiff zerstört und meine Crew getötet – und das ist nichts, was ich auf die leichte Schulter der Vergebung nehmen würde."

Plötzlich verstand er auch, warum der Bird of Prey, der die _Enterprise_ angegriffen hatte, dem Flaggschiff der Föderation technologisch so deutlich überlegen zu sein schien. Und er verstand auch, warum Spock und er von Bord der _Enterprise_ und auf das klingonische Schiff gebracht worden waren.

„Und wie genau gedenken die Klingonen die technischen Verbesserungen zu nutzen?"

Spock hatte – zu seinem Leidwesen – sein Handgelenk inzwischen wieder los gelassen, die Hände stattdessen auf dem Rücken verschränkt, wie es seine Art war, und den Blick stur gerade auf Nero gerichtet. Spocks Stimme klang ruhig und emotionslos, so, als würde er die Befragung eines Gefangenen durchführen und nicht selbst der Gefangene sein. Und einmal mehr musste er Spocks Ruhe und kühlen Kopf unter dieser heißen Haut bewundern.

Doch Nero schien sich auf Spocks Verhör nicht einlassen zu wollen, denn er lachte ein entschieden boshaftes Lachen, während er spöttisch den Zeigefinger seiner rechten Hand hin und her bewegte.

„Nicht doch, Spock. Sie erwarten doch nicht ernsthaft, dass ich Ihnen die Pläne der Klingonen verrate."

Er fühlte sich an die Bösewichte aus unzähligen Filmen und Büchern erinnert, die in den entscheidenden Momenten immer mit ihren Taten angaben und sich dabei meistens um Kopf und Kragen redeten. Nero schien leider eine Ausnahme zu sein.

„Dann sagen Sie uns wenigstens, was Sie mit uns vor haben."

Er hatte keine Lust mehr um den heißen Brei herum zu reden. Offensichtlich war er bei weitem ungeduldiger als sein vulkanischer Erster Offizier. Was nicht unbedingt etwas Neues war. Trotzdem wollte er jetzt einfach wissen, was Spock und ihn erwarten würde. Dass es nichts Gutes sein würde – dafür brauchte er allerdings nicht viel Fantasie.

Und tatsächlich.

„Ich werde Sie beide töten."

Neros Worte kamen nicht unerwartet und unterstrichen nur ihre kritische Lage. Fieberhaft suchte er nach einer Lösung, wie er Spock und sich retten könnten. Doch im Moment fiel ihm nicht viel ein. Im Grunde wusste er nur, dass er sich hier nicht kampflos hinrichten lassen würde.

Doch dann sprach Nero weiter.

„Aber ich werde es Ihnen nicht so einfach machen. Ich werde Ihnen nicht den Gefallen tun, hier schnell und schmerzlos zu sterben. Stattdessen werden Sie ein wenig Bekanntschaft mit dem hiesigen, beeindruckend ausgestatteten Befragungsraum der Klingonen machen, in welchem normalerweise Gefangene ein wenig gefügiger gemacht werden. Nur, dass wir keine Fragen an Sie haben, sondern Ihnen den Abschied aus diesem Leben so schwer wie möglich machen wollen. Wobei ich nicht weiß, was es Ihnen schwerer machen wird – die eigenen Schmerzen zu ertragen oder die Schreie des jeweils anderen zu hören. Denn seien wir ehrlich – die Art und Weise, wie Sie auf Kronos darum gestritten haben, wer den Zweikampf auf Leben und Tod austragen darf, um den anderen zu schützen, und die Tatsache, dass Sie hier bis vor wenige Minuten sogar Händchen gehalten haben, ist mehr als rührend."

Und zum ersten Mal, seit sie Nero gegenüber standen, war er tatsächlich ein wenig aus der Fassung gebracht. Er fühlte sich in gewisser Weise entblößt, weil Neros Worte viel zu nah an seinen Gefühlen für Spock kratzten und ihn diese Tatsache mehr als er zugeben wollte verunsicherte. Zum anderen schauderte ihn tatsächlich unwillkürlich bei dem Gedanken an das, was Nero sich für sie ausgedacht hatte – und genau wie Nero gemutmaßt hatte, war es weniger der Gedanke an sein eigenes Schicksal als daran, dass er den Gedanken nicht ertragen konnte, dass Spock neben ihm ebenfalls gefoltert und getötet werden würde.

„Sie waren auf Kronos?"

Und ja – wahrscheinlich hätte ihn diese Information auch stutzig machen sollen. Aber so war es Spock, der die Frage stellte und damit dankenswerterweise seinen Fokus wieder zurück in die Gegenwart brachte.

Neros Grinsen war – wenn überhaupt noch möglich – in den letzte Minuten nur noch breiter und fieser geworden.

„Ja, ich war dort und habe aus einem Nebenraum alles verfolgt. Und wie gesagt – alles sehr rührend. Aber ich denke, wir haben uns nun lange genug unterhalten. Wir sollten langsam zur Tat schreiten."

Er sah, wie sich Nero an Morag wandte.

„Begleiten Sie die beiden Gefangenen in den Verhörraum und bereiten Sie alles vor. Ich werde in Kürze zu Ihnen stoßen."

Man sah Morag an, dass er nur widerwillig Befehle von Nero entgegen nahm. Aber nach nur kurzem Zögern zog Morag seinen Disruptor und richtete ihn abwechselnd auf Spock und ihn.

„Sie haben gehört, was Nero gesagt hat. Also bewegen Sie sich."

Und wieder reichte ein kaum merkliches Kopfschütteln seinerseits aus, um Spock wissen zu lassen, dass dies noch immer der falsche Moment war um etwas zu unternehmen. Denn allein in diesem Raum waren sie nicht nur zahlenmäßig, sondern auch kräftemäßig hoffnungslos unterlegen. Rechnete man noch die vier Klingonen auf der Brücke nebenan hinzu, hätten sie keine Chance lebend hier heraus zu kommen. Sie würden also weiter abwarten müssen.

Und so folgten sie Morags Befehl. Mit einem letzten, kurzen Blick auf Neros noch immer grinsendes Gesicht verließen sie Seite an Seite den Kommandoraum, Morag und die beiden Wächter, denen Morag Zeichen gegeben hatte sich ihm anzuschließen, mit gezückten Disruptoren dicht hinter ihnen.

Sie durchquerten die Brücke und verließen sie auf demselben Weg, auf dem sie sie vor nicht einmal einer Stunde betreten hatten.

Als sie durch die Gänge schritten, die sie zu den Verhörräumen bringen würden, warf er Spock vorsichtig einen Seitenblick zu. Es war klar, dass sie auf dem Weg zu den Verhörräumen handeln mussten, wenn sie eine Chance haben wollten, lebend davon zu kommen. Sobald sie die Verhörräume betreten haben würden, wäre es zu spät. Hinter ihnen befanden sich drei bewaffnete Klingonen, aber weder seine noch Spocks Hände oder Füße waren gefesselt. Offensichtlich fühlten sich die Klingonen ihrer Sache sehr sicher. Sie hatten vielleicht nur eine kleine Chance, aber sie hatten die Chance, ihre Bewacher zu überrumpeln, sie außer Gefecht zu setzen, ihnen ihre Waffen abzunehmen und sich ihren Weg zum Hangar freizukämpfen. Wo auch immer der sich befand. Aber sie mussten es versuchen. Und als er Spocks Blick schließlich fand, wusste er einfach, dass Spock genau dasselbe dachte. Weil sie in solchen Situationen einfach immer dasselbe dachten.

Ein Moment lang richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf ihre unmittelbare Umgebung, überzeugte sich davon, dass sie in diesem Abschnitt des Gangs mit ihren Bewachern alleine waren, lauschte auf Fußtritte, konnte aber außer ihren eigenen keine hören. Und beschloss, dass sie keine Zeit mehr verlieren sollten.

Noch einmal suchte er aus den Augenwinkeln Spocks Blick, sah diesen kurz und für die Klingonen sicherlich unmerklich nicken zum Zeichen, dass er seine Absichten verstanden hatte. Ebenso unmerklich nickte er zurück.

Und dann – ging alles ganz schnell.

In einer blitzschnellen Bewegung drehte er sich um und verpasste dem Klingonen, der genau hinter ihm lief, unter Einsatz all seiner Kraft mit der geballten Faust einen Schlag ins Gesicht. Die offensichtliche Überraschung seines Gegners und dessen reflexartige Schutzbewegung seiner freien Hand zum Gesicht nutzte er aus, um diesem den Disruptor aus der anderen Hand zu entreißen und mit diesem auf den Klingonen zu feuern, der im selben Moment zu seinen Füßen zusammenbrach.

Als er seine Aufmerksamkeit Spock zuwandte, bereit, jederzeit einzugreifen, sah er, dass der andere Wächter ebenfalls bereits bewusstlos oder tot – so genau konnte er das nicht erkennen – auf dem Boden lag. Er sah, wie Morag auf Spock schoss, dieser dem Schuss allerdings auswich und stattdessen mit einer schnellen Drehung neben diesem stand. Im nächsten Moment sah er, wie Spock den vulkanischen Nervengriff einsetzte und Morag wie ein nasser Sack zu Boden fiel.

Er verlor keine weitere Zeit und sammelte sowohl Morags Disruptor, als auch den Disruptor der anderen Wache auf und wollte sich bereits zum Gehen umwenden als er sah, dass Spock neben Morag kniete.

„Was machst du da, Spock? Wir sollten zusehen, dass wir hier verschwinden, bevor das ganze Schiff hinter uns her sein wird. Es wird sicher nicht lange dauern, bis sie herausgefunden haben, dass wir geflohen sind."

„Gib mir nur ein paar Sekunden, Jim."

Und mit diesen Worten suchte und fand Spock die Psi-Punkte Morags und schloss die Augen.

Leise fluchend stellte er sich neben Spock in Position, je einen Disruptor in beiden Händen, den dritten im Gürtel und beobachtete aufmerksam den Gang. Es dauert nach seiner Schätzung tatsächlich nur wenige Sekunden, bis Spock die Augen wieder öffnete und sich in einer fließenden Bewegung aufrichtete.

Sofort warf er Spock einen der Disruptoren zu, den dieser auffing.

„Hast du wenigstens herausgefunden, in welcher Richtung sich der Hangar befindet, Spock?"

„Das habe ich, Jim."

„Dann los."

Er überließ Spock die Führung und rannte diesem hinterher, den Gang in ihrem Rücken nie ganz aus den Augen lassend, während er sich darauf verließ, dass Spock die Strecke vor ihnen im Auge haben würde. Vor jeder Biegung drosselten sie ihr Tempo, um sich zu vergewissern, dass ihnen keine Klingonen entgegen kamen. Doch sie hatten Glück und kamen einige Minuten lang unbehelligt vorwärts.

Sie hatten den Hangar allerdings noch nicht erreicht, als der rote Alarm verkündete, dass man ihre Flucht wohl bemerkt haben musste. So schnell sie konnten, hasteten sie weiter, die Disruptoren schussbereit erhoben, nach allen Seiten blickend, einen weiteren Gang hinunter.

Wieder tastete sich Spocks Kopf vorsichtig um die nächste Biegung, während er sich direkt neben Spock mit dem Rücken an die schützende Wand presste.

Und dieses Mal – hörte er Disruptorfeuer und sah, wie sich Spocks Kopf blitzschnell hinter die schützende Wand zurückzog.

„Zwei. Disruptorenbewaffnung."

Er nickte zum Zeichen, dass er Spocks knappe Beschreibung der Situation verstanden hatte.

„Ausbruchversuch. Wir haben keine Zeit. Du den linken, ich den rechten."

Diesmal war es an Spock zu nicken.

„Ich vermute den Hangar am Ende dieses Ganges."

„Verstanden.

Dann packte er den Disruptor fest mit der rechten Hand.

„Los!"

Im genau selben Moment verließen sie Seite an Seite ihre Deckung und eröffneten sofort das Feuer auf die beiden klingonischen Krieger, die ihnen entgegen kamen. Gleichzeitig versuchte er sich unter dem gegnerischen Disruptorfeuer hinweg zu ducken, das von den Klingonen auf Spock und ihn eröffnet worden war, kaum, dass die Klingonen verstanden hatte, was gespielt wurde. Es gelang ihm seinen Gegner zu betäuben, als er aus den Augenwinkeln sah, wie Spock plötzlich von einem Disruptorstrahl am Oberschenkel getroffen wurde und neben ihm zusammenbrach.

In einer Welle aus Adrenalin, Schock und Panik riss er erneut seinen Disruptor hoch, zielte auf Spocks Gegner und schoss. Noch während dieser zusammenbrach, kniete er bereits neben seinem Freund.

„Spock!"

Zu seiner grenzenlosen Erleichterung sah er, dass Spock bereits dabei war sich wieder aufzurichten. Als er aber die hässliche Wunde an Spocks linkem Oberschenkel sah, aus der grünes Blut floss und bereits angefangen hatte Spocks schmutzige, halbzerrissene Uniform zu tränken, siegte erneut die Sorge über die Erleichterung.

Doch Spock versuchte sich schon wieder trotz seiner Beinwunde aufzurichten.

„Wir haben keine Zeit, uns um die Wunde zu kümmern, Jim. Wir müssen den Hangar erreichen, bevor sich uns noch mehr Klingonen in den Weg stellen."

Er wusste, dass Spock recht hatte. Sie hatten keine Wahl, als weiter zu gehen. Sie mussten ein Shuttle kapern und ihr Heil in der Flucht suchen, wenn sie eine Chance haben wollten zu entkommen. Trotzdem konnte Spocks Beinwunde nicht ganz unbehandelt bleiben, wenn Spock nicht in kurzer Zeit verbluten wollte. Und so sagte er nichts mehr, sondern griff an den Saum seiner Uniform, riss kräftig daran, bis er ein großes Stück Stoff abgetrennt hatte, beugte sich zu Spock hinunter und band mit dem Stofffetzen so fest er konnte Spocks Oberschenkel oberhalb der Wunde ab. Dann erst griff er Spock mit der linken Hand um die Hüfte, um diesen zu stützen, während er mit der rechten Hand den Disruptor aufnahm, den er zuvor hatte fallen lassen, um Spock verbinden zu können.

Sie hasteten so schnell sie konnten weiter, auf die große Tür zu, die am Ende des Ganges zu sehen war. Und auch, wenn Spock stark humpelte und er ihm ansehen konnte, dass er Schmerzen litt, auch wenn er versuchte, diese zu unterdrücken, hielt er ebenfalls nach wie vor sicher den Disruptor in der Hand, bereit, sich an Jims Seite jederzeit ihren Weg freizukämpfen.

Und so kamen sie trotz Spocks Verletzung gut voran. Doch gerade, als sie die Tür erreicht hatten, hörte er hinter sich und Spock hastige Schritte und mehrere Stimmen. Er meinte, Neros Stimme heraushören zu können, war sich aber nicht sicher. Ohne zu zögern betätigte er den Türöffner und mit erhobenen Waffen humpelten Spock und er in den Hangar. Schnell überzeugten sie sich davon, dass der Hangar verlassen war, dann drehte er sich um. Mit einem gezielten Schuss zerstörte er das Energie-Relais der Tür. Die Tür schloss hinter ihnen gerade in dem Moment, als er Nero und einige klingonische Krieger um die Biegung kommen sah. Das Waffenfeuer ihrer Verfolger traf nur noch die verschlossene Tür.

„Das dürfte uns ein wenig Vorsprung geben."

So schnell sie konnten, gingen sie auf das ihnen am nächsten liegende Shuttle zu.

Er hörte, wie von außen weiterhin auf die Tür geschossen wurde, ignorierte diese Tatsache aber vollkommen und verschaffte Spock und sich stattdessen Zugang zum Inneren des Shuttles. Ohne Verzögerung ließ er sich auf den Pilotensessel fallen, während Spock den Sitz neben ihm einnahm.

„Ich benutze den Bordcomputer, um mich in das System einzuschleusen und die Tore des Hangars zu öffnen."

Er nickte Spock zu, während er sich selbst mit der Navigation des klingonischen Shuttles vertraut machte. Ein kurzer Seitenblick auf Spock zeigte ihm, dass dessen lange, elegante Finger in Lichtgeschwindigkeit über die Kontrollen zu fliegen schienen. Besorgt sah er auf Spocks Bein und sah, dass dieses immer noch stark blutete und grünes Blut auf den Boden des Shuttles tropfte. Doch er hatte keine Zeit, sich weiter darum Gedanken zu machen, denn in diesem Augenblick öffneten sich die gewaltigen Tore des Hangars, und er sah sich mit den unendlichen Weiten des Weltraumes vor ihnen konfrontiert.

„Gut gemacht, Spock."

Ohne weitere wertvolle Zeit zu verlieren, setzte er das Shuttle in Bewegung, und nur Sekunden später hatten sie das klingonische Schiff verlassen.

„Volle Impuls-Geschwindigkeit."

„Ich berechne den schnellsten Kurs zu Föderationsgebiet."

„Warp-Geschwindigkeit in 3…2…1…"

Er spürte das vertraute Gefühl der Warpgeschwindigkeit in seinen Eingeweiden, während der Weltraum links und recht an ihrem Shuttle vorbei zu rauschen schien. Und das erste Mal, seit er in der Zelle an Bord des klingonischen Birds of Prey wieder zu sich gekommen war, erlaubte er sich ein wenig zu entspannen.

„Wir haben es geschafft, Spock."

Er hatte noch nicht ausgesprochen, als ein Phaserstrahl sie nur knapp verfehlte.

„Captain, wir werden verfolgt."

Er seufzte.

„Offensichtlich habe ich mich zu früh gefreut. Alle verfügbare Energie in die hinteren Schilde, Mr. Spock."

„Aye, Captain."

„Ausweichmanöver."

Wieder verfehlte sie der gegnerische Phaserstrahl nur knapp.

„Ich lade die hinteren Phaserbänke, Captain."

„Feuern Sie nach eigenem Ermessen, Mr. Spock."

Er sah, wie sich Spocks Finger erneut in Windeseile über die Konsolen bewegten und konnte den Rückstoß spüren, als Spock ihre Phaser abfeuerte.

„Die Schilde des Bird of Prey halten, Captain. Unsere Phaser zeigen zu wenig Wirkung."

„Wir müssen versuchen, die Klingonen auszumanövrieren."

„Die Klingonen feuern erneut."

„Ich initiiere Ausweichmanöver Gamma Delta."

Doch dieses Mal reichte es nicht. Der Einschlag des klingonischen Phasers erschütterte das gesamte Shuttle und hätte ihn beinahe aus seinem Sessel befördert. Er schaffte es gerade noch, sich geistesgegenwärtig an der Steuerungskonsole festzuklammern.

„Status, Mr. Spock."

Spock, der es ebenfalls geschafft hatte sich in seinem Sessel zu halten, bediente schon wieder in Windeseile seine Konsole.

„Die Schilde sind bei 40 %, Captain."

Dann wandte Spock sich ihm zu.

„Ein weiterer Treffer wäre gleichbedeutend mit der Zerstörung unseres Shuttles."

Er erlaubte sich einen kurzen, aber kräftigen Fluch, bevor er sich wieder fing.

„Vorschläge, Mr. Spock?"

„Captain, wir sind nicht in der Lage, das gegnerische Schiff mit unseren Waffen zu zerstören. Unsere Geschwindigkeit reicht aus, um uns außerhalb der Transporterreichweite der Klingonen halten zu können, aber nicht, um darauf hoffen zu können, den Klingonen zu entkommen. Angesichts dessen, dass uns an Bord des Bird of Prey der sichere und ein wohl deutlich unangenehmer Tod erwartet, sehe ich auch in einer Kapitulation keine empfehlenswerte Möglichkeit. Den Sensoren zufolge gibt es in unserer Nähe keinen Planeten, der uns bei kompatiblen Bedingungen Zuflucht gewähren könnte. Und die Tarnvorrichtung des Shuttles ist wirkungslos, da davon auszugehen ist, dass die Klingonen die Tarnfrequenz ihres eigenen Shuttles kennen und diese problemlos extrahieren können. Ich sehe demnach als einzig verbleibende Möglichkeit zu versuchen, einen weiteren Treffer der Klingonen solange zu vermeiden, bis wir Föderationsgebiet erreicht haben und auf Hilfe hoffen können. Ein Notsignal auf Frequenzen der Föderation sende ich bereits aus."

„Wie weit noch bis zur Grenze?"

„Ausgehend von unserer bisherigen Geschwindigkeit werden wir die Grenze in etwa 2 Stunden und 34 Minuten erreichen."

„2 Stunden und 34 Minuten? Ich brauche keine Wahrscheinlichkeitsberechnung um zu wissen, dass wir es kaum schaffen dürften, solange den Angriffen der Klingonen auszuweichen, auch wenn wir bei dieser Geschwindigkeit und unserer Größe kein leicht zu treffenden Ziel sind."

Er spürte Spocks Seitenblick auf sich gerichtet.

„Dann wäre jetzt wohl der richtige Zeitpunkt mir zu beweisen, dass es tatsächlich keine aussichtslosen Situationen gibt, Captain."

Und trotz der Gefahr, in der sie schwebten, musste er lächeln, während er Spocks Blick erwiderte.

„Hast du tatsächlich so viel Vertrauen in mich, Spock?"

„Es gibt niemanden, zu dem ich mehr Vertrauen habe, Jim."

Das warme Gefühl startete in seinem Bauch und durchflutete schließlich seinen ganzen Körper bis in die Zehen und Fingerspitzen. Noch immer lächelte er, während er Spocks Augen nicht los ließ.

„Dann sollte ich dich besser nicht enttäuschen."

„Das wäre in der Tat wünschenswert."

Jim lachte kurz auf, wurde dann aber wieder ernst.

„Aber falls wir es doch nicht schaffen sollten möchte ich, dass du weißt, dass ich jetzt niemanden lieber an meiner Seite hätte, als dich."

Auch Spocks Gesicht war ruhig und ernst, als er antwortete.

„Dies beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit, Jim."

Noch einen Moment länger hielt er Spocks braune Augen fest, dann nickte er und wandte seine volle Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Situation zu. Gerade rechtzeitig, wie ihm Spocks Stimme nur einen Moment später verriet.

„Das feindliche Schiff lädt erneut seine Phaserbänke."

„Verstanden, Spock. Feuern Sie weiter nach eigenem Ermessen."

Er atmete tief durch und beschloss, seinen Instinkten zu vertrauen. Er tat das, was er in solchen Situationen schon immer am besten gekonnt hatte – er traf eine Entscheidung und setzte alles auf eine Karte. Und im selben Moment, als das klingonische Schiff die Phaser abfeuerte, manövrierte er ihr Shuttle hart nach Backbord. Halb wartete er mit klopfendem Herzen und angehaltenem Atem auf den Einschlag, aber nur Sekundenbruchteile später sah er den Phaserstrahl knapp an ihrem Shuttle vorbeiziehen.

Doch er hatte keine Zeit, über sein gelungenes Manöver erleichtert zu sein, denn schon im nächsten Augenblick forderte Spock seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit.

„Captain, die Langstreckensensoren zeigen ein weiteres Schiff nur wenige Lichtjahre von unserer momentanen Position entfernt an."

Für einen Moment wurde ihm eiskalt.

„Klingonen?"

Doch Spock schüttelte den Kopf.

„Negativ, Captain. Die Signatur passt vielmehr auf ein Raumschiff der Föderation."

Und von einem Moment auf den anderen verspürte er plötzlich Hoffnung.

„Rufen Sie sie."

Wieder betätigte Spock seine Konsole.

„Sie antworten."

„Auf den Schirm."

Fast augenblicklich zeigte sich ihnen das durchaus freundliche Gesicht eines dunkelhäutigen Mannes in mittleren Jahren.

„Hier spricht Captain Travis Mayweather vom Föderationsraumschiff _USS Challenger_."

„Hier spricht Captain James T. Kirk von der _USS Enterprise_. Bei mir ist mein Erster Offizier Mr. Spock. Wir werden von einem klingonischen Bird of Prey verfolgt und könnten Ihre Hilfe gebrauchen."

Captain Mayweather nickte ihm ernst zu.

„Wir haben nach Ihnen und Mr. Spock gesucht, Captain, und haben Ihr Notsignal aufgefangen. Wir sind in wenigen Sekunden bei Ihnen. Da unser Transporter beschädigt ist, können wir Sie nicht an Bord beamen. Aber wir werden Ihnen Feuerschutz geben und die Andockschleuse öffnen, damit Sie mit Ihrem Shuttle direkt an Bord fliegen können. Sobald Sie in unmittelbarer Nähe unseres Schiffes sind, werden wir für wenige Sekunden die Schutzschilde deaktivieren, damit Sie die Andockschleusen erreichen können."

„Verstanden, Captain. Kirk Ende."

Er bedeutete Spock, die Kommunikation zu unterbrechen und fast im selben Augenblick sah er sich wieder den unendlichen Weiten des Weltalls gegenüber. Er grinste zu Spock hinüber.

„Das nenne ich mal gute Neuigkeiten. Sieht so aus, als würde ich weiterhin damit recht behalten, dass es ausweglose Situationen nicht gibt."

Spocks Antwort war eine hochgezogene Augenbraue.

„Noch sind wir nicht in Sicherheit, Captain. Die Klingonen laden erneut ihre Phaserbänke und zielen auf uns. Ich vermute, dass die Klingonen die Anwesenheit der _USS Challenger_ inzwischen ebenfalls bemerkt haben dürften."

„Wann wird die _USS Challenger_ hier sein?

„Nach meinen Berechnungen in 10,47 Sekunden."

„Na, dann sollte ich wohl dem Phaserfeuer der Klingonen besser noch einmal ausweichen – es wäre tragisch jetzt zu sterben."

Spocks Augenbraue hob sich noch ein wenig höher.

„In der Tat."

Dann wandte Spock seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder seinen Instrumenten zu.

„Die Klingonen haben ihre Phaser abgefeuert."

„Erneutes Ausweichmanöver."

Erneut verließ er sich auf seinen Instinkt und zog das Shuttle hart nach Steuerbord, in die Richtung, aus der er vermutete, dass ihnen in wenigen Sekunden die _USS Challenger_ zu Hilfe kommen würde. Und er hatte recht. Er konnte zu seiner Erleichterung nicht nur beobachten, wie das Phaserfeuer des Bird of Prey sie erneut verfehlte, er sah schließlich auch die _USS Challenger_ vor ihnen auftauchen, ihre Geschwindigkeit der ihren anpassen und das Feuer auf das in ihrem Rücken befindliche klingonische Schiff eröffnen.

„Ich nehme Kurs auf die Andockschleusen. Sind die Schutzschilde der _USS Challenger_ schon deaktiviert, Spock?"

„Negativ, Captain, wir sind noch zu weit entfernt."

„Dann sollten wir wohl besser darauf vertrauen, dass sie die Schilde rechtzeitig senken."

Und ohne die Geschwindigkeit zu drosseln, hielt er weiter auf das Föderationsraumschiff zu.

„Captain, die USS Challenger öffnet die untere Andockschleuse."

„Wann erreichen wir den Schutzschild?"

„Wir erreichen den Schutzschild in 3…2…1… Wir sind durch."

„Hat sich der Schutzschild hinter uns wieder geschlossen?"

„Positiv, Captain."

„Sieht so aus, als hätten wir es tatsächlich geschafft, was, Spock?"

„Die Wahrscheinlichkeit unseres Überlebens hat sich tatsächlich signifikant erhöht, Jim."

Er grinste Spock an, während er durch die Schleuse in den Hangar der _USS Challenger_ flog und an der erstbesten Andockstelle andockte. Im selben Moment konnte er beobachten, dass sich die Andockschleuse wieder schloss und er spürte, wie die _USS Challenger_ wendete und beschleunigte. Innerlich ein erleichtertes Triumphgeheul ausstoßend, während sein Adrenalinspiegel bereits begann sich zu senken, wandte er sich lächelnd zu Spock um. Er hatte bereits die Hand gehoben, um diese Spock anerkennend auf die Schulter zu legen, als das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht erstarb.

Denn erst in diesem Moment erinnerte er sich wieder an die stark blutende Beinwunde, die Spock auf ihrer Flucht davon getragen hatte. Erst jetzt bemerkte er den See aus grünem Blut, der sich trotz seiner Bemühungen zu Spocks Füßen gebildet hatte.

Und erst in diesem Moment sah er, dass Spock, offensichtlich in der kurzen Zeit, die er sich auf das Andockmanöver konzentriert hatte, ohnmächtig aus seinem Sessel gerutscht war und bewegungslos auf dem Boden des Shuttles lag.


	28. Lover - Teil III

Vielen Dank an Sarah, HogwartsFan, MsPsychoFairy, lumivalkoinen und ich für eure lieben reviews!

* * *

**Lover – Teil III**

Als Spock zu sich kam war das erste, was er sah, ein Paar stahlblauer Augen, die sich über ihn beugten, und in denen er zu gleichen Teilen Besorgnis und Erleichterung sehen konnte.

„Wie fühlst du dich, Spock?"

Er nahm sich einen Moment, um in sich hinein zu fühlen. Sein Oberschenkel schmerzte noch immer, er konnte allerdings spüren, dass die Wunde versorgt worden war und bereits heilte. Tatsächlich fühlte er sich in der Lage aufzustehen.

„Es geht mir gut, Jim."

Und um seinen Worten Taten folgen zu lassen, begann er sich aufzurichten.

„Whoa, Spock, ich weiß wirklich nicht, ob das schon eine gute Idee ist. Vielleicht solltest du lieber noch ein wenig liegen bleiben."

Er ignorierte Jims Einwand, setzte sich in seinem Bett auf, ließ seinen Blick schweifen und fand so die Bestätigung dessen, was er bereits vermutet hatte. Er befand sich in einer Krankenstation. Ein Blick auf seinen Oberschenkel zeigte ihm, dass die blutdurchtränkten Überreste seiner Uniformhose entfernt und der Oberschenkel medizinisch versorgt worden war. Die Wunde war gesäubert und verschlossen, der Blutverlust gestoppt worden. Abgesehen von einer noch nicht vollständig verheilten, grünlichen Narbe erinnerte nichts mehr an seine Schussverletzung. Ebenso schien das Blut, das er verloren hatte, ersetzt worden zu sein, denn von der plötzlichen Schwäche, die ihn nach Erreichen des Hangars der _Challenger_ überkommen hatte, war nichts mehr zu spüren. Probehalber bewegte er sein Bein und konnte feststellen, dass ihm die Bewegung lediglich noch vernachlässigbare Schmerzen verursachte.

Nachdem er sich davon überzeugt hatte, dass sein gesundheitlicher Zustand akzeptabel war, richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit erneut auf Jim. Und sah, dass dessen Augen auf seine entblößten Beine gerichtet waren. Doch offensichtlich hatte Jim bemerkt, dass er ihn beobachtete, denn nur einen Augenblick später löste Jim seinen – durchaus etwas irritierenden – Blick von seinen Beinen und sah ihm wieder in die Augen. Einen Moment lang meinte er, Verlegenheit in Jims Verhalten wahrnehmen zu können, doch dann lächelte Jim ihn so aufrichtig an, dass er sich nicht mehr sicher sein konnte.

„Ich bin jedenfalls froh, dass es dir besser geht."

Er nickte zum Zeichen, dass er Jims Besorgnis um seine Person zu schätzen wusste. Dann beschloss er, dass es an der Zeit war, Jim einige Fragen zu stellen.

„Ich nehme an, dass es der _USS Challenger_ gelungen ist, dem Bird of Prey zu entkommen."

Jim sah ihm unverwandt ins Gesicht, als wolle er jeden weiteren Blick auf seine Beine vermeiden.

„Ja, der Bird of Prey konnte der _Challenger_ nicht folgen. Wir sind in Sicherheit."

Er verspürte Erleichterung, unterdrückte diese Emotion aber sofort.

„Wie lange war ich bewusstlos?"

„Nur etwa eineinhalb Stunden. Ich hatte das Shuttle gerade angedockt, als ich merkte, dass du bewusstlos geworden warst. Ich kontaktierte sofort Captain Mayweather, der deinen Transport auf die Krankenstation der _Challenger_ veranlasst hat."

„Es scheint, als wären die Prellungen und Schnittwunden in deinem Gesicht ebenfalls geheilt."

Jim nickte.

„Der Arzt der _Challenger_, Dr. Phlox, hat darauf bestanden. Nachdem er sich um deine Beinverletzung gekümmert hatte, hat er sich um die Kratzer in meinem Gesicht gekümmert, die die Explosion auf der _Enterprise_ verursacht hatte."

Plötzlich grinste Jim.

„Erinnere mich daran, dass ich Pille nach unserer Rückkehr zur _Enterprise_ vorhalte, dass die Hyposprays von Dr. Phlox nicht halb so weh tun wie seine."

Er hob die rechte Augenbraue.

„Darf ich aus deiner, wie ich hinzufügen möchte, unlogischen Anmerkung schließen, dass die _Enterprise_ nicht zerstört wurde und die Crew noch am Leben ist?"

Jim nickte erneut, diesmal voller Enthusiasmus.

„Ich hatte eine kurze Unterredung mit Captain Mayweather, als dieser sich auf der Krankenstation nach unserem Befinden erkundigt hatte. Er hat mir mitgeteilt, dass die _Challenger_ unseren Notruf abgefangen und der _Enterprise_ zur Hilfe gekommen ist. Sie sind gerade noch rechtzeitig gekommen, um die Zerstörung der _Enterprise,_ aber nicht rechtzeitig genug, um unsere Entführung zu verhindern. Nachdem sich Captain Mayweather davon überzeugt hatte, dass die _Enterprise_ es zu Charon VI zurück schaffen würde, hat er sich an die Verfolgung des Birds of Prey gemacht. Er und seine Crew konnten anhand des Fluchtweges des Bird of Preys und unter der Annahme, dass sich das Schiff auf dem schnellsten Weg zurück ins klingonische Reich befinden würde, die wahrscheinlichste Route berechnen und sind dieser Route gefolgt – offensichtlich mit Erfolg."

Diesmal erlaubte er sich einige Sekunden lang das Gefühl der Freude und Erleichterung angesichts der Tatsache, dass die Crew den Angriff der Klingonen ebenfalls überlebt hatte, bevor er diese Emotionen unterdrückte.

„Das bedeutet demnach, dass Morag gelogen hat."

„Der Bastard, ja. Wahrscheinlich fand er das komisch – eine erste Stufe auf der langen Leiter der Folter, die er sich für uns ausgedacht hatte. Er wusste, dass es für einen Captain das Schlimmste ist, sein Schiff und vor allem seine Crew zu verlieren. Mit Sicherheit hat er sich innerlich die Hände gerieben, als er unser Entsetzen gesehen hat. Oder er wollte einfach seine Niederlage vertuschen."

Er nickte bei Jims Worten.

„Dies liegt durchaus im Bereich des Möglichen."

Dann stellte er deine nächste Frage.

„Wer gestattete der _USS Challenger_, den Klingonen sicherlich entgegen ihrer ursprünglichen Befehle zu unserer Rettung zu folgen?"

„Das war ich."

Er konnte einen Moment der Überraschung nicht unterdrücken, als sich bei seinen Worten die Tür zur Krankenstation öffnete und Admiral Pike den Raum in seinem Rollstuhl betrat. Und auch Jim schien überrascht zu sein.

„Chris!"

Er beobachtete, wie Jim von seiner Bettkante, auf der er die ganze Zeit über gesessen hatte, aufstand, mit zwei schnellen Schritten bei Admiral Pike war und diesem beide Hände auf die Schultern legte.

„Was tun Sie hier an Bord der _USS Challenger_?"

Der Admiral lächelte Jim an.

„Captain Mayweather und sein Schiff sollten mich zu geheimen, diplomatischen Gesprächen mit den Romulanern in die neutrale Zone bringen. Nachdem wir aber das Notsignal der _Enterprise_ empfangen und schließlich festgestellt hatten, dass Sie und Mr. Spock von Klingonen entführt worden waren, habe ich meine Pläne und damit die Befehle der _Challenger _kurzerhand geändert."

„Sieht so aus, als müssten Spock und ich uns bei Ihnen bedanken. Es ist schön, Sie zu sehen, Chris."

„Sie hätten mir schon früher danken können, wenn Sie sich nicht bisher geweigert hätten, Spocks Krankenbett zu verlassen."

Unwillkürlich richtete er seinen Fokus wieder ausschließlich auf Jim. Und sah, dass dieser bei den letzten Worten des Admirals für einige Momente den Blick senkte, als seien ihm Admiral Pikes Worte unangenehm. Dieser Eindruck wurde unterstrichen durch eine leichte Verfärbung der Gesichtsfarbe Jims ins Rötliche und der Art und Weise, wie er schließlich unter gesenkten Augenlidern zu ihm blickte, nur um seinen Blick sofort wieder abzuwenden.

Auch wirkte Jims Stimme ein wenig zu beiläufig als er antwortete:

„Ich wollte nur sicher gehen, dass mein Erster Offizier bestmöglich versorgt wird."

„Und ich habe keine Zweifel, dass Dr. Phlox ganze Arbeit geleistet hat."

Und mit diesen Worten rollte Admiral Pike seinen Rollstuhl an Jim vorbei und an sein Bett.

„Ich freue mich darüber, dass es Ihnen offensichtlich besser geht, Mr. Spock. Nicht nur Jim hat sich Sorgen um Sie gemacht."

Er wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit voll und ganz dem Admiral zu.

„Ich weiß Ihre Sorge zu schätzen, Sir. Aber seien Sie versichert, dass sich meine körperliche Verfassung wieder in akzeptablen Parametern bewegt und ich tatsächlich in der Lage bin, die Krankenstation zu verlassen."

„Das sollten Sie wohl besser mich beurteilen lassen."

Im ersten Moment überrascht, dann aber augenblicklich seine Gesichtszüge in die ihm vertraute stoische Maske schulend sah er an Admiral Pike vorbei zur Tür der Krankenstation, in der er zu seinem Erstaunen einen Denebulaner stehen sah. Die charakteristischen Wülste an den Schläfen umrahmten ein lächelndes Gesicht mit lebhaften, hellblauen Augen. Das braune, wallende Haar reichte ihm bis über den Kragen seiner Uniform.

„Ich nehme an, Sie sind Dr. Phlox."

„Sie vermuten richtig, Mr. Spock."

Der Denebulaner kam auf ihn zu, einen medizinischen Tricorder in den Händen. Mit diesem führte er einige Scans angefangen von seinem Kopf bis hin zu seinen Beinen durch, kaum, dass er ihn erreicht hatte. Dann sah der Doktor ihn mit einem äußerst breiten Lächeln an.

„Sie haben es zweifellos nicht nur meinem medizinischen Können, sondern vor allem auch Ihrer vulkanischen Physiologie zu verdanken, dass Sie sich von der Schussverletzung so schnell erholen konnten. Ich sehe tatsächlich keinen Grund mehr, Sie auf der Krankenstation festzuhalten, solange Sie mir versprechen, sich noch die nächsten 24 Stunden zu schonen."

Er nickte dem Denebulaner zu, doch noch bevor er etwas hätte erwidern können, hörte er Jim sagen:

„Keine Sorge, Doktor, ich werde persönlich dafür sorgen, dass Spock sich noch eine Weile schont."

Nicht sicher, wie er auf Jims Worte reagieren sollte, hob er lediglich die rechte Augenbraue, während er Jim ansah. Doch Dr. Phlox, der seinen Tricorder inzwischen wieder eingesteckt hatte, rieb sich nur fröhlich die Hände.

„Gut, sehr gut. Dann steht Ihrer Entlassung nichts mehr im Wege, Mr. Spock."

Doch gerade, als er die Beine über die Bettkante bewegte, legte der Denebulaner den Kopf schief und sah ihn noch einmal kritisch an. Er konnte den Blick nicht deuten und hob die Augenbraue, diesmal an Dr. Phlox gerichtet, noch ein wenig höher. Doch der Doktor schien sich von seiner Augenbraue nicht irritieren zu lassen. Stattdessen verschwand er, noch immer händereibend, im hinteren Bereich der Krankenstation, nur um kurze Zeit darauf zurückzukommen – eine schwarze Uniformhose in den Händen.

„Das sollten Sie sich vielleicht überziehen, Mr. Spock."

Mit einer leichten Neigung seines Kopfes nach rechts akzeptierte er die Hose und zog sich diese über. Ein kurzer Blick zu Jim zeigte ihm gerade noch, wie dieser erneut die Augen senkte. Doch sofort verbannte er den Gedanken an Jims seltsames Verhalten für eine spätere Meditation in den hintersten Bereich seines Unterbewusstseins und widmete seine Aufmerksamkeit stattdessen Admiral Pike.

„Sir, auf unserer Flucht kamen der Captain und ich in Besitz einiger diplomatisch brisanter Informationen. Darüber hinaus ist es mir gelungen, im Wege einer kurzen Gedankenverschmelzung mit dem klingonischen Captain des Bird of Prey weitere wichtige Details zu den Absichten der Klingonen zu erlangen. Ich schlage vor, dass wir diese Informationen so schnell wie möglich mit Ihnen teilen."

Admiral Pikes Gesicht war ernst geworden.

„Ich stimme Ihnen zu, Commander. Wenn Sie sich in der Lage sehen die Krankenstation zu verlassen, schlage ich vor, dass Captain Kirk, Sie und ich uns in einen der Konferenzräume dieses Schiffes zurück ziehen, um alles genau zu besprechen."

Er wandte sich Jim zu, sah diesen nicken, erhob sich sodann von seinem Bett, richtete sich auf und zog seine Uniform glatt.

„Ich bin bereit, Sir."

„Na, dann los."

Er sah, dass Jim sich erst mit einem prüfenden Blick davon überzeugte, dass er sich auf den Beinen halten konnte, bevor er, dicht gefolgt von Admiral Pike, mit wenigen Schritten die Tür der Krankenstation erreichte. Er beeilte sich seinen beiden Vorgesetzten zu folgen. In der Tür drehte er sich noch einmal zu Doktor Phlox um und nickte dem Denebulaner zu.

„Ich weiß die medizinische Versorgung meiner Person zu schätzen, Doktor."

Noch einmal schenkte der Doktor ihm sein ihm eigenes fröhliches Lächeln.

„Nichts zu danken, Commander. Passen Sie auf sich auf. Und nicht vergessen – schonen Sie sich noch."

Noch einmal nickte er Dr. Phlox knapp zu. Dann drehte er sich um und ließ die Krankenstation endgültig hinter sich.

* * *

„Dann schießen Sie mal los, was Sie herausgefunden haben."

Pike, Spock und er hatten sich in einen kleinen Konferenzraum zurück gezogen. Er hatte den Moment genutzt und sich einen starken, schwarzen Kaffee repliziert, denn die Ereignisse der letzten Stunden begannen ihm langsam zuzusetzen. Doch ihm war völlig klar, wie wichtig es war, die Informationen, die sie erlangt hatten, an Pike weiterzugeben, bevor er auch nur die Chance haben würde, eventuell ein paar Stunden Schlaf zu finden. Oder zumindest ein paar Minuten Ruhe, um zu versuchen, seine herumschwirrenden Gedanken zu ordnen. Doch bis dahin war es wichtig, dass er konzentriert und fokussiert blieb. Und so setzte er sich neben Spock, Pike gegenüber.

Die nächsten Minuten fasste er, immer wieder von Spock mit ergänzenden Einwürfen unterbrochen, für Pike zusammen, was seit dem Angriff auf die _Enterprise _passiert war. Pike hörte sich alles ruhig an. Aber als er zu der Stelle kam, an der sie sich Nero gegenüber gesehen hatten, richtete sich Pike plötzlich mit einem Ruck in seinem Rollstuhl auf. Sein ganzer Körper schien ein einziges angespanntes Fragezeichen zu sein, und es fiel ihm offensichtlich schwer zu glauben, was sie gerade erzählten. Er bewunderte Pike für seine Selbstbeherrschung, dass dieser sie trotzdem mit keinem Wort unterbrach, bis sie zu Ende erzählt hatten.

Dann lehnte Pike sich zurück, stützte die Ellbogen auf den Armlehnen seines Rollstuhles ab und brachte die Fingerspitzen seiner Hände zusammen.

„Dann ist Nero also noch am Leben und sucht nach Rache."

Jim stellte seine Kaffeetasse ab, aus der er gerade getrunken hatte.

„Sieht ganz danach aus, Chris."

„Nun, das sind Neuigkeiten, die nicht einmal Gorkon zu wissen scheint. Oder er hat sie uns bisher vorenthalten."

Plötzlich war es an ihm sich vorzulehnen und Pike interessiert zu mustern.

„Sie haben mit dem klingonischen Kanzler gesprochen?"

Pike nickte.

„Direkt nachdem wir der _Enterprise _zu Hilfe gekommen waren und den Bird of Prey in die Flucht geschlagen hatten. Wir hatten uns gerade an die Verfolgung des klingonischen Schiffes gemacht, und ich nutzte die Gelegenheit, nicht nur die Sternenflotte zu informieren, sondern auch diplomatischen Kontakt mit Gorkon aufzunehmen. Gorkon zeigte sich in dem Gespräch – für klingonische Verhältnisse – äußerst zerknirscht. Er versicherte mir, dass es sich bei dem Angriff nicht um ein reguläres Schiff der klingonischen Flotte, sondern um ein Schiff abtrünniger Klingonen handelte, die ihre eigenen Ziele verfolgten, weil sie die Haltung der klingonischen Regierung in Bezug auf die Föderation für zu zurückhaltend hielten. Die Abtrünnigen hielten nach Gorkons Aussage den von ihm eingeschlagenen diplomatischen Weg für unehrenhaft und strebten einen Krieg mit der Föderation an, um die Föderation zu zerschlagen und das klingonische Reich zu expandieren. Es würde Sinn machen, wenn Nero sich diesen Abtrünnigen angeschlossen hätte. Dazu würde auch das ehemalige Lager an Schmuggel- und Bestechungsware in dieser Höhle auf New Vulcan passen."

Nachdenklich stützte er seinen rechten Ellbogen auf dem Tisch auf und sein Kinn in seine Handfläche.

„Es wäre tatsächlich denkbar. Und Nero hat sich auf das Schiff dieser Abtrünnigen gebeamt und konnte diese davon überzeugen, eine Art Kooperation einzugehen. Er verbesserte die Waffensysteme des Bird of Prey mit seinem technologischen Wissen aus der Zukunft. Dafür brachte er die abtrünnigen Klingonen dazu, die _Enterprise_ anzugreifen, um Spock und mich zu entführen und sich an uns rächen zu können dafür, dass wir sein Schiff zerstört, seine Crew getötet und seine Pläne durchkreuzt haben. Dass Nero zu der nachtragenden Sorte Alien gehört, hat er ja bereits bewiesen. Ich dachte bereits während des Angriffs auf die _Enterprise_, dass da etwas faul sein musste, denn die Angriffsmuster der Klingonen unterschieden sich von den mir bekannten Mustern, und die Durchschlagskraft der Waffen des Bird of Prey übertraf alles, was ich je gesehen hatte."

„Das wäre ein durchaus vorstellbares, weil logisches Szenario. Aber tatsächlich ist Ihre Hypothese falsch."

Nicht annähernd so überrascht wie er vielleicht hätte sein können wandte er sich nach links. Spock saß aufrecht wie immer in seinem Sessel und sah abwechselnd von ihm zu Pike und wieder zurück. Und im selben Moment erinnerte er sich wieder an die kurze Gedankenverschmelzung, die Spock mit Morag eingegangen war, nachdem er diesen mit dem vulkanischen Nervengriff betäubt hatte. Und er erinnerte sich auch wieder daran, dass Spock bereits auf der Krankenstation von wichtigen Informationen gesprochen hatte, die er im Rahmen der Gedankenverschmelzung erlangt hatte.

„Was hast du gesehen, Spock?"

Einen Moment lang dachte er, Spock würde ihn dafür zurechtweisen, ihn in Anwesenheit des Admirals geduzt zu haben. Dann aber schien Spock es sich anders zu überlegen.

„Während unseres Gespräches mit Nero konnte ich mich des Eindrucks nicht erwehren, dass Nero uns wichtige Zusammenhänge der gegebenen Situation verschwieg. Er schien immer wieder direkten Fragen auszuweichen oder Dinge nur lückenhaft zu erklären."

Er nickte bei Spocks Worten, da er während ihres Gespräches ganz ähnlich gelagerte Gefühle gehabt hatte. Spock fuhr unbeirrt fort.

„Als ich Morag auf unserer Flucht betäubte, hielt ich das Risiko für angemessen, das es bedeutete, über eine Gedankenverschmelzung mit Morag ein Maximum an zusätzlichen Informationen zu erlangen. Bereits, als der Captain und ich Morag auf der Brücke des klingonischen Schiffes vorgeführt wurden, wusste ich, dass ich Morag zuvor gesehen hatte. Ich konnte mich erinnern, Morag auf Kronos im erweiterten Beraterstab des Kanzlers gesehen zu haben. Die Annahme, dass Morag über Neros und gegebenenfalls Gorkons Pläne informiert sein würde, hielt ich vor diesem Hintergrund zwar nicht für zwingend, aber immerhin ausreichend wahrscheinlich. Es war demnach die logische Entscheidung, eine Gedankenverschmelzung zu initiieren. Und ich behielt recht – Morag war über alle Pläne des klingonischen Reichs bestens informiert."

„Und was haben Sie erfahren, Spock?"

Auch Pikes ganze Aufmerksamkeit war auf den Halbvulkanier gerichtet. Spock neigte den Kopf leicht nach rechts.

„Die Situation ist deutlich brisanter, als bisher angenommen, Admiral. Um es mit wenigen Worten auf den Punkt zu bringen – Gorkon hat Sie belogen."

Inzwischen hing er geradezu an Spocks Lippen, was sicherlich nur mit Spocks Worten und nichts damit zu tun hatte, dass diese Lippen bereits in dem einen oder anderen seiner Tagträume eine gewisse Rolle gespielt hatten. Erneut rief er sich zur Ordnung und zur Konzentration, während Spock weiter sprach.

„Bei der Besatzung des Bird of Prey sowie bei Morag selbst handelt es sich nicht um abtrünnige Krieger des klingonischen Reiches. Vielmehr agierte Morag auf Befehl Gorkons. Denn Ziel der Klingonen ist es, die Sternenflotte in einem Krieg zu besiegen, die Föderation auf diese Weise zu zerschlagen und das klingonische Reich um das Gebiet der Föderation zu erweitern."

Einen Moment lang herrschte Schweigen in dem kleinen Konferenzraum. Selbst ihm war inzwischen jeder Gedanke an Spocks Lippen vergangen. Stattdessen versuchte er seine sich überschlagenden Gedanken zu ordnen.

„Wenn man so möchte, stellen die diplomatischen Beziehungen zwischen dem klingonischen Reich und der Föderation für die Klingonen ein Ablenkungsmanöver dar. Sie versuchen, der Föderation ein Gefühl von Sicherheit zu vermitteln, während sie im Geheimen agieren. Das Lager auf New Vulcan beweist, dass bereits Versuche unternommen wurden, die Föderation wahrscheinlich in militärisch-strategisch günstigen Positionen über den Weg der Bestechung zu infiltrieren. Insbesondere scheint das klingonische Reich über die Bewegungen der Raumschiffe der Sternenflotte informiert zu sein. So lässt sich auch erklären, dass Morag offensichtlich genau wusste, auf welcher Mission sich die _Enterprise _befand und so den günstigsten Zeitpunkt für einen Angriff abwarten konnte – nämlich nur wenige Lichtjahre von der neutralen Zone entfernt am äußersten Rand des Föderationsgebietes."

Er runzelte die Stirn.

„Aber hätte Morag dann nicht auch die Route der _Challenger_ kennen und wissen müssen, dass diese der _Enterprise_ zu Hilfe kommen könnte?"

Aber Pike schüttelte den Kopf.

„Meine diplomatische Mission unterlag höchster Geheimhaltung. Nur ich selbst und einige wenige im Zirkel der Admiräle, für die ich alle meine Hand ins Feuer legen würde, kannten bis zu meiner Abreise das genaue Ziel und damit auch die Route, die ich erst hier an Bord Captain Mayweather und dem Navigator des Schiffes unter Verpflichtung zur strengsten Geheimhaltung mitteilte. Es verwundert mich nicht, dass diese Informationen nicht zu den Klingonen vorgedrungen sind."

„Das bedeutet immerhin, dass die Klingonen noch nicht alles wissen."

Er sah Spock nicken.

„Offensichtlich."

Pike richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Halbvulkanier.

„Fahren Sie fort, Spock."

„Nero hatte sich tatsächlich auf einen Bird of Prey gebeamt. Und er hatte den Captain des klingonischen Schiffes davon überzeugen können, dass er lebend von größerem Nutzen wäre als tot. Der Bird of Prey nahm schließlich Kurs auf das klingonische Reich, und Nero wurde Gorkon und dessen Beraterstab vorgeführt. Das Ergebnis dieser Verhandlungen ist bekannt. Nero sagte zu, die Waffen der Klingonen mit Technologie der Zukunft zu verstärken, während die Klingonen Nero zusagten, diesem bei seiner Rache gegen den Captain und meine Person zu helfen. Der Angriff auf die _Enterprise_ verfolgte in diesem Zusammenhang ein doppeltes Ziel. Zum einen sollte die _Enterprise_ als Flaggschiff und damit gefährlichstes Schiff der Sternenflotte zerstört werden. Zum anderen sollten der Captain und ich entführt und Nero übergeben werden. Der Tod des Captains und meiner Person wurde hierbei auch von Gorkon und der klingonischen Führung durchaus als taktischer Vorteil verstanden und demnach vollumfänglich unterstützt."

Er hatte sich inzwischen Spock voll und ganz zugewandt und beugte sich nun ein wenig zu diesem vor, während er Spocks dunkelbraune Augen nicht los ließ.

„Aber unseren Tod und die Zerstörung der _Enterprise_ hätten sie doch einfacher haben können. Immerhin befanden wir uns mehrere Tage in klingonischem Gebiet. Nicht zu vergessen, dass wir beide allein und ohne neutrale Zeugen sozusagen in der Höhle des Löwen waren."

„Tatsächlich war der Plan, uns beide auf Kronos zu töten und die _Enterprise_ mitsamt der Crew zu zerstören."

Nun war er doch einige Sekunden lang sprachlos, bis er mühsam hervor brachte:

„Und wieso leben wir dann noch?"

„Weil Sie den Zweikampf gegen den Klingonen gewonnen haben, Captain."

„Das verstehe ich nicht."

Auch ein kurzer Blick in Pikes Gesicht zeigte ihm, dass dieser ebenso verwirrt war wie er selbst, bevor er sich Spock wieder zuwandte. Spock dagegen schien stoisch wie eh und je.

„Der Plan der Klingonen war, uns beide unter dem Deckmantel der Diplomatie zu töten. Auch die _Enterprise_ sollte zerstört werden, ohne zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon einen Krieg mit der Föderation zu riskieren. Ziel der Klingonen war es, die Sternenflotte ihres Flaggschiffes und ihres effektivsten Kommandoteams zu berauben, ohne direkt in kriegerische Handlungen einzutreten, um die Föderation für nur kurze Zeit später geplante kriegerische Auseinandersetzungen noch einmal empfindlich zu schwächen. Gleichzeitig sollte Nero mit dem Tod des Captains und meiner Person seine vereinbarte Bezahlung erhalten. Den Captain den Zweikampf austragen zu lassen war von vornherein geplant. Die Klingonen rechneten fest damit, dass der Captain als körperlich unterlegener Mensch den Zweikampf mit einer ihm unbekannten Waffe nicht überleben würde. Deshalb bestand Gorkon auch darauf, dass der Captain selbst kämpfen sollte und nicht ich an seiner Stelle. Nach dem Tod des Captains sollten sowohl ich getötet als auch das Schiff ausgelöscht werden. Der Sternenflotte gegenüber hätte Gorkon behauptet, dass die Crew und ich den Tod des Captains hätten rächen und uns zu gewalttätigen und damit kriegerischen Handlungen hätten hinreißen lassen. Das Gegenteil wäre den Klingonen nicht nachweisbar gewesen. So wäre das Sternenflottenkommando gezwungen gewesen, den Tod des Captains und meiner Person sowie die Zerstörung des Schiffes als diplomatischen Zwischenfall werten zu müssen. Die Klingonen hätten ihr Versprechen Nero gegenüber gehalten, die Sternenflotte geschwächt und im Anschluss den entscheidenden Angriff auf die Föderation geplant und vorbereitet."

„Und sie haben ihren Plan aufgegeben, weil ich den Zweikampf anders als gedacht gewonnen habe?"

Spock neigte den Kopf leicht nach rechts.

„Positiv, Captain. Das klingonische Verständnis von Ehre verbot es Gorkon, uns hinterrücks zu ermorden. Sie hatten sich das Recht auf den Zweikampf durch Ihren Sieg gegen das klingonische Schiff bei Ferrolos Prime errungen. Nachdem Sie entgegen der Erwartungen der Klingonen auch im Zweikampf siegreich waren, hätte es gegen die Ehre der Klingonen als Krieger verstoßen, einen ehrenhaft errungenen Sieg durch eine heimtückische Handlung zu entehren. Aus diesem Grund haben die Klingonen uns ziehen lassen und nach einer anderen Möglichkeit gesucht, ihr Ziel zu erreichen. Der Angriff des Bird of Preys auf die _Enterprise_ unter dem Deckmantel, dass es sich hierbei um Abtrünnige handeln soll, war das Mittel der Wahl der Klingonen."

Er sah, dass Pike sich vorgelehnt hatte, die Arme auf den Armlehnen seines Rollstuhles abgelegt, und Spock intensiv musterte.

„Zusammengefasst heißt das also, dass die Föderation kurz vor einem Krieg mit dem klingonischen Reich steht, während Gorkon bis zum letzten Moment den Eindruck vermitteln will, das klingonische Reich sei an diplomatischen Beziehungen nach wie vor interessiert. Dabei werden im Verborgenen bereits alle Anstrengungen unternommen, die Sternenflotte unter dem Deckmantel der Diplomatie zu schwächen und in einem unbekannten Zeitpunkt mit einem Angriff zu überraschen."

„Positiv, Admiral."

Pike lehnte sich zurück, die Stirn gefurcht.

„Nun, das sind definitiv Neuigkeiten, die ich mit den anderen Admirälen dringend diskutieren sollte."

„Das hielte ich ebenfalls für den nächsten logischen Schritt, Admiral."

Er selbst nickte abwesend, während ihm noch ein anderer Gedanke kam.

„Spock, hast du auch etwas über Neros Pläne herausfinden können? Ich meine abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass er uns beide tot sehen will? Ich kann mir nicht so richtig vorstellen, dass Nero sich mit unserem Tod zufrieden geben und sich irgendwo ein nettes Plätzchen suchen würde, wo er dann in Frieden alt werden und sterben kann. Mein Bauchgefühl sagt mir, dass Nero seine eigenen Pläne verfolgt."

„Meine Gedanken gingen bereits in eine ähnliche Richtung, Captain. Doch unglücklicherweise waren Morags Gedanken keine Hinweise auf Neros mögliche Pläne zu entnehmen gewesen. Sollten diese Pläne existieren – und die Wahrscheinlichkeit halte ich ebenfalls für hoch – sind sie Morag nicht bekannt."

Er seufzte.

„Das war wohl auch nicht unbedingt zu erwarten."

Spocks Augenbraue hob sich leicht.

„Vermutlich nicht, Captain."

„Trotzdem, Spock, das war ausgezeichnete Arbeit. Dank dir kennen wir nun zumindest die Pläne der Klingonen."

„Captain Kirk hat recht. Das war gute Arbeit, Commander."

Er sah, wie Spock sowohl sein Lob als auch das Pikes mit einem kaum merklichen Nicken akzeptierte. Sein Blick ruhte einen Moment zu lange auf Spock, bevor er sich selbst wieder zur Ordnung und zur Konzentration rief.

„Die Frage ist, was wir mit diesen Informationen anfangen."

Er hatte sich Pike wieder zugewandt, der bei seinen Worten nachdenklich nickte.

„Ich habe einen Vorschlag."

Und sofort hatte Spock doch wieder nicht nur seine, sondern auch Pikes ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit.

„Lassen Sie hören, Commander."

Spock schien sich in seinem Sessel noch ein wenig gerader aufzusetzen.

„Ich hielte es zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt für logisch, Gorkon nicht wissen zu lassen, dass die Föderation über die kriegerischen Pläne des klingonischen Reiches informiert ist. Es wäre stattdessen ratsam, die diplomatischen Beziehungen für den Moment aufrecht zu erhalten und sich in der so gewonnenen Zeit auf einen eventuellen Angriff der Klingonen vorzubereiten. Es wäre unbedingt erforderlich, die infiltrierten Stellen im Corpus der Sternenflotte ausfindig zu machen und zu eliminieren. Ebenso sollte dem Wiederaufbau der Flotte höchste Priorität eingeräumt werden. Darüber hinaus schlage ich vor, den älteren Spock auf New Vulcan zu kontaktieren. Die Klingonen haben sich durch Neros Wissen um die Technologie der Zukunft einen taktischen Vorteil verschafft. Der ältere Spock kann uns helfen, diesen Vorteil mit seinem eigenen Wissen wieder auszugleichen."

Hätte er vergessen, warum er Spock um jeden Preis als seinen Ersten Offizier hatte haben wollen, würde er sich spätestens jetzt wieder daran erinnern. Er lächelte, und diesmal konnte ihn nichts davon abhalten, Spock anerkennend auf die Schulter zu schlagen.

„Gut gedacht, Spock."

Auch Pike nickte.

„Ich muss mich mit meinen Kollegen besprechen, aber ich werde ihnen Ihre Vorschläge unterbreiten, Spock. Aber ich denke, das ist der Weg, den wir zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt einschlagen sollten."

„Ich habe noch eine weitere … Bitte, Admiral."

Erstaunt wandte er sich erneut Spock zu, und als er dessen Gesicht im Profil betrachtete, bemerkte er, wie angespannt Spock plötzlich wirkte. Es waren nur Nuancen, an denen er diese Anspannung erkannte, die Art und Weise, wie Spocks Augen ein wenig dunkler zu sein schienen, wie sich Spocks Lippen nur eine Winzigkeit fester aufeinander pressten als gewöhnlich. Und doch konnte er es sehen.

„Was haben Sie auf dem Herzen Spock?"

Er war sich sicher, dass Pike Spock gut genug kannte um zu wissen, dass dieser das Wort ‚Bitte' nicht leichtfertig verwenden würde. Aber er war sich ebenso sicher, dass er die äußerlichen Anzeichen der Anspannung, unter der Spock stand, nicht bemerkte.

„Admiral, solange wir die konkreten Pläne Neros nicht kennen, halte ich es zumindest für möglich, dass sich Neros Rachepläne zumindest auch gegen die vulkanische Kolonie auf New Vulcan richten könnten, insbesondere, da sich der ältere Spock ebenfalls auf New Vulcan aufhält. Ich hielte es demnach für ratsam, den vulkanischen Rat darüber zu informieren, dass Nero entgegen unserer bisherigen Annahme noch lebt. Des Weiteren sollten die seitens der Föderation ergriffenen Sicherheitsvorkehrungen auf New Vulcan verstärkt werden."

Wieder nickte Pike nachdenklich.

„Ich werde auch diesen Punkt mit den Admirälen besprechen, aber ich kann Ihnen schon jetzt versichern, dass wir alles Nötige veranlassen werden, damit den verbliebenen Vulkaniern auf New Vulcan kein weiterer Schaden droht."

„Dann sollten wir aber auch gleichzeitig die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen auf der Erde erhöhen – immerhin war die Erde Neros letztes Ziel, und wie wir alle wissen, ist er mit der Zerstörung der Erde gescheitert."

„Der Captain hat recht, Admiral. Auch die Erde kann als mögliches Ziel Neros nicht gänzlich ausgeschlossen werden."

„Ich werde auch das mit den Admirälen besprechen."

Einen Moment lang war es vollkommen still im Raum. Dann durchbrach er diese Stille.

„Wie lauten die nächsten Befehle der _Enterprise_, Chris? Ich gehe davon aus, dass wir angesichts der jetzigen Situation bessere Verwendung finden werden, als die Außenposten zu überprüfen."

Pike lächelte.

„Davon können Sie ausgehe, Jim. Trotzdem – Ihre neuen Befehle erhalten Sie erst, nachdem ich mit meinen Kollegen gesprochen habe. Die _Challenger_ bringt Sie und Spock zurück zu Charon VI. Dort sollten Sie dafür sorgen, dass die _Enterprise_ so schnell wie möglich wieder voll einsatzbereit ist. Ich unterrichte Sie über Ihre neuen Befehle, sobald ich mir mit den anderen Admirälen über das weitere Vorgehen einig geworden bin."

Er nickte Pike zu.

„Wir haben die besten Ingenieure auf der Enterprise. Sie werden sehen – in null komma nix ist das Baby wieder flott."

Er konnte Spocks mißbilligend erhobene Augenbraue geradezu fühlen, auch wenn er nicht direkt zu diesem hin sah. Aber Pike lachte nur.

„Wir werden Charon VI in ein paar Stunden erreichen. Die Zeit sollten Sie nutzen um ein wenig zu schlafen. Captain Mayweather hat Quartiere für Sie herrichten lassen. Also los – ruhen Sie sich aus. Das ist ein Befehl."

„Aye, Sir."

In einer gutmütig-spöttischen Geste hob er seine flache Hand zu einem militärischen Gruß an seine Stirn, was Pike ein weiteres Lächeln entlockte und Spock dazu veranlasste, seine Augenbraue noch ein wenig höher zu heben, so dass sie im Haaransatz verschwand, woraufhin er Spock angrinste und diesem erneut auf die Schulter schlug.

„Na los, Spock, lass uns den Befehl des Admirals befolgen und unsere Quartiere suchen. Ich denke, ein wenig Schlaf haben wir uns nun auch durchaus verdient."

Spock ließ seine Augenbraue wieder an ihren angestammten Platz rutschen und erhob sich mit der ihm eigenen fließenden Eleganz, die er einmal mehr nur bewundern konnte. Dann verabschiedeten sie sich von Admiral Pike und verließen gemeinsam den kleinen Konferenzraum.


	29. Lover - Teil IV

Vielen lieben Dank an MsPsychoFairy, HogwartsFan, MaraJade und lumivalkoinen für eure lieben Reviews und allen fürs Lesen!

* * *

**Lover – Teil IV**

Jim wäre jede Wette eingegangen, dass er nach den Ereignissen der letzten 48 Stunden in dem Moment schlafen würde, in dem sein Kopf das Kopfkissen im Bett seines Gästequartiers berühren würde. Aber hier lag er – in besagtem Bett, auf dem Rücken, die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt, den Blick zu Decke gerichtet und hellwach. Offensichtlich reichte die Fast-Zerstörung seines Schiffes, eine Phaser-Betäubung und Entführung, eine Flucht, ein halbtoter Spock, ein Besuch auf der Krankenstation und eine Unterredung mit Pike nicht aus, um ihn vollkommen zu erschöpfen.

Vielleicht sollte er sogar stolz darauf sein.

Vielleicht war das aber auch ein erstes Anzeichen von Insomnie?

Oder verlor er doch langsam den Verstand, wie Pille ihm immer wieder prophezeit hatte?

Denn im Grunde waren es nicht die Ereignisse und damit das Adrenalin der letzten 48 Stunden als solche, die ihn wach hielten, sondern vielmehr die Rolle, die ein gewisser Halbvulkanier wieder einmal im Rahmen dieser Ereignisse gespielt hatte.

Überhaupt – was war das für eine Achterbahnfahrt der Gefühle gewesen.

Wie oft war er eigentlich drauf und dran gewesen, Spock in den letzten 48 Stunden zu verlieren?

Da war einmal der Moment gewesen, als die Brücke dem direkten Treffer ausgesetzt gewesen und Spock und er durch die Luft geschleudert worden waren. Es war alles so schnell gegangen, und trotzdem wusste er genau, dass Spocks Blick den seinen genauso festgehalten hatte wie umgekehrt. Und kaum hatte er verstanden, dass sie beide diesen Treffer überlebt hatten, warf Spock sich in das Phaserfeuer der Klingonen, um ihn zu schützen. Und als wäre das noch nicht genug, ließ er sich nur wenige Stunden später auf dem klingonischen Schiff auch noch anschießen und fiel, kaum, dass sie die _Challenger_ erreicht hatten, in Ohnmacht.

Und jeden einzelnen dieser Momente konnte er noch immer fühlen.

Denn er – James T. Kirk – hatte Angst um Spock gehabt.

Es war nicht so, als hätte er sich noch nie um eine andere Person gesorgt. Er hatte schreckliche Angst gehabt, als Sam auf Tarsus IV gewesen war und er und seine Mutter tagelang nicht gewusst hatten, ob er überleben würde. Er hatte sich gesorgt, als die Nachricht gekommen war, dass Vulkan angegriffen worden war. Er hatte sich auch gesorgt, als Nero Kurs auf die Erde genommen hatte. Und er hatte sich gesorgt um sein Schiff und seine Crew, als die Klingonen angegriffen nichts war vergleichbar mit der Angst, die er in den letzten Stunden um seinen Ersten Offizier und Freund ausgestanden hatte und die völlig anders gewesen war als alles, was er bisher in diese Richtung erlebt hatte, sogar anders als die Angst, die er um Sam ausgestanden hatte. Anders auf eine Art, die er aus diesem Grund selbst nicht ganz erklären konnte.

Er hatte dieser Angst einfach Luft machen müssen. Er war tatsächlich verdammt sauer auf Spock gewesen, als er in dieser Gefängniszelle auf dem klingonischen Schiff aufgewacht war und sich daran erinnert hatte, wie Spock sich auf der _Enterprise_ zwischen ihn und die klingonischen Eindringlinge geworfen und das Phaserfeuer, das für ihn gedacht gewesen war, einfach so abgefangen hatte. Denn in seinen Augen gab es nichts, aber auch gar nichts, das es entschuldigen konnte, dass Spock sich für ihn in Gefahr begab. Und schon gar nicht seine angeblichen Pflichten als Erster Offizier. Nicht, dass er sich nicht ohne zu zögern selbst in ein für Spock gedachtes Phaserfeuer geworfen hätte. Aber das war etwas vollkommen anderes. Denn was er durfte, durfte Spock noch lange nicht. Denn auch, wenn er es nie offen zugeben würde – immerhin hatte er einen Ruf zu verlieren – aber der Gedanke, Spock zu verlieren, hatte jedes Mal wie eine kalte Hand nach seinem Herzen gegriffen und gnadenlos zugedrückt, bis er geglaubt hatte, keine Luft mehr zu bekommen.

Und das war definitiv etwas, das James T. Kirk bisher noch nie in seinem Leben passiert war.

Und so hatte er es auch nicht geschafft, sich von Spocks Krankenbett wegzubewegen. Wahrscheinlich hätte er seinen Platz an Spocks Bett selbst dann nicht verlassen, wenn er einen direkten Befehl dazu bekommen hätte. Weil er sich selbst davon hatte überzeugen müssen, dass Spock, nachdem er ohnmächtig geworden und alles voller Blut gewesen war, nach wie vor atmete, dass sich Spocks Brustkorb nach wie vor regelmäßig hob und senkte. Weil es schlicht unmöglich für ihn gewesen wäre, nicht da zu sein, wenn Spock aufwachte.

Irgendwo in seinem Hinterkopf hörte er eine Stimme, die verdächtig nach Pille klang und ihm sagte, dass er sich aufführte wie ein fünfzehnjähriges Mädchen, das das erste Mal für einen Jungen schwärmte. Aber er konnte es nicht ändern. Und hätte er es nicht vorher schon geahnt – spätestens jetzt wäre es ihm klar geworden, dass tatsächlich etwas passiert war, womit er nie in seinem Leben gerechnet hatte.

Seine Gefühle für Spock waren nicht nur eine vorübergehende Schwärmerei.

Es war auch mehr als bloße sexuelle Anziehung.

Es war viel mehr.

Seine Gefühle für Spock sprengten alles, was er bisher je für eine andere Person empfunden hatte.

Und es war wohl endgültig zu spät, es noch irgendwie leugnen oder in Frage stellen zu wollen.

Dass er sich verliebt hatte.

Verliebt in Spock.

Wie sonst wäre es auch zu erklären, dass er eine Nacht mit einer attraktiven Frau ausgeschlagen hatte? Nicht einmal mit seiner Kapitänswürde und der ihm von sich selbst auferlegten Professionalität konnte er sich da herausreden. Denn immerhin bekleidete Captain Russell denselben Rang wie er selbst und war darüber hinaus nicht auf seinem Schiff stationiert. Sie war außerdem attraktiv und willig gewesen, so dass es keinen vernünftigen Grund gegeben hatte, diese Nacht mit ihr auszuschlagen. Wenn er nicht die ganze Zeit über an Spock hätte denken müssen. Und ihm der Gedanken an einen muskulösen, harten, leicht grünlich schimmernden Männerkörper plötzlich nicht deutlich verlockender erschienen wäre, als der weiche, nachgiebige Körper von Captain Russell.

Okay, vielleicht hatte er in den vergangenen Tagen oder vielleicht auch Wochen das eine oder andere Mal an Spock in einer nicht zu 100% jugendfreien Art und Weise gedacht. Vielleicht hatte er sich tatsächlich das eine oder andere Mal versucht vorzustellen, wie Spock wohl unter der Uniform aussehen würde oder was es für ein Gefühl wäre, Spock zu berühren. Und zwar überall. Und vielleicht hatte er diese Gedanken nicht vollkommen aus seinem Kopf verbannen können, als er mit Captain Russell zu Abend gegessen hatte. Gedanken, die nur noch an Intensität gewonnen hatten, seit er vor wenigen Stunden auf der Krankenstation das erste Mal Spocks nackte Haut tatsächlich gesehen hatte, wenn auch nur an Spocks Beinen, die aber lang und kräftig gewesen waren und ihn mehr fasziniert hatten, als ein anderes Paar Beine jemals zuvor.

Jedenfalls wusste er nicht genau, wie er diese Gefühle, die so neu für ihn waren, einordnen sollte.

Irgendetwas in ihm war so übervoll, dass es jauchzen, Saltos schlagen, auf den Tischen tanzen und in die Welt hinaus schreien wollte, dass er – James T. Kirk – verliebt war. Und trotzdem gab es diesen anderen Teil, der sich ein wenig überfordert fühlte und nicht wusste, was er tun und wie er reagieren sollte.

Womit auch zu erklären wäre, dass ihm nichts Besseres als ein grenzdebiles Grinsen und ein völlig absurdes ‚Hi' eingefallen waren, als er in der klingonischen Zelle mit dem Kopf auf Spocks Schulter aufgewacht war. Er hatte es an Spocks hochgezogener Augenbraue gesehen, dass dieser seinen Mangel an Eloquenz, der in diesem Moment noch deutlicher als gewöhnlich zum Vorschein getreten war, ebenfalls irritierend gefunden hatte. Und er hätte sich noch im selben Moment gerne selbst mit dem Phaser betäubt, um dieser peinlichen Situation ein Ende zu setzen.

Andererseits – wie reagierte man in einer solchen Situation bitte richtig?

Sein Kopf war im Schlaf der Schwerkraft folgend auf der Schulter eines berührungsscheuen Halbvulkaniers gelandet, in den er zufällig verliebt war. Zugegeben, Spock schien seinen Berührungen gegenüber eine erstaunliche Toleranz zu zeigen, die er zwar nicht ganz verstand, über die er aber den Teufel tun und sich beschweren würde. Trotzdem – es war ihm ganz und gar nicht unangenehm gewesen, so dicht bei Spock aufzuwachen, und allein das war schon verwirrend genug – wie hätte er da noch eloquent sein können?

Wie man es drehte und wendete – es blieb beim selben Ergebnis.

Er war zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben verliebt.

Richtig verliebt.

Mächtig verliebt.

Und auch, wenn er nicht so genau wusste, was er mit diesem Gefühl, das so groß und mächtig war, dass es ihn vollkommen überwältigte, anfangen sollte, hielt es ihn nicht mehr im Bett. Er hatte plötzlich das Gefühl unter Strom zu stehen, nicht zu wissen, wohin mit seiner Energie, das Gefühl platzen zu müssen, wenn er nicht etwas unternahm.

Und diese Energie trieb ihn hinaus aus seinem Gästequartier.

Nach nebenan – wo sich Spocks Gästequartier befand.

* * *

Spock benötigte keinen Schlaf. Tatsächlich war sein körperlicher Zustand nach seinem Aufenthalt auf der Krankenstation akzeptabel. Dies galt nach den Ereignissen der vergangenen zwei Tage allerdings nicht im gleichen Maße für seinen geistigen Zustand, so dass er dringend der Meditation bedurfte.

Er kannte sich inzwischen besser, als seinen Fokus im Rahmen der Meditation auf die politische Lage und den Konflikt mit den Klingonen zu richten. So brisant dieses Thema war und so katastrophal die Auswirkungen für die Föderation werden konnten – sie konnten seinen Fokus nicht halten. Ebenso wenig die überraschende und mindestens ebenso beunruhigende Tatsache, dass Nero entgegen aller Wahrscheinlichkeit noch lebte und offensichtlich seine Rache- und Vergeltungspläne noch nicht aufgegeben hatte.

Unter anderen Umständen hätte er eine ganze Nacht damit verbracht, über diese Gegebenheiten zu meditieren, sie von allen Seiten zu beleuchten, Wahrscheinlichkeitsberechnungen für mögliche Szenarien anzustellen und eine mögliche Strategie zu entwickeln.

Doch stattdessen kreisten seine Gedanken wieder einmal um Jim, und daneben schien kein anderer Gedanke mehr Platz zu finden.

Er kannte das an sich nicht. Bisher war er immer und zu jeder Zeit in der Lage gewesen, sich auf die wesentlichen Dinge zu konzentrieren und seine Gedanken entsprechend zu fokussieren. Er hatte es bisher auch immer geschafft, im Rahmen seiner Meditation die Emotionen, die in verschiedensten Situationen Besitz von ihm ergriffen hatten, so aufzuarbeiten, dass er sie anschließend erfolgreich unterdrücken und die Situation rational und objektiv hatte beurteilen können.

All diese Parameter galten nicht mehr, wenn es zu Jim kam.

Seit Wochen beherrschte Jim seine Meditation, und immer wenn er geglaubt hatte, seine Emotionen ausreichend beleuchtet und katalogisiert zu haben, war er bisher eines Besseren belehrt worden. Es schien, als würde Jim inzwischen beinahe jeden einzelnen seiner wachen Gedanken beherrschen, und als hätte er die Fähigkeit verloren, sich daneben auf andere Fragen konzentrieren zu können. Es schien beinahe, als habe er, seit er Jim kannte, von einem Tag auf den anderen die Fähigkeit verloren, Suraks Lehren zu befolgen. Als habe seine menschliche Hälfte endlich und endgültig über seine vulkanische gesiegt. Als sei Jim der Katalysator gewesen, der seine lange unterdrückte menschliche Hälfte heraufbeschworen hatte.

Er hatte bereits in Betracht gezogen, für Jim mehr als nur Freundschaft zu empfinden. Da war es nur konsequent, diese Annahme anhand der jüngsten Ereignisse erneut zu überprüfen.

Er hatte sich zwischen Jim und das Phaserfeuer der Klingonen geworfen und keinen einzigen Gedanken daran verschwendet, dass diese Entscheidung ihm selbst das Leben kosten könnte. Es war ihm gleichgültig gewesen. Er wusste, dass er ohne zu zögern jederzeit sein Leben aufs Spiel setzen würde, um Jim zu retten. Und auch, wenn er sich Jim gegenüber auf seine Pflichten als Erster Offizier berufen hatte, wusste er doch, dass dies nicht einmal annähernd der Grund für sein Handeln gewesen war. Auch die Tatsache, dass ihn mit Jim eine tiefe Freundschaft verband und daher das Leben seines Freundes für ihn von Wert war, konnte nicht einmal annähernd die Angst, aber auch die Entschlossenheit erklären, die ihn dazu veranlasst hatte, sich vor Jim zu werfen, genau, als der Klingone den Phaser abfeuerte.

Und er schämte sich nicht für diese Emotionen, die in diesen Sekundenbruchteilen sein Handeln bestimmt hatten. Er wusste, dass er keine Angst um sich selbst gehabt hatte. Sondern Angst um Jim. Eine Emotion, die er bisher nur ein einziges Mal in seinem Leben verspürt hatte und die ihn nur ein einziges Mal in seinem Leben zu einer ähnlichen Handlung veranlasst hatte – als er Sekunden vor der Zerstörung Vulkans auf die Oberfläche beamte, um seine Mutter zu retten.

Und doch – waren seine Emotionen nicht ganz dieselben.

Während ihn mit seiner Mutter ein tiefes Band der elterlichen Liebe verbunden hatte, waren seine Emotionen bezüglich Jim anderer Natur. Sie waren mindestens so tief, aber längst nicht so vertraut, auf andere Weise aber intimer. Er hatte Schwierigkeiten, sie genau zu definieren, und dennoch war ihm bewusst, dass es für ihn nicht einfacher wäre, Jim zu verlieren, als seine Mutter. Dass er alles tun würde, um Jim vor Schaden zu bewahren. Weil es in keinster Weise akzeptabel war, Jim zu verlieren. Es würde ihn zerstören, mehr noch als der Tod seiner Mutter. Es würde für ihn einen Verlust bedeuten, den er niemals verwinden und noch weniger ersetzen könnte.

Die Heftigkeit seiner Emotionen, endlich ans Licht gebracht, erschreckte ihn beinahe.

Und doch hätte ihn bereits die Tatsache, dass er Captain Russell gegenüber Eifersucht verspürt und damit einem gewisses Besitzdenken Ausdruck verliehen hatte, nachdenklich stimmen sollen. Und die Tatsache, dass sie nun auf dem Weg zurück nach Charon VI waren, ließ dieses Gefühl erneut in ihm aufflackern. Der Gedanke daran, dass Captain Russell ihre Avancen erneut auf Jim richten könnte, erfüllte ihn mit einer inneren Unruhe, die ihm völlig fremd war. Und doch war sie in wenigen Worten ganz einfach zusammenzufassen.

Er wollte, dass diese Frau nicht einmal in die Nähe Jims kam.

Er wollte sie herausfordern und ihr deutlich zu verstehen geben, dass Jim ihm gehörte – ihm und niemandem sonst.

Er wollte die eine Person an Jims Seite sein, wollte ihn beschützen und von ihm beschützt werden. Jim sollte ihm gehören, wie er Jim gehören wollte, sein Körper zu Jims Körper und Jims Körper zu seinem, seine Seele zu Jims Seele und Jims Seele zu seiner, ineinander und umeinander verwoben, geteilt aber doch eins, getrennt und doch immer zusammen…

Und mit einem Ruck öffnete er die Augen.

Spürte es – seinen beschleunigen Herzschlag, seine erhöhte Atemfrequenz, das kaum merkliche Zittern seiner Hände.

Und wusste es.

Wusste, warum seit Wochen seine Gedanken beinahe ausschließlich um Jim kreisten, warum es ihm so schwer gefallen war, seinen Fokus auf andere Dinge zu richten. Er hatte die Erklärung für seine ungewöhnlichen körperlichen Reaktionen, seine verwirrenden Emotionen. Er wusste auch, warum ihm Jims Berührungen nicht unangenehm waren, und warum ihre Geister in einem solch hohen Maße kompatibel waren.

Er hatte recht gehabt mit seiner Vermutung, dass er mehr für Jim empfand als nur Freundschaft. Und doch hatte er das Ausmaß seiner Emotionen bisher vollkommen unterschätzt.

Denn er war nicht nur in Jim verliebt.

Es war nicht einmal korrekt davon zu sprechen, dass er Jim liebte, denn selbst das Wort ‚Liebe' konnte nur sehr rudimentär ausdrücken, was er für Jim empfand. Genauso hätte man davon sprechen können, dass die Sonne warm sei.

Denn für das, was Jim für ihn war, gab es nur eine einzige korrekte Bezeichnung, die die ganze Tragweite seiner Emotionen abdeckte.

T'hy'la.

Jim war T'hy'la.

* * *

Jim hatte schon die Hand gehoben, um den Buzzer zu Spocks Gästequartier zu betätigen, als er mitten in der Bewegung inne hielt. Denn mit einem Mal war er sich gar nicht mehr so sicher, was er da überhaupt tat.

Was versprach er sich davon, jetzt zu Spock zu gehen?

Was sollte er ihm sagen?

Dass er sich in ihn verliebt hatte? Dass er eine gute Chance sah, dass seine Verliebtheit nicht nur vorübergehender Natur war, sondern vielleicht sogar etwas Ernsthaftes? Dass er aber nicht genau wusste, wie er damit umgehen sollte, weil er noch nie in seinem Leben ernsthaft verliebt gewesen war?

Was sollte Spock mit all diesen Informationen anfangen?

Was erwartete er sich?

Und vor allem – was wollte er selbst?

Er kannte Spock inzwischen gut genug um zu wissen, dass Spock nicht der Typ für lockere Beziehungen, friends with benefits oder ähnliche Beziehungsphilosophien war. Er kannte die vulkanische Kultur inzwischen gut genug um zu wissen, dass Vulkanier Beziehungen äußerst ernst nahmen.

Das bedeutete aber auch, dass er sich, sollte er Spock jemals sagen wollen, was er empfand, auch sicher sein musste, dass er das konnte – eine Beziehung. Eine echte, richtige, monogame, auf Dauer ausgelegte Beziehung. Denn auf etwas anderes würde sich Spock sicherlich niemals einlassen. Und etwas anderes hatte Spock definitiv auch nicht verdient. Und er wusste nicht sicher, ob er das konnte. Denn bisher hatte er noch nie eine ernste Beziehung gehabt. Er hatte einige Liebschaften gehabt, auch die eine oder andere Affäre, die sich über einige Wochen, in seltenen Ausnahmefällen über ein oder zwei Monate hingestreckt hatte. Aber er war noch nie jemandem begegnet, der sein Interesse lange genug gefesselt hätte, damit eine längere Beziehung eine wirklich Chance gehabt hätte. Er war ein Mensch, der herausgefordert werden musste. Er brauchte jemanden, der ihm ebenbürtig war – sowohl intellektuell, als auch als Person. Er brauchte jemanden, der ihn erdete, aber gleichzeitig mit ihm zu den Sternen fliegen konnte.

Und auch, wenn eine kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf ihm ständig zu verstehen geben wollte, dass diese Beschreibung perfekt zu Spock passte, konnte er es in diesem Fall doch nicht riskieren, sich Hals über Kopf in etwas hineinzustürzen, dessen Ausgang er sich zu wenig überlegt hatte. Denn wenn es schief ging, wenn sich diese Stimme in seinem Kopf täuschte … das hatte Spock einfach nicht verdient.

Und natürlich konnte er sich auch überhaupt nicht sicher sein, dass Spock seine Gefühle überhaupt erwidern würde.

Denn egal, was Pille meinte und egal, wie oft sich Spock für ihn in gegnerisches Phaserfeuer warf – das musste alles noch nichts bedeuten. Er konnte für Spock trotzdem einfach nur ein guter Freund sein. Und wenn man Spocks Beziehung zu Uhura betrachtete, musste man wahrscheinlich sogar davon ausgehen, dass Spock mit einiger Sicherheit auf Frauen stand, auch wenn die Beziehung nicht glücklich ausgegangen war. Außerdem hatte er nicht den allerkleinsten Anhaltspunkt dafür finden können, dass Spock auf Captain Russell in irgendeiner Form eifersüchtig gewesen wäre. Und auch, wenn Spock selten offen Emotionen zeigte, hatte er in den letzten Monaten doch gelernt, Spock zu lesen. Aber in diesem Fall war da absolut nichts gewesen, das ihm einen Hinweis darauf gegeben hätte, dass Spock Russells Flirterei mit ihm ein Dorn im Auge gewesen wäre.

So oder so – die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Spock beide Augenbrauen heben würde – Spocks Äquivalent für ‚schreiend davonlaufen' – wenn er ihm von seinen Gefühlen erzählte, war äußerst hoch. Das konnte sogar er voraussagen. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass sich ihr Umgang miteinander von vertraut in verkrampft ändern könnte, ebenfalls. Und das war ein Risiko, das er nicht eingehen konnte. Er hatte hart an dieser Freundschaft gearbeitet. Er hatte unermüdlich um Spocks Freundschaft gekämpft. Er würde diese Freundschaft nicht aufs Spiel setzen. Nicht, solange er sich nicht selbst im Klaren darüber war, ob er bereit war für eine ernsthafte Beziehung. Und nicht, solange er nicht wusste, ob er bei Spock überhaupt eine Chance hatte.

Langsam ließ er seine Hand ganz sinken, während er noch immer auf die geschlossene Tür starrte.

Und dann – drehte er sich um.

Und ging zurück.

Zurück in sein eigenes Quartier.

* * *

Er war schon im Begriff sein Quartier zu verlassen, um Jim aufzusuchen, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er in Begriff war, sich von seinen Emotionen zu einem Handeln verleiten zu lassen, ohne dieses zu hinterfragen. Und so blieb er, bevor er sein Quartier verlassen hätte, unmittelbar vor der Tür stehen.

Jim war T'hy'la.

Und diese Erkenntnis hatte ihn so überwältigt, dass er offensichtlich für einige Momente jeglichen überlegten Gedanken vergessen hatte und rein nach seinem Impuls hatte handeln wollen.

Der ihn zu Jim trieb.

In dem Bedürfnis, diesen für sich zu beanspruchen.

Weil er endlich verstanden hatte, warum Jim seit dem Augenblick, als er diesen das erste Mal gesehen hatte, sein Leben auf so intensive Art und Weise beeinflusst hatte. Warum er sich von Jim angezogen gefühlt hatte und nichts gegen diese Anziehungskraft hatte ausrichten können. Selbst dann, als er Jim für seinen Feind gehalten hatte. Jim war ihm von Anfang an – wie er es als unlogische, aber nichts desto trotz passende Metapher bei den Menschen schon des Öfteren gehört hatte – unter die Haut gegangen.

Jim war T'hy'la.

Und er hatte es lange nicht verstanden.

Bis jetzt.

Und doch war es keine logische Schlussfolgerung anzunehmen, dass Jim seine Gefühle erwiderte.

Er wusste, dass er Jim nahe stand. Jim hatte ihm seine Freundschaft angeboten, und er hatte sie akzeptiert. Und sie waren sich so nahe gekommen, wie das im Rahmen einer Freundschaft überhaupt nur möglich war. Aber genau aus diesem Grund konnte er sich in keinster Weise sicher sein, dass Jim mehr für ihn empfinden könnte. Denn Jim lebte auch diese Freundschaft so, wie er sein Leben gestaltete. Mit Leidenschaft und ohne Kompromisse. Wenn man Jims Freundschaft errungen hatte, dann hatte man sie, dann gab er für diese Freundschaft alles, selbst sein Leben, wenn es sein musste. Es schien bei Jim nur 100% oder 0% zu geben und nur wenig, das dazwischen lag. Und genau aus diesem Grund konnte er Jims Motivation hinter seinem Verhalten nur schwer analysieren.

Jim hatte ärgerlich reagiert, als er sich zwischen ihn und das Phaserfeuer der Klingonen geworfen hatte und auch, wenn er sich ab und an noch schwer darin tat, Emotionen zu entschlüsseln, war er sich doch sicher, dass dieser Ärger aus Sorge um sein Wohlbefinden motiviert gewesen war. Dies deutete aber nicht zwingend darauf hin, dass Jim für ihn mehr als nur Freundschaft empfand. Er hätte sich sicherlich auch um Dr. McCoy gesorgt, wenn dieser in einer ähnlichen Lage gewesen wäre.

Aus demselben Grund konnte er auch der Tatsache, dass Jim offensichtlich die ganze Zeit über, als er bewusstlos gewesen war, den Platz neben seinem Krankenbett nicht verlassen hatte, keine tiefere Bedeutung beimessen, denn Jim hätte dies sicherlich für jeden engen Freund getan.

Dass Jim in der Zelle auf dem klingonischen Schiff den Kopf auf seiner Schulter abgelegt hatte, war ebenfalls als mögliches Indiz vollkommen ungeeignet. Zum einen hatte Jim geschlafen, so dass diese Geste unbewusst initiiert wurde. Zum anderen war auch aus Jims Verhalten nach dem Aufwachen nichts Eindeutiges zu erkennen. Die Verwendung des Wortes ‚Hi' und Jims Lächeln waren hierfür unschuldig genug und lagen nicht außerhalb seiner sonstigen Parameter im freundschaftlichen Umgang.

Hinzu kam, dass er noch immer keinerlei Anhaltspunkte dafür hatte, dass Jim ebenfalls dem männlichen Geschlecht zugetan sein könnte. Zwar hatte Jim – wie er auf der Brücke unmittelbar vor dem Angriff selbst bestätigt hatte – die Avancen Captain Russells abgelehnt. Dem durfte er allerdings keine indizielle Bedeutung beimessen. Denn nur, weil Jim die Avancen einer Frau abgelehnt hat, bedeutete dies im Umkehrschluss nicht zwingend, dass das weibliche Geschlecht für ihn plötzlich uninteressant geworden sein könnte. Viel wahrscheinlicher war, dass Jim lediglich Captain Russell nicht ansprechend genug gefunden hatte, um sich auf ein sexuell angehauchtes Abenteuer mit ihr einzulassen. Hierfür könnte auch Jims Aussage sprechen, dass er ‚wählerisch' geworden sei. Dass Jim ihn selbst in diesem Moment angesehen hatte, konnte lediglich Zufall gewesen sein. Es wäre jedenfalls gefährlich, den Wahrscheinlichkeiten widersprechend zu viel in diesen Blick hinein zu interpretieren. Es war ebenso wahrscheinlich, wenn nicht wahrscheinlicher, dass Jim in diesem Moment die Anerkennung seines Ersten Offiziers und Freundes für seine, wenn man Jims bisherigen Ruf ins Kalkül nahm, bemerkenswerte Zurückhaltung gesucht hatte.

Fakt war demnach, dass es keinerlei verlässliche Anhaltspunkte dafür gab, dass Jim seine Gefühle erwidern könnte, die über reine Spekulation oder reines Wunschdenken hinaus gingen.

Dieses Ergebnis ließ es aber nicht klug erscheinen, zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt Jim in dessen Gästequartier aufzusuchen. Viel klüger wäre es stattdessen, sich in Geduld zu üben, Jims Verhalten ihm gegenüber weiterhin zu beobachten und zu analysieren, auf Veränderungen zu achten und – solange Jim ihm dies erlauben würde – noch mehr Zeit in Jims Gegenwart zu verbringen.

Jim war T'hy'la.

Und auch, wenn nach dieser Erkenntnis sowohl sein Körper als auch sein Geist nach Jim verlangten und er sich fragte, wie er dieses Rufen nur zuvor hatte überhören können, war er noch immer Herr sowohl über seinen Körper als auch seinen Geist und würde sich in Geduld üben, solange es sein musste.

Und er würde hoffen – darauf, dass Jims Geist den seinen als sein Gegenstück erkennen würde, so dass Jim ihn irgendwann würde ebenso lieben können, wie er Jim liebte.

Und bis dahin – würde er weiterhin unverrückbar an Jims Seite bleiben und diesem mit all seinen Möglichkeiten Erster Offizier, Freund und Bruder sein.

Und mit diesem Entschluss drehte er sich um, kehrte der Tür seines Gästequartiers den Rücken zu und ging zurück, in die Mitte des Raumes, wo er sich erneut mit überkreuzten Beinen niederließ, die Augen schloss und sich mit einigen tiefen Atemzügen erneut in die Tiefen seines Bewusstseins zurückzog.


	30. Lover - Teil V

Vielen lieben Dank an lumivalkoinen, MsPsychoFairy, Vulcanette und HogwartsFan!

* * *

**Lover – Teil V**

Es war später Vormittag, als die _Challenger_ an der Raumstation _Charon VI_ andockte und Spock und er sich von Admiral Pike und Captain Mayweather verabschiedeten, um zur _Enterprise_ und ihrer Crew zurückzukehren.

Der Admiral hatte ihn noch einmal dahingehend sensibilisiert darauf zu achten, dass die Reparaturarbeiten an der _Enterprise_ so schnell wie möglich abgeschlossen würden, damit die _Enterprise_ ihren neuen Befehlen gemäß, die sie in den nächsten 24 Stunden zu erwarten hätten, handeln könne. Er hatte Chris versprochen, seine Crew zu Höchstleistungen zu motivieren, hatte aber auch zu bedenken gegeben, dass er sich erst einmal selbst ein Bild über die Schäden verschaffen müsse. Er hatte zugesagt, Chris informiert zu halten.

Als er jetzt Seite an Seite mit Spock durch die Gänge der Raumstation lief, um zu der Rampe zu gelangen, an der die _Enterprise_ angedockt lag, konnte er seine Vorfreude auf sein Schiff und seine Crew kaum noch unterdrücken. Diese Vorfreude gab ihm außerdem etwas, worauf er sich konzentrieren konnte, um sich selbst ein wenig von seinen neu entdeckten Gefühlen für seinen Ersten Offizier abzulenken, der schweigend neben ihm herlief.

Er hatte nur noch wenig geschlafen, nachdem er in sein Gästequartier zurückgekehrt war und sich wieder ins Bett gelegt hatte. Zu sehr hatten ihn seine eigenen Gefühle und Gedanken noch beschäftigt, zu sehr hatte er zwischen Euphorie und ungläubigem Kopfschütteln hin und her geschwankt. Und als er dann doch noch irgendwann eingeschlafen war, hatte er geträumt – wirre Träume von Spock, der ihn entweder zurückgewiesen und gewürgt, oder seine Gefühle erwidert und ihn geküsst hatte. Beide Varianten waren intensiv gewesen und hatten ihn reichlich verwirrt aufwachen lassen, und nur die Aussicht, gleich wieder an Bord seines Schiffes zu sein, verschaffte ihm für den Moment genügend Ablenkung von seinen Gedanken, Gefühlen und Träumen, dass er sicher war, dass Spock nichts von seiner Verwirrung bemerkte, auch wenn er sich den ganzen Weg über überdeutlich Spocks Anwesenheit dicht an seiner Seite bewusst war.

Er suchte nach einem unverfänglichen Gesprächsthema.

„Ich kann immer noch nicht so richtig glauben, dass Nero die Zerstörung der _Narada_ überlebt hat."

„Ich muss zugeben, dass es mir ähnlich geht, Jim."

Einige Bedienstete der Raumstation kamen ihnen entgegen, und er senkte seine Stimme um zu verhindern, belauscht zu werden.

„Was meinst du, warum hat er sich mit den Klingonen zusammen getan hat und ist nicht nach Romulus zurückgekehrt?"

Kurz war es still, und er wusste, dass Spock intensiv über die Antwort auf seine Frage nachdachte.

„Ich vermute, dass dies zunächst aus der Notwendigkeit heraus geschah. Nero wurde von den Klingonen gefangen gehalten. Es ist nicht auszuschließen, dass die Klingonen Nero mit dem Tod bedrohten. Er musste ihnen etwas anbieten, das die Klingonen davon überzeugte, dass er ihnen lebend nützlicher sein würde als im Tod. Da war es logisch, den Klingonen verbesserte Technologie anzubieten. Als Krieger wussten diese einen technischen Vorteil zu schätzen."

„Vermutlich hast du recht. Trotzdem könnte ich darauf wetten, dass Nero seine eigenen Pläne verfolgt. Er ist nicht der Typ, der den Klingonen einen Vorteil an die Hand gibt, ohne eine Idee zu haben, wie er das Ganze am Ende zu seinem eigenen Vorteil nutzen kann. Dafür liebt er das Romulanische Reich zu sehr, um es möglicherweise unter eine klingonische Herrschaft fallen zu lassen."

Spock sah im Laufen zu ihm hinüber.

„Ich stimme dir zu, Jim. Es wird unumgänglich sein, Neros weitere Schritte genau zu beobachten und zu analysieren, um so möglicherweise Rückschlüsse auf dessen wahre Motivation ziehen zu können."

Er nickte, erhielt aber keine Gelegenheit mehr zu antworten, da sie in diesem Moment die Andockrampe erreichten.

Und schon im nächsten Moment hatte er Nero vergessen.

Denn kaum hatten die _Enterprise _betreten, kamen ihnen Sulu, Chekov, Scotty, Uhura und vorneweg Pille mit eiligen Schritten entgegen.

„Verdammt, Jim, tu mir das nie wieder an. Ich dachte schon, ich würde dich nie wieder sehen."

Er grinste Pille an.

„Du weißt doch, Pille – Unkraut vergeht nicht."

„Und Sie, Sie grünblütiger Elf, sollten in Zukunft auch besser auf sich aufpassen. Nicht, dass ich Sie vermisst hätte. Aber ohne Sie an Bord wusste ich gar nicht, mit wem ich mich hätte streiten sollen."

Sein Grinsen wurde nur noch breiter, während er Spock mit dem Ellbogen leicht in die Seite stieß.

„Das ist pillisch für ‚ich liebe dich', Spock, da kannst du dir echt was darauf einbilden."

Er sah Spocks Verwirrung in dessen Augen und Pilles Entsetzen in dessen Gesicht und hob lachend beide Hände.

„Was denn? Es ist doch längst kein Geheimnis mehr, dass eure kleinen Streitereien nur kaschieren sollen, dass ihr euch in Wirklichkeit gut leiden könnt."

„Diese These bedarf wohl nach wie vor der Verifizierung, Jim. Ich bezweifle aber, dass dir dies gelingen dürfte."

„Das sind böse Unterstellungen, Jim."

Sowohl Pille als auch Spock hatten gleichzeitig gesprochen und brachten Jim nur noch mehr zum Lachen. Ein Blick auf den Rest seiner Crew zeigte ihm, dass diese das Geplänkel amüsiert verfolgt hatten. Noch immer lächelnd ging er auf sie zu.

„Es ist schön, wieder zuhause zu sein."

Zu seiner Rührung sah er Tränen in den Augen des jungen Russen.

„Es ist schön, Sie und den Commander wieder hier zu haben, Captain."

Sulu nickte seine Zustimmung, während er in einer sowohl beschützenden als auch tröstenden Geste den Arm um Chekov legte, während Chekov mit dankbarem, liebevollem Blick zu Sulu aufsah. Und einen kurzen Moment lang ließ er sich von dieser Geste, diesem kurzen Austausch der beiden ablenken, als ihm seine Fantasie einen Streich spielte und er für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde sich selbst und Spock da stehen sah. Doch dann schüttelte er kaum merklich den Kopf, um sich zurück zu holen ins Hier und Jetzt.

„Sie hatten doch nicht etwa Angst um uns, Pavel? Sie wissen doch – Spock und ich sind ein tolles Team. Zusammen finden wir einen Weg aus jeder noch so ausweglos erscheinenden Situation."

Diesmal nickte der junge Russe euphorisch.

„Das weiß jeder hier an Bord, Captain. Und deshalb haben wir auch die Hoffnung nicht aufgegeben."

Er zwinkerte Scotty zu, der sich bisher ein wenig im Hintergrund gehalten hatte.

„Wie standen denn die Wetten auf unsere Rückkehr, Scotty?"

Der Schotte lachte.

„Wir haben die Wette abgebrochen, weil niemand an Bord gegen ihre Rückkehr wetten wollte."

„Das ist bemerkenswert, wenn man bedenkt, dass die Wahrscheinlichkeit unserer Rückkehr bei etwa…"

Er hob die Hand, um den Halbvulkanier, der neben ihn getreten war, zu unterbrechen.

„Sag es nicht, Spock. Ich habe dir schon einmal gesagt, dass ich keine Wahrscheinlichkeiten mehr hören will. Alles, was zählt ist, dass wir hier sind, vergleichsweise gesund und munter und definitiv am Leben."

Er sah Spock in die dunkelbraunen Augen und beobachtete, wie sich Spocks Augenbraue in einer amüsierten Geste hob. Und sofort bekam er wieder Herzklopfen.

„Ganz wie du willst, Jim."

Er riss sich von den Augen seines Ersten Offiziers los, als Pille mit gezücktem Tricorder auf Spock und ihn zugestürmt kam.

„Was heißt hier ‚vergleichsweise gesund und munter'?"

Augenrollend ließ er sich von Pille abscannen, weil er wusste, dass sein Freund keine Ruhe geben würde, bis er sich selbst davon überzeugt hatte, dass es ihnen gut ging.

„Nicht ich, Pille. Spock wurde auf unserer Flucht angeschossen."

Er beobachtete, wie sich Pilles Augenbrauen zusammen zogen, als er Spock scannte und den Halbvulkanier schließlich beinahe vorwurfsvoll anstarrte.

„Ich möchte die ganze Geschichte hören, wenn wir hier fertig sind."

Spock neigte den Kopf leicht nach rechts.

„Ich versichere Ihnen, dass ich dank der hervorragenden medizinischen Versorgung, die mir auf der _USS Challenger_ von Dr. Phlox, dem dortigen CMO, zuteil wurde, vollkommen wieder hergestellt bin, Doktor."

„Dr. Phlox?"

„Ich bin mir sicher, genau dies eben gesagt zu haben, Dr. McCoy."

Pille wischte Spocks Einwand mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung beiseite.

„Dr. Phlox ist eine Legende. Ich hatte das Glück, ihn auf dem Ärztesymposium in San Francisco kurz kennen zu lernen. Er hielt dort einen bemerkenswerten Vortrag."

Pille klappte seinen medizinischen Tricorder wieder zusammen.

„Es scheint Ihnen tatsächlich gut zu gehen. Und dir auch, Jim. Auch wenn ich es beinahe nicht glauben kann, dass du es geschafft hast, in einem Stück zurück an Bord zu kommen."

„Du unterschätzt mich nach all den Jahren immer noch, Pille. Ich weiß nicht, was ich davon halten soll."

Und noch bevor Pille hätte etwas antworten können, wandte er sich Scotty zu.

„Wie sieht es aus, Scotty? Wie geht es meinem Schiff?"

Die Stirn des Schotten furchte sich.

„Die Klingonen haben der Lady ganz schön zugesetzt. Wäre uns die _Challenger _nicht zu Hilfe gekommen, hätten diese Stirnwülste die _Enterprise _wohl zerstört. Aber auch so hatten wir Hüllenbrüche auf den Decks A, B, C, E, F und H. Der Warpkern hat etwas abbekommen, ebenso die Transportervorrichtungen, die Sensoren und die Waffenbänke. Meine Leute arbeiten seit eineinhalb Tagen rund um die Uhr in Doppelschichten. Jeder verfügbare Mann an Bord wird eingesetzt. Die Hüllenbrüche konnten geschlossen werden. Die Reparaturarbeiten laufen. Die Sensoren sind bereits wieder einsatzbereit – Mr. Spocks Wissenschaftsabteilung hat hierbei vorbildliche Hilfe geleistet. Mr. Chekov leitet die Reparatur der Transportervorrichtungen und hat hierbei schon beachtliche Fortschritte erzielt. Meine Leute arbeiten mit Hochdruck an der Wiederherstellung der Warpfähigkeit und an der Einsatzbereitschaft der Waffenbänke, allerdings wird es sicherlich noch 48 Stunden dauern, bis wir die Reparaturen soweit vorangetrieben haben, dass wir die Raumstation verlassen können."

Er nickte Scotty zu.

„Gut zu wissen, dass hier nicht alles in Chaos versinkt, wenn der Captain und der Erste Offizier nicht an Bord sind. Ich wusste, dass Spock und ich uns auf Sie alle verlassen können."

„Sulu hat das Kommando übernommen und Chekov, Uhura, McCoy und ich haben ihn nach besten Kräften unterstützt."

Er sah jeden einzelnen seiner Offiziere an.

„Gute Arbeit, jeder von Ihnen. Machen Sie weiter, wie bisher."

„Captain, wenn Sie gestatten, werde ich Mr. Scott im Maschinenraum bei der Wiederherstellung des Warpantriebs unterstützen. Es wäre logisch, da ich Mr. Scott an selber Stelle schon einmal behilflich sein konnte. Natürlich unter der Voraussetzung, dass Mr. Scott einverstanden ist."

„Und ob ich einverstanden bin, Mr. Spock. Sie wären mir da unten eine große Hilfe."

Er sah, das Spock dem Schotten knapp zunickte und lächelte. Auch er nickte den beiden zustimmend zu.

„Das wäre also geklärt."

Dann machte er eine scheuchende Bewegung mit seinen Händen.

„Und jetzt los, zurück an die Arbeit. Wir haben ein Schiff zu reparieren."

„Werden wir erfahren, was mit Ihnen und Mr. Spock auf dem klingonischen Schiff passiert ist?"

Er nickte Sulu zu.

„Das werden Sie, Hikaru. Aber erst, wenn die neuen Befehle der Admiralität eingetroffen sind, da einige dieser Ereignisse zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt noch vertraulich behandelt werden müssen. Bis dahin lassen Sie uns zusehen, dass wir die _Enterprise_ wieder flott kriegen."

Wieder versuchte er seine Kommandocrew zurück zur Arbeit zu scheuchen. Und dieses Mal gelang es ihm. Pille, Sulu, Chekov und Scotty vor sich hertreibend machte er ein paar Schritte auf die Tür zu, die zum Gang hinaus führte, als er merkte, dass Spock hinter ihm zurück geblieben war.

Suchend sah er sich um. Und entdeckte den Halbvulkanier zwei Schritte hinter ihm. Und neben ihm – so dicht, dass sie beinahe in Spocks persönlichen Bereich eindrang – stand Uhura, die, wie ihm erst jetzt auffiel, bisher noch kein Wort gesagt hatte. Aber nun so leise mit Spock flüsterte, dass er kein Wort verstand. Spock hielt den Kopf leicht gesenkt und Uhura zugewandt und schenkte ihr seine volle Aufmerksamkeit, so wie es Spocks Eigenart war, wenn er jemandem zuhörte.

Er war nicht vorbereitet auf das alles überlagernde, schmerzhafte Gefühl der Eifersucht, das sich mit Krallen und Klauen in seinen Eingeweiden auszubreiten schien. Am Rande nahm er wahr, wie sich seine Hände zu Fäusten ballten und sich seine Fingernägel schmerzhaft in seine Handflächen bohrten. Nur, indem er seine Zähne aufeinander biss, bis seine Kiefernmuskeln schmerzten, konnte er verhindern, etwas zu sagen, das er später sicherlich bereut hätte. Etwas ähnlich Peinliches wie ‚Lass die Finger von Spock, er gehört mir.'

Schnell drehte er sich um, bevor Spock oder Uhura bemerken konnten, dass er sie anstarrte. Denn er war sich sicher, dass man ihm in diesem Moment seine Gefühle im Gesicht ablesen konnte. Er versuchte seine Gesichtszüge unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, während er entschlossen auf die Tür zu schritt und Pille, Sulu, Chekov und Scotty folgte, die nur wenige Sekunden zuvor durch diese Tür verschwunden waren.

* * *

Es war bereits spät, als Jim sich, erneut mit einer Flasche besten russischen Wodkas aus Chekovs Beständen in der Hand, auf den Weg zu Pilles Quartier machte.

Er hatte den restlichen Tag damit verbracht, einen ausführlichen Bericht zu Spocks und seiner Entführung zu schreiben sowie zu den Ereignissen ihrer Flucht und den Erkenntnissen, die sie an Bord des klingonischen Schiffes erlangt hatten und diesen Bericht Pike zugeschickt, der diesen zur Grundlage seiner weiteren Diskussionen mit den Admirälen zum weiteren Vorgehen machen wollte. Des Weiteren hatte er kurz mit Captain Russell gesprochen, um die Rahmenbedingungen ihres unplanmäßigen Aufenthaltes auf _Charon VI_ bis zum Abschluss der Reparaturarbeiten zu besprechen. Er hatte den Eindruck gehabt, als hätte Captain Russell ihre Bemühungen noch nicht aufgegeben, hatte aber die Einladung zu einem erneuten Abendessen, angeblich zur Besprechung der Einzelheiten im persönlicheren Rahmen, ausgeschlagen und sich mit dem knappen Zeitplan der Reparaturarbeiten entschuldigt, die auch ihn selbst einbanden. Tatsächlich hatte er nach seinem Gespräch mit Russell Chekov und dessen Team bei den Reparaturarbeiten am Transporter geholfen, und zu seiner Zufriedenheit hatten sie gute Fortschritte erzielt.

Und obwohl er nun eigentlich müde war, hatte er doch beschlossen, dass er Pille noch einen Besuch abstatten musste, bevor er sich schlafen legen konnte, um sich einige Dinge von der Seele zu reden, die ihm höchstwahrscheinlich sowieso jeden Schlaf trotz seiner Müdigkeit geraubt hätten. Denn die Ereignisse der letzten Tage, seine eigenen Erkenntnisse, aber auch das Bild von Spock und Uhura in der Andockrampe, ließen ihn einfach nicht los, und das grüne Monster Eifersucht hatte sich in seinen Eingeweiden festgesetzt und wollte sich einfach nicht wieder verscheuchen lassen.

Und so verschaffte er sich einmal mehr ohne zu klopfen Zutritt zu Pilles Quartier.

Und offensichtlich kannte Pille ihn gut, denn er saß bereits an dem kleinen Tischchen in der Ecke des Raumes, je ein Glas vor sich und an dem Platz ihm gegenüber, und schien auf ihn gewartet zu haben.

„Woher wusstest du, dass ich kommen würde?"

Pille machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung.

„Ich kenne dich nicht erst seit gestern, Jim. Die Art und Weise, wie du da unten in der Andockrampe deinen grünblütigen Kobold mit diesem schrecklichen, verlorenen Hundebabyblick angesehen hast, hat mir alles gesagt, was ich wissen musste."

Pille deutete mit dem Kinn auf die Wodkaflasche.

„Und dass du wieder Chekovs Wodka dabei hast, bestätigt mich nur. Setz dich schon endlich und schenk ein. Ich bin sicher, dass ich den Alkohol gut gebrauchen kann, egal, was du mir erzählen willst."

Er folgte Pilles Aufforderung, ließ sich auf dem Stuhl Pille gegenüber fallen, schenkte ihnen beiden je einen großzügigen Schluck der klaren Flüssigkeit ein und nahm gleich einen großen Schluck, während er Pille dasselbe tun sah.

„Und jetzt erzähl schon, Jim."

Er stützte seinen Ellbogen auf den Tisch auf und sein Kinn auf seiner Hand und seufzte.

„Weißt du noch, wie ich dir vor ein paar Tagen erzählt habe, dass ich mehr für Spock empfinde als nur Freundschaft, aber nicht so genau weiß, wie ich diese Gefühle definieren soll?"

Pille rollte mit den Augen.

„Wie könnte ich diese Unterhaltung vergessen. Ich habe immer noch Albträume davon."

Er musste lächeln, wurde aber sofort wieder ernst.

„Ich schätze, mir ist da auf dem klingonischen Schiff einiges klar geworden."

„Was ist da eigentlich genau passiert?"

„Naja – da sind plötzlich fünf Klingonen auf der Brücke erschienen und haben ihre Phaser auf mich gerichtet. Und Spock, dieser Idiot, wirft sich einfach dazwischen und fängt den Schuss ab, der für mich gedacht war. Was natürlich nicht viel genützt hat, da mich der nächste Schuss dann doch erwischt hat, und das nächste, was ich weiß, ist, dass ich in dieser Zelle auf dem klingonischen Schiff aufwache. Ich war total sauer auf Spock und habe ihm gesagt, dass er sich nie mehr zwischen mich und einen Phaser werfen soll, und was macht der Bastard? Behauptet einfach, er hätte sich nur dazwischen geworfen, weil es als Erster Offizier seine Pflicht gewesen sei. Und dann wurden wir aus der Zelle geführt, und als nächstes war da auf einmal Nero, der uns hinrichten lassen wollte, und auf dem Weg zur klingonischen Folterkammer…"

„Warte, warte, warte … Nero?"

Er wischte Pilles Einwand ungeduldig beiseite.

„Ja, aber das ist jetzt nicht wichtig. Jedenfalls konnten wir auf dem Weg zur Folterkammer unsere Bewacher überwältigen und uns bewaffnen, und es war wie immer, wenn wir zusammen arbeiten – als ob wir immer wüssten, was der andere tut und denkt. Ein Blick, eine Geste genügt, und keiner hat eine Chance gegen uns. Und Spock war so abgeklärt – er hat nicht nur zwei unserer Bewacher ganz alleine erledigt, er hatte auch noch den Überblick und den Nerv, mit dem einen Klingonen eine kurze Gedankenverschmelzung einzugehen, und hat so wichtige Informationen erhalten. Egal, auf jeden Fall wurde Spock aber auf dem Weg zum Hangar, den er ebenfalls durch die Gedankenverschmelzung erfahren hatte, am Oberschenkel angeschossen, und ich dachte, mein Herz bleibt stehen. Er konnte aber weiter, und wir haben ein Shuttle gekapert und sind abgehauen. Der Bird of Prey hat uns verfolgt, und auch, wenn Spock große Schmerzen gehabt haben musste, hat er sich überhaupt nichts anmerken lassen, so dass ich schon fast wieder vergessen hatte, dass er verletzt war. Erst, als wir die _Challenger_ erreicht hatten und in Sicherheit waren, ist er neben mir bewusstlos zusammen gebrochen, und da bin ich ein wenig panisch geworden. Ich habe wie ein Verrückter nach seinem Puls gesucht und immer nur gedacht, dass Spock nicht sterben darf, und gleichzeitig versucht, die Krankenstation zu informieren. Zum Glück war Doktor Phlox schnell zur Stelle. Er hat ihn mitgenommen auf die Krankenstation und behandelt. Die ganze Zeit über bin ich nicht von seinem Krankenbett gewichen. Und irgendwie ist es mir da klar geworden, dass das, was ich für Spock empfinde, mehr sein muss, als eine reine Schwärmerei, eine sexuelle Anziehung oder auch nur eine kleine Verliebtheit."

Er nahm noch einen Schluck aus seinem Glas, dann sah er Pille an.

„Ich hatte Angst um Spock, Pille. Richtige Scheiß-Angst. Ich wüsste nicht, was ich tun würde, wenn er stirbt."

Er hörte Pille aufseufzen.

„Ok, Jim, ich ignoriere jetzt einfach mal, dass nicht einmal die Hälfte von dem, was du erzählt hast, Sinn für mich macht und ich immer noch nicht darüber hinweg komme, dass Nero anscheinend noch lebt, auch wenn ich nicht weiß, wie DAS möglich sein soll und konzentrier mich mal darauf, dass du dich in den Kobold verliebt hast. Die Frage ist doch, was genau du jetzt tun willst."

„Das ist es ja, Pille. Ich weiß es nicht."

„Das musst du mir erklären."

Er nahm noch einen Schluck aus seinem Glas, bevor er seinen Kopf wieder auf seiner Hand aufstützte und Pille ansah.

„Ich weiß jetzt, dass ich in Spock verliebt bin. Aber ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll. Ich meine, wir reden hier von Spock. Und wir reden von mir. Und so wie ich Spock kenne, kommt für ihn nichts anderes, als eine ernsthafte, monogame Beziehung in Frage. Und Pille – sowas hatte ich noch nie. Ich weiß gar nicht, ob ich das überhaupt könnte. Und ich kann nichts unternehmen, bevor ich nicht sicher weiß, dass ich für so etwas bereit bin. Das hat Spock nämlich nicht verdient."

Und dann verfinsterte sich seine Miene, als er an die Szene in der Andockrampe am Vormittag dachte.

„Und außerdem glaube ich nicht, dass er meine Gefühle für ihn überhaupt erwidert. Ich habe ihn heute Vormittag mit Uhura gesehen. Die beiden standen dicht beieinander und wirkten sehr vertraut."

Er lachte kurz und freudlos auf.

„Wahrscheinlich ist ihm auf dem klingonischen Schiff auch etwas klar geworden. Nämlich, dass er Uhura vielleicht doch zu vorschnell abserviert hat."

Pille schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das bezweifle ich, Jim. Außerdem weiß ich, dass Nyota kein irgendwie geartetes romantisches Interesse mehr an Spock hat. Auch, wenn er ihr nach wie vor viel bedeutet und sie sich um ihn als Freund große Sorgen gemacht hat, als ihr auf dem klingonischen Schiff wart."

Hoffnungsvoll sah er zu Pille auf.

„Meinst du?"

„Ganz sicher, Jim. Ich glaube, du bist einfach nur eifersüchtig. Und das ganz grundlos."

Er ließ seinen Kopf auf die Tischplatte fallen.

„Es hat mich wirklich erwischt, oder, Pille?"

„Ich fürchte ja, Jim."

„Aber warum? Warum ich? Warum er? Warum jetzt? James T. Kirk verliebt sich nicht. James T. Kirk hat sich noch nie verliebt."

„Ich kann dir keine deiner Fragen beantworten, Jim. Aber nach dem, was du mir in den letzten Tagen und Wochen immer wieder erzählt hast, scheint zwischen euch etwas Besonderes zu existieren. Wie hast du es genannt? Eine besondere Kompatibilität?"

Er konnte nur nicken.

„Was deine Frage betrifft, ob du zu einer ernsthaften Beziehung fähig bist – vielleicht hattest du zuvor nie eine ernsthafte Beziehung, weil du genau auf das hier gewartet hast. Und auch, wenn ich es im Grunde gar nicht aussprechen will – aber vielleicht ist Spock eben genau der Richtige für dich, und ihr seid einfach füreinander bestimmt."

Noch immer hatte er den Kopf auf der Tischplatte

„Du redest wie ein fünfzehnjähriges Mädchen, Pille."

Er konnte geradezu spüren, wie Pille ungerührt mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Und wenn schon – besser wie ein fünfzehnjähriges Mädchen klingen, als sich wie ein liebestoller Idiot in Leugnungshaltung aufführen."

Er schnaubte amüsiert und hob den Kopf, während Pille fortfuhr.

„Vielleicht solltest du dich auch immer wieder daran erinnern, dass du vorher bisher noch nie verliebt warst. Bis dir der Kobold begegnet ist und dich von Anfang an total aus der Bahn geworfen hat. Ich hab dich noch nie so gesehen, wie bei ihm, Jim. Erst so wütend und ärgerlich. Und jetzt so völlig durch den Wind. Er macht etwas mit dir, was bisher noch niemandem gelungen ist. Er scheint irgendetwas in dir anzusprechen oder irgendetwas in dir zu berühren, zu dem vorher noch nie jemand vordringen konnte. Ich habe einige deiner Affären mitbekommen, Jim, und bei keiner warst du auch nur annähernd so emotional involviert wie jetzt bei Spock. Ich hätte es beinahe nicht für möglich gehalten, dass ich dich jemals so erleben würde. So völlig fixiert, So – unsicher. Irgendetwas muss das ja wohl bedeuten."

Er bemühte sich um ein Lächeln.

„Du klingst ja fast so, als würdest du gut heißen, dass ich mich in Spock verliebt habe. Dabei kannst du ihn doch angeblich gar nicht leiden."

Pille blieb ernst.

„Ich mache sicherlich keine Luftsprünge, weil du dich ausgerechnet in den grünblütigen Kobold verliebt hast. Aber du bist mein Freund, Jim, und ich möchte, dass du glücklich wirst. Und wenn du dafür das Spitzohr brauchst, dann soll es eben so sein."

Gerührt sah er Pille an.

„Danke, Pille. Du bist echt ein guter Freund."

Pille wischte seinen Dank mit einer ungeduldigen Handbewegung beiseite.

„Nichts zu danken, Jim. Dafür sind Freunde da."

Einige Momente lang war es still, bis er seine Stimme, die ihm irgendwie kurzzeitig verloren gegangen sein musste, wieder fand.

„Meinst du denn, ich würde das überhaupt hinbekommen? Eine ernsthafte Beziehung führen? So mit Treue und Füreinanderdasein und Jahrestagen und Geschenken an Geburtstagen, Weihnachten und Valentinstagen?"

Er sah, wie Pille einen Schluck aus seinem Glas nahm, während dieser offensichtlich über seine Frage nachzudenken schien.

„Vielleicht hat dir dafür bisher einfach nur der Richtige gefehlt. Außerdem – wenn du es nicht versuchst, woher willst du es dann wissen?"

Darauf wusste er keine Antwort, und so schwieg er, während er sich Pilles Worte noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen ließ. Doch dann, völlig unerwartet, stolperte er über etwas anderes, das Pille gesagt hatte.

„Du nennst Uhura beim Vornamen, Pille? Und warum bist du dir so sicher, dass Uhura kein Interesse mehr an einer Beziehung mit Spock hat? Gibt es da etwa etwas, was du mir verheimlichst?"

Er hatte noch nicht ausgesprochen, als er schon wusste, dass er ein Thema angeschnitten hatte, das Pille am liebsten unter den Tisch gekehrt hätte, und die Art und Weise, wie Pille sich plötzlich wie ein Aal auf seinem Stuhl wand, ließ ihn das erste Mal an diesem Abend herzhaft lachen.

„Ich hab dich erwischt, oder, Pille? Gib es zu. Was läuft da zwischen dir und Uhura?"

Pille wand sich noch immer, und beinahe hätte er Mitleid mit ihm bekommen können.

Aber nur beinahe.

„Na komm schon, schieß los. Uhura ist eine attraktive Frau. Es gibt nichts, wofür du dich schämen müsstest."

Und schließlich platzte es aus Pille heraus.

„Das ist es ja gerade. Nyota ist so wunderschön, und ich kann mir einfach nicht vorstellen, dass sie sich für einen kaputten, geschiedenen, alten Griesgram wie mich interessieren könnte."

Er grinste und fühlte sich plötzlich wieder ganz in seinem Element.

„Na, jetzt übertreib mal nicht, Pille. So schlecht, wie du dich machst, bist du nicht. Du bist doch ein ansehnlicher Typ und ganz und gar nicht unattraktiv. Warum solltest du Uhura nicht gefallen?"

Pilles Blick konnte man nur mit misstrauisch umschreiben.

„Bist du jetzt doch plötzlich schwul?"

Er lachte.

„Nein, Pille, höchstens bisexuell. Vielleicht auch in erster Linie spocksexuell. So genau weiß ich das selbst nicht."

Dann wurde er aber wieder ernst.

„Aber das heißt nicht, dass ich keine Augen im Kopf habe und objektiv eine Wertung treffen kann, ob ein Mann von der Frauenwelt mit einiger Wahrscheinlichkeit als attraktiv oder unattraktiv wahrgenommen wird. Und da gehörst du einfach in die erste Kategorie. Und jetzt erzähl schon endlich – was habe ich verpasst in den paar Tagen, die ich nicht hier war?"

Pille zuckte mit den Schultern, offensichtlich noch immer etwas zögerlich.

„Du und Spock – wir wussten ja nicht, was mit euch passiert war, ob ihr überhaupt noch am Leben wart und ob wir euch je wiedersehen würden. Ich habe mir Sorgen um dich gemacht, und Nyota hat sich Sorgen um Spock gemacht. In unserer Sorge sind wir uns irgendwie … näher gekommen. Wir haben viel geredet und uns gegenseitig ein wenig gestützt."

Pilles Worte versetzten ihm, ohne dass er es hätte verhindern können, wieder einen eifersüchtigen Stich in die Eingeweide.

„Das klingt aber nicht so, als wäre Uhura tatsächlich über Spock hinweg."

„Doch, das ist sie. Zumindest weiß sie, dass Spock seine Meinung nicht ändern wird und hat sich damit abgefunden. Trotzdem bedeutet er ihr noch viel. Sie meinte, dass sie, sollte Spock zurückkehren, ihn jedenfalls um seine Freundschaft bitten würde. Rein platonisch und ohne Hintergedanken."

Hoffnungsvoll sah er Pille an.

„Glaubst du ihr das?"

Zu seiner stillen Erleichterung nickte Pille.

„Ja, ich glaube ihr. Weil sie klug genug ist zu erkennen, wann es sich nicht lohnt zu kämpfen. Sie hat mir erzählt, dass Spock und sie bei ihrer Gedankenverschmelzung nicht kompatibel waren, und dass sie diese Tatsache selbst nachdenklich gestimmt hat. Sie meinte, dass Spock und sie wohl tatsächlich nicht dazu bestimmt waren, den Rest ihrer Leben miteinander zu verbringen."

„Freundschaft also?"

„Ja, Jim, Freundschaft."

Er überlegte kurz, dann lächelte er.

„Ich denke, damit könnte ich leben. Jetzt kann ich nur noch hoffen, dass Spock das genauso sieht."

Wieder rollte Pille die Augen

„Du kennst doch den Kobold – wenn der einmal seine Meinung zu etwas gebildet hat, dann handelt er auch danach."

Seine Laune war plötzlich wieder auf dem Höhepunkt.

„Da hast du wohl recht."

Entspannt setzte er sich in seinem Stuhl zurück.

„Und was genau lief jetzt zwischen Uhura und dir?"

Pille seufzte.

„Hab ich doch schon gesagt – wir haben geredet."

„Sonst nichts?"

„Nein, sonst nichts."

„Aber du würdest gerne mehr."

„Ich hatte gedacht, dass das bereits klar wäre."

„Und was willst du deswegen unternehmen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, Jim. Können wir jetzt bitte das Thema wechseln."

Er zuckte mit den Schultern und trank sein Glas aus.

„Wie du willst, Pille. Aber du weißt ja – wenn du mich brauchst…"

„Ja, ja, ja. Und jetzt erzähl mir lieber, was mit Spock und dir passiert ist."

Er schenkte Pille und sich nach, bevor er anfing noch einmal ausführlich zu erzählen.


	31. Lover - Teil VI

Vielen Dank an Sarah, HogwartsFan und Physics92 für eure Reviews!

* * *

**Lover – Teil VI**

Spock kletterte mit einem mobilen Reparatur-Kit in Jeffries-Röhre 4, die durch den Angriff der Klingonen auf die _Enterprise_ erhebliche Schäden erlitten hatte und dringend der Reparatur bedurfte.

Er hatte bereits den gestrigen Tag und einen Großteil der Nacht im Maschinenraum verbracht. Er hatte 4,23 Stunden geschlafen, ein Zeitraum, der dank seiner vulkanischen Physiologie vollkommen ausreichend war, um seine Leistungsfähigkeit bei 100% zu halten und hatte nach einem kurzen Frühstück in der Offiziersmesse seinen Dienst im Maschinenraum wieder aufgenommen.

Ebenso wie die restliche Crew war er darum bemüht, seine Arbeitskraft ohne Einschränkung in den Dienst der Reparaturarbeiten zu stellen, und offensichtlich zeigten diese Bemühungen erste Resultate. Er hatte während des Frühstücks Gelegenheit gefunden, sich in wenigen Worten mit Jim über den Stand der Reparaturarbeiten auszutauschen, und Jims Aussagen waren ermutigend gewesen. Jim hatte ihm außerdem mitgeteilt, dass er den Bericht der Ereignisse ihrer Entführung an Admiral Pike weiter geleitet habe und ihre Befehle in den nächsten 48 Stunden erwarte. Darüber hinaus erwähnte Jim, mit Captain Russell die Bedingungen ihres weiteren Aufenthaltes auf der Raumstation ausgehandelt zu haben und hatte ihm zugesagt, ihm sowohl den Bericht an Admiral Pike als auch die Korrespondenz mit Captain Russell zur Gegenprüfung weiterzuleiten.

Es war seiner ihm eigenen Beobachtungsgabe und seinem kombinatorischen Verstand geschuldet, dass er sich mit einer Wahrscheinlichkeit von 99,99% sicher war, dass Jim den gestrigen Abend bei Dr. McCoy und nicht bei Captain Russell verbracht hatte, da sowohl Jim als auch Dr. McCoy offensichtlich an allen Anzeichen einer alkoholbedingten Toxikation und Schlafmangels litten. Diese Entdeckung hatte geholfen, seine eifersüchtigen Emotionen hinsichtlich des weiblichen Captains der Raumstation zu unterdrücken. Offensichtlich zeigte Jim weiterhin keinerlei Interesse an Captain Russell. Dass Jim dagegen den Abend und sicherlich einen guten Teil der Nacht mit dem Doktor verbracht hatte, entlockte ihm keinerlei Emotionen. Er mochte nicht sehr geübt darin sein, zwischenmenschliches Verhalten zu interpretieren, aber selbst ihm war klar, dass Jim und der Doktor nie etwas anderes sein würden als Freunde der platonischsten Art.

Darüber hinaus hatte er gestern kurz nach ihrer Ankunft auf der _Enterprise_ ein kurzes, aber interessantes Gespräch mit Nyota geführt.

Nyota hatte ihrer Sorge um sein Wohlbefinden in der Zeit seiner Gefangennahme Ausdruck verliehen. Sie hatte ihm mitgeteilt, dass sie verstanden und akzeptiert habe, dass ihre Beziehung nicht mehr romantischer Natur sei, dass sie in den letzten Tagen aber auch verstanden habe, dass er ihr nach wie vor viel bedeute, und dass sie seine Freundschaft nicht verlieren wolle. Sie hatte ihn gefragt, ob er sich vorstellen könne, sie als Freundin zu betrachten, und er hatte Nyota versichert, dass er dies im höchsten Maße akzeptabel fände. Nyota hatte gelächelt und kurz seinen Arm gedrückt. Und auf dem Weg zur Brücke respektive in den Maschinenraum hatte Nyota ihm dann im Vertrauen mitgeteilt, dass sie in den letzten beiden Tagen dem Doktor näher gekommen sei und nicht abgeneigt wäre, diesen näher kennen zu lernen. Er hatte Nyota daraufhin ermutigt, sich dem Doktor weiter zu nähern bevor sich ihre Wege getrennt hatten.

„Spock? Bist du da drin?"

Jims Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Er blickte nach unten und sah Jims Gesicht, das zu ihm hinauf sah.

„Positiv, Jim."

„Oh gut. Warte, ich komme zu dir nach oben."

Und bevor er noch etwas hätte erwidern können, hatte Jim sich bereits hochgezogen, in die enge Röhre hinein, und benutzte die in der Wand eingelassenen Tritte, um zu ihm nach oben zu klettern.

„Scotty hat mir gesagt, dass ich dich wahrscheinlich hier finden würde. Es gibt Neuigkeiten."

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Jim die schmale Plattform, auf der er selbst stand, um die Reparaturen auszuführen, erreicht hatte und sich schließlich lächelnd zu ihm umdrehte.

Nur um im nächsten Moment wie erstarrt mitten in der Bewegung innezuhalten.

Die Jeffries-Röhre war so eng, dass sie einem Mann alleine kaum Platz ließ, sich in einem ausreichenden Maß zu bewegen. Zwei Männern bot sie kaum genug Platz, um sich gegenüber zu stehen.

Jim stand so dicht vor ihm, dass sich ihre Oberkörper beinahe berührten. Jims Gesicht war ihm so nah, dass er Jims Atem auf seinem eigenen Gesicht spüren konnte. Das Lächeln erstarb langsam auf Jims Lippen, während sich Jims blaue Augen, die die seinen nicht los ließen, im selben Maße weiteten.

Wieder nahm er dieses Ziehen in seinem Inneren wahr, das sich immer einzustellen schien, wenn er Jim nahe kam.

Es war unlogisch und trotzdem meinte er, ein Flirren in der Luft, die sie umgab zu spüren, eine Spannung, wie sie bei einem Gewitter auf der Erde fühlbar war, kurz bevor es sich entlud.

Sie waren sich so nahe, dass es ein Leichtes wäre, sich ein klein wenig nach vorne zu beugen, bis sich ihre Körper tatsächlich berührten, und Jims Lippen mit den seinen zu vereinen, mit seinen Fingern Jims Psi-Punkte zu berühren, Jim für sich zu beanspruchen, ihre Geister zu vereinen, Jim zu zeigen, was er ihm bedeutete – dass er T'hy'la war. Sein Körper, seine Seele, sein ganzes Sein schienen sich auf Jim zubewegen zu wollen, und es kostete ihn seine ganze verbliebene Selbstbeherrschung, um diesem Drängen nicht nachzugeben.

Denn er durfte nicht.

Er hatte beschlossen, geduldig zu sein, Jim nicht zu überfordern, sich erst sicher sein zu wollen, bevor er überhaupt in Erwägung ziehen könnte, einen Schritt auf Jim zuzumachen, um nicht das zu gefährden, was ihn mit Jim bereits verband.

Was, wenn er diese Spannung zwischen Jim und sich, die er meinte wahrzunehmen, falsch interpretierte? Was, wenn er sich irrte und nur er diese Spannung spürte? Was, wenn er sich aufgrund seiner eigenen Gefühle eine entsprechende Reaktion Jims nur einbildete? Seine eigenen Emotionen waren für ihn selbst noch so neu und ungewohnt, dass er nicht hoffen konnte, Jims Verhalten richtig zu interpretieren. Er war sich selbst unsicher, und Unsicherheit war ein schlechter Ratgeber, seine Entscheidungen und sein Handeln darauf zu stützen.

Und so schloss er die Augen, nur einen kurzen Moment, aber lange genug, um sich zu sammeln, zu konzentrieren und sich selbst zur Logik zu ermahnen. Und als er die Augen wieder öffnete, innerlich gewappnet gegen das tiefe Blau in Jims Augen, hatte er sich ausreichend unter Kontrolle, um einen klaren Satz zu formulieren.

„Sie sagten, dass es Neuigkeiten gebe, Captain."

Seine Stimme klang nicht so ebenmäßig wie sonst. Trotzdem reichten seine Worte offensichtlich aus, um auch Jim aus dieser Starre, die sie beide befallen zu haben schien, heraus zu reißen, denn Jim blinzelte bei seinen Worten, senkte den Blick und sah schließlich an ihm vorbei.

„Neuigkeiten. Genau."

Er sah, wie sich Jims Brustkorb mehrfach hektisch hob und senkte, bevor er den Blick wieder hob.

„Admiral Pike hat mich kontaktiert. Anscheinend haben sich die Admiräle, nachdem sie meinen Bericht gelesen hatten, schnell darauf geeinigt, genau so vorzugehen, wie Sie es Pike auf der _Challenger_ vorgeschlagen haben, Mr. Spock. Unsere Befehle lauten, so schnell wie möglich nach New Vulcan zu fliegen, dort Ihr älteres Ich an Bord zu holen und mit seiner Hilfe unsere Waffen, unsere Schilde und unseren Warpantrieb zu verbessern. Außerdem hat Pike erwähnt, dass das klingonische Shuttle, das wir zur Flucht benutzt haben und das sich noch immer im Hangar der _Challenger_ befindet, genau untersucht werden soll, um insbesondere die Tarnvorrichtung der Klingonen zu entschlüsseln."

„Eine logische Vorgehensweise."

„Ja, das ist es wohl."

Wieder ließ Jim seinen Blick abschweifen.

„Was meinen Sie, Mr. Spock – wie lange wird es noch dauern, bis wir zu New Vulcan aufbrechen können?"

„Der Warpantrieb sollte innerhalb der nächsten 24 Stunden soweit wiederhergestellt sein, dass wir mindestens Warp 3,2 erreichen können. Unter der Voraussetzung, dass die Hüllenbrüche bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt ausreichend repariert wurden und unsere Waffen wieder einsatzbereit sind, wäre dies der frühestmögliche Zeitpunkt."

Jim nickte.

„Dann werde ich zusehen, dass sich die Anstrengungen der verschiedenen Reparaturteams noch einmal verdoppeln, damit wir in den nächsten 24 Stunden abflugbereit sind. Und Sie werde ich jetzt wohl besser wieder alleine lassen und nicht mehr weiter von Ihrer Arbeit abhalten."

Er neigte den Kopf leicht nach rechts.

„Sehr wohl, Captain."

Er sah, wie Jim ihm noch einmal zunickte, sich dann umdrehte und sich wieder an den Abstieg machte. Nur wenige Augenblicke später war Jim aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden. Trotzdem bedurfte er noch 3,72 Minuten, um sich wieder zu 100% auf seine Aufgabe fokussieren zu können.

* * *

Jim schaffte es gerade noch, den Maschinenraum zu verlassen und sich in einen verlassenen, vor neugierigen Blicken geschützten Seitengang des Schiffes zurückzuziehen, bevor er sich schwer atmend mit dem Rücken an die Wand lehnte und an dieser hinunterrutschte, bis er mit angezogenen Knien, von der Wand im Rücken gestützt, auf dem Boden saß.

Sein Herz hämmerte immer noch wie wild in seiner Brust, und seine Hände zitterten leicht.

War es etwa so die ganze Zeit über, wenn man verliebt war?

Eine einzige Achterbahnfahrt der Gefühle?

Himmelhochjauchzend im einen Moment, und zu Tode betrübt im nächsten?

War es normal, innen und außen am ganzen Körper zu zittern, nur weil man der Person, in die man verliebt war, bis auf wenige Zentimeter nahe gekommen war?

Er war doch Spock schon viel näher gewesen. Er hatte ihn doch sogar schon umarmt. Und trotzdem hatte ihn die Umarmung nicht so mitgenommen wie dieser Moment eben in der Jeffries-Röhre, als er Spock gegenüber gestanden und für einen Moment das Gefühl gehabt hatte, als wären seine Gefühle doch nicht so einseitig, wie er dies bisher geglaubt hatte.

Dieser eine Moment, als er geglaubt hatte, in Spocks endlos schwarz erscheinenden Augen eintauchen und nie wieder auftauchen zu können, als er geglaubt hatte, dass jede Bewegung die Luft um sie beide herum zum Explodieren bringen müsste, als das Bedürfnis, Spock zu küssen, mit jeder Millisekunde größer wurde, bis es beinahe unerträglich gewesen war.

Er wusste nicht, was er getan hätte, wenn Spock diesen Moment nicht durchbrochen hätte. Aber er wusste, dass Spocks plötzliche Distanziertheit, die sich nicht nur im plötzlichen Wechsel der Anrede gezeigt hatte, weh getan hatte. Es hatte ihn unvorbereitet getroffen, und es hatte ihn für einen Moment aus der Bahn geworfen. Und er hatte es gehasst. Und doch hatte er mitgespielt, denn der Moment, in dem er gedacht hatte, bei Spock etwas entdeckt zu haben, das seine eigenen Gefühle nicht ganz unerwidert hatte erscheinen lassen, war unwiderruflich vorbei gewesen.

Und hier saß er nun – James Tiberius Kirk, Captain des Föderationsraumschiffes _USS Enterprise_, Flaggschiff der Sternenflotte – und versteckte sich in einem verlassenen Korridor.

Er schlug in einer verzweifelten Geste mit dem Hinterkopf leicht gegen die Wand in seinem Rücken.

Hieß es nicht immer, dass Liebe die Menschen dazu bringen konnte, sich wie Narren aufzuführen? Nun, offensichtlich war da etwas dran.

Und mit einem Seufzer, der aus tiefstem Herzen kam, beschloss James Tiberius Kirk, Captain des Föderationsraumschiffes _USS Enterprise_, Flaggschiff der Sternenflotte, dass es jetzt auch schon keinen Unterschied mehr machte, wenn er einfach noch ein paar kurze Momente sitzen bleiben würde.

* * *

Er hatte sich irgendwann doch wieder aus seinem verlassenen Korridor hinaus getraut und hatte sich auf den direkten Weg zur Offiziersmesse gemacht. Nicht, weil er sehr hungrig gewesen wäre, sondern weil er irgendwie das Bedürfnis gehabt hatte, in dem üblicherweise in der Offiziersmesse herrschenden Treiben auf andere Gedanken zu kommen. Er wollte sich ablenken lassen von seinen eigenen Gedanken, die im Kreis liefen, und seinem rasenden Pulsschlag, der sich noch immer nicht ganz beruhigt zu haben schien.

Er hoffte, dass Pille dort sein würde. Doch kaum dass er die Offiziersmesse betreten hatte, sah er, dass dieser nicht an seinem üblichen Tisch saß und demnach wahrscheinlich noch auf der Krankenstation war. Stattdessen sah er aber an einem der Tische im hinteren Bereich der Offiziersmesse Pavel und Hikaru sitzen und eine kleine Mahlzeit einnehmen.

Kurz beobachtete er die beiden, die sich gegenüber saßen.

Er konnte nur Pavels Gesicht sehen, da Hikaru mit dem Rücken zu ihm saß. Aber er sah, dass Pavel über das ganze Gesicht strahlte, wann immer er von seinem Teller auf- und Hikaru ansah. Und er konnte Hikarus linke Hand erkennen, die sich in einer beinahe besitzergreifenden Geste auf Pavels auf der Tischplatte liegenden rechten Hand gelegt hatte. Und obwohl beide auf diese Weise Schwierigkeiten hatten, mit nur einer Hand zu essen, machte keiner Anstalten, seine Hand zurück zu ziehen. Der Blick aus Pavels Augen, wann immer er Hikaru streifte, war so voller Liebe und Bewunderung, dass es ihn selbst mitten ins Herz traf.

Obwohl die beiden den Eindruck vermittelten, in ihrer eigenen Welt zu schweben, unerreichbar für andere, zog etwas an den beiden ihn beinahe magisch an, und bevor er sich selbst richtig darüber im Klaren war, hatte er sich bereits einen Kaffee repliziert und steuerte auf die beiden zu.

„Etwas dagegen, wenn ich mich dazu setze?"

Er sah, dass Pavel und Hikaru gleichzeitig und mit demselben verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck aufsahen – ein sicheres Zeichen dafür, dass sie ihn erst bemerkt hatten, als er sie angesprochen hatte, und schon bereute er doch, die beiden gestört zu haben.

Doch dann lächelten die beiden ihn an, und nichts in diesem Lächeln gab ihm das Gefühl unwillkommen zu sein.

„Natürlich, Captain. Setzen Sie sich."

In seiner unnachahmlich quirligen Art entzog Pavel Hikaru nun doch seine Hand und schob stattdessen den Stuhl neben sich in einer einladenden Geste zurück. Er lächelte Pavel dankbar an und ließ sich neben den jungen Russen auf den Stuhl fallen.

„Wenn ich Sie beide so ansehe, sollte ich vielleicht öfter Amor spielen."

Hikaru grinste ihn beinahe schon unverschämt glücklich an.

„Mich auf die Wette einzulassen, war wahrscheinlich die beste Entscheidung meines Lebens, Jim. Ich habe vielleicht unseren Zweikampf verloren, aber trotzdem würde ich mich als Gewinner bezeichnen."

Er sah, wie Pavel bei Hikarus Worten seine großen, blauen Augen rollte.

„Da. Wahrscheinlich hättest du sonst bis heute noch nicht den Mut gefunden, mich um ein Date zu bitten, Karu."

Hikaru lehnte sich ein wenig vor.

„Woher hätte ich denn wissen sollen, dass du dich auch für mich interessierst, Pav?"

Er blickte zwischen seinen beiden Offizieren hin und her, die sich bereits wieder auf dem Weg in dieses ihnen eigene, kleine Universum, in denen es offensichtlich nur sie beide gab, befanden und sah, wie sich Hikarus Hand, wahrscheinlich unbewusst, wieder auf Pavels Hand legte.

Und plötzlich waren sie da – Bilder von ihm und Spock.

Plötzlich sah er nicht mehr Hikarus Hand auf Pavels, sondern seine Hand, die sich auf eine schmale, grünlich schimmernde Hand mit langen, eleganten Fingern legte. Er sah dunkelbraune, beinahe schwarze Augen, die ihn glühend vor Gefühl ansahen. Er meinte, wieder den warmen Atem auf seinem Gesicht zu spüren, meinte, die Hitze auf seiner Haut zu spüren, die von Spocks Körper ausging.

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen, Jim?"

Hikarus Stimme brachte ihn mit einem Schlag zurück in die Gegenwart. Ein wenig verwirrt schüttelte er die Bilder, die ihm seine Fantasie vorgespielt hatte, ab und sah stattdessen in die fragenden, leicht besorgt wirkenden Gesichter seiner beiden Offiziere. Leicht zitternd holte er Luft, dann bemühte er sich um sein Trademark-Lächeln, hinter dem er seine wahren Gefühle schon immer gut hatte verstecken können.

„Es ist nichts. Ich freue mich nur, dass Sie beide so glücklich miteinander sind. Man könnte beinahe neidisch werden, wenn man Sie so zusammen sieht."

Den letzten Satz hatte er eigentlich gar nicht sagen wollen, aber wieder einmal war sein Mundwerk schneller gewesen, als sein Verstand. Und er hatte noch nicht ganz ausgesprochen, als ihm plötzlich klar wurde, dass es stimmte.

Er war neidisch.

Ein Gefühl, das ihm bisher vollkommen fremd gewesen war. Er war noch nie neidisch gewesen. Es war auch nicht so, dass er Pavel und Hikaru ihr Glück nicht gönnte. Im Gegenteil. Er freute sich für die beiden. Es war nur so, dass er sich in diesem Moment wünschte, dasselbe Glück auch für sich zu haben.

Mit Spock.

Und dieser Gedanke ließ ihn nicht mehr richtig los.

„Dann sollten Sie es einfach selbst ausprobieren, Jim."

Verwirrt sah er wieder auf – direkt in Hikarus lächelndes Gesicht, der offensichtlich gar nicht gemerkt hatte, auf welcher Achterbahnfahrt sich seine Gedanken und Gefühle gerade befanden.

Noch bevor er auf Hikarus Worte noch etwas hätte erwidern können, standen er und Pavel auf.

„Und nun, Captain, entschuldigen Sie uns bitte. Die Pflicht ruft."

Er nickte Hikaru und Pavel, nach wie vor nicht ganz bei sich, zu.

„Dann wegtreten. Tun Sie Ihre Pflicht."

„Aye, Captain."

Er bemerkte schon gar nicht mehr richtig, wie Pavel und Hikaru sich entfernten. Er wusste auch nicht, wie lange er alleine an diesem Tisch vor seiner Kaffeetasse saß, in der der Kaffee inzwischen eiskalt geworden war, bis Pille sich in den Stuhl ihm gegenüber fallen ließ.

„Meine Güte, Jim. Du siehst aus, als hätte dir jemand dein Lieblingsspielzeug geklaut. Was ist denn passiert?"

Er sah Pille einige Momente lang verständnislos an. Dann erst nahm er Pille richtig wahr.

„Hallo, Pille."

Er sah, wie Pille, offensichtlich zufrieden damit wahrgenommen worden zu sein, in ein Sandwich biss und sich kauend zurück lehnte.

„Was hat der Kobold jetzt wieder angestellt?"

Er blinzelte.

„Wie kommst du darauf, dass es um Spock geht?"

Pille hörte auf zu kauen, sah ihn an und hob seine Augenbrauen – beide, wie er am Rande feststellte. In einer kapitulierenden Geste hob er beide Hände.

„Schon gut."

Und plötzlich – wurde ihm alles ein wenig zu viel. Die Ereignisse der letzten beiden Stunden hatten ihn mehr verwirrt, als er hätte zugeben wollen. Aber Pille kannte ihn einfach zu gut. Und so blickte er sich einmal kurz um, um sich zu vergewissern, dass niemand nahe genug saß, um ihr Gespräch zu belauschen. Dann stützte er beide Unterarme auf die Tischplatte, lehnte sich vor und flüsterte so leise, dass garantiert nur Pille ihn verstehen konnte.

„Ich habe nachgedacht. Und ich glaube, du hattest recht. Ich will tatsächlich eine richtige Beziehung mit Spock."

Ungerührt biss Pille ein zweites Mal in sein Sandwich.

„Und wie kommst du jetzt darauf?"

Noch ein wenig weiter beugte er sich vor, während seine Stimme noch ein wenig leiser wurde.

„Hikaru und Pavel."

Pille sah ihn an, als habe er den Verstand verloren.

„Hikaru und Pavel?"

Er nickte.

„Sie saßen vorhin hier und ich habe mich dazu gesetzt. Du konntest den beiden richtig ansehen, wie glücklich sie miteinander sind. Wie sie sich die ganze Zeit angesehen haben. Und wie Hikaru immer nach Pavels Hand gegriffen hat. Und plötzlich habe ich mir vorgestellt, wie es wohl wäre, wenn ich an ihrer Stelle wäre. Mit Spock. Und irgendwie hätte der Gedanke vielleicht erschreckend sein müssen. Aber er war es nicht. Im Gegenteil. Irgendetwas an diesem Gedanken hat sich vollkommen richtig angefühlt."

Pille leckte sich die letzten Krümel seines Sandwiches von den Fingern.

„Und was gedenkst du jetzt mit deiner neuen Erkenntnis zu tun?"

Ein wenig sackte er in sich zusammen.

„Das ist es ja – ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß doch gar nicht, was Spock fühlt. Vorhin zum Beispiel wollte ich Spock von unseren neuesten Befehlen unterrichten und bin in den Maschinenraum, weil ich wusste, dass er dort Scotty und sein Team unterstützt. Scotty hat mich zu Jeffries-Röhre 4 geschickt, und tatsächlich hat Spock da drinnen irgendetwas repariert. Also bin ich hoch. Ich habe aber nicht daran gedacht, wie eng es in diesen Röhren ist, und plötzlich stand ich Spock ganz dicht gegenüber. Wir waren uns so nah, Pille. Und ich hatte wirklich das Gefühl, die Luft um uns herum müsste explodieren. Er hat mich angesehen und für ein paar Momente dachte ich … ich dachte wirklich … dass da auch von seiner Seite etwas ist. Und da hätte ich ihn beinahe geküsst. Aber dann … hat er wieder angefangen, mich ‚Captain' zu nennen. Und ich glaube inzwischen, dass ich mir das alles nur eingebildet habe. Und ich bin verwirrt. Und ich weiß nicht, was ich denken soll und noch weniger, was ich tun soll."

„Wie wäre es, wenn du dem Kobold einfach sagst, was du empfindest? Dann wirst du an seiner Reaktion schon merken, ob er dasselbe für dich empfindet."

„Das sagst du so einfach, Pille. Aber was, wenn er meine Gefühle eben nicht erwidert? Ich habe doch nicht einmal einen Anhaltspunkt dafür, dass er überhaupt Männer als Partner in Betracht ziehen könnte. Immerhin war er mit Uhura zusammen. Und was, wenn er meine Gefühle nicht erwidert? Was wird dann aus unserer Freundschaft? Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, ihn auch als Freund zu verlieren."

„Weißt du, was ich glaube? Ich glaube, du machst dir zu viele Gedanken, Jim. Es stimmt, dass Spock mit Nyota zusammen war. Aber wir wissen doch beide, wie die Sache ausgegangen ist. Eine ausgefüllte, glückliche, wundervolle Beziehung war das jedenfalls nicht. Und du hast auch nur Röcken nachgepfiffen, bevor du über Spock gestolpert bist. Warum sollte es Spock nicht ähnlich gehen? Und selbst, wenn du ihn fragst und er dich auf seine Art abblitzen lässt – wir sprechen hier von Spock. Meinst du nicht, dass er dir trotzdem ein Freund bleiben würde?"

Kurz dachte er über Pilles Worte nach. Aber er merkte schnell, dass er in diesem Moment keinen wirklich klaren Gedanken fassen konnte. Zuviel war passiert in den letzten Stunden. Es schwirrte in seinem Kopf und in seinen Eingeweiden.

„Ich … denke, ich muss nachdenken, Pille."

„Das denke ich auch, Jim."

Er stand auf und griff nach seiner Kaffeetasse, die er nicht angerührt hatte.

„Danke, Pille."

„Schon gut. Sieh nur zu, dass du das mit deinem Spitzohr bald auf die Reihe bekommst. Ich kann mir nicht noch mehr graue Haare leisten. Nicht, wenn ich heute Abend eine Verabredung mit Nyota habe."

Sofort war er abgelenkt.

„Eine Verabredung mit Nyota? Da hast du keine Zeit verloren, du alter Schwerenöter."

Pille sah beinahe beleidigt aus, was er versuchte, mit einem versöhnlichen Schlag auf die Schulter des Doktors wieder gut zu machen.

„Hey, ich freu mich doch für dich, Pille. Also sag schon – was habt ihr vor?"

Leidlich versöhnt sah Pille zu ihm auf.

„Nur ein nettes Abendessen in Nyotas Quartier, um uns in Ruhe unterhalten zu können. Nichts Besonderes."

Er grinste.

„Ich kenne dich nun schon eine Weile, Pille. Und ich habe dich noch nie so aufgeregt gesehen."

Mit einer energischen Handbewegung scheuchte Pille ihn davon.

„Mach schon, dass du weg kommst, Jim. Hast du nicht ein Raumschiff zu befehligen?"

Wieder deutlich besser gelaunt als noch vor wenigen Minuten wurde sein Grinsen noch breiter.

„Ich gehe ja schon."

Er entfernte sich drei Schritte von seinem grummelnden, besten Freund. Dann aber drehte er sich noch einmal um.

„Ach, und Pille?"

Mit noch immer grummelndem Gesichtsausdruck drehte sich Pille noch einmal zu ihm um.

„Denke immer daran – tue nichts, was ich nicht auch tun würde."

„Verschwinde endlich!"

Und noch immer grinsend drehte er sich endgültig um und verließ die Offiziersmesse.


	32. Lover - Teil VII

**Lover – Teil VII**

„Pavel hat mir gerade eben mitgeteilt, dass wir in den nächsten Minuten in die Umlaufbahn New Vulcans eintreten werden."

„Wie immer sind die Berechnungen des Ensigns korrekt."

Jim lächelte und machte sich eine mentale Notiz, Pavel später von Spocks Lob zu berichten. Er war mit Spock auf dem Weg zur Brücke zur gemeinsamen Beta-Schicht. Pavel hatte ihn noch in seinem Quartier kontaktiert und ihm mitgeteilt, dass sie New Vulcan nach mehreren Tagen Flug beinahe erreicht hatten. Er wusste, dass der junge Russe gegenüber Spock beinahe so etwas wie Heldenverehrung entwickelt hatte. Er bewunderte Spock und saugte jedes Lob des Halbvulkaniers in sich auf wie ein Schwamm. Hatte er ein Problem oder wollte er seine Berechnungen kontrolliert haben, wandte sich Pavel immer ausschließlich an Spock und strahlte danach wie nur Pavel es konnte, wenn Spock ihm die Richtigkeit seiner Berechnungen bestätigt hatte. Gelegentlich spielten Spock und Pavel im Aufenthaltsraum auch eine Partie Schach, die nicht selten eine kleine Traube Zuschauer anzog. Er war sich sicher, dass diese vorsichtige Freundschaft, die sich zwischen Spock und dem jungen Russen angebahnt hatte, für Chekov eine ganz besondere war.

Er selbst freute sich auf ihren Aufenthalt auf New Vulcan. Er hoffte wirklich, dass es, sobald sie New Vulcan erreicht hatten, zumindest ein bisschen ruhiger werden würde, so dass er tatsächlich Gelegenheit bekommen würde, wieder mehr Zeit mit Spock zu verbringen. Denn in den letzten Tagen hatte er Spock kaum zu Gesicht bekommen. Und er hatte ihn vermisst. Sie hatten den Außenposten _Charon VI_ vor wenigen Tagen mit Ziel New Vulcan verlassen. Während ihrer Reise hatten sie noch einige Reparaturen fertiggestellt. Spock hatte beinahe rund um die Uhr bei den Reparaturarbeiten im Maschinenraum geholfen und wie nebenbei noch seine Pflichten als Erster Offizier und Wissenschaftsoffizier erfüllt. Er selbst hatte ausgeholfen, wo es nötig gewesen war, ansonsten die Bürokratie erledigt, mehrmals täglich mit Pike gesprochen und Doppelschichten auf der Brücke geschoben. Dass er jetzt Seite an Seite mit Spock zu ihrer gemeinsamen Schicht ging, war für die letzten, hektischen Tage bereits eine Ausnahme, und er genoss es.

Trotzdem – auch wenn er Spock vermisst hatte, hatte er die letzten Tage auch zum Nachdenken nutzen können.

Seit er Chekov und Sulu in der Offiziersmesse gesehen und sich ihm noch einmal deutlicher der Gedanke an eine eventuelle Beziehung mit Spock aufgedrängt hatte, hatte er unwillkürlich angefangen, weiter zu beobachten, wie Sulu und Chekov miteinander umgingen. Da waren diese Blicke, die sie sich während ihres Dienstes auf der Brücke immer wieder zuwarfen. Und es waren die kleinen Gesten, die sie austauschten, wenn sie in der Offiziersmesse oder im Aufenthaltsraum zusammen saßen. Es war das Leuchten in Pavels Augen und sein Lächeln, wann immer er Hikaru sah. Und es war der Ausdruck hilfloser Verfallenheit in Hikarus Gesicht, das jedes Mal, wenn er die beiden zusammen sah, diesen Punkt in seinem Inneren berührte, der erst leise, inzwischen immer lauter werdend forderte, dass er dies auch für sich haben wollte. Eine Beziehung zu einem Menschen, die ihn glücklich machte. Die ihm Stabilität gab und zur Ruhe kommen ließ. Die ihm eine Heimat gab, einen Platz, an den er gehörte.

Nur dass in seinem Fall dieser Mensch ein Halbmensch sein sollte.

Je mehr er beobachtet und je mehr er darüber nachgedacht hatte, desto deutlicher war ihm geworden, dass er diesen Gedanken tatsächlich nicht mehr so abwegig fand wie noch ganz am Anfang. Auch, dass er diese Beziehung mit einem Mann suchte, wunderte ihn inzwischen nicht mehr. Er fand den weiblichen Körper noch immer ansprechend. Aber er musste zugeben, dass er, je länger er darüber nachdachte, auch den Reiz des männlichen Körpers durchaus erkennen konnte.

Aber das eigentlich Revolutionäre seines Gedankengangs war tatsächlich etwas anderes. Denn körperlich bedingte Anziehungskraft war das eine. Und er fand Spock anziehend – ob sich diese Tatsache nun auch auf andere Männer ausweiten ließ oder nicht. Aber das wirklich Entscheidende war die Persönlichkeit.

Ihm war immer und immer wieder durch den Kopf gegangen, was Pille ihm vor wenigen Tagen gesagt hatte.

„_Vielleicht hattest du zuvor nie eine ernsthafte Beziehung, weil du genau auf das hier gewartet hast. Vielleicht ist Spock eben genau der Richtige für dich."_

Und inzwischen wusste er, dass Pille recht hatte.

Er war nicht von Affäre zu Affäre gehetzt, weil er keine Beziehung gewollt hätte. Im Grunde wollte er wie jeder andere auch eine Beziehung. Nur hatte er bisher niemanden getroffen, mit dem er es länger als eine Nacht oder vielleicht auch wenige Tage ausgehalten hätte. Entweder waren ihm seine Affären bereits nach kürzester Zeit langweilig geworden, weil sie sich nicht mit ihm intellektuell hatten messen können oder weil sie versucht hatten ihm zu schmeicheln. Oft hatten sie in ihm auch nicht mehr gesehen als den Sohn eines Helden oder eben nur ein hübsches Gesicht und einen schönen Körper für eine Nacht, ohne ihn als Person wirklich wahr zu nehmen. Teilweise hatten sie angefangen ihn einzuschränken, hatten versucht ihn zu kontrollieren und ihn mit ihrer Eifersucht und ihren Gefühle beinahe erdrückt.

Spock war vollkommen anders.

Spock war die klügste Person, die er kannte. Spock verstand ihn, hatte zu allem aber eine eigene Meinung, die sich nicht nach seiner richtete. Spock würde ihm nie nach dem Mund reden. Er würde sich niemals verbiegen, nur um ihm zu gefallen. Er könnte wahrscheinlich 1000 Jahre alt werden und würde sich niemals in Spocks Gesellschaft langweilen, weil Spock ihn auf jeder Ebene herausforderte und ihm dabei ebenbürtig war. Spock war außerdem – abgesehen von Pille – die einzige Person, die ihn sah und akzeptierte wie er war. Für Spock war er nicht George Kirks Sohn, sondern James Tiberius Kirk. Spock und er ergänzten sich, sie funktionierten miteinander. Es gab keine Person, der er mehr vertraute. Spock war bei jeder seiner Entscheidungen unverrückbar an seiner Seite, hielt ihm den Rücken frei und achtete auf ihn, ohne ihn dabei kontrollieren zu wollen. Er würde sich bei Spock niemals verstellen müssen. Bei Spock würde er unbesorgt auch einmal schwach sein können und eine starke Schulter zum Anlehnen finden.

Wahrscheinlich war er tatsächlich sein ganzes bisheriges Leben lang auf der Suche gewesen.

Und so wie es aussah – hatte diese Suche mit Spock nun ihr Ende gefunden.

Ein Gedanke, der so aufregend wie erschreckend war und ihn sich auch ein wenig hilflos fühlen ließ, weil er noch immer nicht wirklich wusste, wie er mit dieser für ihn so einmaligen Erkenntnis umgehen sollte.

Nur, dass es immer schwieriger wurde, seine Gefühle für sich zu behalten.

Und so hatte er sich in den letzten Tagen einen Plan überlegt. Einen genialen Plan, wie er selbst fand. Und dieser Plan hieß ‚Verbringe-so-viel-Zeit-wie-möglich-mit-Spock '.

Das Geniale an dem Plan war, dass er damit drei Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlug.

Erstens – war es das, was er sowieso tun wollte – soviel Zeit mit Spock wie möglich verbringen.

Zweitens – konnte er auf diese Art und Weise am besten herausfinden, ob Spock seine Gefühle möglicherweise doch erwiderte.

Drittens – sollte Spock seine Gefühle noch nicht erwidern, war dies die beste Möglichkeit, ihn von seinem unwiderstehlichen Charme zu überzeugen, denn wenn er sich plötzlich für Spock interessieren konnte, obwohl er bisher der Ansicht gewesen war, heterosexuell zu sein, warum sollte das dann nicht auch umgekehrt funktionieren. Man konnte ihm vieles nachsagen, aber nicht, dass er sich schnell entmutigen lassen würde.

Jetzt galt es nur noch, seinen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen.

Und so genoss er es als ersten Schritt, endlich einmal wieder Seite an Seite mit Spock durch die Gänge der _Enterprise_ zu schreiten.

„Ich bin schon sehr gespannt, wie weit der Aufbau der vulkanischen Siedlung voran gekommen ist, Spock. Es ist schon seltsam – das letzte Mal, als wir hier waren, war dieser Planet vollkommen unbewohnt. Dieses Mal wird sich uns ein ganz anderes Bild bieten."

Spock, der mit den Händen auf dem Rücken verschränkt neben ihm ging, sah zu ihm hinüber.

„Tatsächlich wollte ich dich um Erlaubnis bitten, mich am morgigen Tag nach Schichtende für einige Stunden vom Schiff entfernen und auf die Oberfläche beamen zu dürfen. Ich möchte meinem Vater einen Besuch abstatten."

Zu seiner Erleichterung erinnerte nichts mehr in Spocks Verhalten an die plötzliche Distanz, die Spock zwischen ihnen nach ihrem Zusammentreffen in der Jeffries-Röhre aufgebaut hatte. Er hatte Spock noch am selben Abend in einem Anflug von geistiger Umnachtung in sein Quartier zum gemeinsamen Abendessen eingeladen unter dem Vorwand, den Stand der Reparaturarbeiten und das weitere Vorgehen zu diskutieren. In Wirklichkeit hatte er einfach nur gehofft, diese unerträgliche Distanz zu Spock wieder ausräumen zu können. Und er hatte sich selbst beweisen wollen, dass er sich zusammen reißen konnte – trotz der Tatsache, dass er sich in der Röhre wie ein liebestoller Idiot aufgeführt hatte. Er hatte sich selbst eingeredet, dass es sich bei seiner Einladung nicht um ein Date gehandelt hatte sondern um das Anknüpfen an eine liebgewonnene Tradition, da sie schon tausend Mal in seinem Quartier zu Abend gegessen hatten. Trotzdem war er aufgeregt gewesen – auch, wenn er dies niemals zugegeben hätte. Am Ende waren seine Bedenken vollkommen überflüssig gewesen. Sie hatten ihre Begegnung in der Jeffries-Röhre mit keinem Wort erwähnt und sofort zu ihrer vertrauten Anrede zurück gefunden. Der Abend war daraufhin ohne peinliche Zwischenfälle verlaufen, was insbesondere wohl auch daran gelegen hatte, dass sich ihr Gespräch um die kommende Mission gedreht hatte und sie sich damit sozusagen auf sicherem, neutralem Grund bewegt hatten. Fast hätte er sich einbilden können, dass der Zwischenfall in der Jeffries-Röhre niemals passiert wäre – wenn da nicht die Tatsache gewesen wäre, dass sich ihre Blicke während des Abendessens und des anschließenden Schachspiels öfter als gewöhnlich getroffen hatten. Er hatte versucht sich einzureden, dass dies nicht zwangsläufig eine Bedeutung haben musste. Und trotzdem hatte sein Herz die ganze Zeit über deutlich schneller als sonst geschlagen, und nicht zum ersten Mal hatte er gehofft, dass Spocks Gehör nicht fein genug war, um seinen Herzschlag zu hören.

Und davon angestachelt hatte sich inzwischen doch die Hoffnung in seinem Inneren ihren Platz gesucht, sich dort eingenistet und schien sich nicht mehr vertreiben lassen zu wollen.

Noch immer neben Spock ausschreitend nickte er auf Spocks Bitte hin. Er hatte sowieso damit gerechnet, dass Spock auf die Oberfläche würde beamen wollen.

„Natürlich. Du hast dir das mehr als verdient, so hart wie du in den letzten Tagen gearbeitet hast. Ich habe dich ja kaum zu Gesicht bekommen."

Und dann hatte er plötzlich eine, wie er fand, geniale Idee, die ihm dabei helfen würde, seinen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen.

„Hey, was hältst du davon, wenn ich mit dir mitkomme?"

Spocks Augenbraue verselbständigte sich.

„Du wünschst, mich zu meinem Vater zu begleiten?"

Kurz bezweifelte er bei Spocks Worten dann doch die Genialität seines Einfalls. Aber andererseits hatte er Spock nun wirklich in den letzten Tagen viel zu selten gesehen. Der Gedanke, mehrere Stunden mit ihm auf New Vulcan zu verbringen, war einfach zu verlockend. Er beschloss, die Entscheidung Spock zu überlassen.

„Ich hatte gehofft, dass wir auch Zeit und Gelegenheit haben würden, uns die vulkanische Siedlung ein wenig genauer anzusehen, während wir deinen Vater besuchen. Aber ich verstehe natürlich, wenn du lieber mit deinem Vater alleine sein möchtest."

Er kannte Spock gut genug um zu wissen, dass in dessen Kopf gerade alle Pros und Contras in Höchstgeschwindigkeit analysiert wurden und Spock in dem Moment zu einem Entschluss gekommen war, als sich sein Kopf leicht nach rechts neigte.

„Es wäre akzeptabel, wenn du mich begleitest."

Innerlich machte er einen Luftsprung. Äußerlich lächelte er nur, während er Spocks Blick einen Moment länger hielt als unbedingt notwendig.

„Dann wäre das abgemacht, Spock."

„In der Tat."

Er lächelte immer noch, als er Seite an Seite mit Spock die Brücke betrat. Dort wurde er gleich von Uhura begrüßt.

„Captain, wir werden von der Oberfläche aus gerufen."

„Auf den Schirm, Lieutenant."

Er ging zu seinem Kapitänssessel, blieb vor diesem stehen, den Blick auf den großen Schirm gerichtet, und beinahe im selben Moment zeigte sich ihm statt des roten Planeten New Vulcan das ihm nur zu bekannte, vom Alter gezeichnete Gesicht Spocks. Des alten Spocks.

„Captain Kirk. Ich grüße Sie."

„Botschafter Selek. Es ist schön, Sie wiederzusehen."

Um die Verwirrungen nach der Zerstörung Vulkans so gering wie möglich zu halten war beschlossen worden, die wahre Identität des alten Spocks geheim zu halten. Nur die Admiralität der Sternenflotte, die überlebenden Mitglieder des vulkanischen Ältestenrates sowie er selbst, Spock und Pille wussten von der wahren Identität des Älteren, der sich seitdem Botschafter Selek nannte. Nur wenige wussten darüber hinaus, dass der ältere Spock zusammen mit Nero aus einer anderen Realität in dieses Universum gekommen war. Er hatte die Kommandocrew und Scottys Team über diesen Umstand unterrichtet, um das Wissen des alten Spocks um die technischen Neuerungen, die die _Enterprise_ erhalten sollte, zu erklären.

Der Botschafter hatte sich nach intensiven Gesprächen mit Admiral Pike dazu bereit erklärt, der Sternenflotte sein Wissen zur Verfügung zu stellen, um den taktischen Vorteil der Klingonen auszugleichen. Er würde für die Dauer der Arbeiten an den Waffen, den Schilden und des Antriebs an Bord beamen und hier Quartier beziehen.

Er spürte, wie der jüngere Spock – _sein_ Spock – neben ihn trat.

„Botschafter. Es ist erfreulich, Sie bei guter Gesundheit zu sehen."

Nur der Botschafter und er selbst erkannten die Zweideutigkeit hinter Spocks Worten, und er musste sich ein Lächeln verkneifen.

„Ich weiß Ihre Sorge um mein Wohlergehen zu schätzen, Commander."

Die Augen des Botschafters funkelten mit Humor. Ein Seitenblick zu Spock zeigte ihm, dass sich dessen Augenbraue in einer amüsierten Geste erhoben hatte. Und ein wenig wünschte er sich, es wäre sein alternatives Ich gewesen, das durch den Riss zwischen ihren Welten in diese Zeitlinie katapultiert worden wäre. Das wäre sicherlich ein riesiger Spaß gewesen.

Dann riss er sich aber wieder zusammen.

„Wenn Sie bereit sind, Botschafter, wird Mr. Scott Sie an Bord beamen."

„Wann immer Mr. Scott bereit ist, Captain. Ich bin es."

Er nickte.

„Dann werde ich Mr. Scott benachrichtigen. Erwarten Sie Mr. Spock und mich in Kürze im Transporterraum."

„Ich freue mich schon darauf, Captain."

Diesmal musste er lächeln, als das Gesicht des alten Vulkaniers auf dem großen Schirm wieder der Ansicht des Planeten wich und so anzeigte, dass die Kommunikation beendet war. Er fand es immer noch erfrischend, wenn der Botschafter keine großen Anstrengungen unternahm, seine menschliche Seite zu unterdrücken. Aber nachdem er seinen Spock nun schon so gut kannte, kam ihm der Unterschied zwischen den beiden Spocks gar nicht mehr so groß vor. Vielleicht, weil Spock, wenn sie alleine waren, ihn immer mehr hinter seine stoische Fassade blicken ließ.

„Lieutenant Uhura, Sie haben die Brücke, während Mr. Spock und ich den Botschafter begrüßen. Kommen Sie mit, Mr. Spock."

Er drehte sich um und ging mit großen Schritten zum Turbolift. Auf dem Weg dorthin betätigte er seinen Kommunikator, kontaktierte Scotty und gab diesem Anweisung, den Botschafter an Bord zu beamen. Dann betrat er den Turbolift, dicht gefolgt von Spock.

Erst, als sich die Türen des Turboliftes hinter ihnen geschlossen hatten, sprach er Spock wieder an.

„Ist es seltsam für dich, den Botschafter an Bord zu haben?"

Eine hochgezogene Augenbraue war seine einzige Antwort, die er mit einer ungeduldigen Handbewegung wegwischte.

„Du weißt, was ich meine."

Spocks Augenbraue rutschte zurück an ihren Platz.

„Es ist sicherlich ungewöhnlich. Möglicherweise auch etwas irritierend. Aber auch eine faszinierende Möglichkeit, mehr über mein älteres Ich, dessen Erfahrungen und so möglicherweise auch über mich selbst zu erfahren."

Er nickte.

„Etwas Ähnliches dachte ich vorhin auch. Ich hätte es spannend gefunden, meinem alternativen Ich begegnen zu können."

„Ein Universum, in denen zwei James Kirk existieren wäre sicherlich – faszinierend. Wenn auch möglicherweise trotz seiner Unendlichkeit zu klein."

Verblüfft starrte er Spock einen Moment an. Dann kratzte er sich am Kopf.

„Ich bin mir jetzt nicht ganz sicher, ob das eine gut versteckte Beleidigung oder ein gut verstecktes Kompliment ist."

Dann sah er Spock an und grinste.

„Aber weißt du was? Im Grunde will ich es gar nicht wissen. So kann ich mir jedenfalls einreden, dass es ein Kompliment war."

Und mit diesen Worten verließ er den Turbolift, dessen Türen sich gerade öffneten und ging mit großen Schritten zum Transporterraum. Er sah sich nicht um. Er wusste sowieso, dass Spock ihm folgen würde.

Als sich die Türen zum Transporterraum vor ihm schließlich öffneten, sah er sofort, dass Scotty den Transport schon ausgeführt hatte. Der alte Spock, bekleidet in eine einfache, graue Robe, eine Tasche aus Leinen über der Schulter, stieg gerade von der Transporterplattform hinunter. Lächelnd ging er auf den Älteren zu und war nicht erstaunt, als es um dessen Mundwinkel herum deutlich zuckte.

Er erhob seine rechte Hand zum traditionellen vulkanischen Gruß und spreizte Mittel- und Ringfinger voneinander ab.

„Willkommen an Bord, Botschafter."

„Danke, Captain."

„Ich heiße Sie ebenfalls willkommen, Botschafter."

Er musste sich nicht umdrehen. Er konnte auch so Spocks deutliche Präsenz an seiner Seite spüren.

„Auch Ihnen vielen Dank, Commander."

Und nachdem alle Höflichkeiten ausgetauscht waren, beschloss Jim, gleich zur Sache zu kommen.

„Ich schlage vor, dass Mr. Spock Ihnen Ihr Quartier für die Zeit Ihres Aufenthaltes an Bord zeigt, Botschafter, damit Sie Ihr Gepäck dort abstellen können. Dann wird Mr. Spock Sie zum Maschinenraum begleiten. Dort können sie dann mit Mr. Scott hier …"

Er deutete auf Scotty, der noch immer hinter den Transporterkontrollen stand.

„… das weitere Vorgehen besprechen. Ich lasse Ihnen beiden da freie Hand, möchte aber über die einzelnen Schritte sowie die Fortschritte regelmäßig informiert werden. Sollte es ein Problem geben und ich, aus welchen Gründen auch immer, nicht erreichbar sein, genießt Commander Spock mein vollstes Vertrauen, und Sie können sich an ihn wenden."

Er war sich sicher, sich den bei seinen Worten teils lächelnden, teils traurigen Ausdruck in den alten, weisen Augen des Botschafters nicht einzubilden und konnte sich vorstellen, dass dieser an die Zeit mit _seinem _Jim Kirk auf der _Enterprise_ in _seiner_ Zeitlinie dachte, als _sein _Jim Kirk vollstes Vertrauen in _ihn _hatte. Und begriff, dass die Situation nicht nur für ihn und seinen Spock, sondern auch für dessen älteres Ich zumindest ungewöhnlich und für diesen – zumindest bis zu einem gewissen Grad – vielleicht sogar schmerzhaft war.

Doch nach außen ließ sich der Botschafter nichts anmerken, sondern neigte nur den Kopf in einer – oh, ihm so gut bekannten – sparsamen Geste nach rechts, während Scotty seine Worte mit einem ruhigen ‚Aye, Captain' quittierte.

Er wandte sich wieder dem älteren Spock zu.

„Es ist schön, Sie hier zu haben. Aber jetzt überlasse ich Sie Commander Spocks Gesellschaft. Mich erwartet ein Gespräch mit Admiral Pike in meinem Kommandoraum. Wir haben sicherlich noch Gelegenheit, uns ausführlich zu unterhalten, worauf ich mich freue."

„Dies beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit, Captain."

Noch einmal lächelte er den Botschafter an. Dann wandte er sich an Spock, der noch immer ruhig und gerade aufgerichtet neben ihm stand.

„Begleiten Sie den Botschafter, Commander."

„Sehr wohl, Captain."

Er nickte noch einmal in die Runde, wobei er sich nicht helfen konnte, seinen Blick ein wenig länger an _seinem_ Spock haften zu lassen, der seinen Blick erwiderte, dann aber riss er sich los, drehte sich um, verließ den Transporterraum und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Kommandoraum.

„Ich hielte es für logisch, dem Vorschlag des Captains Folge zu leisten und dir zuerst dein Quartier zu zeigen."

* * *

Spock trat einen Schritt zur Seite und deutete mit seiner rechten Hand auf die Tür, die zum Transporterraum hinaus führte. Mr. Scott hatte sich bereits unmittelbar nach dem Captain verabschiedet, um in den Maschinenraum zurück zu kehren, und er hatte dem Chefingenieur in Aussicht gestellt, ihn zusammen mit dem Botschafter in kurzer Zeit dort aufzusuchen.

„Das wäre tatsächlich logisch, Spock."

Er beschloss, das Augenzwinkern, das die Worte seines älteren Ichs begleitete, für den Moment zu ignorieren.

Seite an Seite, die Hände auf dem Rücken verschränkt, traten sie hinaus auf den Gang und begaben sich zum Turbolift.

„Ich nehme an, dass du mit der Aufteilung des Schiffes noch immer bestens vertraut bist und eine Unterweisung demnach überflüssig ist."

„Deine Annahme ist korrekt."

Sie betraten den Turbolift.

„Deck D."

Der Turbolift setzte sich in Bewegung, nur um sich kurze Zeit später wieder zu öffnen und ihnen den Weg auf das D-Deck freizugeben. Schweigend gingen sie nebeneinander her, bis er vor einer Tür anhielt, die Zugang zum Gästequartier seines älteren Ichs gewähren würde und nur wenige Meter von Jims und seinem eigenen Quartier entfernt lag. Er betätigte den Türbuzzer, dann ließ er dem Älteren durch die sich öffnende Tür den Vortritt und folgte ihm in das Innere des Raumes, das dem Sternenflottenstandard entsprach – schmucklos, dafür praktisch und funktionell.

Er beobachtete, wie sein älteres Ich seine Tasche auf einem Stuhl abstellte und sich dann wieder zu ihm umdrehte.

„Es hat einen beinahe wehmütig-nostalgischen Charakter, wieder auf der _Enterprise_ zu sein."

„Es war absehbar, dass dein Aufenthalt an Bord Erinnerungen wecken würde."

„Das war es Spock. Und ich bedaure nicht hierher gekommen zu sein. Es war eine zufriedenstellende, möglicherweise sogar glückliche Zeit, die ich damals an Bord meiner _Enterprise_ unter meinem Captain verbracht habe."

Er fühlte sich von den Augen des anderen – _seinen_ Augen – durchbohrt.

„Wie ist es dir seit unserem letzten Gespräch mit Jim ergangen?"

Er antwortete nicht sofort auf die Frage seines älteren Ichs.

Er hatte vermutet, dass der Botschafter im Laufe seines Aufenthaltes an Bord der _Enterprise_ die Sprache auf ihr Gespräch von vor wenigen Tagen bringen würde. Auch, wenn Vulkanier im Allgemeinen äußerst diskret waren und es gemeinhin als unhöflich galt, Fragen zu stellen, die in die Privatsphäre eines anderen eindrangen, war trotzdem er es gewesen, der sich zuerst ratsuchend an den Botschafter gewandt hatte. Darüber hinaus war der Botschafter halb menschlich, und bei den Menschen war es, anders als bei den Vulkaniern, üblich, Anteil an anderen zu nehmen. Und dass sein älteres Ich mit seiner menschlichen Herkunft inzwischen durchaus im Reinen zu sein schien, hatte er bereits des Öfteren beobachten können.

Trotzdem scheute er sich im ersten Moment davor, seinem älteren Ich von seiner Entdeckung, dass Jim T'hy'la war, zu erzählen. Nach vulkanischen Standards handelte es sich hierbei um eine der privatesten Informationen, die grundsätzlich mit niemandem, nicht einmal mit der Familie besprochen wurde.

Andererseits befand er sich hier in einer ganz und gar ungewöhnlichen, sicherlich sogar einmaligen Situation. Denn würde er sich dem Botschafter anvertrauen – würde er diese Information im Grunde mit sich selbst teilen. Der Botschafter und er waren dieselbe DNA. Und auch, wenn sie in unterschiedlichen Universen aufgewachsen waren und unterschiedliche Erfahrungen gemacht hatten und auch, wenn der Botschafter ihn an Lebensjahren deutlich übertraf und sie sich deshalb unterschieden – sie waren dennoch eins. Und sie waren beide zur Hälfte Mensch. Uns so war es eigentlich im Grunde sogar logisch, sich dem Älteren anzuvertrauen, zumal er dessen Rat von sich aus gesucht und hierbei bereits die Grundregeln der vulkanischen Diskretheit strapaziert hatte. Denn mit wem könnte er seinen inneren Aufruhr, der mit aller Gewalt nach draußen drängte und den er bisher so mühsam unter Verschluss gehalten hatte, besser diskutieren, als mit sich selbst?

Und so straffte er unter dem durchdringenden Blick des Botschafters seine Schultern noch ein wenig mehr, bevor er einen endgültigen Entschluss fasste und antwortete.

„Ich hatte in den letzten Tagen Gelegenheit, die Emotionen, die ich Jim gegenüber entdeckt hatte, weiter zu analysieren. Und bin dabei zu einem bemerkenswerten, wenn auch, das möchte ich nicht leugnen, überraschenden Ergebnis gekommen."

„Und welches Ergebnis ist das?"

Einen weiteren, winzigen Moment lang zögerte er. Dann aber hob er in einer beinahe herausfordernden Geste sein Kinn ein wenig an und sah dem älteren Spock direkt in die Augen.

„Jim ist T'hy'la."

Einige Sekunden lang war es vollkommen still in dem kleinen Raum. Doch dann nickte der Ältere.

„Ich hatte dies bereits vermutet."

Doch etwas überrascht neigte er den Kopf leicht nach rechts.

„Darf ich fragen, auf welcher Grundlage deine Vermutung beruhte?"

Der Botschafter nickte erneut.

„Es waren zum einen die Dinge, die du während unseres letzten Gespräches genannt hast, insbesondere die besondere Kompatibilität zwischen euren Geistern, aber auch die Art und Weise, wie es Jim nach deiner Beschreibung geschafft hat, deine vulkanische Seite beinahe mühelos zu unterwandern und dich mehr und mehr deine menschliche Seite entdecken ließ. Es wird auch deutlich in dem Umgang, den ihr miteinander pflegt. Als Beispiel möchte ich den kurzen Moment nennen, den ich euch beide bei meiner Ankunft im Transporterraum beobachten durfte, hierbei insbesondere die Art und Weise, wie ihr im völligen Einklang nebeneinander standet, eine natürlich Einheit gebildet habt, die gleichzeitig unbezwingbar wirkte, auch die Art und Weise, wie Jim von dir gesprochen hat, der Respekt und das Vertrauen, das aus seinen Worten sprach und der Blick, den er dir zugeworfen hat, als er den Transporterraum verließ."

Er konnte bei den Worten seines älteren Ichs wieder das inzwischen vertraute Zwicken in der Seite spüren. Dennoch hob er nachdenklich eine Augenbraue.

„Jim weiß nicht, dass er T'hy'la ist. Ich … habe noch nicht mit ihm gesprochen oder mich ihm genähert."

Der Ältere nickte.

„Es mag sein, dass Jim es noch nicht weiß. Aber deine Seele ruft laut und deutlich nach Jims Seele. Und ich bin sicher, dass Jims Seele dies bereits weiß."

Er spürte, wie bei den Worten des Botschafters ein kaum unterdrückbares Gefühl der Hoffnung Besitz von ihm ergreifen wollte. Doch er zwang sich dazu, an seinen Verstand und seine Logik festzuhalten.

„Wenn das deine Vermutung ist – warum haben dann deine Seele und die Seele des James Kirk deines Universums nie miteinander gesprochen?"

Er meinte, in den Augen des anderen für einen Moment Traurigkeit erkennen zu können und zog die Möglichkeit in Betracht, mit seinen Worten möglicherweise doch zu weit gegangen zu sein. Doch dann schien sich der Botschafter wieder zu fangen.

„Vielleicht haben sie miteinander gesprochen, Spock. Und vielleicht waren mein Jim und ich nur zu taub oder zu beschäftigt, um ihnen zuzuhören. Du hast offensichtlich nicht denselben Fehler gemacht. Vielleicht auch, weil wir trotz all unserer Ähnlichkeiten vollkommen verschiedene Erfahrungen in unserem Leben gemacht haben. Du hast in jungen Jahren unsere Mutter und unseren Heimatplaneten verloren. Möglicherweise hat dich dies empfänglicher gemacht für die Stimme deiner Seele, als ich es zum damaligen Zeitpunkt war, der ich doch noch immer versucht hatte, meine Emotionen um den Preis meiner menschlichen Herkunft zu unterdrücken."

Darauf wusste er nichts zu erwidern. Doch war dies auch nicht nötig, da der Botschafter bereits fortfuhr.

„Du hattest bereits bei unserem letzten Gespräch entschieden, nichts bereuen und deine Chancen nutzen zu wollen. Und gerade jetzt, da du herausgefunden hast, was Jim dir bedeutet, solltest du diesem Entschluss treu bleiben."

Wieder war es einen Moment vollkommen still, während er über die Worte des Älteren nachdachte. Und zu dem Ergebnis kam, dass die Situation nach wie vor komplizierter war, als der Botschafter wohl annahm.

„Woher werde ich wissen, ob Jim meine … Gefühle erwidert? Wie werde ich wissen, wann er bereit sein wird, sollte er jemals bereit sein? Jims Partner gehörten bisher, soweit mir bekannt, ausschließlich dem weiblichen Geschlecht an. Wie kann ich da annehmen, dass er mich als Partner überhaupt in Betracht ziehen könnte?"

„Du darfst nicht vergessen, dass wir hier von James Kirk sprechen, Spock. Und wenn James Kirk eines sicherlich nicht ist, dann berechenbar. Ich bin sicher, er wird dich überraschen. Und du darfst nicht die Macht zweier Seelen unterschätzen, die sich erkannt haben und sich aufeinander zu bewegen. Eure Seelen rufen so deutlich nacheinander, dass ich meine, sie beinahe hören zu können. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Jim nicht lange brauchen wird, um dies zu erkennen."

Wieder spürte er, wie die Hoffnung bei den Worten des Botschafters von ihm Besitz ergreifen wollte. Und dieses Mal – ließ er sie einige Momente lang gewähren, bis er sie wieder unterdrückte.

„Wie soll ich mich deiner Ansicht nach demnach Jim gegenüber verhalten?"

Sein älteres Ich hob beide Hände mit der Handfläche nach oben.

„Ich bin ein alter Mann, Spock, der sich bedauerlicherweise nie in deiner Situation befunden hat."

Doch dann ließ der Botschafter sein Hände wieder sinken und fuhr fort.

„Aber wäre ich in deiner Situation, würde ich vermutlich weiterhin Jims Nähe suchen und ihn genau beobachten. Denn ich bin mir sicher, dass du erkennen wirst, wenn Jim soweit ist. Jim ist nicht geübt darin, seine Emotionen unter Verschluss zu halten."

Unwillkürlich wanderten seine Gedanken zu diesem Moment in der Jeffries-Röhre vor einigen Tagen, an Jims blaue Augen, an den unsichtbaren Sturm, der um sie herum getobt hatte. Und dann fiel ihm noch etwas ein.

„Jim hat mich gebeten, mich morgen auf die Oberfläche und zu unserem Vater begleiten zu dürfen."

Der Ältere nickte.

„Er möchte Zeit mit dir verbringen. Und er nimmt Anteil."

Er neigte den Kopf nach rechts.

„Das wäre sicherlich eine logische Erklärung."

Es überraschte ihn schon nicht mehr, dass der Botschafter auf seine Worte hin offen lächelte.

„Tu dir selbst einen Gefallen, Spock, und vergiss die Logik. Suraks Lehren sind sicherlich wunderbar. Aber bei Jim solltest du dich besser auf dein Gefühl verlassen."

Wieder war es einen Moment lang still. Doch dann nickte er zögernd.

„Ich werde es versuchen."

Der Botschafter lächelte noch immer.

„Eine gute Entscheidung, Spock."

Dann verschwand das Lächeln wieder aus dem Gesicht seines älteren Ichs.

„Und jetzt sollten wir uns möglicherweise auf den Weg zum Maschinenraum begeben. Mr. Scott wird uns sicherlich schon erwarten. Außerdem freue ich mich auf die Gelegenheit, mit Mr. Scott zusammen zu arbeiten. Unser letztes Zusammentreffen auf Delta Vega war leider viel zu kurz."

Er straffte seine Schultern und verschränkte die Hände hinter dem Rücken.

„Ich werde dich in den Maschinenraum begleiten."

„Das ist akzeptabel."

Und gemeinsam verließen sie das Quartier des Botschafters.

* * *

_Hey, _

_ich hoffe, das Kapitel hat euch gefallen. Im Grunde haben wir mit diesem Kapitel das vorläufige Ende der gefühlsmäßigen Entwicklung unserer beiden erreicht – Jim weiß endlich, was er will und hat einen Plan. Und auch Spock hat Hoffnung und Mut gefasst, seinen Gefühlen gemäß handeln statt nur abwarten zu wollen. Die Zeit der Grübelei und der großen Unsicherheit ist damit vorbei. Und sie haben dafür nur 31 Kapitel und unzählige unterstützende pillesche und alt-spockische Tritte in den Allerwertesten gebraucht ;-) Nun sind wir mal gespannt, wie und wann sie Gelegenheit finden werden zu handeln und was dabei herauskommt ;-)_

_Vielen lieben Dank an Lu-the fallen angel, HogwartsFan und lumivalkoinen für eure lieben Reviews. Danke an alle fürs Lesen!_

_LG eure xxx_


	33. Lover - Teil VIII

**Lover – Teil VIII**

Jim hätte es niemandem gegenüber zugegeben, aber er war tatsächlich ein wenig aufgeregt.

Er hatte sich nach Ende seiner Schicht gerade noch genug Zeit genommen, um sich in seinem Quartier umzuziehen – Jeans und weißes T-Shirt statt Captains-Gold – dann hatte er sich mit klopfendem Herzen wie ein Teenager und dem wippenden Schritt eines Verliebten auf den Weg zum Transporterraum gemacht, wo er Spock treffen würde, um mit diesem zusammen auf die Oberfläche New Vulcans zu beamen. Er war sich sicher, dass er über beide Ohren strahlte wie ein Honigkuchenpferd, aber er konnte nichts dagegen tun. Die Aussicht, einige Stunden mit Spock auf New Vulcan zu verbringen, schien ihm beinahe Flügel zu verleihen.

Er hatte am gestrigen Abend die Gelegenheit genutzt und Spocks älterem Ich einen Besuch abgestattet. Zum einen, um ihn noch einmal willkommen zu heißen, zum anderen, um sich mit ihm über dessen Pläne zur Verbesserung der Schilde, Sensoren, des Antriebs und der Waffen zu unterhalten, aber auch, um ein wenig nett mit dem Mann zu plaudern, der in vielem seinem Spock so ähnlich war, in ebenso vielen Dingen aber vollkommen anders.

Es war ein langes, gutes Gespräch gewesen. Sie hatten über Delta Vega gesprochen, über ihre Gedankenverschmelzung, und er hatte dem Botschafter viele Fragen gestellt über den James T. Kirk aus seiner Zeit. Er hatte erfahren, dass es erhebliche Unterschiede zwischen ihnen beiden gab, die daraus resultierten, dass der Vater des anderen Kirk ein stattliches Alter erreicht hatte. Er hatte auch erfahren, dass es der andere Kirk gewesen war, der in der alternativen Zeitlinie auf Tarsus IV gewesen war, der aber anders als Sam in seinem Universum den Hunger, die Angst und den Terror nicht mit seinem Verstand bezahlt hatte. Und er hatte durch vorsichtiges Nachfragen erfahren, dass der ältere Spock und der James Kirk aus seiner Zeitlinie tatsächlich nie ein Paar gewesen waren.

Er hatte geglaubt, in seinen Fragen sehr vorsichtig und subtil gewesen zu sein, aber etwas in der Art und Weise, wie der Alte gelächelt, beinahe gegrinst hatte – und ja, dieser Spock tat dies offen und offensichtlich ohne sich dafür zu schämen – hatte in ihm das unbestimmte, etwas unangenehme Gefühl geweckt, dass der Botschafter durchaus die wahre Absicht hinter seinen Fragen verstanden hatte. So, als wäre das Thema für ihn nicht neu.

Und plötzlich – hatte dieser winzige Ort der Hoffnung in seinem Inneren neue Nahrung bekommen und war angewachsen zu der wahnwitzigen Träumerei, dass der Ältere möglicherweise ein ähnliches Gespräch tatsächlich schon einmal geführt hatte – mit _seinem_ Spock. Zuerst wollte er diesen Gedanken als völlig abwegig beiseite schieben. Doch dann wurde ihm plötzlich klar, dass _wenn_ Spock tatsächlich ähnliche Gefühle für ihn entwickelt hätte und Rat suchen würde, er sich mit einiger Wahrscheinlichkeit an den älteren Spock gewandt haben würde, weil es die logische Wahl gewesen wäre. Denn immerhin waren der ältere Spock und _sein_ Spock nicht nur genetisch gleich. Sondern Spock hatte zumindest in Erwägung ziehen müssen, dass die Erfahrungen des älteren Spocks ihm selbst hilfreich sein könnten.

Er hatte mit dem Gedanken gespielt, den Botschafter direkt oder auf Umwegen zu fragen, hatte sich dann aber dagegen entschieden. Zum einen wäre es _seinem _Spock gegenüber nicht fair gewesen. Und zum anderen hätte er den Botschafter in eine unangenehme Lage gebracht.

Trotzdem hatte ihn der Gedanke nicht vollkommen los gelassen und ihn noch beschäftigt, als er bereits in seinem Bett gelegen hatte.

Er hatte sich insbesondere noch einmal den Moment in der Jeffries-Röhre immer und immer wieder ins Gedächtnis gerufen. Und je mehr er darüber nachgedacht hatte, desto sicherer war er sich plötzlich geworden, dass er nicht der einzige war, der diese Spannung zwischen ihnen gespürt hatte. Er rief sich jede Berührung, jeden Moment in Erinnerung, den sie vertraut miteinander verbracht hatten, erinnerte sich an die Blicke, die sie erst am Morgen miteinander auf dem Weg zur Brücke und dann im Transporterraum geteilt hatten. Fühlte noch einmal der Spannung nach, die sich immer und immer wieder zwischen ihnen aufzubauen schien.

Er hatte an Pilles Worte gedacht.

„_Weißt du, was ich glaube? Ich glaube, du machst dir zu viele Gedanken, Jim. Es stimmt, dass Spock mit Nyota zusammen war. Aber wir wissen doch beide, wie die Sache ausgegangen ist. Eine ausgefüllte, glückliche, wundervolle Beziehung war das jedenfalls nicht. Und du hast auch nur Röcken nachgepfiffen, bevor du über Spock gestolpert bist. Warum sollte es Spock nicht ähnlich gehen? Und selbst, wenn du ihn fragst und er dich auf seine Art abblitzen lässt – wir sprechen hier von Spock. Meinst du nicht, dass er dir trotzdem ein Freund bleiben würde?" _

Und er hatte zugeben müssen, dass Pille nicht ganz Unrecht hatte. Dass es vielleicht tatsächlich langsam an der Zeit war sich daran zu erinnern, wer er war.

Er war James T. Kirk.

Und er hatte endlich ein klares Ziel.

Und er sollte sich nicht davon abhalten lassen, dieses Ziel zu verfolgen.

Vielleicht war es tatsächlich an der Zeit, ein weniger mutiger, offensiver an die ganze Sache heran zu gehen, dieser Hoffnung in seinem Inneren noch mehr Raum zu geben und sich von dieser Hoffnung beflügeln zu lassen, auch wenn er hierbei vielleicht ein Risiko einging. Aber wie hieß es so schön? Wer nicht wagt, der nicht gewinnt? Wie konnte er gewinnen, wenn er nicht einmal einen Versuch unternahm? Er hatte sich noch nie von der Angst lähmen lassen. Und er würde jetzt nicht damit anfangen.

Und so schritt er voller Tatendrang und neuem Mut mit weit ausholenden Schritten auf den Transporterraum zu, dessen Tür sich vor ihm öffnete und ihm Zutritt gewährte.

Auf der Stelle blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen.

Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass Spock sich ebenfalls umziehen würde. Ihn aber zum ersten Mal in traditioneller, vulkanischer Kleidung zu sehen, traf ihn trotzdem unvorbereitet. Die schlichte, anthrazitfarbene Robe bedeckte Spock vom Hals bis zu den Füßen. Sie umspielte Spocks Schultern und fiel von dort gerade ab, so dass von Spocks Körper kaum etwas zu erkennen war. Er hatte Spock ja schon in den schwarzen Jeans und dem schwarzen T-Shirt, das er für ihren Wanderausflug angezogen hatte, heiß gefunden. Aber auch, wenn die Roben mehr von Spocks Gestalt versteckten, als sie preisgaben, strahlten sie eine ganz eigene, exotische Attraktivität aus. Es zuckte ihn in den Fingern, Spock diese Robe langsam auszuziehen und zu enthüllen, was sich darunter versteckt befand.

Er bemerkte, dass er starrte, schloss schnell den Mund, der sich zu seiner heimlichen Verlegenheit leicht geöffnet hatte, verdrängte schnell jeden Gedanken daran, wie er Spock am liebsten aus dieser Robe wieder heraushelfen würde und beeilte sich, betont lässig auf Spock zuzugehen.

Dessen Augenbraue begrüßte ihn offensichtlich amüsiert.

„Du scheinst von meiner Kleiderwahl überrascht zu sein."

Er beschloss ehrlich zu sein.

„Ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dich in einer vulkanischen Robe zu sehen. Was wahrscheinlich ein wenig kurz gedacht war. Ich hätte wohl damit rechnen können."

Spock schien seine Erklärung zu akzeptieren, denn er nickte, während seine Augenbraue zurück an ihren Platz rutschte. Dann drehte er sich ohne ein weiteres Wort um und betrat die Transporterplattform. Er folgte Spock und stellte sich neben ihn. Dann nickte er dem Ensign an den Kontrollen zu, und nur Augenblicke später materialisierten Spock und er sich auf der Oberfläche inmitten mehrerer Gebäude.

Die Hitze war wie ein Schlag in die Magengrube und zwang ihn beinahe in die Knie. Er brauchte einen Moment um sich zu fangen und bewusst die heiße Luft einzuatmen, während er bemerkte, wie ihm bereits der erste Schweiß auf die Stirn treten wollte. Leise stöhnte er auf.

„Ich hatte irgendwie verdrängt, wie heiß es hier tatsächlich ist."

Er schielte zu Spock hinüber, der wie beim letzten Mal in der Hitze geradezu aufzublühen schien und sich ihm nun zuwandte.

„Solltest du wünschen, an Bord zurück zu beamen, hätte ich dafür Verständnis."

Hastig schüttelte er den Kopf und verkniff es sich, sich über die Stirn zu wischen.

„Nein, es geht schon."

Und mit einem Lächeln, mit dem er hoffte, seine plötzliche Unsicherheit verbergen zu können, fügte er hinzu:

„Es sei denn, du willst mich doch noch loswerden."

Spocks Augenbraue, die sich erneut – diesmal tadelnd – hob, war alles, was er brauchte um zu wissen, dass sein plötzlicher Anflug von Unsicherheit unsinnig gewesen war.

„Hätte ich nicht akzeptabel gefunden, dass du mich begleitest, hätte ich dir dies bereits gestern mitgeteilt."

Er folgte Spock, der sich umgedreht hatte und auf eines der Gebäude in ihrer unmittelbaren Umgebung zuhielt. Jedes der Häuser war aus rötlichem Stein gebaut und einfach gehalten mit einem flachen Dach, einer Tür und einigen Fenstern. Sie schienen in Eile erbaut worden zu sein, denn auch, wenn die Steine perfekt gehauen und aufeinander gesetzt worden waren, waren sie in ihrem Grundriss doch so einfach und pragmatisch gehalten, dass sie schnell und ohne die Einbindung übermäßiger Ressourcen erbaut werden konnten.

Vor der Tür des Hauses, auf das Spock zugesteuert war, blieben sie schließlich stehen, und Spock betätigte den Türbuzzer. Und nur Sekunden später öffnete sich die Tür. Ihnen gegenüber stand Botschafter Sarek, gekleidet in einer bunten, eleganten Robe in dezent gehaltenen Farben. Spocks Vater hatte sich nicht verändert, seit er ihn das letzte Mal an Bord der _Enterprise_ nach dem _Narada_-Zwischenfall gesehen hatte. Sein Gesicht mit den hohen Augenbrauen und dem grauen, akkurat geschnittenen Haar zeigte keinerlei Emotionen, als er Spock und ihn mit dem Vulkaniergruß begrüßte.

„Spock. Captain Kirk. Tretet ein."

Der Botschafter drehte sich um und ging ihnen voran in das Haus hinein. Er selbst ließ Spock den Vortritt und folgte dann Vater und Sohn, während sich die Tür in seinem Rücken wieder schloss. Sarek führte sie durch einen kurzen Gang, von dem noch zwei weitere Türen, vermutlich zum Schlafbereich und zum Badezimmer, abgingen, in den nächsten Raum, und neugierig sah er sich um.

Der Raum war sicherlich der größte und somit das Herzstück des Hauses. Er war schlicht mit dem nötigen Mobiliar eingerichtet und zeugte ebenfalls davon, dass die Grundversorgung der Vulkanier auf New Vulcan zwar gesichert war, dass die verbliebenen Vulkanier aber noch weit von ihrem einstigen Wohlstand entfernt waren. Eine Kommode sowie ein einfacher, niedriger Tisch, beides aus hellem Holz, beherrschten die eine Seite des Raumes, ein schlichter Schreibtisch, auf dem neben einer Kommunikationskonsole auch mehrere ordentlich gestapelte PADDs zu sehen waren, die andere. Eine Tür führte von diesem Raum aus in die Küche, eine weitere, durch die sie gerade gekommen waren, auf den Gang. Der Raum ließ nur wenige dekorative Gegenstände erkennen. Die Wände waren in hellen Farben gehalten aber kahl. Lediglich die in dezenten Farben gehaltenen Kissen, die um den Tisch herum lagen, brachten ein wenig Farbe in den Raum. Die einzigen wirklich persönlichen Gegenstände in diesem Raum waren eine vulkanische Harfe, die neben der Kommode auf dem Boden stand sowie ein Bilderrahmen auf der Kommode selbst. Er musste nicht näher an das Bild herantreten um zu wissen, dass es sich bei der Person auf dem Bild um Amanda handelte. Es war dasselbe Bild, das in Spocks Quartier stand.

„Es ist zufriedenstellend, dich bei guter Gesundheit zu sehen, Vater."

Spocks Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Betrachtungen, und schnell wandte er sich wieder seinem Gastgeber zu, den er, wie ihm siedendheiß einfiel, noch gar nicht richtig begrüßt hatte.

„Botschafter Sarek. Es ist schön, Sie wieder zu sehen. Danke, dass ich Spock hierher begleiten durfte. Ich war sehr neugierig, wie weit der Aufbau der neuen vulkanischen Siedlung in den letzten Monaten bereits fortgeschritten sein würde."

„Sie sind hier willkommen, Captain."

„Danke, Botschafter."

Und einem Impuls folgend fügte er mit seinem gewinnendsten Lächeln hinzu.

„Und bitte nennen Sie mich Jim."

Er kannte Spock gut genug um zu wissen, dass dieser überrascht war. Auf Sareks Gesicht konnte er allerdings keine Regung erkennen. Lediglich der Moment, den Sarek zwischen seinen Worten und der leichten Neigung seines Kopfes verstreichen ließ, ließ ihn vermuten, dass Sarek von seinem Angebot ebenfalls überrascht gewesen war.

„Wie Sie wünschen – Jim."

Dann richtete sich Sarek wieder gerade auf und deutete mit einer einladenden Geste auf den niedrigen Tisch.

„Ich schlage vor, dort Platz zu nehmen."

Er sah, wie Spock in Zustimmung den Kopf neigte, sich dann, noch immer mit auf dem Rücken verschränkten Armen umwandte und die wenigen Schritte zum Tisch zurück legte, um sich dort elegant mit gekreuzten Beinen auf eines der Kissen nieder zu lassen. Er folgte Spock und ließ sich – weitaus weniger elegant – neben diesem plumpsen. Dann sah er sich nach Sarek um, der plötzlich verschwunden schien, der dann aber nur kurze Zeit später mit drei dampfenden Tassen aus der angrenzenden Küche kam. Zwei der Tassen, die offensichtlich Tee enthielten, stellte er vor Spock und ihn hin, eine Tasse ihnen gegenüber. Dann verschwand Sarek erneut und kam nur kurz darauf mit drei ebenfalls dampfenden Schüsseln, in denen je ein Löffel steckte zurück. Auch die Schüsseln verteilte er an Spock, ihn und sich selbst. Dann ließ er sich ebenso elegant wie Spock ihnen gegenüber am Tisch nieder.

Neugierig sah er erst auf die klare Flüssigkeit in seiner Schüssel, dann zu Sarek.

„Was ist das?"

Sareks Antwort war höflich und ohne sichtbare Regung.

„Das ist Plomeek Suppe, Jim, eine traditionelle, vegetarische, vulkanische Speise."

„Du kannst unbesorgt sein, Jim. Die Suppe ist nicht nur für Vulkanier, sondern auch für Menschen bekömmlich."

Kurz lächelte er zu Spock hinüber, dann griff er nach seinem Löffel. Er beschloss, dass die Suppe deutlich genießbarer aussah, als das Gagh, das er bei den Klingonen gegessen hatte, und das hatte er schließlich auch überlebt.

Er tauchte den Löffel in die Suppe und führte ihn schließlich zum Mund. Sie Suppe war heiß und dezent gewürzt. Sie schmeckte nach Gemüse und Kräutern, und er sah seine Vermutung bestätigt – sie schmeckte deutlich besser als klingonisches Gagh.

„Du hast sie nach Mutters Rezept repliziert."

Spock neben ihm hatte so leise gesprochen, dass er ihn beinahe nicht gehört hätte. Aber nur beinahe. Und so ließ er den Löffel sinken und sah auf. Und hätte im selben Moment am liebsten den Kopf wieder gesenkt, wenn ihn der Anblick nicht so gefesselt hätte. Denn Vater und Sohn sahen sich über den Tisch hinweg an. Spocks Augen glühten geradezu vor Emotionen – Schmerz, Trauer, Wehmut, aber auch Liebe und Verständnis, und diese Emotionen schienen sich in Sarek widerzuspiegeln. Natürlich war dies nur sichtbar, wenn man ganz genau hinsah. Und wenn man wusste, dass dieser nach außen scheinbar so emotionslose Vulkanier seinem Sohn in der Stunde des Verlustes mit bewegter, gebrochener Stimme anvertraut hatte, dass er Amanda geliebt hatte. Wenn man ihn gesehen hatte, wie er für wenige Augenblicke nicht in der Lage gewesen war, seine tiefgehenden vulkanischen Emotionen zu beherrschen.

Ein wenig fühlte er sich wie ein Eindringling in diesem Moment zwischen Vater und Sohn, und er zwang sich dazu, den Kopf doch wieder zu senken und einen weiteren Löffel Suppe zu essen, während er sich fragte, ob es nicht womöglich besser gewesen wäre, er hätte Spock und seinen Vater tatsächlich alleine gelassen. Er kam sich plötzlich sehr egoistisch und unsensibel vor. Als er dann aber doch wieder aufsah, hatten sich sowohl Spock als auch Sarek wieder im Griff und Spock wandte sich ihm, nach außen hin stoisch wie immer, mit einer Erklärung zu, und nichts in Spocks Haltung hätte darauf hingedeutet, dass dieser sich durch seine Anwesenheit gestört fühlen würde.

„Mutter hatte es sich, obwohl sie immer sehr bestrebt gewesen war, sich den vulkanischen Gepflogenheiten anzupassen, zur Gewohnheit werden lassen, vulkanische Speisen, die oftmals vollkommen ungewürzt serviert werden, bei der Zubereitung für sie selbst, Vater und mich ein wenig stärker zu würzen, so, wie sie dies von der Erde gewohnt gewesen war."

Er lächelte Spock dankbar an, dann wandte er sich Sarek zu.

„Die Suppe schmeckt toll."

Während sie ihre Suppe aßen und ihren Tee tranken, sprachen sie über das Leben auf New Vulcan, die Fortschritte, die in den letzten Monaten erzielt worden waren und die Pläne, die der vulkanische Rat für die nächsten Monate und Jahre entwickelt hatte. So hatte der Rat beschlossen, eine neue vulkanische Akademie der Wissenschaften auf New Vulcan zu errichten, sobald die Ressourcen hierfür ausreichten, aber anders als zuvor sollte diese Akademie jedermann in der Föderation offen stehen.

„Der vulkanische Rat betrachtet dies als Anerkennung gegenüber den Völkern der Föderation, die den verbliebenen, heimatlosen Vulkaniern gegenüber beim Aufbau einer neuen Heimat Loyalität und Hilfsbereitschaft gezeigt haben. Dem vulkanischen Rat ist durchaus bewusst, dass sich ohne die Hilfe der Föderation die Besiedelung dieses Planeten weitaus schwieriger gestaltet und möglicherweise noch weitere Opfer gefordert hätte."

Er spürte Sareks Blicke auf sich gerichtet, als dieser fortfuhr.

„Dem vulkanischen Rat ist auch nicht entgangen, dass sich insbesondere die Menschen in diesem Kontext um das vulkanische Volk verdient gemacht haben. Die Geschichte zwischen Vulkaniern und Menschen geht tief, ist vielschichtig und nicht gänzlich unbelastet. Lange Zeit hatten die Vulkanier die Mentorenrolle in dieser Beziehung übernommen. Es scheint, als hätten sich die Vorzeichen inzwischen geändert."

„Die Föderation wurde gegründet, um eine starke Gemeinschaft zu bilden, die in der Lage ist, sich gegenseitig zu unterstützen. Ich denke, wir sollten nicht anfangen aufzurechnen."

In einer zustimmenden Geste, die ihn sehr an Spock erinnerte, neigte Sarek den Kopf nach rechts.

„Das sind weise Worte, Jim."

Er grinste und sah Spock an.

„Siehst du, Spock – dein Vater erkennt auf Anhieb, was ich dir schon seit Monaten beizubringen versuche."

Er beobachtete Spock genau und sah, wie dieser seine Worte mit einer amüsiert-erhobenen Augenbraue quittierte, während sein linker Mundwinkel leicht zuckte und dieses Nicht-Lächeln ihm zuverlässig wieder einmal weiche Knie bescherte, so dass er froh war, dass er noch immer auf den Kissen an dem niedrigen Tisch saß. Doch was ihn sich beinahe noch ein wenig schwindeliger fühlen ließ war die Tatsache, dass Spock nicht entgangen sein konnte, dass Sarek sie beide beobachtete, und dass Spock trotzdem nicht davor zurück schreckte, dieses kleine Schauspiel an Emotionen offen zu zeigen. Er vermutete, dass dies zum einen dafür sprach, dass sich zwischen Vater und Sohn seit Amandas Tod eine neue Art Verständnis gebildet hatte. Und ein klein wenig hoffte er, dass es vielleicht auch an ihm lag – daran, dass er Spock das Gefühl gab, dass es okay war, seine menschliche Seite nicht vollkommen zu verleugnen.

Gerade, als er mit diesem Gedankengang fertig war, erhob sich Spock auf diese mühelos-elegante Art und Weise, die er im Stillen schon immer bewundert hatte. Einen Moment befürchtete er doch noch, etwas Falsches gesagt zu haben. Als Spock aber anfing, ihre Schüsseln und Teetassen zusammen zu räumen, beeilte er sich – deutlich weniger elegant – aufzustehen und wollte Spock gerade helfen, als dieser sich zu ihm umdrehte.

„Ich fühle mich durchaus dazu befähigt, das Abräumen dreier Schüsseln und Tassen ohne Hilfe zu bewältigen, Jim. Darüber hinaus bist du Gast im Hause meines Vaters. Es wäre unhöflich von dir zu erwarten, mich hierbei zu unterstützen. Ich schlage demnach vor, dass du sitzen bleibst und meinem Vater weiterhin Gesellschaft leistest."

Er überlegte kurz zu protestieren, entschied sich dann aber dagegen. Er wollte weder Spock noch dessen Vater beleidigen, und so nickte er schließlich und ließ sich wieder auf sein Kissen sinken, während er zusah, wie Spock mit dem Geschirr in beiden Händen den Raum verließ. Als dieser in die angrenzende Küche verschwunden war und er sich Sarek wieder zuwenden wollte, blieb sein Blick erneut an Amandas Bild hängen. Und wieder fiel ihm auf, dass Spock Amandas Augen geerbt hatte.

Sarek hatte seinen Blick offensichtlich bemerkt.

„Meine Frau hätte es sicherlich sehr zu schätzen gewusst, dass Sie Spock Ihre Freundschaft angeboten haben, Jim."

Von dessen Worten überrascht begegnete er Sareks Blick. Doch er fing sich schnell wieder.

„Es ist nicht schwer, Spock zu mögen, Botschafter. Er ist in jeder Hinsicht außergewöhnlich."

„Das ist er zweifellos. Und trotzdem war es in der Vergangenheit gerade diese Außergewöhnlichkeit, die ihn bisweilen dazu gezwungen hatte, einen steinigeren Weg zu beschreiten als andere junge Vulkanier seines Alters."

„Spock hat mir einiges aus seiner Kindheit erzählt. Ich weiß, wie er von den Gleichaltrigen auf Vulkan behandelt wurde."

Sarek nickte langsam, so als hätten seine Worte etwas bestätigt, das er bereits vermutet hatte.

„Meine Frau war immer etwas … betrübt, dass Spock im Kindesalter keine gleichaltrigen Freunde gewinnen konnte. Obgleich sie – wie ich hinzufügen möchte – dem eine äußerst menschliche Definition von Freundschaft zugrunde legte."

Ein wenig straffte er seine Schultern.

„Nun, ich bin auch ein Mensch. Und als Mensch habe ich Spock meine Freundschaft angeboten. Und Spock hat sie in diesem Sinne akzeptiert. Ich respektiere Ihren Sohn sehr, Botschafter."

Das _‚Und ich liebe ihn'_, das ihm außerdem durch den Kopf schoss, schluckte er hinunter, ohne dabei allerdings den Blickkontakt mit Sarek zu unterbrechen. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass es wichtig war. Dass es hier um mehr ging, als um eine harmlose Konversation. Und dann fiel ihm ein, unter welchen Umständen Sarek Spock und ihn das letzte Mal zusammen gesehen hatte – auf der Brücke, als Spock seine Hand um seinen Hals gelegt und zugedrückt hatte und erst das Einschreiten seines Vaters Spock dazu bewegt hatte, von ihm abzulassen. Er nahm zwar an, dass Spock seinen Vater darüber informiert hatte, dass sie inzwischen über diesen Zwischenfall hinweg waren und sich angefreundet hatten. Trotzdem musste es für Sarek seltsam sein, sie beide so freundschaftlich miteinander zu sehen, nachdem Spock ihn vor nicht allzu langer Zeit beinahe getötet hätte. Wahrscheinlich war dies Sareks Art sicherzugehen, dass nichts mehr zwischen Spock und ihm stand.

Bevor Sarek aber etwas hätte erwidern können, kam Spock zurück. Beide Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt stand er mitten im Raum und wandte sich an seinen Vater.

„Jim hatte im Vorfeld unseres Besuches Interesse bekundet, die Siedlung und den Baufortschritt in Augenschein zu nehmen, und auch ich muss zugeben nicht frei von Neugier zu sein. Falls Jim sich einverstanden zeigt, schlage ich vor, dass wir das verbleibende Tageslicht nutzen, um uns einen Überblick über den Stand der Besiedelung zu verschaffen."

Er sah Sarek nicken.

„Ein logischer Vorschlag, Spock."

Spock antwortete mit einer knappen Kopfbewegung, bevor er ihn – fragend oder auffordernd, so ganz war er sich nicht darüber im Klaren – ansah. Er beeilte sich, wieder auf seine beiden Füße zu kommen und sich an Spocks Seite zu stellen.

„Vielen Dank für Ihre Gastfreundschaft, Botschafter. Ich habe mich sehr gefreut, Sie wieder zu sehen."

Auch Sarek hatte sich erhoben. Er sah von Spock zu ihm und wieder zurück, dann hob er die rechte Hand und spreizte den Mittel- und den Ringfinger ab.

„Vielleicht ergibt sich während eures Aufenthaltes noch einmal die Gelegenheit für einen Besuch. Bis dahin lebt lang und in Frieden."

Spock imitierte die Geste seines Vaters.

„Lebe lang und in Frieden, Vater."

Er selbst lächelte Sarek noch einmal an, dann ließen sie Sarek zurück, und er folgte Spock aus dem Wohnzimmer und schließlich aus dem Haus hinaus, zurück auf die Straße.

Einige Zeit liefen sie schweigend nebeneinander her, und neugierig sah er sich um. Die Siedlung, die in der Hitze zu flimmern schien, war an einem perfekt quadratisch angelegten Straßennetz erbaut und mochte seiner Schätzung nach aus mehreren hundert Häusern bestehen. Wie das Haus Sareks war jedes der Häuser aus rötlichem Stein gebaut und ressourcenschonend und einfach gehalten. Aber angesichts der Tatsache, dass schnell für 10.000 Vulkanier Unterkünfte erschaffen werden mussten, war es wohl nur logisch, dass auf Schnelligkeit statt auf Ästhetik geachtet worden war.

Er konnte erkennen, dass überall gebaut wurde. Neue Häuser wurden gebaut, bestehende Häuser erweitert. Er konnte nicht nur Vulkanier erkennen, die, für ihn ungewohnt, das offensichtlich Logische taten und sich die Hände schmutzig machten, sondern auch Hilfstrupps der verschiedensten Mitglieder der Föderation, darunter auch Menschen. Und irgendwie erfüllte ihn diese Tatsache mit Stolz. Denn offensichtlich war es tatsächlich so, wie Sarek angedeutet hatte. Nämlich dass man in der Föderation durch das Unglück der Vulkanier noch enger zusammen gerückt war und eine neue Art der Solidarität entdeckt hatte. Er freute sich darüber, Teil dieser Föderation zu sein.

Im Zentrum der Siedlung hatten sich einige Läden und Betriebe angesiedelt, die die Nachfrage der vulkanischen Bevölkerung nach Nahrungsmitteln, Kleidung und den sonstigen Dingen des täglichen Lebens deckten. Er wusste von Sarek, dass überall aus dem Föderationsgebiet Hilfsgüter nach New Vulcan geliefert wurden, bis die Vulkanier ausreichend Land kultiviert oder Handelsgüter erwirtschaftet hatten, um sich selbst zu versorgen.

Alles in allem wirkte die Siedlung noch sehr provisorisch, allerdings war es gleichzeitig beeindruckend, wie weit der Aufbau der neuen vulkanischen Heimat in den wenigen Monaten bereits gediehen war.

Sie waren bereits einige Zeit gelaufen und hatten die Siedlung beinahe vollständig durchquert, die in einem Tal gelegen und von rotfelsigen Hügeln umgeben war. Die kleinere der beiden Sonnen war gerade hinter den Hügeln in ihrem Rücken verschwunden, die größere neigte sich bereits ebenfalls dem Horizont zu, und die Hitze des Tages war ein wenig erträglicher geworden. Sein Blick richtete sich auf die Hügel vor ihnen, deren Ausläufer in wenigen hundert Metern begannen, und die sanft anstiegen, so dass ein Aufstieg nicht mit einer größeren Anstrengung verbunden war, und plötzlich hatte er eine Idee.

„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir ein wenig den Hügel dort vorne hinauf gehen würden, Spock? Von einer erhöhten Position aus könnten wir die Siedlung viel besser überblicken."

Er hatte sich im Gehen Spock zugewandt, der seinen Blick erwiderte, kurz zu überlegen schien und schließlich den Kopf leicht nach rechts neigte.

„Das wäre akzeptabel, Jim."

Er lächelte.

„Na, dann los."

Mit langen Schritten ließen sie die Siedlung hinter sich, erreichten nur kurze Zeit später die Ausläufer des Hügels und begannen mit dem Aufstieg. Auch, wenn die Hitze etwas nachgelassen hatte, musste er doch bald zugeben, dass der Aufstieg ihn mehr ins Schwitzen brachte, als er angenommen hatte, aber er versuchte, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Ein verstohlener Seitenblick zu Spock zeigte ihm allerdings, was er vermutet hatte – auf Spocks Stirn war nicht einmal eine Schweißperle zu sehen.

Noch ein wenig weiter wanderten sie den Hügel hinauf, bis ihm ein Blick über die Schulter zeigte, dass sie hoch genug waren, um die Siedlung im Tal überblicken zu können, so dass er schließlich stehen blieb, sich umdrehte und sich mit einem kleinen, lautlosen Seufzen auf den felsigen, staubigen, noch sonnenwarmen Boden niederließ, die Knie angezogen, die Arme auf den Knien abgestützt, ins Tal blickend. Spock ließ sich nach nur kurzem Zögern in der gleichen Position neben ihm nieder.

Die zweite Sonne hatte die Hügelkette ihnen gegenüber beinahe erreicht und schickte erste orangefarbene Strahlen über den violetten Himmel über ihnen. Unter ihnen erstreckten sich das quadratische Straßennetz und die Häuser der neu errichteten Siedlung.

Und doch nahm er diesen Anblick kaum wahr.

Denn plötzlich war er sich in der Stille und der Einsamkeit des Augenblicks, eingetaucht in ein Farbenmeer aus rot, orange und violett, Spocks Körper neben seinem nur zu sehr bewusst.

Sie saßen so dicht nebeneinander, dass sie sich beinahe berührten, und der Gedanke daran, dass es Spock gewesen war, der diese geringe Distanz gewählt hatte, als er sich neben ihn gesetzt hatte, ließ ihn einmal tief durchatmen, während sein Brustkorb vor Aufregung und einem Gefühl irrer Hoffnung eng zu werden schien. Wieder schien sich zwischen Spocks und seinem Körper eine fast greifbare Spannung aufzubauen, die die feinen Härchen an seinem nackten Unterarm sich aufstellen ließen. Und je mehr er darüber nachdachte, je länger er diesem elektrisierenden Gefühl nachspürte, dieser Spannung, die sich immer wieder zwischen ihnen aufzubauen schien, desto mehr gewann die Hoffnung in seinem Inneren an Macht, desto sicherer wurde er, dass dies alles kein Zufall sein konnte.

Er erinnerte sich daran, mehr Mut zeigen, mehr Risiko eingehen zu wollen, und fasste seinen Entschluss.

Weiterhin vermied er jeden Blick zu Spock, sah stattdessen noch immer geradeaus, ohne wirklich etwas wahrzunehmen. Und langsam, ganz langsam, quälend langsam rutschte er millimeterweise auf Spock zu.

Das Orange der untergehenden Sonne nahm inzwischen einen Großteil des violetten Abendhimmels ein, die Hitze des Tages war der angenehmen Wärme eines Sommertages auf der Erde gewichen, als er es schließlich spürte – den weichen, dünnen Stoff von Spocks Robe an seinen nackten Unterarmen.

Sie saßen Hüfte an Hüfte, Bein an Bein, Arm an Arm – und auf alles gefasst hielt er den Atem an, wartete darauf, dass Spock von ihm abrücken würde, dass er aufstehen und gehen würde.

Doch stattdessen – fühlte er plötzlich, wie sich der Druck gegen seinen Arm, sein Bein und seine Hüfte verstärkte, wie Spock noch einige wenige Millimeter dichter an ihn heran zu rutschen schien.

Überrascht schnappte er nach Luft.

Sein Kopf schnellte herum.

Und plötzlich sah er sich Spock gegenüber, dessen Gesicht nur wenige Zentimeter von seinem entfernt war.

Das Licht der untergehenden Sonne schien kleine Feuer in Spocks dunkelbraunen, beinahe schwarzen Augen zu entfachen, ein Feuer, das auf ihn überzuspringen und sich durch seinen ganzen Körper zu brennen schien. Er fühlte, wie er hinab stürzte in dieses feuerdurchwirkte Dunkel, sich verlor, hilflos in die Tiefe fiel und gleichzeitig gehalten und aufgefangen wurde. Spock war Hitze und Feuer, nichts war mehr zu sehen von dessen kühler Fassade, und er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als sich zu verbrennen.

Seine Hände lösten sich von seinen Knien und suchten nach einem Halt auf dem felsigen Boden.

Dabei streifte seine linke Hand Spocks rechte und die Berührung traf ihn wie ein Blitz aus heiterem Himmel, wie ein elektrischer Schlag, der sich durch die Finger seiner Hand, die Spocks Finger berührt hatten, bis in seinen Oberarm zog.

Überrascht schnappte er nach Luft. Seine Augen, die noch immer in Spocks dunklen Gegenstücken verloren waren, weiteten sich. Sein Puls raste, sein Herz klopfte zum Zerspringen. Eine Welle ungläubiger Euphorie schwappte über ihn hinweg und spülte ihn mit sich fort.

Und ohne sich aus Spocks Augen lösen zu können, beugte er sich vor.

Langsam.

Millimeter für Millimeter, während die untergehende Sonne Spocks Gesicht in Licht und Schatten zeichnete.

Das Piepsen seines Kommunikators, das laut und vernehmlich die Stille und die Anspannung des Augenblicks zerriss, holte ihn mit einem Schlag in die Wirklichkeit zurück.

Kurz schloss er die Augen, unterbrach auf diese Weise den Blickkontakt zu Spock. Und als er die Augen wieder öffnete, war der Moment, der sie beide verbunden hatte, unwiderruflich vorbei. Das Fenster zu Spocks Augen hatte sich geschlossen, Spocks Maske war wieder an Ort und Stelle und dieser Anblick schmerzte ihn mehr, als er zuzugeben gewillt war.

Sein Kommunikator piepste erneut.

Der Abstand zwischen ihnen vergrößerte sich und er hielt es nicht mehr aus, senkte den Blick, erhob sich und aktivierte den Kommunikator ohne Spock noch einmal anzusehen.

„Kirk hier."

„Captain."

Es war Uhuras Stimme, und einen irrationalen Moment lang fragte er sich, ob Uhura gespürt hatte, dass er drauf und dran gewesen war, ihren Ex-Freund zu küssen und diesen Moment gewählt hatte, um ihn zu stören. Dann aber verdrängte er diesen Gedanken und konzentrierte sich auf das Gespräch.

„Was gibt es, Lieutenant?"

„Admiral Pike möchte Sie sprechen, Captain. Er sagte, es sei äußerst dringend und dulde keinen Aufschub."

Ein leises Seufzen konnte er nicht unterdrücken.

„Ich komme sofort, Lieutenant. Kirk Ende."

Er deaktivierte seinen Kommunikator. Dann gab er sich selbst einen weiteren Moment, um sich ein wenig zu sammeln, bevor er wieder aufsah. Spock hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit ebenfalls erhoben und stand in seiner ihm eigenen Weise zwei Schritte von ihm entfernt – hoch aufgerichtet, die Hände hinter dem Rücken gefaltet, das Gesicht eine reglose Maske. Sogar seine Augen hatten sich verschlossen und standen im krassen Gegensatz zu der Hitze und Tiefe, die sie vor wenigen Augenblicken noch ausgestrahlt hatten. Er konnte gerade noch ein leichtes Schaudern unterdrücken. Dann riss er sich zusammen.

„Du hast es gehört, Spock. Ich muss zurück."

„Ich begleite dich. Die Nachricht Lieutenant Uhuras klang dringlich. Möglicherweise ist meine Mithilfe erforderlich."

Er nickte, trotz allem dankbar, dass er sich auf Spock verlassen konnte. Dann betätigte er erneut seinen Kommunikator.

„Transporterraum, erfassen Sie mein Signal und das des Commanders. Zwei zum Beamen bereit."

Eine ihm unbekannte Stimme antwortete ihm.

„Aye, Sir."

Und nur Augenblicke später erfasste ihn das vertraute Gefühl, das sich immer in seinen Eingeweiden ausbreitete, wenn er sich dematerialisierte.

* * *

_Jaaaa, ich weiß … ;-) _

_Aber mal ernsthaft - Jim und Spock im romantischen Sonnenuntergang? Das passt doch gar nicht, oder? Das wäre nicht stilecht. Das wäre wie James Bond mit einem gerührten Martini. Aber immerhin müsst ihr mir zugute halten, dass sich was getan hat in diesem Kapitel ;-) _

_Vielen Dank an Sarah, Physics92, MsPsychoFairy und HogwartsFan für eure lieben Reviews und allen fürs Lesen!_

_LG eure xxx_


	34. Lover - Teil IX

**Lover – Teil IX**

Jim hatte nur ein kurzes Nicken für den ihm nur flüchtig vom Sehen bekannten Ensign an den Kontrollen übrig, als er erst die Transporterplattform und dann, Spock an seiner Seite, den Transporterraum auf dem Weg zur Brücke verließ.

Sie schwiegen den ganzen Weg über und zum ersten Mal war dieses Schweigen angespannt und ungemütlich, voll von Beinahe-Taten, unausgesprochenen Worten, Unbehaglichkeit und Verlegenheit. Es schien, als würde sich das, was auf New Vulcan passiert war – oder besser gesagt nicht passiert war – zwischen sie schieben wie eine unsichtbare Wand und er hasste jede Sekunde davon.

Er hielt den Blick stur geradeaus, weil er sich nicht traute, Spock anzusehen aus Angst, nur dessen unnahbare Maske zu sehen, während er seine eigenen Hände noch immer zu Fäusten geballt in den Hosentaschen seiner Jeans hielt, weil er sie immer noch nicht dazu hatte bringen können, nicht mehr zu zittern. Er war völlig durch den Wind und musste sich doch um Haltung bemühen. Es war ihm noch nie so schwer gefallen.

Und so war er froh, als er vor Spock die Brücke betrat.

Er hielt sich nicht mit Höflichkeitsfloskeln auf.

„Legen Sie mir das Gespräch in meinen Bereitschaftsraum, Lieutenant Uhura."

Und er zögerte nur Bruchteile von Sekunden, bevor er sich an Spock wandte, ohne diesem direkt ins Gesicht zu sehen.

„Sie kommen am besten mit mir, Commander. Wenn die Angelegenheit so dringend ist, wie Admiral Pike sagt, wird es wohl das Beste sein, dass Sie bei diesem Gespräch dabei sind."

Er wartete gar nicht auf Spocks Antwort, sondern eilte in seinen der Brücke angrenzenden Bereitschaftsraum, ließ sich in den Sessel an seinem Schreibtisch fallen, während sich Spock neben ihn stellte. Obwohl er sich Spocks Nähe schmerzlich bewusst war, zwang er sich dazu, jeden unprofessionellen Gedanken für den Moment zu vergessen und betätigte die bereits blinkende Kommunikationskonsole. Im selben Augenblick erschien Pikes Gesicht auf dem kleinen Bildschirm.

„Chris."

„Guten Abend, Jim. Und Ihnen auch, Mr. Spock."

„Ihnen auch einen guten Abend, Admiral."

Er konnte die Hitze spüren, die von Spocks Körper ausging und die Vibration von Spocks Stimme so dicht an seinem Ohr war beinahe mehr als er ertragen konnte, aber er riss sich zusammen.

„Was gibt es so Wichtiges, Chris?"

Das Gesicht seines väterlichen Freundes war ernst.

„Wir haben die undichte Stelle in der Admiralität ausgemacht."

Sofort lehnte er sich, alles andere für den Moment vergessend, interessiert vor.

„Wer ist es?"

„Sein Name ist Arne Darvin."

Der Name kam ihm vollkommen unbekannt vor. Ein kurzer Seitenblick auf Spocks regloses Gesicht ließ ihn vermuten, dass es Spock wohl genauso ging.

„Müsste ich diesen Darvin kennen?"

„Eher nicht, Jim. Er ist einer von Admiral Cormacks Assistenten. Mir war er bis vor wenigen Stunden auch noch gänzlich unbekannt."

„Wie hat sich Mr. Darvin verdächtig gemacht, Admiral?"

Wieder diese Stimme viel zu nahe an seinem Ohr. Wieder schaffte er es nur mit Mühe, ein leichtes Zittern zu unterdrücken und sich stattdessen auf Pikes Antwort zu konzentrieren.

„Nachdem nach unserer letzten Unterredung auf der _Challenger_ der Verdacht aufkam, dass ein oder mehrere Verräter bereits die Sternenflotte infiltriert haben könnten, wurden verstärkte Sicherheitsvorkehrungen und Kontrollen eingerichtet, die zunächst keinerlei Ergebnisse erbracht hatten. Letztlich war es ein Zufall, mit dem wir Arne Darvin überführen konnten."

„Was für ein Zufall?"

„Admiral Cormacks Enkeltochter kam heute Morgen zu Besuch und hatte ihren Tribble dabei. Als Darvin Admiral Cormacks Büro betrat, fing der Tribble an zu fauchen. Der Admiral reagierte sofort und ließ Darvin festnehmen."

Ungläubig starrte er Pike an.

„Wieso sollte das Fauchen eines Tribbles ausreichen, um Darvin wegen Sabotage festnehmen zu lassen?"

„Der Anklagepunkt lautet weniger Sabotage, als Spionage, Jim."

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich begreife es immer noch nicht."

„Bei Mr. Darvin handelt es sich offensichtlich um einen klingonischen Spion, Captain."

Sein Kopf schnellte zu Spock herum.

„Woraus schließen Sie das, Commander?"

„Tribbles hegen eine bekannte Antipathie gegen Klingonen. Ihr charakteristisches Gurren, das von vielen Spezies als angenehm empfunden wird, verwandelt sich in unmittelbarer Nähe zu einem Klingonen in ein Fauchen. Da der Tribble bei Eintritt Mr. Darvins in das Büro des Admirals anfing zu fauchen, muss es sich bei Mr. Darvin logischerweise um einen Klingonen handeln."

Er wandte sich Pike zu.

„Wie hat es ein Klingone geschafft, unerkannt Assistent eines Admirals zu werden?"

„Darvins Aussehen wurde operativ verändert. Er sieht aus wie ein Mensch und konnte sich mit gefälschten Abschlüssen und Empfehlungen als Assistent etablieren."

„Wie hat Mr. Darvin operiert, Admiral?"

„Wir haben Darvin befragt, Commander, dieser weigert sich allerdings zu kooperieren. Wir konnten allerdings aus den Kommunikationsprotokollen einige Informationen gewinnen, insbesondere die Namen einiger Kontaktpersonen innerhalb und außerhalb der Admiralität, die Darvin wohl bestochen hat, um an weitere Informationen zu gelangen, die er dann zweifellos nach Kronos weiter geleitet hat. Diese Kontaktpersonen konnten wir inzwischen ebenfalls festnehmen und werden zur Stunde verhört."

„Das ist ja alles interessant, Chris, erklärt aber noch nicht, warum Sie mich so dringend sprechen wollten."

Er sah Pike mit ernstem Gesicht nicken.

„Eines der Kommunikationsprotokolle, das wir inzwischen teilweise entschlüsseln konnten, weist darauf hin, dass Darvin die momentane Position der _Enterprise_ weitergegeben hat. Empfänger dieser Nachricht war höchstwahrscheinlich ein klingonisches Kriegsschiff, das sich bereits auf Föderationsgebiet befindet. Wir konnten die Worte ‚Morag', ‚Romulaner', ‚Spock', 'New Vulcan' sowie ‚zerstören' ausmachen."

Er fühlte, wie sich in seinem Magen ein Gefühl böser Vorahnung breit machen wollte.

„Sie glauben, dass Nero auf dem Weg hierher ist, um zu beenden, was er begonnen hat?"

Pike nickte.

„Es besteht die hohe Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Nero auf dem Weg nach New Vulcan ist, um die _Enterprise_ zu zerstören. Und wir müssen zumindest in Betracht ziehen, dass Nero bei dieser Gelegenheit auch die vulkanische Kolonie auf New Vulcan angreifen wird."

Er konnte spüren, wie sich Spock neben ihm versteifte, auch wenn er sicher war, dass dem Gesicht des Halbvulkaniers die Anspannung nicht anzumerken war. Er sah aber nicht zu Spock, sondern hielt den Blick weiterhin auf den Monitor gerichtet.

„Gibt es eine Vermutung, wann Nero hier auftauchen wird?"

Pike schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wir wissen es nicht. Wir konnten die Position des Empfängers der verschlüsselten Nachricht noch nicht ermitteln. Nach allem was wir wissen können es noch Tage, vielleicht aber auch nur noch Stunden sein."

„Wir sind noch nicht so weit, um uns mit Nero messen zu können, Chris. Die Arbeiten an unseren taktischen Systemen haben gerade erst begonnen. Bei unserer letzten Begegnung mit Nero wurde die _Enterprise_ beinahe zerstört. Wir sind das einzige Sternenflottenschiff in der Umlaufbahn von New Vulcan und das einzige Bollwerk zwischen der vulkanischen Kolonie und Nero. Wir brauchen hier dringend Verstärkung."

„Ich weiß, Jim. Wir haben der _USS Venture und der USS Odyssey_, die New Vulcan am nächsten sind,bereits Befehl gegeben, sich unverzüglich mit Maximum-Warp nach New Vulcan zu begeben. Allerdings wird die _USS Odyssey_ etwa 72 Stunden, die _USS Venture_ sogar etwa 80 Stunden brauchen, bis sie New Vulcan erreicht haben. Wir müssen hoffen, dass sie rechtzeitig eintreffen werden."

Niemand musste aussprechen, dass dies mit einiger Wahrscheinlichkeit zu spät sein würde.

Einige Momente lang überlegte er.

Wieder war er mit seinem Schiff in eine Lage geraten, die nicht nur im höchsten Maße gefährlich, sondern beinahe aussichtslos schien. Und trotzdem würde er nicht zulassen, dass diese Tatsache ihn selbst oder die Crew lähmen würde. Sie wussten, was auf sie zukommen würde und sie konnten sich dieses Mal vorbereiten. Außerdem würden sie nicht nur für sich kämpfen, sondern auch für die verbliebenen 10.000 Vulkanier auf dem Planeten. Er glaubte nicht an ausweglose Situationen. Er vertraute darauf, dass ihnen etwas einfallen würde.

„Haben Sie noch etwas für uns, Chris? Irgendetwas, das uns einen taktischen Vorteil geben könnte?"

„Es gibt da tatsächlich etwas."

Sofort wurde er hellhörig.

„Schießen Sie los, Chris."

„Die Techniker an Bord der _USS Challenger_ haben das klingonische Shuttle auseinander genommen, das Sie beide zur Flucht benutzt hatten. Sie konnten hierbei unter anderem die Frequenzen der Schilde und der Tarnvorrichtung des Shuttles extrahieren. Sie glauben, dass es sich hierbei technisch bedingt um dieselben Frequenzen handelt, die Neros Bird of Prey benutzt. Des Weiteren konnten Daten zu allen wichtigen Systemen des Shuttles, insbesondere die Waffensysteme gewonnen werden. Wir schicken Ihnen die Daten durch. Mithilfe dieser Daten und Frequenzen sollten Sie in der Lage sein, den Bird of Prey aufzuspüren, bevor er angreift."

Er spürte, wie bei Pikes Worten seine alte Zuversicht wieder zurückkehrte. Und seine Gedanken anfingen auf Hochtouren zu laufen. Denn diese Frequenzen bedeuteten nicht nur, dass sie den Klingonen den Vorteil des Überraschungsangriffs nehmen konnten. Vielleicht bedeuteten sie noch einen weiteren taktischen Vorteil, wenn ihnen die nötige Zeit blieb, um ihre Systeme anzupassen. Er würde später mit Spock darüber sprechen müssen, ob sie die Waffenphalanx möglicherweise so würden ausrichten können, dass…

„Nicht nur das, Admiral. Mit Hilfe der Frequenzen der Schilde sollte es uns möglich sein, unsere Waffenphalanx so auszurichten, dass unsere Photonentorpedos die Schilde des Bird of Prey durchdringen können. Unter der Voraussetzung natürlich, dass uns ausreichend Zeit bleibt, die notwenigen technischen Veränderungen vorzunehmen."

Er wusste, dass er über das ganze Gesicht grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd, als er, alles andere für den Moment vergessend, zu Spock aufsah.

„Genau denselben Gedanken hatte ich eben auch, Spock."

Er begegnete Spocks Augen und für einen kurzen Moment konnte er die Wärme und Spocks Lächeln in ihnen sehen, die erneut ihren Widerhall tief in seinem Inneren fanden und für einige wenige Augenblicke war es, als würde alles andere unwichtig – Pike, Nero, die Klingonen. Doch dann – erinnerte er sich wieder daran, was auf New Vulcan passiert war – oder besser nicht passiert war und sofort waren sie wieder da – die Verlegenheit und die Unbehaglichkeit. Das Lächeln verschwand von seinem Gesicht, das plötzlich ganz warm wurde und auch Spocks Augen verschlossen sich wieder vor ihm.

Schnell wandte er sich ab und wieder Pike zu, der mit einem nicht wenig verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck zwischen Spock und ihm hin und her sah, offensichtlich aber ausreichend Taktgefühl besaß, um zu schweigen.

Plötzlich hatte er es eilig, das Gespräch zu beenden.

„Gibt es sonst noch etwas, das wir wissen müssen, Chris?"

Pike schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das ist alles, was ich im Moment sagen kann, Jim. Sollten wir weitere Informationen erhalten, die Ihnen in irgendeiner Weise nützlich sein könnten, werde ich Sie wieder kontaktieren. Ich möchte aber, dass Sie mich über alles auf dem Laufenden halten. Und ich wünsche Ihnen viel Glück."

Er lächelte Pike an.

„Ich verlasse mich lieber auf das Können meiner Crew und meine eigenen Fähigkeiten als auf Glück, Chris."

Er konnte die Nostalgie in den Augen des ehemaligen Captains sehen und dann das ein wenig wehmütige aber ehrliche Lächeln.

„Wir bleiben in Verbindung. Captain. Commander."

„Admiral."

„Pike Ende."

Pike beendete die Verbindung und auf dem Bildschirm erschien das Sternenflottenemblem auf schwarzen Hintergrund.

Und er war mit Spock allein.

Er räusperte sich bevor er sich erhob und zu Spock umdrehte, der noch immer mit hinter dem Rücken verschränkten Armen da stand. Er zwang sich, Spock anzusehen, auch wenn sein Puls Kapriolen schlug. Und doch wusste er, dass er es sich angesichts dessen, was ihnen bevorstand, nicht leisten konnte, sich zu sehr aus dem Konzept bringen zu lassen. Professionalität war hier das Zauberwort. Und er war fest entschlossen, seine eigenen wirren Gefühle nicht mit seiner Professionalität in die Quere kommen zu lassen.

Und so straffte er die Schultern.

„Ich schlage vor, Sie unterrichten Mr. Scott und den Botschafter von unserem Gespräch mit dem Admiral und diskutieren die Möglichkeit, unsere Waffen an die Frequenz der klingonischen Schilde anzupassen. Und ich möchte, dass Scottys Team rund um die Uhr an den Verbesserungen arbeitet. Außerdem möchte ich regelmäßig über den Status unterrichtet werden. Ich selbst werde den vulkanischen Rat über die Situation unterrichten und diesem nahe legen, die Siedlung zu evakuieren."

Spock erwiderte seinen Blick ruhig und stoisch. Er konnte nicht die geringste Emotion bei dem Halbvulkanier erkennen und irgendwo tief in seinem Inneren machte ihn das fast wahnsinnig. Aber wieder rief er sich zur Professionalität. Die Sicherheit des Schiffes und New Vulcans waren oberste Priorität. Alles andere – musste warten.

Offensichtlich sah dies auch Spock so, denn dieser neigte den Kopf leicht nach rechts und sagte:

„Sehr wohl, Captain. Ich werde mich unverzüglich zum Maschinenraum begeben."

Er nickte.

„Sie sind entlassen, Commander."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen drehte Spock sich um und verließ seinen Bereitschaftsraum.

Er sah ihm noch immer hinterher, als sich die Tür schon längst hinter Spock geschlossen hatte.

So falsch und beinahe unerträglich sich diese distanzschaffende Förmelei gegenüber dem Mann, dem er so gerne nahe kommen würde, für ihn anfühlte – er wusste, dass es für ihn in diesem Moment die einzige Möglichkeit war, um sich selbst soweit in den Griff zu bekommen, dass er als Captain dieses Schiffes funktionieren konnte. Und plötzlich schoss ihm durch den Kopf, dass das genau dasselbe Verhalten war, das Spock ihm gegenüber schon des Öfteren an den Tag gelegt hatte, zuletzt während ihrer Begegnung in der Jeffries-Röhre. Die mögliche Bedeutung dieser Entdeckung wollte sich ihm ebenso aufdrängen wie die Bilder von Spock und ihm im Sonnenuntergang auf New Vulcan und er musste tief durchatmen, die Augen kurz schließen und sich zum hundertsten Mal an diesem Tag zur Ordnung rufen.

Erst, als er sich sicher war, sich wieder im Griff zu haben, verließ er seinen Bereitschaftsraum und nahm seinen Platz auf der Brücke ein.

* * *

Spock saß mit überkreuzten Beinen in seinem Quartier auf seiner Meditationsmatte. Der vertraute Duft seiner Meditationskerzen ebenso wie die ihm seit früher Kindheit an antrainierten Verhaltensmuster, die es ihm erlaubten, sich zu entspannen und seine Gedanken zu ordnen, gaben ihm die Ruhe, der er in diesem Moment dringend bedurfte.

Er hatte die letzten 6,38 Stunden mit Mr. Scott im Maschinenraum verbracht und die Bemühungen des Ingenieur-Teams bei der Verstärkung der Schilde und der Waffen und der Ausrichtung letzterer auf die Schildsignatur der Klingonen zu unterstützen, während sein älteres Ich sich bereit erklärt hatte, die Langstreckensensoren auf die Tarnsignatur des Bird of Preys zu kalibrieren. Allerdings hatte er schließlich der Notwendigkeit entsprechend gehandelt, den Maschinenraum verlassen und sich zur Meditation zurück gezogen, als er bemerkt hatte, dass die Effektivität seiner Arbeitsweise schließlich deutlich weniger als 100% betragen und er sich der seltenen Schwierigkeit gegenüber gesehen hatte, seine Konzentration aufrecht zu erhalten und sich zu fokussieren. Er hatte es demnach für logisch erachtet, seine Arbeit im Maschinenraum durch eine kurze Meditation zu unterbrechen, da er kalkuliert hatte, dass ein Fehler seinerseits gravierendere Konsequenzen haben würde als der Zeitverlust, der durch seine Meditation entstand.

Er senkte sich hinab in seinen Geist, genoss das Gefühl der Ruhe, das er unter der aufgepeitschten Oberfläche seiner Emotionen finden konnte, tauchte ein in dieses Gefühl, bis seine Atmung ganz langsam, regelmäßig und flach wurde und er sich in der Lage fühlte, sich dem ungeordneten Durcheinander seiner Emotionen zu stellen und den Versuch zu unternehmen, diese zu ordnen und zu analysieren.

Und logischerweise wanderten seine Gedanken zu Jim und ihrem Aufenthalt auf New Vulcan.

Er war zuerst verwundert gewesen, als Jim ihn darum gebeten hatte, ihn nach New Vulcan und zu seinem Vater begleiten zu dürfen, hatte Jim aber den Wunsch nicht abschlagen wollen, zumal er aus – das war ihm vollkommen bewusst – höchst eigennützigen Motiven Jims Gesellschaft auf New Vulcan willkommen geheißen hatte. Die Aussicht, mit Jim längere Zeit zu zweit ohne Störungen durch ihre Pflichten verbringen zu können, hatte er im höchsten Maße akzeptabel gefunden und hatte ihn – das konnte er sich im Rahmen seiner Meditation ohne weiteres eingestehen – mit Vorfreude erfüllt. Dass sie einen Teil dieser Zeit bei seinem Vater verbringen würden, hätte ihn in seiner Vorfreude vielleicht bremsen sollen. Tatsächlich war dies aber nicht der Fall gewesen. Er hatte stattdessen mit großem Interesse den Umgang zwischen seinem Vater und Jim beobachtet und war zu gleichen Teilen erleichtert wie zufrieden gewesen, dass Jim seinem Vater offensichtliche Sympathie entgegen gebracht und umgekehrt auch sein Vater Jims Gesellschaft akzeptabel gefunden hatte.

Er hatte dank seines überlegenen, vulkanischen Gehörs sehr wohl gehört, was sein Vater zu Jim gesagt hatte, als er sich in der Küche befunden hatte, um das Geschirr in den Replikator zu räumen. Und im Rahmen seiner Meditation konnte er zugeben, dass ihn Jims Antworten nicht gleichgültig gewesen waren. Er hatte einige Sekunden länger in der Küche gebraucht, als strikt notwendig gewesen wäre, um sicher zu sein, dass nichts von dem Lächeln, das an seinen Mundwinkeln gezogen hatte, zu sehen sein würde, als er den Wohnbereich wieder betreten hatte und auch, um seinen erhöhten Pulsschlag zu beruhigen.

Er wusste aber, dass sein Vater ihm seine emotionale Aufgewühltheit trotz seiner Bemühungen angemerkt und sicherlich inzwischen seine eigenen Theorien hierzu entwickelt hatte. Aber auch, wenn sie sich seit dem Tod seiner Mutter näher standen, war sein Vater zu sehr Vulkanier, um ihn darauf anzusprechen. Er wusste, dass sich dieser Moment absoluter Ehrlichkeit und Nähe, den sie nach dem Zwischenfall zwischen ihm und Jim auf der Brücke der _Enterprise _geteilt hatten, möglicherweise einmalig bleiben würde. Aber dieser eine Augenblick hatte ausgereicht, um eine neue Art Verständnis zwischen ihnen zu schaffen, die ihre gegenseitige Wahrnehmung verändert hatte.

Er wandte den Fokus seiner Meditation von seinem Vater ab und erneut Jim zu. Denn das, was geschehen war, nachdem sie das Haus seines Vaters verlassen hatten, bedurfte definitiv der ausgiebigen Analyse.

Er hatte es genossen, neben Jim zu gehen, den Fortschritt bei der Errichtung der Siedlung mit diesem zu begutachten und sich in vertrauter Konversation über ebendiesen Fortschritt zu üben. Es würde ihm niemals langweilig werden, Zeit mit Jim zu verbringen, diesem nahe zu sein, dessen Meinung zu hören und mit diesem zu diskutieren oder einfach nur Beobachtungen mit diesem zu teilen.

Und nachdem sein älteres Ich ihn darauf hingewiesen hatte, war es ihm auch nicht schwer gefallen zu erkennen, dass dieser recht gehabt hatte – sein Geist hatte die ganze Zeit über nach Jims Geist gerufen. Jede Sekunde, die er alleine in Jims Gegenwart verbracht hatte, hatte ihn nur darin bestätigt, was er sowieso schon mit seinem ganzen Sein gewusst hatte – nämlich, dass Jim T'hy'la war und diese Gewissheit hatte ihn erneut mit Freude und Ehrfurcht erfüllt. Und doch hatte er diese Emotionen unterdrückt, da er sie Jim nicht hätte erklären können, ohne zu verraten, was er für diesen empfand – ein Szenario, vor dem er nach wie vor zurück geschreckt war.

Umso schwieriger war es für ihn zu verstehen, was danach passiert war.

Er konnte noch immer Jims Nähe spüren, Jims Berührung, als dieser ihm näher gekommen war.

Doch deutlicher als alles andere konnte er noch immer spüren, wo Jims Finger die seinen berührt hatten, konnte er noch immer das Kribbeln spüren, das diese Berührung ausgelöst hatte und die sich in seinem ganzen Arm ausgebreitet hatte. Sein Innerstes befand sich bei dem bloßen Gedanken daran noch immer in Aufruhr.

Er hatte die Möglichkeit in Betracht zu ziehen, dass Jim vollkommen unbekannt war, welche Bedeutung die Berührung der Finger für Vulkanier hatte. Er musste die Möglichkeit in Betracht ziehen, dass Jims Geste in diesem Moment tatsächlich unbewusst geschehen war. Trotzdem konnte er das Gefühl, das Jims Berührung bei ihm hinterlassen hatte, nicht abschütteln. Und die Art und Weise, wie Jim sich verhalten hatte, wie er ihn angesehen hatte, wie er sich vorgelehnt hatte, als würde er ihn auf menschliche Weise küssen wollen, die vollkommen unlogische Art und Weise, wie sich die Luft um sie herum wieder aufgeladen hatte, sagte ihm, dass selbst, wenn die Berührung der Hände zufällig gewesen sein sollte, es die Situation in ihrer Gesamtheit nicht gewesen war. Dass Jim seine Nähe und seine Berührung gesucht hatte. Und dass Jim ihn auf menschliche Weise geküsst hätte, wenn sie nicht gestört worden wären.

Darüber hinaus hatte er Jims Emotionen spüren können, als sich ihre Hände berührt hatten. Er hatte Jims Entschlossenheit gespürt, aber auch seine Nervosität und Aufregung. Aber deutlicher als alles andere hatte er Jims Zuneigung gespürt, die wie ein nervöser Pulsschlag wellenförmig aus Jim herausgeströmt war, ein Gefühl der Zuneigung, das so tief ging, dass es ihm selbst den Atem verschlagen hatte.

Und diese Erkenntnis erschütterte ihn bis ins Mark, machte es ihm beinahe unmöglich, seine Meditation aufrecht zu erhalten. Er kämpfte darum, die Kontrolle zu behalten, während in seinem Inneren ein Orkan tobte, ihn und seine Logik endgültig mit sich fortreißen wollte.

Er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als wieder von Jim berührt zu werden. Er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als auf der Stelle zu Jim zu gehen, ihn endgültig für sich zu beanspruchen, ihre Geister miteinander zu verbinden und Jim nie wieder gehen zu lassen.

Und doch schaffte er es, gegen diese Macht, die ihn beinahe zu zerreißen drohte, anzukämpfen.

Denn auch, wenn er T'hy'la war und auch, wenn er tatsächlich ebenfalls Gefühle für ihn hegen sollte – Jim war kein Vulkanier, er war ein Mensch. Er war Jim nicht nur an Körperstärke überlegen, er wusste auch, dass die Emotionen eines Vulkaniers tiefer gingen und zerstörerischer waren als die eines Menschen, was letztlich auch der Hauptgrund dafür war, warum die Vulkanier gelernt hatten, ihre Emotionen mithilfe von Suraks Lehren zu beherrschen. Auch war unwahrscheinlich, dass Jim mit dem Begriff T'hy'la und dessen Bedeutung vertraut war. Er musste sich Jim behutsam nähern, seine Absichten behutsam kundtun. Er durfte Jim nicht mit der geballten Last seiner vulkanischen und menschlichen Emotionen überfordern.

Er zwang sich dazu, den Aufruhr in seinem Inneren zu beruhigen, seinen Geist wieder in die tieferen Regionen seines Bewusstseins zu führen. Er atmete bei geschlossenen Augen tief ein und aus, erlaubte sich mit jedem Atemzug ein wenig seiner Anspannung und Aufgewühltheit loszulassen und aus sich herausfließen zu lassen. Und schließlich – fühlte er sich wieder deutlich ruhiger.

Doch gerade, als er seine Meditation fortsetzen wollte, ertönte der Türbuzzer zu seinem Quartier und kündigte an, dass jemand Zutritt forderte.

Irritiert öffnete er die Augen.

Doch als der Türbuzzer nur kurze Zeit später ungeduldig zum zweiten Mal erklang, erhob er sich schließlich, endgültig aus seiner Meditation gerissen, und ging zur Tür.

Und als er den Türöffner betätigte, war er nicht wenig erleichtert, dass er es noch geschafft hatte, seinen inneren Aufruhr gerade noch rechtzeitig beruhigt zu haben.

Denn vor ihm stand, mit einem Ausdruck verzweifelter Entschlossenheit, Jim.

* * *

Er stand Spock gegenüber und mit einem Schlag war jeder Satz, den er sich im Laufe der Nacht überlegt gehabt hatte, wie weggeblasen.

Da hatte es die ganze Nacht gebraucht, um ihn schließlich nicht nur die Zeit sondern auch den Mut finden zu lassen, um Spock aufzusuchen, um diesen dazu zu zwingen mit ihm zu reden. Denn dass sie das, was auf New Vulcan passiert war – oder eben nicht passiert war – so nicht würden stehen lassen können, war ihm die ganze Zeit über klar gewesen. Doch erst war Spock im Maschinenraum unabkömmlich gewesen und dann hatte er eine halbe Stunde damit vergeudet, in seinem Quartier hin und her zu tigern, um sich zu überlegen, was er Spock sagen würde. Nur um irgendwann festzustellen, dass er das Unvermeidliche nur weiter hinauszögerte, so dass er schließlich noch einmal tief durchgeatmet und sich dann entschlossen auf den Weg gemacht hatte.

Er hatte den Türbuzzer betätigt und ungeduldig gleich darauf noch einmal, als ihm Spocks Reaktion zu langsam gewesen war.

Doch jetzt stand er Spock tatsächlich gegenüber, der es offensichtlich im Laufe der Nacht irgendwann geschafft hatte, seine vulkanische Robe gegen seine Uniform zu tauschen, sah sich wieder in diesen beinahe schwarzen Augen gefangen, die sich mit einem Ausdruck, den er nicht ganz fassen konnte, in seine bohrten und brachte kein Wort heraus.

Er schaffte er nicht einmal, seine Nervosität hinter seinem James T. Kirk Trademark-Lächeln zu verstecken. Und das – war definitiv bedenklich. Er hatte Herzklopfen und weiche Knie und zittrige Hände und er erkannte sich selbst kaum wieder. Er – der furchtlose James Tiberius Kirk – stand vor Spock wie ein liebestolles Schulmädchen und wusste nicht, was er sagen oder wie er beginnen sollte. Er hatte nie Probleme gehabt, mit Frauen zu reden, für die er sich interessiert hatte, aber es schien, als hätten seine Fähigkeiten ihn in Bezug auf Spock vollkommen verlassen. Vielleicht, weil er mit diesen Frauen schamlos geflirtet hatte ohne es ernst zu meinen und es deshalb ganz einfach gewesen war. Denn wenn er sich von der einen einen Korb eingefangen hatte, war er eben zur nächsten gegangen. Aber das ging hier nicht. Denn einen Korb von Spock würde ihn – und darüber war er sich im Klaren und das war auch das, was ihn so erschreckte – vollkommen zerstören.

Und trotzdem wusste er, dass es kein Zurück gab. Er musste etwas unternehmen. Er konnte die Geschehnisse auf New Vulcan nicht so stehen lassen. Und wenn er die Chance auf Glück ergreifen wollte, musste er mutig sein. Und sein Herz riskieren.

Noch einmal versuchte er sich ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, warum er sich so sicher war, dass Spock dasselbe für ihn empfand, rief sich den Moment auf New Vulcan zurück, in dem sie sich beinahe geküsst hätten, den Spock ihm entgegen gekommen war, nicht vor ihm zurück geschreckt war.

Er atmete einmal tief durch. Dann sagte er, den Blick keinen Augenblick von Spock lösend:

„Darf ich herein kommen? Ich denke, wir müssen reden."

Er sah, wie Spock den Kopf leicht nach rechts neigte und dann einen Schritt zur Seite trat. Er nutzte den Moment und trat an Spock vorbei in dessen Quartier, wobei ihm im Vorbeigehen Spocks Nähe und Körperwärme mehr als bewusst war. Er roch den unverwechselbaren Geruch von Spocks Meditationskerzen, sah die Matte noch immer auf dem Boden liegen und für einen winzigen Moment hatte er beinahe ein schlechtes Gewissen, Spock offensichtlich bei der Meditation gestört zu haben, wischte diesen Gedanken aber schnell zur Seite. Darauf konnte er nun wirklich keine Rücksicht nehmen.

Er blieb mitten im Raum stehen, den Rücken noch immer zur Tür und zu Spock gewandt. Er hörte, wie sich die Tür schloss und er wusste, dass es nun kein Zurück mehr geben würde. Noch einmal sammelte er sich, bis er sich zu Spock umdrehte.

Der, ohne dass er es bemerkt hatte, die Distanz zwischen der Tür und ihm lautlos, wie es seine Art war, überbrückt hatte.

Spock stand so nahe, dass er sich von dessen Körperwärme eingehüllt fühlte, wie in einen schützenden Kokon. Und irgendwie – gab ihm dieses Gefühl neuen Mut. Er sah auf in Spocks Augen, suchte und wusste doch nicht genau, wonach er suchte. Und was er fand, war Wärme, ein Wirbelwind aus Emotionen, der ihn mit sich fortreißen wollte.

Und plötzlich wurde er ruhiger, plötzlich wusste er nicht mehr, warum er sich Sorgen gemacht hatte, warum er sich nicht einfach fortreißen lassen sollte, warum er so lange nach Worten gesucht hatte, die vielleicht vollkommen unnötig waren. War er nicht schon immer am besten damit gefahren, erst zu handeln und dann zu denken? Sich auf seinen Instinkt, sein Bauchgefühl zu verlassen?

Er ließ Spocks Blick nicht los, als er langsam seine rechte Hand hob und diese auf Spocks Gesicht zubewegte, um sie diesem an die blasse, leicht grünlich schimmernde Wange zu legen, mit seinen Fingern Spocks Ohr zu berühren und Spocks Kopf auf diese Weise näher an sich heran ziehen, um ihn schließlich küssen zu können.

Der noch funktionierende Teil seines Bewusstseins nahm wahr, dass Spock still stand wie eine Statue und nicht vor der Berührung zurück schreckte, die er zweifellos auf sich zukommen sehen musste und allein diese Tatsache gab ihm noch einmal Mut.

Nur noch wenige Zentimeter trennten seine Hand von Spocks Wange und er vergaß alles um sich herum, während sich seine ganze Welt auf Spocks Gesicht reduzierte, das dem seinen so nahe war.

Bis plötzlich die Sirene roten Alarm ankündigte, die Stille durchriss und ihn mit brutaler Wucht in die Wirklichkeit zurück katapultierte.

Erschrocken ließ er die Hand fallen und trat einen Schritt zurück.

* * *

_Hey, _

_nein, ich werde dieses Spielchen mit den Unterbrechungen nicht mehr weiter treiben und ich verspreche, dass es bald besser werden wird. Es ist allerdings so, dass ich beim Schreiben einfach eine Szene vor meinem Auge hatte, wie ich die beiden zusammen kommen lassen wollte, und auf die Szene musste ich jetzt hinarbeiten. Und das war eben nicht der romantische Sonnenuntergang und auch nicht die relativ nichtssagende Szene in Spocks Quartier. Ich habe die Geschichte und die Beziehung der beiden über viele Kapitel und viele Zwischenschritte aufgebaut und ich hätte es als unpassend empfunden, hier an den entscheidenden Stellen diese Geduld aufzugeben._

_Mir ist klar, dass ich dabei eure Geduld strapaziere - aber immerhin - letztes Kapitel hat Jim Mut bewiesen und sie haben geahnt und dieses Kapitel wissen sie - jetzt fehlt ihnen nur noch die Situation, um dieses Wissen auszuleben. Oder eine Situation, die sie zu der ihren machen. _

_Jedenfalls ganz lieben Dank an lumivalkoinen, Lu-the fallen angel und HogwartsFan für euer liebes feedback und an alle, die lesen. _

_LG eure xxx_


	35. Lover - Teil X

**Lover – Teil X**

Jim hätte vor Frustration am liebsten laut geschrien. Zum zweiten Mal innerhalb weniger Stunden waren sie im ungünstigsten Moment unterbrochen worden.

Mit etwas mehr Kraft als nötig gewesen wäre, betätigte er seinen Kommunikator.

„Kirk an Brücke. Was ist los?"

„Captain!"

Die aufgeregte Stimme Chekovs beantwortete seine Anfrage.

„Unsere Langstreckensensoren haben die Signatur eines Birds of Prey ausgemacht, der sich unserer Position mit Warpgeschwindigkeit nähert."

Er nickte anerkennend. Immerhin schien demnach die Kalibrierung ihrer Langstreckensensoren anhand der von Pike durchgegebenen Daten Erfolg gehabt zu haben.

„Wann hat uns der Bird of Prey voraussichtlich erreicht, Ensign?"

„In etwa 20 Minuten, Sir."

„Ich habe verstanden. Mr. Spock und ich kommen unverzüglich auf die Brücke. Kirk Ende."

Es nutzte nichts – er wandte sich Spock zu.

„Wir sollten uns beeilen."

„In der Tat, Captain."

Back to business – er hasste es. Aber es gab nichts, was er in diesem Moment dagegen hätte tun können. Der Moment, den sie nur Minuten vorher miteinander geteilt hatten, war unwiderruflich vorbei. Und es wartete die Bedrohung eines ihnen technologisch überlegenen Birds of Prey mit einem verrückten Romulaner aus der Zukunft auf sie. Und sein Schiff und seine Crew waren alles, was zwischen diesem Verrückten und der Kolonie der letzten 10.000 Vulkanier stand. Seine eigenen Befindlichkeiten hatten also definitiv wieder hintenan zu stehen.

Und so verlor er keine Zeit, sondern beeilte sich, Spock dicht an seiner Seite, Spocks Quartier zu verlassen und sich auf dem kürzesten Weg zur Brücke zu machen. Trotzdem entging es ihm nicht vollständig, wie natürlich es sich anfühlte, neben Spock durch die Gänge der _Enterprise_ zu laufen, wie selbstverständlich sich ihre Schritte aneinander anzupassen schienen. Was würden sie wohl gerade tun, wenn sie nicht unterbrochen worden wären…? Wieder fühlte er einen Anflug von Frustration und wünschte sich zähneknirschend nichts mehr, als Nero vor die Phaser seines Schiffes zu bekommen – und sei es nur, um diesen für die Unterbrechung bezahlen zu lassen.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie die Brücke erreicht hatte, die zu seiner Zufriedenheit mit seiner ersten Kommandocrew besetzt war. Und er war positiv überrascht, auch den Botschafter auf der Brücke zu sehen.

„Bericht."

„Captain, der Bird of Prey wird in annähernd 16 Minuten hier sein. Unsere Langstreckensensoren sind in der Lage ihn zu orten, trotz seiner Tarnvorrichtung, die aktiviert ist. Offensichtlich ist es die Absicht der Klingonen, uns aus dem Hinterhalt heraus anzugreifen und das Überraschungsmoment auszunutzen."

Er nickte Chekov zu, dann wandte er sich an den älteren Spock.

„Wie ist der Status unserer Waffen und Schilde, Botschafter?"

„Wir haben getan, was wir konnten, Captain, aber in der Kürze der Zeit ist es uns nicht gelungen, wesentliche Fortschritte zu erzielen. Wir konnten die Waffenphalanx gemäß den Schildparametern, die uns Admiral Pike durchgegeben hat, kalibrieren und es besteht eine erhöhte Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass dies die Effektivität unserer Waffen gegen den Bird of Prey steigern wird. Zumindest solange, wie es den Klingonen nicht gelingt, ihre Schilde neu auszurichten. Allerdings stellen die Schilde der _Enterprise_ noch immer keinen ausreichenden Schutz gegen die technologisch weiterentwickelten Waffen des Birds of Prey dar."

Er ignorierte den unguten Knoten in seinem Magen.

„Das heißt zusammen gefasst – wir sind immer noch unterlegen."

Dass weder Spock noch dessen älteres Ich widersprachen, war ihm Antwort genug. Er seufzte. Dann straffte er sich und sah in die Runde.

„Also gut – irgendwelche Vorschläge? Ich bin offen für alles, was unsere Position verbessert."

Einen Moment war es ruhig.

Dann war es Spock, der sprach.

Er war nicht überrascht.

„Ich habe einen Vorschlag, Captain."

Er verhakte seine Augen mit denen seines Ersten Offiziers.

„Schießen Sie los, Commander."

„Captain, es wäre logisch, den taktischen Vorteil, den wir dadurch erlangt haben, dass wir den Bird of Prey trotz der Tarnvorrichtung lokalisieren können, aufs Effektivste zu nutzen. Nero und die Klingonen erwarten, dass ihnen ein Überraschungsangriff gegen die _Enterprise_ gelingen wird. Wir sollten dies zu unseren Gunsten umkehren."

„Ich bin da ganz bei Ihnen, Mr. Spock, aber was genau haben Sie vor?"

„Sir, mit Ihrer Erlaubnis werde ich in der Kürze der Zeit ein Security-Team zusammen stellen. Sobald der Bird of Prey in Transporterreichweite ist, soll Mr. Scott das Team und mich an Bord des Birds of Prey beamen. Da uns die Parameter der klingonischen Schilde bekannt sind, dürfte es Mr. Scott keine Probleme bereiten, uns durch die Schilde des klingonischen Schiffes hindurch zu beamen. Aufgrund der Kenntnisse, die ich während unserer Flucht gewonnen habe, sollte ich in der Lage sein, das Ziel so präzise anzugeben, dass Mr. Scott das Security-Team und mich direkt auf die Brücke des klingonischen Schiffes beamen kann. Es sollte uns dann möglich sein, die Brückenbesatzung zu entwaffnen oder alternativ zu töten, mithilfe der Daten, die aus dem klingonischen Shuttle auf der USS Challenger gewonnen und uns von Admiral Pike überlassen wurden, die Waffenphalanx und die Schilde des Bird of Prey außer Kraft zu setzen und uns von Mr. Scott zurück auf die _Enterprise _beamen zu lassen. Der _Enterprise_ könnte dann mit nur wenigen gezielten Schüssen den Bird of Prey zerstören, ohne selbst in Gefahr zu laufen, angegriffen zu werden."

Er hatte Spock mit wachsendem Entsetzen zugehört.

„Dieser Plan ist komplett verrückt, Spock."

Er sah, wie Spock seine Augenbraue hob.

„Im Gegenteil, Captain. Dieser Plan erhöht die Wahrscheinlichkeit, als Sieger aus dieser Konfrontation hervorzugehen, erheblich."

„Ich werde sicherlich nicht zulassen, dass mein Erster Offizier sich auf dieses Selbstmordkommando begibt."

Er bemerkte, dass er, die Hände an den Seiten zu Fäusten geballt, Spock frontal gegenüber getreten war, nicht gewillt, in dieser Diskussion nur einen Millimeter Boden aufzugeben. Denn der Gedanke zuzulassen, dass Spock sich an Bord des feindlichen Schiffes beamte, war für ihn unerträglich.

„Es muss einen anderen Weg geben. Wir können immer noch kämpfen."

„Negativ, Captain. Der Ausgang eines solchen Kampfes ist im besten Fall ungewiss. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit unseres Unterliegens ist höher als die unseres Obsiegens. In diesem Fall wären nicht nur unser aller Leben verwirkt, sondern mit einiger Wahrscheinlichkeit auch die Leben der verbliebenen Vulkanier sowie der Helfer auf New Vulcan. Indem wir meinem Plan folgen, erhöhen wir unsere Chancen erheblich. Sollte ich scheitern, wäre die _Enterprise_ noch immer in der Lage, den Kampf auszufechten. Ich bin sicher, dass der Botschafter in diesem Falle meine Position auf der Brücke ebenso effizient ausfüllen würde, wie ich es täte. Demnach würden Sie keine Schwächung erfahren, sollte ich bei meinem Vorhaben scheitern."

„Keine Schwächung?"

Er starrte Spock ungläubig an, während seine Gedanken Achterbahn fuhren. Alles in ihm drängte danach, Spock diesen halsbrecherischen Plan wieder auszureden, auch wenn ein winziger, nach wie vor rational denkender Teil seines Gehirns Spock in allen Punkten recht geben musste. Trotzdem – er war noch nie sonderlich gut darin gewesen, rational zu denken.

„Wenn du schon auf dieses Selbstmordkommando gehen willst, dann komme ich mit. Wir sind ein Team. Zusammen sind unsere Chancen höher."

Doch Spock schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das wäre nicht nur im höchsten Maße unlogisch, sondern würde die Effektivität meines Planes ad absurdum führen. Wie ich Ihnen bereits dargelegt habe, ist meine Position in einem eventuell folgenden Kampf ersetzbar. Ihre dagegen nicht. Sie sind der Captain des Schiffes und müssen das Schiff und Ihre Crew in einer Schlacht anleiten. Darüber hinaus wäre es nicht das erste Mal, dass Ihre Intuition eine ausweglos scheinende Situation zu Ihren Gunsten drehen würde. Dies können wir weder angesichts der Crew, die Ihnen vertraut, noch angesichts der überlebenden Vulkanier, deren einzige Chance die _Enterprise_ ist, aufs Spiel setzen."

Wieder hätte er vor Frustration am liebsten laut geschrien. Weil er gegen Spocks Logik nicht ankam. Weil er aber trotzdem den Gedanken nicht ertragen konnte, dass Spock auf das klingonische Schiff beamte. Und vielleicht nie mehr zurück kam.

„Dann schicken wir das Security-Team ohne dich da hoch."

„Ich bin der einzige an Bord dieses Schiffes, der körperlich den Klingonen und Nero gewachsen ist. Es wäre unlogisch, wenn ich an Bord bliebe."

Noch immer stand er Spock gegenüber, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt. Und die Frustration und auch das Entsetzen in seinen Eingeweiden hatten neue Höhen erreicht. Und trotzdem wusste er, dass er verloren hatte. Dass es keinen vernünftigen Grund gab, Spock dieses Unternehmen zu verbieten. Dass es ein guter Plan war, vielleicht der einzige, der ihren Sieg versprach und dass sie diese Chance nicht vertun konnten. Und schon gar nicht, weil er – James T. Kirk, Captain der _Enterprise_ – den Gedanken nicht ertragen konnte, Spock gehen zu lassen. Er wusste, dass kein Weg daran vorbei führte. Und trotzdem fühlte er sich wie gelähmt.

Da spürte er plötzlich eine Hand auf seiner Schulter und aus seinen Gedanken aufgeschreckt sah er sich um – direkt in das ernste, faltige Gesicht des Botschafters.

„Der Commander hat recht, Captain Kirk. Es ist nicht nur die logische Vorgehensweise, sondern auch die einzige, die Erfolg verspricht."

Er spürte selbst, wie seine angespannte Haltung ein wenig in sich zusammen sackte und sich die Fäuste wieder öffneten. Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass sein Ton ein wenig resigniert klang, als er sich Spock wieder zuwandte.

„Tun Sie, was notwendig ist, Commander."

Er sah Spock nicken und sogleich den Kommunikator betätigen.

„Commander Spock an Lieutenant Giotto."

Nur Sekunden später ertönte die Stimme seines Sicherheitschefs.

„Lieutenant Giotto hier, Sir."

„Treffen Sie mich mit drei Männern Ihres Teams unverzüglich im Transporterraum und erwarten Sie dort meine weiteren Anweisungen."

„Aye, Sir."

Dann wandte sich Spock an Chekov.

„Ensign, wie lange dauert es noch, bis wir in Transporterreichweite zum klingonischen Bird of Prey sind?"

Chekov sah Spock mit seinen großen, blauen Augen an.

„Noch 9,54 Minuten, Sir."

Spock nickte dem jungen Russen zu.

„Informieren Sie bitte Mr. Scott, dass ich ihn unverzüglich im Transporterraum erwarte."

„Aye, Sir."

Dann sah er, wie Spock sich noch einmal auf der Brücke umsah, Uhura, Sulu, Chekov und seinem älteren Ich zunickte, bis sein Blick schließlich an ihm selbst hängen blieb. Hilflos erwiderte er den Blick, hätte Spock am liebsten festgehalten und wusste doch, dass es nicht ging.

Für einen kurzen Moment glaubte er, dass Spock noch etwas zu ihm sagen würde. Dann aber strafften sich Spocks Schultern. Er drehte sich um und ging davon. Erst, als er den Turbolift betreten hatte, wandte sich Spock ihm noch einmal zu. Der Blick aus diesen dunkelbraunen, so tiefen Augen traf ihn, ging ihm durch Mark und Bein, brachte sein Herz zum Rasen und seine Seele zum Zittern. Das einzige woran er denken konnte, war, dass er Spock möglicherweise niemals wiedersehen würde.

Und dann – hatten sich die Türen des Turboliftes plötzlich geschlossen.

Und Spock war verschwunden.

Er dachte zurück an den Moment vor etwas mehr als 6 Monaten, als sich die Türen des Turboliftes geöffnet und Spock die Brück betreten hatte. Er dachte daran, wie Spock sein Angebot, Erster Offizier auf der _Enterprise _zu werden, angenommen hatte und wie euphorisch er sich dabei gefühlt hatte.

Alles hatte sich in diesem Moment ins Gegenteil verkehrt.

Doch gerade, als er sich wieder an seine Pflichten und seine Professionalität erinnern wollte, spürte er erneut die Hand des Botschafters auf seiner Schulter und dessen warmen Atem an seinem Ohr.

„Spock wird sich in wenigen Minuten auf ein feindliches Schiff beamen, Jim. Und es ist ungewiss, ob er zurückkehren wird. Vielleicht sollten Sie darüber nachdenken, ob Sie ihn wirklich gehen lassen wollen, ohne ihm gesagt zu haben, was Sie für ihn empfinden."

Der Ältere hatte so leise gesprochen, dass nur er ihn hören konnte und beinahe erschrocken sah er ihn an.

„Woher…?"

„Ich mag alt sein, Jim, aber ich habe Augen im Kopf. Ich schätze, Dr. McCoy würde den Blick, mit dem Sie ihm hinterher gesehen haben, Ihren ‚verlorenen Hundebabyblick' nennen."

Trotz der Situation musste er kurz lachen.

„Wahrscheinlich haben Sie recht."

Doch dann – wurde er wieder ernst. Und er brauchte nicht lange, um über die Worte des Botschafters nachzudenken.

„Und … Sie haben noch einmal recht."

Entschlossen wandte er sich Sulu zu,

„Sulu, Sie haben bis zu meiner Rückkehr die Brücke. Halten Sie den gelben Alarm aufrecht und unternehmen Sie nichts, bis ich zurück bin."

„Aye, Captain."

Die verwunderten Blicke seiner Crew nahm er schon nicht mehr wahr. Mit drei schnellen Schritten war er im Turbolift, nur Sekunden später verließ er den Lift wieder und rannte in Richtung Transporterraum.

Seine Fingerspitzen kribbelten vor Aufregung, sein Herz schlug im selben Rhythmus wie seine Füße, die den Gang der _Enterprise_ entlang eilten. Er war sich sicher, dass man ihm seine Aufregung aber auch seine Entschlossenheit ansehen musste, aber es war ihm egal. Es war ihm egal, wer ihn sah. Es war einzig und allein wichtig, den Transporterraum zu erreichen, bevor Spock das Schiff verlassen würde. Er war sich sicher, in seinem ganzen Leben noch nie entschlossener gewesen zu sein. Er entging in seiner Eile nur knapp dem Zusammenstoß mit einem dunkelhaarigen Ensign, nahm sich aber nicht einmal Zeit sich zu entschuldigen. Er würde keine Zeit verlieren. Er würde nicht riskieren, zu spät zu kommen, jetzt, da er seinem Ziel so nah war.

Mit dem ganzen Schwung seines schnellen Laufes platzte er schließlich in den Transporterraum. Und sah Spock zu seiner Erleichterung sofort, der von Giotto und drei seiner Leute umringt war und diese offensichtlich gerade instruiert hatte. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, dass Scotty bereits an der Transporterkonsole stand.

Er konnte das Feuer sehen, das in Spocks Augen tanzte, kaum, dass er ihn gesehen hatte.

Er blieb stehen, gönnte es sich, einen Wimpernschlag lang in diese Augen zu sehen, zitternd ein- und wieder auszuatmen.

Und dann – hielt ihn nichts mehr.

Weder Scotty, noch Giotto oder dessen Männer existierten für ihn in diesem Moment. Er sah nur Spock, den Mann, den er liebte, so sehr, dass er das Gefühl hatte, nicht mehr atmen zu können. Und er würde dafür sorgen, dass Spock wusste, was er für ihn empfand, bevor er sich auf diese selbstmörderische Mission begab. Er würde Spock einen Grund geben, zu ihm zurück zu kehren.

Er ging an Giotto und seinen Männern vorbei, die ihm Platz machten, nahm dies aber nur am Rande wahr, sondern ging mit langen Schritten auf Spock zu, bis er ihm direkt gegenüber stand. Und Gott – war Spock schön. Er wollte etwas sagen, etwas Bedeutendes, etwas, das Spock zeigen würde, was er für ihn empfand, aber er fand keine Worte, die seine Gefühle beschreiben würden.

Und so tat er das, was er seit Tagen, vielleicht seit Wochen oder sogar Monaten hatte tun wollen.

Er umfasste Spocks Gesicht mit beiden Händen, ließ seine Finger über Spocks Ohrmuscheln gleiten.

Dann lehnte er sich vor, schloss sie Augen und küsste Spock.

Spocks Lippen waren sanft. Er schmeckte nach Hitze und nach Feuer. Der Geruch der Duftkerzen, die Spock für seine Meditation verwendete, stieg ihm in die Nase. Sein eigenes Herz raste in seiner Brust. Er versuchte Spock mit diesem Kuss alles zu sagen, was er nicht in Worte fassen konnte und alle seine Gedanken verdichteten sich zu einem einzigen.

‚Ich liebe dich.'

Immer und immer wieder, bis er sich sicher war, dass Spock ihn durch den direkten Kontakt ihrer Lippen, durch den direkten Kontakt seiner Hände an Spocks Gesicht einfach hören _musste. _

Und plötzlich schien es, als würde das gesamte Universum stillstehen.

Denn Spock küsste ihn zurück.

Und nichts an diesem Kuss war vorsichtig, unsicher oder scheu, wie er es sich schon manches Mal vorgestellt hatte. Er hörte ein leises Grollen, das tief aus Spocks Kehle zu kommen schien. Spocks Kuss schmeckte nach Notwendigkeit, nach Besitz und Hingabe, aber auch nach Verzweiflung und raubte ihm vollständig den Atem. Noch immer hielt er Spocks Gesicht in beiden Händen und seine Finger bohrten sich in die weiche, heiße Haut, als wollte er Spock noch näher kommen, als wollte er eine Gedankenverschmelzung initiieren, die ihn eins werden ließ mit dem Mann, der sein Herz fest im Griff hatte. Spock war das einzige, was ihn aufrecht hielt, der feste, starke, heiße Körper an seinem, Spocks Hände, die ihn besitzergreifend an den Hüften hielten.

Der Kuss dauerte ewig und doch viel zu kurz und als sie sich voneinander lösten und sie sich schwer atmend in die Augen sahen, Stirn an Stirn, Körper an Körper sah er, dass Spock seine vulkanische Fassade vollkommen verloren hatte. Seine Wangen sowie die Spitzen seiner Ohren wiesen einen grünlichen Schimmer auf, seine Augen glichen sturmgepeitschten Seen und es schien ihn nicht zu stören, dass noch fünf andere Personen mit ihnen in diesem Raum waren und ihn so sahen. Und allein diese Tatsache ließ das Blut noch ein wenig schneller durch seine Adern jagen.

„Spock."

Seine Stimme klang heiser und war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern.

Doch Spock legte ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen. Einer Eingebung folgend küsste er diesen Finger und er sah, wie Spock für einen Moment die Augen schloss.

„T'hy'la."

Er wusste nicht, was dieses Wort bedeutete aber allein die Art und Weise, wie Spock dieses Wort aussprach, zeigte ihm, dass es etwas Besonderes sein musste. Dass _er_ etwas Besonderes sein musste. Spocks Stimme klang ernst und sicher, so als könne es nicht den geringsten Zweifel geben und es war dieses Wort und die absolute Sicherheit in Spocks Stimme, die jeden eventuell noch verbliebenen Zweifel vergessen ließ. Er wusste in aller Deutlichkeit, wie richtig seine Entscheidung für Spock gewesen war, wie sehr er sein ganzes Leben lang nach diesem Mann gesucht hatte und wie glücklich er sein konnte, ihn endlich gefunden zu haben. Spock stand vor ihm und bot ihm alles, was er sich je gewünscht hatte – Heimat, Sicherheit.

Und Liebe.

Denn genau in diesem Moment löste Spock seinen Finger von seinen Lippen und führte seine Hand an seine Schläfe zu seinen Psi-Punkten.

Es war keine vollständige Gedankenverschmelzung. Es war vielmehr die Übertragung von Emotionen – Spocks Emotionen. Und doch war das, was ihn erreichte, überwältigend, so überwältigend, dass er die Luft anhalten musste, weil er befürchtete, dass der nächste Atemzug ihn innerlich zerreißen würde. Das Gefühl bedingungsloser Liebe, das ihn durchströmte, jede Zelle seines Körpers, jede Faser seines Seins durchströmte, war beinahe mehr, als er ertragen konnte und mehr, als er sich je erträumt hatte. Er badete in diesem Gefühl, ließ sich umfließen, ging darin unter und hatte doch keine Angst, weil er wusste, dass Spock da sein würde, um ihn zu retten.

Er öffnete seine eigenen Barrieren, ließ Spock tief hinein sehen in sein Herz, seine Seele, wollte diesem alles zeigen, nichts zurück halten.

Er konnte Spocks Erstaunen, seine Freude und sein Verlangen spüren und es war ein Gefühl, das er nie wieder missen wollte. Denn er – James Tiberius Kirk – wurde geliebt, wurde wertgeschätzt als der der er war. Und nicht als der, der er sein sollte oder dem er ähnlich sah oder dessen Erwartungen er nicht erfüllen konnte.

Dann spürte er, wie Spock seine Finger langsam entfernte, wie er die Verbindung unterbrach und instinktiv griff er nach Spocks Hand, wollte diese halten, wo sie war, wollte diese Verbindung aufrecht erhalten, sie um keinen Preis der Welt unterbrechen.

„Ich muss, T'hy'la. Ich muss fort. Ich habe eine Aufgabe, die es zu erfüllen gilt."

Schlagartig öffnete er die Augen, die er geschlossen haben musste, als Spock die Verbindung hergestellt hatte. Und die Realität, die er für einige wundervolle Sekunden vollständig vergessen hatte, brach mit doppelter Heftigkeit über ihn herein.

Doch bevor er irgendetwas hätte tun oder sagen können, spürte er, wie Spock den Zeigefinger und den Mittelfinger ihrer beiden Hände zusammenführte, während er ihm in die Augen sah. Und er spürte wieder das Kribbeln, das bei dieser Berührung seinen ganzen Arm erfasste und er wurde wieder ruhiger.

Denn Spock wusste nun, wie er empfand. Und er wusste endlich, wie Spock empfand. Nichts, was passieren würde, würde ihnen diesen Moment je wieder nehmen können. Ja, Spock musste gehen. Und ja, es konnte gut sein, dass er ihn verlieren würde und das, nachdem er ihn gerade erst gefunden hatte. Und dieser Gedanke war nach wie vor unerträglich. Aber er hatte ihm den besten Grund gegeben, alles dafür zu tun, um zu überleben.

Und als hätte Spock seine Gedanken gelesen – und vielleicht hatte er das auch, denn noch immer berührten sich ihre Hände und noch immer berührten sich ihre Stirne – flüsterte er, so leise, dass nur er es verstehen konnte:

„Ich werde alles in meiner Macht stehende tun, um zu dir zurück zu kehren, T'hy'la. Ich verspreche es."

Er nickte, ohne Spocks Augen loszulassen.

„Ich vertraue dir."

Ein vernehmliches, aber nichts desto trotz verlegenes Räuspern in ihrem Rücken machte ihnen wieder bewusst, dass sie nicht alleine waren. Und auch Scottys Stimme war die Verlegenheit anzumerken.

„Commander, wir sind in 30 Sekunden in Transporterreichweite."

Einen letzten Moment blieben sie in ihrer Position, dann straffte sich Spocks Körper. Er richtete sich auf und trat einen Schritt zurück, dann drehte er sich um und stellte sich auf der Transporterplattform in Position, auf der bereits Giotto und seine Männer Aufstellung bezogen hatten, die allesamt den Kopf gesenkt hielten, weil sie offensichtlich nicht wussten, wohin sie ihre Blicke richten sollten.

Die Kälte und die Leere, die er selbst plötzlich empfand, ließen ihn schaudern. Und doch zwang er sich dazu, aufrecht zu stehen und Spock nicht aus den Augen zu lassen, dessen Augen ebenfalls auf ihm ruhten.

„Wir erreichen Transporterreichweite in 3 … 2 … 1 …"

Er ließ Spocks Blick auch dann nicht los, als dieser begann, sich zu dematerialisieren. Bis zum letzten Moment hielt er Spock fest.

Und dann – war Spock verschwunden.

Er zögerte keine weitere Sekunde. Er drehte sich zu dem Schotten um, der noch immer hinter der Transporterkonsole stand.

„Bleiben Sie hier, Mr. Scott. Ich brauche Sie auf Posten, um unser Außenteam jederzeit wieder an Bord beamen zu können."

Scottys Bestätigung hörte er schon fast gar nicht mehr, denn ebenso schnell, wie er den Weg von der Brücke zum Transporterraum zurück gelegt hatte, beeilte er sich nun, zur Brücke zurück zu kehren.

Er hatte den Turbolift noch nicht verlassen, als seine Augen bereits Chekov fixierten.

„Mr. Chekov, bringen Sie mir augenblicklich Spocks Vitalfunktionen auf den Schirm."

Wenn Chekov seinen Befehl seltsam fand, sagte er nichts dazu und nur Sekunden später sah er am rechten oberen Rand des großen Schirms unter anderem ein kleines Herz flimmern, neben dem Spocks Pulsschlag zu sehen war.

Er ließ sich in seinen Sessel fallen, die Augen auf das kleine, schlagende Herz fixiert. Er wusste, dass er für den Moment nichts anderes tun konnte, als zu warten. Aber immerhin würde er so wissen, dass Spock nach wie vor am Leben war. Jeden anderen Gedanken verdrängte er bewusst, fühlte stattdessen noch einmal dem überwältigenden Gefühl nach, das es bedeutete, von Spock geliebt zu werden.

Spock würde es schaffen.

Er hatte versprochen, auf sich aufzupassen.

Und er wusste, dass Spock sein Versprechen halten würde.

* * *

_So,_

_nun bin ich wirklich auf eure Meinung gespannt. Immerhin habe ich mir 35 Kapitel Zeit gelassen und ich hoffe wirklich, dass ich eure Erwartungen nicht enttäuscht habe. _

_Vielen lieben Dank an Windschatten69 und Lu-the fallen angel für eure lieben reviews und ein herzliches Dankeschön an alle, die lesen._

_LG xxx_


	36. Lover - Teil XI

Vielen Dank an Lu-the fallen angel, lumivalkoinen, HogwartsFan, MsPsychoFairy, zaika und Windschatten69 für die tollen Reaktionen auf das letzte Kapitel. Ich habe mich sehr gefreut.

Es geht weiter mit der Frage, wie Spock sich auf dem klingonischen Schiff schlagen wird und ob er es schafft, zurück zu kommen.

Ein schönes Wochenende wünsche ich euch und liebe Grüße,

eure xxx

* * *

**Lover XI**

Er hielt Jims Augen auch dann noch fest, als er bereits auf der Transporterplattform stand und darauf wartete, dass Mr. Scott ihn und das Sicherheitsteam an Bord und im günstigsten Fall direkt auf die Brücke des klingonischen Birds of Prey beamen würde.

Er wusste, dass er nur noch wenige Sekunden hatte, um seine dringlich benötigte innere Konzentration und Ruhe wieder zu finden. Er würde sich jeden Moment in eine lebensgefährliche Situation begeben, aus der er beabsichtigte, möglichst unbeschadet, definitiv aber lebendig wieder herauszufinden. Und doch war es ihm noch nie so schwer gefallen, den inneren Sturm seiner Emotionen in beherrschbare Bahnen zu lenken. Er wusste, dass er dringend einer Meditation bedurft hätte, dies aber natürlich in diesem Moment absolut unmöglich war.

Er versuchte, einmal tief durchzuatmen. Aber es wollte ihm nicht so recht gelingen.

Und wie sollte dies auch möglich sein?

Denn Jim – T'hy'la – liebte ihn.

Es war ein Unterschied, diesbezüglich eine Vermutung zu haben oder es mit absoluter Sicherheit zu wissen. Er hatte es bereits nach ihrem gemeinsamen Moment im Sonnenuntergang auf New Vulcan vermutet. Und er hatte es vermutet, als Jim ihn vor Auslösung des roten Alarms in seinem Quartier aufgesucht hatte. Seine Vermutung hatte sich im selben Maße verdichtet, wie Jim versucht hatte, ihn von dieser Mission abzuhalten.

Aber nun – wusste er es.

Er hatte es in dem Moment gewusst, als Jim in überdurchschnittlicher Gehgeschwindigkeit durch die Tür des Transporterraums und auf ihn zugekommen war. Was dann geschehen war, hatte sich als die wertvollsten Sekunden seines Lebens in seinem eidetischen Gedächtnis abgespeichert.

Jim zu küssen war vollkommen anders gewesen, als jeder Kuss mit Nyota. Er hatte es in den meisten Fällen akzeptabel gefunden, Nyota zu küssen, wenn er sich ausreichend auf diesen Kontakt hatte einstellen können und seine Schilde intakt gewesen waren. Von Jim geküsst zu werden hatte seine Schilde vollkommen außer Funktion gesetzt. Und das Erstaunliche dabei war, dass er zu keinem Moment das Bedürfnis gehabt hatte, diese Schilde zu aktivieren. Im Gegenteil – er hatte keine Millisekunde dieses Momentes vermissen wollen.

Er hatte Jims Gedanken und Emotionen so klar lesen können, als wenn er eine Gedankenverschmelzung initiiert hätte. Jims ganzes Sein war Emotion gewesen, die ihn in Wellen erreicht und sich nicht an ihm gebrochen, sondern ihn durchdrungen hatten. Jims Emotionen hatten seine ganze Existenz gefangen genommen, waren tief bis in seinem Geist hinein vorgedrungen, der in Jims Liebe aufgeblüht war, so, als sei er in diesem Moment zum allerersten Mal in der Lage gewesen, sich zur Gänze zu entfalten und hatten in seinen eigenen Gefühle für Jim ihren Widerhall gefunden. Sein Geist hatte nach Jims Geist verlangt, hatte sich diesem mitteilen wollen, hatte sich mit Jims Geist vereinen und alle Barrieren und Beschränkungen einreißen wollen. Er hatte gewusst, dass dies unmöglich war, aber er hatte nicht gehen können, ohne Jim wenigstens wissen zu lassen, was er selbst für ihn empfand. Er hatte Jim sagen und spüren lassen müssen, dass er T'hy'la war. Der Moment, als er Jims Psi-Punkte berührt und diesem seine Emotionen übermittelt hatte, war der bisher intimste Moment seines Lebens gewesen – ein Moment, den er nie wieder vergessen würde. Und doch nur ein Vorgeschmack auf das, was möglich sein würde, würde er erst wieder zurück sein.

Er spürte noch immer das Kribbeln in seinem Arm, das der vulkanische Kuss bei ihm hinterlassen hatte. Er spürte noch immer die Intimität, die Verzweiflung und die Leidenschaft des menschlichen Kusses. Und er spürte noch immer Jims Liebe, die bis in den Kern seines Innersten vorgedrungen war und seinen Geist umhüllt hielt wie warmes, fließendes Wasser.

Jims Augen waren das letzte, was er sah, als sich die Welt um ihn herum aufzulösen schien, während er sich dematerialisierte.

Und er wusste im selben Moment, dass es unmöglich war, die Mission mit der ihm sonst so eigenen Ruhe, Konzentration und Präzision anzugehen. Seine vulkanische Hälfte war zu sehr in den Hintergrund gedrängt, um eine verlässliche Basis zu sein, aus der er seine Kraft und sein Urteilsvermögen schöpfen konnte. Und er beschloss, das einzig Logische in diesem Moment zu tun. Nämlich zum ersten Mal voll und ganz seiner menschlichen Seite zu vertrauen, der es möglicherweise gelingen konnte, aus diesem inneren Aufruhr, der ihm nicht nur seine innere Ruhe raubte, sondern ihm auch ein bisher nie gekanntes Selbstvertrauen schenkte, eine Kraft ganz eigener Art zu schöpfen, die möglicherweise zerstörerischer war, als es seine vulkanische Logik je sein könnte. Denn er hatte Jim versprochen, alles zu tun, um zu ihm zurückzukehren. Und er würde dieses Versprechen halten. Jim verließ sich auf ihn. Jim liebte ihn. Jim war T'hy'la. Und er würde Jim nicht enttäuschen, jetzt, da das, was sie sich offensichtlich beide so sehr gewünscht hatten, zum Greifen nahe war.

Und dann – zwang er sich daran, alle weiteren Gedanken beiseite zu schieben und sich stattdessen voll und ganz auf seine Aufgabe zu konzentrieren. Denn bereits im nächsten Moment materialisierte er sich in einer nicht gänzlich unbekannten Umgebung.

Er brauchte nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde um zu erkennen, dass Mr. Scott hervorragende Arbeit geleistet und ihn und sein Sicherheitsteam tatsächlich direkt auf die Brücke des Bird of Prey gebeamt hatte.

Er bauchte nur 0,11 Sekunden länger, um sich zu orientieren, sich um 180 Grad zu drehen, mit einem Schuss das Türpanel zu zerstören, um zumindest zu erschweren, dass weitere klingonische Besatzungsmitglieder des Birds of Preys die Brücke würden betreten können und sich mit einem Sprung hinter einer der Konsolen aus der Schusslinie und in die relative Sicherheit einer Deckung zu bringen. Anhand des Disruptorfeuers, das über seinem Kopf hinwegging, konnte er erkennen, dass dies keinen Moment zu früh erfolgt war.

Kurz nutzte er die Gelegenheit, sich umzusehen.

Nur wenige Schritte entfernt konnte er zu seiner Rechten, ebenfalls hinter einer Konsole kniend, Lieutenant Giotto und Lieutenant Toby erkennen, den Phaser in der Hand, mit dem Rücken zur Konsole, sich immer wieder umdrehend, um den Kopf und den Arm über die Konsole zu heben und einzelne Schüsse auf die Klingonen abzufeuern, die ebenfalls Deckung im Raum gesucht hatten. Noch einige Schritte weiter konnte er die roten Uniformen der Lieutenants Kulic und Fayette erkennen. Anhand des Disruptorfeuers konnte er die ungefähre Positionen ihrer Gegner abschätzen. Drei Klingonen waren bereits dem Überraschungsmoment zum Opfer gefallen und lagen tot am Boden. Aufgrund der Erfahrungen, die er während des Aufenthaltes ihrer Gefangenschaft an Bord des klingonischen Schiffes gesammelt hatte, nahm er an, dass sich noch Morag und ein weiteres Mitglied der Brückencrew im Raum befinden würden. Darüber hinaus vermutete er Nero in dem angrenzenden Bereitschaftsraum zu seiner Linken. Er kalkulierte des Weiteren, dass es nur wenige Minuten dauern würde, bis die ersten Besatzungsmitglieder dem roten Alarm, der von einem der Besatzungsmitglieder der klingonischen Brückencrew noch ausgelöst worden war, folgen und versuchen würden, in diesem Raum hinein zu gelangen. Das zerstörte Türpanel würde dieses Vorhaben verlangsamen, jedoch nicht vollkommen unmöglich machen. Sie hatten demnach ein nur begrenztes Zeitfenster, um die verbliebenen Klingonen und Nero im Raum zu eliminieren, die Schilde und die Waffen des Schiffes zu deaktivieren und sich von Mr. Scott wieder hinaus beamen zu lassen.

Er suchte Lieutenant Giottos Blick und gab diesem einige taktische Handzeichen, die dieser mit einem Nicken quittierte und an die Lieutenants Toby, Kulic und Fayette weitergab, die zum Zeichen, dass sie die Anweisungen verstanden hatten, ebenfalls nickten. Er hob seine linke Hand, streckte drei seiner Finger nach oben. In schneller Folge senkte er erst einen Finger, dann den zweiten und dann den dritten.

Im selben Moment, als er seinen dritten Finger senkte, verließen Kulic und Fayette ihre Deckung und rannten geduckt, hakenschlagend, schießend und jede Deckung nutzend dorthin, wo sich die Klingonen versteckt hielten, während die beiden verbliebenen Sicherheitsoffiziere Feuerschutz gaben und ihnen schließlich folgten. Er selbst nutzte den Ausbruch seiner Sicherheitsleute und die Ablenkung der Klingonen, um seine eigene Deckung zu verlassen und sich der Steuerungskonsole zu nähern, die sich nur wenige Schritt zu seiner Linken befand und direkten Zugang zum Bordcomputer versprach.

Er nahm nur am Rande das Feuergefecht wahr, das sich am anderen Ende des Raumes abspielte, bereit, sich vollkommen auf die Fähigkeiten seiner Sicherheitsoffiziere zu verlassen. Er hörte das Gebrüll der Klingonen, das das Phaserfeuer übertönte. Er selbst hatte die Steuerungskonsole erreicht, seinen Phaser beiseite gelegt und begonnen, diese so schnell es ihm möglich war zu bedienen. Die Daten, die die Ingenieure der _USS Challenger_ aus dem Shuttle gewonnen und die Admiral Pike ihnen hatte zukommen lassen und die er vor wenigen Stunden noch studiert hatte, erwiesen sich hierbei, wie von ihm erwartet, genauso wie Nyotas Sprachunterricht als äußerst nützlich.

Und dann geschahen viele Dinge parallel.

Er hörte den Schmerzensschrei eines Menschen und wusste, dass einer seiner Leute verletzt oder getötet worden war, zwang sich aber dazu, sich davon nicht ablenken zu lassen. Nur Augenblicke später erstarb das Gebrüll eines Klingonen abrupt, kurz danach auch das Gebrüll des zweiten Klingonen, das ihn die Annahme treffen ließ, dass das Sicherheitsteam erfolgreich gewesen war.

Vor der verschlossenen Tür zur Brücke hörte er mehrstimmiges Fluchen sowie plötzliches Disruptorfeuer, das ihn vermuten ließ, dass mehrere Klingonen versuchten, sich gewaltsam Zutritt zur Brücke zu verschaffen.

Er hörte die Stimme Lieutenant Giottos, der seinen Leuten befahl, sich neu zu positionieren, um jeden Klingonen, der es schaffen sollte, sich Zugang zur Brücke zu verschaffen, zu töten.

Es war allein seinem feinen, vulkanischen Gehör zu verdanken, dass er über den Kampfeslärm hinweg das kaum zu hörende Öffnen der Tür in seinem Rücken wahrnahm. Er ließ sich von seinen Instinkten leiten, als er im selben Moment eine halbe Drehung nach rechts machte und sich mit einem gewaltigen Sprung auf Nero stürzte, der aus dem angrenzenden Bereitschaftsraum in seinem Rücken aufgetaucht war. Die Wucht seines Aufpralls schickte sie beide zu Boden. Am Rande nahm er wahr, dass Nero beim Aufprall auf den harten Boden der Brücke seinen Disruptor verloren hatte, während sich Neros Hände haltsuchend in seine Uniform krallten. Das dumpfe Geräusch, als Neros Kopf auf dem Boden aufprallte, hallte ihm lauter in den Ohren, als die Schüsse und das Gebrüll der Klingonen, die noch immer versuchten, die Brücke zu stürmen. Er konnte es an der Art und Weise sehen, wie sich für wenige Augenblicke ein Schleier über Neros Augen legte, dass dieser durch den Aufprall benommen war. Diesen Moment nutzte er, um Nero mit dem vulkanischen Nervengriff außer Gefecht zu setzen.

Den Bruchteil einer Sekunde starrte er auf Neros reglose Gestalt zu seinen Füßen, während er versuchte, eine Entscheidung zu treffen, dann aber hob er, in dem Bewusstsein, dass eine solche Gelegenheit wahrscheinlich nie wieder kommen würde und deshalb einige Sekunden seiner knapp bemessenen Zeit wert war, seine Hand an Neros Gesicht, suchte und fand Neros Psi-Punkte und schloss die Augen, während sein Geist nach Neros Geist ausgriff. Es dauerte nur wenige Augenblicke, bis er in Neros Geist gefunden hatte, was er gesucht hatte und mit einem schwer unterdrückbaren Gefühl von Entsetzen die Augen wieder öffnete. Doch er erlaubte es sich nicht, dem nachzuhängen, was er gesehen hatte sondern rief sich stattdessen energisch seine gegenwärtige Situation und seine Aufgabe zurück ins Bewusstsein. Ohne weitere, kostbare Zeit zu verlieren, richtete er sich wieder auf und eilte mit zwei schnellen Schritten zurück zur Steuerungskonsole. Erst in diesem Augenblick merkte er, dass er eine blutende, wenn auch nicht lebensgefährliche Wunde an seinem rechten Arm davon getragen hatte. Er nahm an, dass Nero es geschafft haben musste, einen Schuss auf ihn abzufeuern, bevor er ihn hatte überwältigen können und dass ihn alleine seine schnelle Drehung nach rechts vor dem sicheren Tod bewahrt hatte.

Er ignorierte die Verletzung und verdoppelte seine Anstrengung an der Steuerungskonsole.

Trotzdem dauerte es noch weitere 2,41 Minuten um in den Bordcomputer zu gelangen, die Sicherheitsprotokolle zu umgehen und schließlich die Waffenphalanx und die Schilde des klingonischen Schiffes zu deaktivieren.

Er betätigte gerade den Kommunikator, um Mr. Scott zu kontaktieren, als ein ohrenbetäubender Knall verkündete, dass die Tür zur Brücke den Bemühungen der Klingonen nicht mehr hatte stand halten können und schließlich nachgegeben hatte. Augenblicklich war die Luft erfüllt von martialischem Gebrüll und Phaser- und Disruptorfeuer. Die Offiziere um Lieutenant Giotto feuerten aus ihrer Deckung heraus auf die hereinstürmenden Klingonen und brachten etliche zur Strecke. Doch schien es so, als hätte sich zwischenzeitlich die gesamte Besatzung vor der Tür zur Brücke versammelt, denn immer mehr Klingonen drängten sich durch die enge Tür.

Seinen Phaser wieder in der Hand und aus seiner eigenen Deckung hinter der Steuerungskonsole ebenfalls auf die Klingonen feuernd, betätigte er mit der anderen Hand den Kommunikator.

„Spock an Mr. Scott."

Der Schotte antwortete sofort.

„Beamen Sie uns so schnell wie möglich heraus, Mr. Scott. Wir stehen unter Beschuss."

„Aye, Sir."

Etliche Klingonen hatten es inzwischen geschafft, trotz des Feuers die Brücke zu betreten und dem Sicherheitsteam und auch ihm selbst gefährlich nahe zu kommen. Weiter feuerte er, während er darauf wartete, dass der Transporterstrahl der _Enterprise _sein Team und ihn erfassen würde.

Ein Disruptorstrahl verfehlte ihn nur knapp und er musste sich ducken.

In diesem Moment fiel sein Blick auf Neros leblosen Körper, der nur eine kurze Strecke von ihm entfernt noch immer reglos auf dem Boden lag. Erinnerungen an das, was er gerade in Neros Geist gesehen hatte ereilten ihn, ebenso wie Erinnerungen an die Zerstörung Vulkans und den Tod seiner Mutter. Er verspürte Ärger und Wut, sogar Hass auf diesen Mann und noch immer war er nicht vollständig in der Lage, diese Emotionen in seiner gewohnten Effektivität zu unterdrücken. Der Gedanke daran, dass Nero hier einen einfachen, von ihm aufgrund seiner Bewusstlosigkeit unbemerkten Tod finden würde, während so viele Vulkanier auf grausame Weise gestorben waren und die Überlebenden noch immer unter diesem Verlust litten, steigerte seine Wut nur noch. Er wünschte sich, dass Nero dafür bezahlen würde, was er den Vulkaniern und beinahe auch den Menschen angetan hatte. Er wünschte sich, dass Nero für seine Pläne, die er mit den Klingonen verfolgt hatte, zur Rechenschaft gezogen werden würde.

Und in diesem Moment folgte er seinen menschlichen Emotionen und Instinkt. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken warf er sich ungeachtet des Feuergefechts um ihn herum nach vorne und über Neros Gestalt. Gerade noch rechtzeitig denn genau in diesem Moment spürte er, wie er vom Transporterstrahl erfasst wurde. Die Brücke des klingonischen Schiffes begann, sich vor seinen Augen aufzulösen. Er hielt Nero noch immer fest, als er sich auf dem Boden der Transporterplattform der _Enterprise_ wiederfand. Schnell ließ er den noch immer bewusstlosen Romulaner los, richtete sich auf, vergewisserte sich hierbei, dass sich sein Außenteam vollständig an Bord der _Enterprise _und in Sicherheit befand. Dann verlor er keine weitere Zeit, betätigte seinen Kommunikator, kontaktierte Lieutenant Sulu und gab diesem direkten Befehl, das Feuer auf den Bird of Prey zu eröffnen. Nur wenige Augenblicke später spürte er die leichte Erschütterung der _Enterprise_, als eine Salve Photonentorpedos abgefeuert wurde.

Dann betätigte er den Kommunikator erneut, während er mit einem schnellen Schritt Lieutenant Giottos Seite erreichte, der neben Lieutenant Kulic' leblosen Körper kniete. Die Lieutenants Toby und Fayette standen, offensichtlich unversehrt, mit besorgten Gesichtern neben ihrem gefallenen Kameraden.

„Dr. McCoy, kommen Sie sofort in den Transporterraum. Wir haben einen Verletzten."

Das schwache, unregelmäßige Heben und Senken des Brustkorbs des rotgekleideten Sicherheitsoffiziers verriet ihm, dass dieser noch am Leben war, wenn auch die Bauchwunde nichts Gutes erahnen ließ.

Es dauerte nicht einmal drei Minuten, bis sich die Tür zum Transporterraum öffnete und der Doktor in den Raum stürmte, Schwester Chapel dicht auf seinen Fersen. Sofort kniete der Doktor neben Lieutenant Kulic, den Scanner bereits in der Hand.

„Ich muss ihn sofort operieren."

Er richtete sich auf und deutete auf die Lieutenants Toby und Fayette.

„Sie und Sie – Sie bringen ihn sofort in die Krankenstation. Und seien Sie vorsichtig, ihn dabei ruhig zu halten. Sonst bekommen Sie es mit mir zu tun, haben Sie gehört?"

Dann wandte er sich Schwester Chapel zu.

„Begleiten Sie den Verletzten und bereiten Sie den OP vor. Ich bin sofort bei Ihnen, nachdem ich mich vergewissert habe, dass die Versorgung der Wunde des Kob… des Commanders noch ein wenig warten kann."

Alle Angesprochenen nickten. Die beiden Sicherheitsoffiziere nahmen die Trage, die Schwester Chapel mitgebracht hatte, legten den Verletzten darauf und verließen nur Augenblicke später in Begleitung der Krankenschwester den Transporterraum. Der Doktor wandte sich ihm zu, den Scanner bereits erhoben, um diesen über seinen Arm und die Wunde zu führen, die offensichtlich so oberflächlich war, dass sie bereits von selbst aufgehört hatte zu bluten.

„Und Sie sind offensichtlich auch nicht in der Lage, in einem Stück und unverletzt von Ihren halsbrecherischen Missionen zurückzukommen. Sie können von Glück reden, dass sie sich nur einen ungefährlichen Streifschuss eingehandelt haben."

Der Doktor klappte den Scanner wieder zu und fuhr fort:

„Sie werden auf die Krankenstation kommen, wenn ich die OP beendet habe. Nach ein paar Minuten im Regenerator sind Sie wieder so gut wie neu."

„Das will ich ihm verdammt nochmal auch geraten haben."

Er hörte die Worte und die Stimme und hätte sie jederzeit und unter tausenden wiedererkannt. Sofort hob er den Kopf. Und tatsächlich stand Jim in der Tür zum Transporterraum und sah ihn an.

Jim atmete heftig, so, als wäre er den ganzen Weg von der Brücke zum Transporterraum gerannt. Seine Wangen waren leicht gerötet und bestätigten diesen Eindruck. Aber das Lebendigste an seinem T'hy'la waren die blauen Augen, die eine ganze Geschichte zu erzählen schienen. Sorge um sein Wohlergehen. Unbändige Freude und Erleichterung über seine Rückkehr. Und alles andere überschattend Jims Liebe. Er konnte in Jim lesen wie in einem Buch und er spürte, wie sein Geist erneut nach Jims Geist rief, wie er ausgreifen wollte zu dem Geist, den er als sein Gegenstück erkannt hatte und mit dem er endlich wieder vereint war.

Er wusste, dass er selbst noch immer nicht in der Lage war, seine eigenen Emotionen so vollständig und effektiv zu unterdrücken, wie er dies gewöhnlich konnte. Er vermutete, dass ein aufmerksamer Beobachter in diesem Moment in der Lage sein würde, zumindest einen Teil seiner Emotionen, die das Erscheinen Jims in ihm ausgelöst hatten, in seinem Gesicht und in seiner Körpersprache sehen zu können. Und offensichtlich war der Doktor ein solch aufmerksamer Beobachter.

„Was auch immer gerade zwischen euch abgeht – ich will es nicht wissen."

Und mit diesen Worten verließ der Doktor den Transporterraum so schnell wie er gekommen war, zweifellos auf dem direkten Weg zur Krankenstation. Ein kleiner Teil seines Bewusstseins hoffte, dass Lieutenant Kulic es schaffen würde. Der weitaus größere Teil seines Bewusstseins allerdings war noch immer gefangen genommen von Jims Anwesenheit. Und dennoch wusste er, dass in diesem Augenblick nicht die passende Gelegenheit war, fortzuführen, was sie begonnen hatten. Er war sich der Anwesenheit Mr. Scotts und Mr. Giottos bewusst und auch, wenn es ihm noch vor einer Stunde gleich gewesen war, ob Jim und er gesehen wurden, gestaltete sich die Situation nun, da die unmittelbare Gefahr erst einmal gebannt war, vollkommen anders. Er sehnte sich nach Jim, nach dessen Berührung und dessen Nähe. Aber jetzt, da der Tod ihn nicht mehr unmittelbar bedrohte und ihnen in unmittelbarer Zukunft ausreichend Zeit zur Verfügung zu stehen schien, um ungestört miteinander zu sein, zog er die Privatheit eines ihrer Quartiere zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt vor. Darüber hinaus waren sowohl er als auch Jim im Dienst. Und auch, wenn das klingonische Schiff wohl zerstört war, da Jim seinen Posten auf der Brücke sonst nicht verlassen hätte, war die Situation in ihrer Gesamtheit noch nicht bereinigt.

Jim schien zu spüren, was er dachte, denn er machte keine Anstalten, sich ihm auf dieselbe Art und Weise wie vor seiner Mission zu nähern, sondern verharrte an der Tür des Transporterraums. Lediglich seine Augen verrieten den Aufruhr, der im Inneren seines Captains tobte. Doch nach außen hin bemühte Jim sich sichtlich um Professionalität, ein Ansinnen, das er in diesem Moment zu schätzen wusste.

Und so bemühte er sich um einen möglichst neutralen Tonfall.

„Ich nehme an, dass der Angriff der _Enterprise_ erfolgreich war und der Bird of Prey zerstört wurde."

Jim schien sich seinen Bemühungen anpassen zu wollen, als er antwortete:

„Deine Annahme ist richtig. Das war gute Arbeit, Spock."

Er neigte leicht den Kopf nach rechts.

„Das Lob gebührt Mr. Giotto und seinen Männern, die sich äußerst furchtlos, professionell und effektiv gezeigt haben, außerdem Mr. Scott, ohne dessen herausragende Kenntnisse in Transportertechnik wir weder auf das klingonische Schiff, noch rechtzeitig wieder zurück auf die _Enterprise _hätten gelangen können."

Er sah Jim lächeln und es kostete ihn einige Anstrengung, das nun schon bekannte Ziehen in seinem Inneren bei dieser Geste zu unterdrücken. Doch dann fiel Jims Blick au Neros leblosen Körper, der noch immer auf der Transporterplattform lag und seine Augen weiteten sich.

„Was…? Ist das Nero? Spock – warum hast du ihn mitgebracht?"

„Nero ist verantwortlich für die Zerstörung eines ganzen Planeten und beinahe einer ganzen Spezies. Ich hielt es für angebracht dafür Sorge zu tragen, dass Nero für diese Tat angemessen bestraft werden kann und nicht dem schnellen und einfachen Tod überlassen wird."

Er hatte sich darum bemüht, alle Emotionen, die hinter dieser Entscheidung gelegen hatten, aus seinen Worten herauszuhalten und er war sich sicher, Mr. Giotto und Mr. Scott ausreichend getäuscht zu haben. Er wusste aber auch, dass er Jim nicht täuschen konnte und wollte es auch nicht. Er hegte keinen Zweifel, dass Jim in der Lage war, die noch immer hinter seiner mühsam aufrecht erhaltenen Fassade brodelnden Emotionen, die ihn zu dieser Entscheidung verleitet hatten, zu sehen.

Und doch war diese Entscheidung, Nero mit an Bord der _Enterprise_ zu nehmen, auch aus einem anderen Grund richtig und sogar logisch gewesen, wie er inzwischen erkennen konnte.

„Darüber hinaus steht die Föderation, auch aufgrund Neros Zutun, noch immer am Rand eines Krieges mit den Klingonen. Diese Situation dürfte sich verschärft haben, nachdem wir einen klingonischen Bird of Prey zerstört und dessen Besatzung getötet haben. Ich hatte an Bord des Birds of Prey Gelegenheit, eine kurze Gedankenverschmelzung mit Nero zu initiieren und habe Kenntnis erlangt über dessen Pläne. Diese Kenntnis könnte entscheidend dazu beitragen, die Situation mit dem klingonischen Reich zu entschärfen und eine Basis für den Eintritt in erneute Friedensverhandlungen bedeuten. Es wird den Klingonen leichter fallen, der Föderation zu glauben, wenn Nero noch immer am Leben ist und die Kenntnisse, die ich im Rahmen der Gedankenverschmelzung erworben habe, im günstigsten Fall bestätigt."

Jim hatte bei seinen letzten Worten seinen Platz an der Tür verlassen und war auf ihn zugekommen..

„Du kennst Neros Pläne? Was hat der Mistkerl ausgeheckt?"

„Ich werde alles berichten, aber zuerst sollten wir dafür Sorge tragen, dass Nero in eine Zelle gebracht wird. Eine medizinische Versorgung des Gefangenen wird nicht notwendig sein, da ich ihn lediglich betäubt habe. Ich schlage vor, dass Mr. Giotto sich um den Verbleib des Gefangenen kümmert."

„Einverstanden."

Jim wandte sich dem Chef der Sicherheit zu, der mitten im Raum stand und offensichtlich nicht so recht wusste, wie er sich verhalten sollte.

„Sie haben gehört, was der Commander gesagt hat, Lieutenant. Sorgen Sie dafür, dass Nero sicher eingesperrt wird. Hand- und Fußfesseln. Doppelte Bewachung rund um die Uhr. Der Commander und ich werden uns später um ihn kümmern."

Der Lieutenant, sichtbar froh, einen Befehl erhalten zu haben, salutierte.

„Aye, Sir."

Dann wandte er sich an Mr. Scott.

„Mr. Scott, dürfte ich Sie kurz um Ihre Mithilfe bitten? Der Gefangene ist zu schwer, als dass ich ihn alleine tragen könnte."

Der Schotte umrundete seine Kontrollen.

„Sicher."

Er beobachtete, wie Mr. Giotto Nero unter den Armen packte und Mr. Scott an den Fußgelenken und dann beide mit ihrer Last zwischen sich den Transporterraum verließen. Und plötzlich – war er mit Jim alleine. Und bevor er noch etwas hätte sagen können, kam Jim weiter auf ihn zu, bis er dicht vor ihm stehen blieb. Einige Augenblicke lang sahen sie sich nur an. Dann stieß Jim geräuschvoll die Luft aus.

„Ich hasse das."

Teils amüsiert, teils irritiert hob er eine Augenbraue.

„Spezifiziere bitte, Jim."

„Ich hasse es, wenn du alleine da draußen bist und ich zurückbleibe und nichts anders tun kann, als deine Vitalfunktionen zu beobachten und zu hoffen, dass du nicht stirbst."

Er zog – inzwischen eindeutig amüsiert – seine Augenbraue noch ein Stück weiter nach oben.

„Du hast meine Vitalfunktionen überwacht?"

Mit einer ungeduldigen Handbewegung wischte Jim seine Frage beiseite.

„Ja, aber das ist nicht der Punkt. Der Punkt ist, dass wir ein Team sind und dass ich in Zukunft nicht mehr zulassen werde, zurückgelassen zu werden wie eine Jungfrau in Nöten. Ich will mit dir da draußen sein und auf dich achten, so wie du auf mich achtest. Und nicht einfach dasitzen, Däumchen drehen und abwarten, was oder dass hoffentlich nichts passiert."

Er trat noch einen Schritt näher an Jim heran, hob seine rechte Hand und ließ seine Finger leicht über Jims Psi-Punkte gleiten, während er Jim ruhige Gedanken schickte, um dessen eigenen Sturm, der für ihn durch die Berührung spürbar in Jims Inneren tobte, ein wenig zu beruhigen. Tatsächlich schloss Jim bei seiner Berührung die Augen, während sich Jims linke Hand um sein Handgelenk schloss und er spürte, wie sein T'hy'la mehrmals tief durchatmete.

„Ich bin zurück, T'hy'la, lebendig und nahezu unverletzt."

Jim hielt die Augen noch immer geschlossen und sein Handgelenk umklammert, als er, schon wesentlich ruhiger, nickte. Dann öffnete er wieder die Augen und sah ihn direkt an.

„Und jetzt sag schon, was hast du herausgefunden?"

Er ließ auch dann nicht von Jim ab, als er diesem antwortete.

„Neros Absicht war es von Anfang an, die diplomatischen Beziehungen zwischen der Föderation und dem klingonischen Reich zu untergraben. Wie wir bereits wissen, teilte er mit den Klingonen sein Wissen über die fortschrittlichere Technologie seines Jahrhunderts, ließ die Klingonen so in dem Glauben an ihre technologische Überlegenheit und weckte in den Klingonen mit wenigen gezielt gewählten Worten die Kriegs- und Eroberungslust."

„Dazu gehört nicht viel."

Er neigte zustimmend den Kopf und fuhr dann fort.

„Nero unterstützte Gorkon bei der Planung des Krieges. Er selbst war der Ansicht, hiermit zwei Ziele gleichzeitig verfolgen zu können – zum einen Rache an der Föderation und Rache an deiner und meiner Person."

„Das wissen wir doch alles schon, Spock."

„Nero verfolgte aber noch ein drittes, deutlich weiter gestecktes Ziel. Nero ging davon aus, dass die Föderation, kaum, dass sie sich der Bedrohung durch die Klingonen bewusst werden würde, ihrerseits ihren taktischen Vorteil nutzen und ihre eigenen Schiffe mithilfe der Kenntnisse meines älteren Ichs aufrüsten und damit das Gleichgewicht wieder herstellen würde. Eine kriegerische Auseinandersetzung zwischen den Föderation und dem klingonischen Reich versprach auf diese Art und Weise für beide Seiten lang und verlustreich zu werden. Wer auch immer den Krieg für sich entscheiden würde, wäre jedenfalls deutlich geschwächt aus diesem Krieg hervorgegangen, während die andere Seite sich wahrscheinlich auf Jahrzehnte, vielleicht Jahrhunderte hinaus nicht mehr erholen würde."

„Spock – willst du mir damit sagen, was ich denke, was du sagen willst?"

„Nero ist auch ein Patriot, Jim. Sein Plan war es, die Klingonen und die Föderation gegeneinander auszuspielen, um den Romulanern das Feld zu ebnen und die Herrschaft im gesamten Alphaquadranten in einem Folgekrieg gegen die Überreste des klingonischen Reiches und der Föderation an sich zu reißen. Auf diese Weise wollte er sicher gehen, dass das romulanische Volk zu bisher nie gekannter Macht aufsteigen würde, statt wie in seiner Zeitlinie unterzugehen."

„Das bedeutet, dass Nero den Klingonen die ganze Zeit über etwas vorgespielt und sie nur benutzt hat."

„Positiv, Jim."

„Dieser Mistkerl. Gut gemacht, Spock. Wir sollten umgehend Pike benachrichtigen. Und wir sollten deinem Vater und dem restlichen vulkanischen Rat mitteilen, dass die Gefahr zumindest für den Moment gebannt ist. Und dann solltest du zu Pille auf die Krankenstation und dich verarzten lassen."

Einen Moment lang schwieg Jim, dann fuhr er fort.

„Und dabei – wäre ich jetzt am liebsten mit dir allein."

„Hab noch ein wenig Geduld, T'hy'la. Wir sind die kommandierenden Offiziere dieses Schiffes. Wir haben unsere Pflichten. Aber wenn unsere Pflicht getan ist, werden wir Zeit haben, die wir miteinander verbringen können."

„Ich freue mich darauf, Spock."

Dann lächelte Jim.

„Und dann wirst du mir als erstes erklären, was ‚T'hy'la' eigentlich bedeutet."

Um seine eigenen Mundwinkel zuckte es, während seine Finger noch immer leicht über Jims Psi-Punkte strichen und neben der Ruhe, die er noch immer an Jim übermittelte, ließ er erneut die Liebe, die er für Jim empfand, in die Verbindung einfließen. Erneut schloss Jim die Augen und lehnte sich ein wenig weiter in seine Berührung hinein. Doch dann strafften sich seine Schultern und trat er einen Schritt zurück, einen entschlossenen Blick in den nun wieder geöffneten Augen.

„Dann lass uns unsere Pflicht tun."

Er legte den Kopf in einer zustimmenden Geste nach rechts und ließ seine Hand sinken, nur um sie mit seiner linken hinter seinem Rücken zu verschränken und sich aufzurichten.

Seite an Seite verließen sie den Transporterraum auf dem Weg zur Brücke und wieder bemerkte er, dass sich ihre Schritte scheinbar ohne ihr Zutun einander anglichen, bis sich ihre Beine in völliger Synchronität zueinander bewegten.

So erreichten sie die Brücke und er wollte gerade den Türöffner betätigen, um ihnen den Zugang zu ermöglichen, als Jim plötzlich nach seinem Handgelenk griff. Überrascht drehte er sich zu Jim um, die Augenbraue in einer fragenden Geste leicht erhoben.

Jim sagte nichts, hielt aber seinem Blick stand, während er spürte, wie Jim sein Handgelenk losließ und stattdessen seine Finger langsam über seine Handinnenfläche bis hin zu seinen Fingern bewegte und schließlich seinen Zeige- und Mittelfinger gegen seine eigenen Gegenstücke presste. Es kostete ihn Mühe, bei dieser intimen Geste seine Atmung unter Kontrolle zu behalten, während er dem Kribbeln nachspürte, das sich erneut in seinem ganzen Arm auszubreiten schien. Er erwiderte den Druck gegen Jims Finger für einen weiteren Moment, was diesem ein Lächeln entlockte, bevor er seine Hand wieder fallen ließ.

Dann drehte er sich erneut um, betätigte den Türöffner und schon im nächsten Moment betrat er Seite an Seite mit Jim die Brücke.


	37. Lover - Teil XII

Ich danke vielmals Windschatten69, zaika, Lu-the fallen angel, HogwartsFan und lumivalkoinen für eure lieben Reviews.

Ich wünsche euch allen hoffentlich viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel. Es wird endlich einmal zweisam, soviel sei verraten ;-)

Die ist übrigens das letzte Kapitel des Lover-Teils. Danach wird es noch einen vierten Teil namens Bondmate geben, der noch einmal 10 Kapitel und einen Epilog umfassen wird. Es geht also noch ein wenig weiter ;-)

LG eure xxx

* * *

**Lover XII**

Unruhig fuhr Jim sich zum wiederholten Mal in den letzten fünf Minuten durch die Haare, setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch, stand wieder auf, lief ziellos durch sein Quartier, nur um sich im nächsten Moment wieder hinzusetzen, erneut aufzustehen, sich durch die Haare zu fahren und eine neue Runde durch sein Quartier zu drehen.

Er kam sich beinahe selbst ein wenig lächerlich vor, dass er einfach nicht in der Lage war, seine Aufregung in den Griff zu bekommen. Und einmal in seinem Leben beschloss er, einfach mal hinzunehmen, dass er eben nicht cool war, dass es tatsächlich etwas gab, das ihn vollkommen aus der Bahn werfen konnte, das ihn dazu brachte, wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn oder ein hormongesteuerter Teenie mit Schmetterligen im Bauch und Hummeln im Hintern ziel- und planlos hin und her zu laufen. Er tröstete sich damit, dass ihn zum einen ja niemand in diesem Moment sah und dass er zweitens sowieso jedes Recht hatte, aufgeregt zu sein. Er müsste schon ein ziemlich abgebrühter Eisklotz sein, um das, was in den letzten Stunden passiert war, einfach so wegstecken zu können.

Zweimal hätte er Spock beinahe geküsst, zweimal waren sie unterbrochen worden. Und als er es dann endlich geschafft hatte, Spock zu küssen, hatte er ihn gleich darauf wieder gehen lassen müssen auf eine halsbrecherische Mission, die gut und gerne alles hätte zunichte machen können, was er gerade gewonnen hatte. Aber jetzt war Spock wieder da, die Gefahr vorbei und alle Pflichten erledigt und alles, was er tun musste, war darauf zu warten, dass Spock von Pille aus der Krankenstation entlassen und zu ihm in sein Quartier kommen würde. Und auch, wenn er es nicht ganz verstand – dieser Teil des Wartens war beinahe noch schwieriger, als Spocks Herzfrequenz auf dem großen Schirm zu verfolgen und bei jedem erneuten Schlagen erleichtert aufzuatmen, um nur einen Moment später wieder die Luft anzuhalten und darauf zu warten, ob der nächste Herzschlag auch tatsächlich kommen würde.

Das Warten auf Spocks Rückkehr war begleitet gewesen von Adrenalin, von atemlosen Hoffen und Bangen, von zu Fäusten geballten Händen, blutenden Fingernägelabdrücken in den Handinnenflächen und einer zerbissenen Unterlippe und war schließlich belohnt worden mit noch mehr Adrenalin, das ihn nach Zerstörung des klingonischen Schiffes dazu gebracht hatte, den Weg zum Transporterraum tatsächlich noch einmal zu rennen, Captainswürde hin oder her.

Dieses Warten hier war dagegen begleitet von unklaren Erwartungen und leichter Nervosität, das sich eben in diesem hühnergleichen Herumgeflattere äußerte.

Er versuchte sich abzulenken, indem er an die vergangenen Stunden dachte, an das Gespräch mit Sarek, dem Spock und er die gute Nachricht hatten übermitteln können, dass der Bird of Prey zerstört und der Angriff abgewendet war und an ihr Gespräch mit Pike, in dem Spock die Einzelheiten der Geschehnisse an Bord des klingonischen Schiffes sowie seine neugewonnene Einsicht in Neros Pläne preisgegeben hatte. Er versuchte daran zu denken, wie entsetzt, wütend und dann nachdenklich Pike während Spocks Bericht ausgesehen hatte und wie er Spock für dessen überlegtes Handeln gedankt hatte. Er versuchte, an ihren romulanischen Gefangenen zu denken, der, inzwischen wieder bei Bewusstsein, in einer Arrestzelle saß und rund um die Uhr schwer bewacht wurde. Pike hatte darauf bestanden, dass Spock und er nichts unternehmen würden, bis er die anderen Admiräle über das, was Spock herausgefunden hatte, unterrichtet und sich mit diesen in der Frage des weiteren Vorgehens abgestimmt hatte und so würden sie sich frühestens morgen mit Nero auseinandersetzen müssen.

Aber keiner dieser Gedanken konnte ihn länger als ein paar wenige Sekunden von der Tatsache ablenken, dass er auf Spock wartete und verdammt nochmal nervös deswegen war.

Er konnte sich nicht einmal genau erklären, worin diese Nervosität lag. Es war ja nicht so, als hätte er noch irgendwelche Zweifel daran, ob Spock tatsächlich dasselbe für ihn empfand, was er für Spock empfand. Diese Nicht-ganz-Gedanken-aber-Gefühle-Übertragung, die Spock initiiert hatte, bevor er auf das klingonische Schiff beamte, hatte keinen Raum für Zweifel irgendwelcher Art gelassen und noch immer verursachte ihm allein der Gedanke daran wackelige Knie, rasendes Herzklopfen und ein Grinsen, das man, wenn man ihm Gutes wollte, verträumt, wenn man ihm das Gegenteil wollte, auch grenzdebil nennen könnte. Aber vielleicht war es genau das, was ihn so nervös machte – weil Spocks Gefühle ihn selbst in diesem relativ kurzen Moment beinahe überwältigt hatten. Dass er – James T. Kirk – tatsächlich so sehr geliebt wurde und zwar um seiner selbst willen. Das war für ihn so völlig neu, dass er noch immer Schwierigkeiten hatte, diesen Gedanken zu fassen. Und genau deshalb war er wahrscheinlich so nervös – weil ihm das Zusammensein mit einer anderen Person das erste Mal wirklich etwas bedeutete. Dass es ihm so viel bedeutete, dass es alle seine Mechanismen außer Kraft setzte und ihn vollkommen hilflos zurück ließ. Und gleichzeitig war dieser Gedanke so groß, dass er das Gefühl hatte, vor neuem, bisher nie gekanntem Selbstvertrauen beinahe platzen zu müssen. Und diese sich widersprechenden Gefühle kämpften in ihm, machten ihn unruhig und rastlos und sorgten dafür, dass er nicht still sitzen konnte.

Immer wieder schweifte sein Blick zur Tür, während er sich zum zigsten Mal durch die Haare fuhr und unruhig auf und ab lief und sich nichts mehr wünschte, als endlich, endlich den Türbuzzer zu hören.

Als der Türbuzzer tatsächlich betätigt wurde, wandte er der Tür gerade den Rücken zu und drehte sich so schnell um die eigene Achse, dass ihm für einen kurzen Moment schwindelig war. Mit zwei schnellen Schritten war er an der Tür und öffnete diese.

Es genügte ein Blick in die dunkelbraunen Augen vor ihm, um ihm jede Unsicherheit zu nehmen. Denn plötzlich war es wieder da – das Gefühl, dass alles endlich genauso war, wie es sein sollte. Er musste nichts mehr hinterfragen, er konnte einfach sein und es genügte Spocks Anblick, um dieses Glücksgefühl, das sich in seinen Eingeweiden seit dem Moment ihres ersten Kusses festgesetzt aber angesichts der folgenden Ereignisse noch nicht so recht an die Oberfläche getraut hatte, endlich freizusetzen. Und als es endlich frei war, war es beinahe mehr, als er ertragen konnte und nötigte ihn zum Handeln, um nicht platzen zu müssen.

Er packte Spock an seiner blauen Uniform und zog daran. Und auch, wenn er wusste, dass Spock aufgrund seiner überlegenen Körperkräfte jederzeit in der Lage gewesen wäre, sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien, spürte er keinen Widerstand, als er diesen in den Raum zerrte und nur Augenblicke später von innen mit dem Rücken gegen die sich zwischenzeitlich wieder geschlossene Tür drückte. Er trat so dicht an Spock heran, dass sich ihre Körper beinahe berührten. Seine Hände hatten sich in Spocks Uniform verkrallt. Seine Lippen waren nur Millimeter von Spocks Lippen entfernt. Sie atmeten die gleiche Luft und er konnte Spocks wärmeren Atem auf seinen Lippen spüren.

„Wurde auch Zeit, dass du endlich kommst."

Er sah das amüsierte Funkeln in Spocks Augen.

„Sei versichert, dass ich so schnell hierher gekommen bin, wie ich konnte, da ich selbst keine Intention hatte, diesen Moment länger als strikt nötig hinauszuzögern."

Er kam Spocks Lippen noch ein wenig näher, ohne Spocks Blick loszulassen.

„Es wäre auch nicht akzeptabel gewesen, wenn du getrödelt hättest."

„Vulkanier pflegen nicht zu tröd…."

Und bevor Spock seinen Satz hätte zu Ende bringen können, küsste er ihn und es war so, als hätte er sein ganzes Leben lang nichts anderes getan, als Spock zu küssen, als würden sie sich bereits ewig kennen, gleichzeitig war dieses Gefühl aber immer noch so neu und so groß, dass er noch immer nicht ganz glauben konnte, dass es tatsächlich ihm passierte. Aber hier war er, mit Spock, und eine leise Stimme in seinem Kopf flüsterte ihm zu, dass seine Suche nach Liebe, Anerkennung und einem Platz im Leben, an den er gehörte, endlich ein Ende hatte.

Alles, was er fühlte, alles, was ihn überwältigte, legte er in diesen Kuss. Er spürte Spocks Arme, die sich um seine Hüfte gelegt hatten und ihn hielten, er spürte die Hitze, die von Spocks Körper ausging und jede Faser seines eigenen Körpers zu durchdringen schien. Er spürte die Kraft, die in Spocks schlanken Körper schlummerte.

Er neigte ein wenig den Kopf, um den Kuss zu vertiefen, öffnete leicht den Mund, ließ seine Zungenspitze über Spocks Unterlippe gleiten. Und Spock reagierte. Die Hitze, in die seine Zungenspitze schließlich eintauchte, entlockte ihm ein überraschtes Keuchen, das sofort gedämpft wurde durch Spocks Lippen und Spocks Zunge, die der seinen schließlich entgegenkam.

Er hatte schon viele Frauen geküsst, viele dieser Küsse wilder und anzüglicher als dieser mit Spock. Aber keiner dieser Küsse hatte je eine vergleichbare Wirkung auf ihn gehabt. Er war Spock nahe, aber noch lange nicht nah genug. Er konnte Spock spüren, aber noch lange nicht unmittelbar genug.

Ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen löste er seine Hände aus Spocks Uniform und schlang sie stattdessen um Spocks Hüfte, drückte sich dabei noch dichter an Spocks Körper, hinein in diese unglaubliche Hitze.

Er wollte Spock noch näher kommen, noch näher sein, so nah, wie dies nur möglich war. Er spürte sein eigenes Verlangen stetig wachsen und er wusste, dass es in dieser Position, in der sie sich gerade befanden, vor Spock nicht verborgen bleiben konnte. Und trotzdem scheute er sich davor, nach diesem Verlangen zu handeln. Zu deutlich war ihm im Gedächtnis, dass Spock mit Uhura niemals intim gewesen war, weil er deren Nähe und Berührungen nicht hatte ertragen können. Und auch, wenn Spock nicht den Eindruck machte, als würde er vor seiner Nähe und seinen Berührungen zurückschrecken, wusste er doch nicht sicher, wie weit Spock zu gehen bereit war.

Umso überraschter war er, als sich Spocks Arme noch ein wenig fester um seine Hüfte schlossen und er deutlich wahrnehmen konnte, dass ihr Kuss und die Nähe, die sie miteinander teilten, auch an Spock nicht spurlos vorbeigegangen war. Schwer atmend löste er sich schließlich aus dem Kuss, legte seine Stirn an Spocks Stirn und sah diesem in die Augen.

„Spock …"

„Ich weiß, was du möchtest, T'hy'la. Ich kann es spüren und es ist das, was ich auch möchte."

„Bist du dir sicher? Ich weiß, dass du mit Uhura nie intim warst. Ich möchte dich nicht überfordern."

„Mit dir ist es vollkommen anders, als mit Nyota, Jim. Du bist T'hy'la. Mein Körper und mein Geist wünschen sich, dir nahe zu sein."

„T'hy'la – du sagst das immer wieder, Spock. Aber ich weiß noch immer nicht, was es bedeutet."

Spocks Augen waren beinahe schwarz und verursachten ihm eine Gänsehaut am ganzen Körper. Spocks Hände verließen ihren Platz an seiner Hüfte und umfassten stattdessen sein Gesicht.

„T'hyla hat viele verschiedene Bedeutungen. Es bedeutet ‚Freund'."

Er küsste ihn auf die Wange.

„Es bedeutet ‚Bruder'."

Er küsste ihn auf die Stirn.

„Und es bedeutet ‚Geliebter'."

Er küsste ihn sanft auf den Mund.

Mit großen Augen starrte er Spock an. Er wusste nicht, ob es Spocks Worte waren oder dessen sanfte Berührungen, die seine Worte begleitet hatten oder die Kombination von beidem – aber er zitterte. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper bis in sein Innerstes hinein. Er hatte das Gefühl, durch Spocks Worte und Spocks Gesten Stück für Stück auseinander genommen und vollkommen neu wieder zusammen gesetzt zu werden.

„Das alles bin ich für dich, Spock?"

Seine Stimme zitterte, aber er konnte nichts dagegen tun. Er wollte es auch gar nicht. Denn auch, wenn er sich gerade äußerst verwundbar fühlte, wusste er doch, dass er Spock vertrauen konnte.

„Das alles, Jim. Es gibt für mich keinen Zweifel."

Wieder spürte er Spocks Lippen auf seinen und er erwiderte er den Kuss, schlang seine Arme fester um Spocks Hüfte und drückte sich an Spocks warmen, schlanken und dabei so starken Körper. Seine eigene Erregung wuchs von neuem mit jeder Sekunde, die der Kuss dauerte und er konnte deutlich spüren, dass es Spock genauso ging. Das gab ihm den Mut, die letzten verbliebenen Zweifel über Bord zu werfen und einmal mehr seinem Bauchgefühl zu vertrauen und nach diesem zu handeln.

Ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen trat er einen Schritt zurück und zog Spock mit sich mit. Seine Arme lösten sich von Spocks Hüfte und seine Finger fanden ihren Weg zum Saum von Spocks blauer Uniform, schlossen sich um diesen. Er löste sich von Spock, sah diesem in die Augen, suchte ein letztes Mal nach einem Zeichen, dass er aufhören sollte, fand aber keines, zog Spock schließlich mit einem entschlossenen Ruck die Uniform über den Kopf, ließ sie zu Boden fallen und achtlos dort liegen. Ohne zu zögern griff er zum Saum seiner eigenen, goldenen Uniform und ließ diese mit einer fließenden Bewegung Spocks Uniform folgen. Er griff an den Saum von Spocks schwarzem Standardunterhemd, zog daran, stolperte einige weitere Schritte rückwärts und zog Spock mit, in die Richtung von der er hoffte, dass sie Spock und ihn in sein Schlafzimmer führen würde. Er spürte Spocks Hände an seinen Oberarmen, die ihn leicht in die richtige Richtung korrigierten. Er selbst zerrte an Spocks Standardunterhemd, zog es diesem über den Kopf und ließ es ebenfalls achtlos fallen.

Spocks Haare lagen wirr um dessen Kopf, seine Augen glühten wie zwei Kohlen, seine Wangen waren leicht grünlich verfärbt. Er war sich sicher, Spock noch nie schöner gesehen zu haben als in diesem Moment. Er blieb stehen und langsam, beinahe ehrfürchtig hob er seine Hände, legte sie an Spocks Wangen, strich mit den Fingern sanft über die feinen Wangenknochen, dann über Hals und Nacken bis zu Spocks Schlüsselbein, weiter, immer weiter, genoss das Gefühl der glatten, weichen, heißen Haut und der trotz Spocks schlanker Gestalt spürbaren, festen Muskeln unter seinen Fingerkuppen. Er war sich sicher, in seinem ganzen Leben noch keinen schöneren, erregenderen Anblick gesehen zu haben.

Spocks Augen hatten sich bei seinen Berührungen geschlossen und der Atem des Halbvulkaniers hatte sich beschleunigt – kaum zu bemerken, wenn man nicht aufmerksam war. Aber er war aufmerksam und die beinahe kindliche Freude darüber, dass er der Grund hierfür war, ließ ihn lächeln.

Er ließ seine Hände erneut über Spocks Körper gleiten, zurück zu dessen Schultern, dann über die Oberarme und die Unterarme bis zu Spocks Händen, die er sanft mit den seinen umfasste. Mit einem Ruck öffnete Spock seine Augen und sah ihn an. Er lächelte noch immer, ging einen Schritt zurück und zog Spock an den Händen mit sich mit. Ein gelegentlicher Blick über die Schulter half ihm dabei, den Weg in sein Schlafzimmer schließlich zu finden. Erst, als sie dort angekommen waren, ließ er Spocks Hände wieder los, trat einen Schritt auf diesen zu und ließ seine Hände, ohne Spock dabei aus den Augen zu lassen, über Spocks Brust und Bauch bis dessen Gürtel wandern. Kurz zögerte er erneut, gab Spock so die letzte Möglichkeit, ihn aufzuhalten, doch Spock ergriff seinerseits den Saum seines Standardunterhemdes und zog ihm dieses über den Kopf.

Und als hätte er auf eine solche Geste Spocks gewartet, verlor er jede weitere Zurückhaltung. Seine Hände fanden erneut den Weg zu Spocks Gürtel und öffneten diesen ohne große Umschweife und plötzlich war jedes Kleidungsstück an seinem und Spocks Körper zu viel. Es bedurfte nur weniger, hastiger Bewegungen, um sowohl Spock, als auch ihn von sämtlichen restlichen Kleidungsstücken zu befreien. Er wusste nicht, ob er Spock mit sich auf das Bett, das er bereits in seinen Kniekehlen hatte spüren können, gezogen hatte oder ob der entscheidende Impuls von Spock ausgegangen war, es war ihm auch egal. Alles, was zählte war, dass er plötzlich nackt auf seinem Bett lag , sich ein ebenso nackter Spock über ihn beugte und ihn mit so viel Liebe, Verwunderung und Ungläubigkeit in den Augen ansah, dass ihm sein Brustkorb ganz eng und das Atmen schwer wurde. Er verlor sich für einen Moment in diesem Blick, bis er es nicht mehr aushielt, Spock mit einer schnellen Bewegung in den Nacken griff und diesen zu sich hinunter zog.

Als sich ihre nackten Körper das erste Mal der Länge nach berührten, ging ihm die Wärme, die Spocks Körper ausstrahlte, durch und durch. Deutlich konnte er Spocks Erregung fühlen, die der seinen in nichts nachstand und jede einzelne Nervenbahn in seinem Körper fühlte sich an, als stünde sie in Flammen. Er küsste Spock und versuchte, alles, was er in diesem Moment empfand, in diesen Kuss zu legen – Liebe, Verlangen, Vertrauen – während er Spock noch dichter an sich heran zog, seine Beine um Spocks Oberschenkel schlang und versuchte, so viel Kontakt wie möglich herzustellen. Die unmittelbare Nähe, die Reibung ließen ihn in den Kuss keuchen und in einem plötzlichen Anflug von Besorgnis die Augen öffnen, um sich zu vergewissern, dass Spock mit ihrer körperlichen Nähe und der Reaktionen ihrer beider Körper hierauf zurecht kam. Doch seine Bedenken waren unbegründet, wie ein Blick in Spocks Gesicht mit den geschlossenen Augen zeigte und ein winziger Teil seines Gehirn hatte noch die Kapazität sich darüber im gleichen Maß zu wundern wie zu freuen und er beschloss, Spocks offensichtliche Bereitschaft zu äußerst intimer Nähe nicht weiter zu hinterfragen, sondern sich alle Mühe zu geben, um für Spock – und ihn auch – dieses Erlebnis unvergesslich werden zu lassen.

Er nutzte seine Position aus, um Spock mit ein wenig Schwung auf den Rücken zu befördern und auf ihm zum Liegen zu kommen. Gleichzeitig löste er sich aus dem Kuss und sah lächelnd auf Spock hinunter, der mit unverhüllter Überraschung zu ihm aufsah. Und wieder verursachte ihm die Tatsache, dass Spock es offensichtlich nicht mehr für nötig hielt, ihm gegenüber seine Emotionen zu unterdrücken, heftigstes Herzklopfen.

Er versuchte, sich diesen Anblick, den Anblick, den Spock unter ihm bot, ins Gedächtnis zu brennen, um ihn nie wieder zu vergessen – das zerzauste, schwarze Haar, das in so krassem Gegensatz zu Spocks sonstiger Makellosigkeit stand und ihm ein beinahe verletzliches Aussehen gab, der Hauch Grün, der Spocks sonst so blassem Gesicht Farbe verlieh und ihm zeigte, dass Spock seine übliche stoische Ruhe vollkommen verloren hatte, der heiße, schlanke und doch so kräftige Körper unter seinem, der ihm so perfekt schien, dass er sich beinahe nicht traute, ihn zu berühren. Aber nur beinahe, denn größer als seine Bewunderung war tatsächlich sein Wunsch, Spock endlich mit allen Sinnen zu erkunden.

Er drückte sein Gesicht in Spocks Halsbeuge und atmete tief den Geruch aus Staub und Hitze und Kräutern ein, küsste die weiche Haut an Spocks Hals, küsste eine feuchte Spur bis zu Spocks Schlüsselbein, verweilte dort ein wenig, saugte sich fest, spürte, wie Spock unter ihm leicht zitterte, nur um wenig später fasziniert den dunkelgrünen Fleck zu begutachten, den seine Anstrengungen hinterlassen hatten.

Beinahe triumphierend sah er auf, direkt hinein in die pechschwarzen Tiefen, denen Spocks Augen inzwischen ähnelten und deren Blick ihn nur noch mehr anstachelte.

Einer plötzlichen Idee folgend griff er, ohne den Blick von Spock abzuwenden, nach einer von Spocks Händen. Sanft hauchte er einen Kuss auf die Handinnenfläche und beobachtete fasziniert, wie sich Spocks Augen weiteten und sich dessen Mund leicht öffnete. Spock noch immer genau beobachtend ließ er seine Zungenspitze gegen Spocks Handfläche gleiten, leckte eine kleine, feuchte Spur und pustete anschließend gegen die von ihm hinterlassene Feuchtigkeit. Er wurde belohnt, denn Spock schnappte bei dieser Berührung geräuschvoll nach Luft und er war sich sicher, Spock noch nie so grün im Gesicht gesehen zu haben. Er lächelte und angestachelt durch Spocks Reaktion nahm er kurzerhand dessen Zeigefinger in den Mund und saugte daran. Das halb erstickte Geräusch, das Spock von sich gab, ermutigte ihn, seine Zunge um Spocks Finger kreisen zu lassen und beobachtete mit beinahe kindlicher Freude, wie Spock die Augen schloss, den Kopf in den Nacken legte und sich offensichtlich bemühte, die Laute, die aus seiner Kehle drängen wollten, zu unterdrücken.

Er entließ Spocks Finger aus seinem Mund, beugte sich zu Spock hinunter, direkt an dessen Ohr.

„Ich möchte, dass du dich gehen lässt, Spock. Halte nichts zurück. Ich will wissen, ob dir gefällt, was ich tue."

Dann leckte er über Spocks Ohrmuschel bis hin zu den Spitzen, die ihn schon immer fasziniert hatten.

Er hörte ein Grollen, das tief aus Spocks Kehle zu kommen schien, einen beinahe animalischen Charakter hatte und ihm ohne Umschweife direkt in den Unterleib fuhr. Und im nächsten Moment hatte sich die Welt um 180 Grad gedreht, als er sich mit dem Rücken auf der Matratze seines Bettes wiederfand, Spock über sich mit einem Ausdruck in den Augen, der ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

„T'hy'la."

Mit einem Aufstöhnen zog er Spocks Kopf erneut zu sich und suchte Spocks Lippen mit seinen, während seine Hand sich zwischen ihren Körpern hindurch schob, bis sie Spocks Erregung fand, sich um sie schloss, so ähnlich wie seine eigene und doch ganz anders, ebenso fest, die Haut ebenso weich, aber heißer.

Wieder hörte er dieses Grollen, wieder fuhr ihm dieses Grollen direkt in Unterleib und er wusste, dass er niemals müde werden würde, Spock diesen Laut zu entlocken.

Er löste sich schwer atmend aus dem Kuss und starrte Spock direkt in die Augen.

„Gott, Spock."

Und bevor er darüber hätte nachdenken können, brach es aus ihm heraus.

„Ich will dich. Ganz."

Um seinen Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen, zog er seine Hand zurück, schlang stattdessen seine Beine um Spocks Hüfte und zog dessen Unterleib auf ihn hinunter. Der unmittelbare Kontakt und die momentane Reibung entlockten ihm erneut ein Stöhnen.

Spocks Augen waren riesengroß, seine Stimme klang angestrengt, rau und kratzig und er konnte noch immer kaum glauben, dass er derjenige sein durfte, dem Spock sich so sehr öffnete, der Spocks Emotionen sehen durfte, ohne dass dieser auch nur versuchte, etwas zurück zu halten.

„Bist du dir sicher, Jim?"

Er sah Spock ernst an.

„Bist _du_ dir sicher, Spock?"

„Ich … möchte dir nahe sein, T'hy'la. Aber ich gestehe, ein wenig unsicher zu sein. Ich möchte dir keinen Schmerz zufügen. Ich … habe gelesen, dass die Vereinigung zwischen zwei Männern nicht selten mit Schmerzen verbunden ist."

Einen Moment lang blinzelte er bei Spocks Worten. Dann aber konnte er nur mit Mühe ein Lachen unterdrücken, das Spock vielleicht missverstanden hätte. Trotzdem musste er lächeln, als er Spocks Kopf so nah an sich heranzog, dass sich ihre Stirne berührten.

„Vergiss, was du gelesen hast, Spock. Du wirst mir nicht weh tun. Ich vertraue dir und weiß, dass du vorsichtig sein wirst. Ich bin nicht aus Glas. Ich kann mit ein wenig Schmerz umgehen. Und du darfst nicht vergessen, dass Sex an sich keine neue Erfahrung für mich ist. Nur Sex mit einem Mann – das ist auch für mich neu. Trotzdem weiß ich, was ich zu erwarten habe. Und ich möchte es, Spock. Ich möchte es so sehr, wie noch nie etwas vorher."

Er löste seine rechte Hand aus Spocks Nacken und griff blind zur Seite, dorthin, wo sein Nachttisch stand. Er öffnete die Schublade, suchte ein wenig herum, bis sich seine Finger um einen kleinen Tiegel schlossen und diesen schließlich herausholte.

Plötzlich ein wenig verlegen sah er Spock an.

„Ich habe vorhin noch einen kleinen Umweg über die Krankenstation genommen und das hier mitgehen lassen. Nur für alle Fälle. Ich wollte zumindest vorbereitet sein. Vielleicht könntest du Pille gegenüber nichts davon erwähnen."

Doch dann grinste er Spock ein wenig herausfordernd an.

„Da du dich offensichtlich im Vorfeld informiert hast, nehme ich an, dass du weißt, was du tun musst."

Spock nickte und der grünlichen Verfärbung seines Gesichtes nach zu urteilen, hatte er seinen neckenden Tonfall richtig gedeutet. Um Spock die Unsicherheit zu nehmen, küsste er ihn noch einmal, dann öffnete er den Tiegel, hielt ihn Spock entgegen, so dass dieser eine großzügige Portion der weißen, cremeartigen Substanz herausholen konnte. Dann lächelte er Spock an und legte seine ganze Liebe, sein ganzes Vertrauen und sein ganzes Verlangen in dieses Lächeln, während er Spocks Hüfte aus seiner Umklammerung entließ und stattdessen die Knie anwinkelte.

Natürlich wusste auch er in der Theorie alles über den Sex zwischen zwei Männern und er hatte nicht gelogen als er zu Spock sagte, dass er bereit war. Er hatte Spock mit Absicht den aktiven Part zugewiesen, denn auch, wenn er vorher noch nie Sex mit einem Mann gehabt hatte, war er in sexuellen Dingen insgesamt doch deutlich erfahrener als Spock. Er hatte seinen guten Anteil Spaß gehabt in den letzten zehn Jahren und schätzte, dass ihm dies gegenüber Spock einen Vorteil geben sollte. Denn im Gegensatz zu Spock wusste er, was er zu erwarten hatte, zumindest nahm er das an. Für Spock dagegen war dies die erste sexuelle Erfahrung überhaupt und er wollte nicht, dass Spock Schmerzen dabei hatte. Er wollte, dass es eine gute Erfahrung für ihn sein würde, die er nie mehr vergaß. Und so war ihm von vornherein klar gewesen, was er tun würde.

Und doch hatten ihn auch seine ganzen Erfahrungen nicht auf diesen Moment der Intimität vorbereiten können, als er Spocks Finger schließlich in sich spürte. Das Gefühl war ebenso fremd wie erregend und zu seiner Überraschung kaum unangenehm. Er brauchte nur wenige Momente, um sich an dieses Gefühl zu gewöhnen und sich zu entspannen.

Und plötzlich kam ihm der Gedanke, wie dieses Gefühl wohl für Spock sein musste, da die vulkanischen Hände so viel sensibler waren als die menschlichen. Er öffnete die Augen, die er, ohne es bewusst wahrzunehmen, geschlossen haben musste und suchte nach Spocks Gesicht. Nur um zu sehen, dass dieser die Augen ebenfalls geschlossen hatte. Spocks Mund war leicht geöffnet, sein Gesicht noch immer oder schon wieder – er wusste es nicht genau zu sagen – grünlich verfärbt und sein Atmen ging schneller als gewöhnlich.

Er spürte einen zweiten Finger, während Spocks freie Hand nach seiner suchte und – noch immer die Augen geschlossen – mit seinem Zeige- und Mittelfinger seine Gegenstücke zu einem vulkanischen Kuss suchte. Die Symbolik entging ihm nicht, ebenso wenig wie der elektrische Impuls, der seinen Arm durchzuckte, zu dem irrwitzigen Gefühl der beiden Finger in ihm beitrug und ihm ein lautes Stöhnen entlockte, während er den Kopf in den Nacken zurückwarf.

Und dann lösten sich Spocks Finger von den seinen und glitten stattdessen seinen Arm hinauf, über seine Schultern, seinen Hals über die Schläfen bis hin zu seinen Psi-Punkten. Seine Augen flogen auf und er starrte Spock überrascht an, der ihn stumm, die Finger nur Millimeter über seinen Psi-Punkten schwebend, um Erlaubnis bat. Ohne zu zögern nickte er. Und nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später spürte er Spocks Finger an seinen Psi-Punkten.

_Schon im nächsten Moment wurde er überrollt von einer Lawine an Emotionen und Eindrücken. Weit weg hörte er sich selbst laut aufkeuchen, während sein Geist versuchte, dieser Lawine standzuhalten. _

_Zuerst nahm er Spocks Gefühle wahr, Spocks Liebe, die im Rahmen einer echten Gedankenverschmelzung noch gewaltiger war, als schon während ihres kurzen Emotionstransfers vor Spocks Mission. Hätte er je Zweifel gehabt, dass Vulkanier nicht nur fühlen konnten, sondern darüber hinaus noch tiefer fühlten, als Menschen, wären diese Zweifel vollkommen beseitigt. Spocks Liebe und Spocks Verlangen waren allgegenwärtig. Er hatte das Gefühl, von der Wucht dieser Emotionen beinahe auseinander gerissen zu werden. Es nahm ihm im ersten Moment den Atem. Er nahm daneben aber auch Spocks Unsicherheit wahr, sein Bestreben, ihm keine Schmerzen zuzufügen, die Unterdrückung seines eigenen Verlangens, um sich ganz und gar auf ihn konzentrieren zu können. Er spürte Spocks ungläubiges Staunen darüber, dass sie sich endlich nah waren, so nahe, und er diese Nähe genießen konnte. Er nahm auch Spocks Entschlossenheit wahr, seine Emotionen nicht zu unterdrücken, sondern sich ihnen zu stellen, sie willkommen zu heißen, sich selbst hinzugeben in diesem Moment, sich ganz auf dieses Erlebnis, auf diese Nähe einzulassen, weil er – Jim – T'hy'la war, der eine Mann, der eine Mensch, der Besitz von seinem Herzen und seinem Geist ergriffen hatte. Er spürte Spocks Mut, sich auf das Unbekannte einzulassen, in der Unsicherheit Erfüllung zu suchen und zu finden, sich fallen zu lassen und zu vertrauen und sich gegebenem Vertrauen würdig zu erweisen. Er konnte genau fühlen, wie sich Spocks Welt, Spocks ganzes Universum mit jeder Sekunde, die sie sich nahe waren, veränderte, sich auf den Kopf stellte und sich ein neues Universum für ihn schuf, dessen Mittelpunkt er selbst – Jim – war. _

_Erst allmählich konnte er sich aus dieser Flutwelle an Emotionen, die von Spock auf ihn einprasselten zurück an die Oberfläche kämpfen und sich auf einzelne, detailliertere Bilder und Emotionen konzentrieren, die begannen, sich mit seinen eigenen Empfindungen zu mischen. _

_Er spürte Spocks Finger an seinen Psi-Punkten, gleichzeitig aber auch das Gefühl seiner eigenen Haut unter Spocks Fingerkuppen. Er spürte die Hitze, die von Spocks Köper ausging, gleichzeitig aber auch die Kühle seines eigenen Körpers, so wie Spock sie empfand. Deutlicher als alles andere fühlte er aber drei von Spocks Fingern in sich – wann war der dritte dazu gekommen? – gleichzeitig aber auch Spocks mühsam unterdrückte Erregung. Er konnte spüren, welcher Sturm an Sinneseindrücken auf Spock über seine sensiblen Finger hereinbrach – die Wärme, die Enge, die schiere Intimität der Berührung und er bewunderte Spocks Selbstbeherrschung. Er selbst verfügte über weitaus weniger Selbstbeherrschung. Irgendwo wand sich sein Körper unter Spocks Berührungen, irgendwo stieß sein Mund unartikulierte Laute aus. Er konnte all dies fühlen und jedes dieser Gefühle wurde verstärkt durch Spocks Emotionen, die die seinen ins Unendliche zu steigern schienen. _

„_Spock!"_

_Er klang selbst in seinem Geist atemlos und rau, beinahe verzweifelt. _

„_Ich bin hier, T'hy'la."_

„_Gott, Spock! Bitte!"_

„_Bist du dir sicher, T'hy'la?"_

„_Ich war mir in meinem ganzen Leben noch nie bei etwas so sicher."_

_Er spürte Spocks Zustimmung, spürte, wie dieser seine Finger langsam aus ihm zurückzog, spürte gleichzeitig die Reibung an Spocks empfindlichen Fingerspitzen, die ihn auf die Zähne beißen ließ, um nicht von diesen Empfindungen allein überwältigt zu werden._

_Doch all dies war nichts im Vergleich zu dem Moment, als er tatsächlich spürte, wie Spock begann, sich in ihn zu schieben. Er konnte spüren, wie Spocks Selbstbeherrschung an ihre Grenzen getrieben wurde, fühlte seine eigene an ihre Grenzen stoßen, als er gleichzeitig gab und nahm, besaß und ausgefüllt wurde. Das glorreiche Gefühl der Enge konkurrierte mit dem Schmerz und er wusste nicht, welche der beiden Sinneseindrücke überwog. _

_Aber so, wie er Spocks Empfindungen wahrnehmen konnte, schien Spock zu spüren, wann er ihm Schmerzen bereitete, hielt inne, ließ ihm Zeit, sich an diese auch für ihn noch so ungewohnte Situation zu gewöhnen, bewegte sich erst wieder, wenn er sicher war, dass der Schmerz erträglich war._

_Und dann – füllte Spock ihn plötzlich vollkommen aus und die Ungeheuerlichkeit dieses Momentes traf sie beide mit gleicher Heftigkeit, erschütterte ihre Seelen. Er wusste, dass sich weit entfernt sein Körper an Spocks Körper klammerte, sich seine Beine um Spocks Hüften legten, um ihre beiden Körper noch dichter zueinander zu bringen, dass sich seine Arme um Spocks Hals schlangen, so als würde er befürchten, dass Spock sich jeden Moment zurückziehen könnte. Er wusste, dass Spock angefangen hatte, sich in ihm zu bewegen, zuerst langsam und vorsichtig, immer darauf achtend, ihm keine Schmerzen zu bereiten, langsam aber immer schneller werdend und er fühlte seinen eigenen Körper antworten, Spock entgegen kommen, Spock immer wieder in sich aufnehmend. Sie trafen sich in Körper und Geist und er hätte niemals geglaubt, dass es so sein könnte – gleichzeitig zu geben und nehmen, gleichzeitig zu lieben und geliebt zu werden, gleichzeitig zu besitzen und ausgefüllt zu werden, gleichzeitig eins und zwei zu sein. Er wusste nicht, ob es Sekunden oder eine ganze Ewigkeit war, die sie in diesem Zustand verbrachten aber er wünschte sich, dass dieser Moment, dass diese Verbindung nie wieder enden würde. Er rief nach Spocks Geist und hieß Spocks Geist in sich ebenso willkommen, wie Spocks Körper. Ihre Geister kommunizierten ebenso wie ihre Körper, wandten sich einander zu, umringten sich, verschränkten sich, bewegten sich gegeneinander und miteinander, flossen ineinander und verwoben sich so sehr, dass er das Gefühl hatte, nie mehr ohne den anderen existieren zu können, nie wieder die Grenzen seines eigenen Körpers zu finden sondern für immer mit Spock verbunden zu sein. _

_Und als dieses Gefühl ihn schließlich überwältigte, war es beinahe zu viel. Weit entfernt hörte er Spocks erneutes Grollen und seinen eigenen erstickten Schrei, während sein Geist Spocks Geist nicht los ließ, sich an ihn klammerte, um sich selbst nicht zu verlieren und ihn auch dann nicht gehen lassen wollte, als ihre Körper schon lange wieder still lagen. _

Wann Spock die Verbindung letztlich gelöst hatte, wusste er nicht, aber das nächste, das er bewusst wahrnahm, war die Matratze seines Bettes in seinem Rücken und das Gewicht von Spocks warmem Körper, der auf seinem lag. Er spürte das heftige Heben und Senken seines eigenen Brustkorbes, sowie der ungewöhnlich unregelmäßige, beinahe laute Atmen Spocks. Er spürte Spocks Gesicht in seinem Nacken, Spocks Haare, die seine Wange kitzelten. Seine Hände waren in Spocks Haaren vergraben, Spocks Hände lagen links und rechts von seinem Gesicht.

Er hielt die Augen geschlossen, versuchte zu verstehen, was gerade mit ihm – mit ihnen – geschehen war, aber er konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen. Er wusste nur, dass er sich geirrt hatte, dass keine seiner bisherigen Erfahrungen ihn auch nur ansatzweise darauf hatte vorbereiten können, was er gerade mit Spock erlebt, was ihn gerade mit Spock verbunden hatte. In seinem ganzen Leben hatte er sich keiner anderen Person jemals so nahe gefühlt. Und er wusste, dass er sich nie wieder einer anderen Person jemals wieder so nahe fühlen würde. Um nichts in der Welt würde er diese Nähe, diese Intimität je wieder hergeben. Nichts würde sich je wieder messen lassen können mit diesem Erlebnis. Und hätte er noch irgendwelche Zweifel gehabt, wären diese spätestens jetzt beseitigt.

Und als Spock sich schließlich aufrichtete und sich ihre Blicke begegneten, hatte ihn eine nie gekannte Ruhe erfasst. Endlich war seine Welt im Lot. Endlich war er dort, wo er sein wollte und sein sollte. Endlich war er glücklich. Und auch, wenn Worte nicht ausreichten, um das auszudrücken, was er wirklich empfand, hatte er doch das Bedürfnis, seine Gefühle laut auszusprechen.

„Ich liebe dich, Spock."

„Taluhk nash-veh k'dular. Ich liebe dich auch, T'hy'la."

Er lächelte.

Und plötzlich – war er unendlich müde. Er zog Spock an seine Seite, schlang diesem den Arm um den Bauch, drückte sich so dicht wie möglich an Spocks warmen Körper heran und schloss mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen die Augen. Nur Augenblicke später war er eingeschlafen.


	38. Bondmate - Teil I

Guten Morgen!

Vielen Dank an zaika, lumivalkoinen, Windschatten69 und LittleStrawberryLove für eure reviews!

Der vierte und letzte Teil beginnt. Vorgreifend eine kurze Anmerkung: Sollte euch Jim in den nächsten Kapiteln, insbesondere im nächsten und übernächsten, ein wenig OOC vorkommen, dann ist das tatsächlich beabsichtigt und es wird in ein paar Kapiteln auch eine Erklärung dafür geben. Nur, damit ihr nicht denkt, dass ich plötzlich Charakter-Mikado mit Jim spiele ;-)

Ich wünsche euch ein schönes Wochenende und hoffentlich viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel.

LG eure xxx

* * *

**Bondmate – Teil I**

Es war noch früh am Morgen, als Spock erwachte, seiner Schätzung nach etwa 0534 und 26 Sekunden und somit noch 2 Stunden, 25 Minuten und 34 Sekunden bis zum Beginn der Alphaschicht.

Doch zum vielleicht ersten Mal in den letzten Jahren war der Gedanke an seine Pflicht lediglich von untergeordneter Bedeutung. Denn viel wichtiger als die Pflicht war in diesem Moment der feste, kühlere Körper neben dem seinen, um den er besitzergreifend die Arme geschlossen hielt und der sich ebenso besitzergreifend um ihn geschlungen hatte – Jims Kopf in seiner Halsbeuge, Jims linker Arm um seinen Oberkörper, Jims Beine mit den seinen verhakt.

Es war ihm trotz dieser Nähe in keinster Weise schwer gefallen zu schlafen und hätte er noch irgendeines Beweises bedurft, wäre er spätestens zu diesem Zeitpunkt restlos davon überzeugt, dass er sich nicht geirrt hatte. Jim war T'hy'la und in Jims Nähe konnten sein Körper und sein Geist Ruhe finden. Und auch, wenn die Ereignisse der letzten 24 Stunden sein Leben vollkommen und unwiderruflich verändert hatten, verspürte er zu seinem eigenen Erstaunen nicht den Wunsch nach einer Meditation, denn es gab keine Fragen, keine Unsicherheiten, über die er hätte meditieren müssen. Er brauchte keine Meditation um zu wissen, dass er glücklich war. Ebenso wenig brauchte er eine Meditation, um diesem Gefühl Herr zu werden. Denn er würde dieses Gefühl nicht unterdrücken. Er würde es genießen, sich erlauben, dieses Gefühl auszukosten. Er hatte sich in seinem ganzen Leben nie wohler in seiner Haut gefühlt. Er war zur Hälfte Mensch und dank Jim konnte er diese Hälfte seiner Herkunft endlich vollkommen annehmen, empfand sie nicht als verwirrend, sondern als bereichernd. Dank Jim konnte er seine menschliche Seite endlich in sein Leben integrieren, ohne dass sie dabei seiner vulkanischen Herkunft widersprach. Er war beides – Mensch und Vulkanier – und er konnte sich aus beiden Welten die besten Eigenschaften herausgreifen. Auf der einen Seite die Logik und seinen kühlen, kalkulierenden Verstand, auf der anderen Seite die Gabe zu fühlen, insbesondere zu lieben und glücklich zu sein. Er befand sich dort, wo er hingehörte, sein Köper und sein Geist befanden sich in völligem Einklang mit seiner Situation. Alles war, wie es sein sollte.

Seine Gedanken wanderten zurück zum vergangenen Abend und er erlaubte sich ein Lächeln.

Seine bisherigen, äußerst beschränkten Erfahrungen mit Nyota, die über Küsse und eine gelegentlich im selben Bett verbrachte Nacht nicht hinaus gegangen waren, hatten ihn in keinster Weise auf die Flut an Emotionen vorbereiten können, denen er sich am gestrigen Abend ausgesetzt gesehen hatte.

Er verstand nun, warum die Menschen um die Aspekte ihrer Sexualität ein solches Aufhebens machten. Auf diese Art und Weise mit einer anderen Person verbunden zu sein, war anders, intensiver, als er es sich je hätte vorstellen können. Er hatte in den vergangenen Tagen, seit er seine Gefühle für Jim richtig analysiert hatte, Recherchen über menschliche Sexualität im Allgemeinen und homoerotische Sexualität im Besonderen angestellt. Denn auch, wenn er anfangs noch Zweifel gehabt hatte, ob er dieses Wissen tatsächlich jemals benötigen würde, hatte er es auf der einen Seite doch für klug und logisch gehalten, für alle Fälle informiert zu sein und war auf der anderen Seite auch schlichtweg neugierig gewesen. Keine seiner Recherchen hatte ihn auf die Realität vorbereiten können. Das Gefühl, die Begrenzungen von Jims Körper mit seinem eigenen zu überwinden und sie beide auf diese Art und Weise zusammenzuführen wäre an sich schon ein unvergleichliches Gefühl gewesen. In diesem Moment aber gleichzeitig auch ihre Geister miteinander zu vereinen, war – und es gab kein passenderes Wort dafür – überwältigend gewesen.

Jims Geist war in diesem Moment pures Verlangen, pures Vertrauen, pure Liebe gewesen. Jim hatte keinen Versuch unternommen, ihm etwas vorzuspielen, das nicht echt gewesen wäre oder etwas zurückzuhalten. Alles, was Jim in diesem Moment gespürt und gefühlt hatte, hatte er ihm voller Vertrauen dargeboten und ihm zum Geschenk gemacht. Jim hatte sich in seinen Armen, unter seinem Körper und in seinem Geist vollkommen fallen lassen. Sie waren miteinander verschmolzen, ihre Körper, ihre Geister, zu einer Einheit und selbst er hatte Schwierigkeiten gehabt zu ergründen, wo die Grenzen seines eigenen Seins begannen und diejenigen Jims endeten. Es war ein Moment der völligen Selbstaufgabe gewesen, bevor Jim und er wieder zu sich selbst zurückgefunden hatten.

Jims Körper war für ihn Perfektion, nur noch übertroffen von der Schönheit seines Geistes. Jims Berührungen hatte trotz der Kühle, die von Jims Körper ausgegangen war, seine eigene Haut in Brand gesetzt. Seine Fingerkuppen hatten ununterbrochen elektrische Impulse in seinen ganzen Körper ausgestrahlt und der Moment, als seine Finger die Barriere zu Jims Körper durchbrochen hatten, war aufgrund seiner nur schwer greifbaren Intimität beinahe zu viel für ihn gewesen.

Noch einmal dachte er an Nyota und daran, dass ein solches Maß an Intimität mit ihr niemals möglich gewesen wäre und er war zufrieden damit, denn dies machte die Tatsache, dass er seine erste sexuelle Erfahrung mit seinem T'hy'la hatte teilen können, umso wertvoller. Und ginge es nach ihm, würde Jim die einzige Person bleiben mit dem er je solche Intimität teilen würde. Unwillkürlich festigte er den Griff um Jims Körper, sehr wohl in der Symbolik, diesen niemals mehr gehen lassen zu wollen, wenn Jim ihm dies erlauben würde.

Die Veränderung in Jims Atmung zeigte ihm an, dass dieser bald erwachen würde. Und tatsächlich dauerte es nur wenige Augenblicke, bis Jims Lider anfingen zu flattern und sich langsam und schlaftrunken öffneten. Er konnte sehen, dass Jim einige Zehntelsekunden brauchte, um die Ereignisse der letzten 24 Stunden zu rekapitulieren, dann aber wirkte er plötzlich deutlich wacher und er lächelte.

„Guten Morgen."

Er erlaubte seinen Mundwinkeln, sich ein wenig zu heben. Denn auch, wenn er zu sehr Vulkanier war, um seinen Gefühlen vollkommen freien Lauf lassen zu können, war er in Jims Gegenwart doch auch zu sehr Mensch, um seine Emotionen diesem gegenüber vollkommen unterdrücken zu wollen.

„Guten Morgen, T'hy'la."

Jims Blick war auf seinen Mund fixiert.

„Du lächelst."

Er erlaubte es seinen Mundwinkeln, sich noch ein wenig mehr zu heben.

„Warum sollte ich nicht lächeln, ashayam, wenn ich jeden Grund dafür habe?"

Er sah, wie Jim wieder seinen Blick suchte.

„Ich dachte, Vulkanier lächeln nicht."

„Ich bin aber zur Hälfte Mensch, Jim. Und zumindest, wenn wir zusammen sind, werde ich meine menschliche Herkunft nicht länger leugnen. Es wäre auch unlogisch. Du hast tief in meine Seele gesehen und weißt, wie ich empfinde. Ich kann und möchte nichts vor dir verbergen."

Jims Augen weiteten sich deutlich und offensichtlich fand Jim nur eine Antwort auf seine Worte angemessen, denn Jim beugte sich zu ihm vor und küsste ihn und durch diese einfache Berührung, verstärkt durch den direkten Kontakt ihrer unbekleideten Körper, konnte er spüren, wie viel Jim seine Worte bedeuteten.

Er erwiderte den Kuss, ließ zu, dass Jim ihn vertiefte, zog Jim dabei noch näher an sich heran. Und Jim ließ sich ziehen, unterstützte seine Bemühungen sogar durch seine eigenen Bewegungen, bis er schließlich der Länge nach auf ihm zu liegen kam. Er spürte deutlich, welchen Effekt ihr Kuss und ihre gegenwärtige Position auf Jim hatten und fühlte seinen eigenen Körper auf Jims Nähe in gleicher Weise reagieren.

Doch gerade, als er seine Arme noch ein wenig fester um Jims Körper legte, um seine eigenen Intentionen zu verdeutlichen, hörte er aus dem Nebenraum Jims Kommunikationsstation ein eingehendes Gespräch ankündigen.

Auch Jim hatte das Signal offensichtlich gehört, denn er ließ von ihm an, sah ihn noch einmal mit deutlich enttäuschter Miene an und seufzte schließlich. Dann verließ Jim das Bett, hob das schwarze Standardunterhemd und die schwarze Standardunterhose vom Boden auf, zog sich beides eilig über und ging sodann, sich ein paar Mal in dem Versuch, diese zu ordnen, durch die Haare fahrend, nach nebenan, um das Gespräch anzunehmen. Er selbst nutzte die Gelegenheit, das Bett ebenfalls zu verlassen und die ihm gehörenden Kleidungsstücke an sich zu nehmen und sich anzukleiden.

Dabei war es aufgrund seines feinen vulkanischen Gehörs für ihn unvermeidbar, das Gespräch Jims im Nebenraum mit anzuhören. Und so erkannte er schon nach den ersten Worten Admiral PIkes Stimme.

„Jim – es tut mir leid, dass ich Sie so früh stören muss. Aber die Angelegenheit, in der ich Sie kontaktiere, erlaubt keinen Aufschub."

„Ist schon okay, Chris. Ich war sowieso schon wach. Wenn auch noch nicht richtig angezogen."

„Das spielt keine Rolle. Ich hatte auch nicht erwartet, Sie um diese Uhrzeit in Uniform zu sehen."

„Was gibt es denn nun so Dringendes?"

„Ehrlich gesagt wäre ich dankbar, wenn Sie zuerst Mr. Spock kontaktieren und bitten würden, in Ihr Quartier zu kommen. Ich hätte ihn gerne bei diesem Gespräch dabei, da es hierbei um die Informationen geht, die er im Rahmen der Gedankenverschmelzung mit Nero erlangt hat. Ich warte solange, bis er hier ist aber sagen Sie ihm, dass er sich beeilen soll."

„Ähm…"

Er hörte, wie Jim sich in einer ihm eigenen, leicht verlegenen Geste am Kopf kratzte und er zögerte einen Moment damit, in Jims Arbeitszimmer zu gehen. Jim und er hatten noch keine Gelegenheit gehabt, sich darüber zu einigen, wann und wie sie die Admiralität über ihre Beziehung in Kenntnis setzen würden und er wusste nicht, wie Jim die nun bestehende Situation zu lösen beabsichtigte. Er selbst hatte keinerlei Bedenken, den Moment zu nutzen, um Admiral Pike in Kenntnis zu setzen. Zum einen verstießen Jim und er gegen keine Regularien. Zum zweiten war der Admiral Jims Freund und wurde auch von ihm selbst hoch geschätzt. Zum dritten mussten sie die Admiralität früher oder später in Kenntnis setzen und dieser Zeitpunkt war so gut wie jeder andere. Zumal er vermutete, dass inzwischen bereits das gesamte Schiff über Jim und ihn spekulieren dürfte, da ihr Kuss im Transporterraum nicht unbeobachtet gewesen war und der Admiralität über kurz oder lang sicherlich zumindest Gerüchte zu Ohren gekommen wären. Da war es logischer, Admiral Pike sofort in Kenntnis zu setzen.

Sein Gedankengang wurde durch Jims Stimme unterbrochen.

„Um ehrlich zu sein bin ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass es nicht lange dauern wird, bis Spock hier sein kann. Ich würde sogar soweit gehen zu sagen, dass es sich nur noch um ein paar Sekunden handeln wird…"

Einen kurzen Moment lang ließ er die stille Freude zu, dass Jim offensichtlich zum gleichen Ergebnis gekommen war und ihre Beziehung so hoch hielt, dass er keinen Sinn darin sah, nach Ausreden zu suchen. Er sah demnach den Zeitpunkt für gekommen, seine Anwesenheit zu offenbaren. Die Tatsachen, dass er sich zu dieser Uhrzeit im Quartier des Captains aufhielt, der nur in Unterwäsche bekleidet war und dass er selbst eine deutlich zerknitterte Uniform trug, während sein Haar sicherlich in keinster Weise so makellos aussah, wie es seine Gewohnheit war, würden Admiral Pike sicherlich die richtige Idee geben.

Und tatsächlich schien der Admiral offensichtlich überrascht, als er neben Jim trat, der an seinem Schreibtisch saß und damit in das Sichtfeld des kleinen Schirms.

„Guten Morgen, Admiral."

Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm er wahr, dass Jim amüsiert grinsend und inzwischen wieder ohne jeglichen Hauch von Verlegenheit zu ihm hoch sah, sein Hauptaugenmerk blieb allerdings auf Admiral Pike gerichtet, der von ihm zu Jim und wieder zurück zu ihm sah, um schließlich Jim zu fixieren.

„Möchten Sie mir etwas sagen, Captain?"

Noch immer grinsend wandte sich Jim den Admiral zu.

„Überraschung?"

Admiral Pike lachte.

„Das kann man wohl sagen."

Dann wurde er wieder ernster, auch, wenn es um seine Mundwinkel herum deutlich zuckte.

„Seit wann sind Sie beide denn – zusammen?"

Er setzte gerade an, die Frage des Admirals auf die Sekunde exakt zu beantworten, als Jim ihm mit einem Seitenblick das Wort abschnitt und dem Admiral eine für Menschen üblich vage Zeitangabe anbot.

„Seit gestern."

Der Admiral nickte.

„Ich sollte Ihnen beiden jetzt wohl einen Vortrag darüber halten, dass persönliche Gefühle und Motivationen Ihrer Pflichterfüllung nicht im Wege stehen dürfen, aber darauf verzichte ich jetzt einfach. Zum einen, weil ich weiß, dass Sie das beide wissen und sich daran halten werden und zum zweiten, weil ich mich einfach zu sehr für Sie beide freue."

Jim strahlte den Admiral offen an.

„Danke, Chris."

„Aber Sie wissen hoffentlich, dass die Admiralität gar nicht anders kann, als Sie beide in Zukunft ein wenig genauer zu beobachten, um ausschließen zu können, dass einer von Ihnen oder möglicherweise Sie beide emotional kompromittiert sind. Ihre Entscheidungen werden eine Weile von uns unter die Lupe genommen werden. Und sollten wir eine emotionale Kompromittierung tatsächlich feststellen müssen, würden wir einen von Ihnen versetzen müssen."

Er sah davon ab, darauf hinzuweisen, dass ihm die Regularien der Sternenflotten bestens vertraut waren und neigte stattdessen den Kopf in stummer Zustimmung leicht nach rechts.

Auch Jim nickte.

„Das wissen wir, Chris. Aber soweit wird es nicht kommen. Wir wissen, wie wir uns zu verhalten haben."

Dann sah Jim wieder vergnügt lächelnd zu ihm auf.

„Und sollte ich es doch einmal vergessen, wird Spock mich sicherlich daran erinnern."

Er hob seine Augenbraue in einer amüsierten Geste, von der er wusste, dass Jim sie als solche verstehen würde.

„In der Tat, Jim."

Jims Lächeln vertiefte sich und auch der Admiral lachte.

„Dann kann ja nichts mehr schiefgehen."

Dann aber verlor das Gesicht des Admirals jede Spur von Humor.

„Um nun aber wieder auf den eigentlichen Grund zu sprechen zu kommen, warum ich Sie beide zu dieser frühen Stunde kontaktiert habe – es geht um Nero und die Klingonen."

„Das hatte ich schon vermutet, Chris."

Jim verschränkte seine Arme auf der Platte seines Schreibtisches und lehnte sich ein wenig vor. Er selbst faltete seine Hände hinter seinem Rücken.

„Schießen Sie los, Chris. Was haben Sie und die übrigen Admiräle beschlossen?"

Der Admiral wirkte plötzlich sehr müde.

„Es ist etwas komplizierter, Jim. Die halbe Nacht haben wir uns beraten. Und die andere Hälfte der Nacht haben wir mit Gorkon gesprochen."

Er sah, wie sich Jim noch ein wenig weiter nach vorne lehnte.

„Sie haben Gorkon kontaktiert?"

„Ja. Wir hielten es für das Klügste, endlich offen mit den Klingonen zu sprechen. Wir haben Gorkon wissen lassen, dass wir seine Pläne nun schon seit einer Weile kennen, dass wir wissen, dass es keine klingonischen Abtrünnigen gibt, sondern dass alle Angriffe auf die _Enterprise_ von ihm befehligt wurden. Wir haben ihn auch wissen lassen, dass uns der Grund, warum er die _Enterprise_ nach Kronos gelockt hatte, bekannt war und ebenso, dass Arne Darvin als Spion enttarnt wurde."

„Und wie hat Gorkon reagiert?"

„Nachdem Gorkon erkannt hatte, dass es ihm schwerfallen würde, sich herauszureden, hat er das getan, was man von einem Klingonen wohl erwarten durfte – er hat angefangen uns zu beleidigen und der Föderation Krieg und Untergang angedroht."

Er hob seine Augenbraue.

„Die klingonische Rasse folgt in ihrem sozialen Umgang tatsächlich äußerst begrenzten Parametern."

„So könnte man das wohl auch ausdrücken, Commander."

Pike nickte ihm zu, dann fuhr er fort.

„Es ist uns schließlich gelungen, Gorkon davon abzuhalten, die Kommunikation zu unterbrechen und sich soweit zu beruhigen, dass ein halbwegs zivilisiertes Gespräch wieder möglich war. Wir haben daraufhin versucht dem Kanzler verständlich zu machen, dass das klingonische Reich von Nero getäuscht wurde und das klingonische Reich und die Föderation in Nero und auf weite Sicht dem romulanischen Reich einen gemeinsamen Gegner haben, die ihrer beider Existenzen bedroht. Wir haben versucht, dahingehend auf Gorkon einzuwirken, dass es sowohl für sein Volk als auch die Föderation nur eine Möglichkeit gibt, dieser Bedrohung Herr zu werden – nämlich indem endlich die Friedensgespräche ernsthaft wieder aufgenommen und alle kriegerischen Handlungen eingestellt würden. In diesem Zusammenhang haben wir Gorkon zugesichert, alle bisherigen Vorfälle so zu behandeln, als wären sie nicht geschehen unter der Voraussetzung, dass das klingonische Reich jegliche aggressive Handlungen gegen die Föderation einstellt und mit ernsthaften Absichten an den diplomatischen Tisch zurückkehrt."

Er sah die Logik hinter dem Vorgehen der Admiralität und nickte anerkennend. Dann fragte er:

„Wie hat Gorkon darauf reagiert?"

„Er hat sich, nachdem er mit den Beleidigungen aufgehört hatte, erstaunlich nachdenklich und schließlich bis zu einem gewissen Grad einsichtig gezeigt. Er hat zugegeben, dass, wenn unsere Informationen stimmen, das klingonische Reich von Nero getäuscht wurde, so dass er sich in neuerlichen Beleidigungen ergangen hat, die diesmal Nero betrafen. Und er hat zugegeben, dass unter diesen Voraussetzungen ein Krieg auch für das klingonische Volk unvorteilhaft wäre, auch wenn er diese Quintessenz mit vielen blumigen Worten über das Verhältnis von Ehre und Klugheit umschrieben hat. Letztlich konnten wir uns mit Gorkon darauf einigen, an den Tisch der Diplomatie zurückzukehren und ernsthafte Verhandlungen über einen dauerhaften Frieden zu führen – unter einer Bedingung."

„Und welche Bedingung soll das sein?"

Jim lehnte noch immer aufmerksam auf seinen Oberarmen und ließ den kleinen Schirm mit Admiral Pikes Gesicht nicht aus den Augen.

Der Admiral seufzte.

„Genau das ist jetzt der schwierige Teil, Jim. Gorkon möchte nämlich einen Beweis dafür, dass Nero die Klingonen tatsächlich getäuscht und verraten hat. Allein unser Wort, das auf Spocks Gedankenverschmelzung beruht, war ihm zu wenig."

Jim legte die Stirn in Falten.

„Einen Beweis? Und wie soll der aussehen?"

„Nun, ich sehe zwei Möglichkeiten. Eine davon betrifft vor allem Sie, Jim. Die andere ist der Grund, warum ich Spock bei diesem Gespräch dabei haben wollte."

Er fiel ihm nicht schwer zu erraten, welche Möglichkeiten der Admiral meinte.

„Sie möchten, dass wir Nero befragen und ihm ein Geständnis entlocken. Sollte Nero sich weigern, wünschen Sie alternativ, dass ich eine Gedankenverschmelzung mit Gorkon initiiere, um diesen sehen zu lassen, was ich gesehen habe. Ist das korrekt, Sir?"

Er hatte die ganze Aufmerksamkeit des Admirals.

„Das ist korrekt, Spock. Und wieder einmal bewundere ich Ihren Scharfsinn. Wäre es denn möglich, eine Gedankenverschmelzung mit Gorkon einzugehen?"

Er musste sich seine Antwort nicht überlegen.

„Diese Frage kann ich bejahen, da ich bereits eine Gedankenverschmelzung mit dem Klingonen Morag initiiert habe. Es gibt keinen sichtbaren Grund, warum es in diesem Fall nicht auch möglich sein sollte, Gorkon meine Erinnerungen an die Gedankenverschmelzung mit Nero sehen zu lassen. Allerdings ist dies natürlich nur möglich, wenn ich Kontakt zu Gorkons Psi-Punkten herstellen kann und bedarf demnach unmittelbarer Nähe. Das heißt, dass ein Treffen zwischen Gorkon und mir arrangiert werden müsste."

Er sah Admiral Pike nicken.

„Und genau deshalb sprechen wir zu so früher Stunde miteinander. Ich möchte, dass Sie Nero so schnell wie möglich befragen. Sollte dieser seine Pläne tatsächlich im Rahmen der Befragung offen zugeben, übermitteln Sie mir unverzüglich die Aufzeichnung der Befragung. Sollte Nero sich ausschweigen, wären wir gezwungen, mit Gorkon ein Treffen zu arrangieren, zu dem auch die _Enterprise_ hinzukommen müsste. Dies kostet Zeit und je schneller wir die Klingonen zu einem Friedensvertrag überredet haben, desto besser, bevor Gorkon sich die Sache möglicherweise noch einmal anders überlegt. Deshalb haben wir keine Zeit zu verlieren. In diesem Kontext wäre es möglicherweise auch hilfreich, wenn Sie, Spock, sich bereit halten würden, Gorkon vorab noch einmal persönlich über ihre Gedankenverschmelzung und Neros Pläne zu berichten, sollte Nero nicht zu einem Geständnis zu bewegen sein. Hierfür sollten sie sich im weiteren Verlauf des Tages bereit halten."

Er neigte den Kopf leicht nach rechts.

„Sehr wohl, Sir."

Der Admiral nickte ihm zu.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Nero auspacken wird."

Sowohl er als auch der Admiral wandten sich Jim zu.

„Zugegeben, ich würde die Chancen auch eher als gering einschätzen, aber wir müssen es trotzdem versuchen. Es wäre die einfachste Möglichkeit, Gorkon endgültig von Neros Verrat zu überzeugen."

„Natürlich werden Spock und ich es versuchen, Chris. Ich kann mir nur nicht vorstellen, dass er etwas sagt. Ich an seiner Stelle würde jedenfalls den Mund halten."

„Versuchen Sie verschiedene Taktiken, seien Sie innovativ, suchen Sie nach seinen Schwächen und versuchen Sie, daraus Kapital zu schlagen. Vielleicht gelingt es Ihnen ja. Und falls nicht – gibt es noch Plan B, dessen genaueren Details wir dann besprechen, wenn es soweit ist."

Jim nickte.

„Wir tun unser Bestes."

„Das weiß ich, Jim."

„Gut, dann wissen wir, was wir zu tun haben. Oder gibt es noch etwas, Chris?"

„Nur, dass wie bereits gesagt Eile geboten ist und ich in den nächsten drei Stunden Ergebnisse und Ihren Bericht erwarte."

„Verstanden."

Noch einmal sah Pike von Jim zu ihm und wieder zurück.

„Ich habe vollstes Vertrauen zu Ihnen beiden. Ich wünsche Ihnen viel Glück. Pike Ende."

Und bevor noch einer von ihnen etwas hätte erwidern können, hatte der Admiral die Verbindung unterbrochen und alles, was sie sehen konnten, war der schwarze Bildschirm mit dem Emblem der Sternenflotte.

Jim erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und drehte sich ihm zu, so dass sie sich dicht gegenüber standen, Jims blaue Augen auf ihn gerichtet.

„Du hast gehört, was Pike gesagt hat. Wir sollten keine Zeit verlieren."

„In der Tat."

„Das bedeutet wohl, dass wir uns ein wenig respektabler herrichten sollten – eine Dusche, eine gebügelte Uniform, gekämmte Haare."

„Ich bin derselben Meinung, Jim."

Jims Mund formte ein schiefes Lächeln.

„Ich würde dir ja anbieten, meine Dusche zu benutzen. Aber dann könnte ich nicht dafür garantieren, dass ich dir nicht hinterher kommen würde. Und dann könnte ich meine Finger wahrscheinlich nicht mehr bei mir behalten. Und dann würden wir es nicht schaffen, Pikes Drei-Stunden-Limit einzuhalten. Deshalb wäre es wahrscheinlich besser, du würdest in dein Quartier zurück gehen und wir würden uns in einer halben Stunde vor Neros Zelle wiedertreffen."

Amüsiert hob er die rechte Augenbraue.

„In diesem Fall wäre es tatsächlich die logische Entscheidung, wenn ich deinem Vorschlag folgen und mich in mein Quartier begeben würde."

„Wie schön, dass wir einer Meinung sind."

„In der Tat."

Einen Moment lang musterten sie sich schweigend, dann aber überbrückte Jim die letzte verbliebene Distanz zwischen ihren Körpern und küsste ihn. Instinktiv schlossen sich seine Hände um Jims Hüften, während er den Kuss erwiderte und am Rande seines Bewusstseins fragte er sich, ob dieses Gefühl der Nähe von Jims Körper und Geist und dieses Chaos an Emotionen, das diese Nähe auslöste, jemals alltäglich für ihn werden würden. Er hoffte nicht.

Als sie sich voneinander lösten, Jim ein wenig schneller atmend als üblich und er selbst ein wenig aufgewühlter als gewohnt, lehnte Jim sich nach vorne, so dass sie Stirn an Stirn standen. Jims Augen leuchteten in dem ihnen eigenen intensiven Blau und er lächelte.

„Ich schätze, das muss für die nächsten Stunden reichen."

„Ich teile diese Vermutung, Jim."

„Dann los mit dir."

Und mit diesen Worten trat Jim einen Schritt zurück und er selbst ließ von Jims Hüften ab

„Also dann, Commander. Ich erwarte Sie in 30 Minuten vor Neros Zelle. Frisch geduscht und repräsentabel, so wie es sich für einen Offizier der Sternenflotte gehört."

Wieder hob er amüsiert die Augenbraue.

„Zu Befehl, Captain."

Und mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und verließ, die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt, Jims Quartier.

* * *

Es waren tatsächlich ziemlich genau 30 Minuten vergangen, als er Spock vor der Tür, die sie zu Neros Zelle führen würde, wiedertraf.

Innerlich musste er über sich selbst den Kopf schütteln, denn die Tatsache, dass er die vergangenen 30 Minuten tatsächlich weniger an Nero, als vielmehr an Spock gedacht und sogar bereits angefangen hatte diesen zu vermissen, wenn er dieses seltsame Gefühl der Unruhe in seinem Inneren richtig deutete, das ihm sehr subtil aber doch spürbar hatte mitteilen wollen, dass es sich nicht richtig anfühlte, auch nur eine Minute von Spock getrennt zu sein, ließ ihn sich tatsächlich fühlen wie das von Pille oft zitierte fünfzehnjährige Teenie-Mädchen. Aber zumindest sich selbst gegenüber konnte er zugeben, dass er diesem Gefühl auch durchaus etwas abgewinnen konnte. Wenn es sich so anfühlte, ernsthaft und vollständig verliebt zu sein, dann war das ein schönes Gefühl.

Er bewunderte am Rande die tadellose Haltung von Spocks tadellosem Körper und rief sich dann noch einmal selbst zur Ordnung. Immerhin hatten sie eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen. Er lächelte Spock an, als er zu diesem aufgeschlossen hatte und deutete dann auf die noch immer verschlossene Tür zu Neros Zelle.

„Wollen wir?"

Und ohne Spocks Antwort abzuwarten, betätigte er den Türöffner, wartete, bis sich die Tür vollständig geschlossen hatte und trat schließlich in den kleinen Raum ein. Die Hälfte des Raumes war abgetrennt durch ein Kraftfeld. Hinter diesem Kraftfeld saß Nero, die Hand- und Fußgelenke gebunden, auf einer Pritsche. Außerhalb des Kraftfeldes standen, wie von ihm angeordnet, zwei bewaffnete Sicherheitsoffiziere Wache und ließen den Romulaner nicht aus den Augen.

Neros bis dahin regloses Gesicht verzog sich bei ihrem Eintreten zu einer spöttischen Grimasse.

„Ah, Captain Kirk und Commander Spock. Was verschafft mir die Ehre Ihres Besuches?"

Wie immer fiel es ihm schwer, bei Neros Anblick die rasende Wut in Zaum zu halten, die er empfand, wann immer er an den Verlust Millionen Leben und das dadurch verursachte Leid dachte, das Nero verursacht hatte.

„Halten Sie die Klappe, Nero. Wir sind nicht zu Ihrer Belustigung hier, sondern weil wir Informationen von Ihnen wollen."

„Und Sie denken, ich werde Ihnen die von Ihnen gewünschten Informationen einfach so geben, Captain? _Das_ finde ich allerdings äußerst erheiternd."

Genau mit dieser Haltung Neros hatte er gerechnet. Aber er ließ es sich nicht anmerken und erlaubte sich stattdessen nach außen hin sein kältestes Lächeln.

„Wir werden sehen, Nero. Wir werden sehen."

Innerlich wappnete er sich für die nächsten Minuten, die alles andere als einfach werden würden. Und er war dankbar, dass Spock an seiner Seite war. Und vielleicht würden sie es doch irgendwie schaffen, Nero zum Reden zu bringen. Er vertraute einfach darauf, dass ihnen schon irgendetwas einfallen würde.


	39. Bondmate - Teil II

Vielen lieben Dank an Windschatten69 und lumivalkoinen!

* * *

**Bondmate – Teil II**

Jim war frustriert, auch, wenn er verzweifelt versuchte, es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen.

In der letzten Stunde hatte er alles versucht, was ihm eingefallen war, um Nero dazu zu bewegen, seine Pläne laut und vernehmlich zuzugeben. Er hatte gefragt und gedroht, geflucht, sich auf falsche Schmeicheleien verlegt und hatte, als alles nichts genützt hatte, in einem Akt der Verzweiflung sogar versucht, mit Spock die good cop – bad cop Nummer durchzuziehen, was angesichts der eher suboptimalen weil kaum existenten schauspielerischen Fähigkeiten seines Ersten Offiziers in einem Desaster geendet hatte.

Kurz – er war bisher mit jeder Taktik gescheitert. Und langsam gingen ihm die Ideen aus.

Nero dagegen hatte sein Wort wahr gemacht, sich zurück gelehnt und sich offensichtlich königlich amüsiert, was ihn nur noch mehr auf die Palme gebracht hatte. Doch abgesehen von einer gelegentlichen spöttischen Anmerkung hatte Nero, so wie von ihm befürchtet, tatsächlich geschwiegen. Er hatte das Bedürfnis, sich durch die Haare zu fahren, hielt sich aber gerade noch rechtzeitig davon ab. Nero hätte dies sicherlich als das erkannt, was es gewesen wäre – eine Geste der Verzweiflung – und diese Genugtuung wollte er Nero nicht gönnen.

Noch einmal dachte er an Pikes Worte, die Schwächen in seinem Gegner auszumachen und zu seinen Gunsten zu nutzen, aber es schien, als hätte Nero in dieser Situation keine Schwächen, die ihn ans Ziel führen würden. Nero war ein stolzer, überheblicher Bastard, aber er war alles andere als dumm.

Noch einmal musterte er den tätowierten Schädel mit dem fiesen Grinsen und noch einmal zuckte es ihn in den Fäusten. Und plötzlich hatte er das Gefühl, es nicht mehr mit Nero in einem Raum aushalten zu können, ohne seine Beherrschung zu verlieren.

„Ach, fahren Sie doch zur Hölle, Sie Bastard. Denn genau da gehören Sie hin. Es ist ja nicht so, als würden wir Ihre Pläne nicht kennen, ob Sie sie nun für uns noch einmal wiederholen oder nicht."

Wieder ertönte Neros spöttisches Lachen.

„Ist das Ihr letzter Versuch, Captain? Ich habe Besseres von Ihnen erwartet."

Er blinzelte bei Neros Antwort – und witterte plötzlich seine Chance.

„Sie glauben mir nicht? Aber es stimmt – immerhin hat Spock mit Ihnen noch an Bord des Birds of Prey eine Gedankenverschmelzung initiiert. Wir wissen alles."

Und plötzlich – ging eine Veränderung mit Nero vor sich. Das spöttische Lächeln erstarb ihm auf den Lippen, stattdessen furchte sich Neros Stirn und schob die Tätowierungen zusammen. Neros Augen funkelten in einer Mischung aus Ungläubigkeit und Zorn.

„Du lügst."

Mit dem Gefühl, endlich einen Vorteil in der Hand zu halten, begann er vor dem Kraftfeld, hinter dem Nero noch immer saß, auf und ab zu gehen.

„Oh, wir wissen, dass Sie sich nicht nur an Spock und mir rächen wollen, sondern auch die Klingonen hintergangen haben."

Er begann, die einzelnen Punkte an seinen Fingern abzuzählen.

„Wir wissen, dass Sie die Föderation und das klingonische Reich in einen Krieg treiben wollten. Wir wissen, dass dieser Krieg beide Parteien erheblich schwächen sollte. Und – oh – wir wissen natürlich auch, dass nach Ihrem Willen anschließend die Romulaner gegen die geschwächte Föderation und die geschwächten Klingonen die Herrschaft über den Alphaquadranten an sich hätten reißen sollen."

Er sah von seinen Fingern auf und Nero an, der inzwischen – zweifellos vor Wut – noch blasser geworden war.

„Sie sehen, Nero, im Grunde können Sie ebenso gut alles zugeben."

Doch offensichtlich hatte er damit genau das Falsche gesagt. Denn Neros Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich erneut, wurde verschlossen, kalt und abweisend, während er die Arme über der Brust verschränkte.

„Ich weiß nicht, was Sie mit Ihrer Befragung bezwecken, Kirk. Aber ich werde Ihnen nicht helfen. Und ganz sicher werde ich nichts von alledem zugeben, was Sie mir eben vorgehalten haben. Stattdessen werde ich ab sofort überhaupt nicht mehr mit Ihnen sprechen. Und nichts, was Sie tun oder sagen, wird daran etwas ändern können."

Dann drehte Nero den Kopf zur Seite und starrte an die Wand seiner Zelle, offensichtlich nicht mehr bereit, auch nur noch ihre Anwesenheit anzuerkennen.

Und Jim wusste, dass er endgültig verloren hatte. Resignation und Wut führten einen heftigen Kampf in seiner Brust, als er aus Neros Zelle und hinaus auf den Gang stürmte und noch ein paar Schritte weiter stapfte, bis er wieder stehen blieb und mit einem wütenden Grollen seine Faust gegen die Wand schlug. Der Schmerz, der ihm in die Hand fuhr, war ein willkommenes Gegengewicht zu seiner Wut und half ihm, sich ein wenig zu beruhigen, während er sich die schmerzenden Knöchel rieb.

„Geht es dir gut, Jim?"

Er sah auf und direkt hinein in warme, dunkelbraune Augen, die ihn in diesem Moment an heiße Schokolade erinnerten und eine ebenso beruhigende Wirkung auf ihn hatten. Einmal atmete er tief durch, dann nickte er.

„Es geht schon wieder, Spock. Es ist nur – jedesmal, wenn ich Nero sehe, könnte ich die Beherrschung verlieren. Ich muss immer daran denken, was er getan hat, dass er einen ganzen Planeten und Milliarden Vulkanier auf dem Gewissen hat und ich muss daran denken, was er dir angetan hat. Und dann muss ich daran denken, was er noch alles vor hatte und dann sehe ich ihn in seiner Zelle sitzen und überheblich grinsen und ich frage mich, wie man so vollkommen ohne jedes Gewissen sein kann. Ich habe mich bei Nero nicht richtig im Griff, Spock. Und vermutlich habe ich deshalb auch alles falsch gemacht eben."

Spock trat noch näher an ihn heran und legte ihm zu seiner Überraschung eine Hand an die Wange. Verstohlen sah er sich um. Aber weit und breit war niemand zu sehen oder zu hören. Sie waren vollkommen allein.

„Ich verstehe deine Emotionen, Jim. Auch mir fiel es äußerst schwer, die Wut, die ich gegenüber Nero noch immer verspüre, zu unterdrücken. Auch ich wünsche mir, dass wir Neros Pläne vereiteln können und er für seine Taten bestraft wird. Neros Überheblichkeit war auch für mich eine ständige Provokation. Deshalb solltest du dir keine Vorwürfe machen, Jim. Du hast getan, was möglich war. Ich konnte keinen Fehler in deinem Verhalten entdecken. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Nero uns gegenüber aufrichtig sein würde, war von Anfang an äußerst gering. Nero hat das Recht zu schweigen und niemand kann dir einen Vorwurf machen, dass er sich auf dieses Recht berufen hat, zumal es für uns keine legale Möglichkeit gab, ihn dazu zu zwingen, auf dieses Recht zu verzichten."

„Manchmal wünsche ich mir, ich müsste Bastarde wie ihn nicht mit Samthandschuhen anfassen."

„Das ist unlogisch, Jim. Die Föderation gewährt jedem Individuum die gleichen Rechte. Wir würden uns mit Nero auf dieselbe Stufe begeben, wenn wir ihm diese Rechte absprechen würden. Nero wird bestraft werden, ob mit oder ohne Geständnis. Folter oder Selbstjustiz sind keine Alternativen."

Er lehnte sich in die Berührung, ließ Spocks beruhigende Worte über sich hinweg spülen und zwang sich dazu, mehrfach tief durchzuatmen und endgültig ruhiger zu werden, auch, wenn noch nicht jeder Zweifel beseitigt war.

„Trotzdem habe ich das Gefühl, gescheitert zu sein."

„Auch dies ist unlogisch, Jim. Gescheitert wärst du nur, wenn wir die Realisierung von Neros Pläne nicht mehr aufhalten könnten. Aber dies ist nicht der Fall. Du konntest Nero nicht dazu bewegen, seine Pläne laut zuzugeben, aber trotzdem werden wir dafür sorgen, dass Neros Pläne keinen Erfolg haben können. Lass uns zur Brücke zurückkehren, umgehend Admiral Pike kontaktieren, diesen in Kenntnis setzen und das weitere Vorgehen besprechen. Und wie von Admiral Pike vorgeschlagen werde ich mich gerne zur Verfügung stellen, mit Kanzler Gorkon zu sprechen, um diesen noch einmal persönlich über die Details meiner Gedankenverschmelzung mit Nero zu unterrichten."

Er musste einfach lächeln, während er für einen kurzen Moment seine Hand auf Spocks Hand auf seiner Wange legte und ihre Finger miteinander verschränkte.

„Zum Glück war ich damals klug genug, dich als meinen Ersten Offizier anzufordern. Ich wüsste gar nicht, was ich ohne dich tun würde."

Dann wurde er wieder ernst.

„Danke, Spock."

Er drückte Spocks Hand, dann entfernte er sie sanft von seinem Gesicht und ließ sie los.

„Komm mit mir in meinen Kommandoraum. Lass uns das Gespräch mit Chris schnell hinter uns bringen."

Er sah, wie Spock zustimmend den Kopf nach rechts neigte und die Hände auf seinem Rücken verschränkte. Dann machten sie sich Seite an Seite auf dem Weg zum nächsten Turbolift.

* * *

Es war bereits später Nachmittag, als Jim die Krankenstation betrat.

Pille stand am Lieutenant Kulic' Bett und beugte sich über diesen, den Scanner in der Hand und überprüfte offensichtlich dessen Vitalfunktionen. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sich Pille aufrichtete, den Scanner zuklappte, sich schließlich zu ihm umdrehte und auf ihn zukam.

„Wie geht es ihm?"

Pille hatte ihm bereits nach der Operation mitgeteilt, dass Kulic es schaffen würde. Trotzdem wollte er natürlich den aktuellen Stand wissen.

„Er schläft und erholt sich gut. Seine Werte sind stabil und nichts deutet darauf hin, dass es Komplikationen geben könnte. Er hat nochmal Glück gehabt. Trotzdem wird er noch einige Zeit auf der Krankenstation bleiben müssen."

Er nickte und folgte Pille schließlich in dessen Bereitschaftszimmer, wo er sich Pille gegenüber in den Besucherstuhl an dessen Schreibtisch fallen ließ, so wie er es immer tat.

„Und du, Jim? Du siehst erschöpft aus."

„Es geht mir gut, Pille. Der Tag war bisher nur ziemlich anstrengend."

Tatsächlich hatte Spocks und seine Unterredung mit Pike länger gedauert, als er dies gedacht hatte. Pike hatte sich seinen Bericht in Ruhe angehört und dann beschlossen, die übrigen Admiräle zu ihrem Gespräch hinzu zu schalten. Er hatte daraufhin alles noch einmal erzählen und sogar die Aufzeichnung der Vernehmung vorspielen müssen. Dann hatten die Admiräle die Gelegenheit genutzt, Spock mit vielen Fragen zu dessen Gedankenverschmelzung mit Nero geradezu zu bombardieren. Dann war man überein gekommen Gorkon zu kontaktieren. Und so waren sie am Schluss zu fünft gewesen – er selbst und Spock, Gorkon und Pike und Archer als Vertreter der Admitalität.

Gorkon hatte sich gewohnt klingonisch-großspurig und unnachgiebig gezeigt, trotzdem konnte man, wenn man ein guter Beobachter war, die Sorge und die Last der Verantwortung sehen, unter der Gorkon stand. Und so war es nicht überraschend, dass Gorkon sich, maskiert durch blumige Reden, tatsächlich äußerst interessiert an Spocks Bericht gezeigt hatte. Spock und er hatten Gorkon danach die Aufzeichnung der Vernehmung Neros gezeigt, insbesondere den Moment, als er selbst Nero mitgeteilt hatte, dass die Föderation seine Pläne kennen würde. Eine lange Diskussion über das weitere Vorgehen hatte sich angeschlossen, die immer wieder durch Gorkons aufbrausende Art erschwert worden war. Gorkon hatte klar gemacht, dass auch Spocks Bericht und die Aufzeichnungen der Befragung Neros noch nicht ausreichten, um ihn vollständig davon zu überzeugen, dass die Sternenflotte die Wahrheit über Neros Pläne sagte. Offensichtlich hatten die neuen Informationen allerdings ausgereicht, den Kanzler noch ein wenig nachdenklicher und zugänglicher zu stimmen, denn er hatte schließlich zugestimmt, eine Gedankenverschmelzung mit Spock einzugehen, um letzte Zweifel zu beseitigen.

Hieran hatte sich eine lange, schwierige Diskussion zu der Frage angeschlossen, wann und wo und unter welchen Voraussetzungen der Kanzler und Spock aufeinander treffen würden, um die Gedankenverschmelzung durchzuführen. Beide Seiten waren sich einig gewesen, dass dies so schnell wie möglich geschehen sollte, hatten aber lange Zeit darüber gestritten, ob klingonischer oder Föderationsboden gewählt werden sollte, bis Gorkon in einem Anfall heldenhaften Epos schließlich zugestimmt hatte, mit einer genau festgelegten Anzahl Birds of Prey als Begleitung zur Erde zu kommen. Es wurde schließlich vereinbart, in zehn Tagen in San Francisco eine Konferenz abzuhalten, zu der auch die _Enterprise_ hinzustoßen würde. Spock und Gorkon würden die Gedankenverschmelzung eingehen. Und sollte der Kanzler danach überzeugt sein, würden beide Parteien unmittelbar danach wieder in die Friedensgespräche einsteigen.

Dies bedeutete konkret für die _Enterprise_, dass sie sich noch eine Woche in der Umlaufbahn New Vulcans aufhalten würden und so Gelegenheit erhielten, die vom Botschafter initiierten Verbesserungen zum Abschluss zu bringen und sie sich dann auf den Weg zur Erde machen würden, wo Scotty sein neu erworbenes Wissen weitergeben und er und Spock an der Konferenz teilnehmen würden, während der Großteil seiner Mannschaft Landgang bekommen würde.

Er hatte sich, als er dann nach stundenlangem Gespräch endlich wieder auf den schwarzen Bildschirm gestarrt hatte, doch ein wenig erschöpft gefühlt. Aber weder er noch Spock hatten sich eine Pause gegönnt. Spock war in den Maschinenraum, um dem Botschafter und Scotty erneut unter die Arme zu greifen und er hatte beschlossen, Pille einen Besuch abzustatten, auch, um sich nach Kulic' Wohlbefinden zu erkundigen, aber auch, um im Gespräch mit seinem besten Freund ein wenig seine Gedanken und Gefühle ordnen zu können.

Er sah, wie sich Pille in seinem eigenen Stuhl zurück lehnte und seine Arme vor der Brust verschränkte.

„So so, der Tag war also anstrengend? Ich hätte eher vermutet, dass die Nacht anstrengend gewesen wäre."

Trotz seiner Erschöpfung musste er lächeln – man konnte sich doch immer wieder auf Pille verlassen, der keine Zeit verlor, den Elefanten im Raum immer direkt anzusprechen.

Natürlich waren ihm die Blicke seiner Crew nicht entgangen, die Spock und ihn getroffen hatten, wo immer sie auch hingegangen waren. Auf den Gängen oder auf der Brücke – immer hatten neugierige Augenpaare sie beide mit ihren Blicken verfolgt. Aber niemand hatte es gewagt, sie anzusprechen. Nicht, dass sie Zeit oder Lust gehabt hätten, Fragen zu ihrer Beziehung zu beantworten. Aber natürlich hatte Pille keine solchen Bedenken. Trotzdem beschloss er, Pille nicht alles sofort auf dem Silbertablett zu servieren.

„Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst."

„Deine Unschuldsmasche zieht bei mir nicht, Jim. Das ganze Schiff redet darüber, dass du Spock gestern im Transporterraum geküsst hast. Und dass er dich zurück geküsst hat. Und wenn ich mir in Erinnerung rufe, wie du nach seiner Rückkehr in jenen selbigen Transporterraum geplatzt bist und ihn mit diesem halbirren Blick angestarrt hast, dann kann ich mir gut vorstellen, dass die Gerüchte stimmen."

„Und wenn sie wirklich stimmen? Was dann?"

Er sah Pille durchdringend an. Er wollte keine von Pilles Reaktionen verpassen. Doch der warf nur theatralisch die Hände in die Luft.

„Was soll ich dann schon sagen, Jim? Vor zweihundert Jahren hätte ich wohl gesagt – seid vorsichtig, denkt an Verhütung, nehmt Kondome. Da die damaligen Krankheiten heute kein Thema mehr sind, bleibt mir wohl nur noch zu sagen, dass ich hoffe, dass du dir das gut überlegt hast, du weißt was du tust und er dich glücklich macht. Und sollte er dir weh tun, werde ich ihm beide Beine brechen."

Er lachte und ein warmes Gefühl für seinen Freund breitete sich in seinem Inneren aus.

„Guter, alter Pille."

„Du hast es dir doch gut überlegt, oder, Jim?"

Er sah die Besorgnis in Pilles Augen und beeilte sich, den Doktor zu beruhigen.

„Sehr genau. Keine Angst, ich weiß, was ich tue. Und ich war mir noch nie so sicher in meinem ganzen Leben."

Und nach einem Moment des Schweigens fügte er hinzu:

„Und ich war noch nie so glücklich."

Pilles forschende Augen durchbohrten ihn noch immer, doch irgendwann nickte er nachdenklich.

„Ich glaube, ich habe dich auch wirklich noch nie so glücklich gesehen, Jim. Was auch immer der Kobold gemacht hat und was auch immer du in ihm siehst, aber es scheint dir gut zu tun. Und weiß Gott, du hast es verdient."

„Spock ist wundervoll."

Er wusste, dass sein Gesicht einen verträumten Ausdruck annahm, aber er konnte nichts dagegen tun. Und er wollte es auch gar nicht, denn vor Pille musste er sich nicht verstecken.

„Er liebt mich, Pille. Er liebt mich wirklich. Und ich weiß das deshalb so genau, weil ich es gespürt habe. Richtig gespürt. Du würdest nicht glauben, wozu die vulkanische Gedankenverschmelzung gut sein kann."

Abwehrend hob Pille beide Hände.

„Und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich das auch gar nicht so genau wissen will."

Doch er tat so, als hätte er Pilles Einwand gar nicht gehört.

„Es heißt immer, dass Vulkanier nicht fühlen würden, aber das stimmt nicht. Sie fühlen nur anders als wir – viel tiefer und gewaltiger. Alle ihre Emotionen sind so stark, dass es schon beinahe gefährlich ist. Deshalb unterdrücken sie sie auch – aus Angst, sie sonst nicht beherrschen zu können, wenn sie sie einmal losgelassen haben. Und Spock hat dieselben tiefen vulkanischen Emotionen. Anders, als die anderen Vulkanier hat er aber auch seine menschliche Seite, seine menschlichen Emotionen, die ihm helfen, diese vulkanische Seite in ihm auszugleichen, wenn er seine menschliche Seite denn annehmen kann. Und inzwischen kann er das. Und ich bin der Grund dafür. Er hat mich alles sehen und alles fühlen lassen, was er fühlt. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie das ist."

Er sah Pille an, der ganz stumm geworden war und seine Hände wieder hatte sinken lassen. Und zum vielleicht ersten Mal in seinem Leben fiel dem Doktor offensichtlich nichts Sarkastisches ein, das er hätte sagen können.

„Wir hatten tatsächlich Sex gestern Nacht. Und während des Sex hat Spock unsere Geister miteinander verschmolzen. Es war - unglaublich."

Er ignorierte den erstickten Laut, den Pille von sich gab und der ihm wohl mitteilen wollte, dass er diesem gerade ein Zuviel an Informationen zu Verfügung stellte.

„Ich konnte alles spüren, was Spock spürte. Und er konnte fühlen, was ich fühlte. Und ich wusste nicht mehr, wo der eine von uns anfing und der andere aufhörte. Du kennst doch sicher diese Plattitüde, die so oft beim Sex verwendet wird – dass man eins wird mit dem anderen. Ich habe das bisher immer für Blödsinn gehalten. Denn auch, wenn der Sex bisher meistens nett war, war ich mir meines eigenen Körpers immer sehr genau bewusst. Gestern Abend war das anders – es war tatsächlich so, als wäre ich ein Teil von Spock und Spock ein Teil von mir. Und gleichzeitig waren wir trotzdem noch zwei Individuen. Es ist kaum zu beschreiben."

Pille war ganz still geworden und ein Blick in dessen Gesicht zeigte ihm soviel ehrliche Wärme, wie er es noch nie bei seinem Freund gesehen hatte. In diesem Moment war kein Platz für ihre üblichen Spielereien und sie wussten es beide. Und so klang Pilles Stimme ganz ruhig und aufrichtig, als er sagte:

„Das klingt wundervoll, Jim. Und ich freue mich für dich."

Er lächelte Pille an.

„Er nennt mich T'hy'la."

„Und was bedeutet das?"

„T'hy'la bedeutet Freund, Bruder und Geliebter. Er hat es mir selbst erklärt. Und es gibt tatsächlich kein besseres Wort für das, was wir miteinander haben. Du hattest von Anfang an recht – ich glaube wirklich, dass ich mein ganzes Leben lang nach Spock gesucht habe. Zumindest fühlt es sich so an. Heimat muss nicht immer ein Ort sein, Pille. Heimat kann auch ein Mensch sein. Oder in meinem Fall ein Halbmensch. Und ich hatte das unverschämte Glück, Spock zu finden. Und jetzt lasse ich ihn nie wieder gehen."

„Du bist dir tatsächlich absolut sicher."

Es war keine Frage, sondern die Feststellung einer Tatsache und genauso fasste er Pilles Aussage auch auf.

„Absolut und tausendprozentig sicher."

Plötzlich lachte er leise.

„Ich weiß, wie kitschig und abgedroschen sich das anhört, aber ich vermisse ihn tatsächlich schon. Ich habe ihn schon vermisst, als er sich vorhin auf den Weg zum Maschinenraum gemacht hat und ich hierher gekommen bin. Und mit jeder Minute, die ich von ihm getrennt bin, vermisse ich ihn mehr. So sehr, dass ich das Bedürfnis habe, den Maschinenraum zu stürmen, weil ich es bald nicht mehr aushalte, von ihm getrennt zu sein."

„Das klingt tatsächlich kitschig und abgedroschen, Jim. Und ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich so etwas jemals aus deinem Mund hören würde."

Er grinste Pille an.

„Glaub mir, Pille, ich bin mindestens so überrascht wie du."

„Trotzdem freue ich mich. Auch, wenn das bedeutet, dass ich wohl ab sofort ein wenig netter zu deinem Kobold sein muss, wenn er dich so glücklich macht."

„Brich dir keinen Zacken aus der Krone. Eure ständigen Sticheleien sind eure Art zu kommunizieren. Wir wissen doch alle, dass ihr euch eigentlich lieb habt."

Gespielt schockiert hob Pille beide Hände.

„Den Kobold lieb zu haben ist wohl ab sofort deine Aufgabe."

Dann aber senkte er die Hände wieder.

„Aber ich gebe ja zu, dass er meistens gar nicht so übel ist. Aber sag ihm nur nicht, dass ich das gesagt habe, sonst hast du schneller ein Hypospray im Hals, als du ‚liebestoll' sagen kannst."

„Keine Sorge – ich lasse euch euer kleines Spielchen."

Und dann fiel ihm etwas ein, das er im Chaos seiner eigenen Gefühle und dem Trubel der letzten Stunden ganz vergessen hatte.

„A propos liebestoll – wie lief eigentlich dein Date mit Uhura neulich?"

Offensichtlich überrascht von seinem plötzlichen Themenwechsel starrte Pille ihn einen Moment lang an, bis er schließlich zu seinem stillen Vergnügen ein wenig rot wurde.

„Der Abend war … nett."

„Nett?! Komm schon, Pille, ein Kaffekränzchen mit deiner Oma ist nett. Ein Abendessen mit Nyota Uhura sollte doch wohl in eine andere Kategorie fallen."

Pille warf einmal mehr theatralisch die Hände in die Höhe.

„Na schön – es war wundervoll, okay? Bist du jetzt zufrieden?"

Er war ganz ungerührt von Pilles Ausbruch.

„Nein. Erst, wenn du mir die Details gibst."

„Du gibst wahrscheinlich sowieso keine Ruhe, bis du alles weißt, oder?"

„Du kennst mich doch, Pille."

Pilles Tonfall hatte inzwischen eine eindeutig resignierte Note.

„Na schön, na schön. Aber ich verlange, dass du das, was ich dir erzähle, nicht weiter erzählst – auch nicht an Spock."

„Ich kann dir versprechen, dass ich es nicht erzählen werde, Pille. Was Spock betrifft, kann ich aber nicht dafür garantieren, dass er es nicht sehen wird, wenn wir das nächste Mal unsere Geister miteinander verbinden."

Er grinste breit.

„Was hoffentlich spätestens heute Nacht wieder der Fall sein wird."

Abwehrend hob Pille eine Hand.

„Kein Wort mehr. Ich habe heute schon mehr gehört, als ich verkraften kann. Ich will nicht noch mehr Bilder in meinem Kopf."

„Dann erzähl mir von deinem Date."

„Es war wunderschön, zufrieden?"

Er wackelte auffordernd mit den Augenbrauen.

„Details, Pille."

Pille rollte mit den Augen.

„Nyota war wunderschön. Das Essen, das sie repliziert hat, ein Traum. Sie hatte das Licht in ihrem Quartier gedämmt und auf dem Tisch brannte eine Kerze, während leise Musik gespielt wurde. Wir haben uns über Gott und die Welt unterhalten und dabei Wein getrunken. Irgendwann haben wir sogar getanzt. Und zum Abschied hat sie mich geküsst. Dann bin ich gegangen wie ein Gentleman."

„Das heißt, ihr habt nicht miteinander geschlafen?"

„Nein, Jim. Nicht jeder ist da so sorglos wie du in der Vergangenheit. Du darfst nicht vergessen, dass Nyota sich erst vor kurzem von Spock getrennt hat und du weißt genauso gut wie ich, wie lange ich gebraucht habe, um über das Ende meiner Ehe hinweg zu kommen. Nyota und ich haben beschlossen, es langsam angehen zu lassen."

„Aber ihr werdet euch weiterhin treffen?"

Und zum ersten Mal konnte er so etwas wie ein glückliches Leuchten in Pilles Augen erkennen.

„Heute Abend haben wir unser nächstes Date. Wir treffen uns auf dem Beobachtungsdeck."

Er grinste Pille an.

„Das Beobachtungsdeck, ja? Wie romantisch."

Und bevor Pille handgreiflich werden konnte – und er sah tatsächlich so aus, als könnte dies jeden Moment soweit sein – zog er es vor, lachend aufzustehen und einen ausreichend großen Abstand zwischen sich und Pille zu bringen, indem er zur Tür ging. Erst dort drehte er sich lächelnd noch einmal um.

„Ich wünsche euch einen schönen Abend, Pille. Ich hoffe wirklich, dass sich das zwischen Uhura und dir gut entwickelt. Ich wünsche mir nämlich tatsächlich für dich, dass du genauso glücklich wirst, wie ich."

Er sah, wie Pilles Augen einen wieder deutlich sanfteren Ausdruck annahmen. Er ließ Pille aber gar keine Gelegenheit mehr, etwas zu sagen. Stattdessen verließ er die Krankenstation.

* * *

Jim starrte an die Decke in seinem Quartier und war sich des nackten, heißen Körpers neben sich, um den er die Arme geschlungen hatte, überdeutlich bewusst. Es kam ihm fast wie ein Wunder vor, dass Spock schlief und er wach war, aber er konnte nicht schlafen, obwohl es sicherlich schon spät in der Nacht sein musste.

Er war sich sicher, dass sein Lächeln dem eines Denebulaners Konkurrenz machen würde. Und er war sich auch sicher, dass es schon beinahe unverschämt war, wie glücklich er war. Und er wusste, dass er sich nicht mehr herausreden konnte und sich der Wahrheit stellen musste:

Er war völlig ohne Zweifel ein vollkommen liebeskrank.

Und das wirklich Bedenkliche dabei war, dass es ihm nicht nur völlig gleich war, sondern, dass er diesen Zustand sogar genoss.

Er hatte es tatsächlich nicht geschafft, nach seinem Besuch bei Pille von der Krankenstation direkt in sein Quartier zu gehen. Er hatte es versucht. Aber noch ehe er verstanden hatte, was mit ihm passierte, hatte er sich im nächsten Turbolift wiedergefunden und seiner eigenen Stimme gelauscht, die den Befehl ‚Maschinenraum' gegeben hatte. Und tatsächlich hatte er sich mit jedem Schritt, den er sich dem Maschinenraum genähert hatte, ein wenig besser, ein wenig leichter, aber auch ein wenig aufgeregter gefühlt.

Und als er Spock dann tatsächlich gegenüber gestanden hatte, der ihm versprochen hatte, ihn nach seinem Dienst im Maschinenraum in seinem Quartier aufzusuchen, war seine Welt wieder im Gleichgewicht gewesen. Dieses seltsame Gefühl in seinem Inneren, das ihn in der vergangenen Stunde so rastlos gemacht hatte, war beinahe verstummt.

Doch zu seinem Erstaunen war dieses Gefühl der Rastlosigkeit wieder da gewesen, kaum, dass er den Maschinenraum verlassen hatte. Er hatte über sich selbst den Kopf geschüttelt, versucht, dieses Gefühl zu ignorieren und es diesmal zu seinem Quartier geschafft, wo er versucht hatte, sich auf den Papierkram zu konzentrieren. Ohne Erfolg. Stattdessen war er bald in seinem Quartier auf und ab gegangen und hatte darauf gewartet, dass Spock zu ihm kommen würde.

So war es dann also, wenn man verliebt war.

Woher hätte er es auch vorher wissen können? Er war ja vorher noch nie verliebt gewesen. Wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, erschreckte ihn dieses Gefühl, keine Sekunde ohne Spock sein zu können, beinahe ein wenig. Ein anderer Teil von ihm genoss aber dieses so völlig neue, unbekannte Gefühl und ließ sich davon mitreißen, neugierig darauf, was es noch mit ihm anstellen und ob es immer so bleiben würde.

Die Stimme der Rastlosigkeit war im selben Augenblick wieder verstummt, in dem Spock sein Quartier betreten hatte. Sie war vollkommen vergessen gewesen, in dem Moment, als Spock die Gedankenverschmelzung zwischen ihnen initiierte und sie war lediglich ein ganz entferntes, kaum existentes Echo, seit Spock die Gedankenverschmelzung wieder gelöst hatte, sie nackt dicht aneinander lagen und Spock schlief.

Über sich selbst amüsiert schüttelte er leicht den Kopf.

Wer hätte je geglaubt, dass es ihn – James T. Kirk – jemals so heftig, so absolut, so völlig grenzenlos treffen würde?

Unwillkürlich festigte er seinen Griff um Spocks Körper und zog diesen noch ein wenig näher an sich heran, vergrub seinen Kopf in Spocks Haar und atmete tief den Duft von Spocks Shampoo und dem ein, was unverwechselbar einfach Spock war und fühlte sein Herz in seiner Brust flattern.

Und musste sich selbst gegenüber mit einem Lächeln zugeben, dass ‚vollkommen liebeskrank' den Zustand seines Verstandes noch nicht einmal ansatzweise erfasste.


	40. Bondmate - Teil III

Vielen Dank an MsPsychoFairy und Windschatten69

* * *

**Bondmate – Teil III**

„Spock!"

Er vernahm die Stimme des Doktors hinter sich und hörte an der Schrittfrequenz, dass dieser ihm eilig hinterherkam. Mit auf dem Rücken verschränkten Armen drehte er sich um und wartete mit ausdrucksloser Miene, bis der Doktor leicht atemlos zu ihm aufgeschlossen hatte.

„Doktor."

Er wusste, dass der Doktor vollumfänglich über Jim und ihn informiert war. Jim selbst hatte ihm am vergangenen Abend von diesem Gespräch berichtet. Und tatsächlich schien dies auch der Grund zu sein, weshalb ihn der Doktor auf dem Weg zum Maschinenraum aufhielt.

„Hören Sie genau zu, Spock, ich sage Ihnen das nur einmal."

Der Doktor schien nicht nur wieder zu Atem gekommen zu sein, sondern auch zu seinem ihm üblichen, immer etwas herausfordernden und schlecht gelaunten Tonfall zurückgefunden zu haben, unter dem sich aber, und das wusste er genau, Mitgefühl und Sorge um seinen beste Freund versteckten. Und so bedachte er die Worte des Doktors lediglich mit einer mild erhobenen Augenbraue.

„Sie haben meine volle Aufmerksamkeit, Doktor."

„Das will ich Ihnen auch geraten haben, Sie Spitzohr. Ich weiß nicht, wie sie das geschafft haben und ich weiß beim besten Willen nicht, was Jim in Ihnen sieht. Aber aus irgendwelchen mir völlig schleierhaften Gründen liebt er Sie. Und so wie ich das sehe, wird sich in absehbarer Zeit da nichts daran ändern. Das heißt, Sie werden eine lange Zeit um Jim herum sein und mir gehörig auf die Nerven gehen, aber da gibt es wohl nichts, was ich dagegen tun kann. Und ehrlich gesagt will ich das auch gar nicht, denn ich kann von Ihnen halten, was ich will, aber Sie scheinen Jim tatsächlich glücklich zu machen. Und das bedeutet wohl wiederum, dass Sie wahrscheinlich doch gar kein so schlechter Kerl sind, wie ich immer dachte. Und deshalb habe ich beschlossen, Ihnen um Jims Willen eine Chance zu geben. Weil ich weiß, dass es ihm viel bedeute würde. Vielleicht werden wir nie die besten Freunde, aber wir sollten versuchen, uns nicht immer jedesmal zu streiten, wenn wir uns sehen. Was sagen Sie dazu, Spock?"

Er musste sich selbst gegenüber zugeben, von den Worten des Doktors überrascht zu sein. Er hatte bereits für sich selbst den Entschluss gefasst, sich in Zukunft ein wenig rücksichtsvoller gegenüber dem Doktor zu verhalten. Der Doktor war Jims bester Freund und er wusste aus ihren Gedankenverschmelzungen, wie viel diese Freundschaft Jim bedeutete – die erste, dauerhafte, enge Bindung zu einem anderen Menschen, der ihn so angenommen hatte, wie er war. Er wusste außerdem, dass diese Freundschaft Jim über eine schwierige Zeit des persönlichen Umbruchs, nämlich die Zeit auf der Akademie, hinweg geholfen und ihm Stabilität gegeben hatte, ebenso wie Jim umgekehrt dem Doktor über eine schwierige Zeit nach dessen Scheidung hinweg geholfen hatte. Er wusste, wie tief das Vertrauen und die Zuneigung Jims zu dem Doktor waren. Und es war nicht schwer zu erkennen, dass der Doktor Jim dasselbe Vertrauen und dieselbe Zuneigung entgegenbrachte, wenn auch in den meisten Fällen versteckt hinter der der Doktor eigenen, immer etwas zynischen Fassade, die allerdings, so wusste er, Besorgnis um Jim verbarg.

Und so musste er nicht lange überlegen, welche Antwort er dem Doktor auf seinen Vorschlag hin geben sollte. In einer zustimmenden Geste neigte er den Kopf nach rechts.

„Ihr Vorschlag ist akzeptabel, Doktor. Tatsächlich gingen meine Gedanken in eine vergleichbare Richtung."

Er sah den Doktor nicken.

„Gut, dann wäre das geklärt."

Doch gerade, als er glaubte, das Gespräch sei beendet, richtete sich der Doktor noch einmal zu seiner vollen Größe auf.

„Trotzdem – dass wir jetzt eine Art Waffenstillstand haben, bedeutet nicht, dass ich Sie nicht genau beobachten werde. Und sollten Sie Jim verletzen oder ihn unglücklich machen, dann werden Sie es mit mir zu tun bekommen, haben Sie das verstanden?"

Er war von der Drohung des Doktors nicht beeindruckt, beschloss aber, dass es klüger wäre, dies nicht auszusprechen. Stattdessen suchte er den Blick seines Gegenübers.

„Seien Sie versichert, dass meine Absichten Jim gegenüber aufrichtig und ehrbar sind. Ihre Drohung ist demnach unnötig."

Der Doktor nickte.

„Ich wollte nur sicher gehen, dass wir uns verstehen."

Mit diesen Worten drehte sich der Doktor um und schickte sich an, die ihm entgegengesetzte Richtung einzuschlagen, dieselbe, aus der er gekommen war. Doch bereits nach dem ersten Schritt drehte der Doktor sich noch einmal um.

„Auch, wenn ich uns noch nicht gerade als ‚Freunde' bezeichnen würde, sollten Sie vielleicht doch in Erwägung ziehen, mich Leonard zu nennen. Ich werde jedenfalls versuchen, Sie nur noch ab und zu ‚Spitzohr' oder ‚Kobold' zu nennen."

Und mit diesen Worten drehte sich der Doktor endgültig um und ging davon, bevor er noch etwas hätte erwidern können.

Einen Moment lang blieb er stehen, nicht ganz sicher, was er von diesem Gespräch mit dem Doktor halten sollte, beschloss dann aber, dieses Zusammentreffen als positiven Anfang zu werten. Jim würde es gefallen, wenn er ihm davon berichtete. Und das war für den Moment das einzige, das zählte.

* * *

Er war noch nicht weit gekommen, als er erneut seinen Namen hörte.

„Spock!"

Er drehte sich um, um auf Nyota zu warten, die mit ihrem üblichen, wippenden Schritt auf ihn zukam.

„Leonard hat mir gestern Abend alles erzählt."

Er musste nicht nachfragen, was Nyota meinte. Stattdessen hob er in einer fragenden Geste, von der er wusste, dass Nyota sie verstehen würde, die Augenbraue.

„Ich hoffe, dass die Neuigkeiten über Jim und mich nicht verletzend für dich sind."

Lächelnd schüttelte Nyota den Kopf.

„Es ist okay, Spock. Wir sind nicht mehr zusammen und inzwischen weiß ich auch, dass wir beide nie dazu bestimmt waren, miteinander alt zu werden. So sehr ich es mir in der Vergangenheit immer gewünscht habe, war ich doch nicht die Person, die dazu bestimmt ist, ihr Leben mit dir zu teilen. Wahrscheinlich wusste ich vom ersten Augenblick an, dass Jim es ist, der an deine Seite gehört. Man kann es sehen, wenn man euch beobachtet. Und inzwischen – tut es auch nicht mehr weh."

Er verspürte Erleichterung bei Nyotas Worten, da er sie nicht verletzt wissen wollte. Und doch wollte er, dass Nyota verstand, warum er nicht mit ihr hatte zusammen sein können, was ihm in der Beziehung mit Nyota gefehlt hatte, das er nun bei Jim gefunden hatte, weil er der Ansicht war, dass es angemessen war, Nyota die ganze Wahrheit zu sagen.

Und so senkte er seine Stimme, bis er sicher war, dass nur Nyota, die inzwischen dicht vor ihm stand, ihn würde verstehen können.

„Jim ist T'hy'la, Nyota."

Er wusste, dass Nyota die Bedeutung des alten, vulkanischen Wortes verstehen würde und tatsächlich weiteren sich ihre Augen. Einen Moment lang schien sie sprachlos zu sein, doch dann nickte sie nachdenklich.

„Es macht Sinn, Spock. Und es macht es noch einmal einfacher für mich, weil ich nun weiß, dass ich nichts hätte tun können, um dich zu halten. Danke, dass du es mir gesagt hast."

„Ich wollte, dass du verstehst."

Ihre schmale Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter. Er verspürte keinen Impuls, Nyotas Berührung zu unterbinden.

„Und ich verstehe, Spock. Es ist in Ordnung."

Ihr Lächeln kehrte zurück.

„Außerdem hatte ich gestern einen wunderschönen Abend mit Leonard."

„Eure Annäherung gestaltet sich demnach zufriedenstellend?"

Nyota lachte bei seinen Worten.

„Ja, Spock, sie gestaltet sich sehr zufriedenstellend."

„Und behandelt dich der Doktor gut?"

„Er ist der perfekte Gentleman, keine Sorge."

Er nickte leicht.

„Dann wünsche ich dir, dass du mit ihm glücklich wirst, Nyota."

Nyotas dunkle Augen strahlten Wärme aus.

„Danke, Spock, das bedeutet mir sehr viel."

Dann entfernte sie ihre Hand von seiner Schulter.

„Und jetzt lass dich nicht länger aufhalten. Du hast sicherlich im Maschinenraum zu tun."

„Ich war gerade auf dem Weh dorthin."

„Und ich muss zur Brücke. Bis bald, Spock. Vielleicht finden wir in den nächsten Tagen eine Gelegenheit, miteinander zu Mittag zu essen – als Freunde."

Er neigte den Kopf nach rechts.

„Das wäre akzeptabel, Nyota."

„Dann freu ich mich darauf."

Noch einmal winkte Nyota ihm zu, dann war sie bereits hinter der nächsten Biegung verschwunden und er war wieder allein. Er drehte sich um und nahm seinen Weg zum Maschinenraum wieder auf.

* * *

Er hatte erst seit wenigen Minuten seine Arbeit am Warpantrieb aufgenommen, als sein älteres Ich neben ihn trat.

„Ich wünsche dir einen guten Morgen, Spock."

„Ich wünsche dir ebenfalls einen guten Morgen."

„Ich hoffe, du hast gut geschlafen."

Er richtete sich auf und sah seinen älteren Gegenpart an.

„Was beabsichtigst du mit deinen Worten anzudeuten?"

Der Ältere lächelte.

„Ich glaube, du verstehst mich sehr gut. Immerhin war ich derjenige, der Jim den entscheidenden Impuls gegeben hat, dir hinterher zu gehen, bevor du auf das feindliche Schiff gebeamt hast."

Er nickte.

„Jim hat diese Tatsache erwähnt."

„Ich freue mich für dich, Spock. Und für Jim. Ihr habt geschafft, was meinem Jim und mir nie gelungen ist und auch, wenn ich mich noch immer mit dem Gedanken quäle, was möglicherweise hätte sein können und was wir uns möglicherweise versagt haben, erfüllt es mich doch mit Erleichterung zu wissen, dass du und dein Jim nicht so feige und dumm wart, wie wir. Ich wünsche euch ein langes und glückliches Leben."

Er neigte den Kopf nach rechts.

„Ich danke dir."

Der Botschafter hielt ebenso wie er selbst die Arme hinter dem Rücken verschränkt.

„Hast du unserem Vater schon von Jim und dir berichtet?"

„Bisher noch nicht."

„Dann solltest du dies möglicherweise in Erwägung ziehen. Denn wie ich bereits erwähnte, habe ich mich in den vergangenen Monaten häufig und ausführlich mit unserem Vater unterhalten. Ich weiß, dass er sich freuen würde, dich glücklich zu sehen – auf seine eigene, vulkanische Art und Weise natürlich. Ich vermag zwischen den Zeilen zu lesen und er hat immer nur mit Stolz von dir gesprochen und zumindest für mich war offensichtlich, dass er dich liebt. Sicherlich würde es ihm viel bedeuten zu wissen, dass du dasselbe Glück für dich gefunden hast, das er sich bis zu ihrem Tod mit unserer Mutter geteilt hat."

Er ließ sich die Worte seines älteren Ichs durch den Kopf gehen und musste zugeben, dass dieser wahrscheinlich recht hatte. Er rief sich ins Gedächtnis, wie für einen Vulkanier vergleichsweise offen und freundlich sein Vater Jim in seinem Haus willkommen geheißen hatte und er erinnerte sich an das Gespräch zwischen Jim und seinem Vater, das er von der Küche aus unfreiwillig mitgehört hatte.

Und plötzlich erkannte er, dass es möglicherweise nicht nur für seinen Vater von Bedeutung wäre, über seine Beziehung mit Jim informiert zu werden, sondern dass es auch ihm selbst ein Bedürfnis war, seinen Vater in Kenntnis zu setzen. Zum einen, weil er es dem Mut seines Vater, offen über seine Liebe zu seiner Mutter mit ihm zu sprechen, zu verdanken hatte, dass er überhaupt den eigenen Mut gefunden hatte, sich seinen Gefühlen für Jim zu stellen, diese anzunehmen und ihnen gemäß zu handeln. Zum anderen, weil ihm die Zustimmung seines Vaters seit dem Tod seiner Mutter, der sie näher hatte zusammen rücken lassen, wichtig war. Er hatte neben Jim nur noch seinen Vater und dieser sollte Teil seines Lebens bleiben. Hierzu gehörte, diesen über wichtige Entwicklungen seines Lebens informiert zu halten. Und was konnte wichtiger sein, als die Tatsache, dass er seinen T'hy'la gefunden hatte.

Und so suchte er schließlich den Blick seines Gegenübers.

„Du hast recht. Ich werde so bald wie möglich auf die Oberfläche New Vulcans beamen und unserem Vater einen erneuten Besuch abstatten."

„Eine gute Entscheidung, Spock. Und nun will ich dich nicht länger stören. Du leistest wertvolle und im höchsten Maß effiziente Arbeit. Mr. Scott betont immer wieder, wie gerne er dich im Maschinenraum behalten würde."

In einer amüsierten Geste hob er die Augenbraue.

„Ich bin sicher, dass Jim mich nur ungern teilen würde."

Der Botschafter lachte und inzwischen hatte er sich schon beinahe daran gewöhnt.

„Da bin ich mir ebenfalls sicher, Spock."

Dann wandte der Ältere sich ab und ließ ihn allein.

Er zwang sich dazu, sich wieder voll und ganz auf seine Aufgabe zu konzentrieren und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit erneut auf den Warpantrieb, in der Hoffnung, für die nächsten Stunden nun nicht mehr gestört zu werden.

* * *

Es war bereits spät am Abend, als Spock sich Zutritt zu Jims Quartier verschaffte. Dass Jim ihm ohne weiteres den Zugangscode gegeben hatte und offensichtlich erwartete, dass er ihn benutzte, war ein weiterer Beweis, wie nah sie sich gekommen waren in nur zwei Tagen. Denn die Erlaubnis, in Jims privatem Bereich ein- und ausgehen zu dürfen, wie es ihm gefiel, zeugte nach seinen Maßstäben von Vertrauen und der Ernsthaftigkeit ihrer Beziehung.

Nicht, dass er daran irgendwelche Zweifel gehegt hätte. Unsicherheiten konnte es keine mehr geben, wenn man die Gedanken eines anderen teilte, insbesondere, wenn dieser andere ungeübt darin war, seine Gedanken zu kontrollieren und Gedanken, die er nicht mitteilen wollte, vor ihm zu verstecken. Dies war eine Sache, die er Jim in der kommenden Zeit würde beibringen müssen. Denn auch, wenn ihm die Offenheit, mit der Jims Geist sich ihm darbot, im höchsten Maß Freude bereitete, sollte Jim doch zumindest in der Lage sein, gewisse Dinge vor ihm zu verbergen, sollte er dies wünschen. Denn auch, wenn Jim T'hy'la war, hatte er doch kein Recht, in aller Absolutheit von Jim Besitz zu ergreifen und ihm seiner Privatsphäre vollkommen zu berauben. Es wäre dann an Jim zu entscheiden, ob er ihn trotz der Möglichkeit, seine Gedanken zu verschleiern, weiterhin alles sehen ließe, so wie bisher.

Er hatte den Tag über sehr viel an Jim gedacht, eine Tatsache, die ihn auf der einen Seite ein wenig irritierte und beinahe bedenklich stimmte, die ihn auf der anderen Seite aber auch durchaus Freude bereitete. Es irritierte ihn deshalb, weil es ein Novum für ihn war, so sehr von seinen Pflichten abgelenkt zu werden, dass es ihm tatsächlich schwer fiel, sich überhaupt auf diese zu konzentrieren. Seine Gedanken waren beinahe unentwegt zu Jim gewandert und er hatte sich nachdrücklich zur Ordnung rufen müssen, um seine Aufgabe zu erfüllen, die ihn aus diesem Grund auch deutlich mehr Zeit gekostet hatte, als dies unter anderen Umständen der Fall gewesen wäre. Es war beinahe, als würden seine Gedanken zu Jim hingezogen, so, wie sich unterschiedliche Pole eines Magneten aufeinander zu bewegten. Und dies war auf der anderen Seite auch der Grund, warum er durchaus auch Freude bei diesem Gedanken verspürte, da er nach allem, was er über menschliche Liebe gehört und gelesen hatte, annahm, dass dies eine durchaus natürliche Reaktion sein könnte, die seine menschliche Seite für den Moment beinahe immun gegen seine vulkanische Vernunft machte. Hatte er sich nicht selbst versprochen, seiner menschlichen Seite mehr Raum zur Entfaltung zu geben? Natürlich musste er genau darauf achten, dass seine menschliche Seite nicht zu sehr die Führung über sein Handeln und seine Gedanken übernahm, wenn es um seine Pflichten ging. Daran würde er arbeiten müssen. Aber er war zuversichtlich, dass es ihm bald gelingen würde, sich an die neue Situation anzupassen.

Trotzdem konnte er die Freude und Aufregung kaum unterdrücken, die er empfand, als er endlich an diesem Tag Jims Quartier betrat in der Hoffnung, mit diesem noch ein paar Stunden zu zweit zu verbringen.

Doch als er Jims Quartier betrat, war dieser nicht zu sehen. Das Gefühl der Enttäuschung unterdrückte er sofort, denn natürlich konnte es sein, dass Jim als Captain des Schiffes unvorhergesehen gebraucht wurde. Trotzdem entschied er sich, um sicher zugehen, nach Jim zu rufen.

„Jim?"

Zu seiner Überraschung antwortete ihm Jim aus dem angrenzenden Schlafzimmer.

„Ich bin hier, Spock."

Schnellen Schrittes durchquerte er den Wohn- und Arbeitsraum und betrat den Schlafbereich. In der Tür blieb er abrupt stehen. Denn das Bild, das sich ihm bot, war vollkommen anders, als er erwartet hatte und verhieß Anlass zur Sorge, die er nicht einmal ansatzweise versuchte zu unterdrücken.

Denn Jim lag auf seinem Bett auf dem Rücken, den rechten Arm über den Augen, als wäre ihm zu hell, dabei war der Raum nur spärlich beleuchtet. Er hatte nach wie vor seine Uniform an, die zerknautscht und unordentlich wirkte, als hätte er den ganzen Tag mit ihr im Bett verbracht. Was er von Jims Gesicht sehen konnte, wirkte bleich.

Mit zwei großen Schritten kniete er an Jims Bett, umfasste den Arm, der über Jims Augen lag und zog diesen vorsichtig von Jims Gesicht weg. Er spürte, wie Jim nach seiner Hand griff und hörte diesen seufzen, als sich ihre Finger miteinander verschränkten.

„Was hast du, Jim? Soll ich Dr. McCoy benachrichtigen?"

Müde blaue Augen blinzelten ihn an.

„Es geht schon Spock. Und nein, ich war schon bei Pille. Er vermutet eine Art Migräne und hat mir ein Hypospray gegeben."

„Dessen Wirkung offensichtlich zu wünschen übrig lässt."

„Nein, es geht mir schon besser, Spock. Wahrscheinlich hat das Mittel nur ein Weilchen gebraucht, um richtig zu wirken."

Er sah Jim forschend in die Augen und musste feststellen, dass es stimmte. Jims zuvor verhangene Augen blickten ihm schon deutlich klarer entgegen, als noch vor einer Minute und der Druck seiner Hand an seiner eigenen wurde fester.

„Warum hast du mich nicht kontaktiert, Jim?"

„Ich kann doch nicht alle paar Minuten zu dir laufen, Spock. Auch, wenn ich es gerne getan hätte. Aber du hast im Maschinenraum gearbeitet und ich habe dich doch gestern schon gestört. Sonst entsteht noch der Eindruck, als würde ich es keine Minute ohne dich aushalten."

„Trotzdem schlage ich vor, dass Dr. McCoy dich noch einmal untersucht."

Doch Jim schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du bist da. Jetzt geht es mir gut."

Und als wollte er seine Aussage beweisen, richtete sich Jim auf, umfasste mit seiner freien Hand seinen Nacken, zog ihn heran und küsste ihn. Er hörte Jims zufriedenes Seufzen, als er den menschlichen Kuss erwiderte.

Er nutzte den direkten Kontakt, um vorsichtig Jims Emotionen zu erkunden und konnte zu seiner Zufriedenheit tatsächlich einen nur noch leichten Schmerz spüren. Viel deutlicher konnte er dagegen Jims Ruhe und wieder wachsendes Wohlbefinden fühlen und ließ sich selbst hierdurch beruhigen.

Er spürte, wie Jim den Kuss vertiefte, wie er ihn noch ein wenig näher heran zog und er ließ sich ziehen. Der leichte Schmerz, den er bei Jim hatte spüren können, verlor weiter an Kraft, je intensiver sie sich küssten, wurde schließlich vollkommen überlagert von Jims Verlangen, das in seinem eigenen, stetig wachsenden Verlangen sein Echo fand.

Jims Hand, die noch immer seine eigene Hand hielt, zog auffordernd an dieser und willig ließ er sich von Jim zu ihm auf das Bett ziehen, bis er auf Jim zu liegen kam. Er löste sich aus dem Kuss, befreite seine Hand aus Jims, stützte sich links und rechts von dessen Kopf mit den Unterarmen auf, damit nicht sein ganzes Gewicht auf Jim lastete und sah auf diesen hinunter, direkt in Jims stahlblaue Augen, die ihm inzwischen wieder hell und klar entgegensahen.

„Ich will dich, Spock."

Noch einmal sah er forschend in Jims Augen, die vor wenigen Minuten noch schmerzverhangen gewesen waren, aber alles, was er sehen konnte, war Jims tiefes Verlangen und er selbst wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als sich erneut mit Jim zu vereinigen – auf jede erdenkliche Weise. Ein Wunsch, der den ganzen Tag über seine Gedanken beherrscht hatte, mehr, als er es sich selbst gegenüber eingestanden hatte.

Sich und Jim aller Kleider zu entledigen, war lediglich eine Sache weniger Sekunden.

Das Gefühl von Jims kühlerer, nackter Haut an seiner war einmal mehr ein Schock. Hatte ihn der Gedanke an direkten Hautkontakt zuvor immer abgeschreckt und hatte er diesen so weit wie möglich vermieden, hatte er bei Jim das unlogische Gefühl, nicht genug davon bekommen zu können. Jeden Zentimeter Haut seines T'hy'las wollte er mit seinen Händen und seinem Mund erforschen. Er wollte belohnt werden mit den Lauten, die Jim von sich gab, wann immer er ihn berührte.

Und dann fand er sich plötzlich auf dem Rücken liegend wieder und es war Jim, der seinen Körper mit Küssen bedeckte, Jim, der nach seinen empfindlichsten Stellen sucht und diese zielgerichtet zu finden schien. Er schloss die Augen, gab sich diesem Gefühl hin, erlaubte sich, es zu genießen. Seine Erregung drängte sich gegen Jims Körper, der auf ihm lag, seine Hüften drängten sich nach oben, Jim entgegen und die köstliche Reibung entlockte ihm zum ersten Mal den grollenden Laut, von dem er wusste, dass Jim es darauf anlegte, ihn ihm zu entlocken.

Und dann spürte er plötzlich eine kühle, aber alles andere als unangenehme Feuchtigkeit an seiner Erregung und seine Augen öffneten sich mit einem Ruck. Er stützte sich ungläubig auf seine Unterarme, sah an sich hinunter und begegnete Jims Augen, die voller Verlangen aber auch mit einem Hauch Übermut zu ihm aufsahen. Dann begann Jim, seine Lippen und seine Zunge an seiner Erregung auf und ab zu bewegen und mit einem zweiten, deutlich lauterem Grollen gaben seine Arme unter ihm nach und er fiel erneut auf den Rücken, die Augen wieder geschlossen, alle seine Sinne geschärft und fokussiert auf diese so völlig neue Empfindung.

Er wusste nicht, wann Jim seine Finger mit der gelartigen Substanz benetzt hatte und dieser Mangel an Aufmerksamkeit wäre vollkommen untypisch für ihn gewesen, wenn er nicht so vollkommen eingenommen wäre von Jims Tun, wenn er nicht so vollkommen damit beschäftigt gewesen wäre zu fühlen und wenn er Jim nicht so vollkommen vertrauen würde. So spürte er Jims Finger, einen nach dem anderen und schließlich Jim selbst, wie er vorsichtig in ihn drang und alles, was er fühlte, war ein Gefühl der Vervollkommnung, der Intimität und der Nähe, die ihm Laute entlockte, von denen er bisher nicht wusste, dass er zu ihnen fähig war. Doch er schämte sich nicht dafür. Stattdessen öffnete er die Augen und suchte Jims Blick, hielt ihn fest, hielt nicht zurück, denn Jim war T'hy'la, Jim sollte ihn so sehen, sollte sehen, wie er unter seinen Berührungen seine vulkanische Fassung vollkommen verlor, sollte sehen, dass Jim es war, er allein, der dies vermochte.

Jim hatte seine Arme links und rechts von seinem Kopf abgestützt. Ihre Gesichter waren nur wenige Zentimeter von einander entfernt. Er konnte Jims rasenden, teilweise abgehackten Atem in seinem Gesicht spüren. Jims Wangen waren leicht gerötet, seine Augen waren beinahe dunkelblau und schienen ihn einzufangen, festzuhalten und hineinzuziehen. Und dann – wandte Jim seinen Kopf ein wenig zur Seite, ohne ihn dabei aus den Augen zu lassen.

„Spock – bitte."

Jims Stimme klang rau und heißer, beinahe verzweifelt. Und er verstand. Er hob seine rechte Hand und platzierte sie an Jims Schläfe, die dieser ihm darbot. Seine Finger fanden Jims Psi-Punkte. Und im selben Moment hatten sich nicht mehr nur ihre Körper, sondern erneut auch ihre Geister wieder vereinigt.

_Er wusste nicht, ob die Laute der Freude, Erleichterung und Ekstase, die er in seinem Geist hören konnte, von ihm, Jim oder ihnen beiden stammten, aber es war vollkommen ohne Belang, denn wichtiger als die Frage nach solch bedeutungslosen Dingen war das Gefühl der Vollkommenheit, das tausendfach stärker war als das, was er bei ihrer körperlichen Vereinigung bereits gespürt hatte. _

_Endlich!_

_Ein Gedanke, den ihrer beider Geister miteinander zu teilen schienen, den ihrer beider Geister immer weiter aufeinander zuzutreiben schien. _

_Es war wie Nach-Hause-Kommen nach einem langen, endlosen Tag und doch umschrieb dies seine eigenen Emotionen und die, die er bei Jim erkennen konnte, nicht einmal annähernd. _

_Es war Perfektion, die Erfüllung eines verzweifelten Wunsches, der über Stunden unerfüllt geblieben war. _

_Irgendwo bewegten sich ihre Körper wie ihre Geister aufeinander zu, und so, wie sich ihre Geister einmal mehr willkommen hießen, umfingen, sich miteinander verwoben, bis sie nicht mehr voneinander zu unterscheiden waren, vereinigten sich ihre Körper immer schneller, immer tiefer, bis die Realität in und außerhalb ihrer Geister in einer Explosion aus gleißend hellem Licht zum Stillstand kam, die sie mit sich fort riss, die Grenzen ihres Körpers und ihrer Geister vergessen ließ und sie schließlich doch wieder voneinander trennte. _

Nicht in de Lage seine Atmung zu kontrollieren lag er unter Jim, der noch immer in ihm war, sich dessen Körper bewusst, Jims Atem keuchend an seinem Ohr und für den Moment erlaubte er es sich, einfach liegen zu bleiben, nicht bereit, auch die körperliche Verbindung zu Jim schon aufzugeben.

Er hörte in sich hinein, versuchte, seine Emotionen zu analysieren.

Er fühlte sich erschöpft aber auch zufrieden, ruhiger als zuvor. Dennoch hatte er das Gefühl, als würde etwas fehlen, als wäre etwas unvollständig, seit sich die Verbindung ihrer Geister wieder gelöst hatte – ein Gefühl, das er bei näherem Nachdenken bereits den ganzen Tag über am Rande seines Bewusstseins wahrgenommen hatte. Ein Gefühl, dem er möglicherweise doch mit einer in den letzten Tagen vernachlässigte Meditation auf den Grund gehen sollte

Doch in genau diesem Moment bewegte sich Jim auf ihm, konnte er spüren, wie sich Jims Arme um ihn schlossen, eben so Jims Beine und wie er herumgedreht wurde und auf der Seite zu liegen kam, sein Kopf in Jims Halsbeuge, Jims Kopf in seinem Haar und er drängte jeden Gedanken an Meditation für den Moment in den Hintergrund. Denn hier lag er und sein T'hy'la war an seiner Seite und sein Verlangen nach Jims Nähe war soviel stärker als sein Wunsch nach einer Meditation. Er würde am morgigen Tag Gelegenheit finden, eine Stunde zu meditieren – nachdem er seinen Pflichten im Maschinenraum nachgekommen war und seinem Vater einen kurzen Besuch auf New Vulcan abgestattet hatte, um diesen über die neusten Entwicklungen seines Privatlebens zumindest in Kenntnis zu setzen.

Doch bis dahin würde er sich daran freuen, dass es ihm nicht nur möglich war, Nähe in den Armen eines anderen zu erfahren, sondern dieses Gefühl auch so sehr zu wollen, so sehr zu brauchen und so sehr zu genießen.

„Ich liebe dich, Spock."

„Taluhk nash-veh k'dular. Ich liebe dich auch, T'hy'la."

Und dieses Mal konnte und wollte er das Lächeln, das sich Bahn brechen wollte, nicht unterdrücken.

* * *

„Und du bist sicher, dass ich dich nicht begleiten soll?"

„Positiv, Jim."

Jim lief neben Spock her durch die Gänge der _Enterprise_ auf dem Weg zum Transporterraum.

Spock hatte ihm bereits am Morgen mitgeteilt, dass er auf die Oberfläche New Vulcans beamen würde, um seinen Vater zu besuchen und diesen über ihre Beziehung in Kenntnis zu setzen. Er hatte Spock sofort angeboten, mit ihm zu kommen, aber Spock hatte lediglich den Kopf geschüttelt und ihm erklärt, dass er dies mit seinem Vater alleine besprechen müsse, da Informationen dieser Art äußerst privat seien und zwischen Vulkaniern nicht in Anwesenheit dritter Personen besprochen würden. Er hatte dies zögernd akzeptiert und dabei das ungute Gefühl ignoriert, das ihm offensichtlich die ganze Zeit über zurufen wollte, Spock nicht von der Seite zu weichen.

Trotzdem hatte er beschlossen, Spock zumindest bis zum Transporterraum zu begleiten.

Doch mit jedem Schritt, den er sich dem Transporterraum näherte und wusste, dass Spock jeden Moment von Bord beamen würde, verdichtete dich dieses ungute Gefühl in seinem Inneren, so dass er noch einen letzten Versuch hatte unternehmen müssen, Spock vielleicht noch umzustimmen. Doch offensichtlich hatte Spock seine Meinung nicht geändert und er respektierte Spock und dessen Verhältnis zu seinem Vater zu sehr, um Spock gegen dessen Willen überreden zu wollen.

Ein wenig irritierten ihn seine Reaktionen auf Spocks Abwesenheit inzwischen schon, das musste er zugeben. Er war doch sonst nie der Typ gewesen, der ohne den anderen nicht existieren konnte. Und trotzdem schien genau dies der Fall zu sein, wann immer Spock nicht in seiner Nähe war. Und er hatte inzwischen auch einen Verdacht hierzu entwickelt, den er aber noch mit niemandem geteilt hatte.

Dieser Verdacht war ihm gestern Nacht gekommen, als er, Spock in seinen Armen, endlich die Ruhe gehabt hatte, über ein paar Dinge nachzudenken.

Er hatte an das Gefühl ständiger Unruhe denken müssen, das er vom ersten Tag ihrer Beziehung an verspürt hatte und das immer noch regelmäßig in den Vordergrund trat, wann immer Spock nicht in der Nähe war. So auch gestern. Trotzdem hatte er sich am gestrigen Tag geweigert, zu Spock in den Maschinenraum zu gehen, obwohl diese Unruhe mit jeder Minute größer geworden war und es ihm beinahe unwiderstehlich dorthin gezogen hatte. Aber er hatte gegen diesen Drang angekämpft und war so gut wie möglich seinen eigenen Pflichten nachgegangen. Und dann hatten plötzlich die Kopfschmerzen angefangen, die immer unerträglicher geworden waren, so unerträglich, dass er sogar freiwillig zu Pille auf die Krankenstation gegangen war. Er hatte Pille und später auch Spock gegenüber seine Schmerzen ein wenig herunter gespielt. Aber Fakt war, dass die Schmerzen auch durch Pilles Hypospray nicht erträglicher geworden waren. Sie hatten erst nachgelassen, als Spock zu ihm gekommen war. In dem Moment, als Spock ihn berührt hatte, waren sie beinahe vollständig weg gewesen. In dem Moment, als Spock die Gedankenverschmelzung initiiert hatte, hatte er nur noch ein Gefühl abgrundtiefer Erleichterung und Vollständigkeit gefühlt, das in krassem und deshalb so erholsamem Gegensatz zu seinen vorherigen Schmerzen gestanden hatte.

Und je mehr er darüber nachgedacht hatte, desto klarer war ihm geworden, dass in den letzten Tagen sein körperliches und geistiges Wohlbefinden immer sehr davon abhängig gewesen war, ob er in Spocks Nähe gewesen war oder nicht. Auch die Unruhe hatte er nur ablegen können, wenn Spock bei ihm gewesen war. Sie war immer dann wieder gekommen, wenn sie getrennt gewesen waren.

Diese Beobachtungen hatten ihn erschreckt und verunsichert und er hatte den Rest der Nacht schlaflos verbracht und darüber nachgegrübelt, was dies wohl zu bedeuten hatte. Er verstand es nicht. Und es machte ihm Angst, weil er nicht einschätzen konnte, welche Konsequenzen mit diesen Beobachtungen verbunden sein würden. Waren Spock und er entgegen Spocks bisheriger Annahme doch nicht miteinander kompatibel? War seine Gesundheit möglicherweise gefährdet? Fakt war jedenfalls, dass er so, wie die Dinge im Moment lagen, nicht in der Lage war, sein Schiff zu führen. Er war mit den Gedanken immer abgelenkt und am gestrigen Tag sogar körperlich außer Gefecht gesetzt gewesen. Und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben verspürte er tatsächlich Angst – nämlich die Angst, Spock möglicherweise aufgeben zu müssen. Oder sich zwischen Spock und der_ Enterprise_ entscheiden zu müssen.

Trotzdem war ihm natürlich klar gewesen, dass er das Problem würde anpacken müssen, egal, wie das Ergebnis aussehen würde. Und natürlich hatte er auch die Hoffnung gehabt, dass Spock vielleicht wissen würde, was mit ihm geschah und möglicherweise auch wusste, was er dagegen tun konnte.

Und so hatte er gleich am Morgen mit Spock reden wollen, doch dann hatte dieser beim Aufwachen seinen Kopf in seiner Halsbeuge vergraben und Spocks Haar war vollkommen zerzaust gewesen und sein Herz hatte sich bei diesem Anblick zusammen gezogen und seine Arme hatten sich noch ein wenig fester um Spocks Körper geschlossen und Spocks Körper war so heiß gewesen – im doppelten Wortsinn. Und da hatte er es einfach nicht über sich gebracht. Er hatte stattdessen beschlossen, diesen Tag noch abzuwarten, seine Vermutungen zu überprüfen und seine Reaktionen zu testen, um sicher zu gehen, dass er sich nicht irrte. Und sollte am Ende dieses Tages tatsächlich feststehen, dass er sich nicht geirrt hatte, dann würde er mit Spock reden.

Trotzdem hätte er seine Meinung am liebsten geändert, als er nun Seite an Seite mit Spock den Transporterraum betrat, um diesen zum Bleiben zu bewegen. Aber natürlich gab er dem nicht nach, denn er wusste, dass Spock das Gespräch mit seinem Vater wichtig war und wollte diesem die Zeit und die Möglichkeit dazu geben. Er würde es schon schaffen, eine Stunde allein an Bord zu bleiben. Was sollte daran auch schwierig sein. Das hatte er vorher doch auch geschafft.

Und so lächelte er tapfer, als Spock die entscheidenden drei Schritte mehr machte und sich auf die Transporterplattform stellte.

„Grüße deinen Vater von mir, Spock. Und viel Erfolg."

Spock nickte ihm kurz und knapp zu aber seine Augen strahlten Wärme aus und sahen ihn mit diesem Blick an, den er nur für ihn reserviert hatte und der ihn hinein sehen ließ in den Geist seines Halbvulkaniers, fast so, als wären ihre Gedanken miteinander verschmolzen.

Dann wandte sich Spock an den Ensign an den Kontrollen.

„Energie, Ensign."

Und nur einen Augenblick später wurde Spock vom Transporterstrahl erfasst und begann sich aufzulösen.

Den Moment, in dem Spock sich vollständig dematerialisierte, bekam er schon gar nicht mehr mit. Denn wie aus dem Nichts durchfuhr ein blendend heller Lichtstrahl, ähnlich einem Blitz, seinen Kopf und seinen Körper. Der Schmerz war schlimmer als alles, was er je erlebt hatte. Die Welt begann sich um ihn zu drehen, schneller, immer schneller. Er schrie. Erst laut, dann wie aus weiter Ferne. Haltsuchend streckte er noch die Arme aus. Und als sein Körper auf dem Boden aufschlug, hatte die Schwärze ihn schon vollständig und gnädig umfangen.


	41. Bondmate - Teil IV

**Bondmate – Teil IV**

Spock hatte sich kaum auf der Planetenoberfläche materialisiert, als beinahe unerträgliche Schmerzen ihn buchstäblich in die Knie zwangen und er sich schwer atmend auf dem staubigen Boden kniend wiederfand, den Kopf in die Hände gestützt.

Er wusste, dass er ein für einen Vulkanier ganz und gar unübliches Bild bieten musste, aber es war ihm nicht möglich, den Schmerz auszublenden, egal, wie sehr er es versuchte. Aber was noch viel verstörender war und seine innere Angst ins beinahe Unermessliche schürte war, dass er jenseits jeden Zweifels wusste, dass es Jim mindestens ebenso ergehen musste, wenn nicht vielleicht sogar schlimmer. Auf eine Art und Weise, die er im Moment nicht verstand, konnte er es fühlen, wusste er, dass es Jim nicht gut ging, dass etwas ganz und gar von allen üblichen Parametern abwich.

Er schaffte es unter Aufbringung all seiner Willenskraft seinen Kommunikator zu aktivieren und die _Enterprise_ zu kontaktieren.

„Hier spricht Commander Spock. Beamen Sie mich unverzüglich zurück an Bord."

Er spürte, wie der Transporterstrahl ihn erneut erfasste und nur Augenblicke später fand er sich, noch immer in kniender Position auf der Transporterplattform der _Enterprise_ wieder. Das kurze Gefühl der Erleichterung angesichts der Tatsache, dass seine Schmerzen augenblicklich nachließen und er wieder klarer denken konnte, verschwand, als er Jim, offensichtlich bewusstlos, auf dem Boden des Transporterraums liegen sah. Der Doktor war bereits gerufen worden und beugte sich über Jim, einen medizinischen Tricorder in den Händen und einen äußerst besorgten Ausdruck im Gesicht.

Er brauchte weniger als eine Sekunde, um sich aufzurichten, an Jims Seite zu eilen, sich neben diesen zu knien und Jims Hand in seine zu nehmen. Und zu seiner unendlichen Erleichterung sah er sich bestätigt, dass Jim lebte und sich lediglich in einem Zustand tiefer Bewusstlosigkeit befand.

„Was ist passiert, Doktor?"

Dr. McCoys Augen richteten sich kurz auf ihn, bevor er wieder die Anzeigen seines Tricorders betrachtete.

„Das sollten Sie mir sagen, Spock."

„Ich bin mir selbst nicht ganz schlüssig, Doktor. Aber um eine Theorie zu entwickeln, ist es erforderlich zu wissen, was mit Jim geschehen ist in dem Moment, als ich auf New Vulcan gebeamt wurde."

Wieder traf ihn der prüfende Blick des Doktors, doch dann sah er ihn nicken.

„Ich wurde von dem aufgeregten Ensign an den Kontrollen in den Transporterraum gerufen und fand Jim so vor, wie Sie ihn hier liegen sehen. Der Ensign berichtete mir, dass Jim angefangen habe zu schreien, so, als habe er unerträgliche Schmerzen, in dem Moment, als Sie vom Transporterstrahl erfasst worden waren und dass er dann bewusstlos zusammengebrochen sei. Meine Scans bestätigen, dass Jim bewusstlos ist. Seine Hirnaktivitäten wiesen, bevor Sie zurückkamen, auch auf nicht unerhebliche Schmerzen hin. Dies hat sich allerdings deutlich abgeschwächt, seit Sie wieder zurück sind, mehr noch, seit Sie Jims Hand halten. Theoretisch könnte Jim jeden Moment wieder das Bewusstsein zurück erlangen. Allerdings kann dies auch noch eine Weile dauern. Das Bewusstsein zu verlieren ist eine Schutzreaktion des menschlichen Körpers, wenn das Gehirn einer übergroßen Belastung ausgesetzt ist. Jim wird erst dann wieder aufwachen, wenn sein Gehirn den Schock überwunden hat."

Er hatte dem Doktor aufmerksam zugehört. Dann nickte er.

„Wir sollten Jim auf die Krankenstation bringen, Doktor. Ich werde Jim begleiten und an seiner Seite bleiben, da ich die Vermutung habe, dass meine Anwesenheit essentiell für Jims Heilungsprozess sein dürfte."

„Wie kommen Sie darauf? Herrgott, Spock, wenn Sie etwas wissen, dann sagen Sie es."

„Ich bin gerade dabei eine Theorie zu entwickeln, Doktor. Ich werde Sie über diese Theorie in Kenntnis setzen, zunächst aber sollten wir dafür sorgen, dass Jim sicher zur Krankenstation kommt. Außerdem beabsichtigte ich, den Botschafter zur Krankenstation zu bitten. Sollte sich meine Theorie bestätigen, hoffe ich, dass der Botschafter aufgrund seines Lebensalters über ein weitaus größeres Wissen in diesem Bereich verfügt als ich."

Der Doktor betrachtete ihn noch immer aus zusammen gekniffenen Augen.

„Sie werden mir im Moment nicht mehr sagen, habe ich recht?"

Leicht neigte er den Kopf nach rechts.

„Ich werde Sie in Kürze über meine Theorie unterrichten. Bis dahin seien Sie versichert, dass Jim, sollte ich mit meiner Theorie recht behalten, für den Augenblick nicht in Gefahr schwebt, zumindest nicht solange, wie ich mich in seiner unmittelbaren Nähe aufhalte."

Noch einen Augenblick länger ruhten die Augen des Doktors auf ihm. Dann sah er ihn nicken.

„In Ordnung. Worauf warten Sie dann noch – helfen Sie mir endlich, Jim zur Krankenstation zu bringen."

* * *

Der Doktor und er hatten Jim gerade auf eines der Biobetten in der Krankenstation gebettet, als sich dir Tür erneut öffnete und der Botschafter die Krankenstation betrat. Er hatte den Botschafter noch im Transporterraum kontaktiert und zur Krankenstation gebeten. Besorgnis zeichnete sich auf dem viel ausdrucksgewohnteren Gesicht seines älteren Ichs ab und er eilte an Jims Krankenbett.

„Was ist geschehen?"

Der Doktor antwortete zuerst.

„Jim wurde ohnmächtig, nachdem Spock auf New Vulcan gebeamt wurde und ich weiß nicht wieso. Aber unser Spitzohr hier hat eine Theorie. Die wollte er mir aber erst sagen, wenn Sie auch hier sind."

Dann sah er die Augen des Doktors auffordernd auf ihn gerichtet.

„Jetzt ist er hier. Also schießen sie los."

Er hob eine Augenbraue, kommentierte die Worte des Doktors aber nicht. Immerhin ging es hier um Jim – da hatte er keine Zeit, sich mit Nebensächlichkeiten abzugeben und sich mit dem Doktor zu streiten. Stattdessen wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit seinen älteren Gegenpart zu.

„Da der Doktor die Ereignisse der letzten Minuten nur unzureichend wiedergegeben hat, werde ich dich zunächst über die allgemeine Lage in Kenntnis setzen."

Er umriss in wenigen Worten die Ereignisse rund um seinen Beamversuch sowie seine eigenen Beobachtungen der letzten Tage zu seiner inneren Verfassung und auch Jims Anzeichen des Unwohlseins, die sich am gestrigen Tag in dessen Kopfschmerzen geäußert hatten, die besser geworden waren, nachdem er Jim aufgesucht hatte.

Er schloss mit den Worten:

„Wie bereits erwähnt, habe ich eine Theorie. Ich bin in diesem Themenbereich allerdings nicht ausreichend bewandert, um meine Theorie zu verifizieren, so dass ich auf deine Hilfe hoffe."

Der Botschafter neigte nachdenklich den Kopf.

„Ich ahne die Richtung, in die deine Theorie geht."

„Aber ich nicht. Könnte mich jetzt vielleicht mal jemand aufklären? Ich bin immerhin der CMO dieses Schiffes und Jim ist mein Patient. Wenn Sie medizinisch wichtige Informationen haben, dann muss ich das wissen."

Der Doktor war offensichtlich mit seiner Geduld am Ende und erinnerte ihn in diesem Moment an eine Zeichnung des Rumpelstilzchens aus einem Märchenbuch der Erde, das ihm seine Mutter als Kind des Öfteren vorgelesen hatte. Nichts desto trotz entbehrten die Worte des Doktors natürlich nicht vollkommen jeder Logik, so dass er diesem seine Aufmerksamkeit zuwandte.

„Sind Sie mit den Grundlagen des vulkanischen Bondings vertraut, Doktor?"

Der Blick des Doktors blieb fragend.

„Nein. Sollte ich das?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nicht unbedingt."

Er verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Rücken.

„Uns Vulkaniern ist es möglich, eine tiefe geistige Bindung zu einem anderen Individuum, in der Regel einem anderen Vulkanier, einzugehen. Diese Bindung stellt eine dauerhafte Verknüpfung der Geister der beiden Individuen dar, die diese Bindung miteinander eingegangen sind. Ein Bonding wird zielgerichtet zwischen zwei Individuen initiiert, die ihr Leben miteinander zu teilen beabsichtigen. Durch diese Verbindung können Emotionen sowie Gedanken übermittelt werden. Auch wenn es Techniken gibt, die Verbindung für einige Zeit zu blockieren, stehen beide Individuen doch faktisch jederzeit miteinander in Verbindung."

„Warten Sie, warten Sie. Verstehe ich das richtig? Mit einem Bonding werden zwei Gehirne dauerhaft miteinander vernetzt und stehen in ständigem Austausch miteinander?"

„Eine äußerst grobe Umschreibung, Doktor, aber in der Quintessenz annähernd zutreffend."

„Warum sollte man so etwas wollen?"

„Die vulkanische Art des Bondings ist die dauerhafte Verbindung zweier Geister und somit die intimste Art der Verbindung, die vorstellbar ist. Beiden Individuen ist es nach dem Bonding nicht mehr in der gewohnte Weise möglich, ihre Gedanken und Emotionen voreinander zu verheimlichen. Einmal initiiert kann ein solches Bonding nicht mehr oder nur unter größten Anstrengungen gelöst werden. Ein Bonding gilt grundsätzlich bis in den Tod."

„Dann ist das so etwas wie eine vulkanische Heirat?"

„Wiederum eine äußerst grobe Verallgemeinerung, die in menschlicher Terminologie ausgedrückt aber vertretbar erscheint."

Der Doktor warf ihm einen giftigen Blick zu, schien sich aber eine entsprechende Bemerkung zu untersagen.

„Das ist ja alles höchst interessant, Spock. Aber was hat das mit Jim zu tun?"

Dann wurden die Augen des Doktors plötzlich groß.

„Warten Sie. Sie wollen mir doch damit nicht sagen, dass Sie und Jim … Oh Gott!"

Er drückte seinen Rücken gerade durch, während er dem Blick des Doktors stand hielt.

„Jim und ich sind kein bewusstes Bonding eingegangen, wenn das Ihre Vermutung ist, Doktor."

Die Erleichterung stand dem Doktor ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Gott sei Dank. Und ich dachte schon…"

Er ließ den Doktor entgegen seiner Gewohnheit nicht ausreden.

„Allerdings halte ich es für möglich, dass Jims und mein Geist eine von uns vollkommen unbeabsichtigte Verbindung miteinander eingegangen sind. Und dass diese Verbindung aus diesem Grund unvollständig geblieben ist."

Dem Doktor schien es für einen Moment die Sprache verschlagen zu haben. Doch dann verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust und sah von ihm zu seinem älteren Ich und wieder zurück.

„Wie konnte das passieren. Was bedeutet das genau. Und was kann man dagegen tun?"

„Um genau diese Fragen zu beantworten, habe ich den Botschafter zu diesem Gespräch hinzu gebeten."

Der Doktor wandte sich an sein älteres Ich.

„Macht das Sinn für Sie, was ihr Alter Ego hier sagt?"

Der Botschafter nickte.

„Unglücklicherweise ja, Leonard. Sie erlauben doch, dass ich Leonard zu Ihnen sage? In meiner Zeitlinie waren Ihr Gegenpart und ich gute Freunde, auch wenn wir ähnlich wie Sie beide unsere Differenzen pflegten."

Der Doktor nickte ungeduldig.

„Nennen Sie mich, wie Sie wollen. Aber beantworten Sie meine Fragen."

„Normalerweise wird ein Bonding zwischen zwei Individuen bewusst initiiert. Beide Geister verbinden sich gewollt und in vollem Bewusstsein dieser Prozedur miteinander und bilden ein stabiles Band, das anschließend nicht mehr ohne weiteres zerstört werden kann. Tatsächlich sind nach meinem Kenntnisstand nur einige wenige Fälle bekannt, in denen ein Bonding spontan und ohne Wissen und Wollen der beiden beteiligten Individuen stattgefunden hat. Ein solches spontanes Bonding ist wohl auch deshalb so selten, weil gewisse Voraussetzungen erfüllt sein müssen, damit dies überhaupt möglich ist. Zum einen muss zwischen den Geistern der beiden Individuen ein ganz besonders hohes Maß an Kompatibilität bestehen, das dafür sorgt, dass beide Geister sich wie die unterschiedlichen Pole eines Magneten unaufhaltsam aufeinander zubewegen und Vereinigung anstreben. Des Weiteren bedarf ein solches spontanes Bonding einen Moment intimer Selbstaufgabe, der insbesondere die geistigen Grenzen der beiden Individuen verwischt und durchlässig gestaltet. Beide Geister müssen in einer Gedankenverschmelzung miteinander verbunden sein und den Willen entwickeln, sich an den anderen binden zu wollen, um dem Geist des anderen noch näher zu kommen und diesen zum Teil seiner eigenen Existenz zu machen."

„Und Sie halten es für möglich, dass Jims und Spocks Geister eine solche spontane Verbindung miteinander eingegangen sind?"

Der Botschafter nickte dem Doktor bedächtig zu.

„Ich muss zugeben, dass ich bisher nur von Fällen gehört habe, in denen eine solche spontane Verbindung zwischen zwei Vulkaniern stattgefunden hat. Aber da ein gewolltes Bonding auch zwischen Vulkaniern und den Vertretern anderer Spezies, insbesondere auch zwischen Vulkaniern und Menschen möglich ist – unser Vater und unsere Mutter sind hierfür das beste Beispiel – halte ich es nur für logisch, dass eine solche spontane Bindung ebenfalls möglich sein könnte, wenn die zuvor genannten Bedingungen erfüllt sind. Außerdem…"

Und hier lächelte der Botschafter und er musste zugeben, dass er sich an diesen Anblick inzwischen schon beinahe gewöhnt hatte.

„… reden wir hier von James Kirk. Wenn es einem Menschen möglich ist, das Unvorhergesehe zu tun, dann sicherlich ihm."

Er sah den Doktor schmunzeln, offensichtlich gegen seinen Willen.

„Da haben Sie wohl recht. Trotzdem – wie passt das mit Jims Beschwerden und jetzt seiner Ohnmacht zusammen?"

„Es wird berichtet, dass ein solches spontanes Bond in aller Regel unvollständig bleibt, da es sich ohne das Wissen der Beteiligten gebildet hat. In einem solchen Fall strebt das Bond allerdings nach Vervollkommnung. Es wird berichtet, dass die Beteiligten eines solch spontanen Bondings in der Folgezeit Veränderungen an sich feststellten. Insbesondere sollen die Beteiligten Schwierigkeiten gehabt haben, sich auf etwas anderes als ihren Bondingpartner zu konzentrieren, wenn sie sich nicht in dessen unmittelbaren Nähe befunden hatten. Vermehrte Unruhe und Schwierigkeiten bei der Meditation sind ebenfalls berichtet. Verbesserungen konnten lediglich durch körperliche Nähe, eine zeitlich bedingte Abhilfe nur durch eine Gedankenverschmelzung erreicht werden. Für eine dauerhafte Abhilfe mussten die beiden Bondingpartner die unvollkommene Bindung entdecken und entweder in ein gewolltes, dauerhaftes Band vervollkommnen oder dieses unvollkommene Band durch einen vulkanischen Heiler lösen, was aufgrund der Unvollkommenheit des Bandes möglich war."

Er wandte sich an Dr. McCoy, nachdem der Botschafter geendet hatte.

„Die Symptome, die der Botschafter gerade eben beschrieben hat, konnte ich an mir selbst feststellen. Ich habe ihnen zunächst keine größere Bedeutung beigemessen, sondern meine menschliche Herkunft dafür verantwortlich gemacht, deren Reaktion auf eine intime, romantische Beziehung zu einer anderen Person ich vorher nicht einschätzen konnte. Aufgrund der Reaktionen, die aber Jim gestern und insbesondere heute zeigte, muss ich vermuten, dass Jim und ich uns ohne unser Wissen und Wollen verbunden haben und dieses unvollständige Band der Grund für meine und vor allem auch Jims Symptome ist. Ich vermute, dass es an Jims menschlicher Herkunft liegt, dass er deutlich stärker auf das unvollständige Band reagiert als ich. Ich habe gelernt, meinen Geist zu beherrschen und auch meine Physiologie ist überwiegend vulkanisch. Jim dagegen verfügt nicht über meine Fähigkeiten zur Kontrolle, die ich mir in langen Jahren der Meditation angeeignet habe. Jims Geist ist dem unvollständigen Band stärker ausgesetzt, als mein Geist, so dass er dessen Unvollständigkeit deutlicher zu spüren bekommt und sich alleine nicht davor schützen kann."

Der Doktor seufzte.

„Ich weiß, ich werde die Frage bereuen, aber vom medizinischen Standpunkt aus muss ich sie stellen. Wie habt ihr es überhaupt erst geschafft, euch zu bonden?"

Er hatte gewusst, dass diese Frage früher oder später kommen würde und auch, wenn der Vulkanier in ihm davor zurückschreckte, so offen über das Thema seiner und in diesem Fall auch Jims Sexualität zu sprechen, wie die Menschen dies oft taten, wusste er doch, dass er diese Frage beantworten musste, da sie ihre medizinische Berechtigung hatte. Er war sich zwar darüber im Klaren, dass der Doktor im Grunde keine Behandlung an Jim vornehmen konnte, die diesem geholfen hätte. Aber er wusste auch, dass das Thema ihres unvollständigen Bondings ein zukünftiger, eventuell zu berücksichtigender Faktor bei weiteren Behandlungen Jims und möglicherweise auch seiner eigenen werden könnte. Falsche Scham war hier demnach vollkommen fehlplatziert. Und er war bezüglich des Doktors durchaus in der Lage zu unterscheiden, ob er sich diesem als Jims Freund oder als Mediziner mitteilte. Letzteres war hier der Fall. Und so antwortete er wahrheitsgemäß.

„Ich vermute hierfür den Zeitpunkt unserer ersten intimen Begegnung vor drei Tagen. Es hatte hierbei einen Moment der körperlichen und geistigen Vereinigung gegeben, der der Definition des Botschafters von intimer Selbstaufgabe und Durchlässigkeit körperlicher und geistiger Grenzen möglicherweise genügte. Des Weiteren vermute ich, dass Jim und ich dieses unvollständige Bond in den dieser ersten Nacht folgenden weiteren zwei Nächten weiter vertieften und dadurch die Symptome verschlimmerten, ohne das Bond aber zur Vollendung zu bringen."

Der Doktor kommentierte seine Ausführungen lediglich mit einem Nicken, während sein Blick zu Jim wanderte, der noch immer bewusstlos auf seinem Biobett lag. Dann aber sah er wieder auf und sein Blick wechselte erneut zwischen ihm und dem Botschafter hin und her.

„Was können wir also tun?"

Es war der Botschafter, der antwortete.

„Zunächst einmal sollte Spock sich vergewissern, dass tatsächlich ein unvollständiges Bond zwischen ihm und Jim besteht. Dafür wird er eine Gedankenverschmelzung mit Jim initiieren müssen. Vielleicht gelingt es ihm hierbei gleichzeitig, Jim in das Bewusstsein zurück zu holen. Sollte dieses unvollständige Bond tatsächlich bestehen – und bisher sprechen alle Zeichen dafür – gibt es, soweit ich dies einschätzen kann, zwei Handlungsmöglichkeiten. Zum einen kann das Bond, da es unvollständig ist, gelöst werden. Hierzu bedarf es eines vulkanischen Heilers und es ist demnach großes Glück, dass die _Enterprise_ sich in der Umlaufbahn New Vulcans befindet und ein noch größere Glück, dass T'Pau, eine der ältesten und fähigsten Heilerinnen Vulkans, die Zerstörung unseres Heimatplaneten überlebt hat. Zum anderen können sich Spock und Jim aber auch dazu entschließen, das Band zu kräftigen, bis es ein vollwertiges Band geworden ist. In diesem Fall wären sie bis zum Ende ihres Lebens miteinander verbunden. Aber auch in diesem Fall würde ich raten, zuvor T'Pau zu Rate zu ziehen, da ihr Wissen über Bondings das meine bei weitem übersteigt."

Es war dem Doktor anzusehen, dass ihm der Rat des Botschafters nicht zusagte.

„Gibt es denn keine andere Möglichkeit als diesen vulkanischen Geistervoodoo? Dadurch geht es Jim doch erst so schlecht."

Er beantwortete die unlogische Äußerung des Doktors mit einer erhobenen Augenbraue.

„Die vulkanische Gedankenverschmelzung hat nichts gemein mit okkulten Praktiken der Erde, Doktor. Es handelt sich dabei um festen Bestandteil der vulkanischen Kultur. Und vorliegend liegt in der Gedankenverschmelzung nicht nur die Ursache, sondern auch die Lösung. Ich versichere Ihnen Doktor, dass Jim kein Schaden daraus entstehen wird, wenn ich erneut eine Gedankenverschmelzung mit ihm initiiere. Sie sollten inzwischen verstanden haben, dass mir Jims Wohlergehen wertvoller ist als mein eigenes."

Der prüfende Blick des Doktors maß ihn von oben bis unten. Er hielt diesem Blick stand und schließlich nickte der Doktor.

„Ich weiß, Spock. Also tun Sie in Gottes Namen, was Sie tun müssen. Vom medizinischen Standpunkt aus habe ich keine Idee, was ich tun könnte. Zu Ihrem Glück weiß ich tatsächlich, was Jim Ihnen bedeutet. Also habe ich keine andere Wahl, als Ihnen zu vertrauen."

Dann trat der Doktor einen Schritt zurück und machte ihm so den Weg zu Jims Bett frei.

Er nickte dem Doktor zu und trat an diesem vorbei an Jims Bett. Einen Moment lang betrachtete er seinen T'hy'la, der mit geschlossenen Augen und noch immer bewusstlos auf dem Biobett lag. Er sah blasser aus als gewöhnlich und dieser Anblick behagte ihm nicht. Schnell beugte er sich über Jim, brachte seine Finger an Jims Psi-Punkte und schloss die Augen.

_Als er in Jims Geist eintauchte, hatte er zunächst das Gefühl, im Nebel zu stehen. Er konnte Jims Präsenz nur schwach spüren, sicherlich eine Nebenfolge der Bewusstlosigkeit. Er hatte Schwierigkeiten, sich in Jims Geist zu orientieren, seine Wahrnehmung war gedämpft und verschwommen. _

_Er beschloss, nach Jim zu rufen._

„_Jim!" _

_Er erhielt keine Antwort. Allerdings erhielt er den Eindruck, als würde sich der Nebel, in dem er sich befand, ein wenig lichten. _

„_Jim, T'hy'la!"_

„_Spock?"_

_Er konnte Jims Stimme in seinem Geist hören, ganz leise, als sei sie weit entfernt, müde und schläfrig, aber sie war da. _

_Er unternahm erst gar keinen Versuch, seine Erleichterung über diese Tatsache zu unterdrücken, sondern konzentrierte sich auf Jims Stimme, Jims Präsenz, lenkte seinen Geist dorthin, wo er Jims Präsenz am deutlichsten spüren konnte._

„_T'hy'la."_

„_Spock!"_

_Und dann hatte sein Geist den Ort erreicht, wohin Jims Geist sich zurückgezogen und sich zusammengerollt hatte, um sich zu schützen. _

„_Jim."_

_Er griff mit seinem Geist aus, bis er Jims Geist berührte. Er spürte Jims Verunsicherung und Angst und beeilte sich, Jim ein Gefühl von Sicherheit und Geborgenheit zu übermitteln, während er sich schützend um Jims Geist legte, sich um diesen wand und Jims Geist in sich aufnahm. Und augenblicklich spürte er, wie Jims Geist ruhiger wurde, wie er sich entspannte und die Angst und die Unsicherheit ersetzt wurden durch ein übergroßes Gefühl des Vertrauens._

„_Was ist passiert, Spock?"_

„_Du wurdest ohnmächtig, T'hy'la und befindest dich auf der Krankenstation."_

„_Ich erinnere mich an einen unerträglichen Schmerz in meinem Kopf."_

„_Deshalb habe ich eine Gedankenverschmelzung initiiert, Jim. Es gibt da etwas, das ich dir zeigen und erklären muss. Es gibt nämlich einen Grund für den Schmerz und auch für deine Ohnmacht."_

„_Was ist es, Spock?"_

„_Ich werde es dir zeigen. Vertrau mir und lass mich dich führen."_

„_Ich vertraue dir."_

_Er lockerte seinen Halt um Jims Geist, als er merkte, dass dieser zwischenzeitlich ganz ruhig geworden war. _

_Stattdessen fühlte er tief in seinen eigenen Geist hinein, suchte nach einer Anomalie, einer Abweichung, tief versteckt, schwierig zu finden, wenn man nicht wusste, wonach man suchte. Er durchforschte seinen eigenen Geist, suchte nach dieser unvollständigen Verbindung, die er sich mit Jims Geist teilte und die ihnen beiden in den letzten drei Tagen solche Unannehmlichkeiten bereitet hatte. _

_Und schließlich fand er sie. _

„_Sieh genau hin, Jim."_

_Das Band, das sich zwischen ihnen gebildet hatte, war dünn und fragil. Es schimmerte schwach in einem matten Kupferton. Es war unregelmäßig gestaltet und an manchen Stellen noch ein wenig dünner als an anderen. Es sah aus, als bestünde jeden Moment die Gefahr, dass es reißen würde, so als würde es keinerlei Spannung verkraften. _

„_Was ist das, Spock?"_

„_Das ist der Grund für deine Ohnmacht, sowie für deine Kopfschmerzen am gestrigen Tag."_

„_Wie kann das sein? Was ist das?"_

„_Ich werde versuchen, es dir zu erklären. Es ist üblich für zwei Vulkanier ein Bonding einzugehen, wenn sie beschließen, ihr Leben miteinander zu teilen. Ein Bonding stellt eine dauerhafte Bindung zwischen zwei Geistern her. Die beiden Bondingpartner sind durch das Band dauerhaft miteinander verbunden und können, wenn gewünscht, Emotionen und Gedanken transferieren. Ein solches Bonding wird in einem solchen Fall bewusst initialisiert, ist vollkommen und demnach belastbar und beeinträchtigt die Bondingpartner in keinster Weise negativ. In seltenen Fällen kann es sein, dass sich ein solches Band spontan zwischen zwei Individuen bildet, die besonders kompatibel miteinander sind. Ein solches Band, das sich ohne Wissen und Wollen der beiden Bondingpartner gebildet hat, ist fehlerhaft und unvollkommen und kann die Phsyis und Psyche der beiden Bondingpartner beeinträchtigen."_

„_Warte – willst du mir damit sagen, dass sich zwischen und ein solches spontanes, unvollkommenes Band gebildet hat?"_

„_Positiv, Jim. Ich vermute, dass sich das Band währen unseres ersten intimen Zusammenseins ohne unser Wissen gebildet hat. Ich habe die Auswirkungen des unvollkommenen Bandes ebenfalls gespürt, jedoch konnte ich diese aufgrund meiner vulkanische Physiologie und der Tatsache, dass ich von früh auf gelernt hatte meinen Geist zu beherrschen, besser beherrschen als du. Auf die menschliche Physis und Psyche scheinen die Auswirkungen eines solchen unvollkommenen Bandes ausgeprägter zu sein."_

_Er konnte die Verwirrung und die Ungläubigkeit in Jims Präsenz spüren. _

„_Und was bedeutet das jetzt, Spock?"_

„_Es bedeutet, dass das Band entweder gelöst oder zu einem vollkommenen Band verstärkt werden muss, um weiteren negative Folgen für unserer beider Gesundheit, insbesondere aber für deine vorzubeugen."_

„_Wie ließe sich das Band lösen?"_

„_Durch einen vulkanischen Heiler. Eine Heilerin, T'Pau, hat die Zerstörung Vulkans überlebt und befindet sich auf New Vulcan. Sie wäre höchstwahrscheinlich in der Lage, das Band zu lösen."_

„_Und wenn wir es behielten?"_

„_In diesem Fall müssten wir das Band wissentlich und willentlich vervollkommnen."_

„_Und dann würden die körperlichen Reaktionen aufhören? Wir könnten uns wieder voneinander entfernen, ohne dass ich in Ohnmacht falle oder Kopfschmerzen bekomme oder auch nur ständig das Bedürfnis habe, in deiner Nähe zu sein, weil ich sonst nicht mehr klar denken kann?"_

„_Positiv, Jim."_

„_Was macht dich so sicher? Immerhin bin ich ein Mensch und kein Vulkanier."_

„_Meine Eltern teilten ein solches Band, solange meine Mutter lebte. Es hatte zu keinem Zeitpunkt negative Effekte auch die Physis oder Psyche meiner Mutter."_

_Er konnte die Traurigkeit nicht verbergen, die sich beim Gedanken an seine Mutter einstellte und beinahe augenblicklich spürte er Wellen der Zuneigung und des Trostes, die von Jim ausgingen und ihn einzuhüllen schienen wie einen schützenden Kokon. Dankbar griff sein Geist nach Jims Geist aus und einige Momente genossen sie diesen stummen Moment der Nähe und des Verständnisses. _

_Dann aber stellte Jim die nächste Frage._

„_Wenn wir das Band stärken und vervollkommnen würde – was würde dies genau bedeuten?"_

„_Es würde bedeuten, dass unsere Geister dauerhaft miteinander verbunden wären. Ein solches vervollkommnetes Band könnte, wenn überhaupt, nur unter großen Schmerzen und mit Hilfe eines vulkanischen Heilers gelöst werden, wobei die Erfolgschancen ungewiss sind. Davon abgesehen hielte ein solches Band bis zum Tod. Wir wären in der Lage, unsere Emotionen und Gedanken miteinander auszutauschen. Geheimnisse könnte es keine mehr zwischen uns geben. Wir wären Teil des anderen, zwei Individuen, aber doch niemals getrennt. Es ist die intimste, endgültigste Bindung an eine andere Person, die nach vulkanischem und erst recht menschlichem Ermessen denkbar ist. Es gibt einige Techniken, mit denen man den Geist des anderen für gewisse, kurze Zeiträume aussperren kann, insbesondere, wenn eine Ablenkung unerwünscht ist. Diese Techniken würde ich dich selbstverständlich lehren. Aber eine dauerhafte Abschottung von der Verbindung wäre nicht mehr möglich, sobald das Band seine ganze Stärke erreicht hätte."_

„_Das bedeutet auch, es könnte nie wieder einen anderen geben – weder für dich, noch für mich. Das hier zwischen uns wäre endgültig bis zum Tod."_

„_Das ist korrekt, Jim."_

„_Wir wären quasi verheiratet."_

„_Das menschliche Konzept der Heirat ist wohl das, das der vulkanischen Bindung am nächsten kommt, deckt allerdings tatsächlich nur einen Teilbereich der Bedeutung des vulkanischen Bondings ab, da eine menschliche Heirat keine geistige Verbindung herstellt und demnach viel einfacher wieder gelöst werden kann. Allerdings ist der Grundgedanke – füreinander da zu sein, für den anderen zu sorgen, und der Zukunft gemeinsam zu trotzdem, egal, was sie bereit hält, durchaus auch Grundgedanke des vulkanischen Bondings – natürlich auf eine vollkommen andere Art und Weise, die jeglicher Romantik entbehrt."_

_Er spürte Jims Nachdenklichkeit. _

„_Es wäre ein großer Schritt, Spock."_

„_Das wäre es, T'hy'la. Deshalb möchte ich, dass du dir sorgfältig und in Ruhe überlegst, welchen Weg du gehen möchtest, bevor du eine Entscheidung triffst."_

„_Welchen Weg möchtest du gehen?"_

„_Ich werde jede deiner Entscheidungen unterstützen, Jim. Es gibt keinen Zweifel, dass du T'hy'la bist und es für mich nie einen anderen geben könnte. Der Gedanke, eine dauerhafte Bindung mit dir einzugehen, beinhaltet für mich nichts Erschreckendes, sondern im Gegenteil etwas äußerst Erfüllendes. Es ist Teil der vulkanischen Kultur und mir demnach vertraut. Ich würde mich glücklich schätzen, eine solche Verbindung mit dir eingehen zu dürfen. Andererseits weiß ich, wie fremd der Gedanke an ein solches Bonding einem Menschen erscheinen muss und wie erschreckend der Gedanke, in seinem eigenen Geist niemals wieder vollkommen allein sein zu können. Deshalb würde ich niemals versuchen, dich zu der Vervollkommnung unseres Bondes zu überreden und jede Entscheidung deinerseits, auch gegen das Band, akzeptieren und unterstützen."_

„_Aber deine Mutter ist dieses Band mit deinem Vater eingegangen, obwohl sie ein Mensch war."_

„_Es war ihre freiwillige Entscheidung."_

„_Spock, ich will…"_

„_Sprich nicht, T'hyla. Noch nicht. Lass uns erst zurückkehren und nimm dir die Zeit, über alles in Ruhe nachzudenken. Ich werde T'Pau kontaktieren. Sprich mit ihr, lass dir deine Fragen beantworten. Nimm dir die Zeit, die du brauchst, eine solche Entscheidung zu treffen. Entscheide nicht jetzt."_

_Er spürte Jims Zögern, dann aber dessen Zustimmung. _

„_Also gut, Spock."_

„_Lass uns zurückkehren, Jim."_

„_Okay."_

Das erste, das er sah, als er die Verbindung löste und sich aus Jims Geist zurückzog, war dessen nicht mehr ganz so blasses Gesicht mit den noch immer geschlossenen Augen.

„Jims Vitalfunktionen verändern sich. Er kommt zu sich."

Die Stimme des Doktors nahm er nur am Rand seines Bewusstseins wahr, denn er wandte seinen Blick nicht von Jims Gesicht ab, suchte nach Anzeichen, dass dieser aus seiner Bewusstlosigkeit erwachen würde.

Er sah, wie sich Jims Augen unter den geschlossenen Lidern hin und her bewegten. Dann nahm er das leichte Flattern der Augenlider wahr und dann öffnete Jim schließlich die Augen. Im ersten Moment unfokussiert, dann aber mit wachsendem Begreifen sahen Jims blaue Augen ihn an.

„Ich habe nicht geträumt, oder, Spock?"

Jims Stimme klang ein wenig leiser und ein wenig rauer, als dies normalerweise der Fall gewesen wäre.

„Nein, Jim, du hast nicht geträumt."

„Ich kann es spüren. Jetzt, da ich es weiß, kann ich die Verbindung spüren, die mich zu dir hinzieht. Und danach schreit, dass sich unsere Geister wieder vereinen."

„Ich kann es ebenfalls spüren, Jim. Ich verstehe selbst nicht, wie mir dies zuvor entgehen konnte."

„Mach dir keine Vorwürfe, Spock. Woher hättest du es wissen sollen?"

„Ich hätte meine Meditation nicht vernachlässigen dürfen und ich hätte den Grund meiner Reaktionen auf dich konsequenter hinterfragen sollen."

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld, Spock."

Er spürte, wie Jim nach seiner Hand griff und mit seinem Zeige- und Mittelfinger nach seinen Gegenstücken suchte. Und trotz der Tatsache, dass sowohl der Doktor, als auch sein älteres Ich anwesend waren, ließ er Jim gewähren. Beide hatten inzwischen einen solch intimen Einblick in seine Beziehung zu Jim, dass es ihm unnötig erschien, Jim und sich den intimen Kontakt ihrer Finger zu untersagen.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie der Doktor an Jims Bett trat, den medizinischen Scanner in der Hand, mit dem er Jims Vitalfunktionen maß, während sich die Augenbrauen des Doktors in Konzentration zusammenzogen.

„Ich kann nichts Ungewöhnliches mehr erkennen, Jim. Vom medizinischen Standpunkt aus fehlt dir nichts."

Dann sah er, wie sich der Doktor ihm selbst zuwandte.

„Trotzdem sollten Sie Jim nicht mehr von der Seite weichen, bis Jim und Sie beschlossen haben, wie Sie die Situation lösen wollen."

Er neigte den Kopf leicht nach rechts.

„Keine Sorge, Doktor. Ich habe nicht vor, mich noch einmal von Jim zu entfernen."

„Wenn mir medizinisch nichts fehlt, dann kann ich auch genauso gut auf die Brücke, Pille."

„Nichts da, Jim. Solange der Kobold in deinem Gehirn sitzt und das in keinen stabilen Bahnen läuft, bist du nicht diensttauglich."

Bevor Jim etwas erwidern konnte, hob der Doktor die Hand.

„Aber du kannst in dein Quartier zurück, wenn Spock dich begleitet. Und das ist mein letztes Wort."

Und dann drehte sich der Doktor um und verließ mit großen Schritten den Raum, offensichtlich um jede weitere Diskussion im Keim zu ersticken.

Jim lehnte sich lächelnd in seinem Bett zurück.

„Na, das lief ja besser als gedacht. Ich dachte nicht, dass er mich tatsächlich hier raus lässt."

Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine Mundwinkel ein wenig zuckten und es machte ihm nichts aus, dass Jim es sah. Ebenso wenig sein anderes Ich, der in diesem Moment neben ihn an Jims Bett trat.

„Ich freue mich, Sie wieder bei Bewusstsein zu sehen, Jim."

„Ich freue mich auch darüber, Botschafter."

„Ich biete mich an, Kontakt mit Heilerin T'Pau aufzunehmen. Ich würde vorschlagen, dass ich sie an Bord der _Enterprise_ bitte, da ich mir nicht sicher bin, wie sich ein Transport, selbst ein Transport, den ihr beide zusammen unternehmt, auf Jim auswirken wird. Natürlich nur, wenn ihr damit einverstanden seid."

„Das wäre akzeptabel."

Auch Jim nickte.

„Danke, Botschafter. Das wäre tatsächlich hilfreich. Umso schneller wir dieses Problem lösen, desto besser. In drei Tagen müssen wir uns auf den Weg zur Erde machen. Da sollten Captain und Erster Offizier voll einsatzbereit sein."

„Gut, dann werde ich mich jetzt zurückziehen. Sobald ich mit Heilerin T'Pau gesprochen habe, melde ich mich."

„Danke, Botschafter."

Sein älteres Ich lächelte.

„Ich freue mich, wenn ich helfen kann."

Dann drehte er sich um und verließ die Krankenstation.

„Da waren es nur noch wir beide, was, Spock?"

„Offensichtlich, Jim."

„Na, komm schon, lass uns hier verschwinden. In meinem Quartier ist es gemütlicher als hier. Und ich schätze, es gibt vieles, worüber ich nachdenken muss."

Er beobachtete, wie Jim die Beine über die Bettkante schwang und aufstand, jederzeit bereit einzugreifen, sollte Jim Anzeichen von Schwäche zeigen. Seine Besorgnis war allerdings unbegründet. Jim strauchelte nicht, sondern bewegte sich sicher auf die Tür zu, bevor er im Laufen den Kopf nach ihm drehte.

„Kommst du, Spock?"

Er verschränkte die Hände auf dem Rücken und folgte Jim aus der Krankenstation hinaus.


	42. Bondmate - Teil V

Vielen lieben Dank an zaika!

* * *

**Bondmate – Teil V**

Jim lag bäuchlings auf seinem Bett, das Kinn auf die verschränkten Arme gestützt und beobachtete seinen Halbvulkanier, der am Fuße des Bettes auf dem Boden saß, die Augen geschlossen hielt und meditierte.

Es hatte etwas Intimes, Spock beim Meditieren zuzusehen und dass Spock sich in seiner Gegenwart für seine Meditation ausreichend entspannen konnte, bedeutete ihm viel, ebenso wie das Vertrauen, das Spock ihm hierdurch entgegenbrachte. Denn noch nie hatte er Spock gleichzeitig entspannter und verletzlicher gesehen als in diesem Moment. Er wirkte, als ruhte er in sich selbst, seine Muskulatur, insbesondere sein Gesicht waren vollkommen entspannt. Hierdurch wirkte er aber gleichzeitig wehrlos, so, als könnte ihn jeder in diesem Moment ganz leicht überwältigen. Er wusste, dass dies höchstwahrscheinlich nicht stimmte und Spock jederzeit mit voller Effektivität aus dem Meditations- in den Verteidigungsmodus wechseln konnte, aber trotzdem weckte dieser Anblick in ihm einen Beschützerinstinkt, den er in diesem Ausmaß bisher nie gekannt hatte.

Spock war schön, wenn er meditierte.

Und ihn dabei zu beobachten beruhigte ihn selbst.

Er schätzte, dass inzwischen eine gute Stunde vergangen sein dürfte, seit Spock und er die Krankenstation verlassen und sein Quartier aufgesucht hatten. Und fast ebenso lange meditierte Spock bereits. Spock hatte ihn darum gebeten, sich zur Meditation zurückziehen zu dürfen und er hatte natürlich nichts dagegen gehabt, da er ahnte, dass es in Spock mindestens so chaotisch aussehen musste wie in ihm.

Ein wenig wünschte er sich auch, er könnte einfach meditieren und dadurch seine Gedanken und Gefühle ordnen. Denn natürlich beschäftigten ihn dieses Band, das sich zwischen ihm und Spock gebildet hatte und insbesondere die Frage, was damit geschehen sollte.

Zum einen war er sogar ein wenig erleichtert, weil er nun endlich wusste, warum er sich in den letzten Tagen so seltsam gefühlt hatte und noch mehr, dass es ihm so oder so bald wieder besser gehen würde – keine Unruhe, keine Kopfschmerzen, keine Ohnmachtsattacken mehr. Was blieb war aber nach wie vor die Frage, was genau mit dem Band passieren sollte, das Spock und ihn miteinander verband.

Er hatte Spock aufmerksam zugehört – natürlich hatte er das. Und er hatte sich das Band genau angesehen. Und auch, wenn er definitiv alles andere als ein vulkanischer Bonding-Experte war, war selbst ihm klar gewesen, dass dieses Band zwischen ihnen nicht so war, wie es sein sollte. Er hatte es sehen können – die Zerbrechlichkeit des Bandes und er hatte es spüren können – als würde es in einem unsteten Rhythmus Wellen zwischen Spocks und seinem Geist hin und her senden. Und wenn er jetzt die Augen schloss und sich ganz fest konzentrierte, konnte er dieses Band noch immer spüren – weit entfernt und flackernd wie eine Kerzenflamme im Wind, aber es war da.

Was ihn aber selbst überraschte, waren die Gefühle, die dieses Band in ihm auslösten. Oder besser gesagt – die Gefühle, die er diesem Band oder dem, was es verkörperte, entgegenbrachte.

Er wusste, dass er eigentlich schockiert sein sollte. Er wusste auch, dass in jeder anderen Beziehung spätestens dies der Moment gewesen wäre, in dem er schreiend davon gelaufen wäre. Und dass für ihn eigentlich nur eines in Betracht kommen sollte – nämlich das Band zu lösen. Er war noch immer davon gelaufen, wenn es ihm zu eng geworden war. Und wie viel enger konnte es denn werden als mit einer dauerhaften geistigen Verbindung?

Würden sie das Band behalten, würde es kein Zurück mehr geben. Das, was ihn mit Spock verbinden würde, wäre dauerhafter als eine Heirat, tiefer als alles, was er sich vorstellen konnte und niemals wieder zu lösen. Er würde sein ganzes restliches Leben mit Spock verbringen und Spock mit ihm, es gäbe nicht einmal mehr die Option, ihre Beziehung zu beenden oder möglicherweise eine neue Beziehung mit jemand anderem einzugehen. Das alles wäre vorbei. Die Ära James Casanova Kirk wäre für immer zu Ende.

Und doch – je länger er auf die Panik wartete, die dieser Gedanke in ihm auslösen sollte, desto klarer wurde ihm, dass diese Panik nicht kommen würde.

Im Grunde war genau das Gegenteil der Fall.

Je länger er an dieses zerbrechliche, unvollkommene Band dachte, desto wichtiger und wertvoller wurde es ihm. Alles zog ihn zu diesem Band hin. Er wollte es stärken, es beschützen. Er fühlte für dieses Band mit einer Heftigkeit, die ihn selbst überraschte und wollte es nie wieder hergeben.

Denn irgendwo in seinem Inneren wusste er, dass dieses Band das Versprechen auf die Vervollkommnung dessen war, wonach er sein ganzes Leben lang gesucht hatte.

Seit dem Moment, als Spock und er sich das erste Mal gegenüber gestanden hatten – während seiner eigenen Anhörung in der Akademie – war sein Leben vollkommen auf den Kopf gestellt worden und alles hatte sich verändert.

Seit er Spock kannte, fühlte er sich in jeder Hinsicht zu ihm hingezogen. Aber es war weit mehr als die körperliche Anziehungskraft zwischen ihnen, die ohne Zweifel da war, die aber nur einen Bruchteil dessen ausmachte, was sie miteinander teilten. Denn noch mehr als die körperlichen Aspekte waren es schon immer insbesondere ihre Geister gewesen, die sich aufeinander zubewegt hatten.

Er erinnerte sich in jedem Detail an die erste Gedankenverschmelzung, die er mit Spock eingegangen war, an dieses bis dahin nie gekannte Gefühl, vollkommen zu sein. Spocks Geist hatte ihn aufgenommen, willkommen geheißen und es war, als hätten sich zwei Puzzle-Teile zusammen gefügt, die endlich ein ganzes Bild ergaben. Er erinnerte sich genauso deutlich an den Schock, als er wieder alleine in seinem Geist gewesen war und das unbedingte Bedürfnis, diese Verbindung mit Spock wieder herstellen zu wollen, das ihn nie wieder ganz losgelassen hatte und ihm schließlich auch den Mut gegeben hatte, während ihres Landgangs am Lagerfeuer Spock um eine zweite Gedankenverschmelzung zu bitten. Er erinnerte sich auch deutlich an jeden Moment der vergangenen drei Nächte, die Spock die Gedankenverschmelzung initiiert hatte und wie er diesen Moment den ganzen Tag über herbei gesehnt hatte und er war sich sicher, dass dieses Bedürfnis durch das unvollkommene Band nur verstärkt und nicht etwa ausgelöst worden war.

Spock komplettierte ihn.

Spock war ihm in jeder Hinsicht ebenbürtig und in vielerlei Hinsicht seiner Meinung nach sogar die bessere Person, auch wenn Spock dies sicherlich bestreiten würden. Es war niemals langweilig mit Spock – er forderte ihn intellektuell, es gab schlicht kein Thema, das er mit Spock nicht besprechen konnte. Sie ergänzten sich in jeder Hinsicht und während Spock ihn auf dem Boden hielt, verhalf er Spock das eine oder andere Mal dazu, Grenzen zu überschreiten. Sie balancierten sich aus mit ihren Stärken und Schwächen und sie konnten sich aufeinander verlassen und einander vertrauen – mit ihren Leben, ihren Körpern und ihren Herzen.

Warum also sollten sie einander dann nicht auch ihre Geister anvertrauen?

Er wusste, dass es eine schwere Entscheidung sein sollte, dass eine so weitgehende Entscheidung– eine so weitgehende und endgültige Entscheidung– nicht leicht zu treffen sein sollte.

Aber tatsächlich fiel es ihm leicht.

Er hatte schon gewusst, dass er diese Verbindung wollte, als Spock ihm in ihren Geistern das Band gezeigt hatte. Nur Spock zuliebe hatte er es noch nicht laut ausgesprochen sondern zugestimmt, noch einmal in Ruhe darüber nachzudenken. Aber im Grunde war ihm seine Entscheidung da schon klar gewesen.

Es war keine Sache, die er überlegen musste.

Sondern eine Sache, die er schlicht und einfach fühlte.

Er wusste, dass alles in ihm sich auf Spock zubewegte, dass er Spock nur dann nahe genug war, wenn sich ihre Geister miteinander verbunden hatten. Von Anfang an hatte er sich nur in diesen Momenten komplett gefühlt. Von Anfang an hatte etwas gefehlt, wenn Spock nicht in seinem Geist war. Er hatte diesen Unterschied während ihrer ersten Gedankenverschmelzung kennen gelernt und nie wieder vergessen. Und war die Tatsache, dass sich dieses Band überhaupt erst gebildet hatte nicht Beweis genug?

Das Band hätte sich nicht bilden können, wenn ihre Geister sich nicht so bedingungslos aufeinander zubewegen und mit aller Kraft versuchen würden, sich aneinander festzuhalten. Offensichtlich hatten sich ihre Geister bereits für diese Verbindung entschieden, bevor sie sich selbst dessen überhaupt bewusst werden konnten.

Sein ganzes Leben lang hatte er nach einem Ort gesucht, den er sein Zuhause würde nennen können. Einen Ort, an dem er sein durfte wer er war und wie er war und gerade deshalb respektiert und geliebt wurde. Er hatte gedacht, diesen Ort auf der _Enterprise_ gefunden zu haben, aber er hatte sich getäuscht. Er hatte diesen Ort bei Spock gefunden, in Spocks Geist, der ihn aufgenommen und umfangen hatte und ihm nichts anderes entgegenbrachte als Aufrichtigkeit, Liebe, Vertrauen und Respekt.

Er wäre ein vollkommener Idiot, wenn er diesen Ort wieder aufgeben würde, nachdem er ihn endlich gefunden hatte.

Er wusste einfach, dass seine Suche endgültig ein Ende hatte. Die Zeiten, als er von Bett zu Bett, von Frau zu Frau und von Abenteuer zu Abenteuer gehüpft war, waren endgültig vorbei. Nichts davon zählte. Alles, was zählte, war der spitzohrige Halbvulkanier, der nur wenige Schritt von seinem Bett entfernt auf dem Boden saß und meditierte. Er würde Spock freiwillig nie wieder hergeben und er würde nie etwas tun, das Spocks Liebe zu ihm gefährden würde. Und der Gedanke, Spock dauerhaft in seinem Geist zu haben, nicht mehr in der Lage zu sein, seine Gedanken und Gefühle vor diesem zu verbergen erschreckte ihn nicht, im Gegenteil. Er wollte vor Spock nichts verbergen. Spock durfte alles von ihm wissen und er sollte alles von ihm wissen. Weil er Spock vertraute. Weil er sich sicher sein konnte, dass er bei Spock sein und fühlen und denken durfte, was er wollte und Spocks Liebe und seinen Respekt trotzdem niemals verlieren würde. Er wollte, dass Spock ihn auf diese Weise kannte, ihn vollkommen kannte ohne Raum für Interpretation, Missverständnisse oder Unsicherheiten. Das aber bedeutete, dass er nichts aufgab, wenn er sich für das Band entschied, das Spock und ihn verband, zumindest nichts, was ihm noch irgendetwas bedeutet hätte. Aber er würde alles gewinnen, was ihm wichtig war.

„Ich will dieses Band, Spock."

Er wusste, dass Spock ihn hören würde und tatsächlich öffneten sich Spocks Augen, kaum dass er ausgesprochen hatte und richteten sich groß, ruhig und dunkelbraun auf ihn.

„Bist du sicher, T'hy'la?"

Er hielt Spocks Blick fest, um sicher zu gehen, dass dieser verstand, wie ernst es ihm war.

„Absolut sicher, Spock."

Und bevor Spock noch die Chance gehabt hätte etwas zu sagen, hob er die Hand, um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen.

„Und ja, ich weiß, worauf ich mich einlasse. Und ja, ich weiß, dass ich eine Entscheidung für den Rest meines Lebens treffe. Ich habe das alles bedacht. Und es war eine einfache Entscheidung. Ich will dich und ich will alles von dir, was du mir geben kannst und ich will dir alles von mir geben und zwar für den Rest meines Lebens. Ich möchte diese Verbindung. Ich will dich in meinem Geist spüren können zu jeder Zeit, egal, wo wir sind, ob wir hier zusammen in meinem Quartier sind oder die halbe Galaxie uns trennt. Und weißt du warum? Weil ich mich nur mit dir in meinem Geist komplett fühle. Du gehört dahin. Dieses Band ist ein Geschenk. Und je schneller wir das Band vervollkommnen können, desto besser, weil ich nicht mehr warten möchte."

In einer einzigen fließenden Bewegung hatte sich Spock erhoben und neben seinem Bett niedergekniet, so dass ihre Gesichter auf gleicher Höhe und nur wenige Zentimeter voneinander getrennt waren. Einige Momente lang sah Spock ihn einfach an, so als würde er in seinen Augen und seinem Gesicht nach etwas suchen und es bereitete ihm keine Mühe, diesem Blick standzuhalten. Dann hob Spock seine rechte Hand, ließ seinen Finger sanft über seine Psi-Punkte gleiten.

„Darf ich, T'hy'la? Du weißt, dass ich deine Worte nicht anzweifle, aber diese Entscheidung hat zu weittragende Konsequenzen für uns beide."

Er nickte lächelnd.

„Alles, was du willst, Spock. Aber du wirst sehen, dass ich mir diesen Schritt gut überlegt habe und mir absolut sicher dabei bin."

Er spürte Spocks Finger an seinen Psi-Punkten.

_Und dann spürte er, wie Spocks Geist seinen eigenen Geist berührte. _

_Er hieß Spocks Geist willkommen und erlaubte sich einen Moment lang das Gefühl von Vollkommenheit zu genießen. Dann aber erinnerte er sich an den Grund, wieso Spock ihre Gedankenverschmelzung initiiert hatte und öffnete seinen Geist so weit er konnte. Er spürte, wie Spock tiefer eintauchte in seinen Geist und sich vorsichtig vorantastete. Er hielt vollkommen still und ließ Spock tun, was er wollte, ließ ihn sehen und fühlen ohne etwas zurückzuhalten._

_Er konnte Spocks Emotionen spüren, als wären es seine eigenen – zuerst eine ungläubige Anspannung, die, je tiefer er in seinen Geist eindrang, schnell in vorsichtige Freude und schließlich in ein regelrechtes Strahlen überging, das seinen eigenen Geist auszufüllen schien und mit Wärme flutete. _

„_Glaubst du mir jetzt, Spock?"_

„_Ich habe dir vorher schon geglaubt. Ich musste nur sicher gehen, dass du auch tatsächlich zu 100% hinter dieser Entscheidung stehst und es keinen verbleibenden Zweifel für dich gibt."_

„_Ich liebe dich. Und ich lasse dich nie wieder gehen. Und wenn ich dich durch dieses Bond für immer an mich ketten kann, dann wäre ich ein Idiot es nicht zu tun."_

_Er spürte Spocks Lachen aber auch Spocks Liebe. _

„_Zeigst du mir noch einmal unser Band, Spock?"_

„_Natürlich, T'hy'la."_

_Nur Augenblicke später erschien erneut das Bild des dünnen, unregelmäßigen, kupferfarbenen Bandes, das seinen und Spocks Geist miteinander verband. Und wieder konnte er es spüren – dieses unbedingte Bedürfnis, dieses kostbare, so zerbrechlich aussehende Band zu schützen. Er wollte es stärken, damit es diese Zerbrechlichkeit verlor und durch nichts und niemanden mehr zerstört werden konnte. _

_Vorsichtig tastete er mit seinem Geist voran, dorthin, wo er die Verbindung selbst spüren konnte. Er konnte das leise Zittern des Bandes spüren, ein Vibrieren oder Schwingen, das in ihm sofort das Bedürfnis weckte, das Band festzuhalten, damit es zur Ruhe kommen konnte. _

_Ohne genau zu wissen, was er tat, folgte er seinen Instinkten und öffnete seinen Geist gegenüber dem Band noch ein wenig weiter, ließ vorsichtig seine Liebe zu Spock und sein ganzes Verlangen nach diesem Band, das ihre Geister miteinander verbinden sollte, in das Band hinein fließen. _

_Zu seiner Überraschung schien das Band seine Emotionen beinahe gierig in sich aufzunehmen und er stellte erstaunt fest, dass die Vibrationen des Bandes nachgelassen hatten. Außerdem bildete er sich ein, dass das Band ein wenig stabiler aussah und einen Teil seiner Zerbrechlichkeit verloren hatte. _

„_Was tust du da, T'hy'la?"_

„_Ich weiß es nicht genau, Spock. Aber was auch immer ich tue, es scheint zu funktionieren."_

_Er versuchte es noch einmal, öffnete seinen Geist dort, wo er das Band spürte und ließ seine Emotionen in dieses Band fließen. _

_Und tatsächlich – das Band reagierte. _

_Die Vibrationen wurden immer schwächer, das Band langsam, beinahe quälend langsam dicker und stabiler. _

„_Mach mit, Spock."_

„_Ich weiß nicht, ob das eine gute Idee ist, T'hyla. Wir sollten vielleicht besser auf T'Pau warten."_

„_Aber wir sind jetzt hier und ich will dieses Band. Ich will nicht warten. Und du siehst doch, dass das Band stärker wird." _

„_T'hy'la…"_

„_Vertrau mir."_

_Er spürte, wie Spock noch einen winzigen Moment lang zögerte, dann aber offensichtlich eine Entscheidung traf und dann seinerseits die Verbindung seines Geistes zu ihrem Band weiter öffnete und erst zögernd, dann sicherer seine eigenen Emotionen in das Band fließen ließ. _

_Hiervon ermutigt öffnete er seinen Geist noch weiter, ließ alles, was er an Liebe, Vertrauen, Verlangen und Respekt für Spock fühlte, in dieses Band hineinfließen. _

_Und dann spürte er, wie sich das andere Ende des Bandes immer weiter öffnete, wie Spock es ihm gleich tat, wie erst langsam und vorsichtig, dann mit immer mehr Mut Spocks Emotionen in das Band flossen und von diesem aufgenommen wurden._

_Das Band veränderte sich, wurde immer dicker und stärker und er konnte immer deutlicher erkennen, wie die Kupferfarbe in einen Goldton überging. _

_Hiervon offensichtlich ermutigt schien Spock schließlich sämtliche Barrieren aufzuheben. Wie eine riesige, wilde Wassermasse, die durch einen engen Kanal geführt wird, fluteten Spocks Emotionen das Band und entwickelten eine solche überwältigende Kraft, dass es ihn beinahe mit sich fortgerissen hätte. Spock hatte ihn schon vorher fühlen lassen, wie tief seine Gefühle für ihn tatsächlich gingen, aber noch nie war er Spocks Gefühlen so gebündelt und ungehemmt, beinahe schutzlos ausgeliefert gewesen und er hatte Mühe, diesem Ansturm standzuhalten. Aber so einfach war James T. Kirk nicht aus der Fassung zu bringen und so antwortete er dem Ansturm dieser geballten vulkanisch-menschlichen Emotionen mit seinen eigenen. _

_Das Zittern und Vibrieren des Bandes hatte vollkommen aufgehört. Stattdessen wirkte das Band, als wäre es zum Zerreißen gespannt. Ein tiefer Ton begleitete ihre Anstrengungen, beinahe wie ein Rauschen, das immer lauter wurde, je länger, vollständiger und schneller ihre Emotionen in dieses Band hineinflossen. Die Wucht ihrer Gefühle war so heftig, dass er meinte, inmitten tobender Wassermassen zu stehen und um ihn herum wütete ein Orkan._

_Und plötzlich – war es vorbei. _

_Der Orkan legte sich und ließ ihn atemlos zurück. _

_Der reißende Strom ihrer Emotionen hatte sich beruhigt und floss nur noch sanft dahin. _

_Das Rauschen hatte aufgehört. _

_Was folgte war Stille. _

_Er betrachtete das Band und kam aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus. _

_Das Band sah nicht zur fest und stabil sondern vollkommen unzerstörbar aus. Es war dick und stark und angespannt und schimmerte, umgeben von einer Korona gleißenden Lichts, in dem sattesten, reinsten Goldton, den er je gesehen hatte. _

_Doch trotz der Ruhe, die das Band ausstrahlte, konnte er Spocks Emotionen ebenso deutlich spüren wie seine eigenen. Sie flossen durch das Band und vermischten sich mit seinen. Und trotzdem waren seine und Spocks Emotionen auch getrennt voneinander für ihn erkennbar. Spocks grenzenlose Liebe und sein Vertrauen, seine Überraschung und Erstaunen, seine beinahe übermächtige Freude und Dankbarkeit._

„_Haben wir es geschafft. Spock? Haben wir das Bond vollendet?"_

„_Ich glaube ja, T'hy'la."_

„_Lass es uns ausprobieren. Unterbrich die Verbindung – ich möchte wissen, ob sich etwas verändert hat."_

Und schon im nächsten Moment sah er Spocks Gesicht.

Sie mussten ihm Rahmen ihrer Gedankenverschmelzung ihre Position verändert haben, denn er lag nicht mehr bäuchlings auf dem Bett und Spock kniete nicht mehr vor ihm. Vielmehr lag er auf dem Rücken, Spock auf allen vieren über ihm und Spocks dunkle Augen sahen zu ihm hinunter, geradewegs in seine eigenen.

„Sag etwas, Spock. Ich will wissen, ob ich dich immer noch in meinen Gedanken hören kann."

„_Es müsste funktionieren, Jim, denn ich kann unser Bond noch immer klar und deutlich fühlen."_

Er spürte, wie sich ihm vor Überraschung der Mund öffnete und klappte ihn schnell wieder zu. Trotzdem konnte er seine Aufregung nicht verstecken und wollte es auch nicht. Weil es tatsächlich funktioniert hatte. Spocks Lippen hatten sich nicht bewegt aber er hatte seine Stimme so klar und deutlich in seinem Geist hören, als hätte er tatsächlich gesprochen. Und wenn er aufmerksam in sich hinein hörte, konnte er ihr Band tatsächlich spüren – wie einen ruhigen zweiten Herzschlag, wie eine unaufdringliche Präsenz, die seinen Geist einhüllte und ihm das Gefühl gab, niemals allein zu sein, wie ein fehlendes Puzzleteil, das sich endlich eingepasst und das Gesamtbild komplettiert hatte. Ihr Bond war Liebe und Geborgenheit, Heimat und Sicherheit und gleichzeitig ein Versprechen, dass da immer jemand da sein würde, der ihn beschützen, unterstützen und verstehen würde. Nein – nicht irgendjemand – Spock – und diese Gewissheit, diese Sicherheit war das Beste von allem. Und als er noch ein wenig tiefer in sich hinein fühlte, konnte er erkennen, dass die Unruhe, die er in den letzten Tagen gespürt hatte, verschwunden und durch eine neue, bisher nie gekannte Ruhe ersetzt worden war.

„_Heilige Scheiße, Spock, es funktioniert tatsächlich."_

Er hatte ebenfalls in seinen Gedanken gesprochen und stellte schnell fest, dass er sich wahrscheinlich sehr schnell an diese Art des Gesprächs gewöhnen würde.

„_Kannst du unser Bond ebenfalls spüren, T'hy'la?"_

„_Klar und deutlich. Und ich bin froh, dass wir uns für das Band entschieden haben. Es war die richtige Entscheidung."_

„_Ich bin erleichtert, dass du so denkst."_

„_Es ist, als wäre ich endlich komplett, so, als hätte die ganze Zeit über etwas gefehlt, das nun endlich an seinem Platz ist. Du musst es doch auch spüren."_

„_Ich spüre es, Jim. Ich kann deine Gedanken und Emotionen so klar erkennen, wie meine eigenen. Und auch ich verspüre große Freude über unser Band."_

„_Ich weiß. Ich kann es fühlen."_

Und er konnte es tatsächlich fühlen. Und er verstand erst jetzt richtig, was Spock dieses Band tatsächlich bedeutete. Spock hatte ihm gesagt, dass er jede seiner Entscheidungen für und gegen das Band akzeptieren würde und er erkannte, dass Spock dies genauso gemeint hatte. Aber er erkannte jetzt auch, wie sehr Spock sich gewünscht und darauf gehofft hatte, dass er sich für ihr Bond entscheiden würde. Spock hatte nicht den geringsten Zweifel daran gehabt, dass er dieses Bond mit seinem ganzen Sein wollte. Weil er nicht den geringsten Zweifel daran gehabt hatte, dass er – Jim – sein T'hy'la, sein Seelenverwandter war und er nie wieder für eine andere Person ähnlich empfinden könnte. Das Bond war die logische und gewollte Folge dieser Tatsache und der Wunsch nach diesem Band tief in seinem vulkanischen Erbe verwurzelt. Die ganze Zeit über hatte Spock sich gewünscht, die Person zu finden, die er lieben konnte und die ihn liebte, die ihn ergänzte und ihn, das Halbblut, annahm, wie er war und ihm zeigte, wohin er gehörte. Eine Person, die wichtiger für ihn sein konnte, als sein eigenes Leben, so wie sein Vater seine Mutter gefunden und trotz all seiner vulkanischen Zurückhaltung geliebt hatte. Und nun, da er in ihm diese Person gefunden hatte, hatte er ihn halten und sämtliche verbleibenden Grenzen einreißen wollen, auch wenn er nur gehofft, aber niemals gedrängt hätte, weil Spock es sich nie hätte verzeihen können, wenn er – Jim – seine Entscheidung für das Bond irgendwann bereut hätte. Deshalb hatte er auch sichergehen und Jims Geist erforschen wollen – weil er lieber ohne Bonding mit ihm zusammen gewesen wäre, als ihn irgendwann aufgrund des Bondings zu verlieren. Jetzt dieses Band zu spüren, zu spüren, wie sie eins und doch zwei waren, getrennt und doch immer zusammen, löste in Spock ein bisher nie gekanntes Hochgefühl aus. Spock war glücklich – vielleicht das erste Mal vollkommen und vorbehaltlos glücklich.

„_Ich kann dir nicht versprechen, dass es immer so bleiben wird, Spock. Ich kann auch schwierig und launisch sein. Unter der Oberfläche sieht es oft anders aus als das, was ich nach außen lasse. Vielleicht wirst DU das Bond bald bereuen."_

„_Ich mag nicht sehr erfahren in zwischenhumanoiden Beziehungen sein, Jim, aber ich weiß, dass es nicht immer einfach sein wird. Und ich bin froh darum, denn man weiß nur die Dinge richtig zu schätzen, um die man kämpfen muss. Aber ganz gleich, was auf uns zukommen wird, gleich, welche deiner Launen ich durch unser Bond miterleben werde – ich könnte es niemals bereuen, mit dir gebondet zu sein."_

Spocks Augen sahen warm und dunkelbraun auf ihn hinunter. Er sah in Spocks Gesicht, nahm jeden Millimeter in sich auf, wollte sich Spocks Gesicht einprägen, niemals vergessen, diesen Moment niemals vergessen, der sein Leben deutlicher als jeder andere Moment seines Lebens verändert hatte und die Richtung vorgab für die Zukunft und den Rest seines Lebens – eine Zukunft, die plötzlich trotz aller Schwierigkeiten, denen sie sich würden stellen müssen, hell und bunt aussah.

Mit der rechten Hand griff er in Spocks Nacken, mit der linken in Spocks Haare und zog Spocks Kopf zu sich herunter. Spocks Lippen waren heiß und trocken und wie jedesmal verlor er sich in dieser Berührung und doch war es völlig anders, weil er gleichzeitig seine eigenen, kühleren, feuchteren Lippen fühlen konnte, ohne dass Spock seine Finger auch nur in der Nähe seiner Psi-Punkte gehabt hätte. Er konnte sich auf diese Berührung einlassen, konnte sie tatsächlich mit allen Sinnen genießen, nicht nur mit seinem Geist, sondern auch mit seiner Haut und wenn er sie öffnete auch mit seinen Augen.

Er ließ seine rechte Hand aus Spocks Nacken gleiten, strich stattdessen über Spocks Rücken, immer weiter hinunter, bis er seine Hand über die Rundung von Spocks Gesäß gleiten ließ. Einen Moment genoss er einfach dieses Gefühl, doch dann drückte er zu, drückte Spock tiefer, bis Spocks Körper der Länge nach auf seinem lag. Augenblicklich hüllte ihn Spocks Hitze ein, er konnte aber über Spocks Wahrnehmung auch seine eigene, kühlere Körpertemperatur spüren und dieser Kontrast ließ ihn in Spocks Mund keuchen. Dieser nutzte die Gelegenheit, ihren Kuss zu vertiefen. Er spürte Spocks Hand, die sich unter den Saum seiner Uniform schob und heiße Bahne über seine Haut zog.

Er spürte Spocks wachsendes Verlangen ebenso wie sein eigenes und dann – kam ihm plötzlich eine Idee.

Er grinste in den Kuss, während er Bilder in seinem Kopf beschwor, die Spock und ihn in eindeutigen Positionen zeigte – nackte Körper, die sich aneinander rieben, Hände, die erkundeten, Lippen, die verwöhnten, umeinander, aufeinander, ineinander – und jedes dieser Bilder beschwor er so detailgetreu, wie es ihm nur möglich war.

Er hörte Spock in seinem Geist stöhnen und sein Grinsen wurde breiter, beendete den Kuss und das nächste, das er sah, waren Spocks blitzende, vor Lust beinahe schwarzen Augen, die sich wie zwei glühende Kohlen in seine brannten.

„Wenn ich gewusst hätte, welches Potential in diesem Bonding steckt, hätte ich schon viel früher darauf bestanden."

Er hatte nur geflüstert, aber er wusste, dass Spocks feines, vulkanisches Gehör ihn trotzdem problemlos verstanden hatte und wenn überhaupt möglich wirkten Spocks Augen nur noch dunkler. Und dann hörte er es wieder – dieses Grollen tief aus Spocks Kehle, das ihm jedesmal eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken jage und in direkter Verbindung zu seiner Libido zu stehen schien.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis seine und Spocks Kleider in unordentlichen Haufen um sein Bett herum lagen.

Und dann spürte er nur noch Hitze – heiße Haut an seiner, heiße Lippen , die eine Spur auf seinem Körper zogen und sich schließlich um seine Erregung schlossen, so, wie er es sich nur wenige Augenblicke zuvor in seinem Geist ausgemalt hatte und doch völlig anders, denn dieses Mal war es real und es war heißer und besser, als er es sich je hätte vorstellen können und es kostete ihn einiges an Anstrengung und Willenskraft, diesem unbekannten, erregenden Gefühl nicht nachzugeben. Er spürte Spocks Neugier aber auch Spocks Unsicherheit und ließ diesen daran teilhaben, wie sehr er genoss, was dieser tat, freute sich an Spocks wachsendem Selbstvertrauen und auch dessen stetig wachsender Erregung.

Erst, als er sicher war, es nicht mehr aushalten zu können, entzog er sich Spock.

„_Ich will dich, Spock."_

„_Worauf wartest du dann noch, T'hy'la."_

Sie liebten sich beinahe quälend langsam, aber keiner von ihnen wollte den Moment verkürzen. Stattdessen wollten sie ihn so lange wie möglich behalten, sich einprägen, einbrennen, um ihn nie wieder zu vergessen – ihre Geister und ihre Körper vereint, die Augen offen und ohne etwas vor dem anderen zurückzuhalten.

„_Du gehörst mir, Spock."_

„_So wie du mir gehörst, T'hy'la."_

„_Du bekommst mich nie wieder los."_

„_Ich lass dich nie wieder gehen."_

Und dann konnten sie nicht mehr zurückhalten.

Weiße Lichtblitze durchzuckten seinen Geist. Er spürte seine eigene Erlösung ebenso wie Spocks und die geballte Wucht ihrer beider Emotionen riss ihn mit sich fort. Er hörte seine eigene Stimme irgendwo in der Ferne Spocks Namen rufen und hörte als Antwort wieder dieses Grollen, das ihn beinahe um den Verstand brachte. Aber in seinem Geist war alles Licht und Blitz und Donner und Feuer und Eis und es war mehr, als er verkraften konnte.

Schwer atmend und vollkommen erschöpft brach er auf Spock zusammen. Er spürte noch, wie sich dessen Arme beschützend und besitzergreifen um seinen Körper schlangen. Dann schlief er auch schon ein.


	43. Bondmate - Teil VI

Vielen Dank an MsPsychoFairy und zaika.

* * *

**Bondmate – Teil VI**

Jim wusste nicht, wie lange er geschlafen hatte, als er vom Türbuzzer wieder geweckt wurde. Er blinzelte und hatte Mühe zu sich zu kommen. Er fühlte sich erschöpft und trotzdem irgendwie aufgekratzt und konnte sich im ersten Moment nicht ganz erklären, wieso.

„_Wach auf, T'hy'la. Jemand verlangt Zutritt zu deinem Quartier."_

Und plötzlich war er wieder hellwach. Mit einem Schlag kam die Erinnerung an das zurück, was vor nur wenigen Minuten passiert war.

Spock und er hatten ihr Bond vervollkommnet.

Er konnte das Bond spüren und er spürte auch Spocks Präsenz in seinem Kopf, genauso klar, wie er eben dessen Stimme in seinem Geist gehört hatte und er konnte und wollte das glückliche Grinsen nicht unterdrücken, das sich in seinem Gesicht breit machen wollte.

Er hörte, wie der Türbuzzer noch einmal betätigt wurde.

„_Jim – wir sollten uns ankleiden. Und dann solltest du die Tür öffnen."_

„_Du hast recht."_

Er rappelte sich auf und schwang die Beine über den Rand des Bettes, dann stand er auf und bückte sich, um aus den Kleiderhaufen auf dem Boden seine Uniform herauszusuchen. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, dass Spock es ihm gleich tat.

„Jim! Bist du da drin? Antworte gefälligst oder ich schwöre, dass ich die Tür aufbreche!"

Pilles Stimme war durch die verschlossene Tür gedämpft, trotzdem erkannte er sie sofort. Und er wusste, dass Pille seine Drohung wahrmachen würde – wenn er wahrscheinlich auch seinen Code benutzen würden statt Muskelkraft, um die Tür zu öffnen. Als CMO hatte er immerhin Zugang zu jedem Quartier in diesem Schiff.

„Einen Moment, Pille. Spock und ich sind noch nicht ganz – salonfähig."

Er konnte sich Pilles Gesicht bei seinen Worten lebhaft vorstellen – irgendetwas zwischen entsetzt und resigniert – und sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter. Schnell schloss er seine Hose, die er inzwischen angezogen hatte und streifte sich seine goldene Tunika über den Kopf. Dann fuhr er sich noch einmal durch die Haare und versuchte, die zerzauste Mähne zumindest ein bißchen zu bändigen, auch wenn er vermutete, dass er nur mäßigen Erfolg dabei haben würde. Ein Blick zu Spock zeigte ihm, dass dieser seine Uniform ebenfalls wieder angezogen hatte und zu seinem stillen Neid hatte Spock es geschafft, seine Haare so glattzustreichen, dass es beinahe so ordentlich wirkte wie immer.

„_Bereit?"_

„_Positiv, Jim."_

Er betätigte den Türöffner in der Erwartung, Pille vor der Tür vorzufinden, der seinen Gesundheitszustand überprüfen wollte und vielleicht noch den Botschafter, der ebenfalls nach dem Rechten sehen wollte.

Als sich die Tür öffnete, war er demnach doch einen Moment lang erstaunt.

Denn im Türrahmen standen nicht nur Pille und tatsächlich auch der Botschafter, sondern auch Spocks Vater und eine Vulkanierin, die ihm völlig unbekannt war. Die Frau war auch für vulkanische Standards nicht mehr jung. Sie hatte strenge Gesichtszüge und kluge aber kühle braune Augen. Die straff nach hinten gekämmten und auf ihrem Kopf zu einem festen Knoten zusammengebundenen schwarz-grauen Haare verstärkten ihr strenges Aussehen noch und selbst für eine Vulkanierin wirkte sie besonders unnahbar. Ihre Robe war dunkelblau und wertvoller als die, die der Botschafter oder Sarek trugen. Sie strahlte Autorität aus, die es gewohnt war, nicht hinterfragt zu werden und Jim fühlte sich von ihrem Blick sofort durchleuchtet.

„_Ist das T'Pau, Spock?"_

„_Positiv, Jim."_

Er wollte Spock gerade fragen, wie eine vulkanische Heilerin gemeinhin begrüßt wurde, um sich durch eine unangemessene Begrüßung nicht gleich ins Fettnäpfchen zu setzen, als T'Pau offensichtlich beschloss, die Situation in ihre eigenen Hände zu nehmen, denn ohne Umschweife oder ihn auch nur um Erlaubnis zu bitten, betrat sie sein Quartier und machte einige Schritte auf ihn und Spock zu.

Sie stellte sich vor Spock und richtete ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn, musterte intensiv dessen Gesicht, während Spock nach außen hin reglos T'Paus Musterung über sich ergehen ließ und nickte schließlich.

„Ich erinnere mich gut an dich, Spock, Sohn des Sarek. Du hattest schon immer den Hang, dich in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen, warst rebellisch und konntest deine menschlichen Wurzeln nie vollständig überkommen. Es verwundert mich nicht, dich hier an Bord eines Föderationsraumschiffes und an der Seite eines Menschen wiederzusehen."

Er spürte, wie er ärgerlich wurde und war schon bereit Spock zu verteidigen, aber Spocks beruhigende Präsenz in seinem Geist hielt ihn davon ab.

„_Bleib ruhig, T'hy'la. T'Pau ist eine Frau von großem Einfluss und Autorität, die den vulkanischen Lehren und Traditionen äußerst verbunden ist. Es fällt ihr schwer, diesen Standpunkt zu verlassen und ihren Blickwinkel zu erweitern."_

„_Aber das gibt ihr nicht das Recht dich zu beleidigen."_

„_Nein. Trotzdem kann ich für mich selbst sprechen."_

Und laut sagte Spock:

„Ich habe vor langer Zeit aufgehört, mein menschliches Erbe als Nachteil zu betrachten. Stattdessen habe ich inzwischen gelernt, mein menschliches Erbe anzunehmen."

In seinem Geist hörte er, wie Spock _„Dank dir, T'hy'la" _hinzufügte, bevor er für alle hörbar weitersprach.

„Und ich lerne gerade, meine menschlichen Herkunft gleichberechtigt neben meiner vulkanischen in mein Leben zu integrieren. Ich verstehe dies nicht als Nachteil, sondern als Vorteil. Es ist eine faszinierende und bisher äußerst lohnende Erfahrung."

Er sah Spock lächelnd an, der hoch aufgerichtet und stolz neben ihm stand und T'Pau in die Augen sah, ohne auch nur einen Moment lang zu straucheln. Er hatte das Gefühl, sich in diesem Moment noch einmal völlig neu in Spock zu verlieben.

Doch er hatte keine Zeit diesem Gedanken weiter nachzuhängen, denn in diesem Moment unterbrach T'Pau ihr Blickduell mit Spock und wandte ihm ihren forschenden Blick zu, während Ihre Worte nach wie vor Spock galten.

„Und ich vermute, dass dieser Mensch der Grund für deine neuen Einsichten und Bemühungen ist."

Und das war der Moment, in dem es ihm zu bunt wurde. Es war die eine Sache, dass T'Pau Spock beleidigt hatte, denn Spock hatte recht – er konnte sich selbst verteidigen. Aber von dieser steifen, kalten, glatten Vulkanierin behandelt zu werden, als sei er gar nicht da oder geistig nicht in der Lage, sich mit ihr auf einem Niveau zu unterhalten – das war dann doch zu viel des Guten.

„Mein Name ist James Tiberius Kirk. Ich bin Captain des Föderationsraumschiffes _USS Enterprise_, auf dem sie sich nebenbei bemerkt gerade aufhalten. Und ich habe eine gewisse Abneigung dagegen, wenn man über mich spricht, als wäre ich gar nicht da. Das finde ich ehrlich gesagt äußerst unhöflich."

Über ihre Verbindung konnte er Spocks amüsiertes Lächeln bei seinen Worten hören.

T'Paus Augen schienen noch eine Nuance kühler zu werden, als sie ihm nun ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit schenkte.

„Ich möchte Sie daran erinnern, Mr. Kirk, dass Sie und Spock es waren, die nach mir haben schicken lassen. Ich hätte nicht hierher kommen müssen. Aber ich folgte der Bitte Botschafter Sareks, der mich zusammen mit Botschafter Selek kontaktierte."

„Und wir sind Ihnen sehr dankbar, dass Sie hier sind."

Er versuchte, jeglichen Sarkasmus aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen und war sich leidlich sicher, es geschafft zu haben.

Er sah, wie sich T'Pau wieder an Spock wandte.

„Dennoch muss ich zugeben, dass die Situation, die Botschafter Selek mir beschrieb, äußerst außergewöhnlich und damit auch äußerst faszinierend ist. Ein spontanes Bonding ist sehr selten und noch nie habe ich von einem solchen Bonding mit einer anderen Spezies gehört."

„Dies ist einer der Gründe, wieso ich ein solches Bond zuerst nicht in Betracht gezogen hatte."

T'Pau nickte.

„Ich wünsche eine Gedankenverschmelzung zu initiieren. Zum einen kann ich auf diese Weise die Entstehung und den status quo des Bandes am zuverlässigsten bestimmen und zum anderen kann ich nur auf diese Weise das Band entweder lösen oder stärken."

„Letzteres wird nicht mehr nötig sein."

Er hatte sich nicht mehr zurück halten können. Er verstand zwar, dass T'Pau offensichtlich einen Großteil der Unterhaltung mit Spock führen wollte, weil dieser nicht nur Vulkanier war, sondern die Dinge wahrscheinlich auch besser überblickte als er selbst. Aber vollkommen außen vor gelassen zu werden, konnte er dann doch nicht auf sich sitzen lassen. Immerhin ging es hierbei auch wesentlich um ihn selbst.

Und tatsächlich wandte sich T'Pau ihm wieder zu. Er konnte nicht in ihrem Gesicht lesen, da sie ihre Emotionen offenbar perfekt kontrollieren konnte, aber er stellte sich vor, dass irgendwo unter dieser emotionslosen Oberfläche Missbilligung brodelte. Irgendwie befriedigte ihn dieser Gedanke.

„Erklären Sie sich, Mr. Kirk."

„Spock und ich haben das Band schon stabilisiert. Wir sind uns eigentlich ziemlich sicher, dass es jetzt so ist, wie es sein muss. Es fühlt sich jedenfalls so an."

Er hörte jemanden scharf Luft holen – wahrscheinlich Pille – aber er wandte seinen,möglicherweise leicht herausfordernden, Blick nicht von T'Pau ab. Die Vulkanierin hob ihre Augenbrauen.

„Ich halte dies für äußerst unwahrscheinlich."

„Tatsächlich teile ich Mr. Kirks Auffassung, Heilerin. Allerdings sind meine Erfahrungen mit Bondings zugegebenermaßen äußerst gering, so dass ich es für logisch hielte, wenn du unser Bond überprüfen würdest, worum ich dich hiermit bitte."

Er registrierte, dass Spock sich ein wenig näher an ihn heran geschoben hatte und er war sich sicher, dass sie beide eine eindrucksvolle Front bieten mussten – Spock und er, aufrecht, furchtlos, Seite an Seite, eine Einheit äußerlich und innerlich. Und er liebte es. Genauso musste es sein. Genauso fühlte es sich richtig an. Genauso war es für Spock und ihn vorherbestimmt.

T'Pau wirkte noch immer skeptisch. Doch schien sie bereit, Spocks Bitte nachzukommen, denn sie trat noch einen Schritt näher auf diesen zu.

„Um das Bond zu überprüfen muss ich eine Gedankenverschmelzung mit dir eingehen, Spock."

„_Bist du einverstanden, Jim?"_

„_Ich mag den Gedanken, diese … Person in unseren Gedanken zu haben, nicht, Spock. Aber es wäre sicherlich besser, wenn sie unser Bond überprüft. Sollten wir uns getäuscht haben, könnte das schlimme Folgen nicht nur für uns sondern auch für das Schiff und die Crew haben. Also ja – ich bin einverstanden."_

„Wir sind einverstanden, Heilerin."

Er hörte mit Genugtuung, wie Spock das Wörtchen ‚wir' ein wenig deutlicher betonte.

T'Pau ließ dies allerdings vollkommen unkommentiert. Stattdessen hob sie die Hand, legte ihre Finger an Spocks Psi-Punkte und schloss die Augen.

Er hatte keine Zeit, sich unwohl mit der Tatsache zu fühlen, dass eine andere Person gerade eine Gedankenverschmelzung mit Spock initiierte, er hatte auch keine Zeit für irrationale Eifersucht, weil er sich inzwischen so sehr daran gewöhnt hatte, dass Spocks Geist seiner war.

_Denn schon im nächsten Moment spürte er T'Paus Anwesenheit in Spocks Geist und über das Bond auch in seinem. _

_Und sofort ging er auf Abwehrhaltung. _

_Eine andere Präsenz in Spocks und seinem Geist zu spüren, kam ihm vollkommen falsch vor – wie ein Störton in einer besonders schrillen Tonlage, die ihm durch und durch ging und das Bedürfnis in ihm weckte, sich die Ohren zuzuhalten. Genauso hätte er am liebsten T'Pau aus seinem und Spocks Geist ausgeschlossen, aber er kannte in diesem Fall das Pendant zum Ohrenzuhalten nicht. Außerdem wusste er, dass er T'Paus Anwesenheit in Spocks und seinem Geist dulden musste, wenn er wissen wollte, ob das Band tatsächlich stabil und vollkommen war. Also riss er sich zusammen und versuchte sich so gut wie möglich zu entspannen. _

_Trotzdem griff er instinktiv mit seinem Geist aus und suchte Spocks Präsenz. Er stellte sich vor, wie er an ihrem gemeinsamen Band zog, um Spock näher an sich heranzuziehen, um dessen beruhigende, sichere Präsenz noch deutlicher und näher zu spüren. _

„_Ich bin hier, Jim. Und ich empfinde ebenso viel Unbehagen wie du. Versuche deine Gedanken zu kontrollieren. T'Pau wird deine und meine Privatsphäre achten und sich ausschließlich auf unser Bond konzentrieren."_

„_Dann sollten wir ihr helfen so gut wir können, damit ihr die Gedankenverschmelzung so schnell wie möglich beenden könnt." _

„_Einverstanden."_

_Und schon im nächsten Augenblick sah er ihr Band wieder vor sich – genauso, wie er es in Erinnerung hatte. Stark und stabil, golden, strahlend, mit einer Korona aus gleißendem Licht. Wieder konnte er bei diesem Anblick kaum fassen, wie schön ihr Band war und wie sehr er dieses Band und das, was es verkörperte, liebte._

_Und dann hörte er T'Paus Stimme._

„_Ich habe bisher selten ein Band von solcher Perfektion gesehen." _

_Er brauchte einige Momente, um die Bedeutung von T'Paus Worten zu verstehen. Doch dann folgten auf Verwirrung Überraschung und Ungläubigkeit, bis er schließlich beinahe das Gefühl hatte, vor Stolz und Erleichterung platzen zu müssen. In etwas gedämpfterer Form konnte er spüren, dass es Spock ganz ähnlich ging, wie ihm selbst. Und doch gab es eine Emotion, die er bei Spock nicht spüren konnte, die bei ihm allerdings die Oberhand gewann – Genugtuung. _

„_Sehen Sie, Heilerin – wir haben es Ihnen doch gesagt."_

_Er spürte Spocks Belustigung und musste selbst schmunzeln über diese beinahe kindische Erwiderung, aber sie tat ihm nicht leid. Seiner Meinung nach hatte T'Pau die volle Breitseite unlogischen menschlichen Verhaltens für ihre eigene Überheblichkeit verdient. _

_Spock dagegen hatte seine menschliche Seite vollkommen im Griff. _

„_Gehe ich demnach korrekt in der Annahme, dass das Bond stabil ist und negative Auswirkungen auf Mr. Kirks und meine Physiologie und Psyche nicht mehr zu erwarten sind?"_

„_Deine Annahme ist korrekt, Spock. Auch, wenn es sowohl erstaunlich als auch faszinierend ist, dass ihr das Band ohne meine Hilfe stabilisieren konntet."_

„_Tatsächlich hat Mr. Kirk die Stabilisierung des Bandes initiiert."_

_Die Pause, die nach Spocks Worten – oder besser Gedanken – entstand, zeigte ihm T'Paus Überraschung, vielleicht auch Verwirrung und Ungläubigkeit fast ebenso gut, als wenn sie sie offen gezeigt hätte. _

_Und zum ersten Mal seit Initiierung der Gedankenverschmelzung sprach T'Pau ihn direkt an. _

„_Wie haben Sie dies bewerkstelligt, Mr. Kirk?"_

„_Ich habe meine Verbindung zu meinem Ende des Bandes hin geöffnet und meine ganzen Gefühle für Spock und unser Band hineinfließen lassen. Nachdem Spock dasselbe getan hat, hat sich das Band stabilisiert und die Form angenommen, die Sie hier sehen können."_

„_Ich verstehe."_

_T'Pau wirkte nachdenklich. _

„_Wie sind Sie auf den Gedanken gekommen, ihre Emotionen in das Band fließen zu lassen, Mr. Kirk?" _

_Auf diese Frage hatte er selbst noch keine richtige Antwort gefunden._

„_Ich weiß es nicht genau. Ich denk, ich habe mich da einfach auf mein Bauchgefühl verlassen und gehandelt. Es hatte sich in dem Moment richtig angefühlt."_

_Er meinte, einen Hauch Missbilligung zu spüren, der ihm von T'Pau entgegen wehte, dann war der Moment aber schon wieder vorbei. _

„_Auch, wenn Ihre Erklärung keinerlei Logik beinhaltet, haben Sie doch das Richtige getan, was durchweg erstaunlich ist. Und ebenso erstaunlich ist das Bond als solches. Ich habe selten ein Bond gesehen, das stabiler war als dieses. Dies weist auf eine besonders hohe Kompatibilität zwischen euren beiden Geistern hin. Dies wiederum ist logisch, da nur unter dieser Voraussetzung ein spontanes Bonding einsetzen konnte. Möglicherweise war es darüber hinaus dein menschliches Erbe, Spock, das die spontane Bindung zu einem anderen Menschen möglich gemacht hat."_

„_Was letztlich bedeutet, dass die Bindung, die zwischen Spock und mir besteht, durch und durch besonders ist."_

_Wieder konnte er Spocks Belustigung bei seiner unverblümten Erwiderung spüren, aber auch dessen Zuneigung und seine Zustimmung zum Inhalt seiner Worte. Was T'Pau dachte, wusste er dagegen nicht, da die alte Vulkanierin offensichtlich sehr geübt darin war, ihre Gedanken und Emotionen vor Spock und ihm auch im Rahmen einer Gedankenverschmelzung zu verbergen._

„_Zumindest ist dies die ungewöhnlichste Verbindung, die ich jemals untersucht habe. Dieser Einblick war höchst faszinierend."_

_Zu seiner Erleichterung spürte er, wie T'Pau sich mit diesen Worten aus Spocks Geist und damit auch aus seinem zurück zog._

Und dann öffnete er die Augen, die er irgendwann im Rahmen der Gedankenverschmelzung geschlossen haben musste und wusste, dass Spock und er wieder alleine waren. Er atmete einmal tief durch, was ihm zum dritten Mal Spocks Belustigung über ihr Band einbrachte, aber er warf Spock nur einen Seitenblick zu und grinste.

Dann sah er in die Runde. Pilles Gesicht zeigte einen besorgt-verwirrten Ausdruck, Sareks und T'Paus war vulkanisch-bewegungslos. Der ältere Spock zwinkerte ihm verschwörerisch zu.

Schließlich war es Pille, der in seiner medizinisch-freundschaftlich motivierten Ungeduld die entscheidende Frage stellte:

„Und?"

Er grinste Pille an.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung. Unser Bond ist stabil. So schnell werde ich nicht mehr in Ohnmacht fallen."

Offensichtlich schien Pille ihm nicht zu trauen, denn er sah direkt T'Pau an.

„Stimmt das?"

Leicht zuckte T'Paus Augenbraue nach oben und er hatte genug Erfahrung darin, Spocks Augenbraue zu lesen, um sich leidlich sicher zu sein, dass in dieser Geste Missbilligung lag. Offensichtlich war ihr Pilles unverblümte Anrede nicht respektvoll genug gewesen. Dennoch antwortete sie auf Pilles Frage, wenn auch möglicherweise noch ein wenig kühler als zuvor schon.

„Mr. Kirk ist korrekt. Das Bond zwischen Spock und Mr. Kirk ist vollkommen. Physische oder psychische Beeinträchtigungen der beiden Partizipanten werden zukünftig nicht mehr zu erwarten sein."

Pille schien sich mit dieser Antwort zufrieden zu geben, denn er steckte den medizinischen Scanner, den er die ganze Zeit über in der Hand gehalten hatte, in seinen Gürtel zurück.

T'Pau schien ihre Aufgabe ebenfalls als erledigt anzusehen, denn sie trat einige Schritte von Spock zurück und auf dessen älteres Ich zu.

„Ich ziehe es vor, umgehend nach New Vulcan zurück zu kehren. Ich bin vielbeschäftigt und meine Anwesenheit ist hier nicht länger von Nöten. Ich würde es begrüßen, wenn Sie mich zum Transporterraum begleiten würden, Botschafter Selek."

Der ältere Spock deutete ein Nicken an.

„Selbstverständlich."

Mit erhobenem Kopf schritt T'Pau zur Tür, die auf die Gänge der _Enterprise_ hinausführte und betätigte den Türbuzzer. Erst im Türrahmen der geöffneten Tür drehte sie sich noch einmal um und hob die Hand zum vulkanischen Gruß, den Spock und Sarek erwiderten, während Pille und er ihr zunickten. Und schon im nächsten Moment hatte T'Pau sein Quartier verlassen. Spocks älteres Ich folgte ihr und Sekunden später hatte sich die Tür hinter beiden geschlossen.

Einen Moment herrschte Stille, bevor er zu niemandem im Besonderen sagte:

„Das war … interessant."

„In der Tat."

Er sah Spock von der Seite an und schenkte ihm ein schiefes Lächeln.

„_Ich schlage vor, du nimmst dir Zeit, endlich in Ruhe und unter vier Augen mit deinem Vater zu sprechen. Und ich sollte wohl Pille auch einige Dinge erklären."_

„_Einverstanden, T'hy'la."_

„_Aber bevor dein Vater zurück auf die Oberfläche beamt, würde ich gerne noch ein paar Worte mit ihm sprechen."_

„_Ich werde dich rechtzeitig benachrichtigen."_

„_Danke."_

Ohne ein weiteres Wort trat Spock auf Sarek zu.

„Willkommen an Bord, Vater."

Sarek neigte leicht den Kopf.

„Ich danke dir, Spock."

„Ich schlage vor, dass wir mein Quartier aufsuchen, Vater. Dort können wir uns ungestört unterhalten."

„Dein Vorschlag ist akzeptabel."

Dann wandte sich Sarek ihm zu.

„Ich hoffe, zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt noch Gelegenheit zu finden, mich mit Ihnen zu unterhalten, Jim. Verstehen Sie bitte, dass ich zuerst mit meinem Sohn zu sprechen wünsche."

Er lächelte Spocks Vater an.

„Vollkommen verständlich, Botschafter. Ich werde zu Ihnen und Spock stoßen, bevor Sie auf die Planetenoberfläche zurückkehren. Spock wird mich benachrichtigen."

Sarek neigte noch einmal den Kopf in Zustimmung. Dann verabschiedete er sich mit einer vulkanischen Grußgeste von Pille. Und nur Augenblicke später hatten Spock und Sarek sein Quartier verlassen und er war mit Pille allein.

Einen Moment lang sahen Pille und er sich nur stumm an.

Dann seufzte Pille auf.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie es dir geht, Jim. Aber ich könnte einen Drink gebrauchen."

* * *

In seinem Quartier replizierte Spock für seinen Vater und sich selbst je eine Tasse vulkanischen Kräutertees. Dann setzte er sich seinem Vater an dem kleinen Tisch in der Ecke des Raumes gegenüber und stellte eine der Tassen vor diesem auf dem Tisch ab.

Einige Augenblicke lang schwiegen sie beide, während sie einen Schluck aus ihren Tassen nahmen. Dann jedoch stellte Sarek seine Tasse wieder ab und sah ihn an. Er kannte seinen Vater gut genug, um die Entschlossenheit und die stumme Aufforderung in dessen Blick zu erkennen.

„Es ist einiges passiert, seit ich Jim und dich als Gäste in meinem Haus aufgenommen habe. Und auch, wenn ich die Wahrscheinlichkeit dieses Ergebnisses durchaus als hoch eingeschätzt hatte, überrascht mich dennoch die Geschwindigkeit, in der sich die Dinge zwischen Jim und dir entwickelt haben."

Er konnte seine Überraschung nur schwer verbergen.

„Du hast damit gerechnet, dass Jim und ich eine romantische Beziehung eingehen? Auf welcher Grundlage basierte deine Vermutung?"

Sareks Augen musterten ihn mit undurchdringendem Blick.

„Ich war Botschafter auf der Erde und beinahe 30 Jahre mit einer Menschenfrau verheiratet, Spock. Ich wäre ein schlechter Beobachter und Ehemann gewesen, wenn ich in all dieser Zeit nichts über menschliches Verhalten gelernt hätte. Die Tatsache, dass Jim dich begleitet hat, um Zeit mir dir zu verbringen, war ein erstes Indiz. Die Art und Weise, wie er dich angesehen hat ein weiteres. Am deutlichsten war aber die Art, wie er von dir gesprochen hat, insbesondere als ich alleine mit Jim war, während du in der Küche tätig warst. Und du bist mein Sohn, Spock. Ich kenne dich seit deiner Geburt. Und ich kann in deinem Verhalten lesen. Ich wusste, dass du Jim zugetan warst. Was ich aber offensichtlich unterschätzt hatte, war das Ausmaß dessen, was euch tatsächlich zueinander hingezogen hat und inzwischen verbindet."

Die Worte seines Vaters überraschten ihn und machten ihn nachdenklich und er fragte sich, ob er seinen Vater und vor allem dessen Bereitschaft, sich mit ihm und seinen Emotionen auseinander zu setzen, nicht die ganze Zeit über unterschätzt hatte. Je offener er in der Vergangenheit mit seinem Vater gesprochen hatte, desto deutlich hatte sein Vater ihm gegenüber die vulkanische Beherrschtheit, die er immer nach außen trug, gelockert und ihm einen faszinierende Einblick in dessen Gefühlswelt offenbart. Offensichtlich hatten die Tatsache, dass sein Vater weite Strecken seines Lebens auf der Erde und damit unter Menschen verbracht hatte sowie das Leben, das er mit seiner Mutter geteilt hatte, auch bei seinem Vater seine Spuren hinterlassen, selbst, wenn sein Vater keine menschlichen Wurzeln hatte. Sein Vater schien Suraks Lehren seinem Leben nicht mehr in dieser Absolutheit zugrunde zu legen, wie er es früher getan hatte und wie es die meisten seines Volkes taten, sondern er schien sich – zumindest ihm gegenüber – ein geringes Maß an Emotion zu erlauben. Und wahrscheinlich – so dachte er – war dies sogar logisch. Denn seine Mutter, so klug und einfühlsam sie auch war – hätte nicht 30 Jahre an der Seite seines Vaters glücklich sein können, wenn sein Vater niemals zumindest ein Mindestmaß an Gefühl und Liebe gezeigt hätte. Und er fühlte sich geehrt durch das Vertrauen seines Vaters, ihm selbst nun Einblick zu gewähren und ihn teilhaben zu lassen an dieser Seite seines Vaters, die diesen auch verletzlich machte.

Als hätte sein Vater seine Gedanken gehört, fügte er hinzu:

„Du bist alles, was mir nach dem Tod deiner Mutter geblieben ist, Spock. Ich wünsche mir, Teil deines Lebens zu sein."

Die Worte seines Vaters berührten ihn tief in seinem Inneren und er wusste, dass dieses Gespräch die Weichen stellen würde für ein vollkommen neues Verständnis zwischen seinem Vater und ihm.

„Ich hege denselben Wunsch, Vater. Ich habe mich nicht früher an dich gewandt, weil ich dein Feingefühl nicht verletzen wollte. Ich wollte dich mit meinen Emotionen und Gedanken, die durchaus intimer Natur waren, nicht belasten. Ich sehe nun, dass dies falsch war. Ich hätte mehr Vertrauen in dich haben sollen. Bitte nimm meine Entschuldigung an und meine Versicherung, dass ich dies in Zukunft berücksichtigen werde."

„Eine Entschuldigung ist nicht nötig, Spock."

Er neigte den Kopf leicht nach rechts, um seinem Vater zu bedeuten, dass sie zu einem Konsens gelangt waren. Dann nahm er einen Schluck Tee aus seiner Tasse und beschloss, seinen Vorsatz, seinem Vater in Zukunft mehr zu vertrauen, gleich in die Tat umzusetzen.

„Jim ist T'hy'la, Vater."

Das Gesicht Sareks blieb regungslos, aber er nickte.

„Ich habe dies bereits vermutet. Auf andere Weise wäre ein spontanes Bonding zwischen Jim und dir auch nicht möglich gewesen. Die Tatsache, dass ihr in der Lage wart, das Bond selbst zu stärken und die Art und Weise, wie fasziniert T'Pau auf euer Bond reagierte, lässt mich außerdem schließen, dass eure Verbindung äußerst stark ist."

„Das ist sie."

Wieder schwiegen sie und nahmen einen Schluck Tee. Dann stellte er schließlich die Frage, die ihn bereits seit einer Weile beschäftigte und die er nun im Rahmen des neuen Verständnisses zwischen seinem Vater und ihm zu stellen wagte.

„Hat Mutter es jemals bereut, das Bond mit dir eingegangen zu sein?"

Sein Vater verstand offensichtlich den Gedanken hinter seiner Frage.

„Nein, Spock, sie hat es niemals bereut. Deine Mutter hat bewiesen, dass auch Menschen tief und aufrichtig lieben und sich der Person, die sie lieben, nicht nur mit ihrem Körper, sondern auch mit ihrem Geist hingeben können. Deine Mutter war in der Lage die Techniken zu erlernen, mit denen sie ihren Geist und die Verbindung beherrschen konnte. Auch wenn das Konzept eines Bondes für die Menschen fremd ist, hat deine Mutter bewiesen, dass der Geist eines Menschen trotzdem anpassungsfähig genug ist, um sich darauf einzulassen. Und es nicht als Belastung, sondern als Bereicherung zu empfinden."

Einen Moment hielt Sarek inne, dann fuhr er fort:

„Ich vermute, du bist dir Jims Gefühle und dessen Bereitschaft zu eurem Bond sicher gewesen, bevor ihr das Bond vervollkommnet habt."

Er nickte.

„Ja. Wäre ich mir nicht sicher gewesen, dass es Jims freier Wille war und seine Gefühle für mich stark genug, diese Herausforderung anzunehmen, hätte ich niemals zugelassen, dass wir unser Bond vervollkommnen."

Sein Vater sah ihn unverwandt an.

„Dann hast du jeden Grund und alle Rechtfertigung, Jim und eurer Verbindung zu vertrauen."

Noch immer überrascht über diese neue Art der Ehrlichkeit seines Vaters sah er diesen an und fühlte Dankbarkeit in sich aufsteigen.

Noch einige Momente länger hielten sie den Blick des anderen fest.

Dann senkten sie die Köpfe und nahmen einen weiteren Schluck Tee.

* * *

Er schwenkte den Whiskey in seinem Glas hin und er, den er Pille und sich selbst eingeschenkt hatte. Doch bis auf das leise, schwappende Geräusch dieser Bewegung war es in seinem Quartier vollkommen ruhig. Über sein Glas hinweg sah er Pille an, in dem es offensichtlich arbeitete, der aber den Kopf gesenkt hielt, so dass er nicht erkennen konnte, was dieser dachte.

Er hatte ursprünglich beschlossen zu warten, bis Pille den ersten Schritt machen würde das Gespräch zu eröffnen, aber langsam wurde er ungeduldig.

Gerade spielte er mit dem Gedanken, seinen ursprünglichen Plan in den Wind zu schießen und Pille zum Reden zu zwingen, als dieser schließlich auf und ihm direkt in die Augen sah.

„Nicht, dass es jetzt noch irgendeine Rolle spielen würde aber – hast du dir das gut überlegt? Vorher meine ich? Bevor ihr dieses Bond vervollkommnet habt? Hast du dich nicht nur aus einer Laune oder aus deinem Bauch heraus auf diese Sache eingelassen? Denn verdammt nochmal, Jim, dieses Bond bekommst du nie wieder los. Und den Kobold damit auch nicht mehr. Hast du dir das wirklich klar gemacht?"

Er hörte die Sorge aus den Worten seines besten Freundes heraus und musste lächeln.

„Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen, Pille. Dieselben Fragen hat Spock mir auch gestellt und er wäre diese Verbindung nie mit mir eingegangen, wenn er nicht davon überzeugt gewesen wäre, dass ich genau weiß, was ich tue und es mit meiner ganzen Existenz will. Es war die richtige Entscheidung, Pille, und ich bin mir sicher. In meinem ganzen Leben war ich mir noch nie so sicher."

„Aber ihr seid gerade mal ein paar Tage zusammen. Alles ist frisch, alles ist toll, alles ist rosarot. Was macht dich so sicher, dass es in einem Jahr noch genauso sein wird? Oder in zehn? Oder in 50?"

„Es ist schwer zu beschreiben, Pille. Und alles, was ich sagen könnte, würde wirklich kitschig klingen. Aber im Grunde ist es so, wie du es selbst gesagt hast – im Grunde habe ich mein Leben lang nach Spock gesucht. Bei ihm bin ich einfach nur ich und es ist gut so, weil das der Grund ist, warum er mich liebt. Dieses Band zwischen uns ist das Wertvollste, was ich besitze. Ich hätte es niemals zerstören können. Alles, was ich tun wollte, war es zu schützen und zu stärken. Es gab für mich einfach keine Alternative. Und natürlich kann ich nicht in die Zukunft sehen, niemand kann das. Aber zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt bin ich mir so sicher, wie man sich nur sein kann, dass es immer so sein wird zwischen Spock und mir."

Pille hatte den Kopf wieder gesenkt und starrte in sein Glas, als könnte er darin den Stein des Weisen finden. Er gab Pille Zeit, seine Worte zu verarbeiten und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck, bevor er das Glas auf dem Tisch abstellte, an dem sie beide saßen.

Irgendwann hob Pille wieder den Kopf und sah ihn ernst an.

„Du bist glücklich?"

Der Satz war als Frage formuliert, klang aber eher nach einer Feststellung. Trotzdem nickte er.

„Ja."

Pille nickte – offensichtlich hatte er diese Antwort erwartet.

„Das ist für mich genug."

Er spürte, wie ihm plötzlich ganz leicht ums Herz wurde und erst in diesem Moment verstand er, wie wichtig ihm Pilles Verständnis und Akzeptanz gewesen waren. Sein Lächeln, mit dem er Pille ansah, war groß und ehrlich und erleichtert.

„Danke, Pille. Du bist ein echter Freund."

„Ja, ja, schon gut."

Pille nahm einen großen Schluck aus seinem Glas. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf, während er ihn mit zusammengekniffenen Augen betrachtete.

„James T. Kirk ist unter der Haube. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich den Tag erleben würde."

Er musste lachen.

„Glaub mir, Pille – ich auch nicht. Aber jetzt, wo es soweit ist, ist es großartig."

Und dann beugte er sich noch immer breit grinsend und mit einem verschwörerischen Lächeln vor.

„Und wer weiß – wenn sich das mit Uhura und dir weiter so rasant entwickelt, bist du vielleicht der nächste."

Entsetzt verschluckte Pille sich an seinem Whiskey und musste husten. Freundschaftlich klopfte er seinem Freund auf die Schulter. Schließlich hob Pille wieder den Kopf, das Gesicht rot, die Augen tränenfeucht, was ihn aber nicht davon abhielt, ihn anzublitzen.

„Verdammt, Jim, tu das nie wieder."

Er setzte seine beste Unschuldsmiene auf.

„Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst, Pille. Ich habe doch nur gesagt, dass du und Uhura…"

„Ich habe gehört, was du gesagt hast und ich will nichts mehr darüber hören. Ich habe bereits eine Scheidung hinter mir. Das reicht mir bis an mein Lebensende. Und nur, weil du dich ohne Sinn und Verstand und doppelten Boden in dieses Bond-Ding mit deinem Spitzohr gestürzt hast, muss das nicht das neue Lebenskonzept für alle anderen sein."

Abwehrend aber noch immer grinsend hob er beide Hände.

„Schon gut. Ich hör ja schon auf."

„Das will ich dir auch geraten haben."

Er setzte schon zu einer Erwiderung an, doch in dem Moment hörte er plötzlich und unvermittelt Spocks Stimme in seinem Kopf.

„_Jim – mein Vater wünscht zurück auf die Oberfläche zu beamen."_

„_Schon?"_

„_Ja, mein Vater wird in etwa einer Stunde bei einer Sitzung des vulkanischen Rates erwartet. Er kann nicht länger bleiben."_

„_Gut, Spock, ich habe verstanden. Ich treffe euch in zehn Minuten im Transporterraum."_

„_Einverstanden."_

„Jim?"

Er blinzelte und nahm erst in diesem Moment wieder Pille wahr, der ihn, leicht vornüber gebeugt, besorgt ansah.

„Alles in Ordnung?"

Er nickte.

„Ja. Und ich muss dich jetzt leider verlassen, Pille. Spock hat mir mitgeteilt, dass sein Vater gleich auf New Vulcan zurückbeamen wird und ich wollte noch ein paar Worte mit Sarek sprechen, bevor er geht."

Pille zog die Brauen hoch.

„Ihr habt miteinander gesprochen?"

„Ja, über unsere Verbindung. Das ist großartig, Pille. Ich kann ganze Gespräche mit Spock in unseren Köpfen führen, von überall."

„Das ist – irgendwie gruselig."

„Das meinst du nur. In Wirklichkeit ist es ganz und gar großartig."

Pille schien nicht überzeugt.

„Na, wenn du das sagst."

„Glaub es mir einfach."

Und dann stand er auf und machte scheuchende Bewegungen in Pilles Richtung.

„Und jetzt hoch mit dir. Ich muss zum Transporterraum. Und zwar schnell."

Und mit einem breiten Grinsen konnte er sich nicht verkneifen hinzuzufügen:

„Mein Schwiegerpapa wartet auf mich."

Und plötzlich hatte Pille es eilig aufzustehen.

„Spätestens jetzt ist gruselig gar kein Ausdruck mehr. Da geh ich doch lieber wieder zurück in meine Krankenstation."

Seine Antwort war ein Lachen und gemeinsam mit Pille verließ er sein Quartier. In unterschiedliche Richtungen gingen sie schließlich auseinander.

* * *

Als Jim den Transporterraum betrat, war er schon nicht mehr ganz so guter Laune. Und auch, wenn er es niemandem gegenüber wirklich zugegeben hätte, war er doch ein wenig nervös. Seine scherzhafte Bemerkung Pille gegenüber, dass er seinen Schwiegervater treffen würde, hatte ihm erst bewusst gemacht, dass das im Grunde tatsächlich der Fall war. Und er hatte keine Ahnung, wie Sarek dazu stand, dass Spock sich gebondet hatte und mit ihm – einem Menschen und einem Mann – noch dazu.

So, wie er Sarek kennen gelernt hatte, konnte er sich zwar nicht wirklich vorstellen, dass Sarek etwas gegen Spocks Wahl haben würde, aber was Vulkanier betraf – zumindest die reinblütigen – konnte man sich ja nie so ganz sicher sein.

Dabei ging es ihm weniger um sich selbst – er würde sicherlich auch damit leben können, wenn Sarek ihn nicht an Spocks Seite akzeptierte – aber er hoffte um Spocks willen, dass das Gespräch zwischen Vater und Sohn gut verlaufen war. Er wusste zwar, dass Spock sich jederzeit für ihn und gegen seinen Vater entscheiden würde. Aber er wollte nicht, dass Spock auf diese Weise auch sein anderes Elternteil verlor.

Doch kaum hatte er den Transporterraum betreten und Spock angesehen, der mit seinem Vater bereits auf ihn wartete, als er wusste, dass seine Bedenken zumindest in dieser Hinsicht unbegründet gewesen waren. Er kannte Spock gut genug, um dessen Stimmung in den kleinen Nuancen seiner Haltung, seiner Augen und der Stellung seiner Augenbrauen ablesen zu können. Und der Spock, den er hier sah, war vollkommen entspannt.

Trotzdem kontaktierte er Spock noch einmal vorsichtshalber durch das Band, während er auf Spock und Sarek zuging.

„_Lief das Gespräch mit deinem Vater gut, Spock?"_

„_Keine Sorge, T'hy'la. Unser Gespräch verlief höchst zufriedenstellend."_

„_Das heißt, er akzeptiert mich an deiner Seite?"_

„_Positiv, Jim."_

Und das machte es ihm deutlich einfacher, sich nun direkt an Sarek zu wenden, dem er inzwischen gegenüber stand.

„Botschafter…"

Doch noch bevor er den Satz hätte beenden können, hob Sarek die Hand und brachte ihn so zum Schweigen.

„Du bist der Bonding-Partner meines einzigen Sohnes, Jim, und damit Teil meiner Familie. Es ist nur angemessen, wenn du mich bei meinem Vornamen nennst."

Überrascht und auch ein wenig schockiert sah er den grauhaarigen Vulkanier an, sah kurz zu Spock, als ob er sich versichern wollte, dass er sich nicht verhört hatte, sah Spock kaum merklich nicken, während es um dessen Mundwinkel verräterisch zuckte und sah schließlich wieder Sarek an. Und dann – lächelte er.

„Wahrscheinlich ist es tatsächlich angemessen, meinen Schwiegervater beim Vornamen zu nennen."

Er konnte Spocks Belustigung über ihr Band spüren und er bildete sich ein, dass auch Sarek Mühe hatte, seine vulkanisch-undurchdringliche Miene beizubehalten. Doch dann wurde Jim wieder ernst und sah Sarek direkt an.

„Ich weiß nicht, inwiefern es für Vulkanier von Bedeutung ist, aber ich wollte Ihnen … dir noch sagen, dass ich weiß, wie wertvoll und besonders Spock ist und dass ich gut auf ihn aufpassen werde. Es ist mir absolut ernst mit Ihrem … deinen Sohn und ich werde ihn niemals enttäuschen."

Er spürte bei seinen Worten Spocks Liebe durch das Band und lächelte ihm zu, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Sarek richtete, der ihm antwortete.

„Mein Sohn wäre diese Verbindung nicht eingegangen, wenn er sich nicht absolut sicher in dir gewesen wäre, Jim. Und ich sehe keinen Grund, seine Entscheidung und seine Wahl anzuzweifeln."

Dann schwieg Sarek einen Moment, bevor er mit etwas leiserer Stimme weitersprach:

„Und ich bin mir auch sicher, dass Amanda Spocks Wahl gut geheißen hätte. Ich weiß, dass sie dir mit großer Sympathie begegnet wäre. Sie hätte sich für euch beide gefreut."

Der plötzliche dicke Klos, den er im Hals spürte, machte es ihm beinahe unmöglich zu antworten und so bekam er nur ein heiseres „Danke" heraus. Er konnte Spocks Emotionen – Traurigkeit aber auch Dankbarkeit und Freude über Sareks Worte – klar und deutlich spüren und er wusste, was diese Worte Spock bedeuteten. Und sie bedeuteten auch ihm eine Menge.

„_Ich wünschte mir wirklich, ich hätte sie gekannt, Spock."_

„_Du wirst sie kennenlernen. Ich werde dir von ihr erzählen. Und ich werde meine Erinnerungen mit dir teilen, wenn du das möchtest."_

„_Das möchte ich."_

Er sah, wie Sarek die Hand zum vulkanischen Gruß hob.

„Lebe lang und in Frieden, Jim. Ich hoffe, wir sehen uns bald wieder."

Dann wandte er sich an Spock.

„Lebe lang und in Frieden, mein Sohn."

„Lebe lang und in Frieden, Vater."

Er bemühte sich, Sareks Handhaltung zu imitieren.

„Ich hoffe auch, dass wir uns bald wiedersehen. Bis dahin leb wohl, Sarek."

Sarek nickte ihm und Spock noch einmal zu, dann betrat er die Transporterplattform. Spock selbst begab sich hinter die Kontrollen und nur Augenblicke später hatte sich Sarek vor ihren Augen aufgelöst.

Er wartete, bis Spock sich wieder an seine Seite gesellte, dann verließen sie zusammen den Transporterraum.

„Das war ein ereignisreicher Tag."

„In der Tat, Jim."

„Und was machen wir mit dem Rest des Tages?"

„Diese Frage ist einfach zu beantworten. Deine Anwesenheit wird auf der Brücke erwartet, meine im Maschinenraum."

„Und das ist also dein Verständnis von Flitterwochen?"

Spocks erhobene Augenbraue brachte ihn zum Lachen.

„Schon gut, Spock. Aber versprich mir, dass wir uns heute Abend sehen."

„Es gibt nichts, was mich davon abhalten könnte, dir am Abend Gesellschaft zu leisten."

„Das wollte ich hören."

Er ließ seine Fingerspitzen leicht über Spocks gleiten, dann lächelte er diesem noch einmal zu, bevor sich ihre Wege trennten. Auf dem ganzen Weg zur Brücke summte er vor sich hin. Und es war ihm vollkommen egal, wer ihn dabei hörte.


End file.
